Y de repente ¡Me convertí en Sireno!
by RAkAoMi
Summary: Por culpa de la mordedura de una sirena del lago, Harry sufrirá un gran cambio en su vida. Mientras espera que fabriquen el antídoto que le devuelva a la normalidad, tendrá que vivir con su nueva condición. ¡Subido las dos últimas partes de la historia!
1. Encuentro con la sirena

**Nota de la autora: **domingo, 08 de junio de 2008.

¡Hola!. Bienvenidos/as a mi nueva serie. Se me ocurrió el otro día. Aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, lo decidiré según se me vaya planteando la historia.

¿Por qué el tema de las sirenas?. Os preguntaréis…pues porque siempre me han fascinado. De hecho, yo de pequeña quería ser una sirena. Quizás porque siempre me ha fascinado el mar. Y como dato curioso os comunico que soy capaz de aguantar un minuto bajo el agua y que puedo hacerme el ancho de la piscina olímpica, buceando y sin salir a respirar ni una vez.

Cojo aire, me tiro de cabeza y ale…hasta la otra punta de la piscina.

La cosa es que como tanto las sirenas como los tritones (sirenos) siempre me han encantado, y además existen en los libros de Harry Potter (aunque de una manera nada bonita o agradable pues todos sabemos que Rowling nos dio una imagen bastante agresiva de ellas) pensé que poner a nuestro ojiverde favorito en algo relacionado con ellas estaría bien.

Lo más cómodo para mí habría sido convertir a Hermione en una, pero como ya hay algún fic (al menos en Inglés sí, no sé en español) que ha usado ese recurso para una historia con Hermione como protagonista, yo me dije…"Lo haré con Potter" y por eso en esta historia, él será el primer protagonista.

De todas maneras a mí me gusta alternar con Harry y Hermione. Si en una historia es ella la prota, en otra es él.

Sin más que comentaros por el momento me despido. Os mando un beso fuerte y un abrazo cariñoso. Gracias por los reviews que dejasteis en "Hermione de día, Hermes de noche".

Los contestaré en cuanto pueda hacerlo en condiciones. RAkAoMi. ;-)

**Dedico esta historia en su totalidad **(con todos los capítulos que pueda tener)** a mi gran amiga Sonia Granger Potter y al resto de las personas** que siempre me han apoyado como escritora y que lo siguen haciendo por mucho o poco tiempo que lleven leyéndome.** (ELECTRA, DiCaro, Tyflos, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Romycrazy, EdPotter, Makarva, Ruloxx, La Dama de la Luna, Moni-HyHr forever, Sagami-Zalmaix, así como otra gente, gracias, esto va por vosotros/as).**

* * *

Música Recomendada:

- Ya que el agua va a ocupar un gran protagonismo en esta historia, por razones obvias, aconsejo leerla escuchando la banda sonora de "La Joven del Agua" (Lady in the Water).

Si mal no recuerdo el compositor es James Newton Howard.

* * *

Simbología:

Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

Con cursiva y comillas, pensamientos internos.

* * *

"**Y de repente…¡Me convertí en Sireno!"**

**Cap. 1. "Encuentro con la sirena."**

- ¡Y ahí va Potter a toda velocidad!.- Gritó el nuevo comentarista que tenía el colegio después de que Neil Jordan se graduase el curso anterior.

- ¡Vamos Harry!.- Exclamó Hermione desde la grada Gryffindor.

Ron le echó una mirada desagradable a la castaña, ella giró el rostro y volvió a centrar la atención en su mejor amigo moreno.

- ¡Potter en cabeza, acelera y…se le escapó en el último momento!. ¡Qué lástima!. Parece ser que hoy no está en plena forma…

- _"De eso nada"_.- Pensó Harry aún persiguiendo a la Snitch.- _"Me encuentro mejor que nunca. ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido la dichosa pelotita?. ¡Ah, en el lago!. ¡Ahí voy!"_

- ¡Potter acelera de nuevo, gira a la derecha, baja en picado y…¡SE HA METIDO EN EL AGUA!. ¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!

- ¡Ése es mi novio!.- Gritó con júbilo Ginny cuando le vio emerger sujetando la pelotita dorada.

- ¡Y GRYFFINDOR GANA EL PARTIDO!

Todo el mundo excepto Slytherin, rompió en aplausos y sonidos de júbilo.

La menor de los Weasley fue la primera en acercarse hasta Harry, plantarle un beso de campeonato y decirle llena de euforia…

- ¡ERES EL MEJOR, HARRY!

- Gracias.- Respondió algo colorado al sentir que todo el mundo le miraba.

- ¿Quieres que celebremos la victoria en privado?.- Preguntó ella en tono insinuante.

- ¿Qué sugieres?

- Encerrarnos en mi habitación hasta la hora de la cena. No creo que vengan a interrumpirnos, estarán demasiado ocupados bebiendo y cantando en la Sala Común.

- Bueno, espérame allí. Iré cuando me haya duchado.

- Podríamos ducharnos juntos…- Dijo la pelirroja en un susurro perfectamente audible.

Harry sintió un escalofrío.

- Yyyo…yoyoyo…- Comenzó lleno de nerviosismo.- Nono nosé si…eso estaría bien.

- ¿Y por qué no?. Llevamos saliendo desde el año pasado, ya ha transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para que intimemos más allá de los simples besos y abrazos.

- Qui…Quizás tengas razón pero yo no me siento preparado para meterme en una ducha contigo, Ginny.

- Venga…- Dijo ella con una sonrisa seductora.- Te prometo que te gustará.- Entonces se acercó al oído más cercano y le dijo…- Te aseguro que verás las estrellas aunque aún no hayan salido.

Ella le dio un beso profundo en los labios, Harry se quedó con cara de tonto. Ginny le miró esperanzada.

- ¿Entonces?.- Pronunció sonriéndole.- ¿Quieres o no?

Potter reaccionó, contestando aún invadido por la timidez que siempre le caracterizó en lo referido a las mujeres.

- Bububueno…su…supongo que estaría bien.

Ginny sonrió más.

- ¿Me frotarás la espalda?.- preguntó él con una sonrisa inocente.

- Eso y cualquier otra cosa que te apetezca.- Dijo ella usando de nuevo el tono seductor.- Yo sólo quiero complacerte, Harry, y para lograrlo, haré todo lo que tú quieras.

Ella le besó otra vez, él correspondió, pero antes de darle una nueva respuesta, se vio rodeado por todos los compañeros del equipo Gryffindor, que empezaron a gritar como locos por culpa de la euforia que sentían.

- ¡Si seguimos así volveremos a llevarnos la copa de Quidditch!. ¡Yuuuhhh!.- Pronunció Ron lleno de júbilo.

- ¡Venga Harry!.- Dijo otro miembro del equipo.- ¡Vámonos a la Sala Común para celebrarlo. Tengo un barril de cerveza de mantequilla!

- ¡Y yo otro de whisky de fuego!.- Exclamó otro chico.

- ¡Cojámonos una buena cogorza!.- Pronunció otro.

- Haced lo que queráis.- Dijo Ginny.- Pero no contéis con Harry y conmigo.- Pronunció mirando a todos sus compañeros.- Nosotros tenemos otros planes.- Entonces enfocó al moreno.- ¿Verdad cariño?.

Antes de que él respondiera, el menor de los chicos Weasley exclamó…

- ¡Yo tampoco iré a la celebración. Prefiero estar con Hermione!.- Entonces giró la escoba y se fue a buscar a su novia, que aún estaba en la grada charlando con otros Gryffindor.

Mientras escuchaba de fondo, las voces de sus compañeros de equipo, Harry se quedó mirando cómo Ron llegaba hasta su mejor amiga y le daba un beso en los labios.

A él no le extrañó, llevaban saliendo desde el verano, pues Hermione no lo pasó junto a sus padres como era habitual en ella sino con él y el resto de los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, ya que a puertas de una guerra, debían planear todo lo que harían para poder vencer a Voldemort de una vez por todas.

Durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos sin salir del cuartel de la Orden, Potter observó cómo su mejor amigo reunía el valor necesario para decirle a Hermione, que le gustaba. Y como ella le correspondía, era natural que se juntasen.

Días después, estaban peleando junto a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos.

Harry recordó con claridad, cómo fue la batalla final y todos los muertos que hubo. Tanto buenos como malos.

Sonrió pensando que sin la ayuda de Hermione, él también habría fallecido, pues cuando más débil se encontraba, ella se puso delante suya para protegerle de nuevos ataques.

Eso le ayudó a recuperarse un poco antes de volver a enfrentarse a Voldemort, quien junto a sus Mortífagos, seguían enfrentándose tanto a Hermione como a Snape, ya que Ron no pudo ayudar en el momento cumbre al haberse quedado inconsciente por culpa de un potente Desmaius que le habían lanzado tres seguidores del mago tenebroso.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al visionar en su cabeza el momento preciso en que Hermione, agarraba una de sus manos y le decía con voz suave y bonita "No te rindas, Harry, puedes vencerle. Confía en ti, yo confío mucho."

Aquellas palabras le dieron la seguridad en sí mismo que tanto necesitó justo antes de lanzarle a Voldemort un ataque lo suficientemente efectivo como para acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Luego, cuando sólo quedaban conscientes él y Hermione, ella le encerró en un abrazo fuerte y le dijo a uno de sus oídos…

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Él sonrió, dándole las gracias, y ella le dio otro abrazo junto a un beso en la frente.

Más tarde fueron a San Mungo, donde pasaron algunos días siendo atendidos por los médicos y las enfermeras.

Después de una semana les dieron el alta tanto a él como a ella, y cuando salieron del hospital mágico, se encontraron con el resto de los miembros de la Orden, felicitándoles por haber salido victoriosos.

- Sin ella no podría haberlo hecho.- Pronunció Potter mirando a su mejor amiga que estaba justo a su lado.

Harry recordó el sonrojo que inundó a Hermione tras él hacerle el cumplido. Y pensó, que incluso con la cara colorada, estaba guapa.

La voz de Ginny le hizo volver a la realidad, encontrándosela justo delante de sus ojos verdes.

- Aún estoy esperando esa ducha.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- No te preocupes por lo que pueda pensar Ron. Yo no voy a decirle nada. Y tampoco creo que nos siga cuando nos vayamos. Está demasiado centrado en besar a tu mejor amiga como para darse cuenta de nuestra existencia.

Harry volvió a mirar a la pareja, y cuando vio cómo el pelirrojo le decía a Hermione algo al oído y ella sonrió poniéndose colorada, sintió unas ganas locas de ir hacia allí y tumbar a Ron de un potente puñetazo.

_- "Ella sólo se sonroja cuando le hacen un cumplido delante de gente o tras haber oído algo que considera muy íntimo. Como Ron le haya dicho alguna guarrería, le voy a partir todos los dientes de la boca._

_Que sean novios…pase, que se besen…lo considero normal. Que de vez en cuando se abracen o se digan cosas al oído…no me llama la atención, pero que Ron la ponga más colorada que una sandía es para que yo me acerque hasta allí y pregunte de qué va la cosa. Y conociendo lo salido que está mi mejor amigo…me juego el cuello a que le ha propuesto algo que no será inocente._

_Sólo espero que ella no se deje llevar por Ron sólo porque él sea su novio. _

_Tener pareja no es sinónimo de ser un perrito obediente a la voz de tu amo, sino compartir tu vida con ella porque quieres tenerla presente en todo lo que te importa."_

- ¡Harry, HARRY!.- Dijo Ginny con impaciencia.- ¡Deja ya de mirar a mi hermano y céntrate en mí, te estoy esperando!

- ¿Eh?.- Pronunció con despiste volviendo a mirarla.- ¿Para qué?

- La ducha…- Dijo ella por lo bajo.- Íbamos a compartir una. ¿No te acuerdas?

- Ah sí, eso…

- ¿Y bien?

Él la miró, entonces volvió a enfocar su vista verde en sus dos mejores amigos, y cuando presenció otra serie de besos entre ellos, respondió…

- Paso.

- ¡QUÉ!.- Exclamó Ginny hecha una furia.- ¡PERO QUÉ CLASE DE NOVIO ERES TÚ!

- Uno al que ahora no le apetece compartir una ducha contigo.- Dijo Potter sin dejar de contemplar a Ron y Hermione.- A decir verdad…no me apetece hacer nada contigo. Ni ducha, ni celebración, ni nada de nada. Sólo quiero irme a mi habitación y estar tranquilo un rato. Si lo entiendes bien y si no lo mismo me da.

- ¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!.- Pronunció la única chica Weasley con el rostro colorado por culpa de la rabia.- ¿Y TÚ TE LLAMAS HOMBRE?. ¡PUES NO TE PARECES A NINGUNO DE TODOS CON LOS QUE HE ESTADO!

- Baja la voz.- Dijo el moreno con seriedad.- No quiero que Ron y Hermione nos escuchen.

- ¡Y QUÉ MÁS DA QUE LO HAGAN, ESTÁN DEMASIADO CENTRADOS EN ELLOS COMO PARA FIJARSE EN NOSOTROS!

- Igualmente no me gusta que me chilles, Ginny. Así que te pido de buen modo que te calmes y me hables en otro tono. Y si no puedes o no quieres, daré la vuelta a la escoba y te dejaré sola.

- ¡SOLA ES COMO ME HACES SENTIR AHORA MISMO, HARRY!. ¡NO ENTIENDO LO QUE TE OCURRE, PARECE QUE NO QUISIERAS TENER INTIMIDAD CONMIGO!

- No es eso, Ginny, simplemente no me apetece lo que me has propuesto.

- ¡PUES A CUALQUIER HOMBRE LE GUSTARÍA!. ¡PERO TÚ ERES UNO RARÍSIMO!. ¡NI SIQUIERA ERES CAPAZ DE NO TARTAMUDEAR CUANDO TE DIGO ALGO QUE SE SALE DE LO NORMAL ENTRE NOSOTROS!. ¡DE VERDAD, HARRY, DESPUÉS DE UN AÑO CONMIGO ES PARA QUE HUBIERAS PERDIDO LA TIMIDEZ O AL MENOS HABER ESPABILADO UN POCO!

- No sé a qué te refieres con eso de que espabile, pero no creo que me importe. Y respecto a lo de la timidez…no creo que la pierda nunca, Ginny, yo soy así. Y no tengo ganas de explicarte por qué. Tú deberías saberlo. Después de todo, te he contado cada detalle de mi vida anterior a Hogwarts.

- ¡Y qué!.- Dijo ella hablando un poco más bajo que antes.- ¡El hecho de que hayas sido maltratado o que no recibieras cariño en la infancia no es sinónimo de que no puedan dártelo ahora!. ¡Yo me paso el día mimándote, y diciéndote cosas bonitas. Y la verdad es que ya no sé qué más hacer o decir para que tú entiendas de una vez por todas que te quiero y que me encantaría compartir contigo una relación normal entre un hombre y una mujer!

- Ya estamos otra vez con el tema del sexo.- Dijo Potter con claro cansancio en su voz varonil.- Mira Ginny, te lo diré una última vez a ver si así lo entiendes.

Lo que tú consideras normal entre un hombre y una mujer o en una pareja de novios, a mí me impone bastante respeto.

Puede que a ti no te cueste nada, acostarte conmigo porque después de todo perdiste la virginidad con el último novio que tuviste antes de mí, pero a mí, el simple hecho de desnudarme frente a una chica, no es que me cueste trabajo sino que me aterra.

- ¡Pero por qué, si es algo natural, Harry!. ¡Todas las parejas enamoradas tienen sexo en algún momento de sus vidas. Y nosotros llevamos un año juntos. Además, no es que seamos pequeños precisamente. Tú ya has cumplido los dieciocho y yo tendré diecisiete en sólo unos meses. Y por si se te olvidó, en el mundo mágico la mayoría de edad son los diecisiete años. Por lo tanto no estaríamos haciendo algo no acorde con nuestra edad!

- De todas maneras, no me siento preparado para dar ese paso contigo.

- ¿Y cuándo lo estarás, con 30 años quizás?

- No lo sé, lo único que tengo claro es que no quiero verte desnuda hasta que yo mismo te lo pida.

- O sea que si soy yo quien lo sugiere, no te gusta.

- Exactamente.

- ¡Cómo puedes ser tan machista!

- No es cuestión de machismo, Ginny, sino de confianza en el otro.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no confías en mí?.- Preguntó ella con incredulidad.- ¿Después de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, de los besos que nos hemos dado, y de que anoche nos durmiésemos abrazados en el sofá de la Sala Común, tú…no confías en mí?

- Pues no. Una cosa es que yo confíe en ti como novia y también para compartir ciertas cosas, pero para la que tú me has propuesto antes, no me fío nada.

Te conozco lo suficiente para saber, que no te limitarías a ducharte conmigo. Y la verdad es…que no quiero intimar de esa manera contigo hasta que yo mismo sienta que tú y sólo tú eres la única mujer adecuada para mí.

- O sea, que como no estás seguro de si soy "la mujer de tu vida" por eso mismo no quieres hacer el amor conmigo.

- Ahora sí lo pillas, Ginny. Ya te ha costado.

- ¡SERÁS CAPULLO!.- Dijo volviendo a elevar la voz más de lo normal.- ¡SABES QUÉ, HARRY!.- Pronunció llena de ira y frustración.- ¡YA ME HE CANSADO DE ESPERARTE. PUEDE QUE TÚ ME GUSTES MUCHO, PUEDE TAMBIÉN QUE SIENTA QUE TE QUIERO, PERO TE ASEGURO, QUE NO VOY A PASARME LA VIDA NI MUCHO MENOS MI JUVENTUD, ESPERANDO A QUE SUPERES TODOS LOS TRAUMAS QUE PUEDAS TENER POR CULPA DE UNA MALA INFANCIA!

¡QUINCE MESES CONTIGO HAN SIDO SUFICIENTES PARA MÍ. Y DESPUÉS DE HABERME DEJADO CLARO QUE TE ASUSTA EL SIMPLE HECHO DE TENER SEXO CONMIGO, TE DIGO AQUÍ Y AHORA QUE TE VAYAS AL CARAJO!

- ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?.- Preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¡PUES CLARO QUE SÍ!. ¿QUÉ ESPERABAS SINO, UNA PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO?.- Dijo con ironía.

- No, pero…no pensé que el haber sido sincero…produjese que tú me abandonaras.

- Pues ve aceptándolo porque desde hoy y en adelante, tú y yo no volveremos a estar juntos como algo distinto a dos compañeros de casa.

Ella se separó un poco y antes de irse, le dijo aún invadida por la cólera que sentía…

- Espero que pienses en el daño que me has hecho, pero sobre todo espero, que aunque luego puedas arrepentirte de perderme y quieras volver conmigo…No me busques. Será inútil. Tú para mí ya no significas nada, absolutamente nada.

- Ginny yo…- Comenzó vacilante sin estar muy seguro de qué decir.- Lo siento.- Dijo cuando vio cómo sus ojos marrones derramaban un par de lágrimas.

- Vete al infierno, Harry Potter.- Y antes de irse, le dio una potente bofetada que le dejó una mejilla colorada.

El moreno la frotó mientras la veía alejarse. Y aunque una parte de él quería seguirla e intentar arreglar las cosas, otra mucho mayor le dijo que lo dejara estar porque era lo mejor.

Curiosamente para Harry, el haber perdido a su novia por culpa de sus inseguridades, no era el fin del mundo sino más bien una liberación.

Él notó claramente cómo recuperaba una paz que desde hacía tiempo había perdido. Y después de estar un rato comiéndose la cabeza, llegó a la conclusión de que el hecho de no haberle afectado que Ginny le dejara se debía a que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, que el curso pasado.

Dando la vuelta a la escoba, puso rumbo al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo.

Pero justo cuando estaba pasando por la zona del lago donde una hora antes se había sumergido para atrapar la snitch, vio claramente cómo una sirena salía del agua y usaba su cola para golpear la Saeta de Fuego.

Harry perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al agua sin poderlo evitar. Y nada más empezar a mover los brazos y las piernas para salir al exterior, notó claramente cómo le mordían en la cintura.

Él gritó aún sumergido, y después de agarrar la escoba, usó un hechizo para emerger con rapidez y poder escapar así de aquella sirena agresiva. Que sin que él lo supiera, le había atacado porque estaba enfadada después de haber visto cómo Potter había caído sin querer, sobre su hermana pequeña. La cuál, había quedado bajo Harry cuando él se había sumergido para agarrar la snitch que a su vez, se había acercado hasta la pequeña sirena.

* * *

El moreno llegó a su habitación sintiendo que el costado le dolía y escocía mucho.

Después de guardar la escoba, se fue a la enfermería y cuando la señora Pomfrey vio la herida, meneó la cabeza con disgusto y Harry intuyó que le daría una mala noticia.

- Mucho me temo que usted no se curará de esta mordedura con una simple poción que yo le de.- Dijo ella mirándole con seriedad.- Debo decirle, señor Potter, que necesitaré dos meses para elaborar el antídoto. Y mientras lo consigo, hágase a la idea de que su vida va a cambiar por completo a partir de ahora.

- ¿Por qué?. Admito que me duele, pero no creo que sea distinto a cualquier otra mordedura.

- Oh, sí que lo es.- Añadió Poppy sin abandonar la seriedad.- Las sirenas son seres muy antiguos. Su magia es poderosa, así como sus mordiscos. Cuando una de ellas hinca sus dientes a un humano, puede matarle. Pero usted no es uno corriente sino más bien mago, y además poderoso. Así que…en vez de morir sufrirá otro tipo de consecuencia. Quizás no será tan mala como la muerte pero desde luego buena tampoco.

- Déjese de rodeos y dígame de una vez de lo que trata.

- Se va a convertir en Sireno, Harry.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho?

- O Tritón, lo llamemos como lo llamemos, no quitará el hecho de que a partir de esta mordedura, usted dejará de ser un chico humano normal y pasará a convertirse en otro que será hombre de cintura para arriba y pez de cintura para abajo.

- ¿ESTÁ DE CACHONDEO?.- Exclamó lleno de asombro.- Porque si es así no tiene ni pizca de gracia.

- Querido Harry…- Dijo la enfermera intentando sonar conciliadora.- Después de todos los años que lleva usted en Hogwarts y en las que yo le he tratado más de una vez…¿Le he dado la impresión de bromear con mis pacientes?

- No señora.

- Entonces no sé cómo puede plantearme que le estoy tomando el pelo.

- Es que me resulta increíble que sólo porque me haya mordido una sirena, voy a convertirme en un Tritón…

- Por lo menos no va a morirse. Eso sí que sería grave.

- ¿Y no lo es tener escamas y una aleta en vez de piernas?

- Sí pero…también puede ser interesante. Todo el castillo sabe que a usted le gustan las emociones fuertes.

- Con las aventuras, pero no porque me transformen en algo distinto a lo que soy normalmente. ¿Y dónde viviré cuando mi cuerpo cambie?

- En una piscina de agua salada, lógicamente.

- ¿Y cómo podré seguir el ritmo de clase?. ¿Se van a trasladar los profesores a donde esté yo para enseñarme lo que aún me queda por aprender?

- Eso no será necesario. Le diré a la señorita Granger que le de clases particulares. Después de todo, usted está más que acostumbrado a que ella le explique un montón de cosas. ¿Verdad?

- Sí señora. ¿Y cuándo ocurrirá la transformación?

- No lo sé. Depende de cada persona. Puede ser dentro de un minuto, tres horas, un día o quizás un año. No puedo decirle nada concreto. Sólo sé que la mordedura de una sirena es igual que un virus que se mete en el cuerpo de una persona y le pone enfermo. Sólo que en este caso, en vez de producirle gripe o fiebre, le convierten en algo parecido a ellas.

- ¿Y también me saldrán membranas en los dedos como a ellas?

- No. Usted es humano y sus dedos seguirán teniendo el aspecto que siempre han tenido. Lo único que cambiará en usted será su parte baja. Como ya le dije antes, señor Potter, usted será hombre de cintura para arriba y pez de cintura para abajo.

Aunque eso sí…más atractivo de lo que pudieran considerarle antes.

- ¿Perdón?

- Todo el mundo sabe que las sirenas y los tritones son mujeres y hombres bellísimos. Pues su belleza, es una de sus armas de seducción.

Tradicionalmente, las sirenas usaban la belleza y su voz angelical para atraer a los marineros o incluso sus barcos a donde estaban ellas. Ellos se sentían hechizados por sus voces y descuidaban el control del timón y al final acababan estrellándose contra las rocas y luego muriendo por culpa del desastre.

Esto que le cuento es algo que aparece incluso en los libros de la mitología griega. ¿Ha leído alguna vez "La Odisea"?

- No señora.

- Pues ahí se explica claramente cómo Ulises y sus hombres se pusieron tapones en los oídos para no escuchar el canto de las sirenas y evitar así que ellas les condujeran a una muerte segura.

- ¿Y yo también me volveré malo, un asesino?. ¿Me dará por cantar y matar a toda persona que se acerque a escuchar mi voz?

- Claro que no. Usted es bueno, Harry, por lo tanto no representará ningún peligro para nadie. Aunque sí es cierto que podrá hechizar con su voz si así lo quiere.

- ¿Podría ser más explícita?

- Siendo sireno, usted tendrá de forma innata, la seducción propia de ellas. Por lo tanto, podrá emplearla en su propio beneficio si así lo desea.

Por ejemplo, imagínese, que le gusta una chica por la que nunca se ha atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos. Pues bien, si ella estuviera con usted siendo sireno y usted decidiera cantarle o incluso mirarla de manera seductora, le aseguro que ella no podría resistirse a cumplir cualquier cosa que le pidiera o incluso dominar el impulso de besarle.

Es decir, que usted será un hombre irresistible siempre que usted desee provocar esa sensación en la mujer que le acompañe.

- Ah, ahora lo entiendo. ¿Y para qué querría usar ese poder o habilidad si nunca he sido de ese tipo de chicos que se aprovecha de las mujeres a la mínima de cambio?

- Pues porque a lo mejor lo considera necesario para conseguir a la chica que le guste. Yo no digo que esté bien aprovecharse de las mujeres, pero sí es verdad que hay veces en que uno tiene que lanzarse a por todas para ganarse a la persona de la cuál está enamorado.

- Pero yo no estoy enamorado de nadie, señora Pomfrey. Incluso Ginny rompió conmigo hace poco y ni siquiera me afectó.

- Eso sólo sería posible si en verdad no le importase nadie o si por el contrario sí estuviera enamorado de otra mujer que no fuese su "novia oficial". Puede que lo esté, señor Potter, sólo que quizás aún no se ha dado cuenta.

- Y si eso es verdad... ¿Cómo lo sabré?

- Porque lo sentirá en su interior, Harry, lo notará claramente.

Un día, usted estará acompañado de esa chica especial y entonces algo en su interior le dirá "Es ella, Harry, no la dejes escapar" y después verá en su cabeza perfectamente cómo se casa con ella, o cómo tienen pequeñuelos parecidos a ustedes.

Es decir, cuando usted tenga una especie de revelación donde se vea así mismo y a ella, siendo felices y compartiendo cosas de las que ahora ni se plantea con cualquier otra mujer, se dará cuenta no sólo de que la ama sino además de que sin ella, no le es posible vivir.

- ¿No está exagerando un poco?

- Para nada, estoy siendo muy exacta. El amor es así, y enamorarse es sentir que sin esa persona especial a tu lado, tu vida no es feliz.

- De acuerdo, lo capto. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber o puedo irme ya?

- Váyase a donde le apetezca. Y si por cualquier motivo empieza a sentir cosas que antes no experimentó, venga a verme.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas?

- Las que no están relacionadas con las de un hombre corriente. Por ejemplo…que sienta un deseo enorme de meterse en el lago y bucear pese a que estemos a finales de febrero. O que le entren ganas de comer mucho pescado o incluso…que cuando vea a una chica que pueda gustarle, se imagine besándola hasta la saciedad o incluso haciéndole un hijo.

Es decir, si siente deseos irrefrenables por cosas en las que antes ni se fijó, hágase a la idea de que la transformación ha comenzado.

Por eso es mejor que venga a la enfermería. Aquí podré tratarle lo suficiente como para prepararle la piscina donde usted vivirá hasta que yo haya conseguido terminar el antídoto que le devolverá su condición humana al cien por cien.

- Está bien, señora Pomfrey. Le prometo que vendré a verla si noto algo que no sea normal en mí.

- Hasta entonces, señor Potter. Que pase una buena tarde.

- Gracias señora, nos veremos en la cena.

* * *

Después de entrar en la Sala Común y verla hasta reventar de gente que aún estaban celebrando la victoria de Gryffindor, el moreno pensó que no quería estar allí y como sabía que subir a su habitación no sería fácil ni posible ya que cualquiera de sus compañeros le agarraría para llevarle al centro de la celebración, Harry decidió pasar el tiempo en otra parte y decidió hacerlo en los terrenos del lago ya que siempre le habían gustado mucho.

Un poco después de llegar a una zona con árboles frondosos, vio cómo la escoba de Ron tocaba el suelo.

El contempló cómo su mejor amigo y Hermione se sentaban en la hierba y charlaban de algo que no podía escuchar debido a la distancia que le separaba de ellos.

Pasado unos minutos, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a besarse y Harry visionó claramente cómo el pelirrojo empujaba con suavidad a la castaña, hasta dejarla tumbada sobre la hierba.

El pequeño de los chicos Weasley se colocó encima de ella y empezó a acariciarla por debajo de la falda.

Hermione se movió y Harry intuyó que no estaba a gusto.

Ron pareció ignorarla y continuó lo que hacía, hasta que ella lo empujó echándole a un lado.

- ¡Quieres dejar de insistir!.- Escuchó Harry cómo decía Hermione bastante enfadada.- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero acostarme contigo. Aún no, Ron. Y menos todavía a plena vista de cualquiera que pueda aparecer por aquí!

- ¡Si no hay nadie!.- Exclamó el pelirrojo intentando convencerla.- ¡Además, Hermione, llevamos 6 meses juntos. Ya ha pasado un tiempo suficiente como para que pasemos de los besos y los abrazos!

Harry sintió claramente un potente Deja Vú, pues acababa de comprobar, que tanto Hermione como él, estaban pasando por lo mismo con sus respectivas parejas.

- ¡Me da igual!.- Volvió a decir Hermione apartándose más de Ron.- ¡He dicho no y no pienso cambiar de opinión!

- ¡Entonces no me quieres!.- Dijo el pelirrojo con clara molestia en su rostro pecoso.- ¡Si me quisieras ni siquiera te plantearías el no. Te dejarías llevar porque es lo normal cuando se está enamorado!

- ¡Cuando amas a alguien, Ronald, le respetas por encima de todo, y no tratas de usar el chantaje emocional, como tú estás haciendo ahora conmigo, para conseguir tus propósitos!

- ¡Déjate la psicología, Hermione, y dime sinceramente si quieres o no ir "más allá" conmigo!

- ¡NO QUIERO!

- ¡Porque tengo razón, tú no me quieres realmente. Sólo estás conmigo para no quedarte sola, pero no porque yo te guste de verdad!

- ¡PERO CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN CRETINO PARA DECIRME ALGO ASÍ!. ¿QUÉ NO TE QUIERO?. ¡Y CÓMO NO LO VOY A HACER, IDIOTA!

¡LLEVAMOS SIETE AÑOS SIENDO AMIGOS, Y SEIS MESES COMO PAREJA, Y AÚN TE PLANTEAS QUE NO TE QUIERO!. ¿SABES LO QUE TE DIGO?.

¡TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO QUE NO ME QUIERE DE VERDAD, PORQUE SI LO HICIERAS, ME RESPETARÍAS LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA NO PRESIONARME CON EL TEMA DEL SEXO O NO ECHARME EN CARA MI SUPUESTA FALTA DE AMOR HACIA TI SÓLO PORQUE NO QUIERO IR MÁS ALLÁ CUANDO TÚ LO DESEAS!

¡ERES UN MALDITO EGOÍSTA, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, Y COMO SIGAS EN ESTE PLAN CONMIGO, VOY A PERDER LA PACIENCIA Y TE MANDARÉ AL CARAJO DE FORMA DEFINITIVA. Y POR MUCHO QUE LUEGO ME PIDAS PERDÓN O ME DIGAS "LO SIENTO" NO VOY A DARTE OTRA OPORTUNIDAD!

- ¡MUY BIEN!.- Dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose en pie con rabia clara en sus movimientos.- ¡NO NECESITO QUE ME DES UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD PORQUE SERÉ YO QUIEN NO TE LA DÉ A TI. ESTO SE ACABÓ!

- ¿QUÉ?.- Pronunció Hermione con incredulidad.- ¿ESTÁS ROMPIENDO CONMIGO?

- ¡SÍ!

- ¿PORQUE NO QUIERO SEXO?

- ¡PUES CLARO!

¡NO ES NORMAL QUE NO QUIERAS HACER EL AMOR CONMIGO SI SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI NOVIA. TODAS LAS PAREJAS PRACTICAN EL SEXO EN ALGÚN MOMENTO DE SU RELACIÓN Y NOSOTROS DEBERÍAMOS HABERLO PUESTO EN PRÁCTICA HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO TÚ SIEMPRE TIENES EXCUSAS PARA DECIRME QUE NO!.

"NO ESTOY PREPARADA, RON", "ES MUY PRONTO", "HOY NO ES UN BUEN DÍA", "ESTOY AGOTADA Y SÓLO QUIERO DORMIR"…¡TE PASAS LA VIDA DÁNDOME LARGAS, HERMIONE, Y YA ME HE CANSADO DE ESPERARTE!.

¡TE LO DIRÉ CLARAMENTE. O TE ACUESTAS CONMIGO O LO NUESTRO SE ACABA Y ME BUSCO OTRA CHICA QUE ADEMÁS DE CORRESPONDERME PUEDA INTIMAR CONMIGO COMO HARÍA CUALQUIER MUJER QUE ME QUISIERA REALMENTE!

- ¡PERO YO TE QUIERO, SIMPLEMENTE NO ME SIENTO LO SUFICIENTE MADURA PARA HACER EL AMOR CONTIGO, RON. NO ES CULPA DE UNA FALTA DE AMOR HACIA TI, ES SÓLO QUE AÚN NO CONFÍO LO BASTANTE EN NOSOTROS COMO PARA QUE INTIMEMOS DE ESA MANERA!

- ¿QUÉ NO CONFÍAS EN NOSOTROS?.- Pronunció él con incredulidad.- ¡SERÁ QUE NO CONFÍAS EN TI O INCLUSO EN MÍ, PERO NO DIGAS "NOSOTROS" PORQUE YO SÍ CONFÍO MUCHÍSIMO EN TI Y TAMBIÉN EN LO QUE SIENTO!

- ¿Y tú sientes realmente que me quieres y que por eso mismo quieres acostarte conmigo?.- Pronunció Hermione con algo de timidez.

- ¡PUES CLARO QUE LO SIENTO!.- Dijo Ron aún lleno de furia por culpa de la frustración que sentía al no poder hacer con ella todo lo que le gustaría.

La castaña se quedó unos instantes callada, sopesando en su cabeza todo lo que se habían dicho hasta el momento, y cuando estaba planteándose si de verdad quería a Ron, escuchó cómo él le decía seriamente…

- Dime la verdad, Hermione. ¿Me quieres sí o no?

- Creo…que sí.- Dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.- Pero no siento que deba acostarme contigo para convencerte de que soy sincera.

Yo veo el sexo no sólo como una muestra de amor, Ron, sino también como algo que puede unir o separar más a una pareja.

Yo creo…que si ahora me dejo llevar por tus deseos y termino complaciéndote sólo por acostarme contigo…mañana o pasado me pedirás otra cosa con la que yo no estaré de acuerdo. Y cuando te diga que no, volverás a plantearme que es porque no te quiero.

En mi sincera opinión diré, que tú sí que no sabes lo que es querer de verdad a alguien. Porque cuando lo haces…no se te pasa por la cabeza presionarle para que cumpla con algo que a ti te apetece y con lo que ella no está de acuerdo.

Mi respuesta es ésta, Ronald, no pienso acostarme contigo en contra de mi voluntad. Ni para complacerte y tampoco para que pienses que si lo hago es porque te quiero.

Sí te quiero, pero no creo que tú me quieras a mí. Realmente no.

Puede que yo te guste, puede que te atraiga, y puede también que te guste el hecho de estar conmigo como algo más que simples amigos, pero no creo realmente que tú estés conmigo porque estés enamorado de mí.

Si realmente lo estuvieras…me respetarías por encima de todo. Y hasta dejarías tus deseos a un lado, para aceptar los míos cualesquiera que pudieran ser.

- ¿Has terminado ya?

- Sí.

- ¿Estás decidida entonces a seguir rechazándome en el tema del sexo?

- Por supuesto. Sólo accederé cuando me sienta preparada para llevarlo a cabo y sobre todo, cuando no tenga ninguna duda de que tú y no otro, eres el único hombre adecuado para mí.

- ¿Otro?.- Dijo él riéndose en su cara.- ¿Y quién más podría ser?.- Añadió lanzando una carcajada.- ¡Soy el único que te aguanta!

Al oír eso, Hermione se llenó de rabia, y sin dudarlo un segundo, se acercó hasta Ron, le agarró del cuello de su camisa y le metió dos potentes bofetadas que le echaron la cara hacia atrás.

Ella la volvió a poner a su altura y mirándole llena de ira le dijo…

- Ahora sí que no tengo ninguna duda de que no eres el adecuado para mí. Tú tenías razón, Ron, no te quiero.

Puede que durante un tiempo sí creí hacerlo, pero después de esta discusión, lo sé con seguridad. No te quiero, no te amo, y jamás lo haré. Ya ni siquiera siento atracción por ti. Tú solito lo has conseguido.

A partir del momento en que te suelte, vas a marcharte y dejarme sola, porque si te quedas y sigues gritándome o intentando hacerme sentir mal por el simple hecho de no haberte complacido en tus deseos egoístas…te voy a hacer tanto daño que pensarás que Voldemort era un mero bebé a mi lado.

¿He sido lo suficiente clara?

- Sí.

- Entonces quítate de mi vista inmediatamente.

Ella le soltó sin delicadeza, él cayó al suelo. Cuando se levantó, le dio una bofetada a Hermione gritándole "¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA, NO VUELVAS A TOCARME NUNCA MÁS!" y con la misma le dio un empujón tan potente como para hacer que cayese de boca y se la golpease contra la hierba.

Hermione escupió sangre y mientras se ponía en pie, observó como él se alejaba en la distancia por medio de su escoba voladora.

De repente, Harry apareció. Volando en su Saeta de Fuego en dirección a donde estaba Ron.

La castaña vio claramente cómo su mejor amigo agarraba las ramas de la escoba de su ahora ex novio y le hacía detenerse.

Él no se conformó con eso, sino que además, le plantó dos puñetazos al pelirrojo que volvieron a echarle la cara hacia atrás. Y cuando Ron la puso de nuevo a la altura de la que sería la de Harry, se quedó con las ganas de devolverle el golpe, porque Potter ya no estaba a su alcance, sino que volaba a toda mecha hacia Hermione.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó preocupado cuando estuvo delante de ella.- ¿Te duele mucho?.- Dijo mirándole el labio.- Móntate en la escoba, voy a llevarte a la enfermería.

- ¡Cuidado Harry, detrás de ti!.- Gritó Hermione al contemplar cómo Ron se acercaba hasta el moreno con la intención de golpearle.

En los siete años que llevaban juntos, Hermione podría decir, que jamás había visto pelearse a Harry y a Ron de la manera en que lo estaban haciendo ahora.

No es que se estuvieran lanzando hechizos agresivos, que sería lo normal entre dos magos como ellos, sino que estaban golpeándose físicamente por medio de puñetazos, empujones, patadas y hasta se estaban insultando a más no poder.

Lo más suave que ella escuchó fue aquel "¡MAMONAZO!" que le lanzó Harry antes de pegarle en pleno ojo derecho. Y lo último que él dedicó al pelirrojo no fue un insulto sino más bien una amenaza.

- ¡SI TE VUELVO A VER CERCA DE HERMIONE, TE PARTO LA CABEZA, Y NO PIENSES QUE LO DIGO POR DECIR O PORQUE QUIERA ASUSTARTE. TE JURO RON QUE HABLO MUY EN SERIO!

- ¡ TÚ NO PUEDES PROHIBIRME ALGO ASÍ, NO ERES SU NOVIO!.- Dijo el Weasley dándole un golpe en la mandíbula.

- ¡NI TÚ TAMPOCO!.- Exclamó Potter regalándole un cabezazo en el estómago.

Ron cayó al suelo sin ser capaz de levantarse, entonces, vio cómo unos pies enfundados en dos bonitos y brillantes zapatos negros, se acercaban hasta él.

- Her…Hermione.- Dijo mirándola con el único ojo que podía mantener abierto ya que el otro estaba cerrado e hinchado por culpa del puñetazo de Harry.

Ella le miró con claro desprecio y sin levantar la voz ni un ápice pronunció…

- Como ha dicho Harry, no te quiero ver cerca de mí. Si te vuelves a acercar aunque sea para pedirme ayuda con los deberes, no será él quien te partirá la cabeza, sino yo.

Para mí ahora mismo, eres el ser más despreciable y egoísta que jamás he conocido. Y me siento muy arrepentida de haberme fijado en ti o incluso de permitir que me besaras.

Los ojos marrones de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas cuando dijo lo último que le dedicaría al que durante seis meses había sido su único novio en todos sus años de estudiante.

- Tú fuiste el primer y único chico con el que me besé en los labios. Has compartido conmigo un montón de cosas que ni siquiera les he contado a mis padres.

Te he abierto mi corazón como jamás lo he hecho con otra persona, ni siquiera de mi familia. Y tú no sólo lo has despreciado sino que encima lo has desvalorado.

El tema del sexo es un buen ejemplo.

Has tenido la poca vergüenza de acusarme de no quererte sólo porque no quise acceder a tus deseos y ahora te permites el lujo de pegar a la única persona que siempre ha estado ahí para mí.

¿Pues sabes lo que te digo, Ronald Weasley?.

Me da absolutamente igual los besos que te haya dado en el pasado o los te quiero que te solté cuando lo hacía.

Estoy segura de que el día en que vuelva a fijarme en otro chico o incluso sienta estar enamorada de él…no será nada comparado a lo que sentí estando contigo.

Gracias por haberme abierto los ojos y comprobar de paso que lo que tú y yo tuvimos era todo menos verdadero amor.

A partir de ahora…tú ya no representas nada para mí, ni siquiera amistoso.

Espero que te apartes de mí de manera definitiva y espero también que no vuelvas a agredir a Harry porque si lo haces y te veo o incluso me entero…me convertiré en tu peor pesadilla.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se acercó hasta Harry, que se había dejado caer sentado en la hierba completamente agotado por la pelea que había tenido con su mejor amigo.

Uno que estaba mirándoles con tanta rabia, que Potter pensó que estallaría de un momento a otro.

Eso no ocurrió, sin embargo, el pequeño de los chicos Weasley sí dijo algo que dejó bien claro tanto a él como a Hermione, lo mucho que la despreciaba.

- No me extraña que estés con él, siempre le has preferido por encima de mí. Por eso en los partidos siempre le animas, mientras que a mí, tu novio, ni siquiera te importo lo bastante como para aplaudir cuando evito los goles.

Quédate con tu querido Harry, pero no esperes que él te elija por encima de mi hermana. Después de todo, es con ella con quien lo comparte todo.

- Ya no.- Dijo Potter poniéndose en pie gracias a la mano que le tendió Hermione. Quien estaba mirándole en vez de centrar su atención en Ron.- Ella ha roto conmigo hace unas horas.

- No es verdad.

- Sí que lo es.- Añadió Harry mirándole con desprecio.- Y para tu información, ha sido por el mismo motivo por el cuál tú has roto con Hermione.

- ¿La falta de sexo?

- Efectivamente. Y debo añadir, que quizás para ti y Ginny sea algo imprescindible en la vida amorosa de cualquier pareja, pero para mí y Hermione no es lo más importante.

- Lo verdaderamente importante.- Dijo la castaña aún contemplando a Harry.- Es saber que tu pareja te quiere y respeta por lo que eres, no por lo que él o ella espera de ti.

- Cuando tú y Ginny aprendáis eso.- Dijo de nuevo el moreno.- Entenderéis por qué no nos duele que nos hayáis dejado.

- Y entonces sabréis que los únicos que no queríais realmente, erais vosotros.- Finalizó Hermione agarrando una mano de Harry.

- ¿Nos vamos?.- Cuestionó el moreno mirándola a los ojos.

- Sí.- Ella le regaló una sonrisa bonita.- Gracias.- Pronunció a uno de sus oídos cuando Harry se colocó delante de ella en la Saeta de Fuego.

- De nada.- Dijo él sonriendo sin que ella lo viera.

- Te quiero, Harry Potter.- Oyó que pronunció su mejor amiga con una voz bonita y suave.- Y te prometo que siempre estaré contigo.- Entonces él notó un beso en la nuca. Harry aceleró.

* * *

Después de que la señora Pomfrey les curase las heridas, Harry y Hermione fueron a dar otra vuelta por los terrenos del lago.

Allí pasaron el resto del tiempo que les quedaba hasta la cena, y cuando sólo faltaban minutos para regresar, él miró el agua y sintió un deseo enorme de capuzarse pese que supiera de antemano que estaría helada por culpa del mes en que se encontraban.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera suponerlo, vio cómo su mejor amigo, se quitaba todo hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Él se tiró de cabeza al lago y ella se quedó muerta de asombro.

- ¡Harry!.- Dijo llamándole desde la orilla.- ¡HARRY, SAL DEL AGUA, VAS A PILLAR UNA HIPOTERMIA. ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!

De repente la cabeza de él salió a la superficie y Hermione contempló cómo le sonreía.

- ¡NO TE PREOCUPES!.- Dijo desde la distancia.- ¡ESTÁ BUENÍSIMA!.- Entonces se sumergió, y ella vio algo que no fue capaz de relacionar con él. Una aleta verde esmeralda.

- ¡HARRY!.- Le llamó más alto.- ¡SAL DEL AGUA INMEDIATAMENTE, CREO QUE TIENES UN ANIMAL PERSIGUIÉNDOTE!

El pelo negro de Potter volvió a ser visible, así como su cara.

- ¿Qué animal?.- Dijo divertido.- ¡Estoy solo en esta parte del lago!

- ¡NO ES VERDAD, HE VISTO UNA ALETA VERDE, TIENES QUE SALIR DEL AGUA. PUEDE QUE ESTÉ ACECHÁNDOTE. POR FAVOR HARRY, HAZME CASO!

Él nadó hasta ella y cuando quiso ponerse en pie, se dio cuenta que no podía. Entonces miró hacia donde debían estar sus pies y notó que no podía tocarlos, porque no estaban, pero sí una bonita cola de sireno que tenía una aleta más bonita todavía.

Harry se tumbó bocarriba y sacó la cola del agua, contemplando tanto su aspecto como su tamaño.

De repente escuchó el ruido de un golpe seco y al mirar hacia el sonido se dio cuenta que lo había producido Hermione, quien se había caído de culo por culpa de la impresión.

- ¡ERES UN SIRENO!.- Exclamó con sorpresa.- ¡PERO CÓMO ES POSIBLE!

- Porque una sirena me mordió en la cintura después del partido.- Dijo él con toda naturalidad.- La señora Pomfrey me ha dicho que tardará dos meses en preparar el antídoto que me devolverá a la normalidad, así que mientras tanto, tendré que vivir con mi nueva condición. Sólo espero que no me de por cantar para atraer a un montón de mujeres.

Se supone que tanto los sirenos como las sirenas usan el canto para seducir, pero yo no tengo ninguna intención de ligarme a ninguna chica ahora.

Además, no creo tener buena voz por muy sireno que sea. Lo más seguro es que llueva si pronuncio una sola nota.

Él se rió con ganas, Hermione le miró con más asombro todavía.

- Meme me da igual por qué te mordió la sirena.- Dijo ella con nerviosismo.- O si te da por cantar y ligarte a todas las chicas del castillo. Lo que quiero es que salgas del agua, Harry, por muy sireno que seas estamos a finales de febrero y no creo que sea conveniente que estés sumergido en un lago helado.

- Confieso que el agua está fría pero no creo que vaya a matarme.

- ¡HARRY POTTER!.- Exclamó la castaña poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la orilla con rapidez.- ¡ES QUE NO ME HAS OÍDO, SAL DEL AGUA INMEDIATAMENTE O SOY CAPAZ DE ENTRAR AHÍ Y SACARTE AUNQUE SEA TIRÁNDOTE DE LOS PELOS!

- Bueno bueno, tranquila.- Dijo divertido.- Ahora mismo me acerco hasta ti, pero no creo que pueda salir sin ayuda. Resulta que ya no tengo pies, Hermione, sino aletas. Así que sé buena y échame una mano.

- Haré algo mejor que eso.- Añadió su mejor amiga acercándose hasta la Saeta de Fuego.- Te pondré la escoba a tu alcance para que puedas subirte. Después de todo eres el único que sabe manejarla.

Una vez lo hubo hecho, Harry se sentó de lado sobre ella y Hermione hizo lo propio situándose detrás de él.

- Arranca.- Dijo la castaña más como orden que como sugerencia.- Quiero volver al castillo antes de que oscurezca del todo. Me estoy helando.

Harry golpeó el agua con su cola de sireno, la escoba obedeció y se puso en movimiento.

Ellos entraron en la enfermería por una de las ventanas que vieron abiertas.

La señora Pomfrey no tardó nada en producir una piscina grande, gracias a la magia de su varita, y llenarla de agua salada para que la cola de Harry recibiera lo que toda cola de pez necesitaba para mantenerse en buen estado.

Hizo aparecer también un tobogán y algunas plantas acuáticas que le sirviesen para entretenerse si buceaba entre ellas. Y no contenta con eso, hasta puso una roca grande donde Harry podría sentarse fuera del agua si así lo quería.

Poppy se preocupó hasta de ponerle una temperatura al agua que fuera lo suficientemente agradable como para que no fuese ni muy fría ni muy caliente sino en el punto justo donde cualquier persona se sintiese cómoda y sobre todo a gusto dentro de ella.

- Ya puede meterse en su nueva casa, Harry.- Dijo ella ayudándole a acercarse al borde de la piscina, con ayuda de Hermione, quien estaba sujetando a Harry por uno de sus codos.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Potter no esperó más para capuzarse en el agua. Y tanto la castaña como la enfermera, comprobaron que él estaba a gusto cuando le vieron no sólo nadar sino además, echarles agua por medio de su cola de sireno.

- Tan gamberro como lo fue su padre en su momento.- Dijo Poppy con una sonrisa contemplando cómo el moreno recorría la piscina, que era bastante grande y larga.- No me extraña que sea hijo de James.

- Pero no ha sacado su gusto por las bromas pesadas.- Apuntó Hermione.- Eso hay que reconocerlo.

- Sí…- Apoyó Pomfrey.- Aún así estoy segura de que Harry comparte muchas cosas de las que tenía James, pero también de las de Lily. Y además tengo la intuición de que algún día, se enamorará de una gran mujer. Porque desde luego, Lilian lo fue.

- Yo sólo espero que cuando lo haga ella sea capaz de tratarle con el respeto y cariño que él se merece.

- Yo también lo espero, Hermione. ¿Nos vamos a cenar?

- ¿Y qué pasará con Harry?. Él también tendrá hambre…

- Le traeremos algo después.

- Vale.

- ¡Señor Potter!.- Pronunció Poppy para ganarse su atención.- ¡La señorita Granger y yo nos vamos al Gran Comedor. Usted no se preocupe, luego le traeremos su cena!. ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió con la cabeza, ellas se giraron y comenzaron a caminar a la salida de la habitación donde Pomfrey había puesto la piscina.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, recibieron un montón de agua en plena espalda.

- ¡HARRY!.- Exclamó Hermione girándose y mirándole enfadada.- ¡ESO NO SE HACE!

Él le sacó la lengua y entonces se sumergió.

La castaña miró a la señora Pomfrey, ella se rió por lo bajo.

- No se enfade con él.- Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.- No puede evitarlo. Forma parte de su instinto animal. ¿No sabe usted que los delfines también salpican agua cuando están jugando con las personas?

- Sí, pero yo no estaba jugando con él.

- Eso da lo mismo. Él sí estaba jugando con nosotras y eso es lo único que cuenta para Harry.

- ¿Me dejará verle más tarde?

- Claro que sí, querida.

- ¿Aunque sea después de mi guardia de prefecta?

- Sé que la terminará a medianoche, pero a mí no me importa que venga a ver a su mejor amigo antes de que usted se vaya a la cama.

- Me alivia oír eso, señora Pomfrey, porque estoy acostumbrada a darle las buenas noches a Harry antes de irme a dormir.

- No se preocupe, Hermione, no haré nada que le impida seguir con su costumbre.

La castaña sonrió complacida y junto a la señora Pomfrey, abandonó la habitación de la piscina para poner rumbo al Gran Comedor.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, pues aquí tenéis el comienzo de mi nueva historia. Ya sé que como algo introductorio no es la gran cosa pero sí lo normal en todo comienzo. Porque incluso en las novelas o los cuentos de hadas, las introducciones no son nada "apasionantes".

En fin, por lo menos os he puesto cosas que os han dejado claro en qué situación se encontraban tanto Harry como Hermione y cómo han terminado después. Me refiero al tema de las parejas, por supuesto.

Que nadie me diga luego "tú no te lees los libros" porque en el tema de las parejas, sé perfectamente quiénes son los adecuados para Harry y Hermione según lo que opina Rowling. Eso sí, cambio lo que me da la gana de lo que ella hace porque sino…yo no tendría historia y tampoco existirían los fics de Harry y Hermione. Elemental, querido Watson.

Por lo tanto, olvidaros de los libros y sus parejas y centraros en esta historia y todo lo que sucederá en ella. Eso contando con que queráis seguirla, por supuesto. Pero luego que nadie me venga con "yo quiero que Hermione y Ron se arreglen. Que Ginny y Harry terminen juntos" porque no pienso hacerlo.

Estamos en la categoría "Harry-Hermione" y yo soy una autora que cree en esa pareja firmemente. A quien no le guste, que no me lea, siga ni apoye, así de claro lo digo. Pero que no intente convencerme de que estoy equivocada ni tampoco intente atacarme con que no respeto lo que hace Rowling porque por ahí sí que no paso.

No es cuestión de que yo no respete a la autora oficial, sino de que yo misma soy otra autora con una creatividad propia por mucho que use unos personajes que ya están inventados.

Yo hago lo que quiero, como quiero y porque quiero y a quien no le guste, me es indiferente. Tal y como decía el anuncio…"L'Óreal porque yo lo valgo". Yo soy L'Óreal. Ahí queda eso. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	2. ¡Harry es una sardina!

**Nota de la autora:** sábado, 14 de junio de 2008.

¡Hola!. Espero que estéis bien. Yo liadísima con el final de curso de mis alumnos/as y sin tiempo de nada salvo trabajar con ellos/as y descansar después lo que puedo, en casa. Por lo demás todo bien conmigo, espero que con vosotros/as también.

Respecto al fic… Empezaré diciendo que pese a lo último que leeréis al final de este capítulo y con ello podáis pensar que sólo queda otro para terminar la historia, no será así. El fic no terminará en el capítulo tres. Puede que en el cuarto o quinto, aún no lo sé, pero en el tres desde luego no.

Advertencia: En toda historia, tiene que haber "buenos" y "malos". En ésta, los "oficiales" serán tanto Ron, como Ginny y luego otros personajes "no oficiales" que yo me invente para la historia y cuya misión sea causar problemas a Harry y Hermione. Si esto supone un problema para algún o alguna lector/a, que no es capaz de pensar nada malo de sus "queridos Weasley" simplemente que deje de leerme y de paso escribirme review. Porque yo no pienso cambiar nada de lo que tengo pensado para esta historia.

Ni por mucho que me insulten en review, en privado o que me llamen de todo menos bonita por querer dar "esa mala imagen de Ron y Ginny que no se corresponde con la realidad". Pues no, porque en la vida real, ellos tampoco existen salvo en los libros que J.K. escribió y donde de paso, demuestra en más de una ocasión, que tanto él como su hermana son malos de narices, cuando están enfadados con alguien.

Su única intención es dañar, aunque sea a su mejor amigo (Harry, cuarto libro. Ron deja de hablarle. Aunque no es el único ejemplo que podría poneros) y si en esta página o en cualquier otra, existe gente que idealiza tanto a los personajes como para no querer verles ni un solo defecto de todos los que puedan tener (igual que tienen virtudes) ése no es mi problema.

Pararle los pies a quien se quiera pasar de la raya conmigo o mi historia, sí. Lo diré más claro todavía…No tengo edad ni ganas de aguantar las majaderías mentales de alguien que encima con sus comentarios o mensajes me demuestra no tener "ni dos dedos de frente".

Por cierto, el capítulo dos es más largo en tamaño que el uno. Y por si hay alguien que me está leyendo por primera vez en esta historia…debe saber que yo no soy de esas autoras que escribe corto y poco sino más bien largo y mucho. Porque ante todo, me gusta profundizar y no quedarme en "la superficie de lo que se ve".

Por otra parte, **agradezco a la gente como: ****alrak (te contestaré en cuanto me sea posible), Loquin, LoonyPotter, ELECKTRA, SandritaGranger, Ruloxx, RomyCrazy, Drake Angel, EdPotter, Moni H-Hr forever, aranely h y hr, Tyflos, y Maju, los Reviews dejado en el capítulo uno**. Ellos sí saben lo que decir en pocas o muchas palabras. Gracias. Me alegra saber que consigo entreteneros. A otros como Sandrita Granger (gracias por seguir ahí a pesar de que no te conteste siempre), ELECKTRA, Edpotter, Ruloxx, Moni H-Hr forever, aranely h y hr, Tyflos, RomyCrazy y mi gran amiga Sonia Granger Potter que aunque no deje review sí me apoya a diario (pues ella es quien sabe todo de mis historias puesto que se las cuento cuando hablamos por teléfono y me guía cuando se lo pido), agradezco sobre todo, que sean amigos míos. Un beso fuerte para vosotros/as.

Y ahora os dejo con el capítulo segundo. Que lo disfrutéis. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Cap. 2. "¡Harry es una sardina!"**

Cuando Hermione terminó su guardia, era medianoche. Y antes de acostarse hizo lo que solía ser normal en ella, dar las buenas noches a su mejor amigo.

Tras saludar a Madame Pomfrey, que ya estaba en atuendo de dormir, se metió en la habitación de la piscina y se sentó en el bordillo.

Potter apareció poco después. Él se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?.- Preguntó con amabilidad.

- Bien, como siempre, ya sabes…sin ninguna novedad especial.

- ¿Algún castigado esta noche?

- No. Hoy todo ha estado de lo más tranquilo.

- ¿Y tú cómo estás?

- Igual de tranquila que la noche, gracias.

- ¿De verdad se te ha pasado el disgusto que te dio Ron?

- Más que disgusto fue una profunda decepción, pero sí, lo he superado.

No creo que me deje un trauma de por vida, y no sabes lo mucho que me alivia el no haberme dejado convencer por él para perder la virginidad.

Si en vez de pensar con la cabeza lo hubiera hecho con un impulso, es probable que ahora estuviera arrepintiéndome de haberle entregado eso que mucha gente llama "el valor más preciado de cualquier mujer". Aunque yo no estoy de acuerdo.

Creo que lo más valioso y auténtico que tenemos las mujeres es nuestro corazón y cuando lo entregamos es porque de verdad confiamos en la persona que lo recibe.

Yo nunca me fié de Ron de esa manera aunque confieso que sí me sentía muy atraída por él. ¿Pero sabes una cosa?. Si tuviera que elegir entre él y tú…me habría quedado contigo. Después de todo, tú eres muchísimo más guapo que él y además de eso, eres una persona estupenda.

- Gracias.- Contestó algo sonrojado.

- Supongo que las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere…¿Verdad?.- Cuestionó ella mirando el agua de la piscina.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Por nada.- Añadió ella con algo de tristeza.

- ¿De verdad estás bien, Hermione?

- Sí…

- Pues yo te noto triste.

- Bueno…es que he roto con mi novio de seis meses, y por muchos defectos que tuviera, yo estaba a gusto con él.

Lo único que me ha matado ha sido el desengaño tan grande que me he llevado esta tarde.

Cómo pudo ser tan cretino de decirme que yo no le quería, Harry, cómo…

- No le busques el cómo o por qué, Hermione, no se lo vas a encontrar con la lógica. Ron nunca ha sido lógico ni mucho menos profundo. Sino alguien tan impulsivo como puedo serlo yo a veces.

- Perdona, pero tú sí usas el cerebro algo más que él así que no te pongas a su altura porque no voy a consentírtelo.

- Sólo digo que los chicos solemos ser impulsivos y también egoístas como tú le dijiste esta tarde.

- ¿Nos oíste?.- Preguntó ella mirándole con asombro.- ¿Por eso fuiste detrás de él?

- Sí. Yo estaba cerca, no es que planeara espiaros, simplemente coincidió que el lugar que había elegido para pasar el rato fue el mismo que el que vosotros escogisteis para compartir intimidad.

Al principio…me molestó un poco veros así. No sé…era algo íntimo entre los dos y se supone que yo no debía presenciarlo pero el hecho fue que lo hice y cuando vi y oí cómo te echaba en cara lo del sexo y otras muchas cosas horribles que te dijo, te juro Hermione que tuve que reprimirme lo bastante como para no partirle la cara enseguida.

- Pero luego lo hiciste, y justo cuando yo más necesitaba ayuda.

Por mucho que tardases en reaccionar a mi favor, Harry, lo hiciste, y eso es lo único que cuenta para mí.

Gracias, eres un buen amigo. Qué digo bueno…el mejor que tengo. Y quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla húmeda y un abrazo.

La túnica de prefecta de la castaña se mojó, pero le dio igual. Lo importante para ella en aquel momento era compartir aquel instante bonito e íntimo con su mejor amigo.

Uno que también la estaba abrazando, y si no fuese porque Hermione sabía que entre ella y Harry no existía nada más que una buenísima amistad, habría pensado que a él le gustaba ella, porque parecía que no quería soltarla, ya que no se movió hasta que ella misma se apartó.

Hermione miró a Harry y se dio cuenta que él la miraba con una sonrisa bonita y un cariño sincero en sus ojos verde esmeralda. El mismo verde que tenía su cola de sireno, cuya aleta aún estaba en el agua.

Ella la contempló con atención y cuando volvió a centrar su vista en los ojos verdes de Harry, le pareció que brillaban más de lo normal.

- Vaya…- Dijo bajito.- Parece ser que tus ojos están más bonitos que de costumbre.

- ¿Ah sí?.- Cuestionó Harry sin abandonar la sonrisa.- ¿Y por qué crees que será?

- Quizás por el hecho de que seas un sireno y ellos lleven la belleza intrínseca en su aspecto.

Me pregunto si más adelante te dará por cantar para seducirme…

Ella se rió por lo bajo, Harry la acompañó.

- No creo que se me ocurra. A no ser que Hogwarts pase por una grave sequía y necesite la lluvia urgentemente. Entonces sí, cantaré todo mi repertorio.

- ¿Delante de mí?

- Oh no.- Dijo Potter sin abandonar la diversión.- Jamás te haría pasar por un suplicio semejante.

- ¿Tan mal cantas?

- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, nunca se me ha ocurrido probarlo. Pero no creo tener un gran talento. Creo que lo único que se me da bien es el Quidditch…

- Eso no es cierto, Harry, tú eres un gran mago, y yo confío plenamente en ti y tus capacidades.

- Gracias, Hermione. Yo también opino lo mismo de ti y tus aptitudes como bruja.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry volvió a sonrojarse.

- ¿Sabes que como tritón estás bastante guapo?.- Dijo su mejor amiga con una sonrisa bonita en la cara hermosa que siempre consideró Harry.

- No bromees…- Añadió su mejor amigo mirando el agua.- Tener cola de pez y una aleta no creo que sea nada atractivo para las mujeres humanas.

- Oye, te lo digo totalmente en serio. Puede que sea por el hecho de que ahora vas desnudo de cintura para arriba y gracias a eso he podido darme cuenta de lo atractivo que eres en esa zona. O quizás sea porque estás mojado y tu pelo ya no está desordenado, o incluso…porque no llevas las gafas puestas y tus ojos verdes se ven más bonitos que nunca…

La cuestión es…que ser sireno te sienta muy bien. Y no me extrañaría nada que mañana o pasado, esta habitación se llenase de chicas dispuestas a contemplarte aunque tú no hicieras caso a ninguna de ellas.

Él puso cara de susto al imaginarse a un montón de féminas coreando su nombre como si fuese una estrella de cine.

- Espero que tarden mucho en saber lo que me ha ocurrido.- Dijo Potter con aprehensión volviendo a mirar el agua.- No tengo ninguna gana de convertirme en una "atracción para los turistas".

- No te preocupes.- Añadió su mejor amiga poniendo una mano en uno de los hombros mojados de él.- No permitiré que la gente te agobie. Incluso si para ello tengo que amenazar a todo el castillo, haré lo que esté en mi mano para evitarte más de un disgusto. Sobre todo con tus admiradoras.

Se van a volver locas de alegría cuando sepas que tú y Ginny habéis roto esta tarde. Claro está que no lo harán por mí, pero no me extrañaría nada que ella corriese la voz. Después de todo es una Weasley y ellos nunca han sido el ejemplo personificado de la discreción.

- Bueno…Arthur y Pearcey sí son más prudentes, pero como no están aquí…supongo que será difícil que tanto Ron como Ginny se abstengan de hacer comentarios.

Les conozco lo bastante para saber, que cuando están enfadados, pueden ser no sólo rencorosos sino también dañinos en lo que dicen o hacen.

Prepárate para escuchar todo tipo de cosas desagradables tanto de ti, como de mí, Hermione, porque seguro que con nosotros, se van a despachar a gusto.

- ¿Y qué cosas podría decir Ron de mí?. ¿Qué soy una estrecha por no haberme acostado con él?

- Por ejemplo.

Y Ginny…supongo que dirá algo parecido de mí. Como que no soy un hombre de verdad o incluso normal. De hecho…ella misma me gritó que yo era bastante raro sólo porque no me apetecía compartir una ducha cuando me lo propuso.

- ¿Qué?.- Dijo Hermione mirándole con incredulidad.- ¿En serio?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione cambió su expresión de "no puede ser" por otra de molestia suprema.

- Cómo pudo decirte algo así…- Dijo llena de ira pero sin elevar la voz ni un ápice.- Pero qué falta de sensibilidad. Ella sabe por lo que has pasado, debió comprender que a ti el tema de las caricias íntimas o incluso el sexo, te despiertan mucha inseguridad.

Oh…tengo ganas de agarrarla y arrancarle todos y cada uno de esos pelos rojos.

Será estúpida…

Harry no dijo nada, sólo miró el agua, y con una voz que denotaba tristeza, añadió…

- Pues esa estúpida fue "la chica de mis sueños" durante un año y tres meses. Supongo que luego la cosa cambió, o tal vez lo que sentía por ella. No lo sé, Hermione. De lo único que estoy seguro es que ella…ya no representa nada especial para mí.

Pero me da tanta rabia los desprecios que me hizo…y encima dijo que me quería…

- Mintió.- Dijo ella con seguridad.- O quizás no. Puede que ella sí crea que te quiere, pero no lo hace, Harry.

Yo sí quiero a mis padres, por ejemplo, y te aseguro que jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza decirles algo hiriente sabiendo que les haría daño.

Ginny es igual que su hermano en ese aspecto, cuando está enfadada no se para a pensar en lo que dice. Lo único que le importa es descargar la mala leche. Y estoy segura que ahora estará llorando en su habitación, aunque sea de rabia. Porque lo más probable será que le fastidie bastante el simple hecho de que ha dejado a su novio y que a él ni si quiera le ha importado.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Pues claro. Ella ante todo es una Weasley, y a todos les pierde la soberbia y el orgullo.

Además, son incapaces de ponerse en el lugar del otro, sólo piensan en sí mismos…

Por eso…me alegro de haber terminado con Ron, o de que él me haya dejado. Te aseguro que a partir de ahora, no pienso mirarle a la cara ni aunque me lo encuentre de frente en algún pasillo de Hogwarts.

- Yo no necesitaré hacer eso con Ginny, porque como ahora no tengo pies…No tendré que caminar por el castillo. Pero no creo que ella se quede por ahí sin venir a verme, aunque sea para decirme más cosas que duelen.

Ésa es muy capaz de continuar "torturándome" con sus desprecios hasta que yo mismo le cierre la boca.

- ¿Con una cremallera mágica, por ejemplo?.- Preguntó Hermione con algo de diversión en la voz. Harry sonrió un poco.

- Eso sería digno de ver, pero no creo que me atreva a hacerlo. Tú sabes perfectamente que no soy del tipo que arremete contra las mujeres ni tan siquiera con la magia. Bueno…a no ser que ellas me ataquen primero, claro, entonces sí. Lo raro sería que no me defendiese. ¿Verdad?

- Ajá…

- Hermione…

- ¿Sí, Harry?

- ¿Puedo decirte una cosa…muy personal?

- Pues claro.

Él miró el agua, luego a sus ojos marrones y con algo de timidez pronunció…

- Me alegro mucho de que…hayas roto con Ron. No creo que fuese…el adecuado para ti.

- Yo tampoco lo creo.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa bonita.- Y me alegra comprobar que te importo lo bastante como para que te preocupe la persona que esté conmigo.

- Bubu bueno yo…siempre me he preocupado por ti. PePero noestoy…acostumbrado a decírtelo.

- Eres un encanto Harry.- Pronunció Hermione acercándose a su mejilla.- Un auténtico y verdadero encanto.- Ella la besó con suavidad, entonces se retiró.- Buenas noches.- Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo bailar el estómago de su mejor amigo.- Hasta mañana.- Entonces le dio un último beso en la cara y se levantó.

Él se la quedó mirando mientras abandonaba la habitación de la piscina y cuando ella se fue, se quedó repasando la conversación que habían tenido así como los mimos que le había dado Hermione.

Entonces, sintió un nuevo retortijón al recordar ese beso tan dulce y suave que ella le había dado en la cara, y cuando se imaginó que en vez del rostro se lo daba en los labios, sintió que la cola de sireno le ardía por dentro.

- No puede ser…- Dijo mirando el agua.- ¡Ella me gusta!.- Exclamó más para sí que para el exterior.- Estoy jodido…- Añadió a punto de capuzarse en la piscina.- Realmente jodido.

Y eso fue lo último que se oyó de él antes del chapoteo que produjo al introducirse en el agua salada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo el profesorado del castillo sabía lo que le había sucedido a Potter. Pues Pomfrey se lo había dicho a Minerva, y ésta a los demás.

Siendo la nueva directora del colegio tras la muerte de Dumbledore, McGonagall debía poner al corriente a sus compañeros y compañeras de todas las novedades en el centro escolar. Y por supuesto, el que un alumno fuese mitad humano, mitad pez, era algo digno de ser comentado.

Conforme transcurrió la mañana, el resto de los estudiantes también se enteró, y todo, porque Ginny había ido a la enfermería a pedir un remedio para el dolor de cabeza y al escuchar un chapoteo en una habitación cercana, abrió la puerta con cuidado, y al ver cómo su ex novio nadaba bocarriba moviendo la cola, no pudo más que quedarse con los ojos súper abiertos por el asombro.

Pero no se conformó con eso, porque encima, entró en la habitación y le dijo a Harry sin ningún tapujo…

- ¡Qué fuerte, eres más raro de lo que pensé en un principio!.- Y mirándole con malicia le soltó de golpe…- Verás cuando lo sepan todos. "El salvador del mundo mágico convertido en sireno". Jújú…seguro que todas tus admiradoras se desmayarán del susto. ¡Y luego se reirán en tu cara, y puede que incluso dejen de suspirar por ti!

- ¿Y crees que eso me importa?.- Replicó él sin ninguna amabilidad.- Lárgate de aquí y déjame tranquilo. Será lo más inteligente que hagas antes de que me cabree y te deje empapada de los pies a la cabeza.

- ¡Atrévete y verás lo que te hago!

Por toda respuesta, Harry cumplió su palabra. Usando su cola para lanzarle una gran cantidad de agua que no sólo la dejó mojada sino bastante malhumorada.

- ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!.- Exclamó ella mirándole furibunda.- ¡Verás cuando se lo diga a Ron!

- Mira cómo tiemblo.- Dijo Potter de manera burlona sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo humano.- Lárgate, Ginevra. No tengo ganas de verte y mucho menos de oírte. Para mí ya no significas nada, absolutamente nada.

- ¡CAPULLO!

- Pues tú eres una niña inmadura que se ha liado con medio castillo porque pensaste que así, te ganarías mi atención como "chica deseable". No sé qué es peor, que haya chicos que te consideren "algo usado" o que yo me fijase en ti en el pasado.

- ¡Yo salí con todos esos chicos porque Hermione me lo aconsejó. Tú sabes muy bien que ella me dijo que si me veías como alguien solicitada, dejarías de verme como la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo!

- Y si Hermione te hubiera dicho "tírate por un puente que seguro que aparece Harry a rescatarte" lo habrías hecho…¿Verdad?

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, NO SOY TAN ESTÚPIDA!

- No claro… Lo eres más todavía. Así que…¿Te marchas o vuelvo a mojarte y terminar de arruinarte el peinado?

- ¡TE ODIO!.- Exclamó con la cara completamente roja por culpa de la rabia que sentía.- ¡OJALÁ JAMÁS ME HUBIESE FIJADO EN TI!

- Eso ya no tiene solución, pero aún queda medio castillo con el que no has probado…A lo mejor tienes suerte y encuentras algún chico que sea capaz de soportarte. Porque yo no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

- ¡COMO VUELVAS A LLAMARME PUTA SOY CAPAZ DE ENTRAR EN ESA PISCINA Y ROMPERTE LA JODIDA CARA!

- Yo no te he llamado eso, pero sinceramente diré…que así es cómo te consideran algunas personas. Aunque yo nunca te vi así. Si lo hubiera hecho, no me habría dignado a decirte que me gustabas. Porque entre otras cosas, no te respetaría, y yo no suelo juntarme con la gente a la que desprecio.

Ahora bien, hoy por hoy, sí que siento algo de aversión por ti, Ginny. Pero no por el hecho de que hubieras estado con muchos chicos antes de mí sino porque tú solita, me demostraste ayer, que en realidad, jamás me quisiste.

No sé qué sentías en realidad por mí, pero amor…desde luego que no.

- ¡Y LO DICE UN TÍO QUE SE HA TIRADO QUINCE MESES, EVITÁNDOLO!

- Eso no es verdad, y tú lo sabes. Lo único que yo no quería hacer contigo, era intimar más allá de los besos y los pocos abrazos que compartíamos al día. Pero el hecho de recibir amor, jamás me molestó.

- ¡Y CÓMO IBA A INCOMODARTE SI NO SABES LO QUE ES!

- Es cierto, nunca lo he sabido bien, pero sí sé reconocerlo en más de un aspecto. Y creo que tú jamás me lo diste. Al menos no como yo necesitaba.

- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA, HARRY!

- Ve tú delante para que yo no me pierda, Ginny.

Ella le lanzó un hechizo agresivo que le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Potter se mareó y tuvo el tiempo justo de tomar impulso y sentarse en el bordillo de la piscina antes de sentir cómo su cuerpo se dormía de repente.

Harry cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Ginny ni le miró, sino que salió con ímpetu de la habitación, dejando a su ex novio sin ser capaz de mover ni la boca para pedir ayuda.

* * *

Nada más pisar el pasillo, la única chica de los hermanos Weasley comenzó a decirle a todo aquél con quien se cruzaba, que Potter había dejado de ser un chico normal para convertirse en un bicho raro que Madame Pomfrey mantenía encerrado en una habitación con agua, para evitar traumas a los estudiantes.

Lógicamente, todo el mundo menos Hermione, que no estaba allí, se sintió lleno de curiosidad. Y cuando entraron en la habitación donde estaba Harry aún sin ser capaz de mover un dedo, él tuvo que soportar tanto las miradas y sonidos de asombro que hicieron al verle, como las burlas y carcajadas que luego soltaron.

- ¡Pero qué fuerte!.- Dijo Ron lanzando una risotada enorme.- ¡HARRY ES UNA SARDINA!

Los estudiantes se rieron más todavía, incluso las admiradoras del moreno. Él sintió cómo una gran rabia se apoderaba de su ser, pero no podía expulsarla puesto que aún estaba inmóvil sobre el suelo.

- ¡Calláos!.- Intentó mediar Neville.- ¡No está bien reírse de un compañero de casa!.- Dijo mirando a los Gryffindor de séptimo.- Además, se trata de Harry Potter. Él siempre nos ha ayudado cuando ha sido necesario. ¡Y no olvidemos que ha matado a Voldemort!. ¡Eso se merece un gran respeto!

- ¿Y por qué?.- Dijo Ron mirando a su ex mejor amigo con claro desprecio en su rostro pecoso.- Yo también estuve en la batalla final y ni siquiera la prensa ha reconocido lo que hice porque "mi querido mejor amigo" se encargó de no darle publicidad. ¿Y tú me dices ahora que le respetemos?.- Pronunció mirando a Neville.- ¿Y por qué deberíamos hacerlo, o por qué debería hacerlo yo?. ¡Incluso ayer hizo llorar a mi hermana, y eso sí que no se lo perdonaré jamás!

- ¡BASTA!.- Dijo la voz de Hermione silenciando a todo el mundo, incluso al pelirrojo.

Ella había entrado en la habitación porque una niña de primer año había ido a buscarla para contarle lo que ocurría.

La pequeña tenía miedo de que estallara una nueva "guerra" aunque no hubiese Voldemort o Mortífagos de por medio.

Lógicamente, la prefecta acudió enseguida, no sólo porque fuese su obligación poner orden sino porque ante todo, se trataba de su mejor amigo.

Y cuando ella entró y vió a Potter inmóvil sobre el suelo y escuchó cómo todo el mundo menos Neville y Luna, se reían de él, le entró tal mala leche en el cuerpo, que a punto estuvo de empezar a lanzar magia agresiva a diestro y siniestro. Pero inteligente como era, decidió pensar primero y actuar después.

Así que se limitó a pegar un potente grito y entonces sacar la varita.

Todo el mundo la miró, Ron el primero, y cuando él la vio apuntándole con la varita, no tardó nada en sacar la suya y dirigirla también a su ex novia.

- No me extraña que estés aquí.- Dijo mirándola con asco.- Siempre estás salvándole el culo de todo lo malo que le sucede. Incluso si él no te pide ayuda, acudes.

Eres más fanática que quienes se declaran sus admiradoras, y no entiendo cómo no te ha mandado ya al carajo cuando a mi hermana la despreció sólo porque ella le propuso algo que a él no le gustó. Y yo sé de sobras que a veces, le resultas pesada cuando no insoportable.

- No intentes hacerme daño, Ron, porque no puedes.- Dijo ella demostrando que sus palabras no le habían afectado.- Y no me hagas hablar, de lo molestos que podemos ser para Harry, a veces. Porque para tu información, tú le tocas más los cojones que yo.

Quizás porque a mí, jamás se me ha ocurrido burlarme de él bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero tú, hasta incluso le retiraste la palabra cuando estábamos en cuarto. Así que cállate la boca, porque si se trata de dar ejemplo de quién es peor para Harry, tú te llevas el primer premio.

Apuntó Hermione intentando contenerse lo más que podía antes de producir una catástrofe entre la multitud que ya la rodeaba.

- Te aseguro que ni tú ni Ginny estáis en condiciones de reclamar nada. Ni a Harry y por supuesto a mí.

Él y yo siempre nos hemos portado bien contigo y tu hermana. Y teníamos nuestros motivos para actuar así, pero ahora no vienen al caso.

Te aconsejo que tanto tú como los demás, os marchéis de aquí y nos dejéis solos. Porque sinceramente diré, que así estamos mejor.

Yo no quiero la compañía de gente que sólo nos desprecia. Excepto Neville y Luna, por supuesto. Él siempre ha sido un buen amigo tanto mío como de Harry, pero tú…ya no eres ni amigo ni enemigo, simplemente nada. Porque nada es lo que te importamos. Así que cierra esa boca que sólo sirve para decir tonterías o cosas que duelen, y úsala más tarde para encontrar una nueva novia que sea capaz de soportarte. Porque yo, no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo más.

Y si por el contrario decides seguir molestándonos, entonces…verás una cara de mí que no te va a gustar.

- ¿Crees que me das miedo?

- Por supuesto. Igual que se lo di a Malfoy en su momento.

Hazme caso Ron, no te pongas más en ridículo. Vete y así quedarás bien. De lo contrario, terminarás peor que el hechizo paralizante que Ginny le echó a Harry.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue ella?.- Preguntó uno de los admiradores de la pelirroja.

- Pues porque fue la única que empezó a expandir el rumor de que Harry estaba transformado en un bicho raro. Y sabiendo como sé que ni la señora Pomfrey ni yo misma nos hemos ido de la lengua, sólo podría quedar ella como única culpable. Porque ni siquiera Ron sabía de antemano, lo que le había sucedido al que durante años fue su mejor amigo.

Nadie fue capaz de replicar esa vez, ni el pelirrojo. Pero él no iba a darle el gusto a Hermione de hacerle caso. Si se marchaba, lo haría después de haber soltado más veneno. Porque Ron era así, cuando estaba molesto con alguien su único afán era hacerle daño, y ya que tanto Harry como Hermione le habían herido en distintas formas, les daría una muestra clara, de lo más que mal que pensaba de ellos.

Empezó con la castaña, pues era con quien más ofendido se sentía. Y tras pensar lo que le diría le soltó en medio de toda esa gente…

- Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes, Hermione, ni siquiera por haber sido mi novia. Que dicho sea de paso, has sido una de pena.

Ni siquiera sabías besar bien, y no hablemos de lo poco receptiva al contacto que eres. Y para rematar el lote, hasta estrecha.

Seis meces conmigo y no fuiste capaz ni de consentir que te tocara más allá de los "sitios normales". Y si me pongo a nombrar la falta de sexo, entonces…bueno…termino de horrorizarme.

No creo que haya ningún chico aquí, incluso tu querido Harry, que esté dispuesto a estar con una mujer que no quiere profundizar más la relación.

Además, toda mujer enamorada consiente en acostarse con su pareja se lo proponga él o no. Porque ante todo, es…¿Cómo dijiste tú un día?. Ah sí…"Una demostración de amor entre la pareja". Y ya que tú no me la diste, sería porque no me querías.

Y cómo podrías hacerlo si tú sólo te quieres a ti misma…

Tienes el ego tan subido que te crees la mejor sólo porque te encanta leer y porque sabes algunos hechizos más que nosotros. Pero si te quitamos la magia y tus queridos libros, no te queda ningún encanto, porque hasta el pelo lo tienes horrible.

Conclusión…

Tu destino es quedarte sola y amargada el resto de tu vida porque no creo que exista un solo hombre capaz de soportarte y mucho menos cuando no estás dispuesta a complacerle como deberías.

Cuando él terminó su discurso, a ella le temblaba tanto la cara como el resto del cuerpo.

Harry sabía que estaba en un punto límite. O se volvía histérica y atacaba a diestro y siniestro, o se ponía a llorar a lo bestia. Y puestos a elegir, prefería mil veces que fuese lo primero a lo segundo. Porque una Hermione llorona inundada de rabia y humillación pública, no podría producir nada bueno. Sin embargo una enfadada no sería tan terrible cuando ella podría controlarse.

Pero Hermione no sentía control dentro de ella sino unas ganas locas de destrozar a Ron y al resto de gente que antes se había burlado de Harry.

El cuál, a pesar de seguir inmóvil sobre el suelo, podía ver y oír todo lo que ocurría, y eso, también la estaba alterando, porque sabía que él estaría sufriendo tanto por sí mismo como por ella.

- ¿Veis cómo tengo razón?.- Dijo el Weasley sin abandonar la burla y el desprecio en su tono de voz.- Se ha quedado callada porque sabe que todo lo que he dicho es verdad. Después de todo, yo he estado con ella durante seis meses como novio y siete años como amigo. La conozco demasiado bien para decir todo lo que he dicho. Y por mucho que ahora pueda enfadarse o atacarme, eso no evitará que todos sepáis la verdad de cómo es "la estudiante más brillante de Hogwarts". ¿Verdad Hermione?.- Dijo mirándola nuevamente.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo guardó la varita. Y antes de que Ron pudiera decir otra cosa, la castaña corrió hasta él, le agarró del cuello de la túnica y empezó a darle tanto bofetadas como puñetazos, diciéndole llena de lágrimas y rabia…

- ¡NO VUELVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA EN TU VIDA, NUNCA MÁS. Y COMO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A HUMILLARME EN PÚBLICO DE LA MANERA QUE SEA, NO SERÁ SÓLO LA CARA LO QUE TE GOLPEARÉ, SINO OTRA PARTE MÁS SENSIBLE QUE TE DEJARÁ INCAPAZ DE TENER HIJOS!. ¿ME HAS OÍDO?

Entonces le soltó, y todos los presentes vieron cómo Ron caía al suelo.

Él se levantó dispuesto a contraatacar, pero entonces Neville se puso delante de Hermione usando una mano para apuntar al pelirrojo con la varita y otra para sujetar a la castaña detrás de su espalda.

Longbottom sabía que ella temblaba presa del ataque de nervios que tenía, y antes de que pudiera volver a lanzarse contra Ron o cualquier otra persona que osara provocarla, pronunció mirando al pelirrojo con una voz clara y nada nerviosa…

- Si se te ocurre dañar a Hermione de alguna otra manera, no será ella la única que se te echará encima, porque yo también lo haré.

Ignoro el motivo que te impulsa a despreciarla tanto, pero conociéndote como te conozco, me jugaría el cuello a que se debe a algo que tú quisiste hacer con ella y que a ella no le gustó.

Puedes decir de ella lo que quieras, puedes llamarla de todo menos bonita, incluso puedes intentar mancillar su buen nombre y reputación todo lo que se te antoje.

Hagas lo que hagas, jamás conseguirás que todo el mundo le vuelva la espalda. Porque siempre habrán dos personas que estaremos a su lado de manera incondicional.

Una es Harry y la otra soy yo.

- ¡Y yo también!.- Pronunció Luna Lovegood saliendo del círculo y acercándose al moreno, colocándose delante de la castaña para ocultarla más del resto de los estudiantes.- Quizás Hermione nunca ha sido una amiga cercana o con la que me he relacionado mucho, pero es verdad que la encuentro admirable.

Ella siempre ha sido más que buena y servicial con muchos de los estudiantes de este castillo. Yo incluida.

Hermione ha estado ahí sin que yo se lo pidiera, incluso me ayudó un día a encontrar las cosas que los demás suelen esconderme.

¿Y sabéis qué?. Sólo por el simple hecho de que ella estuviese pendiente de mí me siento en la necesidad de dar la cara ahora por ella. Porque ante todo, es una prefecta de este colegio y como tal merece un respeto.

No sé lo que ocurrió entre vosotros para que tú ahora la trates con tanta crueldad, Ronald.- Dijo la Ravenclaw mirándole completamente seria.- Pero si vuelves a hacerle daño delante de mí, no me conformaré con darte algunos puñetazos o bofetadas. Sino que te convertiré en lombriz y te echaré al lago del calamar gigante para que sirvas de comida a los peces.

Porque eso es lo mínimo que te mereces después de lo que le has hecho.

¿Y tú te considerabas en el pasado, uno de sus mejores amigos?. Pues yo dudo de que sepas lo que es la amistad. Podría apostar incluso, a que te juntaste con ella y Harry porque sabías que así estarías seguro y también ganarías popularidad.

Eso último es lo que siempre te ha interesado. ¿Verdad?. Ser famoso. Pues bien, Ronald Weasley, hoy lo has conseguido.

Estoy segura de que después de este día, mucha gente recordará tu nombre y apellido. Algunos lo harán por haberte reído de Potter, otros porque hubieses sido el novio de Granger, otros porque durante siete años compartiste con ellos muchas aventuras, pero el resto…lo haremos sabiendo que eres la persona más desagradecida, injusta, egoísta, desconsiderada, rencorosa y cruel que jamás hemos tenido la desdicha de contemplar.

Me arrepiento de haberte admirado como lo hice en el pasado, si llego a saber antes cómo eres realmente, en vez de ponerme un gorro de león en la cabeza y gritarte en los partidos "¡Adelante Ron!" me habría fabricado una chapa que dijese "¡Weasley apesta!".

Algunos estudiantes se rieron por lo bajo, el pelirrojo tembló de rabia al escucharlo. Luna y Neville se mantuvieron firmes, aún apuntándoles con sus varitas y mirándoles con clara amenaza en sus respectivos ojos.

Ron estuvo callado hasta que decidió cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras, sólo que en vez de dirigírselas a Luna o Neville, volvió a optar por Hermione, quien aún estaba oculta por las espaldas de la Ravenclaw y el Gryffindor.

- Qué patético, Hermione.- Dijo él con ganas claras de volver a provocarla.- Sujetada por la lunática del castillo y el nieto de una abuela chiflada. Pero qué bajo has caído…

- ¡Con mi abuela no te metas!.- Pronunció Neville arremetiendo contra él tanto con magia como con los puños.- ¡No te consiento que le faltes al respeto!.- Dijo dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula.- ¡Y menos todavía cuando sabes por qué me ha criado ella!.- Entonces le dio en el estómago.- ¡Luna tiene razón, eres despreciable!.- Diciendo lo último le dio una patada potente en la espinilla.

El pelirrojo cayó al suelo, Neville respiró agitado por culpa de la tensión que sentía.

La rubia de Ravenclaw se acercó hasta él y sujetó una de sus manos.

Con la voz tan suave y dulce que siempre la caracterizó, le dijo mirándole a los ojos…

- Déjalo, Neville, no merece la pena.

El moreno asintió, entonces se giró para mirar a Hermione, pero ella ya no estaba a la vista, porque en vez de estar tras sus espaldas, la encontró agachada delante de Ron.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo le miró de lleno a los ojos, y cuando tanto Neville, como Luna y el resto de los presentes vieron a Weasley tragar saliva, intuyeron que él estaba en apuros.

Contrario a lo que pensaba todo el mundo, Hermione no eligió atacar a Ron o golpearle nuevamente, sino que se levantó, se acercó hasta Harry, le quitó el hechizo paralizante y entonces le abrazó. Pasando sus manos bajos los brazos de él, para sujetarlo antes de que hiciese alguna locura.

Porque ella sabía perfectamente que era capaz de hacerla si se dejaba llevar por la rabia. Y llevaba con él los años suficientes como para saber, que cuando Potter se dejaba arrastrar por ella, el resultado podría ser catastrófico, pues su poder mágico se multiplicaba por diez.

La voz de Granger volvió a escucharse alta y clara cuando dijo…

- ¡LARGÁOS DE AQUÍ YA, ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE OS LO DIGO ANTES DE SOLTAR A HARRY Y QUE ÉL HAGA CON SU MAGIA INTERNA LO QUE LE DÉ LA GANA!

- ¡Vámonos!.- Fue lo primero que dijo Ron después de levantarse.- ¡Lo de Harry va en serio!

Después de su advertencia, todo el mundo obedeció. Menos Neville y Luna, que se acercaron a Potter y Granger para ver si se encontraban mejor.

- ¿Estáis más calmados ahora?.- Quiso saber la rubia.

- No.- Dijo Harry aún sostenido por Hermione.

- Por favor…- Volvió a decir la castaña.- Dejadnos solos.

- Pero Hermione…- Intervino Neville.- Nosotros queremos estar aquí, os apreciamos…

- Lo sé.- Añadió ella.- Y de verdad agradezco que dierais la cara por mí, pero ahora quiero estar a solas con Harry.

- Ella es la única capaz de tranquilizarme cuando estoy a punto de reventar.- Dijo el moreno sin levantar la vista de los hombros de su mejor amiga, donde la tenía enfocada.- Y os aseguro que me falta nada para hacerlo.

- Venga Neville…- Dijo Luna tendiéndole una mano que él agarró enseguida.- Vámonos. Ellos tienen razón. Lo mejor es que les dejemos solos. Aquí no somos necesarios ahora.

- De todas maneras…- Añadió Harry aún mirando el cuerpo de Hermione.- Gracias.

- De nada.- Pronunciaron el Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw a la vez.

- Cuidaros mucho.- Dijo Luna poniéndose en pie.

- Y no dudéis en buscarnos para lo que sea.- Añadió Neville levantándose también.

- Hasta luego.- Pronunció Hermione sin apartarse un milímetro de Harry.- Nos veremos en el almuerzo.

* * *

Una vez solos, tanto él como ella se miraron a los ojos y lo único que pudieron hacer fue reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

No es que lo que hubiera pasado les divirtiera sino que fue culpa de la tensión y el posterior agradecimiento que habían acumulado, tras la experiencia.

Harry se sentía mal no por no haber sido capaz de intervenir a favor de Hermione por culpa de lo que le había hecho Ginny. Y Hermione por su parte, sólo quería saber si su mejor amigo estaba bien.

Y cuando tanto él como ella lograron calmarse lo suficiente como para mantener una conversación, la castaña fue la primera en pronunciar…

- ¿Estás bien, Harry?

- Ahora sí.- Él se abrazó a ella otra vez, pero con más fuerza y ganas que cuando ella le sujetó para que no perdiese la cabeza por culpa de la rabia.

- Tranquilo…- Dijo Hermione al notar que volvía a temblar un poco.- Ya ha pasado todo. Estamos bien, eso es lo único que importa.

- Si Ginny no me hubiera hechizado yo…

- Le habrías partido todos los huesos del cuerpo a Ron, lo sé.

Yo también lo haría por ti, Harry. Y no hace falta que te lo diga. ¿Verdad?

- Sí…

Pero aún así…me da una rabia enorme que yo no pudiese hacer nada para defenderte, Hermione. Tú tenías razón, él es un cretino, un auténtico y redomado cretino.

A partir de hoy no quiero saber nada de ningún Weasley, mucho menos de su hijo e hija pequeños.

- Pero Arthur, Molly y los hermanos de Ron no te han hecho daño, Harry, no tienes por qué dejar de hablarles también.

- Ellos siempre apoyarán a su familia, Hermione, parece mentira que no lo sepas. Y Molly es la más crédula de todos. ¿Tengo que recordarte la vez aquella en que Reeta Skeeter dijo que tú y yo estábamos liados cuando estábamos en cuarto y por culpa de eso ella comenzó a tratarte mal?

- Bueno…luego se le pasó. Supongo que se dio cuenta que todo era un bulo. Además, no creo que la señora Weasley pensara en ti y en mí como una posible pareja. Yo nunca he entrado en el estereotipo de chicas que suelen atraerte.

- Y qué. También sabe que nunca te he considerado fea, igual que lo sabes tú y el resto del castillo. Y la verdad es, que me da igual lo que piensen los demás sobre nosotros. Lo que sí te digo es que para mí, no sería tan imposible el que tú pudieses gustarme.- _"De hecho ya lo haces.".- _Pensó Potter apartando la mirada de sus hombros y dejándola en los ojos marrones de Hermione.- _"Pero me da miedo decírtelo."_

Entonces se dio cuenta que ella le miraba de una forma más que bonita y cariñosa.

- Gracias…- Dijo su mejor amiga con suavidad.- Me siento muy halagada de que alguien como tú pudiese fijarse en mí. Pero tú no necesitas hacer eso para ganarte mi atención, Harry, o incluso mi cariño. Porque hace siete años y medio que te quiero sólo por ser cómo eres y por el simple hecho de que seas el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido.

- Hermione, yo…

- ¿Sí?

- Tatambién te quiero.- _"Ea, ya lo he dicho. A ver cómo reacciona ella. Sólo espero que no se ría en mi cara o me tome a broma. Porque entonces no lo soportaré."_

Contrario a lo que él pensaba en aquellos momentos, la castaña no se rió ni tampoco le preguntó si iba en serio, sino que en vez de pronunciar palabra alguna, optó por darle una respuesta gestual en vez de verbal.

Ella volvió a abrazarle, enterrando su cara en uno de sus hombros desnudos, y con la misma voz suave y bonita con que antes le había hablado, pronunció…

- Lo sé, Harry. Y sólo quiero que sepas…que yo también te quiero mucho.- Entonces le dio un beso en el hombro.- Pero mucho mucho.- Y de nuevo otro beso, ahora en el cuello.

Potter no dijo nada, sólo suspiró de puro contento y sobre todo confort.

Siempre se sentía más que bien cuando estaba con Hermione, sobre todo cuando ella era cariñosa como ahora. Y no pudo más que desear que algún día no muy lejano, ella le viese como algo más que un simple mejor amigo.

Durante un rato, se quedaron así, abrazados y callados sólo rodeados por el sonido de sus propias respiraciones que ya eran tranquilas.

Después, Hermione se puso en pie y le dijo que se iba a comer y que luego volvería para traerle el almuerzo.

Harry sonrió diciéndole que la esperaría, y tras contemplar cómo se giraba y caminaba en dirección a la salida, volvió a meterse en la piscina de agua salada. Pues su cola, necesitaba humedad cuanto antes ya que había empezado a secarse por culpa del tiempo que había estado fuera del agua.

* * *

Mientras que Hermione almorzaba, Ron y Ginny recibían por parte de la jefa de su casa, una gran reprimenda, en su despacho.

La misma niña de primer año que había ido a avisar a la castaña del acoso que había estado sufriendo Harry, había ido a relatarle lo sucedido a la directora del colegio por orden expresa de Granger, quien, como prefecta que era, debía mantener informada a Minerva de todo lo que ocurría en el colegio.

La profesora anciana se despachó a gusto con ellos, no sólo les regañó por dar "un ejemplo lamentable" sino que además les prohibió expresamente acercarse a Potter y Granger en lo que quedaba de curso si tanto él como su hermana eran incapaces de mantener un trato normal con ellos.

Ron y Ginny no quisieron protestar, sabían que tendrían las de perder. Pues, aunque aún estaban molestos y veían a Harry y Hermione como "los culpables de todo", en sus fueros internos reconocían que ese mismo todo, lo habían originados ellos y su mala leche. Pero por supuesto, no iban a reconocerlo en público y mucho menos delante de la que siempre fue "la profesora favorita de Hermione". La cuál, había terminado su discurso y estaba esperando la intervención de los dos Weasley.

- ¿Algo que decir antes de que les mande a sus habitaciones castigados sin almorzar?

- No señora.- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Entonces márchense. Y recuerden…no causen más problemas si no quieren que les expulse.

Ignoro el motivo que les ha llevado a despreciar a quienes durante años fueron sus dos mejores amigos o incluso sus parejas amorosas desde el curso pasado. Pero por muy molestos que hayan terminado tanto con Harry como con Hermione, nada les da derecho a reírse de ellos en público o a humillarse y atacarles en la intimidad.

En mi sincera opinión diré, que semejante comportamiento me lo habría esperado de algún Slytherin, pero de dos Gryffindor…jamás.

Me avergüenzo profundamente de ustedes, señor y señorita Weasley, y ya no tengo más que decir. Así que por favor, déjenme sola, tengo cosas que hacer.

El pelirrojo y su hermana abandonaron la habitación sin atreverse a decir nada más. Pero aquello no evitó, que tanto él como ella, planeasen secretamente, una venganza tanto contra Harry como contra Hermione. Pues ninguno de los dos eran gratos a sus ojos y mucho menos opinión.

* * *

Nada más terminar de comer, Hermione recordó que tenía guardia, así que llamó a la niña de primer año que había informado a McGonagall y le dijo que le llevase comida a Harry.

El cuál, la recibió con una sonrisa y dándole las gracias, lo que provocó que la pequeña se sonrojase furiosamente. Pues desde que entró en el colegio, había sentido una fascinación por "el salvador oficial del mundo mágico".

Potter le devolvió los dos platos en cuanto estuvieron vacíos, entonces preguntó por su mejor amiga.

- Está de guardia, Harry.- Dijo Annie aún colorada.- ¿Quieres que le de algún recado de tu parte cuando la vea?

- Sólo que venga a verme cuando esté libre.

- ¿Te aburres sin ella?

- Muchísimo.

- ¿Quieres que haga algo para entretenerte?. Soy bastante buena haciendo imitaciones. Podría hacer una de Snape, sé que no te cae bien. A lo mejor así te ríes y te diviertes un poco.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Annie, pero ahora mismo no es necesario que pierdas tu tiempo libre conmigo. Prefiero que te vayas por ahí con tus amigas, seguro que también te echan de menos.

- ¿Acaso te molesta que esté contigo?.- Preguntó ella con algo de timidez.

- No…- Dijo él con una sonrisa amigable.- Es sólo que prefiero que estés con gente de tu edad. Después de todo, siempre te lo pasas mejor que con la gente mayor. Además, Hogwarts es un sitio apasionante, sobre todo para explorarlo. Y yo sé muy bien que a ti te encanta descubrir cosas nuevas.

- Una vez, oí que cuando estabas en primero, salvaste a Hermione de un Troll enorme que se había colado en el castillo. ¿Eso es verdad?

- No, más bien lo metieron. Pero sí es cierto que evité que se cargase a la que luego se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Porque yo fui quien le dijo a Ron que debíamos ir a ver cómo estaba Hermione ya que sabía, que ella se había metido en el servicio, para llorar sin ser vista.

Luego, Ron consiguió dejar K.O. al Troll. Yo no pude porque tenía las manos ocupadas sujetando su enorme cuelo. Intentaba retenerle, algo estúpido por mi parte cuando él me sacaba mucha diferencia de altura y fuerza pero en fin, me sirvió para ganar tiempo y que mi otro amigo pudiera golpearle en la cabeza con su propia porra gracias a un hechizo.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¿Así de poderosos erais con tan sólo once años?. ¿Tanta magia sabíais?

- Yo sabía más bien poca. Siempre ha sido Hermione la especialista en sabiduría mágica. Como se pasa el día leyendo…es capaz de enseñarnos cualquier cosa. Incluso muggle.

- A mí me ha ayudado con los deberes cada vez que se lo he pedido. Ella se porta muy bien conmigo. Es paciente, y amable, y además tiene mucha paciencia. Puede estar una hora entera explicándome algo que yo no logro comprender. Y durante todo el rato que se tira enseñándomelo, no pierde la educación jamás.

- Todo eso que me has dicho, es verdad, pero no es lo único bueno que tiene.

- Tú la admiras mucho…¿Cierto?

- Sí. Lleva a mi lado siete años y medio. Ha compartido conmigo un montón de experiencias buenas y malas. Eso une mucho, y también hace que la aprecie.

- Y…- Dijo la niña tragando saliva ante su siguiente pregunta, por si él se lo tomase a mal.- ¿Te gusta como algo más que una amiga?

- Anda…- Pronunció Potter mirándola con clara curiosidad en su rostro varonil.- ¿Y a ti qué te importa eso?. ¿Es que vas a ir a chivarle lo que yo pueda decirte?

- ¡No!.- Respondió la pequeña más roja que antes.- Es que siempre estáis juntos y…bueno…la gente comenta cosas. ¿Sabes?. Sobre vosotros dos. Y más ahora que tanto tú como ella habéis dejado a vuestras parejas.

Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero…me gustaría mucho saber si ella te gusta porque…creo que pegaríais bastante juntos. Además, todo el castillo sabe que Hermione te adora, Harry. Para mí…que sí le gustas más que un amigo. Aunque sea un poquito.

Al pronunciar lo último, Annie se rió de manera traviesa, Potter la miró sonriente, ella volvió a sonrojarse.

- Jo…- Dijo la niña de primero mirándole a los ojos verdes.- No deberías sonreírme así, por muy mayor que seas para mí…sigues siendo guapísimo. Y cuando te veo sonreír toda yo me pongo roja como una cereza, y me da corte que me veas así…

Harry lanzó una carcajada, tenía que reconocerse, que a pesar de que fuese tan sólo una niña, Annie le caía genial.

- Muchas gracias por el cumplido, bonita.- Dijo él desde el agua de la piscina, donde se encontraba cuando ella entró en la habitación.- Yo también creo que eres muy guapa, y sobre todo encantadora. Pero también te digo que no te ilusiones conmigo, Annie, porque no te veo como mi futura esposa.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, demostrando que entendía lo que Harry le decía.

- Además…- Continuó Potter con una risilla traviesa.- Sé de buena tinta que tu amigo Kevin piensa casarse contigo cuando sea mayor.

- ¿Ah sí?.- Cuestionó la pequeña con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.- ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

- No, pero como tú dijiste, la gente habla. Y yo hace días oí que él le dijo a su mejor amigo, que tú eres muy linda y que cuando los dos fueseis grandes, os casaríais.

- ¡Bueno!.- Exclamó la niña poniendo las manos en jarras.- ¡Eso será si yo acepto!. ¿No?. ¿O es que pretende casarse conmigo sin contar con mi opinión?

Harry volvió a reírse por lo bajo antes de dar una nueva respuesta.

- Claro que no. Estoy seguro que él respetará lo que tú quieras. Como si decides enamorarte de otro. Pero si con la edad que tenéis los dos, ya dice que cuando sea mayor se casará contigo, es porque realmente, le gustas mucho. Y eso desde luego, es bastante bueno para ti.

- ¿Por qué?.- Pronunció ella con inocencia.

- Porque no existen muchos niños que vayan pensando en casarse con una niña a la que conocen de tan sólo unos meses. Además, Annie, tú no sabes lo que te ocurrirá en el futuro…

A lo mejor terminas enamorándote de Kevin…

- Imposible.- Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, lo que hizo reír otro poco a Harry.- Yo sólo le veo como un amigo, nada más. Y tal y como tú has dicho, aún soy pequeña y nadie sabe lo que ocurrirá en el futuro así que…me da igual lo muy bien que piense él de mí o si le gusto millones. De todas maneras a mí no me gusta…

- Eso mismo decía Malfoy de su prometida y al final, se casó con ella.

- ¿Quién es Malfoy?

- Un chico que durante años, nos hizo la vida imposible tanto a mí, como a Ron y Hermione. Pero tú no le has conocido porque murió este verano. Justo un mes después del matrimonio.

Él, como sus padres, era Mortífago, y como sabes, todos murieron en la batalla final.

- ¿Su esposa también era mala?

- No pero…buenísima tampoco. Lo último que supe de ella fue que se había ido a vivir con sus padres, tras la muerte de su marido.

- Tiene que ser muy triste perder a la persona que quieres tanto como para casarte con ella. ¿Verdad Harry?

- Supongo que sí, Annie.

- Y a ti…¿Te gustaría casarte con alguien cuando termines el cole?

- Quizás. Hoy estás de lo más preguntona. ¿Eh?

- Bueno…es que me gusta saber cosas de ti y tu vida. Tú sabes que yo te admiro mucho…- Ella bajó la mirada con timidez.

Él pensó que Annie era igualita a Hermione con esa edad, y en más de un aspecto. Porque la castaña también bajaba la mirada cuando algo le producía vergüenza y Harry sintió que más que estar con una alumna de primer año, estaba con una reproducción de su mejor amiga sólo que en miniatura y con el pelo de distinto color. Porque hasta los ojos de ambas eran marrones.

- Deberías irte a jugar por ahí con tus amigas, Annie.- Dijo él de nuevo sin abandonar el tono simpático que llevaba rato empleando con la pequeña Gryffindor.- Además, estoy esperando a Hermione, y cuando vuelva, hablaremos de cosas de mayores y seguro que eso te aburre.

- Ya, claro.- Dijo ella levantando una ceja.- Eso es lo mismo que decirme de manera indirecta "aquí sobras". De acuerdo Harry, me voy.

- ¡Pero bueno!.- Pronunció él con clara diversión en la voz.- ¡Cómo es posible que siendo tan pequeña entiendas ese mensaje oculto!

- Pues porque soy pequeña, no estúpida.- Añadió la niña riéndose un poco. Harry también se rió, luego le dijo por qué quería que se fuese.

- No quiero que pienses que te echo porque me moleste tu presencia, Annie, es sólo que prefiero estar con alguien de mi misma edad.

- Lo entiendo.- Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.- No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que alguien mayor me dice indirectamente que no quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo.

No voy a enfadarme o ponerme triste por eso. Además tú tienes razón…

Prefiero estar por ahí con mis amigas y explorar el castillo a ver si encuentro algo interesante.

- Que lo pases bien, Annie.- Pronunció Potter despidiéndose con la mano.

- Y tú también, Harry.- Dijo ella mirándole sonriente.- Y si al final te casas con Hermione…- Añadió lanzando una carcajada traviesa.- ¡Invítame a la boda!

Harry también se rió con ganas, y mientras lo hacía, la niña abandonó la habitación, sintiendo que tal y como pensaba ella, Potter era genial.

* * *

Cuando Hermione terminó con todo lo que debía hacer, era de noche.

Ella prefirió cenar primero y visitar a su mejor amigo después. Y como ya había hecho la guardia de la tarde, no le tocó hacer la de por la noche, así que se fue directamente a ver a Harry. A quien se encontró buceando entre las plantas de la piscina.

Desde el fondo, él divisó su silueta, y de la misma manera que solían hacer los delfines, saltó por encima del agua y le dijo "¡Hola Hermione!" antes de volver a capuzarse.

La castaña se rió un poco, pero una parte de ella se preocupó. Si Harry se volvía más pez que sireno, más que "caer rendida a sus encantos" le saldría otro trauma más grande que el que le produciría suspender de golpe todas las asignaturas.

Así que, dispuesta a ganarse su atención y mantener una conversación como haría con cualquier persona normal, ella le llamó. Y él no tardó nada en acercarse hasta el bordillo, tomar impulso y sentarse en él de un salto.

- ¿Has cenado ya?.- Preguntó Harry feliz de verla junto a él.

- Sí, y por el ruido que están haciendo ahora tus tripas está claro que tú no. Pero puedo arreglarlo, te he traído comida.- Dijo mirándole sonriente.

Ella colocó un plato en su cola verde. Potter no tardó nada en comerse lo que tenía y después otro junto con el postre, que consistía en un pedazo de pastel de limón, algo que a él le encantaba.

- Jo Hedmione.- Dijo aún masticando la tarta.- Ziempe eztáz en todo. Gaziaz

- De nada.- Respondió riéndose un poco al oírle hablar con la boca llena.- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. ¿No?. Después de todo, tú no puedes caminar hasta allí.

- Esto de tener cola en vez de piernas no es nada cómodo.- Reconoció Potter tras haberse tragado el último trozo de pastel.- Pero sí es verdad que "levanto pasiones".- Él se rió un poco, Hermione le miró divertida.

- No me digas que lo que te dije es verdad y durante mi ausencia, has recibido la visita de un montón de chicas que han coreado tu nombre mientras te veían nadar con estilo.

- Qué va. Después de lo ocurrido con Ron, ninguna adulta ha venido a verme. Pero la pequeña Annie Wilks sí. Y se pasó un buen rato haciéndome preguntas para averiguar si tú y yo íbamos a hacernos novios. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Hermione lanzó una carcajada y aún en tono alegre añadió…

- Viniendo de una niña de once años desde luego que me lo creo. Además, es normal que quiera saberlo. Después de todo ella te admira mucho. Y en cierta ocasión me dijo que cuando fuese grande le encantaría casarse contigo. Así que el hecho de averiguar si estás enamorado de alguien, aunque sea de mí, es bastante lógico. Seguro que le dijiste que no y eso la habrá alegrado, porque sin mí hay "una menos de la que preocuparse".

Ahora fue el turno de Potter de lanzar una risotada.

- Sería difícil que pudiera competir contigo o cualquier otra chica de nuestra edad. A mí nunca me han gustado las niñas pequeñas. Bueno, de esa manera, claro, porque como compañera de casa me cae bastante bien.

- Sí, es una niña realmente encantadora.

- A ti te admira mucho. Me lo dijo esta tarde. Piensa que eres muy buena y servicial pero eso no es algo que me pille de nuevo…

- Sí bueno, a veces la ayudo con los deberes. Pero en fin, eso lo hago con cualquiera que me lo pida. De todas maneras me alegra saber que ella me aprecia. Gracias por decírmelo.

- De nada. Aunque no es la única, Hermione. Neville y Luna también te estiman bastante.

- Y a ti también, Harry. Ellos siempre nos han admirado mucho. Y la verdad es que yo a ellos igual, porque son dos personas estupendas a la par que bellísimas.

- Últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos. ¿Crees que terminarán saliendo?

- ¿Cómo pareja?

- Por ejemplo…

- No lo sé, quizás sí. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, quizás porque Luna te gusta y no quieres que otro chico te la quite antes de que recuperes la normalidad?

- No…- Dijo él mirando el agua.- Es sólo que me gustaría saber lo que piensas del hecho de que dos amigos puedan ser otra cosa más profunda.- _"Como tú y yo, por ejemplo. Y si me dices que saldría mal, entonces no te diré lo mucho que me gustas. Prefiero tenerte como amiga a no tenerte de ninguna otra manera."_

- Bueno…- Comenzó Hermione mientras le daba vueltas al tema.- Podría salirles bien. Después de todo él y ella son muy parecidos en bastantes cosas.

Ambos han sido en el pasado, bastante rechazados y…también tienen un buen corazón. En fin, supongo…que sí podría funcionar una relación entre ellos.

- Y si por ejemplo…se conociesen desde que entraron en el colegio y hubiesen compartido un montón de aventuras…así como otras muchas cosas que les hubiese unido más…¿También les funcionaría?

- ¿Te refieres a si estuvieran en las mismas circunstancias que tú y yo y la amistad tan buena que siempre hemos compartido?

- Sí.

- Pues…puede que sí. La verdad es que no puedo asegurarlo. Mira lo que me ha pasado con Ron. En teoría él era uno de mis dos mejores amigos y por ello debía respetarme bastante o incluso quererme lo suficiente como para no hacerme daño. Pero el hecho fue que ni siquiera le importó humillarme en público, así que…no sé qué decirte, Harry.

Aunque claro, ni Neville es Ron, ni Luna es yo, por lo tanto…puede que lo suyo fuese distinto a lo que él y yo compartimos y seguro que les iría mejor que a nosotros.

- ¿Te arrepientes aunque sea un poquito, de haberle perdido?

- Claro que no. Después de la discusión que tuvimos en los terrenos del lago y donde tú le pegaste, me di cuenta que en realidad, no estaba enamorada de él.

- Y si yo…- Comenzó tragando saliva.- Un día…te dijera….que tú me gustas y que quiero…ser tu novio o incluso…casarme contigo…¿Tú qué me responderías?

- Que sí, si sintiese lo mismo por ti. Si por el contrario sólo te viese como un amigo, procuraría rechazarte de la mejor manera posible para no hacerte daño.

- Ya…

Considerada como siempre. ¿Verdad Hermione?

- Cuando se trata de ti, por supuesto que sí. Eres la persona que más quiero después de a mis padres, Harry. Y te aseguro que jamás haría algo que pudiese hacerte daño, sabiendo de antemano que te lo haría.

- Gracias por decírmelo.

- De nada.

- Ahora quiero dormir. ¿Te importaría dejarme solo?.- Preguntó no queriendo verla más, pues pensaba que ella no sentía algo distinto a la amistad, por él, y por eso mismo, no tenía más ganas de verla lo que quedaba de día.

La voz de Hermione volvió a escucharse en el tono amable con el que siempre solía hablarle.

- Claro que no me importaría, pero no pienso hacerlo.- Dijo con seguridad.- Y menos después de lo que te ha hecho Ginny hoy.

A partir de esta noche, y hasta que yo misma compruebe que "se ha calmado la cosa", voy a acompañarte en la medida de mis posibilidades.

Pienso dormir aquí aunque sea en el suelo. Pero no te dejaré sin protección y arriesgarme así a que tanto ella, como Ron o cualquier otra persona del castillo a quien tú no le caigas bien, pueda hacerte daño y no estar yo ahí para protegerte.

- Te agradezco tu preocupación por mí, Hermione, pero sé cuidarme solo.

- Con todos mis respetos, Harry, en circunstancias normales no lo dudaría, pero ahora mismo eres todo menos un chico corriente. Y dudo mucho que con esa cola de pez puedas correr hasta un rival y partirle la cara. Porque lanzarle magia desde luego que sí, pero atacarle físicamente lo tienes complicado.

- ¿Y por eso vas a quedarte, porque sin ti soy un inútil?

- ¡Claro que no. Yo no he dicho eso, así que no me acuses de algo que no he pronunciado!

- Pues es lo que me has dado a entender.

Quizás soy un sireno y con ello aparento ser anormal, pero no creo que eso me impida darle su merecido a quien pretenda atacarme.

- Si estuvieran en el agua desde luego llevarías ventaja, pero no pienso ni por asomo, que sean tan estúpidos como para meterse en un terreno que claramente dominas.

Lo más cómodo y fácil es atacarte desde fuera de la piscina, por la sencilla razón de que tú no puedes llegar hasta ahí. Podrías sentarte en el bordillo y disparar la varita, por supuesto, pero eso no te aseguraría la victoria. Después de todo, un enemigo con piernas es mucho más escurridizo que otro con cola de pez. Aunque una cola hermosísima, todo sea dicho.

- No intentes adularme ahora, eso no hará que me sienta mejor.

- No te adulo, sólo digo la verdad, Harry. Por muy sireno que seas de cintura para abajo, sigues siendo bastante atractivo. Y tu cola tiene un color igual de verde y bonito, que el que poseen tus ojos. Y a mí siempre me han gustado mucho…

- Pu…Pues gracias.

- De nada.- Dijo ella sonriéndole. Harry volvió a mirar el agua.- ¿Sigues teniendo sueño?

- Sí…- _"No. Pero prefiero dormir a seguir mirándote y tener que reprimir las ganas que tengo de besarte."_

- Entonces te daré las buenas noches y buscaré un sitio donde poder acomodarme. A propósito…¿Dónde duermes?

- En el fondo de la piscina.- Hermione le miró asombrada.- Aunque no tenga branquias sí puedo respirar bajo el agua. No me preguntes cómo es posible porque no tengo ni idea, el caso es que lo hago.

- Será porque va con el lote de habilidades de sireno.- Ella le regaló una sonrisa.- Buenas noches, Harry.- Pronunció dándole un beso en la frente.- Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana, Hermione.- Entonces se sumergió y ella aprovechó eso para convocar su pijama por medio del Accio, una manta y también una almohada.

La castaña buscó un lugar que fuese cómodo y sobre todo estuviera seco. Pero no encontró ninguno a su gusto. Pensó que podría usar el tobogán. Y justo cuando se tumbó en el final del mismo, resbaló cayendo al agua de golpe.

Harry no tardó nada en sacarla a flote aunque supiera de antemano que ella sabía nadar.

Hermione tomó impulso y se subió al bordillo quedando sentada. El moreno se quedó aún en el agua, delante de su amiga.

Los pies de la castaña estaban dentro del agua, así como la aleta de Harry, quien la miraba con clara diversión en su rostro varonil y más que atractivo para ella.

Granger le conocía lo bastante para saber que Potter se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse a lo bestia, y cuando él ya no pudo reprimirse más, soltó una carcajada que se escuchó por toda la habitación.

- ¡No tiene gracia!.- Dijo su mejor amiga apartándose la melena empapada.- ¡Podrías haberme avisado de que el tobogán estaba húmedo!

- ¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo?.- Añadió él intentando no reírse más.- Te recuerdo que la señora Pomfrey lo convocó para que yo me divirtiera, y la verdad es que lo he hecho más de una vez.

Quizás no tenga piernas para salir del agua y subir las escaleras, pero no me hace falta. Mi cola es lo suficientemente potente como para permitirme saltar y colocarme en lo alto de golpe.

- ¿Te duele cuando lo haces?

- No.

- ¿Hay algo que te moleste de cintura para abajo?

- Sólo el olor a pescado que despido.

- Yo no lo noto.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

- ¿Se te ha pasado ya el disgusto?.- Preguntó Harry aún riéndose por lo bajo.- La verdad es que tiene gracia, Hermione, perdona que te lo diga pero…nadie más que tú se caería por un tobogán sin habérsele ocurrido primero, mirar si estaba mojado o seco. Mucho más cuando fue puesto para la diversión de un sireno.

Con lo lista que has sido siempre…- Dijo poniéndose una mano en la boca para ahogar una nueva carcajada.- ¿Cómo no caíste en eso?. Si sólo tenías que mirar…

- Oh cállate…Ni que tú fueses el hombre más previsor del universo.- Pronunció Hermione mirándole enfurruñada.

La expresión de la cara de ella divirtió más a Harry, quien no pudo evitar partirse de risa delante de su cara.

- Hombres…- Dijo su mejor amiga resoplando igual que un caballo.- Sean sirenos o humanos, no hay por dónde cogerlos. Y luego dicen ellos que las complicadas somos nosotras. Sí claro…seguro…- Ella resopló otra vez, Harry se cayó de espaldas al suelo por fuera de la piscina.

No podía dejar de reírse, porque oír los resoplidos de Hermione y ver cómo su labio temblaba cuando lo hacía, era más divertido que cuando la escuchaba pegarle cortes a Ron.

- A que te doy…- Añadió la castaña intentando sonar seria y ver si así conseguía calmar a su mejor amigo. Pero fue inútil, porque al mirarla y ver que todavía seguía mosca, él volvió a reírse con ganas.

- Ay…- Dijo Harry quitándose una lágrima repentina producida por el ataque de risa que aún le inundaba.- De verdad…- Pronunció intentando calmarse.- Cuando te enfadas sin ser violenta, eres de lo más divertida.- Él se rió otro poco.- Yo diría que incluso te hace parecer más interesante.

- ¿Ah sí?.- Cuestionó ella con curiosidad.

- Pues claro.- Apoyó Potter con una sonrisa.- Una chica divertida o incluso cómica siempre despierta más interés que otra sosa y aburrida.

- Yo creí que a los chicos sólo os llamaba la atención que ella tuviese un cuerpo de anuncio…

- No.- Dijo él poniéndose más serio.- Eso no es verdad.

Algunos sí buscan más un cuerpo que otra cosa, pero otros como yo o Neville, sólo queremos encontrar a alguien que nos quiera por nosotros mismos. Aunque…vale, admito que si ella está buena, el interés por su persona se hace más grande todavía.

- ¿Por su persona?.- Dijo Hermione mirándole con una ceja levantada.- ¿O su cuerpo?. Seamos sinceros, Harry.- Continuó seria.- La primera vez que un chico se fija en una chica no es por su inteligencia o cualquier otra virtud que ella tenga, sino más bien por el aspecto físico. Sobre todo si no la conoce de antes.

- De acuerdo.- Apoyó él más calmado pero sin dejar de sonreír mientras la contemplaba.- Es cierto. Pero igualmente pienso, que una vez has valorado su atractivo, empiezas a fijarte en otras muchas cosas que tienen que ver con su personalidad o carácter. Y desde luego, si te gusta más que su aspecto…entonces tu interés por ella se hace gigantesco. Y ahí es cuando te dices a ti mismo que tienes que conseguirla al precio que sea.

- ¿Aunque para ello tengas que enfrentarte a la reacción de su hermano que curiosamente siempre ha sido tu mejor amigo?

- Por ejemplo.

- Igual que a ti te ocurrió con Ginny el curso pasado. ¿Verdad?. Lo que más te preocupaba no era que ella te rechazase sino que Ron te matara sólo porque te hubieras fijado en su hermana.

- Sí, pero hoy por hoy me dan igual tanto Ron como Ginny.

Hermione sonrió. Entonces decidió cambiar de tema.

Mientras lo pensaba, se contempló, y al verse aún húmeda, le dijo a Harry con la mejor de sus sonrisas…

- Ya que estoy mojada…¿Por qué no me das un paseo subacuático?

Él sintió que su aleta se movía con nerviosismo dentro del agua.

- ¿Por favor?.- Insistió Hermione al ver cómo la miraba algo inseguro.

- Bueno pero…no demasiado abajo. La piscina es bastante profunda y no quiero correr el riesgo de que te quedes sin aire o que te estallen los tímpanos por culpa de la presión.

Ella se rió un poco, luego le miró con mucho cariño. Potter notó la aleta más movida que antes.

Decidió sentarse en el bordillo por si de esa manera consiguiera estabilizarla, ya que no quería que Hermione se diese cuenta de que le estaba afectando la manera con que ella le contemplaba.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?.- Dijo la castaña con una voz suave y bonita.- Que me estallen los tímpanos no me preocupa porque sé que la señora Pomfrey puede arreglármelos. Y si por el contrario me quedo sin aire…- Apuntó acercándose a uno de sus oídos.- Siempre puedes dármelo tú…- Continuó ahora susurrando.- Con un beso.

- ¡QUÉ!.- Exclamó él dando un fuerte coletazo que produjo una ola que volvió a empapar a Hermione, pero ella no se molestó, sino que lanzó una carcajada.

- De verdad…- Añadió acariciándole el rostro.- Me encanta cuando te pones así.- Entonces acercó su cara a la de él y Harry sintió que el corazón le latía a mil por hora.- Porque hasta parece…- Dijo ella a punto de tocar sus labios.- Que incluso te gusto.

- Oh sí.- Confesó el moreno casi de forma inaudible.- _"Y ahora lo comprobarás."_- Le dijo a su cabeza.

De repente la besó, y Hermione se quedó sin reacción.

Ella sólo estaba bromeando, coqueteando un poco para ver cómo reaccionaba su mejor amigo, pero ni por un instante pensó que él se lo tomaría en serio o incluso que se apoderaría de su boca para regalarle no sólo un beso sino varios, que la dejaron más que alucinada.

Y cuando él se apartó al notar cómo ella no correspondía, lo único que pronunció lleno de timidez fue…

- ¿Lo siento?

Hermione se rió por lo bajo, agachando la cara, y Harry no supo interpretar su reacción como buena o mala. Sino que se quedó igual de descolocado que ella cuando él la besó.

- Her…Hermione…- Dijo algo inseguro.- E…Estás…¿Enfadada conmigo?

- No.- Respondió sin dejar de reírse.- Aunque asombrada desde luego que sí.

- ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó él con inocencia.

- Porque no pensé que me besarías de verdad.- Dijo ella con sinceridad.- Yo creí que te darías cuenta que sólo jugaba un poco, pero al final, quien mejor se lo ha pasado has sido tú.

- ¡Nononononono!.- Pronunció rapidísimo intentando justificarse.- ¡Yo no quería dar esa impresión. Es decir, no quiero que creas que he jugado contigo. Yo sólo te besé porque pensé que eso era lo que tú querías!.- Entonces agachó la mirada verde.- Y…- Dijo contemplando el agua.- Te acercaste tanto a mis labios que no pude…

- ¿Resistirlo?

- Sí.- Confesó dejando caer los hombros.- ¿Es eso malo?.- Volvió a preguntar con inocencia además de timidez clara en su rostro varonil.

- No.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Es sólo lo normal siendo como eres un chico.

Harry dejó caer más la cara, ella se dio cuenta que estaba algo triste.

- Hey…- Dijo agarrando su barbilla y moviéndola para que él la mirase de nuevo.- No me pongas carita de herido. Si lo haces pensaré que de verdad estás deprimido.

- Tanto como eso no.- Admitió Harry.- Pero sí algo…decepcionado.

- ¿Por qué?

- No tengo ganas de explicártelo.- Pronunció con un poco de malhumor.- Buenas noches, Hermione.- Dijo a punto de volver a sumergirse.- ¡Hoy no hay paseo submarino!.- Y diciendo lo último, se tiró al agua desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de su mejor amiga.

Quien se quedó contemplando el agua con expresión pensativa. Pasado un rato, una sonrisa bonita y alegre apareció en sus labios, porque acababa de comprender el por qué de la decepción de Harry.

- Le gusto.- Dijo en voz baja.- ¡Bien!.- Añadió haciendo un gesto de victoria.

Entonces se puso en pie y usó un hechizo para secarse entera, incluso el pelo. Seguidamente salió un instante para decirle a Poppy que se quedaría a dormir en la habitación de Harry y con la misma, se puso el pijama y regresó al lugar donde ya descansaba su mejor amigo bajo el agua.

Acomodándose sobre el suelo de fuera de la piscina, Hermione Granger sonrió con satisfacción cerrando los ojos y deseando que llegase el nuevo día y comprobar de paso, si podrían retomar la conversación para que ella le dijese a Harry lo que sentía en realidad por él.

Pues gracias a todo lo sucedido con Ron, tanto en el día anterior como en el presente, se había dado cuenta que a quien quería de verdad no era al pelirrojo, sino a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora 2:**

El capítulo tres será subido durante el próximo fin de semana, pues de lunes a viernes tengo una vida que nada tiene que ver con subir historias.

Repito lo que dije en la primera nota de autora. Pese a que el final de este cap tiene toda la pinta de avecinar el final definitivo del fic en el capítulo tres, la historia continuará hasta que yo decida terminarla.

Y para finalizar, vuelvo a recordar que los Reviews no están para dejar comentarios de una frase impersonal o superficial, y tampoco para pedirle a un autor que busque a otro (y encima sin dejar email de contacto para que ese autor le diga a quien lo busca, "Le he encontrado".) y mucho menos están para que les digáis "soy tu fan número uno y si no subes pronto el siguiente capítulo me suicido" o el tan usado "Hola, me encantó tu historia. ¡Contiúala pronto!". Sino que han sido puestos al alcance de los lectores/as para que ellos/as hagan críticas constructivas (sean positivas o negativas) del cap o Oneshot donde dichos autores/as pueden aprender sobre cómo mejorar lo que sea, según vuestra opinión. (Que os hagan caso o no, es otro tema.)

Ahí queda eso. RAkAoMi.


	3. Un sireno pasado por agua

**Nota de la autora:** domingo, 29 de junio de 2008.

¡Hola!. Espero que estéis bien. El 23 de junio entregamos las notas a nuestros alumnos así que ellos ya están de vacaciones de verano. A mí me dan las vacaciones oficialmente el lunes 30 de junio pero como el viernes 27 terminamos todo el papeleo que teníamos que dejar preparado, el director nos dijo ese viernes que no teníamos que volver el lunes. ¡Así que ya estoy de vacaciones, YUHUUUUU!.

Siento mucho haberme retrasado tanto en subir el capítulo tres pero han sido dos semanas de no parar para mí. Siempre tenía mucho trabajo del colegio, en casa. Pero como ya estoy de vacaciones, supongo que ahora sí podré escribir más a menudo y subir los capítulos antes del finde. Bueno, eso contando con que durante la semana me haya inspirado, claro, porque la bombilla creativa no se enciende a voluntad mía.

La inspiración no depende de nadie, surge cuando ella quiere y eso no sigue un patrón temporal sino que está sujeta al azar. Así que ahorraos los "¡ACTUALIZA PRONTO!". Primero porque ya he dicho que ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentaré publicar más a menudo y segundo porque lo haré cuando haya terminado otro capítulo. Se me ocurra al día siguiente o dentro de una semana. ¿Está claro?

No sé si este capítulo tercero que vais a leer será el penúltimo o antepenúltimo de la historia, lo que sí sé es que este fic no tendrá más de diez capítulos en su totalidad (si es que llega a esos, claro, lo mismo la termino antes porque tampoco tiene una temática que se deba alargar demasiado).

Por cierto, no soy yo quien divide siempre los diálogos de los personajes, sino la página.

Normalmente consigo reformarlo pero siempre hay algo que me descuadra por muchas reformas que yo le meta. Otras veces se come algunas letras de las palabras o me duplica una palabra que ya existe. Lo malo es que todo eso lo veo cuando ya está publicado, no antes. Ah, por cierto. Aunque a algunos/as de vosotros/as les cueste seguir los diálogos cuando yo no pongo "dijo Harry/Hermione" (por ejemplo) no creo que sea tan difícil saber quién habla cuando sólo están ellos dos y sobre todo cuando más de una vez pronuncian sus respectivos nombres. "Sí, Hermione". "No, Harry". "Pues yo te quiero más, eres mi mejor amigo". "Y tú mi mejor amiga".

Sólo hay que saber distinguir el masculino del femenino (lo que en Lengua se llama "género"). Pero vamos, lo digo sinceramente…No conozco otra manera de escribir y poner los diálogos. Y que yo sepa, hasta en los cuentos de hadas, están puestos así. Separados por guiones, puntos y comas. De todas formas, gracias por habérmelo dicho en los reviews que me habéis dejado. RAkAoMi.

Dedico este capítulo a: Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Edpotter, Ruloxx, Sagami Zalmaix, Sandrita Granger (que me sigue desde mi primer fic que ya tiene casi cinco años de antigüedad), Sonia Granger Potter, ELECKTRA, harryherms, Floor, Tyflos, alrak (ahora podré escribirte más a menudo porque estoy de vacaciones. Jiji.) y mucha otra gente que siempre está ahí apoyando mis historias me dejen o no siempre review. Mil besos para todos vosotros. Gracias. ;-)

* * *

**Cap.3. "Un sireno pasado por agua."**

En cuanto Hermione despertó se fue a hacer la guardia. Ella pasó la mañana entera asistiendo a clase y luego, gastó gran parte de la tarde ayudando a Annie con sus deberes.

Por lo tanto, no pudo llevarle la comida a Harry, ni tampoco retomar la conversación que ella quería tener con él para decirle por fin sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Él sin embargo, pasó todo el día dentro de la piscina. Más concretamente, en el fondo de la misma puesto que la primera vez que decidió asomar la cabeza para darle los buenos días a su mejor amiga, no fue a ella a quien visionó sino a 10 chicas abarrotando el lugar.

- ¿QQué hacéis aquí?.- Dijo mirándolas asombrado.

- ¡Queremos verte nadar!.- Exclamó una de sus admiradoras.

- ¡Pues yo quiero hacer "pececillos" contigo!.- Dijo otra.

Potter meneó la cabeza de manera negativa demostrando así su desencanto.

- Haced el favor de dejarme solo.- Dijo completamente serio.- Ahora no tengo ganas de soportaros.

- ¿Y luego?.- Cuestionó otra chica con ilusión.- ¿Podemos volver?

- No.- Fue la respuesta escueta y directa que salió de sus labios masculinos.

- ¿Por qué?.- Volvió a preguntar la misma chica.

- ¡Pues porque no aguanto a ninguna de vosotras!.- Exclamó él perdiendo la paciencia y golpeando el agua con su aleta. Con lo cuál las mojó a todas de la cabeza a los pies.

Las muchachas, lógicamente, se enfadaron. Y reaccionaron como haría cualquier fémina ofendida que además supiera magia. Atacándole.

Ellas le lanzaron varios hechizos que le dejaron bastante atontado. Y antes de quedarse inconsciente, decidió sumergirse hasta el fondo de la piscina. Pues tenía muy claro que ellas no le seguirían hasta allí.

Sin embargo, una de las chicas decidió tirarse al agua.

- ¡Kathleen no hagas tontería!.- Gritó una de sus amigas.- ¡El fondo ni se vé, vuelve!

Fue inútil. La Ravenclaw ya estaba buceando y no podía oírla.

Su amiga Hufflepuff miró al agua preocupada. Los minutos pasaban y Kathleen no salía. Las nueve chicas estaban mortalmente callas, temiéndose lo peor.

De repente, una aleta verde salió al exterior, tocando el agua segundos antes de aterrizar en el bordillo de la piscina. Donde se quedó Potter después del salto que pegó para dejar a Kathleen sana y salva con sus amigas. Quienes no tardaron nada en rodearla.

- Está inconsciente.- Dijo Harry.- Se desmayó por culpa de la presión. Bajó demasiado. Quizás tenga los tímpanos rotos. Lo mejor será que la llevéis con Madame Pomfrey y que ella la examine.

- ¡Gracias!.- Exclamó una de las chicas con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Le has salvado la vida, Harry, eres un héroe!

- No es cierto.- Replicó el moreno con humildad.- Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo, si también fuese un sireno.

- Igualmente gracias. Cuando despierte, le diré que tú la rescataste. Seguro que le hará ilusión.- Volvió a decir la misma chica, cuyo nombre era Bárbara.

- Pues a mí no me hace ninguna que me contempléis como si yo fuese un bicho raro de feria. Así que os pido por favor que me dejéis tranquilo a partir de ahora.

No quiero que vengáis a verme, ni que buceéis intentando agarrarme como quiso Kathleen.

Es peligroso y no quiero que alguien corra peligro. Por favor, dejadme tranquilo. Y no hagáis algo como lo de ella, nunca más.

Todas asintieron con la cabeza, demostrándole que lo habían entendido.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

- Entonces…- Comenzó otra de las féminas con timidez.- ¿No podemos venir a verte aunque nos quedemos fuera de la piscina?

- No.

- Pero Harry, nosotras sólo queremos mirarte. Eso no es malo…

- No lo intentes más, Lois.- Dijo él mirando a la Hufflepuff con decisión.- Es inútil. Esta piscina no es un tanque de exhibición, sino mi casa. Y no quiero que la visiten a no ser que yo mismo lo pida. ¿Comprendes?

- Sí. Lo siento, Harry. No pretendíamos molestarte.

- De acuerdo. Os perdono. Ahora dejadme solo. Y llevaos a Kathleen. No es bueno que pase mucho tiempo inconsciente. Creedme, os lo digo por propia experiencia.

- Tal y como dijo Bárbara…- Pronunció Jane, una Gryffindor de quinto.- Eres un héroe, Harry. No te preocupes, no volveremos a molestarte.

Las nueve chicas le dieron un beso en la frente. El moreno sonrió tras recibirlo. Ellas se despidieron con la mano y se fueron dejándole solo.

Tras la marcha de ellas, Harry volvió a sumergirse. Y no volvió a salir hasta que le sonaron las tripas. Entonces se sentó en el bordillo y llamó a la Señora Pomfrey para pedirle comida.

* * *

- No, no no no no.- Dijo Hermione sin perder la paciencia.- Sigues haciendo el movimiento mal, Annie. Te lo mostraré otra vez. Y fíjate bien en mi muñeca. ¿De acuerdo?

La niñita Gryffindor de primer año asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba con atención cómo su prefecta favorita, volvía a repetir el Flipendo.

- Ahora inténtalo tú.- Pronunció la castaña situándose detrás de ella.

La pequeña intentó reproducir lo mismo, pero volvió a salirle mal. Sintiéndose torpe y frustrada, lloró.

- No llores.- Dijo Granger con voz suave.- Verás como al final consigues hacerlo bien. Nadie nace sabiendo, Annie, es normal que te equivoques.

- ¡Pero tú llevas una hora y media enseñándome el Flipendo y yo no consigo hacerlo bien y no creo que eso sea normal. A lo mejor es porque soy una mala bruja!

- Tranquila…- Añadió Hermione dándole unos toquecitos en su pelo rubio.- Yo tampoco sabía magia cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts. Me llevé todo el verano antes de empezar mi primer curso, aprendiendo los hechizos más básicos. El Flipendo fue uno de los que más me costó. Parece simple en apariencia pero en realidad es un poco complicado.

- Pues nadie lo diría.- Dijo Annie limpiándose algunas lágrimas.- Tú siempre das la impresión de que no hay nada que te cueste trabajo conseguir. ¡Eres perfecta!

- No es cierto.- Apuntó Hermione con una sonrisa.- Estoy llena de defectos igual que cualquier otra persona.

Lo que sí es verdad es que soy muy persistente y no paro hasta que consigo lo que me propongo.

Pero tú no debes desesperarte porque ahora no te salga un hechizo. Además, es el único en el que te has atascado porque el resto los has hecho estupendamente. ¿Y sabes qué?. Estoy segura de que si me viese en peligro tú podrías ayudarme con tu magia.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?.- Preguntó la niña con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Pues claro, bonita.- Hermione le dio un beso en la cara y Annie le echó los brazos al cuello, llorando con más ganas que antes.

- ¡Gracias!.- Dijo con sinceridad.- ¡Eres la única adulta del castillo que se toma la molestia de preocuparse por mí tanto como para subirme la moral!

- De nada.- Apuntó la castaña acariciándole la espalda.- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- No, pero se me está pasando.

- ¿Te sientes con ánimos para volver a intentar el Flipendo?

- Bueno…¿De verdad que no te importa estar tanto rato conmigo, Hermione?. Después de tres horas corrigiéndome las redacciones y enseñándome hechizos, supongo que estarás cansada…

- Tú por eso no te preocupes.- Dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo.- Soy una mujer resistente.- Ella se rió un poco, Annie la acompañó.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione?.- Cuestionó la pequeña con una voz suave y bonita.

- ¿El qué, cariño?

- Eres igual de genial que Harry.- Reconoció la niña algo colorada.- Y yo te quiero mucho.- De repente le dio un abrazo asfixiante, Hermione no la apartó, sino que correspondió al abrazo y añadió con mucho cariño…

- Yo también te quiero, Annie. Eres una persona realmente entrañable. Y si alguna vez tuviera una hija…me encantaría que fuese igual que tú.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Pues a mí…- Comenzó la pequeña con timidez.- Me habría encantado tener una mamá como tú.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- La mía murió cuando yo nací y jamás la conocí. Mi padre me ha criado él sólo y…aunque es muy bueno conmigo…no es muy cariñoso. Pero yo sé que me quiere y que haría cualquier cosa por mí.

- Pues claro que sí, es lo que haría cualquier padre que quisiera a su hija.

- ¿Y tu papá, cómo es?

- Igual de bueno que mi mamá. Y tanto él como ella se pasan el día diciéndome lo mucho que me quieren y lo orgullosos que están de mí.

- ¿Y son cariñosos contigo?

- Sí.

- Qué suerte…

- Oye, el cariño se demuestra de muchísimas maneras, no sólo con besos y abrazos. Y si tú tienes claro que tu padre te quiere…es porque sabes que te lo demuestra a través de la forma en que él se comporta contigo.

- Ya…pero yo preferiría que de vez en cuando me diera algún beso en la cara, como haces tú con Harry, por ejemplo.

- ¿Cuándo me has visto?

- Más de una vez. Antes de que se convirtiese en sireno, solíais pasear por los terrenos del lago y también quedaros hasta tarde en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Y yo…cuando no podía dormir…me asomaba a las escaleras y os veía conversar. Sé que él te quiere mucho, porque confía mucho en ti y te cuenta todo lo que le preocupa e importa. Y sé también que tú le das besos en la cara tanto cuando le ves triste como cuando él hace algo bueno y tú le felicitas por ello.

En cierta manera…más que su amiga eres su madre.

Hermione se rió un poco ante la última ocurrencia de la pequeña y aún sin abandonar la amabilidad en la voz, respondió…

- Sí, la verdad es que tienes razón. Pero yo no creo que Harry me vea como una mamá adoptiva, aunque sí es verdad que me hace tanto caso como si realmente me considerase así.

- Yo sí te veo así conmigo…

- ¿Perdón?

- He dicho…que yo, te veo como mi madre adoptiva. Y es porque tú siempre estás pendiente de mí y también estás ahí cada vez que te pido ayuda en algo y…lo que más me gusta de ti, es que eres muy cariñosa y yo…ya sé que soy pequeña, y que tú a lo mejor nunca me verás como tu hija pero…a mí sí me gusta pensar que aunque no haya conocido a mi verdadera madre, sí tengo otra que es distinta a mí en el aspecto pero muy buena en el corazón.

- Oh Dios mío.- Pronunció Hermione reprimiendo un sollozo. Pues se había emocionado al oír el razonamiento tan bonito y sincero que le había hecho Annie.- Yo…- Dijo sintiendo algo de congoja.- Nunca pensé que me considerases tu segunda madre, pero gracias, Annie. Muchísimas gracias por decírmelo.

- Te…¿Te ha molestado?

- ¡No!. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si es una de las cosas más bonitas que me han dicho en mis dieciocho años de vida?

- Es que…como estás llorando y tu voz suena algo triste…pensé que te había hecho daño…

- Nunca.- Aseguró la castaña mirándola con decisión.- Tú eres de todo, menos mala, Annie Wilks. Por lo tanto, no quiero volver a escucharte decir nada negativo de tu persona.

¿De acuerdo?

- Sí Hermione. Puedo…¿Preguntarte una cosa?

- Pues claro.

- Verás, a veces…cuando hay tormenta fuerte…yo me asusto mucho y necesito…necesito dormir con alguien que me de seguridad.

Cuando estoy en casa suelo acostarme con mi padre pero aquí…no me atrevo a salir de mi cama porque no confío en ningún hombre adulto tanto como para pedirle que me acoja en su lecho y…aunque tú no seas un hombre…sí me transmites mucho amor y seguridad y…me gustaría saber si puedo…si tú querrías…si no te importaría…

- ¿Qué durmieses conmigo cuando hubiesen rayos y truenos?. Por supuesto que puedes, Annie, estaré encantada de recibirte en mi cama.

Cuando haya vuelto a ella, claro, porque desde que Harry sufrió el acoso de Ginny y medio castillo, he decidido dormir en el suelo de la habitación de la piscina. Así que creo que tardaré en regresar a mi dormitorio. La señora Pomfrey necesita dos meses para preparar el antídoto que devolverá la normalidad a mi mejor amigo y yo no pienso dejarle solo ni desprotegido ni tan siquiera por las noches.

- Tú le quieres mucho…¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto. Hemos pasado por mucho, juntos. Él es muy importante para mí.

- ¿Te gustaría…casarte con Harry en un futuro?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Es que…yo creo…que haríais una buena pareja y formaríais un matrimonio estupendo porque los dos, os queréis muchísimo. Yo lo sé, Harry me dijo ayer lo mucho que te aprecia…

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas exactamente, Annie Wilks?.- Preguntó Hermione en tono travieso.- ¿Averiguar si él y yo estamos enamorados y luego chivárnoslo antes de que nosotros confesemos lo que sentimos?

- No…- Confesó con timidez.- Yo sólo quiero que seáis felices y pienso que siendo pareja lo conseguiríais.

- No es por nada, Annie, pero tanto Harry como yo, somos felices ahora que hemos conseguido derrotar a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. Además, no creo que él y yo nos juntemos como pareja. Después de todo, las mujeres que le gustan a Harry no se parecen en nada a mí…

- Pero los gustos cambian, Hermione. A lo mejor un día se despierta sintiendo que le gustas o que incluso se ha enamorado perdidamente de ti.

- Jújújú. Eso estaría bien. Y seguro que tú harías lo posible por averiguar si es cierto. Te veo capaz de preguntarle algo como…¡Oye Harry!. ¿Te gusta Hermione?.

La pequeña lanzó una risa traviesa, Hermione le revolvió su pelo y Annie rió más aún.

- Eres un auténtico peligro andante en el cuerpo de una niña de once años.- Dijo la castaña mirándola sonriente.- Aunque reconozco…que así tal y como eres, me encantas, Annie.

- ¡Y tú a mí también, Hermione!.- Pronunció la niña dándole un beso en la cara.- ¿De verdad puedo dormir contigo cuando haya tormenta?

- ¡Pues claro!.- Añadió con una sonrisa bonita en su rostro adulto.- Pero ten en cuenta que no estaré en mi habitación sino en la de la piscina.

- Me da igual. Aunque duermas en el suelo yo también lo haré. A mí no me importa el lugar, sino la compañía.

- Gracias, linda.

- A ti por cuidarme tanto. Siempre lo haces…

- Porque me importas.

- Tú a mí también. ¿Me abrazarás como hace mi padre?

- Y hasta te cantaré al oído una nana bonita como solía pronunciar mi madre cuando yo era niña y corría asustada a sus brazos por culpa de alguna pesadilla que me hubiese despertado.

- ¿Ves cómo tengo razón, Hermione?.- Pronunció la niña con mucho cariño en su voz pre-adolescente.- Eres una auténtica mamá aunque no hayas parido todavía.

La castaña lanzó una carcajada, entonces le dio un abrazo a su pequeña amiga. Annie rió de manera traviesa y se agarró a ella aunque no con tanta fuerza como cuando lloraba.

- Te quiero mucho, Hermione.- Dijo con sinceridad mirándola a los ojos marrones.

- Yo también a ti, pequeña.- Le dio un beso en el pelo rubio.- ¿Probamos otra vez el Flipendo?.- Preguntó animada.- Y si no sale…lo dejaremos para otro día. ¿Te parece bien?

- ¡Sí!.- Respondió Annie feliz.- ¿Damos un paseo después?. He descubierto un pasadizo súper chulo que lleva a una habitación que te hace flotar en cuanto entras.

- La conozco. Me la enseñó Harry hace un mes.

- Él también es muy bueno.

- ¿Y le quieres igual que a mí?

- No, porque no le considero una segunda mamá, más bien…

- ¿Papá?

- Admito que no sé muy bien qué parentesco podría ponerle, porque siempre le he visto como un hombre guapísimo y muy amable y…en fin, supongo que sólo trato de decir que no le veo como un padre o incluso hermano mío ya que durante algún tiempo a mí me gustó como chico. Aunque ahora eso ha cambiado.

- ¿Ya no te gusta?

- De la misma manera que antes, no. Le sigo encontrando muy atractivo pero…ya no me imagino casada con él. Creo que ahora sólo le veo como alguien que me cae bien y a quien aprecio porque siempre es amable conmigo. Pero no puedo comparar lo que siento por él con lo que siento hacia ti, Hermione. Tú para mí eres muchísimo más especial e importante que Harry.

- Gracias.

- De nada. ¡Ahora intentaré el Flipendo, pero no me corrijas hasta que termine!

- Seré buena, lo prometo.- Pronunció la castaña riéndose un poco.

Tras el intento exitoso de Annie, Hermione la felicitó y después se despidió de la niña porque tenía que hacer una guardia antes de la cena.

La pequeña mientras tanto, decidió ir a ver a Potter y charlar un rato con él. Porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo delante de Hermione, sí que se moría de ganas de averiguar si el moreno sentía algo más que amistad por quien ella consideraba, su segunda madre. Y si al final resultase ser así…ella misma se encargaría de hacer lo posible porque tanto Harry como Hermione, se convirtieran de verdad en un papá y una mamá. Pues tenía una corazonada que le decía, que a Hermione, le gustaba Harry.

Sin poder borrar la sonrisa traviesa que tenía en la cara mientras hacía sus maquinaciones, Annie Wilks guardó sus deberes y se fue en busca del moreno más guapo y simpático que jamás había conocido.

* * *

- ¡Hola Harry!.- Pronunció la niña sentándose en el bordillo de la piscina. El moreno nadó hasta ella y se quedó delante de sus piernas sumergidas.

- Hola Annie.- Dijo con amabilidad.- ¿Qué tal has pasado el día?

- Guay.- Añadió con una sonrisa.- ¡Hermione me ha ayudado con los deberes y algunos hechizos. Ya sé hacer el Flipendo!. ¿A que mola?

Harry se rió un poco.

- Todo lo que uno aprende junto a Hermione, suele molar bastante. Y también puede salvarte la vida. Yo aprendí gracias a ella, el Accio con el que conseguí el huevo del dragón, en el torneo de los tres magos.

- Eso fue cuando estabas en cuarto. ¿No?

- Sí. ¿Quién te lo ha contado?

- Nadie. Lo escuché por casualidad el otro día. Ginny estaba hablando de ti con una amiga y las dos comentaban cosas del Torneo. ¿Es cierto que en la prueba de las sirenas salvaste tanto a Ron como a Gabrielle De La Cour?

- Pues sí. La hermana de Gabrielle, Fleur, había quedado descalificada y yo no podía dejar a esa niñita a merced de las sirenas. Por eso los saqué a los dos. La verdad es que me costó trabajo, por poco me ahogo.

- Y sólo tres años después de eso vas y te conviertes en algo parecido a lo que son ellas. Qué ironía…¿Verdad?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, entonces le sonrió. Annie se puso roja.

- Jo…- dijo con timidez mirándole a los ojos verdes.- Cómo te gusta ponerme colorada…- Entonces miró el agua.- Sabes perfectamente que me encanta tu sonrisa. Y encima ahora es mucho más bonita desde que eres sireno. Puede que esté mal que te diga esto pero…te has puesto súper sexy con esta apariencia. Yo creo que estás súper potente, Harry.

El moreno lanzó una carcajada sonora al oír el último comentario.

- Gracias.- Dijo mirándola con diversión en su rostro masculino.- Estoy seguro que cuando te hagas mayor, tú también serás súper potente, Annie. Puede que incluso, tengas más de un pretendiente persiguiéndote por el castillo.

- No creo…- Añadió la pequeña volviendo a mirar a Potter.- Cuando algún niño tontea conmigo aunque sea de broma, me pongo de mal humor. Creo que eso de ligar no me gusta mucho.

Harry volvió a reírse.

- Teniendo once años es normal que pienses así. Yo no me dí cuenta de la existencia de las chicas como algo distinto a las amigas, hasta que tuve catorce años y me fijé en Cho.

Más tarde lo hice de Ginny y luego estuvimos un año y tres meses juntos, pero después…la cosa cambió. Perdí el interés.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, simplemente ocurrió. La verdad es que ya no siento nada por ella, ni bueno ni malo, simplemente me da igual tanto ella como su existencia.

- Jó qué fuerte. Ha debido hacerte mucho daño para que hables así…

- Tanto como lo que me hizo sufrir Voldemort, no. Pero ella sí me hizo daño en otras cosas. En fin…¿Cambiamos de tema?

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Ves bien sin gafas, Harry?. Como no las llevas puestas…

- Ah, sí. Desde que soy sireno se me ha curado la miopía. Supongo que volverá cuando la señora Pomfrey me devuelva a la normalidad.

- A mí me parece que estás más guapo sin ellas.

- Gracias.

De repente Annie recordó lo mucho que le intrigaba saber lo que podría sentir Harry por Hermione, y mirándole a los ojos verdes preguntó sin ningún tapujo…

- ¿Te gusta tu mejor amiga?

El moreno saltó un poco de la impresión, no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de la pequeña, y sin ocultar su nerviosismo dijo tartamudeando...

- ¿PorPor qué quieres saberlo?

- Creo que haríais una estupenda pareja.- Añadió ella sonriente. Entonces le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercase más a ella, Harry optó por saltar y sentarse al lado de Annie.

La pequeña aprovechó la cercanía para acercarse a un oído de Potter y decirle por lo bajo como si fuese un secreto…

- Yo creo que tú le gustas.

Ella se retiró y rió al ver la cara de asombro que se le quedó a Potter. Él parpadeó tres veces antes de lanzarle su siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- La manera en que se comporta contigo, la forma en que a veces te mira cuando tú no la estás observando…En fin, hay algunas cosas que sé sólo porque soy una chica. Y Hermione también lo es así que…creo que siente por ti algo distinto a la amistad. Aunque desde luego no puedo asegurar que lo sepa por ella porque ella no ha querido hablar conmigo de esto.

- Es que es algo muy personal como para contárselo a una niña pequeña por muy amiga tuya que sea.

- Sé que tú y Hermione me sacáis siete años de diferencia pero cuando estoy con vosotros no me siento menor. Aunque lo soy. Es extraño…¿Verdad?

- No tanto.- Apuntó él con una sonrisa amigable.- Porque a mí me sucedía lo mismo cuando tenía tu edad. Hermione tiene la capacidad de relacionarse con cualquier persona sin hacer diferencias de edades en el trato. Por eso entiendo lo que me estás diciendo.

Además…yo maduré mucho a su lado. Claro que no de un día para otro pero…sí puedo decir que me hice mayor antes de tiempo gracias a ella.

También es normal que me ocurriese cuando tanto ella como Ron y yo, hemos pasado por un montón de situaciones y peligros que no serían típicas para nuestra edad y debido a eso, hemos madurado antes de tiempo. Pero tampoco creo que sea todo lo mayor que debería . En algunas cosas…sigo siendo pequeño. ¿Comprendes lo que intento decirte?

- Sí, Harry.

- ¿Y tú Annie, te sientes mayor cuando estás con Hermione?

- No, pero pequeña tampoco. Lo que más siento estando con ella es protección. Y sobre todo mucho amor y cariño. Es…una mujer realmente buena y hermosa. En más de un sentido. Y para mí…es como la mamá que nunca he tenido.

- ¿Tú también eres huérfana como yo?

- Sólo de madre. Murió durante el parto. Papá fue quien me crió. Y como no tengo más parientes que él, me aterra la simple idea de que pueda morirse y dejarme sola antes de que me haya hecho lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidar de mí misma sin ayuda.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Annie?. Tú ya eres grande en la cabeza y eso es lo más importante.

Puede que todavía seas infantil en muchas cosas pero no en la manera de razonar. En eso eres igual de madura que lo fue Hermione cuando tenía once años. La verdad es que tanto tú como ella sois idénticas en casi todo, aunque no en el aspecto.

- Entonces…¿Cómo me ves, como una especie de mini-Hermione?

- Podría definirse así. Pero no, porque como Hermione sólo existe la propia Hermione. Tú eres tú y yo te veo tal y como te muestras ante mí, Annie.

- Y tienes…¿Buen concepto de mí?

- Muy bueno. Tampoco es difícil, tú siempre eres encantadora conmigo. Y yo lo aprecio mucho. Gracias.

- De nada.- Ella le miró sonriente.- ¿Puedo darte un besito?.- Preguntó con timidez. Harry levantó una ceja.- ¡En la cara!.- Aclaró rápidamente la niña.- Ya sé que no te gustan las niñas de mi edad, Harry. Y si te digo la verdad tú has dejado de gustarme como mi futuro esposo. Ahora…sólo te veo como un amigo especial. Más mayor que yo, sí, pero especial de todas formas. ¿Me dejas darte un beso?. Por faa…

Harry se rió un poco, entonces acercó su mejilla derecha a los labios de Annie. Ella no perdió tiempo en darle el beso. El moreno le regaló una sonrisa bonita y la pequeña volvió a ponerse colorada. Entonces suspiró con timidez, y Harry volvió a reírse.

- Yo tengo razón.- Dijo mirando a la niña.- Eres encantadora, Annie Wilks. Realmente encantadora. Y si algún día soy padre…me encantaría tener una hija como tú.

- ¡Lo mismo me dijo Hermione!.- Apuntó la Gryffindor emocionada.- ¿No te resulta curioso saber que los dos habéis coincidido en eso?

- Sí, pero tampoco me extraña. Después de todo, tanto ella como yo…te apreciamos mucho.

- ¡Eso no determina que deseéis una hija igualita a mí!. ¿Puedo llamaros Papá Harry y mamá Hermione a partir de entonces?.- Preguntó con ilusión. El moreno volvió a reírse.

- A mí no me importaría, pero sinceramente te confieso, que no me considero tu padre, ni siquiera adoptivo. De todas maneras, gracias por sugerirlo. La verdad es que me halaga.

- Hermione me ha dicho que puedo dormir con ella cuando yo tenga miedo. Y como sé que dormirá en el suelo de esta habitación hasta que tú vuelvas a ser un chico normal…

Hazte a la idea de que algún día apareceré por aquí para que ella me cobije. Es que…me asustan las tormentas fuertes y…Hermione me ha dicho que puedo buscarla y encontrar refugio en ella.

- ¿Ah sí?

Annie asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Te molestaría eso, Harry?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?. Sólo eres una niña, no un chico adulto lleno de hormonas que busca algo más que un abrazo reconfortante.

La pequeña lanzó una carcajada, el moreno la miró curioso.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Lo que has dicho de los chicos y las hormonas. Es verdad, a vuestra edad todos estáis muy calientes. Incluso algunos de segundo y tercero lo están…

Tiene que ser muy cansado estar todo el día pensando en el sexo. ¿No, Harry?

Él se puso rojo de repente, Annie se rió con más ganas todavía.

- ¡Pero qué mono estás!.- Dijo lanzando más risotadas.- ¡Si pareces un tomate maduro!- Entonces se limpió una lágrima repentina.- ¡Ay!.- Dijo quitándose otra.- ¡No sé si te ha hecho efecto lo que he dicho del sexo o que te asombre que alguien de mi edad sepa lo que es!. ¡Pero es que es normal que esté informada, Harry, vivo en un castillo con gente de todas las edades y más de una vez he oído conversaciones de mayores. Y también cosas sobre las hormonas de los chicos!

La pequeña procuró calmarse y cuando lo hizo lo suficiente para aparentar seriedad, pronunció muy cerca de los ojos de Harry…

- ¿A ti te gustaría dormir con Hermione y que ella te abrazase contra su pecho aunque no hubiese una tormenta de por medio?

- ¡PePePero bueno!.- Exclamó Potter poniéndose más rojo todavía.- ¡Eso no se pregunta, Annie, además a ti no te importa. No seas tan cotilla, pierdes todo el encanto!

Él le giró el rostro molesto. Ella volvió a reírse y lo hizo con tantas ganas al ver su reacción, que hasta se cayó de espaldas en el suelo de fuera de la piscina.

Al oír el golpe, Harry la miró preocupado.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?.- Preguntó con sinceridad. La pequeña Gryffindor le sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

- Y a ti…- Quiso saber ella.- ¿Te ha molestado o dolido lo que te he preguntado de Hermione y eso de dormir con ella?

- Dolido no, molestado sí, un poco…

- ¿Por qué no es de mi incumbencia o porque piensas que soy muy pequeña para preocuparme de esas cosas?

- Todo eso.

- Entiendo. Entonces te pido perdón, Harry. No pretendía incomodarte. Es sólo que me preocupo mucho por Hermione. Bueno, por ti también, pero de diferente manera.

Yo sólo quiero veros felices. Y pienso…que si os enamoráis, haréis una pareja estupenda. Después de todo, los dos os queréis muchísimo y os preocupáis toneladas del otro. Eso no es muy común en todos los amigos. ¿Sabes?

- Sí que lo sé. Y también sé que tengo suerte de tener por amiga a Hermione. Aunque tú también eres una especial a pesar de que te lleves con nosotros siete años de diferencia.

- Gracias, Harry. Yo también te quiero.

Annie le dio un abrazo, el moreno lo devolvió sonriendo sin que ella lo viera.

Cuando se apartaron, la pequeña se despidió diciéndole que tenía hambre y se iba a cenar. Potter le deseó un buen provecho y una buena noche. Entonces se sumergió de nuevo en el agua y no volvió a salir hasta que la señora Pomfrey le trajo la comida.

* * *

Después de cenar, Ginny y Ron se despidieron de sus amigos y dijeron que se iban a dormir.

Antes de meterse en sus respectivos dormitorios, dieron las buenas noches a toda persona que se encontraron, asegurándose así de que les viesen entrar en las habitaciones para poder tener una coartada perfecta.

Media hora más tarde, la pelirroja entraba en la habitación de su hermano, agarrando una escoba. Él también tenía otra.

Tras comentar los últimos detalles de su venganza, salieron por la ventana del dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo y pusieron rumbo a la enfermería.

Donde entraron por dos ventanas sin hacer ni un solo ruido gracias al Silencio que emplearon.

Una vez ante la piscina, Ginny usó un hechizo para sacar a Harry del agua y otro para dejarle inconsciente.

El moreno no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, pues mientras buceaba recibió el hechizo levitador y luego otro que le hizo perder el conocimiento.

Por lo tanto no fue consciente de cómo lo sacaban de la enfermería y lo llevaban al lago negro donde moraban las sirenas.

- Me encantaría despertarle y partirle la cara.- Dijo Ron mirándole con asco.- Pero sé que yo terminaría peor. Harry siempre ha sido muy fuerte en la magia por mucho que él no quiera reconocerlo.

- Tú también eres fuerte, Ron.- Apuntó su hermana.- Después de todo ayudaste a vencer a Voldemort.

- Ya, pero mis hechizos no duran tanto como los de Harry o Hermione.

- Entonces lo mejor será que lo tiremos al agua antes de que se pase el efecto del Desmaius y Harry se despierte. Aunque no tenga la varita, estoy segura de que se vengaría de nosotros.

- Espero que las sirenas le den su merecido.- Dijo de nuevo el pelirrojo.- Es lo mínimo que se merece después de haberte hecho llorar.

- ¿Crees que lo matarán?

- No lo sé, pero podría ocurrir. Después de todo las sirenas nunca han sido seres benévolos o compasivos. Aún recuerdo lo agresivas que fueron con Harry cuando intentó sacarnos a mí y a Gabrille de la Cour, del lago.

- Sí…Aquella prueba fue bastante cruel además de dura. Yo pensé que se llevarían a Hermione como posesión más preciada de Harry y sin embargo fuiste tú el cautivo…

- ¿Y cómo no iba a ser así si yo fui el primer amigo que hizo?. Además, Krum estaba coladito de Hermione, era normal que se la pusieran a él…

- Nunca imaginé que alguien tan popular como Víctor, pudiera fijarse en una chica sosa y aburrida como Hermione.- Dijo de nuevo Ginny.- Pero ahora que hago memoria recuerdo que él era bastante feo. Tenía las cejas juntas y una expresión huraña en el rostro. Supongo que era lógico que se fijase en ella, en aquella época Hermione aún tenía los colmillos largos como los vampiros. Quizás fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Krum…

- Es posible.

- ¿Aún te gusta Hermione?

- Físicamente sí, personalmente no. Me cae peor que tres patadas en el estómago.

- A mí tampoco me caía bien. La toleraba porque era amiga tuya y de Harry pero reconozco que jamás la he considerado como una amiga íntima.

- Tienes que admitir que te ha ayudado cuando lo necesitaste. ¿No me dijiste una vez que fue ella la que te aconsejó que salieses con varios chicos para que Harry te viese más como una chica deseable que como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo?

- Sí. Y la verdad fue que funcionó en su momento. Pero ya no me importa. Harry ya no me gusta, ahora le detesto. Por eso quiero que sufra. O al menos que se asuste lo suficiente para que piense en el daño que me ha hecho.

Espero que las sirenas le den una buena lección.

- ¿Aunque puedan matarle?

- No creo que lleguen a tanto…

- Podría ocurrir, Ginny. Después de todo ellas no son humanas y no tienen por qué ser compasivas como sí podemos ser las personas.

- Él no se merece compasión alguna. Conmigo no la tuvo. Me dijo cosas horribles. Tanto, que me hicieron llorar y arrepentirme de haberme fijado en él. Quiero que sufra, Ron, de verdad.

- Entonces que así sea.

Usando otro hechizo, Ron produjo un rayo mágico que impulsó al inconsciente Harry dentro del agua del lago negro. Ginny rió satisfecha al verle caer sin que él fuese consciente de lo que le ocurría.

Su hermano no se rió, pero mostró una sonrisa que demostraría a cualquiera que le viese, que estaba satisfecho con lo que habían hecho.

Cualquiera como Annie Wilks, quien, desde la distancia y sin ser vista por los hermanos Weasley, había presenciado cómo ellos llegaban al lago negro, con Harry inconsciente y flotando gracias a un hechizo.

Ella había ido a pasear por los terrenos del lago y se había parado en el embarcadero del lago negro mientras contemplaba sus aguas oscuras y pensaba en cómo habría sido ver a Potter salir del agua gracias a las aletas que había tenido, en aquél momento, en las piernas.

Entonces, escuchó sonidos de escobas voladoras y al mirar al cielo estrellado vio a los dos Weasley, detenerse en el aire.

Annie no había podido oír lo que habían hablado entre ellos, pero sabía que no podía ser bueno. Y mientras contemplaba cómo intercambiaban impresiones, intuyó que iban a hacerle algo malo a Harry. Pero ella no podía enfrentarse a Ron y Ginny. Primero porque no se sentía lo suficiente preparada como para batirse en duelo mágico con ellos y luego porque sabía que no tenía la suficiente fuerza ni conocimiento mágico como para salir ganadora.

Así que, hizo lo mejor que consideró. Observar sin ser vista y luego actuar en consecuencia cuando vio cómo ellos tiraban a Harry al lago y se marchaban a toda velocidad de regreso al castillo.

Annie se ocultó tras unos árboles cercanos para que Ron y Ginny no la viesen cuando volasen por encima del embarcadero. Y cuando la niña intuyó que ya no la verían, usó un hechizo para sacar a Harry del agua. Pero no tuvo éxito.

La pequeña Gryffindor lloró. Quería ayudar a Potter y nada de lo poco que sabía, le servía.

Desesperada, frustrada y preocupada por la seguridad vital de Harry, se dejó caer en el suelo de madera mientras lloraba con fuerza sintiendo que Potter se ahogaría porque ella no podía salvarle.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

"_¡Hermione. Ella sabe mucha magia. Seguro que si la aviso de lo que ha ocurrido, no tardará nada en venir a rescatar a Harry. Sí, sólo ella puede salvarle!"_

Silbando fuerte con ayuda de dos dedos que se puso en la boca, Annie convocó a Firenze. El centauro amigo que en su momento, advirtió a Potter de los peligros que le aguardaban durante su primer año en Hogwarts.

El animal-hombre no tardó en aparecer. Él saludó con amabilidad a la pequeña y cuando ella le contó lo que habían hecho Ron y Ginny, el centauro no dudó en decirle que se subiera a su lomo y se agarrase a su espalda. Pues la llevaría a galope hacia Hogwarts.

Annie obedeció, sujetándose lo mejor que podía sin hacer daño a Firenze.

Un poco después, ella entraba en el castillo y corría a toda velocidad hacia la zona de la guardia donde estaría Hermione. Pues la castaña le había comentado antes de irse, dónde sería.

Despeinada, sudando y sofocada, así fue cómo Hermione vio llegar a Annie. Quien, en cuanto estuvo a su alcance, la agarró de una mano y tiró de ella con fuerza comenzando a correr hacia el exterior del castillo.

- ¡Espera Annie!.- Dijo Granger intentando frenar.- ¡Dónde vamos!

- ¡No te pares!.- Ordenó la niña tirando otra vez de ella.- ¡No tenemos tiempo de eso. Harry está en peligro de muerte!

- ¡QUÉ!

- ¡Ron y Ginny le han tirado al lago negro, yo lo he visto!. ¡Harry estaba inconsciente, puede que todavía siga dormido dentro del agua!

¡Yo no sé lo que pueden hacerle las sirenas pero sí sé que por muy tritón que sea él ahora, puede ahogarse sino respira!. ¿Y si despierta dentro del agua, se vé rodeado de sirenas agresivas y con ello se asusta lo suficiente como para tragar agua y ahogarse?. ¿Entonces qué, Hermione?. ¿Se morirá?. ¡Yo no quiero que suceda!.

Al decir lo último lloró, Hermione la miró sin ocultar la angustia que ya sentía al saber lo que le habían hecho a Harry.

- Él no morirá.- Dijo la castaña con convicción.- Ahora deja de llorar, Annie.- Ordenó con firmeza.- Guarda tus energías para ayudarme a rescatar a Harry.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza y mientras salía a los terrenos del lago aún seguida de Hermione, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que cuando llegasen al lago negro, no fuese demasiado tarde.

Mientras tanto, Harry despertaba dentro del agua. Lo primero que vio fue un montón de sirenas apuntándole con tridentes y mirándole con claras intenciones asesinas. Él gritó al sentir cómo le pinchaban en la espalda.

Quiso usar la varita y se dio cuenta que no la tenía. Entonces decidió usar la fuerza bruta y tras dar el primer puñetazo a una sirena que ya se preparaba para clavarle el tridente, recibió por parte de otra, un potente golpe en la cabeza que le hizo sangrar y marearse.

El último pensamiento coherente que vino a la mente de Harry fue "¡Socorro!" y entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora 2:**

El próximo capítulo será subido cuando esté escrito y a día de hoy aún no lo he empezado.

Por otra parte…¿A que Annie es un encanto?. Que yo recuerde, en algunos review del capítulo dos, algunos de vosotros la mencionasteis de manera positiva, así que he decidido darle más protagonismo en la historia.

Por cierto y aunque no tenga relación con el fic. ¡VIVA ESPAÑAAA, SOMOS LOS CAMPEONES DE FÚTBOL (En EEUU le dicen "Soccer") DE LA EUROCOPA. OLEEEE. ALEMANIA 0-ESPAÑA 1!. ¡QUÉ BIEN JUGAMOS ANOCHE!. La pena fue que hicimos más de una jugada bonita para gol, pero al final sólo pudimos marcar uno. A "El niño" (Fernando Torres)... ¡Hay que ponerle un monumento!. ¡Qué golazo metió el tío, qué bonito!.

Cambiando de tema. Esta nota de autora será más grande que la primera pues tocaré determinados puntos que quiero aclarar. Por lo tanto voy a ponerme seria.

1) No es que yo quiera dar una imagen de Harry como "tonto" tal y como habéis expresado en algún review del capítulo dos.

Mi intención no es ponerle de tonto o idiota, de ingenuo e inocente sí. Porque en los libros, para las cosas del amor y el corazón, es bastante inocente, inseguro e ingenuo (algo normal cuando él nunca ha tenido en su infancia, una vida llena de amor y cariño) y a menudo necesita una "segunda opinión" para aclararse en lo que a él le sucede o incluso siente.

Por lo tanto, él no es tonto, sólo ingenuo. Gran diferencia.

2) "En todas tus historias pones a Ron de malo". MENTIRA PODRIDA.

-Yo tengo historias donde Ron es bueno tanto con Harry como con Hermione y además apoya el que ellos puedan juntarse. Ejemplo: "En tu pensadero."

-Tengo otras historias donde él habla con Harry y le hace tomar conciencia de lo valiosa que es Hermione como persona y la suerte que tienen los dos de tenerla por amiga. Ejemplo: "Admiradora secreta".

-En otra como en "Mi pequeña hada", Ron se porta como el amigo bueno que es tanto de Harry como de Hermione, cuando le planta cara a Malfoy y sus amigos que pretenden atacar al moreno y la castaña.

-Y en historias como "Pegado a ti", Ron es capaz hasta de renegar públicamente de su hermana Ginny, para él apoyar y defender a Hermione de la agresión que le ha hecho la Weasley en medio del Gran Comedor. Y además Ron hasta se atreve a acusar a su hermana delante de todo el colegio. Si todo eso no es una muestra de amistad y amor a tus amigos, no sé lo que es, pero yo creo que se le acerca bastante.

TAMPOCO ES VERDAD QUE SIEMPRE PONGO DE MALA A GINNY, pues en la historia "En tu pensadero" ella y Harry rompen, y la pelirroja le dice al moreno que se anime a decirle a Hermione que le gusta si realmente es eso lo que siente por su mejor amiga. Incluso Hermione en esa historia, da consejos a Ginny sobre lo que puede hacer para que su relación con Harry no se termine. ¿Acaso eso es dar una mala imagen tanto de Ginny respecto a Harry y Hermione como de Hermione respecto a Ginny?. Yo creo que no.

Por lo tanto, antes de abrir la boca y decirme una solemne mentira sobre lo que yo misma escribo, a ver si pensamos bien en lo que decimos a esta autora aquí presente porque al final metéis la pata y quedáis como el culo, o sea, fatal.

Por otra parte, sí es verdad que en otras historias mías Ron crea problemas tanto a Hermione como a Harry, principalmente porque el Weasley está obsesionado (no enamorado) con ella y no acepta que ella elija al otro amigo como su pareja. Ejemplo: Salvaje.

3) "CÓMO SE NOTA QUE ODIAS A RON. SIEMPRE DAS UNA MALA IMAGEN DE ÉL".

YO – NO – ODIO - A - RON. Si le pongo de malo es porque quiero hacer algo distinto con su personaje. Así de simple.

Si en una de mis historias (o más de una) le pongo peleándose con Harry y Hermione es porque HASTA EN LOS LIBROS DE ROWLING eso ocurre con él y sus dos mejores amigos. Y normalmente SIEMPRE ES RON quien se enfada primero, la lía después y por último adopta la actitud de "Pues ahora no te hablo". (cuarto libro, deja de hablar a Harry temporalmente) y hasta en el séptimo libro, Voldemort intenta convencer a Ron de que TRAICIONE A HARRY Y EL WEASLEY SE PASE AL LADO OSCURO.

No es por nada, pero cuando el enemigo acérrimo del héroe, intenta manipular a los amigos de ese mismo héroe es porque ese enemigo sabe, que tal amigo es débil y manipulable en determinados aspectos y por consiguiente es muy normal que intente llevárselo a su terreno para que así el héroe reciba un golpe bajo y sufra.

Porque perder a uno de tus mejores amigos cuando ves que te ha traicionado aliándose con el enemigo es como para que te dé una fuerte depresión o como mínimo te ponga de una mala leche suprema. Y si el señor oscuro se atrevió a tentar a Ron para que éste traicionase a Harry, sería porque intuiría algo respecto al pelirrojo. ¿Verdad?.

Por supuesto, Ron permanece fiel, pero hasta que saca el valor para decirle "No" a Voldemort, vemos cómo el Weasley está dándole vueltas a todo lo que le plantea el mago tenebroso, pensando si le conviene o no aceptar lo que él le propone. Y si Ron fuese alguien cien por cien fiel y leal a Harry como SÍ LO ES SIEMPRE HERMIONE por ejemplo, Ron no le dejaría a Voldemort, ni plantearle la posibilidad de traicionar a Harry. Y Voldemort por otra parte, no se plantearía tampoco tentar a Ron porque sabría que sería inútil.

Y repito, todo esto que os cuento respecto a las cosas malas de Ron o lo mucho que ansía la fama y la gloria, no es que lo diga yo, sino que lo demuestra Rowling en más de un libro de Harry Potter, incluso en el primero. Escena del espejo de Oesed, Harry ve a sus padres muertos, Ron se ve así mismo como alguien súper popular y con reconocimiento social. "¡Harry, soy el capitán de Quidditch. Todo el mundo me conoce!". Y ahora volved a decirme que no conozco los libros o que lo que yo hago con Ron es injusto o incluso mentira. Que me voy a reír durante un buen rato nada más leer esa opinión. Así que gracias de antemano, por divertirme.

De verdad, usad el cerebro antes de escribir, que no es tan difícil. Y por favor, no digáis mentiras tanto de los libros como de lo que yo pongo en mis historias porque cuando decís cosas como "Tú siempre pones de malo a Ron y Ginny" me estáis demostrando que en realidad, no conocéis mis historias. Quizás habéis leído una donde él y su hermana sean malos, pero de ahí a generalizar con que yo hago eso en todas…es simplemente ridículo además de falso.

No intentéis acusarme de que no conozco los libros o los personajes por hacer yo tal o cuál cosa con el personaje de Ron. Los únicos que demostráis no conocer bien tanto a los libros como a sus personajes, sois vosotros al asegurar que Ron no tiene nada malo y que tampoco tiene un solo defecto o cuando decís que es mentira que él pueda pelearse con Harry o incluso ponerse en su contra o romper su amistad con él y de esa manera traicionarle, porque es imposible que lo haga ya que es su mejor amigo y le quiere.

Quererle le querrá, pero en más de un libro ha dejado de lado a Potter tras haberse peleado con él. Y eso es un hecho que nos ha presentado la misma Rowling, no yo.

Lo que desde luego es innegable en el personaje de Ron creado por J.K. es que, a pesar de que sea el mejor amigo de Potter, al Weasley le toca muchos los cojones que Harry sea famoso y con ello goce de popularidad y lo que más le revienta a Ron, es que él mismo nota que no despierta ni la cuarta parte del interés que sí despierta el moreno sólo por ser el niño que vivió. Ahí queda eso. Y ahora atreveos a decirme que todo esto es mentira. Aunque lo hagáis, no ganaréis nada con ello, porque todos los que nos hemos leído los libros y sabemos ver "más allá" de las apariencias, sabemos que es verdad lo que yo he expuesto aquí. Que lo aceptéis o no, es otro tema, pero cierto sí es. RAkAoMi.


	4. ¡Reacciona, Harry!

**

* * *

**

Nota de la autora:

miércoles, 02 de julio de 2008.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que bien. Aquí os dejo con el capítulo cuarto, espero que os guste.

Advertencia 1: El inicio de este capítulo es algo impactante, y la segunda y tercera escena más todavía, se puede decir que si en el final del capítulo anterior a éste, se os avisaba de una situación límite, las reacciones que van a tener en este capítulo cuarto los personajes afectados como son Hermione, Annie, Ron y Ginny o el mismo Harry, serán más límite todavía.

Por consiguiente, haceros a la idea de que vais a verles como jamás se les ha mostrado en los libros en lo referido a sus reacciones violentas, defensivas o incluso agresivas. Repito, situación límite conlleva reacciones límite, así que aquí no vale el razonamiento típico de "El Harry/Ron y la Hermione/Ginny de los libros jamás actuaría así" porque ante todo, Rowling nunca les ha puesto, en la tesitura que yo sí les obligaré a vivir y experimentar. Algo que por otra parte, sería totalmente creíble y realista en personas de carne y hueso aunque no sean magos ni brujas.

Después de todo, el miedo, la desesperación y posteriormente el histerismo que produce en las personas, nunca llevan a reacciones o comportamientos pacíficos ni mucho menos razonables. Así que no juzguéis a los personajes, en estas situaciones concretas de furia que leeréis durante las tres primeras escena del cap, bajo la perspectiva de "hablando se entiende la gente" porque no se pueden juzgar o criticar desde un punto de vista lógico o incluso pacifista, ni si quiera para darme a mí una lección ética o moral en plan "Te has pasado con las reacciones que les has puesto, RAkAoMi, ellos podrían haber hablado y solucionado las cosas".

Más bien intentad poneros en su piel y preguntaros antes de criticarme por haberles puesto yo así, si vosotros estando en su situación, seríais capaces de reaccionar igual o incluso peor. Porque ese argumento de "yo sería mejor" o "yo iría a buscar a Ron y Ginny y lo arreglaría con un diálogo tranquilo y maduro" no me lo trago por muy fantásticos que queráis poneros ante mí.

Podéis decir Latín, la única verdad, es que cuando uno está furioso y a punto de perder la cabeza, no atiende a razones y tampoco a nadie. Sólo hace caso de su furia, instinto y ganas de hacer daño. Luego puedes recapacitar, sí, pero cuando te has calmado. Durante el arrebato eres totalmente irracional y bastante impulsivo y quien diga lo contrario… miente, tiene un problema de no saber afrontar la agresividad (o incluso sacarla) o simplemente no conoce el género humano con sus cosas buenas y malas.

Con lo cuál, todo esto que os estoy contando se podría resumir en que las reacciones de Annie y Hermione hacia las sirenas, y también hacia Ron y Ginny, serán las propias de personas que quieren a otra (todos sabemos quién es) y están más que preocupadas por él y furiosas por lo que le han hecho. Así que aquí…sí se cumple eso de "El fin justifica los medios, cualesquiera que puedan ser."

Advertencia 2: En este capítulo también se dicen palabrotas e insultos fuertes. A quien pueda ofenderle o disgustarle leer ese tipo de lenguaje, no es mi problema. Siempre tiene la opción de saltarse el capítulo. Yo como autora sólo me limito a avisaros y de paso poner lo que quiero, como quiero y sobre todo porque cuando os pongo advertencias es porque sé que os estoy poniendo escenas de tensión y agresividad y eso produce lenguaje malhablado en los personajes que no siempre gustan a todos los lectores. Quien quiera aceptarlo o entenderlo…bien, y quien no, lo mismo me da. Pero que nadie se queje luego de que no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar porque mira que lo he dicho claro. Ahí queda eso. Os dejo con el cuarto capítulo. RAkAo

* * *

**Cap. 4. "¡Reacciona, Harry!"**

- ¿Sabes nadar, Annie?.- Preguntó Hermione con ansiedad una vez que ambas llegaron al embarcadero del lago negro.

- ¡Sí!.- Replicó la niña sin ocultar su nerviosismo.- ¡Pero buceando no aguanto mucho sin respirar!

- Eso no es problema.- Añadió Granger sacando la varita.- Conozco el hechizo burbuja. Lo usó Cedric Diggory para la prueba de las sirenas en el torneo de los tres magos.

- ¿Cuánto durará?

- No lo sé. Pero espero que sea suficiente para rescatar a Harry.

- ¿Ése es tu plan?. ¿Crear una burbuja que nos permita respirar, buscar a Harry y subirle a la superficie?. ¿No vamos a darle su merecido a Ron y Ginny por lo que le han hecho?

- Por supuesto que sí.- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa vengativa.- Pero ahora nuestra prioridad es salvarle la vida al chico que tanto queremos.

- Estoy lista, Hermione.- Dijo la niña situándose delante de ella.- Cuando quieres puedes crearme la burbuja.

Granger no perdió tiempo en hacerlo, y cuando ella misma tuvo otra en la cara, agarró a Annie de una mano y se tiró al agua con ella.

La pequeña Gryffindor iba delante, señalando con un dedo la dirección donde recordaba que había caído Potter.

Hermione la agarró más fuerte, la adelantó y empezó a bucear descendiendo a toda velocidad seguida de su pequeña amiga. La cuál, estaba pataleando todo lo fuerte y aprisa que podía.

Nada más llegar al punto donde supuestamente tenía que estar Harry, vieron que no había rastro de él.

Annie miró a Hermione con angustia, la prefecta negó con la cara, indicándole así que no era momento para desesperarse. La pequeña comprendió y siguió descendiendo más al igual que hacía su "madre adoptiva".

Hermione y Annie tocaron arena cuando llegaron al fondo del lago. Miraron a su alrededor y de nuevo contemplaron vacío. Estaban a punto de ascender para nadar hacia otra parte cuando de repente, un montón de sirenas las rodearon.

Las criaturas marinas las miraron con clara agresividad. Ellas sonrieron mostrando sus dientes afilados y Hermione notó cómo temblaba la mano de Annie.

La castaña la agarró más fuerte, intentando transmitirle seguridad. La pequeña se pegó más a ella, buscando protección.

Hermione sacó la varita, apuntando a las sirenas que tenía delante, Annie hizo lo propio con las de atrás.

La niña pegó su espalda a la de la prefecta, aún sin soltarle la mano que tenía agarrada y con la otra que sostenía la varita, empezó a lanzar la poca magia agresiva que conocía.

Entonces, escuchó claramente el sonido de unos pitidos que serían los gritos de furia de las sirenas.

- ¡Dónde está Harry!.- Dijo Hermione llena de furia aún con la boca dentro de la burbuja que le permitía respirar.

Las sirenas no contestaron sino que intentaron morderle, ella dejó inconscientes a tres con un rayo mágico. El resto que aún estaban conscientes se detuvieron, mirándola con maldad pero sin agredirla mientras pensaban su siguiente ataque.

- ¡Repito!.- Volvió a decir la castaña.- ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ HARRY!

Una de las sirenas arremetió contra ella, Hermione frenó el golpe y le dio un puñetazo tan potente como para impulsarla hacia atrás varios metros.

Las mujeres marinas pitaron de nuevo. La castaña supuso que sería su forma de gritar de rabia.

- ¡LLEVADME HASTA ÉL SI QUERÉIS CONSERVAR LA VIDA!.- Pronunció Granger fuera de sí, pues estaba completamente dominada por la ira, rabia y preocupación que sentía por el estado del moreno.- ¡LO DIGO EN SERIO!.- Volvió a exclamar.- ¡NO PONGÁIS A PRUEBA MI PACIENCIA. NO ES NADA GRANDE CUANDO SE TRATA DE DEFENDER Y PROTEGER A MI MEJOR AMIGO!.- Hermione dio un pisotón al suelo provocando que se levantase una cantidad grande de arena.

Las sirenas saltaron un poco de la impresión. Jamás habían visto a una humana tan furiosa como lo estaba ésa en aquel momento y se inquietaron más todavía cuando escucharon sus nuevas palabras.

- ¡OS CUENTO TRES ANTES DE PONERME A LANZAR MAGIA A DIESTRO Y SINIESTRO. Y OS PROMETO QUE NO ME CONTENDRÉ. AYUDÉ A POTTER A VENCER A VOLDEMORT, SOY HERMIONE GRANGER!

Al oír su nombre y apellido las sirenas pusieron cara de susto. Pues todos los habitantes y criaturas del mundo mágico sabían las identidades de quienes los había liberado de aquel mago loco y psicópata, por mucho que jamás hubiesen visto sus rostros.

Las sirenas se miraron entre ellas, emitiendo pitidos más bajos, como si estuviesen decidiendo lo que hacer. Entonces, una se acercó hasta Hermione ofreciéndole una mano.

La castaña la observó con desconfianza. La sirena sonrió intentando parecer amigable, pero Hermione no se fiaba nada.

- ¡NO PIENSO IR CON VOSOTRAS, TRAEDME A HARRY U OS PROMETO QUE OS MATARÉ A TODAS!

Al oír la amenaza las sirenas se enfurecieron, y de nuevo, se lanzaron a por Hermione, pero ella ya estaba preparada y comenzó a producir todo hechizo agresivo que conocía.

Después de poco tiempo, todas las sirenas flotaban inconscientes.

Annie por su parte, no conseguía vencer a las que tenía delante de ella, aunque sí les había hecho daño.

Hermione no tardó en quitárselas de encima. La pequeña se lo agradeció con una sonrisa bonita y un apretón en la mano que aún tenía agarrada a la de ella.

- Tenemos que buscar a Harry. ¡Y rápido!.- Dijo Granger con ansiedad.- ¡El tiempo es vital para él si es verdad que está inconsciente!

- ¿Por dónde empezamos?.- Preguntó Annie preocupada.- ¡El lago es enorme y que sea de noche no facilita encontrarle pronto. Casi no veo lo que me rodea!

- ¡Entonces no sueltes mi mano!

Annie asintió con la cabeza. Hermione le señaló una zona que tenían justo delante. La pequeña comprendió. Y agarrada a su castaña favorita, empezó a nadar deseando encontrar a Potter cuanto antes.

Le vieron detrás de unas plantas, con los ojos cerrados y derramando sangre por la zona trasera de la cabeza.

Hermione gritó de pura angustia. Ella nadó hasta él y quiso agarrarle para llevarlo a la superficie pero entonces, un tritón adulto y grande apareció ante ella. Negando con la cabeza, como indicándole que Potter era su presa.

La angustia de Granger se transformó en rabia. Ella no lo pensó sino que lo hizo directamente.

Le plantó un puñetazo al sireno con tanta fuerza que le hizo sangre en la nariz y no contenta con eso, también le dio una potente patada en su cola de pez mientras le gritaba en lenguaje humano…

- ¡SUÉLTALE O JURO QUE TE MATO. ÉL NO ES TUYO. ES MÍO!.- Al añadir lo último sus ojos marrones chispearon de furia y el sireno tragó saliva. Ella le obsequió con algo más, un mordisco fuerte en el cuello que le hizo tanto sangre como pitar de dolor.

El hombre submarino soltó a Potter e intentó atacar a Granger pero entonces Annie se puso delante de Hermione y usó la varita para lanzar Flipendo que impulsó al tritón varios metros atrás. El ser se golpeó la cabeza contra una roca submarina y quedó inconsciente.

Hermione y Annie no perdieron tiempo en agarrar a Harry y nadar con fuerza hacia la superficie.

Nada más tocarla, la castaña usó un hechizo para hacerlos levitar y transportarles hasta un sitio alejado de la orilla.

Hermione hizo desaparecer las dos burbujas, entonces usó algunos hechizos que conocía para devolverle la consciencia a Harry, pero no sirvió de nada.

- ¿Está muerto?.- Preguntó Annie con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.- ¡Dime que no, Hermione, dime que aún podemos salvarle!

- Por supuesto que podemos.- Respondió ella con seguridad.- Conozco remedios más efectivos que la magia. Son muggles, pero sirven igualmente.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?.- Cuestionó la niña cuando vio cómo Hermione usaba dos dedos para tapar la nariz de Harry y otros para abrirle la boca.

- Voy a usar en él, la respiración artificial comúnmente conocida por los muggles como "El boca a boca". Tú pensarás que le estoy besando pero realmente lo que haré será meterle aire a través de mis labios.

- ¡Qué bonito!.- Dijo la niña asombrada.- ¿Y eso podrá reanimarle?

- Sí.- Añadió Hermione convencida.- _"Suponiendo que no ha pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente"_.- Comentó en su cabeza para no asustar a Annie.- _"Porque entonces no habrá manera de recuperarle_".

Mirando a Harry con esperanza, la castaña abrió la boca e inspiró sonoramente.

Annie observó cómo Hermione ponía sus labios en los de Potter y pensó que efectivamente parecía que le estaba besando. Entonces Granger se retiró e hizo algo nuevo que la pequeña no conocía. Aplicarle un masaje cardíaco.

- ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco!.- Dijo la prefecta antes de volver a darle aire con el boca a boca.- ¡Vamos Harry!.- Pronunció ansiosa dándole otro masaje.- ¡Reacciona!.- Gritó llena de ansiedad.- ¡DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA!.- Ella le dio un golpe en el pecho, el cuerpo de Potter botó durante un segundo luego volvió a quedarse quieto.

- ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco!.- Siguió contando Hermione mientras seguía masajeando su corazón con las dos manos.- ¡UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO, CINCO. VAMOS HARRY, ABRE LOS OJOS JODER!.- De nuevo le dio aire con el boca a boca y siguió sin tener resultado.- ¡UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO, CINCO. VENGA HARRY, DESPIÉRTATE YA, ESTÁS ASUSTANDO A ANNIE. UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO, CINCO. NO SEAS CABEZOTA, HAZ EL FAVOR DE REACCIONAR. UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO, CINCO!.

- Hermione…

- ¡RESPIRA, HARRY!

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO, CINCO!

- ¡HERMIONE!

- ¡QUÉ QUIERES ANNIE!.- Dijo mirándole llena de furia por la angustia y ansiedad que sentía.- ¡NO ME MOLESTES AHORA, NI SIQUIERA ME HABLES. TENGO QUE SALVARLE LA VIDA, ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES. NECESITO SILENCIO Y CONCENTRACIÓN!

- ¡TÚ ERES LA QUE NO LO ENTIENDE!.- Pronunció gritando la pequeña Gryffindor.- ¡LO QUE HACES ES INÚTIL. ESTÁ MUERTO, HERMIONE, SE HA AHOGADO. HEMOS LLEGADO DEMASIADO TARDE!

- ¡NO!.- Dijo Granger fuera de sí.- ¡NO ES VERDAD. ÉL ESTÁ VIVO. HARRY SIEMPRE HA SIDO MUY FUERTE Y RESISTENTE. SÓLO ESTÁ DESMAYADO, YO SÉ QUE ES ASÍ!

- ¡ESTÁ MUERTO, HERMIONE, MUERTO!.

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO!.- Exclamó la castaña dándole una bofetada tan fuerte como para tirarla al suelo. Annie se tocó la mejilla y sintió que le ardía. Miró a Hermione y lloró.

No sólo porque ella le hubiese pegado sino porque la prefecta la estaba mirando como si la pequeña fuese la peor persona que hubiera conocido.

La niña sabía que ésa no era realmente Hermione sino sólo el reflejo de una que estaba muerta de miedo por el estado de Harry. Entonces Annie intentó calmarse y dejar de llorar, porque en su interior sabía de sobras, que si Hermione estuviese en sus cabales, no se le habría ocurrido jamás ponerle una sola mano encima cuando siempre la había tratado con mucho respeto y cariño.

- Hermione.- Dijo Annie intentando sonar calmada.- Siento mucho lo que dije de Harry. Seguro que está vivo.- Añadió para intentar tranquilizarla.- Yo sé que tú puedes salvarle.

- ¡ENTONCES CÁLLATE Y DÉJAME TERMINAR LO QUE HE EMPEZADO!

Annie asintió con la cabeza. Su prudencia le decía que era mejor no replicarle más.

Ella se limitó a observar sin mover un músculo salvo para respirar.

Y mientras oía cómo Hermione seguía llamando a Harry pidiéndole que reaccionara, pensó que más que estar con una madre adoptiva estaba junto a una mujer adulta que se había vuelto loca o que simplemente era incapaz de admitir que por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguiría nada porque estaba claro que Potter había muerto.

Annie derramó lágrimas sin hacer un solo ruido. No quería agrandar el estado de alteración que tenía Hermione. Y lo único que esperaba, era que llegase el momento en que Granger se diese por vencida y consintiese en regresar con ella al castillo para que Madame Pomfrey le diese un sedante o calmante, porque desde luego, para la opinión secreta de Annie, Hermione lo necesitaba.

- ¡VENGA HARRY!.- Dijo Hermione llorando con fuerza.- ¡ESPABILA Y DESPIERTA O TE JURO POR LO MÁS SAGRADO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE PEGARTE POR NO QUERER HACERME CASO!

- _"Ha perdido la cabeza".- _Pensó Annie contemplándola con angustia.- _"Y hasta la razón. Es incapaz de ver que le está hablando a un muerto. ¿Cómo pretende que le responda si los cadáveres no hablan?"_

_- _¡HAARRYY!.- Pronunció Hermione llorando más todavía.- ¡POR FAVOR!.- Dijo suplicante.- ¡REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ. ME ESTÁS ASUSTANDO MUCHO!.- Ella se dejó caer en su pecho.- Annie tiene razón.- Dijo en un tono más bajo.- Estás muerto.- Añadió liberando más lágrimas.- ¡MALDICIÓN!.- Exclamó con rabia sentándose otra vez al lado de él.- ¡NO VOY A DEJARTE MORIR, ME OYES, NO LO HARÉ!

Pronunciando un grito de rabia, Hermione entrelazó los dedos de su mano y le dio un golpe tan potente al lugar que albergaba el corazón de Harry, que si el primero que le dio hacía rato le pareció a Annie que surtiría efecto, éste segundo le resultó a la niña que resucitaría hasta a un esqueleto.

Unos segundos después, funcionó.

Hermione respiraba agitada, liberando aire y estrés.

Sus ojos seguían llorosos, pero ya no tanto como antes. Porque ahora tenía esperanza.

El pecho de Harry se movía, débilmente, pero lo hacía. Y ella lloró de nuevo, y Annie también lo hizo, pero de alegría. Sobre todo al ver cómo Hermione se reía a carcajada limpia a la vez que seguía liberando lágrimas.

- ¡Te lo dije!.- Dijo Granger contemplándola durante un instante.- ¡Él es muy fuerte y resistente!.- Entonces miró de nuevo a Harry y dijo en un tono más suave, bonito y bajo…- Sabía que no me abandonarías. Jamás lo has hecho.

Hermione le dio un beso en los labios, y Annie sintió que esta vez la castaña no lo hacía para darle aire a Harry sino para mostrarle un amor sincero.

La pequeña niña sonrió. Se sentía feliz de saber que Potter estaba a salvo y sobre todo tranquila de que su segunda madre no sólo se hubiese calmado sino que aparentase ser la misma mujer cariñosa y afectiva que ella había conocido desde que entró en Hogwarts hacía meses.

- Hermione…- Dijo con prudencia la pequeña.- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

La castaña asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Tanto como para volver al castillo?

- Sí.

- Entonces hagámoslo rápido. Harry necesita atención médica. Y la señora Pomfrey es una enfermera estupenda. Estoy segura de que él mejorará si ella le atiende.

- Claro…

- Hermione…

-Qué.- Dijo agarrada a la cintura verde de sireno que tenía el moreno.

- Suelta a Harry y levántate. Yo no puedo arrastraros hasta el castillo. Aunque sí puedo convocar una escoba grande, subirnos a ella y transportarnos hasta la enfermería.

- Entonces hazlo.- Dijo la castaña sin dejar de mirar a su mejor amigo quien seguía con los ojos cerrados.- Porque no pienso soltarle por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera para acomodarle en una escoba voladora.

Tú puedes hacerlo por los dos, Annie. Te he enseñado los hechizos suficientes como para algo tan sencillo como es colocar a dos adultos en una escoba. Incluso puedes transformarla en una cama. Igualmente volará según tu voluntad. Sólo tienes que concentrarte.

- Vale, lo intentaré.

La pequeña usó algo parecido al Accio para atraer una de las escobas del castillo. En cuanto el objeto estuvo a su lado, ella la agarró y usó otro hechizo para convertirla en una cama lo suficiente grande como para que cupiesen dos adultos además de ella.

La niña Gryffindor no perdió tiempo tampoco en usar el Wingardium Leviosa para hacer flotar a Harry y Hermione y entonces dejarlos en la cama.

Ella se sentó delante de ellos, que estaban tumbados, y movió la varita haciendo que la cama se pusiera en movimiento.

Un poco después, estaban por fuera de una de las ventanas de la enfermería.

Annie hizo ruido en el cristal, Madame Pomfrey se acercó y pronunció un sonido de asombro cuando los vio en aquella cama flotante.

La enfermera usó un hechizo para convertir las ventanas en una sola y lo suficiente grande además de ancha para que la cama cupiese por ella.

Después de entrar, Annie hizo aterrizar la cama donde le indicó la señora Pomfrey y con la misma, se bajó. Dejando solos a Harry y Hermione. Quien seguía sin querer moverse del lado de Potter ni soltar la mano que tenía agarrada a una de las de él.

- Hermione…- Comenzó Poppy con prudencia y amabilidad.- Hágame el favor de soltar a su mejor amigo. Tengo que examinarle en condiciones y con usted a su lado no puedo.

- Haga lo que tenga que hacer.- Dijo ella sin mirar a la señora Pomfrey.- Pero yo no pienso alejarme de Harry. Quiero ser lo primero que vea cuando despierte. Sé que se sentirá mejor si estoy a su lado.

- Y lo estará.- Añadió de nuevo la enfermera.- Pero sentada en una silla, no tumbada en su cama.

Él es un sireno, necesita humedad para que su cola no se seque. Si lo hace Harry se deshidratará y puede morirse.

Tengo que meterle en una bañera para mantenerle vivo y sobre todo tratarle en condiciones. Así que hágame caso, Hermione, suéltele.

- Usted puede meternos a los dos en la bañera. A mí no me importa. Pero no me pida que le suelte. Porque no puedo…

- ¿Cómo ha dicho?

- Mi mano no me obedece. No quiere soltar la de Harry. Y mi cuerpo tampoco quiere moverse para alejarse de él.

Hermione lloró, Poppy entendió que sería inútil seguir insistiendo. No estaba ante una Hermione razonable sino delante de otra afectada por el miedo y la angustia que había pasado.

- Cuénteme todo lo que sepa sobre lo sucedido para que Hermione haya terminado así.- Dijo Pomfrey a Annie a la vez que hacía aparecer una bañera donde metió tanto a Harry como a Hermione.

La pequeña niña lo relató sin saltarse un detalle. Ella contó desde cómo Ron y Ginny tiraron a Harry al lago de las sirenas, hasta el momento en que Hermione consiguió reanimar a Potter y cómo luego la propia Annie hizo aparecer la escoba que convirtió en cama para traerlos a los tres a la enfermería.

Cuando terminó el relato, su única preocupación sólo fueron algunas preguntas que le hizo enseguida a la señora Pomfrey.

- ¿Cree usted que Hermione se ha vuelto loca?

- No. Pero sí ha quedado afectada por el miedo que ha pasado. No se preocupe por ella y su cordura, Annie. Le prometo que dentro de un rato estará como nueva.

- ¿Y Harry también estará bien?

- Por supuesto. Ha sido devuelto a la vida por su mejor amiga y sabiendo como sé la mujer tan extraordinaria que es Hermione y todo lo que sabe tanto mágico como muggle o incluso curativo…no me extrañaría nada que dentro de unas horas Potter no sólo esté bien sino además despierto y charlando con nosotras como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí pequeña. Así que no se preocupe más. Le aseguro que sus dos amigos están bien y fuera de peligro.

- Pero Hermione parece algo tocada…

- Porque lo está, pero no es preocupante. Su estado sólo es el resultado de un shock emocional. Sería peor si además hubiese sido traumático. Eso sí que no se pasa ni con un calmante.

- ¿Y cuándo volverá ella a la normalidad y se portará más como una mujer adulta que una especie de lapa pegada a Harry?

Poppy se rió un poco al oír la comparación. Annie hizo un ruido de molestia.

- Perdón.- Dijo la enfermera.- No es que me ría de Hermione o su estado sino de la comparación que ha hecho usted de que parece una lapa pegada a Harry. La verdad es que es gracioso.

Pero sí, me pondré seria otra vez.

Como le dije antes, lo de Hermione no es preocupante, sólo algo pasajero.

¿Ve la estantería que hay al fondo, Annie?

- Sí señora.

- Pues acérquese allí y abra un armarito que encontrará encima. Saque un frasco verde y tráigame una pastilla azul marino que verá en su interior.

- ¿Para qué sirve?

- Para que Hermione duerma, se relaje y cuando despierte pueda ser ella misma de nuevo.

- Entiendo.

Annie cumplió la orden y la señora Pomfrey no perdió tiempo en hacerle tragar a la prefecta, la pastilla.

Hermione se durmió enseguida. Y Poppy pudo entonces sacarla de la bañera, ponerla en una cama y comenzar a atender a Harry que todavía estaba inconsciente aunque ya respirase con la normalidad que tendría cualquier hombre que estuviese desmayado.

- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?.- Quiso saber la niña.

- No querida. Ya ha hecho suficiente. Ahora sólo nos toca esperar que tanto Harry como Hermione, despierten pronto y nos digan cómo se sienten.

- Yo prefiero hacer algo mejor que quedarme esperando.

- ¿Por qué, es que no quiere estar con ellos cuando despierten?

- Sí, pero antes, tengo otras dos prioridades.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Buscar a Ron y Ginny y darles su merecido. Han intentado matar a Harry y por poco provocan el enloquecimiento de mi madre. Y eso último sí que no lo pienso dejar pasar.

- Su…¿Madre?.- Dijo Poppy asombrada.- Perdone señorita Wilks pero…tengo entendido que su madre murió durante el parto de usted.

- Lo hizo. Pero ésa era mi madre biológica. Yo me refiero a la que tengo en la práctica. En el día a día desde que llegué aquí y la conocí.

- Ah.- Dijo Poppy de nuevo.- Entiendo.- Añadió sonriendo.- Es normal que considere a Hermione como una madre. Siempre ha sido tan protectora y cariñosa como una. Incluso con Potter lo fue. Y lo sigue siendo de hecho, pero no creo que él la considere una segunda madre.

- Yo sí. Al menos de mí. Incluso puedo contar con dormir con ella cuando yo tenga miedo. Hermione me lo ha dicho.

Ya sé que no es muy normal que una niña de mi edad diga que tiene una segunda madre en una mujer de sólo dieciocho años pero…eso es lo que siento por Hermione. Bueno, también amor amistoso.

Ella…representa muchas cosas distintas y bonitas para mí, pero la principal es una figura maternal que siempre quise tener y que sólo ella puede ofrecerme.

Por eso quiero castigar a quienes osaron llevarla al borde de la locura o incluso el histerismo.

Y cuando despierte, dígale que no se preocupe. Porque aunque yo sea pequeña y esté en desventaja mágica respecto a los conocimientos y destrezas que tendrán tanto Ron como Ginny, voy a emplear todo lo que sepa, para darles su merecido.

- No haga ninguna locura o imprudencia, Annie. Tal y como usted misma ha dicho, es pequeña. Y no tiene la suficiente potencia ni destreza mágica como para enfrentarse a un mago y una bruja mucho mayores a usted.

- Eso me da igual, señora Pomfrey. Por muy poca magia que sepa, igualmente me puede servir. Y si los hechizos no funcionan, emplearé los puños como hizo Hermione. Incluso las patadas o bofetadas.

Usaré lo que sea con tal de darles a esos Weasley una más que buena lección.

- Si sale por esa puerta y me desobedece, Annie Wilks, la denunciaré a McGonagall.

- Estupendo.- Dijo la niña sonriendo.- Eso precisamente es lo que debe hacer. Llamar a la directora y pedirle que intervenga. Pero no para castigarme sino para reprender a Ron y Ginny por lo que han hecho.

- Annie. No, lo, haga. No vaya a buscarles.

- Adiós señora Pomfrey.

Sin añadir más la niña salió corriendo y abandonó la enfermería.

Poppy movió la cabeza de manera negativa. Pero contrario a lo que le había dicho a Annie no fue a buscar a McGonagall enseguida puesto que ante todo, debía esperar a que tanto Potter como Granger despertaran.

Harry lo hizo primero y cuando se vio capaz de hablar, lo que pronunció fue…

- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?. Lo último que recuerdo es despertar dentro del lago negro y ver a un montón de sirenas rodeándome y apuntándome con tridentes. Una de ellas me pinchó en la espalda.

- Lo sé, ya se la he curado.

- Y otra me golpeó la cabeza con la vara del tridente. Luego todo se volvió negro.

- Y ahora es luz de nuevo porque tanto Hermione como Annie se sumergieron en el lago para salvarle la vida, Harry. Aunque debo decir, que de las dos, quien más se ha esforzado por resucitarle fue Hermione.

Annie me ha dicho que ella usó remedios muggles en usted. Creo que la pequeña dijo algo como un boca a boca y presión en el corazón.

- El boca a boca es meter aire en la boca de la persona ahogada, por medio de lo que parecerían besos. Y la presión en el corazón es el masaje cardíaco.

Consiste en enlazar los dedos de la mano para poder aplicar un movimiento que presiona el corazón siguiendo una secuencia numérica en cada presión. Normalmente se cuenta del uno al cinco y entonces se vuelve a empezar la cuenta. A veces se combina el boca a boca con el masaje cardíaco y por lo que sabemos los muggles, suele funcionar.

- Está claro que sí, por eso usted está vivo ahora. Tiene mucha suerte de tener a una amiga que lo quiera tanto, Harry.

- Sí.- Añadió el moreno con una sonrisa.- Yo también la quiero mucho. Por cierto…¿Dónde está Hermione?. Me gustaría darle las gracias y hablar con ella un poco.

- Ladee la cabeza hacia la derecha y la verá, Harry.

Él lo hizo, entonces sus ojos mostraron preocupación cuando miraron a la señora Pomfrey.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido, por qué está inconsciente?

- Le he dado un sedante que la ha hecho dormir. Lo necesitaba. Ella estaba muy afectada por lo mal que lo había pasado con usted, señor Potter.

- ¿Y Annie cómo está, dónde se ha metido?

- Ella está bien, tiene las energías suficientes como para buscar a Ron y Ginny y darles una paliza. O al menos eso fue lo que ella me dijo antes de irse.

- ¿Es que ha perdido el juicio?. ¡Ella no puede enfrentarles, sólo es una niña de primero. No tiene el conocimiento mágico suficiente ni la fuerza física bastante para pelearse con ellos!

- Eso mismo le dije yo. Pero no quiso hacerme caso. En ese aspecto es igual de cabezota que usted, Harry. Cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza no hay manera de conseguir que cambien de opinión.

- ¿Y usted va a permitir que Annie corra peligro?. No sabe de lo que son capaces Ron y Ginny. ¿Verdad?.

Ellos son terribles cuando están molestos o incluso furiosos con alguien. ¡Mire lo que me hicieron a mí. Intentaron matarme tirándome al lago de las sirenas!. ¡Sabían perfectamente que ellas son agresivas además de peligrosas. Esto no puede quedar así, señora Pomfrey. Tiene que hacer algo. Yo no puedo correr tras ellos, no tengo piernas sino una aleta de pez!.

- Ya lo sé, querido. Cálmese. Si sigue alterándose va a producir un terremoto. Sé perfectamente lo que puede ocurrir cuando usted está furioso de verdad.

Llevo siete años tratándole, Harry. Le he visto enfadado más de una vez y si se deja dominar por la ira, en vez de un enfado que produzca que algo estalle o se hinche como un globo, va a provocar una catástrofe. Así que tranquilícese. Le prometo que buscaré a McGonagall para que detenga tanto a Annie como a Ron y Ginny antes de que ocurra otra desgracia mayor que la que pudieron provocarle a usted.

- No pudieron, señora Pomfrey. Lo hicieron. Usted misma lo ha dicho. Si no hubiese sido por Hermione, yo estaría muerto. Así que no me pida que me calme, porque no puedo.

Puedo contener la rabia para no cargarme su enfermería, puedo también aguantarme el impulso de ir a buscarles por el hecho de no tener piernas. Pero no me pida que me calme porque ahora mismo eso es impensable para mí.

No quiero que Annie corra peligro por el hecho de haber ido a enfrentarse a Ron y Ginny pero admito, que me alegra que lo haga. Demuestra imprudencia sí, pero también valentía.

Además, Hermione ha terminado mal por haber sufrido por mí. Usted misma me lo ha contado. Por lo tanto, entienda que tengo más de un motivo para estar molesto y preocupado, por mucho que ahora mismo no deje salir la ira y con ella mi poder mágico que sé se hace inmenso cuando estoy cabreadísimo.

- Querido Harry.- Dijo Poppy con amabilidad.- Usted tiene todo el derecho a sentirse preocupado, alterado, cabreado y cualquier otra cosa negativa que pueda sentir hacia todo lo sucedido. Pero hágame caso. Conserve la calma y la cabeza. La necesitará para poder hablar con la señorita Granger cuando ella despierte. ¿O quizás prefiere que lo lleve hasta la piscina y dejarle allí?

- No señora. Quiero estar aquí. Hermione es muy importante para mí. Y yo quiero estar a su lado.

Lo que me gustaría ahora sería estar cerca de ella y no en una bañera. Pero sé que necesito el agua para que mi cola no se seque.

- Sobre todo porque aunque usted tenga pulmones y respire por el pecho y no por la cola, sigue teniendo partes de pez, Harry, y si les falta el agua perderían el oxígeno y usted terminaría deshidratándose y con ello muriendo.

- Manda huevos…

- Esa boca, Potter.

- Perdón.

- Creo que Hermione está despertando.

- ¿Sí?

- Está parpadeando, dentro de nada, abrirá los ojos.

Harry no esperó la confirmación sino que optó por tomar impulso, y salir de la bañera.

El cayó al suelo pero no se estrelló porque puso las manos para evitar golpearse la boca contra la piedra.

Intentó ponerse de pie pero vio que era imposible mantener el equilibrio así que optó por dar saltitos como solían hacer las focas para moverse fuera del agua.

La señora Pomfrey contuvo la risa, era algo bastante cómico ver a Potter moverse de aquella manera, pero sabía que lo hacía porque no tenía otra opción.

Cuando él llegó hasta Hermione, quedó sentado en el suelo y consiguió subir medio cuerpo lo suficiente como para que ella le viese de cintura para arriba.

- ¡Harry!.- Fue lo primero que pronunció Granger al verle.- ¿¡Estás bien!?.- Dijo abrazándole fuerte. Tanto, que lo tiró al suelo haciéndole caer de espaldas. Ella terminó encima suya.

- Ssí.- Pronunció Potter sintiendo que se asfixiaba debido al agarre que ejercía Hermione sobre él.- ¿Y tú?

- ¡Feliz de verte vivo!.- Añadió con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Pasé mucho miedo. Me diste un susto de muerte, creí que te había perdido para siempre!

- Claro que no.- Dijo él sonriendo y agarrando la cintura de ella con las dos manos.- Era imposible que muriese estando tú para revivirme. Gracias, Hermione. Has vuelto a salvarme la vida por millonésima vez.

- No bromees.- Dijo ella tragando lágrimas.- No tiene gracia.- Entonces le miró y aún con los ojos empañados de lágrimas y con la cara colorada por culpa del llanto, le dijo…- Te quiero, Harry.

- Yo a ti también, Hermione.- Respondió él sonriendo más todavía.- Y te prometo que en cuanto recupere las piernas, me voy a encargar personalmente de darle su merecido a Ron y Ginny por lo que me han hecho y también por haberte dado un susto de muerte.

Sé…que has sufrido mucho por mi estado. Y no hace falta que nadie me lo diga.

Llevas siete años de tu vida preocupándote por mí y yo…sólo puedo decirte…gracias.

- De nada.

- También por haberme hecho el masaje cardíaco.

- Es que los hechizos reanimadores no funcionaron y tuve que emplear los remedios muggles que conocía.

- Como el boca a boca.- Dijo algo colorado. Hermione no se fijó en su sonrojo. La señora Pomfrey sí. Ella se rió silenciosamente. Estaba empezando a comprender muchas cosas respecto a Harry y Hermione y sobre todo de lo que sentía realmente Potter por Granger.

- Bueno…- Añadió Hermione mirando a la piedra del suelo.- A Annie le pareció que te besaba en los labios pero yo le había explicado en qué consistía la técnica del boca a boca así que supongo que ella lo entendió. Tú también lo haces porque después de todo eres medio muggle y te has criado en un hogar más muggle todavía y como yo soy muggle al cien por cien era normal que usara nuestras técnicas de reanimación…

- No hace falta que lo justifiques, Hermione.- Dijo Harry con voz bonita y suave.- Yo sé que harías lo imposible por mantenerme a salvo. ¿Y sabes qué?. Yo también te protegeré siempre. Aunque no sepa tantas cosas como tú…

- No te quites mérito, Harry.- Volvió a decir Hermione.- Quizás no seas tan sabio como yo, pero como mago eres extraordinario. Y además eres un héroe…

- Eso a mí me da igual. Vencer a un mago loco no es importante para mí. Saber que las personas que quiero están bien, sí.- Él la miró a los ojos. Hermione tragó saliva.

- Yo…- Dijo con timidez.- También te quiero…mucho…

- Quizás no tanto como yo a ti.- Añadió él por lo bajo.

Hermione abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal. De repente vio cómo los labios de Harry se acercaban a los de ella, y durante un leve segundo pensó que iba a besarla, pero entonces, la suave tos de la señora Pomfrey hizo que él se separase y volviese a una posición normal.

- Señorita Granger.- Dijo Poppy intentando aparentar seriedad aunque por dentro quería gritarles "¡Ya era hora!" por el hecho de que Potter hubiera estado a punto de besar a Hermione.- Debo informarla de que Annie Wilks ha ido a buscar a Ron y Ginny para vengar lo que le hicieron a Harry y la angustia que posteriormente usted pasó con él.

Así que, si se encuentra lo suficiente bien, le recomiendo que se aparte del señor Potter y vaya en busca de esa niña que la considera su segunda madre.

- ¿Se lo ha dicho?

- Sí. Y lo encuentro perfectamente comprensible.

Yo no sé si usted ve a Annie como una especie de hija adoptiva, pero si ella le importa lo suficiente, la animo a que vaya a buscarla y protegerla de la furia de los dos hermanos Weasley. Porque estoy segura, que no tendrán ningún problema para descargarla en esa pequeña de once años que tanto les quiere a usted y al señor Potter.

Hermione no necesitó oír más. Sino que se puso en pie y caminó a la salida de la enfermería. Antes de irse por la puerta, miró a Harry y le dijo "Descansa. Volveré en cuanto pueda."

Potter sólo asintió con la cabeza y entonces miró a Poppy.

La enfermera sólo le respondió "todo irá bien" y Harry se quedó tranquilo. Ahí sí que sintió que podía calmarse de verdad.

Después de que ella le dijera que estaba sano y fuera de peligro, él regresó a la piscina y se sumergió en el agua salada.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo, Annie localizaba a Ginny en una clase vacía y se preparaba para darle lo que ella consideraba, su merecido.

* * *

- ¡Eh, tú!.- Dijo la pequeña crujiéndose los nudillos. La pelirroja la miró curiosa.

- Vaya…- Pronunció con sorna.- Pero si eres la niñita que siempre persigue a Hermione por todas partes…¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Oh, nada en particular.- Respondió Annie con una sonrisa pérfida.- ¡Sólo partirte la cara!.- Ella corrió hasta Ginny y saltó tirándosele encima.

La pelirroja cayó al suelo y antes de que pudiese evitarlo, empezó a recibir un montón de puñetazos tanto en la cara como en el pecho.

- ¡Éste por intentar matar a Harry!.- Dijo Annie dándole en la mandíbula.- ¡Éste otro por asustar a Hermione!.- Pronunció golpeándola bajo el cuello.- ¡Ésto por hacerla llorar y ponerse histérica del puro miedo que sintió por Harry!.- Añadió mordiendo a Ginny en un hombro.- ¡Y este último golpe por ponerme el corazón en un puño al ver cómo mi madre por poco pierde la cabeza de pura angustia!.- Entonces le dio un cabezazo en la frente y la cara de la pelirroja cayó hacia atrás golpeándose la parte trasera de la cabeza contra la piedra.

Annie se retiró del cuerpo de Ginny y se puso en pie. Respirando agitada y sacando la varita por si a la Weasley se le ocurría contraatacar con magia.

La pequeña observó cómo la ex novia de Harry se levantaba y quedaba frente a ella. Mirándola con rabia y sobre todo burla. La cuál no ocultó cuando se rió delante de Annie.

- ¡Qué madre!.- Dijo Ginny con claro rencor y diversión en su voz.- ¡Tú no tienes. Murió dándote a luz!

Annie gritó de rabia, liberando lágrimas de furia y tristeza. Ésa era una verdad que tenía más que asumida desde que tuvo uso de razón y su padre se la contó.

Igualmente le dolía oírlo, y Ginny no podía suponer ni por un instante, que el simple hecho de pronunciarlo, produciría en Annie una furia y rabia mayor que la que ya sentía desde hacía rato.

- ¡TE VOY A PARTIR LA BOCA Y HASTA LA CABEZA!.- Pronunció la niña preparándose para pegar a Ginny o hechizarla de un momento a otro.- ¡Y ASÍ NO VOLVERÁS A HACER DAÑO NUNCA MÁS. NI A HARRY, A MÍ, Y POR SUPUESTO TAMPOCO A HERMIONE!

- ¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa lo que yo les haga?. No son tu familia para que les vengues.

- ¡ESO PRECISAMENTE SON, GINEVRA. FAMILIA. PARA MÍ SÍ. Y HERMIONE ES LA MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ Y SÓLO POR HABERLE HECHO DAÑO POR MEDIO DEL QUE LE HABÉIS HECHO A A HARRY, VOY A ENCARGARME PERSONALMENTE DE HACÉRTELO PAGAR. AUNQUE YO SÓLO SEA UNA NIÑA Y CON ELLO ESTÉ EN DESVENTAJA RESPECTO A TI!

- Por lo menos lo admites.- Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo pérfidamente.- Bueno…- Pronunció sacando la varita y apuntándola hacia Annie.- Basta de charla. ¡Pasemos a la acción. Expeliarmus!

Annie perdió la varita y se vio impulsada hacia atrás. Ella se golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza contra la pared, cayendo al suelo de golpe. Ginny se rió y se acercó a ella pronunciando…

- No sé cómo pudiste pensar que podrías algo contra mí, Annie Wilks.

Tú sólo llevas seis meses de formación en Hogwarts. Yo seis años. Gran diferencia.

Normalmente no suelo atacar a las niñas, pero ya que tú te has tomado la libertad de pegarme físicamente, voy a tomarme el derecho de devolverte los golpes.

Ginny la agarró del cuello de la túnica y empezó a darle tanto bofetadas como puñetazos en la cara.

La pequeña intentó defenderse, pero fue inútil, la pelirroja le ganaba en fuerza física y ella no podía hacer nada para equipararse con la Weasley.

Cuando creyó que había tenido suficiente, Ginny la soltó. Annie volvió a caer al suelo con un golpe seco.

La niña sólo tuvo fuerzas para levantar la cara ensangrentada y decirle presa de ira…

- Algún día, Ginevra, te haré pagar por esto. Pero sobre todo…por lo que le has hecho a mi madre.

- ¿Todavía sigues con eso?.- Cuestionó la Weasley con burla otra vez.- Quizás los golpes te han hecho perder algo de memoria.- Y usando un tono más que malicioso y cruel añadió mirándola sonriente…- ¡TÚ NO TIENES MADRE. ESTÁ MUERTA, ENTIENDES, MUERTA!

Annie gritó de rabia, y lloró. Entonces la ira le dio las energías suficientes para ponerse de pie, volver a tirarse sobre Ginny y decirle completamente histérica mientras volvía a golpearla físicamente…

- ¡LA MUJER QUE ME DIO A LUZ ESTÁ MUERTA. PERO ES VERDAD QUE TENGO UNA MADRE. SE LLAMA HERMIONE GRANGER. Y TÚ TE HAS ATREVIDO A DAÑARLA A TRAVÉS DE HARRY, Y ESO NO TE LO PERDONARÉ JAMÁS!

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, Annie agarró el cuello de la túnica de Ginny y tiró tan fuerte de él como para impulsar a la pelirroja hacia atrás.

Ella se quejó cuando se golpeó la nuca contra el suelo. La pequeña Gryffindor sonrió satisfecha, entonces se desplomó, quedando inconsciente.

La pelirroja se levantó y se acercó hasta la niña. Cuando la vio sin sentido su única reacción fue decir "Maldita enana chiflada", escupirle y salir en busca de su hermano.

Pues tenía un presentimiento que le decía, que si Annie había ido a por ella, era muy probable también que Hermione hubiese ido a por Ron.

Tenía razón, pero la castaña no encontró primero al pelirrojo, sino a McGonagall. Que estaba dando un paseo nocturno por los pasillos por si pillaba algún estudiante haciendo algo indebido.

La directora la llamó, pero Granger la ignoró haciendo como que no la había oído.

Minerva se inquietó, eso no era normal en Hermione.

Ella decidió seguirla a cierta distancia y averiguar así qué ocurría. Pues su intuición le decía que algo gordo iba a pasar en Hogwarts. Sobre todo si tenía que ver con una más que furiosa Hermione Granger. Pues su rostro, así lo mostraba.

Annie despertó sintiendo que le dolía toda la cara, sobre todo el labio.

La niña no sabía magia curativa como Hermione, pero tenía los conocimientos mágicos suficientes como para frenar la caída de sangre y hacer aparecer agua para enjuagarse el rostro.

Ella se miró en el reflejo de una de las ventanas de la clase donde se encontraba y se dio cuenta que tenía rotos el labio y la nariz.

Por mucho que le doliesen aquellos órganos, le daba igual. Su prioridad era localizar a Ron y darle otra paliza.

Seguramente ella terminaría peor que con lo que le había hecho Ginny, pero a Annie le bastaba con saber que habría golpeado al pelirrojo igual que lo había hecho antes con su hermana.

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda le encontró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Acompañado cómo no, por Ginevra. Que cuando Annie llegó, escuchó cómo la pelirroja terminaba de contarle a su hermano lo que había ocurrido con la niña pequeña.

- Y no contenta con haber sido golpeada por ti…- Dijo el Weasley con burla mirando a Annie.- Ahora viene a por más de mi parte. ¿Verdad, enana?

- ¡Seré enana para ti!.- Dijo la niña levantando los puños a pocos pasos de donde estaban Ron y Ginny.- ¡Pero aún superándome vosotros en altura, puedo daros para el pelo. Venga, venid a por mí. Os estoy esperando!

- Cuidado Ron.- Dijo Ginny por lo bajo.- Es pequeña, pero pega fuerte. Procura no nombrar la muerte de su madre. Eso la vuelve tan loca como para convertirla en una desquiciada. La furia la hace más fuerte, créeme. Yo misma lo he vivido.

- No te preocupes, Ginny. Puedo con ella. Sólo es una niña de once años. No creo que represente un peligro grande para mí.- Él se rió de manera socarrona y Ginny meneó la cabeza.

Sabía que esa reacción era normal en su hermano, pero tenía muy claro que aún siendo más fuerte que Annie, él podía terminar herido por culpa de la niña. Quien aún estaba esperándoles.

Ron no tardó nada en acercarse a la pequeña y agarrarla del cuello de su túnica negra y roja. Él levantó a Annie lo suficiente como para dejarla a su altura.

La niña notó que sus pies no tocaban el suelo y eso la preocupó, pero no quiso demostrarlo.

La voz del pelirrojo sonó con claro desprecio cuando le dijo…

- No sé qué mierda te has creído para venir aquí a ponerte chula y pretender hacernos creer a mi hermana y a mí, que puedes algo contra nosotros.

Sé perfectamente lo mucho que admiras a Harry y Hermione. Y entiendo que quieras defenderles porque yo en el pasado también he dado la cara por ellos.

Pero hoy por hoy me dan igual. Me son indiferentes.

Quizás para ti Hermione es una segunda madre, para mí sólo es una estúpida que ni siquiera sabe complacer a un hombre que además fue su novio durante seis meses.

Y respecto a tu querido Potter…déjame decirte que sin "tu mamá" no es nada ni tampoco nadie. Ni siquiera es capaz de repararse las gafas si no está ella para hacer el hechizo.

Por lo tanto, en vez de intentar provocarnos, Annie Wilks, te aconsejo que subas las escaleras y te metas en tu dormitorio de niñitas de primer año. Porque si te quedas aquí y sigues tocándome las pelotas, te voy a hacer tanto daño, que cuando termine contigo ni tu querida Hermione podrá reconocerte.

- No me das miedo.- Dijo Annie desafiante.- ¡Zanahoria con piernas!.- Añadió con burla en su voz pre-adolescente.- ¡Yo también te conozco. He oído muchas cosas de ti, Ronald Weasley!. ¿Quieres oír varias?.

"Potter es un inútil sin Hermione". ¡Pues tú eres un amigo traidor, convenido y rencoroso que sólo estaba con ellos cuando te convenía y cuando no, les dabas de lado. Sobre todo a Harry!.

"Hermione es una repelente sabelotodo cuyo único mérito es haberse leído todos los libros de la Biblioteca". ¡Pues tú no sabes lo que significa el texto más sencillo si no hay alguien a tu lado para aclarártelo!

"Harry es famoso por ser el niño que vivió y haber vencido al innombrable."

¡Tú lo eres por haber renegado de tus dos mejores amigos después de haber estado con ellos siete años y medio!. ¿Sabes lo que te digo?.

¡Realmente, no son Harry y Hermione los malos ni mucho menos los despreciables. Tú y Ginny sí que lo sois. Habéis demostrado a más de una persona que sólo tenéis envidia de ellos por distintos motivos. Pero el principal es, que por mucho que hagáis o lo intentéis, nunca sobresaldréis tanto como sí destacan él y ella sólo por ser las personas tan buenas y estupendas que son. Y eso, Ron, no tiene nada que ver con la magia o la sabiduría. Sino con el hecho de tener alma y corazón!

- ¿Y es que yo no los tengo?.- Preguntó el Weasley antes de darle el primer golpe a Annie.

- ¡Claro que no!.- Dijo la niña convencida.- ¡Tú y Ginny no tenéis alma ni corazón, porque no sabéis para lo que sirven!

- ¿Es mi imaginación o nos está llamando inhumanos?.- Preguntó la pelirroja acercándose a ellos con claras intenciones agresivas hacia Annie. A quien miraba con claro desprecio en sus ojos marrón.

- No es tu imaginación.- Apoyó su hermano.- Nos lo ha llamado. ¿Qué te parece si le damos una lección por ser tan injusta y mentirosa?

- Huy sí.- Dijo la Weasley sonriente.- La verdad es que se lo merece. ¿No hay un dicho que dice que los niños pequeños sólo aprenden a base de palos?. Pues comprobemos si es verdad.

Echando la mano hacia atrás para tomar impulso, la pelirroja la movió con fuerza y rapidez hacia el rostro de Annie y entonces lo golpeó. Regalándole un bofetón tan fuerte como para hacer que la cara de la niña cayera hacia delante durante unos segundos.

Cuando la pequeña volvió a nivelarlo, recibió otra bofetada fuerte, esta vez por parte de Ron. Y de nuevo, Annie no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo ni tampoco frenar los golpes que tanto él como Ginny empezaron a regalarle, porque tanto ella como su hermano, la inmovilizaron apoyándola contra la pared de piedra más cercana.

Un poco después ellos la soltaron, la pequeña cayó al suelo y sus ojos marrones liberaron lágrimas de dolor, furia, humillación y sobre todo impotencia.

Más su dolor terminó pronto porque justo al sentir cómo Ron volvía a agarrarla y se preparaba para lanzarle un hechizo agresivo en plena cara, escuchó cómo una voz furiosa y que conocía perfectamente, pronunciaba con potencia y volumen…

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HECHIZARLA, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY. SUÉLTALA AHORA MISMO!

- ¡Hermione!.- Dijo Annie sonriendo feliz de verla acercarse hasta ellos.- ¡Sabía que vendrías!.- Pronunció cuando la vio sacar la varita y apuntarla hacia los dos pelirrojos.

- Sólo lo diré una vez más, Ron. Su-él-ta-la. ¡AHORA!

- No.- Dijo el pelirrojo desafiante.

- Muy bien…- Añadió Hermione preparándose para lanzar el primer hechizo.- Tú lo has querido. ¡Expelliarmus!

Ron perdió la varita y se vio impulsado hacia atrás. Golpeándose contra la piedra y soltando a Annie sin quererlo, la cuál cayó al suelo sin poderse mover.

Ginny contraatacó enseguida.

- ¡Desmaius!

- ¡Protego!. ¡Petrificus Totalus!

El cuerpo de la pelirroja se hizo rígido y cayó hacia delante sin que ella pudiera mover un solo músculo para evitarlo.

Ron se puso en pie y apuntó a Hermione.

- ¿Quieres terminar como ella?.- Cuestionó la castaña con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.- ¿O prefieres que use las opciones muggles?. También soy buena en eso. Por ejemplo dando puñetazos. ¿Recuerdas el que le di a Malfoy en tercero, por haberse alegrado de la condena a muerte de Backbeat?

- Sí. Pero yo no soy un cobarde como él, Hermione. Si me tocas, yo también te golpearé.

- ¡Genial!.- Dijo ella riéndose con burla.- ¡Me vendrá bien para fortalecer los músculos!.- Ella hizo posturitas de bíceps, Ron pronunció un sonido de rabia. Jamás soporto que nadie se riese de él o no le tomase en serio. Muchos menos Hermione.

- ¡Te voy a quitar las ganas de reírte de mí!.- Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a ella a velocidad. Hermione ni se inmutó.

Ron intentó golpearla con un puño, ella detuvo el golpe agarrándole la mano sin ninguna dificultad. Entonces la dirigió hacia el propio rostro de Ron, y él se golpeó así mismo.

- ¿Algún otro intento frustrado de liberar testosterona masculina?.- Cuestionó ella volviendo a reírse en su cara.- No me extraña que no te haya servido. Como no eres un hombre de verdad…

- ¡OH CÁLLATE YA!.- Dijo Ron furioso preparándose para golpearla de nuevo.- ¡TÚ TAMPOCO ERES UNA MUJER REALMENTE. SÓLO UN PROYECTO DE UNA!

- ¡NO ME DIGAS!.- Exclamó Hermione de manera irónica.- ¡Y YO SIN ENTERARME!.- Se llevó las manos al rostro como si estuviera sorprendida.- ¡PUES FÍJATE, YO PENSABA QUE POR EL CUERPO QUE TENGO, SÍ ERA UNA MUJER, PERO RESULTA QUE NO. PUES NO SÉ, RON, QUIZÁS SEA UNA MEZCLA DE MUJER CON LA MALA LECHE Y AGRESIVIDAD DE UN HOMBRE. A LO MEJOR POR ESO PUEDO PEGAR COMO UNO. ENSEGUIDA TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ!

Ella lo agarró del cuello de la túnica y lo estampó contra la pared de piedra, comenzando a golpearle tanto en la cara como en el pecho.

El pelirrojo sólo podía quejarse, pues no podía usar las manos ni los pies ya que Hermione se los había inmovilizado usando su cuerpo femenino y haciendo presión con él.

- ¡ESTO POR HABER INTENTADO MATAR A HARRY!.- Dijo ella dándole un puñetazo en la nariz.- ¡ÉSTE OTRO POR HABERME HUMILLADO EN PÚBLICO DELANTE DE TODO EL COLEGIO!.- Añadió regalándole otro golpe en la mandíbula.- ¡ÉSTE POR HABEROS ATREVIDO TÚ Y GINNY A PEGAR A ANNIE HASTA DEJARLA INCAPAZ DE MOVERSE!.- Exclamó dándole una patada en la espinilla.- ¡Y ÉSTE ÚLTIMO…!- Dijo elevando una rodilla.- ¡POR HABERME FALTADO EL RESPETO OTRA VEZ, DICIÉNDOME QUE NO SOY UNA MUJER!.- Entonces la usó para golpearle en los testículos.

Ron lloró de dolor y Hermione le soltó. Él cayó al suelo y ella sólo añadió con una voz más baja y sobre todo satisfecha…

- ¿Y ahora quién es el proyecto?. ¿Yo?. No…tú. Chico que te crees hombre y no llegas ni a eso.

Ella se rió y Ron la miró furioso, pero no podía moverse. Sus partes más sensibles estaban doloridas y él no tenía fuerzas ni para intentar levantarse, así que se quedó en el suelo mientras oía cómo su ex novia se acercaba hasta Annie y le preguntaba si estaba bien.

- No.- Dijo la niña claramente débil.- Me duele todo. Sobre todo la cara. ¿Te importaría llevarme a la enfermería?

- Claro que no.- Dijo Hermione.- Agárrate bien a mí, Annie.- Añadió con cariño.- Voy a llevarte en brazos como si fueses una princesa.

- Gracias…- Añadió la niña apoyando la cara en uno de los hombros de Hermione.- Mamá.- Pronunció con suavidad.

La castaña dejó caer una lágrima caer de pura emoción. Ella besó la parte superior del cabello rubio de Annie y con la misma, salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, encontrándose con McGonagall.

* * *

- Oh, oh…- Dijo Annie.- Tenemos problemas.

- Y gordos debería añadir, señorita Wilks.- Pronunció la directora.- Sé lo que ha ocurrido, lo he oído todo tras el retrato.

No puedo decir que me sienta orgullosa de ustedes por haber agredido a dos compañeros de casa. Pero entiendo que tenían más de un motivo para hacerlo.

Por supuesto tendré que castigarlas, pero antes de hacerlo, déjenme añadir con total satisfacción y sinceridad de mi parte…

Enhorabuena, chicas. No se merecían menos que eso.

Hermione miró a Annie sonriente, la pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa apoyando la cara en su pecho.

- Entiendo que usted deba castigarnos.- Dijo la castaña.- Es normal siendo como es la directora.

Las peleas están más que prohibidas en el colegio. Pero antes de que nos mande con Filch o nos haga limpiar las mazmorras al estilo muggle…

Déjeme llevar a Annie a la enfermería. Ella necesita atención médica cuanto antes. Ron y Ginny se han ensañado bien con ella. Y es tan sólo una niña…

- Que es igual de valiente que usted y Harry, Hermione. Incluso me atrevería a decir que se parece también a Neville.

No en vano, él se atrevió a plantarles cara a usted, Harry y Ron para intentar detenerles en sus exploraciones nocturnas de la piedra filosofal. ¿Recuerda?

- Sí señora. Nunca olvidaré cómo el chico que en un principio parecía tímido e inseguro, sacó el valor para decirnos "¡No os dejaré que salgáis. Meteréis en problemas a Gryffindor y nos quitarán puntos si os pillan!"

- Entonces usted le dijo que se quitara de en medio. Él no obedeció y usted usó en Neville el Petrificus Totalus y Ron le dijo a usted…"A veces das verdadero miedo".

- Sí…- Dijo Hermione sonriendo con algo de nostalgia.- Pero aquellos eran otros tiempos. Ahora la cosa ha cambiado mucho y creo que puedo decir con total seguridad por mi parte, que después de esta noche, ya no habrá forma alguna de arreglar las cosas con Ron y Ginny. Además tampoco quiero arreglarlas.

- Intentaron matar a Harry.- Dijo Annie.- Le tiraron al lago negro donde viven las sirenas. Yo lo ví y por eso fui a buscar a Hermione. Sabía que sólo ella podría salvarle…

- Sé todo lo ocurrido, señorita Wilks.- Dijo Minerva.- Tanto Poppy como el señor Potter me lo han contado. No se preocupen. Esta noche no las castigaré.

Prefiero que vayan a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey las examine a ambas. Quizás Hermione no ha terminado tan mal como usted, Annie, pero desde luego quiero que la vean.

- Jó Hermione.- Dijo la niña mirándola con admiración.- Hasta la directora te quiere. Es alucinante.

La castaña se rió un poco, Minerva la miró con afecto.

- Es verdad.- Dijo la profesora de Transformaciones.- Estimo mucho a la señorita Granger. Siempre ha sido una persona admirable a la par que bruja extraordinaria.

- Gracias, señora.- Añadió Hermione algo colorada. Annie se rió un poquito debido al sonrojo repentino de la prefecta y entendió que incluso alguien como ella, podía sentir timidez en algunos momentos.

- Ahora váyanse a la enfermería.- Dijo la directora con seriedad.- Yo mientras tanto me ocuparé de dos estudiantes que como dirían ustedes…"Se han pasado tres pueblos".

- Mándeles a Azkaban si me permite sugerirlo.- Opinó Annie.- Creo que el intento de asesinato contra Harry es suficiente para que se los lleven allí. ¿O no?

- Sí querida. Sin embargo, no seré yo quien decida, sino el Ministro y sus consejeros.

En cuanto tenga a Ron y Ginny en mi despacho, me encargaré personalmente de activar un hechizo por el que el Ministro pueda oírlo todo. Luego decidirá y yo aceptaré lo que él quiera.

Después de todo, no soy yo quien manda en el mundo mágico sino él.

Hermione y Annie asintieron con la cabeza demostrándole que habían captado el mensaje. Entonces, se despidieron de McGonagall y pusieron rumbo a la enfermería.

La castaña aún tenía a la niña en brazos, sostenida igual que si fuese una princesa, tal y como ella le había dicho que la agarraría.

Annie sabía que Hermione estaba cansada por el simple hecho de transportarla. Pero la prefecta no quiso soltarla pese a que la pequeña sugirió caminar.

Cuando llegaron, Poppy atendió a Annie primero y luego a Hermione.

La prefecta supo que ambas estaban bien y aquello la dejó más tranquila.

- Váyase a dormir, señorita Granger.- Dijo Pomfrey con amabilidad.- Mañana será otro día. Seguro que tanto usted, como Annie y Harry, se sentirán mejor después de haber descansado.

- Yo preferiría tener a Hermione aquí.- Dijo Annie.- A no ser que ella prefiera dormir en la habitación de Harry. Después de todo, él ha sido quien más peligro ha pasado esta noche.

- Sí.- Dijo la enfermera.- Es verdad. Pero hace rato que se recuperó y lo mandé a la piscina. Supongo que estará durmiendo dentro del agua o como mínimo, esperando ver a cualquiera de ustedes dos.

- Sobre todo a Hermione.- Añadió de nuevo Annie.- Yo sé de sobras que es a ella a quien más quiere. Y es normal. Han pasado siete años juntos…

- ¿No te importa entonces que vaya a verle?.- Preguntó la castaña mirando a la niña.

- Claro que no.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- Sé de sobras que él es para ti más importante que yo. Y a mí no me importa. En realidad lo entiendo y acepto. Después de todo, a mí sólo me conoces desde hace cinco meses, Hermione. A Harry sin embargo, lo haces desde que entrasteis en primero.

Ve a verle, y dile que cuando me encuentre mejor, le haré una visita.

- Lo haré, Annie. Cuídate mucho. Y descansa.- Hermione le dio un beso en la frente. La pequeña sonrió.

- Buenas noches, "mami".- Dijo la niña guiñándole un ojo. La castaña añadió "no tienes remedio" y se rió un poco. Entonces le devolvió el buenas noches a Annie, le dijo otro a la enfermera y se metió en la habitación de la piscina donde estaba Harry.

El cuál, la esperaba sentado en la roca que había en medio de la piscina con agua salada.

* * *

- ¡Hermione!.- Dijo Potter con alegría al verla acercarse el borde de la piscina. La prefecta no respondió, sino que optó por tirarse al agua.

Ella nadó hasta la roca y se quedó agarrada a ella, pues los dos no cabían sentados.

Harry se tiró al agua y se quedó al lado de Hermione pero sin agarrarse a la roca pues su cola de sireno le mantenía a flote sin necesidad de apoyarse en algo sólido.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí Harry. ¿Y tú?

- Tan sano como si nunca me hubiese ocurrido nada. ¿Qué tal lo de Annie?. ¿Consiguió encontrar a Ron y Ginny?

- Sí. Y aunque sea pequeña les dio unos golpes fuertes. Claro que ella terminó peor pero la señora Pomfrey la ha curado. Ahora sólo necesita descansar. Seguro que mañana se sentirá como nueva.

- Y tú…¿De verdad estás bien?

- Perfectamente. Y mejor todavía desde que sé que no corres peligro.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de preocuparte tanto por mí, Hermione?

- Posiblemente nunca, Harry. Yo soy así. Siempre me preocupo por quienes me importan. Y tú me importas mucho desde hace años.

- Gracias…

- De nada.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte el que me hayas salvado la vida esta noche?

- No necesito compensación alguna, Harry. Lo que hice fue porque quise, no porque esperase nada de ti.

- Ya, pero a mí me gustaría darte algo a cambio. No sé…algo que te apetezca. ¿Qué tal el paseo submarino que me pediste ayer?

- Estaría bien.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- Pero recuerda que no puedo descender mucho o me estallarán los tímpanos por culpa de la presión. Vale que la señora Pomfrey puede recomponérmelos pero no quiero darle más trabajo esta noche.

- Tranquila.- Dijo Potter sonriendo también.- Te prometo que no haré nada que ponga en peligro tu salud auditiva.- Él le guiñó un ojo, Hermione se rió por lo bajo.

- Cuando quieras, Harry.- Dijo ofreciéndole una mano que él agarró enseguida.

- Coge aire.- Añadió a punto de sumergirse.- A no ser que quieras perderlo pronto y que yo te dé más…con un beso.- Al decir él lo último Hermione le miró sorprendida. Potter se rió de manera traviesa y se sumergió.

La castaña lógicamente le siguió. Y durante unos minutos estuvieron buceando, saliendo también a la superficie para que Hermione respirase de nuevo y volver a sumergirse.

Hermione disfrutó ese paseo submarino como pocas cosas había disfrutado en su vida, y aunque tenía que reconocerse que la piscina no tenía peces de colores ni tesoros hundidos o incluso barcos como sí podían encontrarse en el mar, el simple hecho de estar nadando junto a Harry, la hizo sentirse feliz.

Y cuando él decidió subir a la superficie para darle las buenas noches, ella no quiso irse a dormir sin darle primero las gracias por el paseo.

- Venga ya…- Dijo Harry con humildad.- Ni que hubiera sido algo del otro mundo…

- Igualmente lo he disfrutado.- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.- Sobre todo porque estaba contigo.

Al escuchar lo último, los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron de forma especial. Hermione lo notó.

- ¿Qué brillo veo en esas esmeraldas que heredaste de tu madre?.- Dijo ella con voz bonita y poética.- ¿Será que tus habilidades seductoras de sireno están entrando en acción?.- Preguntó bromeando.

- Tal vez.- Añadió Potter agarrándola de la cintura con las dos manos.- O quizás no las necesito…- Dijo mirándola a los ojos marrones.- Porque sólo me ocurre cuando estoy contigo.

Él la besó en los labios y Hermione se quedó igual de asombrada que la primera vez que lo hizo Harry, dos días atrás.

Ella no sólo no reaccionó sino que encima no podía creérselo porque una vocecita interna le decía, que Harry no estaba besándola porque lo quisiera sino porque estaba siendo influenciado por sus instintos seductores de sireno.

No sabía lo equivocada que estaba, pero no quiso salir de la duda. Y cuando Harry se apartó de sus labios para preguntarle si le había molestado, ella no quiso contestar, sólo dijo…

- Buenas noches, Harry.- Y con la misma nadó hasta el bordillo de la piscina, tomó impulso y salió del agua sin ninguna dificultad.

Potter se quedó contemplándola desde la distancia. Creyó que estaba molesta o incluso enfadada. Pero Hermione no lo demostró.

Lo único que hizo fue usar un hechizo para secarse y con la misma se tumbó en el suelo, apoyándose en la almohada y cubriéndose con la manta que tenía desde la noche anterior.

Ella cerró los ojos y su mejor amigo pensó que se había dormido.

Harry se fijó en que Hermione ni siquiera se había puesto el pijama como sí hizo la noche anterior. Y comprendió entonces, que ella había salido rápidamente de la piscina porque no quería hablar del beso ni de nada que tuviese relación con los sentimientos.

Él pensó que era normal. Después de todo, ella lo había pasado muy mal después de que a él hubiesen intentado matarle. Y si a eso le unía lo del beso, era muy probable que Hermione necesitara tiempo para ella y recapacitar o incluso para dormir y descansar tal y como aparentaba estar haciendo ahora.

Harry sabía también que a Hermione le había afectado tanto lo de él como lo ocurrido con Annie porque encima, las personas que les habían hecho daño no eran personas cualquiera sino un chico que durante años fue su mejor amigo y una chica que también había compartido tiempo y vivencias con él y la castaña. Quizás no tan importantes como las que habían vivido junto a Ron, pero igualmente contaban para que Hermione pensara en ella como otra persona más, del trío. Aunque fuese sólo ocasional.

Pensando en Ginny y Ron y también en cómo se vengaría de ellos en cuanto tuviese ocasión, Potter se sumergió y nadó hasta el fondo de la piscina. Que no tardó nada en alcanzar gracias a la velocidad de su cola de sireno.

Él cerró los ojos y se durmió enseguida, teniendo un sueño bonito, donde no necesitaba ninguna habilidad seductora de sireno, para ganarse el amor y corazón de Hermione.

La cuál, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, no estaba dormida, sino repasando mentalmente más de una cosa ocurrida esa noche.

Sobre todo dos en especial. Una que tenía relación con Annie y el hecho de que la niña la hubiese llamado mamá. Y otra con la realidad de que Harry la hubiese besado otra vez estuviera o no influenciado por sus instintos seductores de sireno.

Eso último no lo sabía con seguridad Hermione, pero estaba convencida de que con el tiempo, lo descubriría.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora 2:**

Como dije en la primera nota de autora, todas las situaciones non-gratas y agresivas, tanto físicas, como mágicas y verbales que demuestran tanto Hermione, como Annie, Ginny e incluso Ron, son perfectamente comprensibles debido a lo que todos ellos viven.

Que os gusten o no es otro tema. Pero no pienso debatir con nadie, ni por respuesta a review, email o privado, por qué les he puesto así y no de otra manera. Pues ya di una explicación más que clara, lógica y razonada del por qué, en la primera nota de autora. Quien lo quiera entender guay y quien no me es indiferente. Así de claro lo digo.

Bueno, este capítulo no ha sido todo tensión. ¿Verdad?. También ha tenido cosas tiernas. Me gustará leer cuáles según vosotros, si es que os apetece decírmelo en los reviews.

Ah por cierto, el capítulo quinto lo empezaré mañana, es que hoy estaré ocupada. Estoy metida en un curso On-Line y debo conectarme todos los días, hasta terminarlo, ciertas horas.

Así que como véis, incluso durante las vacaciones, aprovecho para hacer algo de provecho. No en vano los cursos formativos me sirven para ir reciclándome y no quedarme "anclada en la formación del pasado" que pudieron darme en su día, en la universidad.

Sin más que comentaros por el momento, me despido. Y os vuelvo a recordar que no me dejéis sólo review con el "Hola. ¡Actualiza pronto!". Porque eso no es review, simplemente una frase para saludar y hacerte saber que esperan la continuación. Además, ya habéis visto que ahora intento actualizar más seguido pero os recuerdo que la inspiración no surge cuando uno lo desea sino cuando ella misma decide presentarse y por eso mismo también, no puedo escribir ni publicar de un día para otro. He dicho. RAkAoMi.

PD: Dedico todo el capítulo a Sagami Zalmaix, alrak, Sandrita Granger (Baby, tú vales mucho), Tooru Hally Bell Potter, bbpotter, Edpotter, ruloxx, Sonia Granger Potter, Moni H-Hr forever, JaNnYtA (gracias por la respuesta al privado), la dama de la luna (Cami, eres un amor), romycrazy (te adoro, eres genial, como amiga y también como reviewer. Cómo me divierto con tus comentarios. Oleee), harryherms y muchísima otra gente que además de respetar mis historias, seguirlas, apoyarlas o comentarlas por medio de review… Se las toman en serio como para hacerles más de un comentario en condiciones. A todos ellos/as, gracias. Nos veremos en el siguiente email, privado y por supuesto capítulo. Un beso fuerte. Marta. ;-)


	5. Hermione ¿Tú me quieres?

**Nota de la autora**: viernes, 04 de julio de 2008.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que bien.

Ya tengo decididos los capítulos totales de esta historia. Siete. Y de hecho, tengo escrito ya hasta el seis así que sólo me queda el séptimo y último para acabar la historia definitivamente.

Como dirían en las películas…"Preparaos para un giro completamente diferente al que habéis vivido hasta ahora".

Porque a partir del sexto capítulo voy a meter algo…que lo va a cambiar todo en la vida de Annie, Hermione y por supuesto Harry. Y lo haré porque quiero, porque me propiciará también cambiar de escenario y porque además, así podré explotar el lado más maternal y humano de la castaña. Algo que me apetece bastante.

Por lo demás…sólo espero que os guste aún a riesgo de que haya alguien o más de uno que me acuse de convertir el fic en una especie de telenovela. Porque al fin y al cabo, lo que aún os queda por leer, es muy propio de ellas. Pero como suele decirse…"Real como la vida misma". Sin más que comentaros por el momento, me despido. Un beso fuerte.

**Dedico este cap** y los dos que quedan aún por escribir y publicar** a : Roguelion **(Gracias por seguir ahí)**, YaNnYtA **(El privado nuevo que me enviaste me encantó, gracias)**, Sagami Zalmaix, harryherms, romycrazy, la dama de la luna, Sandrita Granger, Ruloxx, bbpotter** (Muchas gracias por el review, luego lo contesto)**, Edpotter **(El privado ha sido estupendo, gracias)**, ELECKTRA**(En cuanto pueda, te mando un email en condiciones y te pongo al día. Un beso.)**, araneli h y hr** (luego te mando otro privado, gracias por el review del cuatro)**, Sonia Granger Potter, Makarva, D.G.Drago **(Ya me he leído el review del cap 4. Gracias por todo lo dicho y por ponerme al día de tus novedades. Luego te mando un email en condiciones)**, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Daphne Potter y Jane Hermy Granger** (muchísimas gracias por el review que me has dejado en el capítulo cuarto. No me importa que me digas Marta. Un beso.)

**Así como agradezco a mucha otra gente que suele estar ahí** siguiendo mis historias y tomándoselas con la seriedad que se merecen porque después de todo, yo no hago historias "tontas" ni mucho menos superficiales donde los personajes sean planos y no tengan ni dos dedos de frente. Sino que más bien intento que se vea su humanidad además de lo que pueda tener relación con la magia. He dicho. RAkAoMi.

Y ahora os dejo con el quinto capítulo, que es más corto que el cuarto porque así lo he decidido. Que lo disfrutéis. ;-)

* * *

**Cap. 5. " Hermione…¿Tú me quieres?"**

Nada más despertar, Harry salió a la superficie, encontrándose con Hermione también despierta.

Ella estaba preparándose para salir de la habitación y preguntar por el estado de Annie, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo darle los buenos días.

- Buenos días, Harry.- Respondió ella con amabilidad y viéndole aún en el agua.- ¿Has dormido bien?

Potter asintió con la cabeza.

- He tenido un sueño muy bonito donde conseguía el amor de la chica que me gusta.

- Qué guay.- Dijo ella por decir algo.- Bueno…- Pronunció mirando su reloj de muñeca.- Dentro de unos minutos comienzo la guardia así que…nos veremos después. Que pases una buena mañana.

- ¡Espera!.- Gritó él nadando con rapidez hacia el bordillo de la piscina.

- ¿Por qué?

- Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

- Pues tendrá que ser antes de comer, ahora mismo no puedo y tampoco tengo tiempo. En serio, Harry, me voy.

- ¡Pero Hermione!

Ella no contestó, sino que optó por salir de la habitación. Potter emitió un sonido de fastidio. Después del sueño tan bonito que había tenido con ella, había decidido decirle que le gustaba. Pensó que quizás el sueño era una especie de señal que le indicaba que Hermione y él estaban destinados a estar juntos como pareja. Y cuando por fin había decidido arriesgarse a escuchar lo que ella podría contestar, resultó que no pudo hacerlo porque ella no le dio la oportunidad ni de pronunciarlo.

Frustrado, se volvió a meter en el agua. Buceando con rapidez por toda la piscina, descargando así la tensión acumulada.

* * *

- Buenos días, Annie.- Saludó con amabilidad Hermione tomando asiento al lado de la cama donde se encontraba la niña.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Genial.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- ¿Y tú, has descansado bien?

- Sí. Aunque no igual que en una cama. El suelo de fuera de la piscina no es que esté blando precisamente pero he dormido a gusto.

- ¿Qué clases tienes hoy?

- Aritmancia, Astronomía, Transformaciones, Pociones y por último Encantamientos. ¿Y tú?

- Herbología, Vuelo, Pociones, Encantamientos y Transformaciones. ¿Comerás conmigo después?

- Claro, estamos en la misma casa…

- Pero tú sueles sentarte con los mayores y a mí me da corte ir a esa parte de la mesa. Por eso me pongo al final. ¿Tienes guardia?

- Siempre la tengo. Y la de mañana la empiezo dentro de nada. Así que me voy. Nos veremos más tarde, Annie.

- Vale.

- Cuídate.- Dijo encaminándose a la puerta.- ¡Y presta atención en clase!.- Pronunció agarrando el pomo.

La pequeña rió por lo bajo mientras la veía salir de la enfermería. Entonces, miró a la señora Pomfrey.

- Sí que parece su madre.- Dijo la bruja adulta riéndose un poco.- Pero a mí no me extraña nada. Hermione siempre ha sido así. Amable, protectora, maternal…y hasta me atrevería a decir que tiene también un lado masculino. Sobre todo el agresivo.

Cuando ella se enfada de verdad es capaz de pegar igual de fuerte que un hombre. Supongo que por eso hay gente que no la considera femenina. Pero están muy equivocados.

La feminidad no se demuestra en la coquetería o con algo "típico de mujeres" sino siendo tú misma en cualquier circunstancia. Además, una mujer puede ser igual de atractiva y sexy en ropa deportiva que con una mini falda. La clave no está en la ropa sino en la actitud.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, señora.- Dijo Annie con una sonrisa.- Y sé también que mucha gente en el colegio dice que Hermione no es una mujer corriente o parecida a las demás. Pero yo creo que eso precisamente es lo que la hace especial y distinta al resto.

- Pues sí.

- Y dicen también que cuando ella estaba en cuarto y se hizo el baile del torneo de los tres magos, se puso guapísima y todo el mundo se quedó alucinado cuando se dieron cuenta que era ella.

- Cierto. Incluso a Malfoy se le cayó la mandíbula al verla. Aunque no creo que tanto como a Potter.- Poppy se rió por lo bajo, Annie la miró curiosa.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, pequeña. Harry se quedó pasmado de asombro cuando vio que aquella preciosidad era su mejor amiga. Supongo que a partir de entonces empezó a verla más como una chica que como una mujer con todas las respuestas.

- Ah. ¿Pero siguió considerándola más una amiga que otra cosa, no?. Porque si no, no se habría juntado con Ginny.

- O besado con Cho Chang. Por supuesto.

La verdad es, que el señor Potter nunca se ha distinguido por ser un ligón con las mujeres por mucho que sea súper famoso desde que sobrevivió al Avada Kedavra aún siendo un niño de un año.

Mucha gente piensa que por el hecho de que le admiren, tiene que tener mucho éxito con las mujeres. Pero no es cierto.

Harry es en realidad muy tímido con ellas y a menudo necesita de una segunda opinión para aclararse en lo que sienten ellas por él o incluso en lo que él mismo siente hacia ellas.

Y quien suele resolverle las dudas siempre es Hermione. Bueno, es que con ella cuenta para todo, hasta para aprender hechizos básicos.

- Me lo creo. A mí también me ha enseñado Hermione algunas cosas que han sido muy útiles en la magia.

Por cierto…¿Qué ha pasado con Ron y Ginny?

- Aún no lo sé. Todavía no he visto a Minerva para preguntarle.

- ¿Usted cree que los habrá expulsado?

- No. Conociendo a McGonagall, lo más probable será que espere la decisión del Ministerio.

- Ah sí, recuerdo que anoche nos dijo algo sobre eso.

Yo no sé lo que harán con ellos, pero si por lo que sea deciden darles otra oportunidad y los dejan aquí…

Le juro que por muy pequeña que sea o la poca magia que sepa, nada me impedirá cargármelos con mis propias manos como se les ocurra volver a hacerme daño o hacérselo también a Harry y Hermione.

- Entiendo que hable así, Annie. Es normal que lo haga cuando todo Hogwarts sabe lo mucho que usted les quiere. Pero déjeme darle un consejo. No vuelva a atacarles, no les de más motivos para seguir haciéndole daño. Sólo conseguiría terminar peor de lo que la dejaron anoche. Y yo no quiero volver a verla herida por culpa de ellos. ¿Me entiende?

- Sí señora. No se preocupe, esta vez le haré caso. ¿Puedo irme ya a desayunar?

- Si se encuentra bien por supuesto.

- Entonces me voy. Me muero de hambre.- Las tripas de Annie sonaron y ella se puso colorada de vergüenza. Poppy se rió un poco al ver su sonrojo. Y mientras la veía caminar hacia la puerta, le deseó un buen día.

* * *

La mañana pasó tranquila, tanto para Annie como para Hermione. Quienes, en sus clases, disfrutaron bastante todo lo que aprendieron. Sobre todo por el hecho de no ver ni a Ron ni a Ginny, ya que ambos estaban bajo arresto en el despacho de McGonagall. Donde la directora los había encerrado a prueba de magia, para evitar que saliesen y creasen más problemas a la niña y la castaña.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de entregar su poción al profesor Snape, Minerva entró en el aula y se dirigió al profesor diciéndole algo en voz baja.

El jefe de la casa Slytherin asintió con la cabeza mirando a Annie.

La pequeña tragó saliva, tenía un presentimiento que le decía que estaba en problemas.

McGonagall la sacó de dudas.

- Venga conmigo, señorita Wilks.- Dijo con la autoridad que era característico en ella.

- ¿Es por lo de anoche?.- Preguntó Annie en voz baja.- ¿Me va a castigar ahora?

Minerva no respondió, sólo la miró con seriedad. La pequeña tragó saliva y sin replicar nuevamente, salió detrás de la directora.

* * *

- La clase ha terminado.- Dijo Flichwick desde el montoncito de libros donde siempre se ponía para ser visible a todos los estudiantes.- Podéis salir.

Hermione aprovechó el tiempo que le quedaba antes de la comida, para ir a ver a McGonagall.

Como se sabía la contraseña porque normalmente charlaba con ella de cómo le había ido el día, la usó para entrar en su despacho.

Y cuando vio allí a Ron y Ginny, se quedó muerta de asombro.

Pero valiente como era, sacó la varita y los apuntó por lo que pudiese ocurrir.

Los hermanos Weasley no esperaron su primer ataque, sino que lanzaron dos bastante potentes antes de que ella hiciera el primer movimiento de mano.

Hermione recibió los hechizos y se vio impulsada por ellos hacia la pared. Ella se golpeó la cabeza contra la piedra y se cayó al suelo quedando inconsciente.

Ron y Ginny aprovecharon eso para escapar de la habitación. Pero como no se sabían la contraseña para salir por la puerta, decidieron usar la ventana.

Y después de realizar el Accio para llamar a dos escobas, agarraron a Hermione y se la llevaron con ellos.

Los pelirrojos pensaron que lo mejor era dejarla en el Bosque Prohibido. Más concretamente donde vivía Aragog, la araña gigante.

Por mucho que aterrasen a Ron aquellos bichos, se atrevió a ir hasta allí sabiendo que mientras estuviera en el aire, no le harían ningún daño.

Hermione despertó en medio del vuelo y se vio entre las dos escobas. Pues tanto Ron como su hermana, la tenían agarrada cada uno de una mano. Usando las otras para dirigir las escobas.

La castaña cerró los ojos haciéndose la desmayada y esperó a que hubiesen aterrizado para actuar. Ya que no era prudente dejarles inconscientes cuando ella no estaba apoyada en las escobas sino más bien con el cuerpo en el aire y sostenida de dos manos enemigas.

Una vez que tocó suelo Hermione abrió los ojos y se liberó del agarre.

Ella hechizó a los Weasley y se los llevó de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Lo fácil y cómodo habría sido dejarlos en el Bosque Prohibido sabiendo los peligros que albergaba, pero como no era ninguna asesina, optó por protegerles y dejar que la justicia de McGonagall o el propio Ministro, decidiera lo que hacer con los pelirrojos.

Justo cuando entró en el Vestíbulo, Ron y Ginny despertaron del Desmaius que ella les había lanzado.

Ellos le quitaron la varita y se la rompieron por la mitad.

Al estar indefensa mágicamente, a Hermione sólo le quedó la opción de usar contra ellos la fuerza física, pero sabía que no le darían la oportunidad de intentarlo. Así que optó por hacer algo típicamente muggle en situaciones de pánico. Salir corriendo.

Ellos lógicamente la siguieron varita en mano. Lanzándole hechizos agresivos. Ella los esquivó moviéndose con agilidad mientras recorría el castillo hasta llegar a un lugar seguro.

Intentó pasar al despacho de McGonagall por si la mujer anciana y sabia estuviera allí pero no pudo decir ni la contraseña porque Ron y Ginny estaban pisándole los talones así que siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey tampoco estaba dentro y Hermione pensó en una última opción. La piscina de Harry. Sabía que si entraba allí, él la protegería. Porque aunque fuese un sireno, tenía una varita mágica que podría usar contra los Weasley o incluso prestársela a Hermione para que ella les diese su merecido.

La castaña entró en el recinto abriendo la puerta con fuerza. El ruido alertó a Harry, quien, aún dentro del agua, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos que corrían por el suelo de fuera de la piscina.

Él subió a la superficie para contemplar cómo Ginny agarraba de un brazo a Hermione, le daba una bofetada potente, la insultaba y entonces la empujaba hacia su hermano. Quien la recibió con un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte como para hacer que el cuerpo de Hermione se echase hacia atrás y se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared.

La castaña se tambaleó mareada por el golpe. Ron y Ginny no esperaron más para terminar su venganza.

Ellos la empujaron impulsándola hacia el agua, con tan mala suerte para Hermione, que al caer se dio de boca contra el bordillo de la piscina, quedándose inconsciente por culpa del golpe.

Hermione entró en el agua echando sangre tanto por la nuca como por los labios.

Harry no tardó nada en llegar hasta ella, agarrarla, sumergirse y nadar hacia arriba con la suficiente velocidad y potencia como para salir del agua y aterrizar en el suelo de fuera de la piscina.

Él dejó a Hermione cubierta por la manta y con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada que ella había convocado hacía ya tres noches.

Entonces, agarró su varita que tenía oculta bajo la manta de Hermione y con la misma, encaró a los Weasley. Quienes le miraban con expresión burlona y nada preocupada en sus rostros pecosos.

- Qué divertido.- Dijo Ginny.- Has saltado igual que una rana. A lo mejor más que sireno eres un anfibio.

- Cierra el pico, Ginevra.- Dijo Potter mirándola con antipatía.- Yo que tú, usaría la boca para algo mejor que intentar provocarme. Aunque la verdad es que no te hace falta. Con lo que le habéis hecho a Hermione ha sido suficiente para ponerme de muy mala leche.

- ¿Ah sí?.- Cuestionó Ron apuntando también a Harry.- Pues yo no veo que pase nada del otro mundo. Todo está igual de calmado que cuando estás de buen humor. Así que no intentes asustarnos, Harry, de todas maneras no funcionará.

Hemos pasado contigo los años suficientes como para saber perfectamente cuándo hay que asustarse y cuándo no. Y ahora desde luego estamos igual de tranquilos que cuando Pearcy nos aburría con sus relatos de Hogwarts.

- ¿Algo más que añadir antes de que os de una más que merecida lección?.- Preguntó Harry con sorna mientras pensaba su primer ataque.

Ron y Ginny no respondieron sino que decidieron actuar primero.

Ellos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos agresivos y Harry hizo lo posible por esquivarlos, pero no pudo con todos.

Su cabeza se convirtió en calabaza al recibir Mellofors, luego pasó de sireno a gallina cuando le afectó el Pollus y por último se quedó atontado por culpa de un Flipendo que le hizo retroceder y darse contra la pared.

Pero Hermione tuvo razón la noche anterior cuando le dijo a Annie que él era muy fuerte y resistente. Porque aún estando mareado por la magia recibida y el golpe, Harry sacó las energías suficientes como para hechizar a Ron y Ginny con el Inmóvilus y posteriormente Petrificus Totalus. Asegurándose así de que durante un rato, no volviesen a moverse ni lanzar magia.

Él se dirigió entonces a donde estaba Hermione. Arrastrándose con ayuda de sus manos y aleta, que le impulsaba con saltitos igual que una foca fuera del agua.

Una vez al lado de ella, mojó con agua su rostro para conseguir que volviera en sí.

Hermione despertó poco después, abriendo los ojos marrón que tanto gustaban a su mejor amigo, en secreto.

Lo primero que ella vio fueron dos esmeraldas contemplándola con preocupación y sobre todo alivio. Ella sonrió.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó Harry.

- No.- Dijo con sinceridad Hermione.- La cabeza me martillea el cerebro y la boca me duele horrores. Pero al menos estoy viva y con eso me conformo.

- Fue muy inteligente de tu parte que vinieras aquí, Hermione. Y la verdad es que no me ha costado trabajo dejarles fuera de combate. Aunque confieso que me he reprimido bastante para no cargármelos produciendo una catástrofe.

- ¿Cómo un terremoto, por ejemplo?

- Sí.

- Supongo que debo darte las gracias por haberme protegido.

- ¿Bromeas?. Sólo te he devuelto lo que tú misma has hecho conmigo desde que nos hicimos amigos.

- De todas maneras, gracias, Harry. Sabía que me protegerías, por eso me refugié aquí. Lo único que lamento es haberte puesto en peligro.

- ¿Pero qué dices?. Estoy perfectamente.

- Tienes una aleta en vez de piernas, Harry, y eso te produce un movimiento muy limitado fuera del agua.

- Pero no me impide usar la varita para lanzar hechizos, y además me facilita mucho nadar rápidamente para sacarte del agua y evitar que te ahogues.

- Gracias por eso también.

- Llamaré a la señora Pomfrey.

- No…- Dijo ella con suavidad.- Quiero quedarme contigo un poco más si a ti no te importa.

- Por supuesto que no.- Dijo él sonriendo. Entonces la miró a los ojos y Hermione volvió a ver el mismo brillo que contempló la noche anterior.

- Tus esmeraldas vuelven a relucir, Harry.- Ella le tocó el rostro con mimo. Él cerró los ojos sonriendo mientras sentía la caricia. La voz de Potter sonó igual de suave que la de Hermione cuando le dijo…

- Sólo brillan cuando te miran, Hermione.

Ella sintió algo extraño, como una especie de ternura unida a la sensualidad que por sí sola emanaba su mejor amigo.

Hermione pensó que quizás se debía a las habilidades seductoras que él tendría innatas sólo por ser un sireno. Y aunque una parte de ella se sintió molesta al pensar que él estuviera intentando seducirla aunque no fuese consciente de eso, otra le dijo que debía dejar de comerse la cabeza y seguir sus instintos de mujer.

Los cuales, le estaban transmitiendo unas ganas enormes de besar a Harry hasta la saciedad. Ya que desde hacía tres noches, le habían dejado muy claro a ella, que realmente, lo que sentía por el moreno no era amistad sino un amor verdadero.

La voz de Potter volvió a oírse con suavidad y sensualidad cuando le dijo aún sin abrir los ojos…

- Yo sé que tú piensas que sólo porque esté bajo la apariencia de un sireno, puedo conquistarte con las habilidades seductoras que supuestamente tengo.

Pero yo te aseguro Hermione, que ahora mismo no estoy usando ninguna. Y si lo hago…no soy consciente de eso.

Lo único que tengo claro es que tú me gustas mucho. Tanto como para olvidarme de que eres mi mejor amiga y tratarte como una chica que me atrae toneladas.

- Harry…

- No me interrumpas, por favor. Necesito decírtelo.

- ¿El qué?

- Que me tienes loco.- Dijo abriendo los ojos y clavando su mirada verde en la marrón de ella.- Completamente loco.

Entonces la besó en los labios, y Hermione correspondió. Por primera vez en los tres días que él llevaba como sireno, la castaña se atrevió a devolverle los besos a Harry.

Y cuando él lo notó, comenzó a besarla con más ganas aún. Y Hermione supo que lo estaba disfrutando cuando escuchó el sonido que hacía la aleta de Harry al golpear el suelo de fuera de la piscina. Pues subía y bajaba mostrando así la excitación de su mejor amigo. Quien además, acababa de empezar a acariciarla por debajo de su ropa mojada.

Hermione comenzó a suspirar y retorcerse debajo de Harry. El cuál, había terminado encima de ella, sin que él mismo se diese cuenta.

La castaña continuó besándole, atreviéndose incluso a acariciarle de cintura para arriba, que era la única zona humana de Harry. Pues de cintura para abajo estaba su cola de sireno que aunque preciosa, era resbaladiza y le daba un poco de repelús a Hermione. Así que ella optó por tocarle en la espalda, los brazos, el cuello, su pelo negro y por supuesto el pecho. Que era lo que más le gustaba desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Pronto, ambos estaban gimiendo por el placer que sentían, y cuando ella escuchó la voz de Harry decirle…

- Ojalá fuese un hombre completo para poder hacer el amor contigo.

Sintió que podría gritar de alegría, porque Hermione sabía perfectamente que tanto ella como Harry, consideraban el sexo como una muestra de amor más que como otra de atracción.

Entonces decidió separarse.

Ella retiró el rostro lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a los ojos y preguntarle con total sinceridad…

- ¿Tú me quieres, Harry?

Él sonrió.

- ¿Podrías ser más explícito?

- ¿Es que no está claro?.- Preguntó Potter con diversión en la voz.- ¿No lo sabes, Hermione?.- Cuestionó de nuevo acercándose a sus labios.- ¿Crees de verdad…- Continuó con una voz más que masculina y sensual.- Que te habría besado como lo he hecho...- Dijo susurrando y provocando que a Hermione se le pusieran los pelos de punta.- Si realmente no te quisiera?

Ella no pudo responder, porque Harry ya la estaba besando. Y mientras lo hacía, Hermione sintió que además de transmitirle deseo, le estaba mostrando amor. Y aquella última percepción la hizo sentirse feliz.

Así que decidió mandar al olvido las dudas que aún le quedaban, y se entregó a Harry por medio de los besos que seguían regalándose. Que se hicieron más intensos conforme pasaron los minutos.

Justo cuando más apasionados estaban, la puerta de la habitación sonó abriéndose con violencia.

Hermione fue la primera en echar la cara hacia atrás y mirar qué ocurría. Descubriendo a la señora Pomfrey corriendo hacia ellos con una expresión de angustia en el rostro.

- ¡Siento la interrupción!.- Dijo la enfermera agachándose al lado de ellos y tirando de una de las muñecas de Hermione.- ¡Pero la señorita Granger debe venir conmigo!

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Cuestionó Potter apartándose de su mejor amiga para que ella pudiese reunirse con Poppy.

- ¡Annie está histérica!

- ¡Qué!.- Exclamó Hermione preocupada.- ¡Por qué!

- Ha recibido una mala noticia.- Continuó Poppy mirando tanto a ella como a Potter.- Minerva la sacó de clase esta mañana para decirle que se había enterado por medio de una lechuza, de que a su padre le había atacado un animal mientras él buscaba una planta extraña.

El padre de Annie es un científico muy famoso. Y de vez en cuando hace exploraciones por América del Sur para buscar tanto plantas como especies de los que pueda averiguar cosas que luego servirán para el bien común.

Él había ido a Venezuela a buscar una orquídea que sólo crece en la selva de allí. Y por lo visto, una serpiente venenosa le mordió sin que él lo viera venir.

Está en San Mungo desde entonces.

Los médicos piensan que no le queda mucho de vida. Por eso él quiere ver a su hija antes de morir.

McGonagall ha sabido los detalles porque el padre de Annie le mandó una carta contándoselo todo.

Ahora Annie está desquiciada, llorando y gritando sin parar. Dice que sin su padre nada tiene sentido. ¡Suena incluso suicida, Hermione. Debe usted venir conmigo cuanto antes!

¡Sé que si Annie la escucha podrá calmarse. Usted siempre ha ejercido una buena influencia en ella. Por favor, hágame caso y venga conmigo!

- Por supuesto que iré.- Dijo la castaña poniéndose en pie.- Lo siento.- Añadió mirando a Harry.- Pero ahora mismo, Annie me necesita más que tú. Así que me voy.

Potter asintió con la cabeza, demostrándole que lo aceptaba.

- Vuelve cuando ella esté mejor. Todavía no he terminado de contarte, todo lo que quiero decirte.

- Te prometo que volveré en cuanto me sea posible.

Sin añadir más, la prefecta salió de la habitación acompañada de Pomfrey, quien iba delante, corriendo todo lo que le permitían sus piernas ancianas.

Nada más irse Hermione, Harry usó la varita para emplear dos hechizos que hicieran aparecer dos celdas que apresaran tanto a Ron como a Ginny y que les evitara el escape cuando ellos se recuperasen de la magia que aún los mantenía inmóviles sobre el suelo.

Una vez hecho, volvió a meterse en el agua para que su cola no se secase del todo.

Después, esperó a que volviese Pomfrey, y cuando lo hizo, le pidió que llamase a McGonagall para que se ocupara de los dos pelirrojos.

* * *

- ¡Annie!.- Dijo Hermione abriendo sus brazos nada más entrar en el despacho de la directora. Donde estaba la niña hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Al verla, la pequeña corrió a refugiarse en su pecho, abrazándose a ella con fuerza. La castaña le acarició el pelo rubio, transmitiéndole un cariño que Annie conocía de sobras.

- Mi padre se está muriendo.- Dijo la Gryffindor llena de congoja.- Una serpiente venenosa para la que no existe antídoto, le mordió hace tres días. Está en San Mungo desde entonces. Pero los médicos no pueden hacer nada por él. ¡Si se muere me quedaré sola, Hermione, completamente sola!

- No es verdad.- Dijo la castaña con voz suave y tierna.- Yo siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo.

- Hermione...¿Tú me quieres?.- Preguntó la niña mirándola a los ojos.- ¿Me quieres de verdad?

- Sí, Annie. Mucho.

- ¡Entonces ven conmigo, por favor. Acompáñame a San Mungo. No quiero pasar por este trago sola!. ¡Y tampoco quiero que mi padre se muera sin haberme visto antes!

- Te verá.- Aseguró ella con una sonrisa.- Y yo estaré ahí sirviéndote de apoyo.

- ¡Te quiero Hermione!.- Exclamó la pequeña llorando más todavía.- ¡Te quiero mucho!

- Yo también a ti, Annie.- Contestó la castaña dándole un beso en la frente.- Ahora debes calmarte. Tenemos que preparar las cosas para el viaje. Y también tienes que adecentarte un poco. ¿No querrás que tu padre te vea llegar con la cara descompuesta por culpa de las lágrimas, verdad?

- No, claro. Tengo que aparentar tranquilidad, y sobre todo esperanza.

- Eso es. Cuando una persona está sufriendo lo mejor que podemos hacer es mostrar tranquilidad. Porque así se la transmitimos y hacemos que se sienta mejor.

- ¿Hay algo que no sepas, Hermione?.- Preguntó la pequeña con una sonrisa.

- Muchas cosas.- Admitió la castaña con otra.- Pero aún me quedan muchos años para aprenderlas. Y a ti te quedan más que a mí, Annie. Después de todo, eres más pequeña que yo.

- He mandado una lechuza a San Mungo avisándoles de que ustedes llegarán esta noche.- Dijo Minerva mirando a Hermione.- Tengo preparado un carruaje de Threstals que las llevará velozmente hasta el hospital.

Cuando lleguen, mándenme una lechuza e infórmenme del estado del señor Wilks.

- Así lo haré, señora.- Prometió Hermione.

- Prepare algo de ropa para usted y Annie y márchense enseguida.

- No se preocupe, profesora McGonagall, en menos de una hora estaremos de camino a San Mungo.

Tras despedirse de ella, Hermione agarró de una mano a Annie y la llevó a su habitación. Allí preparó una maleta donde metió tanto ropa como algunos objetos personales de la niña y con la misma, se fue a su habitación de prefecta y preparó otra con cosas para ella.

Después, se montó en el carruaje y junto a Annie, emprendieron el vuelo hacia San Mungo. Al que llegaron en noche cerrada.

* * *

- ¿Señorita Granger?.- Preguntó una enfermera al verla entrar en el edificio.

- Soy yo.- Afirmó Hermione.

- McGonagall nos dijo que usted vendría acompañada de la hija del señor Wilks.

- Es la niña que tengo en brazos. Se durmió durante el viaje. ¿Cómo está su padre?

- Mal. Me temo que no durará mucho. ¿Le gustaría ver al señor Wilks ahora?

- ¿Está despierto?

- Sí. Los efectos del veneno le impiden dormir por muchos medicamentos y sedantes que le hemos dado.

- Debe sentirse agotado.

- Sí. Pero también animado. Le dijimos que su hija y una amiga adulta venían a verle. Eso le ha dado algo de fuerza, pero debo advertirle que su aspecto es horrible.

Está pálido, demacrado y con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos. Por eso, procure no mostrar susto o repulsión cuando le vea. Eso le afectaría y le haría sentirse peor.

- No se preocupe, señora. Haré lo posible por no mostrar desagrado alguno.

- Su habitación es la número quinientos diez. Está en la quinta planta. Tome el ascensor y luego el pasillo que verá a la derecha. Le encontrará en la tercera puerta.

- Gracias, señora.

- De nada, querida. Si necesita cualquier cosa, pulse el botón que verá al lado de la cama del señor Wilks y acudiré enseguida.

- Así lo haré. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, señorita Granger.

* * *

- ¿Qué Hermione se ha ido a San Mungo?.- Preguntó Harry a la señora Pomfrey, con asombro.- ¿Por qué el padre de Annie se está muriendo?

- Me temo que sí, querido.

- ¿Y cuándo volverán?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá con Annie?

- A menos que encuentre a alguien adulto que se ocupe de ella, quedará a cargo del gobierno. Y eso no es bueno. Porque ella es menor de edad y no podrá disponer de la herencia que pueda dejarle su padre, hasta que cumpla los diecisiete años que como usted sabe, es la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico. Por lo tanto, la señorita Wilks estará en una situación comprometida y nada favorable si no hay nadie mayor que se encargue de su tutela a partir de ahora.

- Pobrecita…

- Sí, la verdad es que no se lo merece.

- ¿Y qué ocurrirá con su herencia si al ser menor la ley no le deja disponer de ella?

- Pasará a ser del Ministerio y se utilizará en lo que el Ministro disponga.

- Eso no es justo, señora Pomfrey.

- Lo sé, Harry, pero así están las cosas.

Si por el contrario encuentra alguien adulto que decida acoger a Annie, su dinero podrá ser administrado por esa persona como mejor considere oportuno.

- ¿Por eso se ha ido Hermione con ella, para adoptarla si queda huérfana?

- No, Harry. Hermione ha ido con Annie simplemente porque la quiere.

McGonagall me ha dicho que ella prometió a la niña servirle de apoyo. Por lo tanto, no me extrañaría nada que si ocurre lo peor, su mejor amiga adoptará a esa pequeña que les quiere a ustedes dos, tanto.

- Ahí sí que podrá decirle "Mamá" a Hermione, con razón.- Dijo Potter en tono comprensivo.

Poppy sonrió. Entonces decidió cambiar de tema por otro que le interesaba más que el futuro de la niña.

- Perdone mi indiscreción por lo que voy a preguntar, pero…¿Ha conseguido por fin decirle a su mejor amiga, lo que siente por ella?

- ¿Qué?

- No se haga el despistado, Potter. Soy vieja, pero no idiota. Sé perfectamente que usted está coladísimo por Hermione. Así que dígame si ella está o no al tanto, de sus sentimientos.

- Sabe que me gusta, incluso nos hemos besado. Pero no he podido decirle todo lo que quería porque usted llegó interrumpiéndonos, en la mejor parte.

- Lo siento. Pero lo de Annie no podía esperar.

- La verdad es que lo entiendo. Igualmente me ha jodido el momento romántico, señora Pomfrey.

Será usted una enfermera buenísima, pero como mujer, es bastante inoportuna.

Poppy estalló en carcajadas, Harry la miró levantando una ceja.

- No tiene gracia.

- Para mí mucha. He de admitir que no hay duda de que usted es hijo de su padre. Tiene la misma franqueza que James, para determinados aspectos. Decir lo que piensa es uno de ellos.

- ¿Y de mi madre, qué cree usted que tengo?

- Además de los ojos… la valentía y el arrojo suficiente para plantarle cara a quien sea. Como a Ron y Ginny Weasly, por ejemplo. Que por cierto, ya están en manos del Ministerio.

McGonagall informó al Ministro de lo ocurrido y sus hombres de confianza han venido a por ellos hace una hora.

Supongo que terminarán en Azkaban, pero tampoco podría asegurarlo.

Desde que Voldemort y sus Mortífagos murieron, los castigos para los delincuentes han cambiado bastante. Algunos son mejores y otros peores.

- ¿Cuál cree usted que recibirán ellos, señora Pomfrey?

- Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que han hecho, no creo que se quede en una simple condena en Azkaban o en el beso del Dementor. Para mí que incluso podrían recibir el Avada Kedavra.

- Pero esa es la peor de las tres maldiciones imperdonables. Y se supone que está prohibida usarla…

- ¿Y acaso tiene perdón el hecho de intentar matarle a usted, agredir física y mágicamente a una niña de once años y posteriormente hacer daño a una mujer que junto a usted, ha salvado al mundo mágico de un loco más que peligroso?

- No, señora. Por supuesto que no es para tener clemencia o compasión con ellos.

- Entonces no me haga preguntas para las que usted mismo tiene las respuestas, Harry. ¿Hay algo más que quiera saber?

- No señora. La verdad es que estoy cansado. Si no le importa, prefiero dormir.

- Por supuesto que no, señor Potter. Descanse. Le veré por la mañana.

- Buenas noches, señora Pomfrey.

- Buenas noches, querido.

- Avíseme cuando sepa algo de Hermione y Annie.

- Por supuesto.

Sin más, la enfermera salió de la habitación, y Harry volvió a sumergirse en la piscina. Sin suponer ni por un instante, que a raíz de la visita de Hermione al padre de Annie, la vida de ellas dos, cambiaría bastante.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Mellofors (hechizo que convierte tu cabeza en calabaza) y Pollus (hechizo que te convierte en gallina) están sacados de los juegos para PlayStation 2 de Harry Potter.

Si no recuerdo mal aparecen en "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego". El Flipendo está en todos los juegos y sirve entre otras cosas para volcar calderos que te dan grageas de colores o también para mover hacia atrás, cajas cuadradas de madera (en las que te puedes subir) que puedes colocar junto a muros y que a su vez te sirven para tener acceso a otras habitaciones. Aclarado ésto…Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Sólo digo que el sexto ya está escrito y terminado (últimamente me inspiro a diario, a ver si me dura la racha también para el séptimo cap).

En este quinto cap, ya os estoy poniendo en situación de lo que os vais a encontrar. Así que preparaos para un "folletín" real como la vida misma. Pues a partir del sexto y penúltimo capítulo de la historia, la cosa va a cambiar mucho.

Ya no habrá enfrentamientos contra Weasleys ni ataques contra Harry, Annie y Hermione sino que otro tipo de golpes relacionados con los sentimientos, serán los que entren en acción.

Pero diré lo que he dicho en muchos de mis fics. "Ésta es una historia de RAkAoMi, y a mí no me gustan los finales tristes".

Así que, aunque en apariencia se las haga pasar canutas a los personajes, al final, cada uno tendrá lo que se merece. Ahí queda eso.

Os mando un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. Para daros tiempo a leer este quinto cap, subiré el sexto a más tardar mañana. Aunque también podría hacerlo esta noche ya que el quinto es muy cortito. Pero al menos quiero dejarlo colgado 24 horas para que así la gente pueda verlo me dejen o no review.

Mientras tanto, cuidaros mucho y gracias por seguir ahí. ;-)

PD: Mis frases favorita de este capítulo son ésta… "¿Crees de verdad…- Continuó con una voz más que masculina y sensual.- Que te habría besado como lo he hecho...- Dijo susurrando y provocando que a Hermione se le pusieran los pelos de punta.- Si realmente no te quisiera?".

¡Poor Dios!. ¡Yo quiero que un hombre me diga eso!.

Pero la que realmente me pierde es ésta otra. "Ojalá fuese un hombre completo para poder hacer el amor contigo." Hasta yo me derrito con ella. Ale, hasta pronto. RAkAoMi.


	6. ¿Serás mi madre, entonces?

**Nota de la autora:** sábado, 05 de julio de 2008.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que bien. Aquí os paso el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Y como ya os avisé en el cap cinco, la cosa cambiará bastante. Dará un giro diferente que nada tendrá que ver con Weasleys, piscinas, ni seducciones de sireno.

Voy a hacer hincapié en los sentimientos humanos, así de simple. Aquello que nos hace persona, con las cosas buenas y malas que eso conlleva.

Vais a ver sufrir, llorar, reír y enfurecerse a los personajes principales. Sí, a Harry, Annie y Hermione. El resto del mundo que les rodea me es indiferente y además no tiene importancia para la historia aunque sí para rellenarla. Por lo demás, ya está todo dicho. Os dejo con el cap. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.

**Dedico este cap** **a personas como: Sagami Zalmaix, Sandrita Granger** (no te preocupes, el fic estará terminado antes del diez de julio), **Tooru Hally Bell Potter, bbpotter** (eres genial, Betty), **Edpotter** (Un beso muy fuerte, Francisco), **ruloxx, Sonia Granger** **Potter, Moni H-Hr forever, JaNnYtA** (procuraré leerme el libro), **la dama de la luna** (Cami, eres un amor), **romycrazy** (te adoro), **harryherms, araneli h y hr,** **D.G.Drago** (Mi único y buen amigo Hondureño), **Roguelion (**Me caes bien, Inma.) y por último pero no menos importante, dos nuevas lectoras que me dejaron review en el capítulo cuarto y que dicho sea de paso, me encantó leer. Se llaman **Jane Hermy Granger **(Espero que te guste este cap, un beso fuerte. Marta) y **kren**, a quien de paso felicito por haberse graduado. Gracias por decir que soy una buena escritora. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.

¡Venga, a leer se ha dicho!. Jiji. ;-)

* * *

**Cap. 6. "¿Serás mi madre, entonces?"**

- ¡Papá!.- Pronunció emocionada Annie en cuanto entró en la habitación después de que Hermione la despertara justo antes de pasar.

- Hola mi niña.- Dijo el hombre adulto dándole un beso en la cabeza rubia.- ¿Cómo está mi pequeña?.- Cuestionó con afecto.

- ¡Mal!.- Confesó ella.- ¡Me tienes muy preocupada!. ¡Tienes que ponerte bien, yo te necesito mucho!

- Ya lo sé, cariño.- Respondió su padre usando algunos dedos para limpiarle las lágrimas de sus ojos aún llorosos.- Pero la curación no depende de mí.- Entonces miró a Hermione, quien estaba al lado de Annie, mirando al hombre con la curiosidad propia de alguien que conocía a otra persona por primera vez.- Tú debes de ser Hermione Granger.

- Sí señor.

- McGonagall me dijo que vendrías con mi hija. Muchísimas gracias por haberla acompañado.

- De nada, señor Wilks.

- Robert, por favor. Sé que cuidas bastante a mi pequeña y por ello te estoy muy agradecido.

- No hay de qué. Para mí no representa ningún problema ocuparme de Annie. Es una niña realmente encantadora. Usted ha hecho un buen trabajo con ella, señor. Está muy bien educada y además tiene un buen corazón.

- Vaya.- Dijo él con una sonrisa mirando a su hija.- Está claro que te quiere mucho, Annie.

- Yo a ella igual, papi.- Añadió la niña también sonriendo.- Hermione siempre es muy buena conmigo. ¡Y me enseña muchas cosas que luego me sirven tanto para los deberes como para mejorar en la magia!.

- ¿Ah sí?.- Cuestionó mirando a la castaña.- Entonces gracias de nuevo.- Dijo con sinceridad.

- De nada, señor Wilks.- Respondió Hermione con amabilidad.

- Robert, Hermione, llámame por mi nombre. Así me siento más cómodo.

- De acuerdo…Robert.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. Entonces miró a Annie.

- ¿Te importaría mucho salir un momento de la habitación?. Papá tiene que hablar a solas con tu amiga.

- ¿Cuánto tardarás?

- No lo sé. Tú sólo espera fuera. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí. ¡Pero no se te ocurra morirte hasta que yo haya vuelto!.- Dijo Annie con la impulsividad y sinceridad sin malicia que estaba intrínseca en todo niño pequeño.

Hermione la miró alarmada, pero el padre no se inmutó. Más bien se rió un poco.

- Ahí lo tienes.- Dijo mirando a la castaña.- Así es mi hija. Clara como el agua. En eso es igualita a su madre. A la que supongo veré en poco tiempo.

- ¡No digas eso!.- Exclamó Annie volviendo a llorar.- ¡Me hace daño!

- Lo siento, Ann.- Respondió su padre.- Pero es una realidad que debes aceptar. Lo mío no tiene cura ni tampoco solución. Aunque te prometo, que haré lo que sea necesario para no dejarte desamparada y desprotegida, después de mi muerte.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De algo que luego te contará Hermione si así lo cree oportuno. Así que ahora, sé obediente y espera fuera.

- Está bien.- Dijo la niña con resignación.- ¡Pero llámame cuando hayáis terminado!

- Por supuesto.- Apoyó su padre.

- Adiós papi.- Dijo la pequeña dándole un abrazo y un beso en la cara.- Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también a ti, mi niña.

Sin más, Annie dejó la habitación.

Entonces, el señor Wilks miró con seriedad y decisión a Hermione, ella sintió que iba a decirle más de una cosa importante. Así que se puso igual de seria y solemne que él.

- Usted dirá, Robert.- Comenzó la castaña con amabilidad.- ¿De qué quiere hablarme?

- De lo que ocurrirá con el futuro de mi única hija, señorita Granger.

- Si usted quiere que yo le llame por su nombre, creo que es justo que usted también me llame por el mío. De otra manera volveré a usar el trato formal.

- De acuerdo, Hermione.

- Así está mejor.

- Verá…

No sé si usted lo sabrá, pero soy bastante famoso en el campo de la ciencia mágica y por eso dispongo de una gran fortuna.

Primero heredé algo de dinero de mis padres muertos, que más tarde creció con mis éxitos. Lo malo es, que en el testamento que hice hace años, decidí que mi hija dispusiera del dinero sólo si era lo suficiente mayor para saber administrarlo o por el contrario, si yo encontraba otra mujer con la que casarme y darle a ella la madre que siempre deseó y nunca llegó a conocer.

Lamentablemente, yo quería muchísimo a mi primera y única esposa. Por lo que no he conseguido enamorarme de otra porque además, no he querido ni intentarlo.

Pero yo sé que mi hija la quiere mucho a usted, Hermione. Pues a menudo, me manda cartas donde me cuenta las cosas que las dos comparten.

Sé que le ha enseñado desde magia, hasta valores morales y éticos.

En resumidas cuentas ella se está haciendo una persona mejor gracias a su influencia. Y ahora que me ha ocurrido esto de la serpiente, y sé que voy a morir, estoy planteándome seriamente el tema del testamento.

Que por cierto no puedo cambiar por mucho que se lo he dicho a mi notario.

Él piensa que estando yo moribundo, no decido de manera lúcida, y lo que me temo realmente, es que quiere quedarse con la herencia de Annie.

Por eso he pensado en una solución, que quizás usted encontrará fuera de lo común, pero es la única que se me ha ocurrido dadas las circunstancias.

La cuestión es bien sencilla, Hermione. ¿Quiere casarse conmigo?

- ¡Qué!. ¿Es que ha perdido usted la cabeza?. ¡Si no le conozco de nada y además me saca mucha edad!.- Dijo con sinceridad.- Entonces pensó que quizás estaba siendo insensible o maleducada por ser tan brutalmente franca y antes de que el hombre pudiera ofenderse, añadió…- Perdón, no quise ofenderle ni nada, es sólo que como usted ha dicho…es una solución bastante fuera de lo común.

Además, yo no sé si estoy preparada para ser la madre oficial de Annie. ¡Sólo tengo dieciocho años!

- Los mismos que tenía Christine cuando tuvo a nuestra pequeña.

- Sí pero ustedes se querían. Por eso la concibieron.

Es verdad que yo quiero a Annie. Pero realmente no sé si es amor de madre lo que siento por ella. Aunque desde luego admito que podría terminar queriéndola como una hija.

- Entonces acepte mi proposición, Hermione. No le estoy pidiendo amor eterno. Ni tampoco que consumemos el matrimonio.

Simplemente le estoy diciendo que se case conmigo para que mi hija tenga una madre oficialmente y no se quede en la ruina por culpa de un notario avaricioso y sin escrúpulos.

- Pero es que yo…- Dijo ella con timidez.- Siempre imaginé mi primera boda y única, con el chico que amo y…no es usted, Robert. Que dicho sea de paso es todo menos chico.

- ¿Tan mayor me ve?. Sólo tengo veintinueve años…

- Sí ya. No es un viejo ni nada pero comparado conmigo sí es mayor.

- Bueno, entiendo que mi propuesta no puede tomársela a la ligera porque es algo que debe meditar bien.

Tenga usted en cuenta que en el momento en que acceda a ser mi esposa, pasará a ser Hermione Wilks.

Claro que con mi muerte usted podrá recuperar su apellido de soltera en cuanto quiera, pero igualmente para el resto del mundo mágico e incluso los periódicos, será la segunda esposa del famoso Robert Wilks. Y así es como mucha gente la considerará por el resto de sus vidas.

Realmente no quiero complicarle la vida, Hermione, pero sé que la voy a cambiar de todas formas.

En el instante en que usted diga "sí quiero", dejará de ser una adolescente para ser una mujer casada. Y eso, como suele decirse... "son palabras mayores".

- Así es, señor. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué ha pensado en mí como la persona mejor para ser la madre adoptiva y oficial, de Annie?

- Por supuesto que puede, querida.

La he elegido por la sencilla razón de que mi hija la adora. Y creo con total sinceridad por mi parte, que junto a usted, sería feliz el resto de su vida.

Annie es una niña muy cariñosa, aunque no se debe a mí.

Yo no soy de dar besos y abrazos, pero mi niña sí.

Cuando la conoció a usted, le hizo mucha ilusión. Porque ella llevaba años escuchando historias de sus aventuras con el señor Potter y de los enfrentamientos que habían tenido con los Mortífagos. Y eso despertó una gran admiración por usted.

Incluso me preguntó una vez, antes de entrar en Hogwarts, si había sido verdad que usted y Harry fueron novios durante el torneo de los tres magos.

- No, eso se lo inventó Reeta Skeeter. Quien por cierto puede convertirse en escarabajo y así espiar las conversaciones de los demás sin que ellos lo sepan.

Pero yo la descubrí y la metí en un tarro a prueba de magia. Y sólo la liberé después de que ella prometiese no inventarse más historias falsas sobre mí y Harry.

- Y está claro que cumplió su palabra. Nunca más ha vuelto a sugerir en El Profeta un romance entre ustedes dos.

- De todas maneras, es mi mejor amigo y…eso podría evitarlo aunque yo lo quisiera ahora.

- ¿Está enamorada de él?

- Sí señor. Hasta el último de mis pelos castaños lo ama. Pero él no lo sabe.

- Todavía.- Añadió astutamente el padre de Annie, con una sonrisa.- Aún le quedan muchos años por vivir y muchas oportunidades para declararse a su mejor amigo, Hermione.

Lo único que tiene que hacer, es esperar la ocasión idónea. Créame, yo mismo viví eso con la madre de Annie.

- ¿Ah sí?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Christine y yo fuimos inseparables desde el momento en que nos conocimos en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts.

Y como suele ocurrir, primero fuimos amigos, luego amigos íntimos y por último esa amistad bonita y profunda se convirtió en amor verdadero.

Pero tanto a ella como a mí nos daba un miedo horrible que el otro lo supiera. Porque pensábamos que no nos aceptaría. Así que durante un tiempo fingimos que todo era como siempre y que nada ocurría.

Aunque como dicen por ahí…

No se puede engañar al corazón y tampoco a los sentimientos.

De hecho, ella supo que yo la amaba antes de que yo mismo me decidiera a contárselo.

- ¿Y cómo lo averiguó?

- Pues porque yo era un actor malísimo.- Dijo el padre de Annie riéndose por lo bajo.- Por mucho que intentase disimular, no podía evitar quedándome mirándola fijamente con cara de idiota. Y cuando ella me sonreía, se me ponía una cara de tonto más acentuada todavía.

Además, me volvía tartamudo cuando ella se ponía cerca de mí y me preguntaba algo. Y tampoco podía ocultarle lo celoso que me sentía cada vez que algún chico la invitaba a salir en Hogsmeade y cosas así.

Por eso llegó a la conclusión de que yo estaba enamorado de ella. Así que un día, me lo preguntó sin más. Y yo no quise ni pude negarlo.

Luego ocurrió lo típico entre dos personas que se corresponden.

Ella contestó "Yo también te amo, Robert" y nos dimos el primero de muchos besos que vendrían después.

El resto, como suele decirse, es de sobras conocido.

Un noviazgo, una boda, y por último una niña preciosa que ahora la mira a usted como debió de mirar a Christine si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de conocerla.

- ¿La echa de menos, verdad?

- Todos y cada uno de los días que han pasado desde que murió dando a luz a Annie.

- ¿Cree usted que cuando muera, se reunirá con ella?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Eso es muy bonito, Robert. La verdad es…que me encantaría compartir un amor así…con mi mejor amigo.

- Pues hágalo, Hermione. Y no pierda tiempo en decirle lo que siente por él. La vida es incierta, y a veces muy corta.

Yo creo, que lo mejor que podría usted hacer una vez haya regresado a Hogwarts, es decirle a Harry lo mucho que le quiere. Y si él la corresponde, cuando haya escuchado que usted lo ama, le dará la noticia más feliz y mejor de todas las que haya podido recibir durante sus dieciocho años de vida.

- ¿Usted cree?

- Sí.

- Entonces le haré caso.

- ¿Y podrá hacérmelo también en mi propuesta de matrimonio?

- No lo sé. Es algo que no puedo decidir a la ligera. Usted mismo lo ha dicho…Mi vida cambiaría mucho y…yo no sé cómo se lo tomaría Harry.

Sé que me quiere, aunque no estoy segura de si me ama. Pero sí sé que le gusto y se siente atraído por mí y…

- Si eso es así no tardará nada en enamorarse de usted, Hermione. Por lo tanto dígale lo que siente. Aunque su respuesta fuese "Yo no siento lo mismo" estoy seguro de que usted se sentiría mejor y más tranquila sólo por haberle confesado lo que lleva ocultándole desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

- Porque es obvio. Nadie que haya estado muy unida a una persona, por medio de una amistad bonita y profunda, jugaría con los sentimientos de ese amigo especial si no está primero muy seguro de lo que siente por él.

Por eso lo lógico y normal es ocultarlo hasta que uno mismo decide decírselo.

- Y…si se diese el caso de que Harry me correspondiese…¿Cree usted que a él le importaría que yo me hubiese casado con un hombre adulto por mucho que luego se hubiese muerto?

- ¿Sinceramente?

- Por favor sí.

- Le va a fastidiar bastante. Claro que sí.

Por mucho que usted le asegure que no amaba a ese hombre o que no sentía amor por él, Harry sólo verá que la mujer de sus sueños se ha comprometido con otro, aunque luego él se muera y con ello el matrimonio ya no exista en la práctica porque en los papeles, desde luego sí.

También tiene la opción de anularlo pero entonces perdería la custodia de Annie y todo lo que hubiera hecho para proteger a mi hija no serviría de nada.

- No se preocupe, Robert. Si decido casarme con usted no anularé el matrimonio aunque luego me convierta en viuda.

- Gracias. Me alegra oír eso. Entonces…¿Qué decide, aceptará mi propuesta?

- No lo sé. ¿Puedo pensarlo durante al menos, una hora?

- Sí, claro. No creo que me muera ya.

- No hable así, por favor. Me hace sentirme mal.

- Lo siento. Pero sólo le expongo la realidad, Hermione. No me encuentro en una situación fácil ni cómoda. Tanto para mí como para mi hija.

Por eso me alegro de que usted esté aquí.

Si no hubiese acompañado a Annie, posiblemente no tendría a quién pedirle el matrimonio y ella lo perdería todo.

- Entiendo. Le diré a su hija que pase.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

* * *

Mientras Annie charlaba con su padre, Hermione le daba vueltas tanto a la conversación que habían tenido como al tema del matrimonio.

Realmente, ella no tenía por qué negarse puesto que el hombre le había dejado muy claro que no esperaba nada de ella salvo que se convirtiera en la madre oficial de Annie.

Y teniendo en cuenta que no podría curarse y que tampoco viviría mucho, pensó, que lo mejor era decir sí a la propuesta de Robert porque después de todo, ella quería mucho a la pequeña.

Quizás ahora no se sentía su madre, pero estaba segura de que con el tiempo, lo haría.

Y cuando pensaba en lo bonito que sería oír "Mamá" y que ella respondería con un "hija", se le puso una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

Entonces pensó en sus padres y en lo chocante que les resultaría la simple idea de que ella se hubiese casado con sólo dieciocho años y además con un hombre de veintinueve que encima tenía una hija de once.

¿Aceptarían a Annie como nieta o por el contrario lo harían como una nueva hija?. ¿Y si no era así y la rechazaban, y luego a ella también por haber tomado una decisión tan importante como casarse con un desconocido y adoptar a su hija sin habérselo consultado primero a ellos?. ¿Entonces qué, se quedaría sola para siempre?

- _"No…"_.- Le dijo a su cabeza.- _"Porque siempre tendría a Annie a mi lado. Su padre tiene razón. Ella me quiere mucho. Y yo sé que sería incapaz de abandonarme. _

_Además, ya me considera su madre. Incluso me lo llama. ¿Entonces por qué le sigo dando vueltas?. No tiene sentido. _

_Casándome con Robert no le hago daño a nadie. Más bien alegro la vida de Annie y la de su padre cumpliendo su última voluntad._

_Y respecto a Harry y lo que él pueda sentir o pensar…_

_Eso sí me preocupa. Pero si él me quiere realmente debería ser capaz de superar sus celos o cualquier otra cosa negativa que sienta por mi matrimonio y finalmente decirme que aún siendo yo viuda y teniendo una niña adoptada, querrá estar conmigo y por supuesto con ella._

_Yo creo que eso es lo que haría cualquier persona que quisiera de verdad a otra._

_Tú no te enamoras de sus circunstancias, lo haces de su forma de ser, incluso de su corazón y los sentimientos que alberga._

_Tú quieres lo que ella representa, no el estado civil que tenga. _

_Así que…_

_Ya no tengo que darle más vueltas. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Y lo haré, como me llamo Hermione Granger, pienso hacerlo._

_Y luego…que sea lo que Dios o incluso el destino, quiera."_

- Por eso…- Escuchó al entrar Hermione, que decía el padre de Annie a su hija mientras la niña le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.- Quiero que tengas siempre presente que tanto mamá como yo, te estaremos mirando desde el cielo y acompañándote todos los días aunque tú no puedas vernos.

Ya sé que nunca he sido un padre muy cariñoso con los besos y los abrazos. Pero te juro que nunca he querido tanto a nadie, como te quiero a ti, Annie.

- ¡Papá!.- Exclamó la niña tirándose en su pecho.- ¡Yo también te quiero millones. Por favor no te mueras!

- Eso ya no tiene solución, pequeña.- Dijo él tocando su cabello rubio con mimo.- Sin embargo el que tu vida sea mejor o incluso protegida tras mi muerte, sí.

Pero el hacerlo posible sólo depende de Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?.- Cuestionó la niña mirándole con curiosidad.

- Porque tu padre quiere que me case con él antes de que se muera.- Dijo la castaña antes de que el hombre respondiera.

- ¿Y has pensado ya en si aceptarás o no?.- Quiso saber Robert Wilks. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- La respuesta es sí, Robert. Seré tu esposa y la madre de Annie de forma oficial desde hoy y hasta el día en que ella muera.

- Gracias.- Dijo el hombre sonriendo.- Me has hecho muy feliz.- Entonces miró a la niña.- Tú tenías razón, princesa.- Añadió tocándole el rostro con delicadeza.- Hermione es una mujer extraordinaria y sobre todo buena persona. Eso no abunda. ¿Sabes?

- Los padres como tú tampoco.- Dijo la niña liberando más lágrimas.

- Ahora llama al padre Smith. Está en la Cafetería comiendo algo. Ha estado todo el día conmigo.

Él sabía que vendríais. Yo mismo se lo avisé.

Vete a buscarle y dile que suba, Annie.

Tengo que casarme con Hermione antes de morir o de lo contrario mi testamento no servirá de nada.

- No te preocupes, papá.- Dijo la niña con seguridad.- Correré como el viento por todo el hospital hasta encontrar al padre Smith. Tú sólo sigue vivo cuando yo vuelva. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí cariño. Lo prometo.

Annie sonrió, entonces le dio un beso en la frente a su padre y salió como una bala de la habitación.

- ¿Sabe una cosa, Robert?.- Dijo Hermione mirándole con afecto.- Quizás usted no sea un padre besucón con su hija, pero yo no tengo ninguna duda de que la quiere con locura.

Será un honor para mí ser su segunda esposa y la madre oficial de Annie desde ahora y para siempre.

- Oh.- Dijo el hombre sintiéndose halagado.- Gracias.- Él se sonrojó un poco. Hermione se rió por lo bajo.

Un poco después, Annie y el sacerdote entraban en la habitación.

El buen hombre no perdió tiempo en celebrar el matrimonio una vez que preguntó a Robert si se encontraba lo suficiente bien como para realizarlo.

El padre de Annie asintió con la cabeza y pocos minutos más tarde, era el marido de Hermione.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y él sonrió satisfecho y feliz de haber podido cumplir su última voluntad de no dejar a su hija desprotegida y tampoco sola.

Entonces, ocurrió lo que Annie más se temía.

El cuerpo de su padre empezó a convulsionarse y los indicadores de su respiración se dispararon.

Hermione apretó el botón llamando a la enfermera.

Pero cuando ella llegó, ya era demasiado tarde.

Robert Wilks había muerto. Mirando a su hija con amor sincero y sosteniéndole una mano mientras ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, llamaba a su padre una y otra vez.

- Sshh…cálmate.- Susurró Hermione cobijándola en su pecho.- Él ya no está, Annie. Pero yo sí. A partir de hoy y para siempre.

- ¿Serás mi madre, entonces?.- Cuestionó la niña mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Annie lloro más aún. Pero esta vez de felicidad.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando, y Harry seguía sin tener noticias de Hermione.

McGonagall le había dicho que no se preocupara, que ella y Annie estaban bien. Pero Potter no las tenía todas consigo.

Presentía que algo más había ocurrido. Y que después de eso la vida de él, Hermione y Annie cambiaría para siempre.

Y de repente un día, mientras estaba sentado en la roca que la señora Pomfrey puso en medio de la piscina hacía ya un mes, Colin Creevey entró en la habitación con cara de funeral y le dijo a Harry bastante afectado…

- Lo siento mucho.

- ¿Por qué?.- Cuestionó Potter sin entender la actitud de pena del muchacho que tanto le admiraba.

- Por lo de Hermione.- Dijo el chico con sinceridad.- Todo el castillo sabe que ella te gusta y…ahora que se ha casado…supongo que para ti será como un enorme jarrón de agua fría.

- ¿QQQ…Qué…Quéseha…casado?.- Dijo el moreno tartamudeando de puro nerviosismo.- ¡CÓMO QUE SE HA CASADO!.- Exclamó ahora furioso.- ¡Y CON QUIÉN SI SE PUEDE SABER!

- Con el padre de Annie.- Admitió el chico algo impresionado por el malhumor de Potter.- Que por cierto está muerto.

- ¡LA MADRE QUE LA PARIÓ!.- Gritó Harry haciendo temblar el suelo de fuera de la piscina y sobre el que se apoyaban los pies de Colin.- ¡COJONUDO!.- Dijo intensificando el temblor.- ¡YO AQUÍ, HECHO UN PESCADO, ESPERANDO COMO UN IDIOTA A QUE ELLA VUELVA PARA DECIRLE QUE LA AMO, Y RESULTA QUE LA TÍA VA Y SE CASA CON OTRO!. ¡YO LA MATO!

- ¡Cálmate Harry!.- Exclamó Colin muerto de miedo.- ¡Como sigas alterándote vas a cargarte la habitación. Y de paso a nosotros. Y yo no quiero morir tan joven. Tengo novia!

- ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO!.- Respondió furioso Potter.- ¡SI QUIERES VIVIR LÁRGATE Y DÉJAME SOLO!

Colin no replicó, sino que cumplió la orden directamente.

Y cuando salió de la habitación y se encontró con la señora Pomfrey, él no perdió tiempo en decirle que Harry estaba histérico y que iba a producir un terremoto si alguien no le frenaba a tiempo.

Así que la enfermera entró en la estancia y se quedó frente al bordillo de la piscina. Entonces pronunció su nombre y cuando Potter la miró, le giró el rostro molesto.

- Ya sé que la noticia del matrimonio de Hermione con el padre de Annie le ha afectado mucho, Harry. Pero usted no debe alterarse así.

- ¡CÓMO QUE NO!. ¡ME HA PUESTO LOS CUERNOS CON UN TÍO MAYOR!

- Eso no es cierto. Ella sólo ha dicho "Sí quiero" y no "Te quiero". Además, en ningún momento el periódico dice que ellos se hayan besado o incluso hecho declaraciones de amor y tampoco dice algo serio como que Hermione se ha quedado embarazada.

Si de todas maneras no tuvieron tiempo…¿No entiende usted que el padre de Annie murió justo después de aceptar por esposa a Hermione?

- ¿Ah sí?.- Dijo Potter serenándose un poco. Con lo que el temblor también disminuyó.

- Sí querido. Aquí tengo el periódico. Salga de la piscina y usted mismo podrá leer la noticia con todo detalle.

Harry cumplió la sugerencia y justo después de enterarse de cómo y por qué se había hecho el matrimonio, se sintió más tranquilo. Pero igualmente no estaba en paz, puesto que seguía pensando que Hermione debía haber sentido algo por ese hombre para consentir en casarse con él sin haberle conocido de nada, antes.

Viéndole más calmado, la señora Pomfrey decidió dejarle solo. Y cuando se fue, lo último que escuchó de Potter fue un potente " ¡IGUALMENTE SE HA CASADO CON OTRO!" y ella no pudo más que reírse. Porque, aunque no se alegrase del mal humor de Harry, le parecía bastante cómica su reacción súper sulfurada.

Entre otras cosas por la manera en que se expresó, que le indicaban a ella que él quería a Hermione de verdad.

Decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudar a arreglar las cosas era escribirle a la propia Hermione, Poppy salió de la enfermería y se fue a la lechucería para enviar su mensaje a la castaña.

* * *

La cuál, estaba viviendo con Annie en la casa de la pequeña, desde la muerte de su padre.

Pues después del matrimonio, el notario se había presentado en San Mungo pidiendo explicaciones. Y aunque aceptó el enlace porque el cura aseguró que todo se había hecho como se debía y porque así lo había deseado Robert, el hombre seguía negándose a entregarle la herencia a Annie hasta que él mismo pensara que Hermione era una verdadera madre para la niña.

Debido a eso, la castaña le dijo a la pequeña que lo más prudente no era regresar de inmediato a Hogwarts sino quedarse en la casa de ella para que la gente pudiera verlas juntas y llevarse una buena impresión.

Ya que todo el mundo sabía, que cuando la gente hablaba y los rumores se expandían, a menudo se tomaban como hechos verídicos.

Así que durante un mes ahora y medio, Annie y Hermione estuvieron viviendo juntas y haciendo cosas propias de madre e hija.

Y todo aquél que se aventuró a ir a la casa para conocer a la castaña, salía del hogar pensando con sinceridad que aquella chica, pese a su juventud, era una madre estupenda para la niña de once años. Quien además transmitía un amor sincero y real cuando le decía "Mamá".

Pronto, el notario llegó a la conclusión de que Hermione quería realmente a la niña. Y se terminó de convencer cuando los detectives privados que él había contratado para espiarla, le dijeron que no habían averiguado ni notado nada malo o deshonesto en la castaña.

Entonces, el hombre las llamó y consintió finalmente en darles la herencia.

Hermione firmó los papeles y con la misma se marchó. Acompañada por supuesto de Annie, quien iba agarrada de una de sus manos.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora, mami?.- Preguntó la niña mirándola con cariño.

- Regresar al colegio, Annie. Tanto tú como yo debemos terminar el curso. Luego pasaremos el verano junto a mis padres, que serán tus abuelos políticos a partir de ahora.

- Seguro que me gustarán. Si te han criado ellos no pueden ser malas personas.

Hermione sonrió, dándole un beso en la cabeza. La pequeña se pegó más a ella.

- Te quiero, mamá.- Dijo con sinceridad.

- Yo también a ti, cariño.- Respondió la castaña con afecto.- Ahora entremos en casa.- Sugirió abriendo la puerta.- Tenemos que escribir a McGonagall y avisarla de nuestra llegada.

- ¿Y a Harry no?

- Él se enterará por ella, no te preocupes. ¿Tienes ganas de verle?

- ¡Sí!. Sobre todo quiero saber cómo reaccionará cuando sepa que te casaste con papá. Aunque no le quisieras, yo sé que lo hiciste por mí, y sólo por eso te estoy agradecida.

- No hace falta que me des las gracias, Annie. Aunque nunca llegue a conocer bien a tu padre, siento un gran respeto por él. Y tal y como yo misma le dije en su momento, me siento más que honrada de ser su segunda esposa.

- Y yo feliz de ser tu hija.

- Gracias, preciosa.- Dijo la castaña dándole un abrazo.- Ahora busca pergamino y tinta. Luego tráemelos. Yo mientras tanto, prepararé la cena. ¿Te apetece algo en especial?

- ¡Una ensalada grande!

- ¿Sólo eso?

- ¡Y un batido de fresa!

- Vale.

- ¡Hasta luego!

Hermione sonrió mientras la veía subir las escaleras y la escuchaba corretear por las habitaciones buscando el papel y la pluma.

Ella no podía sentirse más feliz que ahora.

Quizás aún era demasiado joven para ser madre, pero desde hacía un mes y medio, se sentía igual de adulta que una de verdad.

Después de cenar y mandar la carta con la lechuza de Annie, ella y la niña se fueron a dormir.

Aquella noche estalló una tormenta terrible y sabiendo como sabía el miedo que le daban a Annie, a Hermione no le extrañó nada, que la niña se presentara en su habitación y le pidiera dormir con ella.

La respuesta de la castaña sólo pudo ser una.

- Por supuesto.- Entonces abrió los brazos y Annie no tardó nada en cobijarse en ellos.

Hermione cumplió la promesa que le hizo en una ocasión. Además de darle protección en su agarre, le cantó una nana que su propia madre solía usar cuando ella era niña y corría asustada a buscarla.

Annie no tardó en dormirse y cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos marrones de Hermione mirarla con un cariño infinito.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¡Genial!.- Dijo la niña cobijándose más en el cuerpo de la que desde hacía tiempo, consideraba su madre.- Me encanta cómo hueles.- Dijo aspirando el aroma de su piel.

- Es el gel, Annie.- Respondió Hermione riéndose un poco.- Tiene esencia de vainilla.

- ¡Pues dan ganas de comerte!.- Entonces empezó a mordisquearla, y la castaña se rió más todavía. Luego se sintió algo nostálgica al recordar, que ella también mordisqueaba a su madre, cuando era niña y jugaba con ella como ahora estaba haciendo Annie.

Después, se quedaron tumbadas y abrazadas mirándose a los ojos.

Las dos sonreían felices sólo por el hecho de estar juntas.

Hermione sintió que el cuadro sería perfecto si también Harry formase parte de él.

Y como si Annie le leyera el pensamiento, pronunció con voz suave y bonita…

- Estás pensando en él. ¿Verdad?

- ¿A quién te refieres?.- Preguntó la castaña haciéndose la inocente.

- A Harry, por supuesto.- Dijo la niña riéndose de manera traviesa.- Conmigo no hace falta que finjas, yo sé perfectamente que te tiene loca.

Incluso a mí me gustaba hacía meses, pero ya me da igual. De esa manera, claro. Porque de otra no. Le sigo queriendo mucho, pero no tanto como a ti…

- Gracias.

- De nada.- Añadió la niña dándole un beso en la frente.- ¿Hacemos tortitas para desayunar?

- ¡Guay!.- Dijo Hermione animada.- ¡Me pido las de chocolate!

- ¡Pues yo las de fresa!. ¡Y me las pienso comer todas!.- Riéndose alegremente, Annie se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, que estaba en la planta baja.

Hermione la siguió, riéndose feliz mientras corría tras ella.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

La alegría y desparpajo de Annie le despertaban un lado infantil que creía haber perdido con el crecimiento. Pero lo que más dominaba en ella cuando estaba con la pequeña, era la ternura. Una grande e infinita y sobre todo sincera.

- No, Annie.- Dijo Hermione justo a su lado.- Estás echando demasiada harina.- Ella agarró una cuchara y retiró toda la que pudo.- Ahora sí saldrán tortitas.

- Gracias.- Añadió la niña con una sonrisa.

- De nada.

- ¿Puedo hacer el chocolate?. ¡Venga sí, te prometo que estaré atenta para que no se me pegue como la última vez!

- De acuerdo. Pero recuerda que has de moverlo lentamente porque si no, se formarán grumos.

- Comprendido.

Un rato después, estaban tomándose las tortitas y el batido de fresa que había hecho Hermione, a petición de Annie.

- ¿Cuándo quieres que nos vayamos?.- Preguntó la niña antes de meterse otro trozo de tortita en la boca.

- En cuanto tengamos todo preparado.- Añadió Hermione pinchando más.

- Yo no pienso llevar gran cosa. La mayoría de mi ropa se quedó en el colegio cuando nos fuimos a San Mungo. ¿Crees que mis compañeras las habrán usado?

- ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo?

- Porque les encanta todo lo que tengo. Me lo dijeron un día. Como papá siempre me compraba ropa cara, a ellas les daba un poco de envidia. Quizás cuando llegue al dormitorio, no encuentre casi nada.

- Si eso sucede pondremos una nota en el tablón de anuncios, y seguro que luego aparecerá. Es lo que suele hacer la gente con las cosas de Luna Lovegood…

- ¡Ah, esa chica me cae muy bien. Es muy linda y simpática!. No sé por qué la gente la rechaza tanto, la verdad.

- Es que es muy rara, Annie. Y lo raro, no suele gustarle a todo el mundo.

- Pero eso no es excusa para rechazar a una persona…

- Claro que no, pero la gente es así. Cruel y desconsiderada.

Existen muy pocas personas que puedan ver más allá de las apariencias o incluso que se tomen la molestia de intentar verlo.

- Pero tú no eres así, tú eres buena. Y aunque no seas rara como Luna, sí sabes ver más allá incluso de lo que aparenta alguien normal.

- ¿Lo dices por el día en que te conocí?

- Sí. Notaste enseguida que tenía problemas con los deberes. Y eso que yo intentaba no mostrar delante de mis compañeras, que estaba agobiada.

Ellas siempre dicen que si soy rica no puedo ser lista. Que los niños ricos sólo servimos para presumir y no para pensar. Y por mucho que les diga que yo sí soy inteligente, siguen sin querer creérselo del todo. Y como siempre hay hechizos que me salen mal, luego se ríen de mí más todavía.

- Bueno, quizás dentro de unos meses, sean ellas las avergonzadas.

Durante el verano, te voy a enseñar un montón de cosas que harán que avances mucho en los estudios mágicos.

Y cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts el próximo uno de septiembre, verás cómo se quedan muertas de asombro cuando algún profesor pida un voluntario para intentar un hechizo nuevo, y tú lo hagas sin ningún problema.

- ¿En serio lo crees?

- Por supuesto, Annie. Tú no eres torpe ni tampoco una mala bruja. Sólo estás falta de práctica.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, demostrándole así que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Después de recoger y limpiarlo todo, Hermione y Annie hicieron la maleta y con la misma, se marcharon a King Cross para tomar el tren de Hogwarts.

Que había sido enviado por McGonagall, expresamente, para recogerlas. Pues aún faltaban dos meses para que terminase el curso.

Annie y Hermione tuvieron un viaje tranquilo y agradable al ser las únicas ocupantes del tren.

Nada más llegar y bajar del expreso, Hagrid las recibió con el mismo abrazo afectivo y asfixiante que solía dar a Harry desde que él era un niño de once años y se enteró por medio de su persona, que era un mago muy poderoso y fuera de lo común.

Annie sonrió a Hagrid con el mismo cariño con el que Potter solía contemplarle. Y al notarlo, el buen hombro lloró de pura emoción.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Hagrid?.- Quiso saber Hermione.

- Sólo que me he emocionado.- Respondió el semigigante sacando un gran pañuelo y sonándose la nariz con fuerza. Lo que produjo un ruido que hizo reír a Annie.

- ¿Siempre ha sido así de sensible?.- Cuestionó la niña mirando a la castaña.

- Sí.- Afirmó Hermione riéndose por lo bajo.- Mucha gente piensa que los gigantes o los semigigantes son seres crueles y sin corazón. Pero Hagrid es la prueba viva de que ésa es una afirmación falsa.

- Desde luego.- Dijo el susodicho con orgullo.- Mi madre era giganta, mi padre no. Sólo un humano normal y corriente como el difunto Dumbledore. Que por cierto, era un gran hombre.

- Le admiraba mucho.- Dijo Hermione al oído más cercano de la niña.- Si quieres ganarte el respeto y amistad de Hagrid, lo primero que tienes que hacer es mostrarlo por el antiguo director de Hogwarts. Pero también es importante que él vea, que eres leal y fiel a tus amigos. Porque él también valora muchísimo la verdadera amistad.

- Entiendo.- Dijo la niña por lo bajo.- Y si quiero ganarme el cariño y respeto de Harry…¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente?

- Ser como Hermione.- Comentó Hagrid de manera resuelta mientras seguía caminando hacia delante.

Annie y la castaña se miraron sorprendidas. El semigigante se rió por lo bajo.

- Soy el guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts, señoritas. Y tengo un oído estupendo para escuchar hasta los susurros más bajos.

- Este hombre me cae genial.- Dijo la niña riéndose animada.

- Tú a mí también.- Añadió Hagrid mirándola con una sonrisa amplia.

Annie avanzó unos pasos y se puso a su lado, agarrándole una mano.

Hagrid la miró sorprendido. Entonces giró el rostro y sonrió a Hermione. Ella le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione?.- Dijo él a punto de subir al carruaje que los llevaría de regreso al castillo.

- ¿El qué?.- Quiso saber la castaña a punto de entrar en él.

- Esta niña sí que parece tu hija de verdad.- Apuntó el guardabosque ayudando a Annie a pasar al interior.- Porque exceptuando el color del pelo y los rasgos de la cara, es igualita a ti en un montón de aspectos. Sobre todo en el afecto.

- Gracias.- Respondió la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla. Hagrid se puso colorado porque no se lo esperaba. Annie se rió al verlo.

- Bueno, volvamos al colegio.-Dijo el semigigante sentándose en el lugar del cochero.- Seguro que Harry estará deseando veros.- Comentó animado. Entonces, puso el carruaje en movimiento.

* * *

- Te veré a la hora del almuerzo.- Dijo Hermione dándole un beso a Annie, en la mejilla.- Pásalo bien. ¡Y no te metas en líos!

La pequeña niña de once años se rió negando con la cabeza y con la misma, se fue en busca de sus amigas. A quienes no veía desde hacía casi dos meses.

Hermione aprovechó la soledad para colocar sus cosas en su dormitorio, luego llevar las de Annie a la habitación de las niñas de primer año, y una vez hecho eso, regresó a su habitación de prefecta donde tomó una ducha y se cambió de ropa.

Pues durante el viaje había sudado un poco ya que al ser abril, hacía buen tiempo y el sol picaba bastante.

Una vez satisfecha su higiene la castaña se fue a la enfermería. Y después de saludar a la señora Pomfrey, se enteró por ella que ya le faltaba muy poco para terminar el antídoto que devolvería a la normalidad, a Harry.

- Entonces sigue siendo un sireno.

- Así es, señorita Granger.

- ¿Y qué tal lo lleva?

- Lo de sireno bien, lo de su matrimonio con el señor Wilks…fatal.

Cuando se enteró por medio de Colin Creevey, se enfadó tanto que por poco produce un terremoto.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí querida.

- Vaya.- Dijo la castaña con asombro.- Yo pensé que le llamaría la atención, no que le produjese un disgusto monumental.

- ¿Y qué esperaba sino, Hermione?.- Dijo la enfermera con ironía.- ¿Un ramo de flores felicitándola?. Por favor, querida, las dos sabemos perfectamente que usted le gusta al señor Potter. Por lo tanto es muy normal que se haya enfadado al saber de su matrimonio con el padre de Annie.

- Pero yo no me casé por amor a ese hombre, sino por el que siento hacia su única hija.

- Eso da igual, Hermione. Lo único que cuenta para Harry es que usted le ha "engañado" con otro hombre. Y encima mucho mayor en edad.

- ¿Engañado, yo?. ¡Pero si ni siquiera tenemos una relación de noviazgo!. ¡Cómo mierda voy a engañarle!. Perdón por la palabrota, se me escapó.

- No pasa nada. Contestaré a su pregunta. Verá…

Aunque usted y Harry no sean novios oficialmente, es muy normal para él que se haya ilusionado con el hecho de que algún día puedan serlo.

Por consiguiente, el que se haya tirado un mes y medio sin tener noticias suyas y esperando además su regreso para poder verla y así salir de dudas de si usted siente o no lo mismo por él, es lógico y natural también que luego, al enterarse por "su fan número uno" de lo del matrimonio, le haya trastocado todos los esquemas.

Yo le dije que se calmara, que usted no se había casado con el señor Wilks por amor, sino más bien para procurar el bienestar de Annie. Pero él siguió en su idea de que usted le había engañado con otro.

Y la verdad es que no me extrañó que reaccionara así cuando él, al igual que le ocurría a James, es muy cabezota en determinados aspectos.

Pero en fin, lo que debe usted saber es que al final, y después de razonar un rato con Harry, conseguí que se calmara lo suficiente como para que el suelo dejase de temblar por culpa de su rabia. Y creo que puedo afirmar también, que se quedó tranquilo del todo cuando yo le dije que Robert Wilks murió justo después de aceptarla a usted como esposa.

- Porque es cierto.- Apoyó Hermione.- Así fue. Annie lloró muchísimo, lo pasó fatal. Ella adoraba a su padre. Y cuando le perdió, se puso a decir que ahora estaría sola.

- Y conociéndola como la conozco desde hace siete años y medio, estoy segura de que usted le respondería a la pequeña que eso no era cierto porque aún la tenía a usted. ¿Verdad?

- Sí señora.

La señora Pomfrey sonrió satisfecha de haber acertado la suposición.

- Ahora vaya a ver a su mejor amigo, Hermione. Y si por lo que sea él la trata con frialdad o incluso antipatía, no se enfade. Después de todo, las reacciones de ese tipo sólo demuestran un amor verdadero por la persona a quien se le lanza.

- ¿De veras lo cree?

- Sí querida.

- Entonces iré a verle. Muchas gracias por todo, señora Pomfrey. Y por ponerme al día también.

- De nada, querida. Que pase un buen rato con el señor Potter.

Poppy se quitó de en medio, y Hermione no esperó más para entrar en la habitación de la piscina.

Harry estaba sentado en la roca y cuando ella le llamó, giró la cabeza con lentitud como si realmente no creyera que Hermione estaba allí.

Al verla, la mandíbula se le cayó de la impresión igual que le ocurrió cuando ella apareció guapísima en el baile del torneo de los tres magos.

Hermione sonrió al ver su reacción, y sin pensarlo, se acercó hasta el bordillo y se tiró al agua.

Nadando con rapidez hasta llegar a la roca. Donde quedó agarrada por medio de sus manos.

- Hola Harry.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te ha ido?. Te he echado de menos.- Añadió con voz cariñosa.

- ¿Ah sí?.- Cuestionó él cruzándose de brazos.- Pues yo sinceramente lo dudo.- Pronunció malhumorado.- Por eso te has casado con otro. ¿Verdad?.- Dijo agachándose lo suficiente como para acercar su rostro al de Hermione y mirarlo de manera escrutadora.

La castaña se rió por lo bajo, estaba empezando a pensar que lo que le había dicho la señora Pomfrey, era verdad.

- Me casé porque no tenía otra opción para salvar la fortuna de Annie y que ella no quedase desamparada, Harry.- Aclaró Hermione con sinceridad.- Pero yo no estaba enamorada del señor Wilks. Ni si quiera le conocía de antes.

- ¿Entonces por qué accediste al matrimonio?

- Ya te lo he dicho. No había otra opción.

El señor Wilks pensaba que su notario se quedaría con la herencia de Annie si no hubiese una madre que se ocupase de ella. Y la única manera de que fuese aceptada oficialmente era siendo la esposa de Robert. Por ése y no otro motivo, me casé con él.

- ¿Robert?.- Cuestionó Harry arrastrando cada sílaba.- ¿Has dicho…Robert?. Pues para no conocer al muerto bien que usas su nombre.

Hermione se rió por lo bajo, los celos de su mejor amigo le parecían la mar de divertidos y al mismo tiempo, le producían unas ganas locas de comérselo a besos.

Así que, haciéndole caso a su instinto, tomó impulso, y se incorporó lo suficiente como para echarse encima de Harry y hacer que cayese al agua.

Él lo hizo de espaldas, y antes de que pudiera nivelarse, sintió cómo ella lo besaba en los labios.

Potter no correspondió, sino que se apartó con rapidez alejándose gracias a su cola y aleta de sireno.

Hermione se lo tomó como un juego, así que le persiguió. Pero Harry optó por ponérselo difícil y comenzó a descender hacia el fondo sabiendo que ella no podría llegar al mismo ya que era bastante profundo.

Pero él no contaba con la persistencia de su mejor amiga, que era más acentuada que la de la chica que en su momento, se tiró al agua con la intención de agarrarle.

Y cuando vio que la castaña estaba a punto de sujetarle por la aleta, pegó un spring submarino y despareció pronto de la vista de ella.

Hermione no tuvo otra opción más que ascender a la superficie en busca de aire.

Por supuesto podría haber usado el hechizo burbuja, pero eligió no hacerlo pues la reacción esquiva de Harry, le había dejado muy claro que él no estaba jugando como sí pensó ella en un principio, sino más bien mostrándole su fastidio.

Hermione no quiso hacerse pesada, así que salió de la piscina y se fue a charlar con McGonagall.

Por ella se enteró que Ron y Ginny habían sido ajusticiados en el mismo Ministerio de magia después de haber sido juzgados y encontrados más que culpables por sus acciones.

La castaña no quiso oír cómo murieron, le bastaba con saber que lo habían hecho y que ya no representaban ningún peligro para ella y Annie.

Aunque una parte de su corazón, lamentó que Ron hubiese muerto. Pero no porque le echase de menos, sino porque le dolía ver cómo había terminado después de los siete años de amistad que antaño compartieron.

Hermione pensó que efectivamente, tal y como dijo en su día el padre de Annie, ahora todo sería diferente.

Ella seguía siendo la señora Wilks a pesar de que en el castillo todo el mundo siguiera diciéndole "Granger", sobre todo los que no eran de su casa y no solían relacionarse con ella.

Los que sí, se limitaban a llamarla por su nombre, y a charlar de lo justo para saber en pocas palabras cómo le había ido o cómo se encontraba.

De repente pensó en Luna y Neville, y después de buscarles por medio Hogwarts, consiguió localizarles bajo las sombras de unos árboles de los terrenos del lago.

Hermione se acercó animada dispuesta a saludarles, pero nada más acercarse, se detuvo a pocos pasos de ellos.

"La rara del colegio" y "El hijo de dos chiflados" estaban besándose con ganas, tumbados sobre la hierba del suelo.

La castaña sonrió, interiormente se alegraba por ellos. Y presintió, que de aquél amor adolescente, saldría otro verdadero y además profundo.

Pues Luna y Neville siempre fueron personas nada superficiales y por lo tanto, era normal que sus sentimientos se convirtieran en algo serio además de real.

Dándose la vuelta, Hermione regresó al castillo. Y después de almorzar, ayudó a Annie a hacer los deberes y entonces se fue a hacer la guardia de la tarde.

Cuando tuvo tiempo libre fue a buscar a la pequeña, pero ella le dijo que se iba a explorar el castillo con sus amigas.

Hermione le deseó pasarlo bien y Annie la obsequió con un beso en la cara y un abrazo bonito.

Entonces, la pequeña Gryffindor desapareció, y su madre oficial se quedó sentada en el sofá rojo de la Sala Común, pensando en cómo podía conseguir no sólo que a Harry se le pasara el malhumor sino además que la escuchara tomándosela lo suficientemente en serio como para que entendiera que ella, ante todo, lo quería por mucho que se hubiese casado con otro hombre que además, estaba muerto.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, Hermione se fue al Gran Comedor, donde tomó asiento al lado de su hija adoptiva, quien por otra parte, no se cansaba de pronunciar "Mamá" cada vez que le apetecía. Demostrándole así a todo el mundo que les rodeaba, que por mucho que sólo se llevasen siete años de diferencia, Hermione era su única y verdadera madre. Al menos en su corazón.

Después, la castaña la acompañó hasta las escaleras y le deseó una buena noche. Annie se despidió de ella con un abrazo, entonces se marchó.

Hermione regresó a la habitación de la piscina con la intención de hablar con Harry, pero él no estaba a la vista.

Ella supuso que estaría durmiendo dentro del agua, como era normal en él desde que se convirtió en sireno, y como sabía de sobras que desde la marcha de Ron y Ginny, Harry ya no sufría acoso ni tampoco corría peligro, pensó que él ya no la necesitaba para que le protegiera, y decidió volver a su habitación de prefecta.

Pues además, echaba mucho de menos su cama grande y cómoda.

Hermione pasó una buena noche a pesar de que una parte de ella, le hiciera sentir intranquilidad por el simple hecho de que el chico que amaba, estuviera molesto con ella.

Pero como decía el dicho…"Mañana sería otro día" y la castaña sólo esperaba, que fuese lo suficientemente bueno como para poder aclarar por fin, las cosas con Harry y que además pudiesen juntarse como pareja. Porque eso último, era lo que más deseaba Hermione desde que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada perdidamente de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Mis partes favoritas de este cap, son varias, y todas distintas. Pero quizás las que más me gustan porque incluso yo misma me reí al escribirlas fueron las reacciones celosas de Potter (palabras incluidas) después de enterarse por Creevy que Hermione se había casado. Y también todo lo que le dice Harry cuando por fin está con ella. Eso del no conocer al muerto y llamarle por su nombre, simplemente es que me encanta. Además, Harry enfadado es mucho Harry. Jújújújú. (Y esto es fácilmente comprobable en los libros).

Bueno, a partir del capítulo sexto, sólo os quedará el séptimo para conocer el final definitivo del fic. Si todo va bien y consigo terminarlo esta noche, lo subiré a más tardar mañana o el lunes, porque el martes 8 de julio es el cumpleaños de mi hermana y no estaré para subir el fic. Como dijo en su momento la Hermione del primer libro a Harry..."Hay cosas más importantes".

¡Ah, se me olvidaba!. El capítulo siete es mucho más grande y largo en tamaño que este sexto. ¿Por qué?. Pues porque me ha dado la gana, así de claro. De todas maneras me apetecía alargarlo para que vieseis a los personajes principales en las situaciones cotidianas sin que hayan otros que les fastidie la existencia.

En fin, me voy a comer, que son las dos y seis de la tarde. Un beso fuerte para todos y todas. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	7. Si quieres a mamá demuéstraselo I

**Nota de la autora:** martes, 08 de julio de 2008.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Este séptimo y último capítulo, es muchísimo más grande y largo en tamaño, que el sexto. Por lo tanto he tenido que dividirlo en cuatro partes (si juntamos las dos de cada parte, en total son cuatro que formarían todo el capítulo siete), porque como dos de ellas pesan en una sola, más de 300 kb y la página no me deja publicarlo…

He tenido que hacer esa división de dos partes en cada parte de una sola. Hoy sólo os subo las dos primeras partes que formarían a su vez, parte de la uno que tendría el cap siete. La segunda parte de este último cap (y que también pondré en dos partes), aún no está terminada, por lo tanto, esperárosla a partir de mañana o pasado, a más tardar. Pues sólo me queda meterle dos o tres escenas más y podréis así saber el final definitivo de este fic que tanto he disfrutado escribir. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.

Dedico las dos partes que subo hoy, a la gente que ya he nombrado en otras notas de autora, de esta misma historia. A ellos especialmente, gracias.

* * *

Música Recomendada:

- La banda sonora original de las películas de "The Crow (El cuervo)" cuyo compositor es Graeme Ravell. También la de la película "La joven del agua (Lady in the Water)" cuyo compositor es James Newton Howard y por último, especialmente para la escena de Harry con Hermione y el Unicornio (que está en la otra parte que también subo hoy), recomiendo encarecidamente que pongáis las melodías "Yvaine" y "The Mouse" (es súper tierna la melodía) de la banda sonora de la película StarDust (Yo tengo tanto la novela ilustrada como la peli, y las dos son realmente preciosas). Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.

* * *

Simbología:

Con letra cursiva y comillas, pensamientos internos de los personajes.

Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

* * *

**Cap. 7. "Si de verdad quieres a Mamá… demuéstraselo." (Parte I de dos, de las dos que forman la primera parte del siete y último.).**

Nada más amanecer, Hermione abrió los ojos. Eran las seis de la mañana, y tenía guardia una hora antes del desayuno.

Ella se aseó, vistió y entonces se fue a cumplir con su obligación.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la piscina donde vivía Harry, él despertaba al oír cómo alguien pronunciaba su nombre desde fuera del agua.

El moreno ascendió hasta la superficie. Quedándose en la roca que en su momento, puso la señora Pomfrey para que él se sentara.

Entonces la vio.

- Annie.- Dijo con asombro Harry, pues en su fuero interno deseaba ver a Hermione.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Es que no te alegras de verme?.- Preguntó la pequeña con expresión dolida.- Me he tirado sin verte casi dos meses, Harry. Lo mínimo que podrías decirme es "Hola. ¿Cómo estás?".

- Perdona, tienes razón.- Admitió a modo de disculpa.

- Para tu información.- Dijo la niña sentándose en el bordillo y metiendo las piernas en el agua templada de Harry.- He venido a verte con el único motivo de decirte, que desde la muerte de mi padre, Hermione se ha convertido en mi madre oficial.

- Ya lo sé, Colin Creevey y la señora Pomfrey me pusieron al tanto de todo en su momento.

- ¿Y a ti qué te parece que ella se casara con mi padre sólo para salvarme de la ruina y el orfanato?

- Nada extraño viniendo de Hermione. Ella siempre ha sido una persona muy buena y compasiva. Capaz de sacrificarse por otros con tal de asegurar el bienestar de ellos.

- ¿Sacrificarse?.- Preguntó la niña en tono ofendido.- ¿Tú crees de verdad, que el hecho de que ella me haya adoptado, ha sido un sacrificio?

Al ver su expresión de molestia, Harry supo que había metido la pata, así que respondió rápidamente para no enfadar más a la niña. Que tenía una expresión más que malhumorado en su rostro pre-adolescente.

- Yo no pretendía insinuar que lo que ha hecho Hermione por ti y tu padre fuese un sacrificio, Annie. Pero admito, que no me ha gustado nada, que ella se haya casado con otro hombre por mucho que fuese para cuidar de su única hija.

- ¡Ah!.- Dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos.- ¡O sea que lo que te molesta no es el hecho de que ella me haya adoptado sino que accediera a casarse con mi padre!

- Pues sí.

- ¿Pues sabes lo que te digo, Harry?. ¡Que eres tonto, completa y absolutamente tonto!

- Annie, no te pases. ¿Quieres?. Yo no te he insultado en ningún momento, así que te agradecería mucho que me trataras con respeto.

- ¡Qué respeto ni qué narices!.- Dijo la pequeña chapoteando con furia.- ¡Tú no lo estás mostrando ahora mismo. Ni por Hermione, y mucho menos por mí o mi padre!.

¡Ignoro por qué no puedes comprender lo que ella hizo, Harry. Pero yo te aseguro que no lo hizo por amor a un hombre sino hacia una niña como yo!

Annie se puso en pie y se giró furiosa. Antes de salir hecha un basilisco por la puerta de la habitación de Harry, pronunció en un tono más bajo aunque clarísimo para Potter…

- Yo siempre te he admirado y respetado bastante. Casi de la misma manera que lo siento por Hermione.

Después de la muerte de mi verdadero padre, ella y yo estuvimos un mes y medio viviendo en mi casa para que el notario pudiese creer que Hermione era una buena madre para mí y sobre todo verdadera.

Él incluso contrató a detectives privados para averiguar si ella fingía o tenía interés en quedarse con mi herencia.

¿Pero sabes qué descubrió?. Que Hermione no tenía mayor interés salvo el de cuidarme. Y además fueron a Gringotts para comprobar qué había ocurrido con mi dinero y los Gnomos le dijeron que la actual señora Wilks lo había puesto en una cuenta especial con la condición de que nadie excepto yo, pudiera mover ni un solo galeón, hasta que yo misma fuese mayor de edad.

Nosotras hemos comprado comida y lo que nos ha hecho falta, tirando del dinero que los padres de Hermione, nos mandaban por medio de lechuzas.

Y durante el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas, aunque haya sido poco fuera del colegio…

Me he sentido tan feliz como sólo sentí estando con mi padre que desde hace dos meses, está muerto.

Yo puedo entender que a ti te cueste aceptar que ella se casara con otro hombre. Pero realmente, Harry, no lo hizo por amor a él. Sino por quererme a mí.

Entonces la niña se giró y Potter pudo ver que tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

La voz herida de Annie volvió a sonar poniendo los pelos de punta a Harry por lo nuevo que le dijo en medio de un llanto sentido y sincero.

- Yo no sé lo que ocurrirá de aquí a un futuro. Y tampoco sé si algún día tú y Hermione terminaréis juntos como pareja.

Lo que si sé es que ella no se separará de mí hasta el día en que yo muera.

Lo sé porque la propia Hermione me lo dijo en su momento y yo la creí.

Creo en todo lo que me dice. Incluso en los consejos que me da para que yo mejore como bruja y persona.

Me considero más que afortunada de haberla conocido y de que haya entrado en mi vida primero como prefecta y luego como amiga.

¡Pero lo que más orgullo y honor me produce es saber, que una mujer como ella es mi verdadera y única madre. Porque a la biológica jamás la conocí salvo en las fotos que aún están en mi casa y las cosas que me contó de ella, mi difunto padre!

¿Quieres saber más cosas, Harry?. ¡Hermione siente tanto respeto por la memoria de mis padres, que ni siquiera me ha sugerido quitar las fotografías de ellos, para poner las nuestras!

¡Porque nos las hemos sacado a petición mía!. ¡Tengo varias fotos donde ella y yo estamos juntas y además felices!

¡No sé lo que tú esperas de Hermione, pero déjame decirte, que si es algo relacionado con compartir una vida donde yo no esté incluida, tendrás que esperar sentado a que eso ocurra porque mi mamá no me abandonará nunca. JAMÁS. PORQUE YO SÉ QUE ME QUIERE MÁS QUE A NADA EN EL MUNDO Y PORQUE SOBRE TODO, HIZO UNA PROMESA A MI PADRE EN SU LECHO DE MUERTE, DE QUE CUIDARÍA DE MÍ DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE ELLA FUESE SU ESPOSA!

¡Y SI TÚ NO QUIERES ACEPTARLO O NO PUEDES, POR MÍ BIEN. PERO NO ESPERES QUE HERMIONE RENUNCIE A MI CUSTODIA SÓLO PARA ESTAR CONTIGO, PORQUE NO LO HARÁ!

Después de semejante discurso, Potter se quedó tan asombrado e impactado, que ni replicar pudo. Ni siquiera para decirle a Annie que él no pretendía que ella y Hermione se separasen.

La niña no quiso darle opción a escucharle, así que salió de la habitación lo más deprisa que pudo, dejando a Harry dándole vueltas a todo lo que la pequeña Gryffindor le había dicho en medio de llanto, gritos y sobre todo inquietud.

Entonces Harry comprendió que lo único que había hecho Annie fue abrirle su corazón, y confesarle mucho de lo que ella misma sentía por Hermione y hasta lo que sentía por él.

El moreno llegó a la conclusión de que debía demostrarle a la pequeña que estaba equivocada respecto a él.

Y decidió, que en cuanto le fuese posible, no sólo hablaría con Annie, sino con la propia Hermione. A quien amaba sinceramente sin importarle lo más mínimo que ahora tuviese una hija sólo por haberse casado con un hombre que además estaba muerto.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando, y tanto Annie como Hermione, no volvieron a visitar a Harry desde que la pequeña le contó a la castaña la conversación que había tenido con él.

Hermione consideró que no tenía que darle más explicaciones al moreno del cómo y por qué se había casado con el padre de Annie. Puesto que ella misma, en su momento, se las dio con total sinceridad.

Él era el único que se empeñaba en mostrarle una actitud estúpida e inmadura, sólo porque le molestaba su matrimonio. Y ella llegó a la conclusión tal y como lo hizo cuando estuvo sopesando en San Mungo si debía casarse o no con el padre de Annie…

Que si Harry la quería realmente, debía pasar por alto tanto el hecho de que se hubiera casado con otro hombre como de que ahora fuese su viuda.

Hermione sintió que quizás, Harry no la quería realmente. O al menos como ella necesitaba que lo hiciera. Y por eso, decidió no visitarle más mientras él fuese un sireno.

Annie por otra parte, actuó igual que su madre. Pasando olímpicamente de la existencia de Potter.

No fue a verle ni para llevarle comida o incluso preguntarle cómo le había ido el día.

No quiso ni informarse por medio de la señora Pomfrey, cuánto faltaba para que terminase el antídoto que devolviese la normalidad a Harry.

Sino que lo que hizo, fue actuar como si sólo existiesen ella y Hermione. Limitándose a asistir a sus clases, hacer los deberes y compartir su tiempo con la castaña.

Incluso dejó de explorar con sus amigas, porque creyó, que era egoísta de su parte estar por ahí divirtiéndose cuando su madre estaba triste.

Annie no necesitaba que ella se lo dijera, sabía que lo estaba. Podía ver en los ojos de Hermione como si ella fuese un rádar que detectase sus sentimientos y emociones.

Y con sólo mirarla, aunque la castaña no se diese cuenta de que la estaba observando, Annie averiguaba enseguida lo que le ocurría a la única mujer que siempre había estado pendiente de ella desde que las dos se conocieron ahora, siete meses atrás.

* * *

Justo el último día en que se terminaba abril, Poppy entró en la habitación de la piscina con una expresión animada y feliz en su rostro anciano.

Harry intuyó que iba a darle una buena noticia, así que después de saludarla, preguntó qué ocurría.

- ¡He terminado el antídoto!.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.- Lo tengo en el bolsillo de mi delantal. Salga del agua y bébaselo de inmediato, señor Potter.

Estoy segura de que estará deseando recuperar sus piernas para ir en busca de Hermione y Annie.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón. Y nada más beberse el líquido, sintió cómo desaparecía su cuerpo de sireno y reaparecía la zona humana que en su día perdió.

La señora Pomfrey se puso colorada y se tapó los ojos. Potter se preguntó por qué. Entonces miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo.

Él también enrojeció, y después de ver la manta que en su momento usó Hermione para dormir en el suelo de fuera de la piscina, la agarró para envolverse la cintura con ella.

Una vez resguardadas sus partes nobles, Harry le dijo a la enfermera que ya podía mirar y al hacerlo, ella se rió. Pues le hacía gracia ver a Potter de esa guisa.

- Lo mejor será que regrese usted al dormitorio masculino y se ponga algo decente.- Dijo ella con las últimas carcajadas.- No creo que deba presentarse ante Annie y Hermione sólo cubierto por una manta.

Harry agachó la cabeza en señal de tristeza y Pomfrey intuyó que iba a confesarle algo que le preocupaba.

- No creo que ellas quieran verme o hablarme por mucho que yo vaya a buscarlas.

- ¿Pero qué dice?.- Cuestionó la enfermera en el tono comprensivo con el que siempre solía dirigirse a sus pacientes.- Hermione y Annie le quieren con locura, Harry. Lo único que les pasa es que están molestas con usted. Pero no creo ni por asomo, que se nieguen a escucharle si usted mismo les pide ser oído.

- Créame, señora Pomfrey, conozco demasiado bien a Hermione para saber, que cuando ella está muy molesta con alguien, no consiente ni que le digan hola.

- Quizás eso sea así con cualquier otra persona, Potter, pero no con usted.

Usted siempre ha sido el mejor amigo de Hermione, y sólo por eso ella le trata de forma especial. Dándole oportunidades que no ofrece a otros con los que no tiene confianza.

Es verdad que la reacción que tuvo usted con ella después de enterarse de lo de su matrimonio, fue bastante estúpida e infantil. Pero no creo que Hermione le crucifique de por vida por eso.

Sin embargo, si usted se rinde ahora y decide ignorarla sólo por cobardía, o porque quiera mostrar orgullo o porque simplemente decida esperar a que sea ella quien le busque…

Permítame decirle que perderá el asalto, Harry. Porque esta vez, no depende de Hermione ni de la propia Annie, arreglar las cosas con ellas. Sino de usted, sólo y exclusivamente de usted.

Así que abandone esa actitud de alma en pena y saque el valor Gryffindor que tanto le caracteriza, para buscar a esas dos mujeres que le quieren más que a nada en este mundo.

- ¿De…De verdad piensa usted eso?. ¿Ellas me quieren realmente?

- Pues claro que sí, querido.- Dijo Pomfrey con una sonrisa tierna en la cara.- Así que váyase a buscarlas. Ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente sin ellas, como para darse cuenta de lo mucho que las necesita.

- Tiene razón, señora. Toda la razón.

- Pues corra, Harry. No pierda más tiempo conmigo.

Potter cumplió la orden. Y agarrándose la manta para que no se le cayera de la cintura, se colocó las gafas, pues su miopía había vuelto, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Dirigiéndose al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo. Que no había pisado en los dos meses que pasó siendo un sireno.

Allí, y sin ningún compañero a la vista, él se duchó y se puso el uniforme. Entonces agarró el mapa del merodeador y supo que tanto Annie como Hermione, estaban juntas al lado del lago negro, donde moraban las sirenas.

Él sonrió cuando leyó "Hermione y Annie Wilks" y pensó que quizás, algún día sería "Hermione y Annie Potter". Porque secretamente esperaba, no sólo tener la suerte de arreglar las cosas con las dos chicas, sino además que la más mayor de ellas, consintiera en casarse con él y ser tanto su esposa, como la madre de su nueva hija.

Porque para Harry, Annie lo era aunque ahora mismo, no lo reconociese ningún papel oficial.

"_Ella tenía razón."_- Pensó Potter mientras corría hacia el exterior del castillo.- _"Yo no puedo separarlas. Las dos se quieren sinceramente. Además, yo aprecio mucho a Annie._

_Quizás no sea mi hija biológica, pero no creo que me cueste quererla como si de verdad Hermione y yo la hubiésemos creado._

_Ojalá Hermione esté de acuerdo en casarse conmigo. Y sobre todo espero, que me quiera lo suficiente como para que pueda perdonarme el haber sido tan estúpido por haberme enfadado por lo de su matrimonio con el padre de Annie._

_La niña tenía razón en eso también. Hermione lo hizo por amor a ella, no hacia su padre. _

_Y yo voy a demostrarle a las dos, que las quiero. Y que haré lo que sea para conseguir que me acepten en su familia. Aunque para ello tenga que renunciar al apellido Potter y tomar el de Wilks._

_Me da igual. Todo me da igual. Sólo quiero estar con Hermione y Annie…al precio que sea."_

* * *

- Oye mami.- Dijo Annie sentada junto a Hermione, mientras las dos buscaban una flor para los deberes de Herbología de la pequeña.

- ¿Sí cariño?.- Pronunció la castaña aún mirando las plantas cercanas.

- ¿Tú crees que se habrá cumplido lo que dijo papá?. ¿Se habrá reencontrado con mamá después de muerto?

- Seguro que sí, Annie.- Contestó Hermione con dulzura.- Ellos se querían de verdad. Y siempre se ha dicho que el amor es más fuerte que la muerte.

Estoy completamente segura de que los dos están juntos y felices en el cielo y que no pasa un solo día sin que te observen y vean la persona tan estupenda en la que te estás convirtiendo.

- Porque tú me estás criando.- Dijo la pequeña refugiándose en el pecho de la castaña.- Y aunque haya gente mala en el castillo, que me diga que tú nunca me querrás como una hija porque yo no he salido de ti…

Yo sé que están equivocados. Porque los hijos no sólo salen del cuerpo femenino sino también del corazón.

Hermione dejó caer una lágrima de pura emoción, que luego se convirtieron en miles al oír lo último que pronunció Annie.

- Tú tienes un corazón hermosísimo, mamá. Y yo me siento más que orgullosa y afortunada, de que me quiera y de que además, me considere tu hija.

La castaña no añadió nada, no podía. Sólo se limitó a abrazar a Annie mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

La niña las limpió con dulzura usando los dedos con delicadeza. Entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y pronunció un "te quiero mucho" tan sincero, que la castaña pensó que en vez de lágrimas tenía una cascada en los ojos. Pues el agua que emanaba de ellos, no dejaba de caer.

- No llores…- Dijo la pequeña mirándola con cariño.- No quiero ponerte triste…

- No lloro de tristeza.- Añadió Hermione abrazándola con fuerza.- Sino por amor. Todo el que siento por ti, que es mucho y grande, Annie.

- ¡Mamá!.- Exclamó la niña dejando caer un par de lágrimas también.- ¡Yo también te quiero. Y siempre lo haré. Siempre. No importa lo que pase, o lo mucho que crezca en un futuro. Para mí siempre serás mi madre. Te lo prometo. Y si Harry es lo suficiente estúpido como para no entenderlo o no querer aceptarlo, me da igual. Yo no le necesito para ser feliz, pero a ti sí. Tú eres la única que de verdad me importa!

Hermione la abrazó más fuerte, entonces la acunó. Y tanto ella como Annie se fueron relajando conforme pasaron los minutos, entonces la voz de la niña volvió a oírse con suavidad y cariño.

- Siento mucho lo que he dicho de Harry.- Confesó con sinceridad.- La verdad es que sí me importa lo que él opine o piense de nosotras.

Yo sé que tú le quieres mucho. Y que además le amas. Pero no quiero estar con él si eso supone que tú y yo nos separemos.

- Tú y yo no vamos a separarnos nunca, Annie.- Dijo Hermione con convicción.- Yo prometí ser tu madre y cuidar de ti. Y cumpliré mi promesa tanto por honor como porque yo misma quiero. Así que no hables de separación porque nunca se hará realidad. Ni aunque el mismo Harry me lo pidiese.

Pero no creo que a él se le ocurra decirnos eso.

Después de todo, siempre nos ha querido mucho, aunque en distinta manera, claro.

- Y si él viniera a pedirnos perdón, o incluso a decirnos que quiere formar parte de nuestra familia…¿Tú qué le responderías?

- Que por mí no habría ningún problema, pero sólo le aceptaría si tú estuvieras de acuerdo. Después de todo, Annie, tengo que contar primero con tu opinión. Por algo soy tu madre, y todo lo que afecte a tu vida es mi responsabilidad. Así que antes de aceptar a Harry, debo saber lo que tú sientes respecto a eso.

- Yo sólo quiero que tú seas feliz. Y si sólo depende de que estés con Harry, a mí no me importará. De verdad.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos, le damos la oportunidad de que arregle las cosas con nosotras o seguimos ignorándole?.- Hermione le pellizcó la nariz, Annie se rió divertida.

- Yo creo que ya le hemos castigado suficiente.- Confesó la niña aún sonriente.- Y supongo que si es cierto lo que pensamos, y él nos quiere de verdad…se habrá dado cuenta que nos echa de menos y sobre todo que nos necesita. Y por eso mismo supongo también que vendrá a buscarnos.

- Conociéndole…es muy probable que utilice el mapa del merodeador para poder encontrarnos pronto.

- ¿Ése es el mapa que tú me dijiste que él recibió de Fred y George y que antes fue inventado por el padre de Harry y sus amigos del colegio?

- Sí.

- ¿Y es verdad que te muestra a todas las personas de Hogwarts y su localización?

- En efecto.

- Entonces no me extrañaría nada que Harry lo usara para encontrarnos. ¿Crees que nos estará buscando ahora?

- No lo sé, Annie. Todo depende de si sigue siendo o no, un sireno.

- ¿Y cuándo haya vuelto a la normalidad, será capaz de sincerarse y decirnos lo que siente respecto a nosotras?

- Quizás.

- Pues como no sea así, vamos a tener que hacer algo para que reaccione. Porque mira que los niños son tontos cuando se trata de revelar sentimientos.

Que me lo digan a mí…- Dijo la niña con resignación.- Tuve que escuchar cómo Kevin gritaba "¡Me gustas!" en medio del Gran Comedor. En mi vida había sentido tanta vergüenza.

Será idiota...

Hermione lanzó una carcajada, la pequeña la miró curiosa.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- ¡De lo que me has dicho de Kevin!.- Respondió la castaña colorada por culpa del ataque de risa que tenía.- ¡No me extraña nada que se te declarase así, Annie. Después de todo sólo tiene doce años!. ¡Además, no creo que debas tomártelo muy en serio. A vuestra edad los niños y las niñas no suelen sentir un amor verdadero por nadie del sexo opuesto!.

¡Ni siquiera suelen saber de lo que trata el amor de un hombre y una mujer. Así que no creo que debas preocuparte por Kevin!. Aunque…- Dijo serenándose un poco.- Sin duda es muy llamativo y bonito, que aún siendo tan pequeño, haya sido capaz de fijarse en ti.

¿Quién sabe?. A lo mejor con el tiempo, ese amor infantil se convierte en uno de verdad cuando los dos seáis mayores. Lo mismo terminas casándote con él.

- ¡Ala qué fuerte!.- Pronunció la pequeña ilusionada.- ¡Lo mismo me dijo Harry hace tiempo. A él también le conté que yo le gustaba a Kevin. Y me dijo eso de que a lo mejor en el futuro él y yo terminaríamos juntos!. ¿No te resulta curioso?

- Pues sí.- Admitió Hermione.- Bastante.

- ¿Y tú qué, sabías desde antes que terminarías enamorándote de Harry?

- No.- Confesó Hermione con una sonrisa.- La verdad es que durante mucho tiempo sólo le ví como mi mejor amigo. Aunque confieso que siempre le he querido de una forma especial que nada tenía que ver con lo que sentía por Ron y el cariño que le profesaba a su amistad.

Pero también es verdad que no me extrañe haberme enamorado de Harry. Él siempre ha sido un chico muy importante para mí. Y con él siempre puedo ser yo misma sin sentir que habrá cosas de mí que no le gustarán o incluso rechazará.

- Como sí hizo Ron en su momento. ¿Verdad?

- Así es. Él fue mi novio durante seis meses. Y en todo ese tiempo…aunque estuve a gusto…no sentí que me quisiera de verdad o que estuviera enamorado de mí.

Yo misma tampoco sentía que él fuese el hombre de mi vida. Quizás por eso no quise ir más allá con él.

- ¿Y con Harry sí irías más allá y haríais cosas de mayores si se diese la oportunidad?

- Debería decirte que esas cosas no se preguntan, Annie, son demasiado íntimas para que le interesen a una niña de once años.

Pero entiendo que me las preguntas porque te preocupas por mí así que…te daré una respuesta sincera.

Sí, sería capaz de hacer cosas de mayores con Harry si él quisiera o incluso me lo pidiera.

Lo que tengo muy claro es que no daré ese paso a menos que me diga que me ama. Porque no me conformaré con un simple "Te quiero".

Yo quiero amor, Annie, un amor verdadero y profundo que sólo puede sentir un hombre y una mujer cuando los dos están enamorados. ¿Entiendes?

- Si, mamá. Todo.

¿Y si Harry te dijera que te ama, y te pidiera matrimonio, tú qué le responderías?

- Que sí, sin ninguna duda. ¿A ti te importaría tenerle como padre adoptivo?

- ¡No!.- Dijo la niña sonriendo.- ¡La verdad es que me encantaría, y no tendría ningún problema en llamarle Papá!. ¿Crees que él me querría como una hija?

- ¿Y por qué no?.- Añadió Hermione tocándole el pelo rubio con delicadeza.- Yo ya te quiero como una aunque no hayas salido de mí.

Al oír eso, los ojos marrones de Annie se llenaron de lágrimas, y con una voz algo insegura, preguntó a Hermione…

- De…¿De verdad me quieres así?

- Pues claro.- Apoyó la castaña con una sonrisa.- ¿Es que después de todo lo que ha ocurrido y del tiempo que hemos pasado juntas, no te lo he demostrado suficiente?

- ¡No!.- Pronunció la niña abrazándose a ella.- ¡Yo sé que tú me quieres mucho, y que me tratas como una hija. Pero una parte de mí siempre se preguntó si realmente podrías quererme como una. Porque yo ya te quiero como una madre. Pero no podía asegurarme que tú me vieras como tu hija porque después de todo sólo soy adoptiva y no otra natural!

- Annie…- Dijo Hermione mirándola con un amor sincero en los ojos marrones.- Tú misma lo dijiste antes.

Existen hijos del cuerpo femenino y también hijos del corazón. Tú para mí eres hija del corazón, porque es verdad que de mi cuerpo no has salido.

Pero hay hijos que aún siendo paridos por ti, luego son unos ingratos y terminan maltratando a sus padres o incluso rechazándoles.

Yo no creo ni por asomo que una cosa tan horrible nos suceda a ti y a mí. Jamás. Porque tú y yo nos queremos y respetamos mucho. Y sobre todo, porque las dos nos hemos aceptado porque así lo queremos y no porque nadie nos lo haya impuesto. Ni siquiera la naturaleza.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, demostrándole que la entendía y estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Annie miró a Hermione y se dio cuenta que se había dormido.

Ella la tumbó con suavidad en la hierba del suelo y siguió buscando la flor que le había encargado Sprout, para los deberes de Herbología.

Un poco después, escuchó pasos que se acercaban a donde estaban las dos.

Annie agarró la varita, por si acaso. Pero al ver de quién se trataba decidió no usarla.

La niña se levantó y caminó hasta él. Ella le miró asombrada al ver que ya no era un sireno. Entonces le saludó con seriedad.

- Hola Harry. Por lo que veo ya te han dado el antídoto. Me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu presencia?

- He venido a buscaros.- Confesó Potter fijándose en la parte de atrás de Annie y viendo a Hermione dormida sobre la hierba.- Quería hablar con vosotras. Pero supongo que ahora no es un buen momento.

- Así es.- Dijo la niña.- Mamá está durmiendo, y yo no pienso despertarla. Además, tengo que encontrar una flor para mis deberes de Herbología. Y por eso no puedo perder tiempo en hablar contigo.

- Annie…- Continuó Potter intentando ganarse más su atención.- Entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo, pero lo último que pretendo es incomodarte.

Realmente, lo que yo quiero es arreglar las cosas contigo y Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?.- Cuestionó la niña deseando escuchar los sentimientos de Harry.

Él estuvo unos segundos callado, meditando la respuesta. Entonces la dijo con naturalidad y sobre todo convicción.

- Porque os quiero.- Harry la miró a los ojos.- A las dos.- Dijo completamente serio.- Y mucho.

Annie sintió que lloraría de alegría de un momento a otro, pero prefirió mantener su actitud seria y seguir poniendo a prueba a Potter.

- Si eso es así…- Dijo la niña mirándole a los ojos verdes.- Demuéstranoslo. O mejor dicho, si de verdad quieres a Mamá…demuéstraselo.

Y cuando lo hayas hecho y ella te crea, entonces yo también te creeré.

¿Me has entendido claramente?

- Sí Annie.

- Entonces ya no tengo más que decirte, Harry.

- Pues yo sí diré algunas cosas más antes de irme, Annie.

- De acuerdo, las escucharé.

- Voy a hacerte caso. Y demostraros tanto a ti como a Hermione, que me importáis lo bastante como para no perderos a ninguna de las dos.

Pero quiero que sepas una cosa, Annie.

Fuiste injusta al decirme, que yo quería que os separaseis, o incluso que yo pensaba tener una vida con Hermione en la que tú no estuvieras incluida. Porque no es cierto.

Yo nunca he pretendido separaros, y aunque sí es verdad que me molestó mucho que ella se casara con tu padre, entiendo por qué lo hizo, y concuerdo contigo en que fue una muestra de amor hacia ti y no por él.

Pero me enfadé porque cuando os fuisteis a San Mungo, yo ya sentía estar enamorado de Hermione, y me ilusioné con el simple hecho de decírselo y que ella me aceptara como novio o incluso su marido si al final quisiera casarse conmigo.

Y cuando supe que se había casado con otro…fue como si un muro de hierro me cayese en lo alto.

Entonces la decepción se transformó en enfado y por eso pasé un tiempo algo malhumorado. Pero realmente, no consideré mal lo que ella hizo por ti. Porque con sinceridad pienso que fue una muestra clara de lo mucho que ella te quiere.

Y yo sé perfectamente lo mucho y desinteresadamente que puede querer el corazón de Hermione Granger.

Tampoco me extraña nada que tú la llames Mamá. Porque incluso para mí, ha sido una madre más de una vez. Pero confieso que yo nunca la veré como tal. Porque para mí, Hermione es mucho más que sólo eso.

Ella me conoce y trata desde hace siete años y medio. Y desde que se hizo mi amiga, ha sido tanto mi madre como mi hermana, mi guía, psicóloga, profesora particular y hasta consejera sentimental.

Lo que intento decirte es que Hermione representa muchas cosas para mí, y no sólo una.

Lo más guay de todo es que todas son bonitas y súper importantes. Y confieso, que hoy por hoy, después de todo lo que ella y yo hemos vivido a lo largo y ancho de siete años y medio…

No puedo imaginar una vida, donde ella no esté a mi lado.

Si para tenerla debo aceptar que tenga una hija adoptiva, y además compartir esa vida con la niña, que por otra parte es encantadora y yo la aprecio mucho…

Creo que no me costará ningún trabajo. Y me encantará ser también su padre adoptivo, aunque ella nunca me diga Papá o me considere como tal, porque yo sé perfectamente que ya quiso así al que fue su único y verdadero padre.

Por lo tanto, la conclusión es bien sencilla, Annie.

Os quiero, mucho…A las dos. Y me encantaría estar con vosotras por el resto de mi vida.

Aunque Hermione no quiera casarse conmigo o incluso no esté enamorada de mí.

Me da igual.

Puedo conformarme con ser "El tito Harry" para ti y su "mejor amigo" para ella.

Lo único que yo quiero es estar con vosotras. El cómo o lo que pierda con ello, me es indiferente.

Cuando Harry terminó su discurso, Annie tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y cuando la niña entendió el amor tan sincero y bonito que había transmitido él con sus palabras, su única reacción fue correr hacia el moreno, saltar a su pecho, y tirarle al suelo.

Potter se quejó por el impacto, pero sonrió al contemplar cómo la pequeña reía aún estando inundada de lágrimas.

Él tocó su mejilla sonriéndole también y Annie dio un beso en la mejilla de Harry que tenía más cerca.

- Yo también te quiero, Harry.- Dijo la pequeña con ternura.- Y si Hermione decide darte una oportunidad, no creo que tengas problema en que te acepte en la familia.

- ¿Tú crees que querrá casarse conmigo si se lo propongo?. ¿O no me quiere tanto como para eso?

- ¿Qué Hermione no te quiere?.- Cuestionó la niña riéndose divertida.- ¿Realmente piensas, que esa mujer dormida que está tras mi espalda, no te quiere?

- Bububueno…- Dijo con timidez.- Yo sé que me quiere de una forma. Pero yo necesito que lo haga de otra.

- Ya.- Añadió Annie con una sonrisa.- Tú quieres que te quiera como mi padre debió querer a mi primera madre. Que dicho sea de paso, debieron de quererse bastante porque en la misma noche de bodas ella quedó embarazada de mí. Y papá siempre decía que yo era el resultado del amor que él y mamá se tenían así que…

Entiendo perfectamente el tipo de amor al que tú te estás refiriendo, Harry. Pero yo no soy quien debe responderte la pregunta.

Lo único que sí puedo decirte, es que Hermione te quiere mucho más que como un simple mejor amigo.

Ahora bien, cuando ella despierte, yo no pienso decirle nada de nuestra conversación. Y tampoco de los sentimientos que tú tienes por ella.

Así que la conclusión es muy sencilla, Harry.

Todo lo que quieras decirle a Hermione, o incluso preguntarle, deberás hacerlo sin mi ayuda.

Porque vosotros os conocisteis sin mí y porque ante todo, lo que sientas por ella sólo le concierne a ella, y no a mí.

¿Me has comprendido?

- Todo, Annie.- Dijo con una sonrisa bonita en su rostro varonil.- Muchísimas gracias por ser tan sincera.- Añadió animado.- Y déjame decirte…- Continuó con diversión.- Que realmente sí pareces una hija natural de Hermione. Porque hasta tienes su misma forma de ranozar y expresarse…

La niña se rió por lo bajo y Potter la miró feliz.

Presentía que había conseguido arreglar las cosas con ella y eso desde luego, le daba esperanzas y le hacía sentirse mejor que antes de la charla con la pequeña Gryffindor.

Ahora sólo le faltaba reconciliarse con Hermione y averiguar lo que sentía ella por él. Aunque después de lo que le había dicho Annie sobre aquello de "Hermione te quiere mucho más que como un simple mejor amigo", estaba empezando a pensar que quizás, la castaña sentía lo mismo que lo que sentía él por ella. Un amor verdadero.

Pensando en eso, sonrió más aún, y mientras se despedía de Annie y se ponía en pie, se prometió así mismo que no se daría por vencido, hasta que Hermione aceptase su amor.

* * *

- Uaaa.- Pronunció bostezando Hermione.- Qué bien he dormido.- Dijo mirando a Annie, quien la miraba con una sonrisa animada en su rostro pre-adolescente.

- ¡Mira!.- Dijo la niña enseñándole la flor.- ¡He encontrado la dama de noche que nos mandó Sprout!

- ¡Estupendo!.- Añadió la castaña sonriéndole.- Estoy segura de que no todo el mundo lo habrá conseguido. ¡A lo mejor nos ponen puntos extras gracias a ti, Annie!

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Pues claro. Cuando los profesores mandan algo fuera de lo común es para recompensar a los estudiantes que lo consiguen!. Seguro que después, tus compañeras no volverán a decir que eres torpe o incluso tonta. ¡Más bien se morirán de envidia al comprobar que tú sola has encontrado la flor sin ayuda de nadie!

- Bueno…- Dijo ella con timidez.- Eso es una verdad a medias. Porque en un principio sí me ayudaste a buscarla. Aunque es cierto que al final la he conseguido sola.

- ¿Volvemos al castillo?. Tengo guardia dentro de una hora.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No. Además no puedes. Tú sabes perfectamente que sólo los prefectos pueden vigilar.

Pero si aprovechas el tiempo para terminar todos los deberes, me darás una alegría.

- Es que ahora no tengo ganas…

- Annie…- Dijo Hermione levantando una ceja.- Hazme el favor de no ser como Harry. Con él y Ron tuve suficiente durante siete largos años. Y si tú te conviertes en una irresponsable como ellos y también perezosa, te juro, que me enfadaré seriamente contigo.

- ¡Ay no!.- Exclamó la niña con cara de susto.- ¡De eso ni hablar. Quiero conservar mi vida, gracias. No te preocupes, mami, te prometo que aprobaré todas las asignaturas cuando termine el curso!

Hermione se rió por lo bajo, la reacción de la niña fue bastante cómica para ella.

- De todas maneras…- Continuó la castaña.- Quiero que sepas que aunque alguna vez pueda enfadarme contigo, no tengo ninguna intención de poner tu vida en peligro. Así que no temas por ella, pequeña.- Dijo con cariño tocándole el pelo rubio.- Te aseguro que conmigo está a salvo.

La niña la miró con cariño y le dio un abrazo. Luego se puso en pie y le tendió una mano a Hermione que ella agarró enseguida.

Juntas y agarradas, caminaron de regreso al castillo mientras que Harry, dando vueltas en el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo, pensaba en la mejor manera para conseguir la atención de Hermione. Pues la de Annie, hacía rato que se la había ganado.

* * *

"_Podría acercarme a ella, plantarle un morreo impresionante y luego decirle que la amo y pedirle matrimonio directamente. ¿Funcionará?"_

Se planteó el moreno por millonésima posibilidad.

"_Lo mismo no y en vez de decir "sí quiero" o "Yo también te amo" decide romperme la cabeza por haber sido impulsivo."_

Él dejó salir un sonido de frustración que mostraría a cualquiera, lo mal que lo estaba pasando con la incertidumbre que sentía.

-¡Bueno pero es que yo soy así!.- Exclamó para sí mismo ya que nadie excepto él, estaba en el dormitorio.

- No sé de qué podría extrañarse Hermione si decidiera besarla sin previo aviso.- Dijo caminando de un lado a otro.- Además…¡Ella sabe que me tiene loco. Si se lo dije antes de que se fuera con Annie a San Mungo!.- Divisando su cama se dejó caer en ella.- ¡Maldito muerto de las narices!.- Pronunció con rabia estrujando a la almohada como si fuese el padre de Annie.

¡Pero por qué has tenido que casarte con Hermione y complicarme tanto la vida!.- Entonces la apretó tanto como si quisiera asfixiar a Robert.- ¡Con lo bien que estábamos sin ti!.

¡Eres peor que un grano en el culo, Robert!.- La almohada explotó llenando de plumas a Harry. Quien escupió una que se había posado en sus labios.

En ese momento, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió revelando a Neville Longbottom, el cuál, nada más ver a Harry puso una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y corrió hasta él tirándosele encima y dándole un abrazo fuerte y bonito.

- ¡Cómo me alegro de verte, Harry!.- Dijo el chico con alegría.- ¡Te he echado de menos!

Potter se puso rojo, se sentía algo incómodo con la situación.

- Eh…Esto…Ne…Neville.- Dijo con nerviosismo.- Amí me…alegra que…te alegres pero…Hazme el favor de quitarte de encima. Esto podría malinterpretarse por cualquiera que entrase y nos viera así.

- Oh perdón.- Se disculpó el chico.- Tienes razón.- Dijo apartándose de Potter y quedando sentado a su lado.- ¿Te has enterado ya de lo de Hermione?. ¡Se casó con el padre de Annie para poder adoptar a su hija y no dejarla huérfana y a manos del gobierno!. ¿A que es una pasada?. ¿No te parece un gesto muy bonito y noble de su parte?

- Sí, desde luego.- Dijo Potter asintiendo con la cabeza.- Pero a mí no me extraña que lo hiciera. Hermione siempre ha sido muy buena además de noble. Y tiene un corazón inmenso…

- Y a ti te encanta, reconócelo…

- Bububu bueno yo…nunca lo he negado.

- Jújújújújú…- Rió estúpidamente Neville.- Sabía que Luna y yo teníamos razón al pensar, que estás loco por ella.

- ¿Por Luna?

- ¡No, Idiota!.- Dijo Longbottom riéndose más todavía.- ¡Por Hermione, que todo hay que aclarártelo!. De verdad Harry…- Continuó aún divertido.- Como mago serás la leche, pero como chico…a veces eres un poco tonto. ¡Que digo poco, más bien mucho!

- Neville…- Pronunció Harry empezando a mosquearse.- Si valoras tu vida te aconsejo que no sigas cachondeándote de mí. Tú sabes perfectamente lo que ocurre cuando me cabrero mucho. ¿O quizás después de la batalla final has perdido la memoria, Mm.?

- No.- Dijo el chico con rapidez.- La tengo en perfecto estado, gracias. Vale, tienes razón. No ha estado bien reírme de ti. Pero en fin, por lo menos me alegra saber que ya has aceptado que estás…- Y usando una voz teatral añadió.- ¡Terrible y completamente enamorado de tu mejor amiga!. ¡La verdad Harry, ya era hora!

Entonces volvió a reírse y Harry llegó a la conclusión de que el chico moreno, no tenía remedio. Así que en vez de enfadarse otra vez con él, decidió aguantar su cachondeo y esperar que se tranquilizara por sí solo.

Un poco después, Neville lo hizo y Harry comprobó entonces, que le habló serio.

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer con el tema de Annie, Harry?. ¿Aceptarás a la niña como parte de tu familia si por lo que sea, consigues que Hermione se case contigo?

- Pues claro que la aceptaré. Además, Annie siempre me ha caído muy bien. Y es igual de cariñosa que lo es Hermione a veces, o quizás incluso más que ella. Así que…no creo que me cueste ningún trabajo ser su padre adoptivo.

Claro que tampoco espero que me llame Papá ni nada por el estilo. Pero si lo hace…tampoco va a molestarme. Más bien me halagará mucho…

¿Tú crees que tengo alguna posibilidad de éxito con Hermione?

- Una no.- Dijo Neville con una sonrisa bonita.- Millones, Harry. Y además infinitos.

Todo Hogwarts sabe que ella te adora, y quizás por eso y por el hecho de que siempre has sido para ella más especial e importante de lo que incluso pudo llegar a ser Ron si él no hubiese sido tan imbécil…

Tienes todas las papeletas ganadoras, para llevarte el primer premio con Hermione. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí Neville. Gracias.

- De nada.

- ¿Y tú qué?. Hacía mucho que no hablábamos. ¿Cómo te van las cosas?

- ¡Súper!.- Dijo el chico animado.- ¡Estoy saliendo con Luna desde hace ya dos meses. Y es una novia fantástica, Harry, y me quiere mucho!. Y lo más guay de todo, es que no se cansa de mostrármelo todos los días.

- Qué suerte para ti, me alegro mucho.

- Gracias, Harry. Yo también me alegraré cuando consigas juntarte con Hermione.

La verdad es que nunca me gustó que salieras con otras chicas. Yo siempre he pensado que Hermione era la única adecuada para ti. Por lo que te dije antes…

Tú siempre has sido alguien muy especial para ella, y si ya como tu mejor amiga te demostraba un cariño, atención y una protección constantes, lo raro sería que no terminase amándote. Porque sería lo último que le quedaría por sentir hacia ti.

- ¿Tú crees?. Hay gente que dice que cuando un chico y una chica comparten una amistad muy buena y fuerte, dejan de verse como hombre y mujer y pasan a considerarse familia y luego no pueden sentir nada distinto a eso…

- Bueno, yo no digo que no sea posible. Pero creo firmemente que Hermione no te ve de esa manera. Y si lo hiciera…sería incestuoso que terminase casada contigo.

Por lo tanto es mejor que te vea como un hombre, a que te considere su hermano.

- Pues sí…

- ¿Y tú, Harry, cómo la ves?

- ¿Sinceramente?

- Pues claro…

- Ella representa muchas cosas para mí. Algunas sí tienen que ver con el hecho de que la considere familia pero…mayormente la veo como una mujer única y especial.

Y también la única que ha despertado en mí un interés que hasta ahora, no he sentido por ninguna otra chica, la verdad.

- ¿Y te imaginas casado con ella, teniendo bebés y todo eso?

- Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Para saber el grado de enamoramiento que tienes con Hermione.

- ¿Y qué grado tengo según tu opinión?

- El más grande de todos.- Dijo Neville con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.- ¡Porque es el mismo que tengo yo con Luna!.- Exclamó con ilusión.- ¡Y por cierto, he quedado con ella dentro de diez minutos!.- Añadió con alarma mirando la hora.- ¡Ahhhh!.- Gritó lleno de pánico.- ¡Tengo que ducharme, no puedo presentarme todo sucio del invernadero!.

Harry se rió mientras le veía correr por la habitación, agarrando lo que se pondría. Y cuando Neville se metió en el baño dando un portazo, Potter aumentó las carcajadas.

- ¡HARRYYY!.- Pronunció el moreno desde dentro de la ducha.

- ¿Qué quieres, Neville?.- Respondió Potter riéndose por lo bajo.

- ¡SE ME HA TERMINADO EL CHAMPÚ!. ¿ME PRESTAS EL TUYO?

- ¡En seguida te lo llevo!

- ¡GRACIAS. ERES EL MEJOR, TÍO!

Aun riéndose, Harry entró en el aseo y le dio el champú a Neville. Quien lógicamente estaba desnudo y lleno de jabón, dentro de la ducha.

Pero entre los chicos del dormitorio no existía vergüenza a la hora de verse sin ropa, así que Potter le puso el bote de champú en la mano y con la misma abandonó la habitación.

Poniendo rumbo a los terrenos del lago, para dar un paseo antes de la cena.

Después, se fue al Gran Comedor y cuando todo el mundo le vio llegar, produjeron sonidos de asombro.

Él buscó con la mirada a Hermione, pero no la encontró. Sin embargo sí vio a Annie, quien no perdió tiempo en levantarse y correr hasta Harry.

- Mami está en el Bosque Prohibido, Harry. McGonagall la mandó ayudar a Hagrid con un Unicornio que por lo visto está herido.

- Ah vale. ¿Sabes si luego vendrá a cenar?

- Ni idea. Pero supongo que no. Porque después de la cena ella tiene guardia. Y siempre suele terminar muy tarde. A veces le dan las dos de la madrugada…

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto de su horario?.- Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

- Pues porque la sigo a todas partes. De todas maneras ella me lo hizo aprender de memoria antes de que volviésemos al colegio.

Para que yo supiera dónde estaba si por lo que fuese la necesitaba.

Pero lo de Hagrid no estaba en el horario, me lo dijo la propia directora.

- Ah…Qué suerte para ti, Annie. Hasta McGonagall te avisa de las cosas de Hermione.

- ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo?.- Dijo la niña con el desparpajo que tan característico era de ella.- Sabe perfectamente que Hermione es mi madre oficial y por lo tanto debe estar pendiente de mí constantemente. Por consiguiente es muy natural que la dire también me tenga informada de todo lo que concierne a Hermione porque sabe que yo la adoro y que siempre me preocupo toneladas por ella.

- Claro…- Añadió Potter tomando conciencia del todo, lo mucho que significaba Hermione para Annie. Entonces se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la niña y poniendo una mano en su hombro más cercano pronunció con una sonrisa…

¿Sabes una cosa, Annie?. Tanto tú como Hermione, tenéis mucha suerte de teneros la una a la otra y de quereros tanto como lo hacéis.

- ¿Y ahora te das cuenta?.- Dijo la niña levantando una ceja.- Mucho has tardado…

Harry se rió, incluso la sinceridad brutal de la pequeña, le parecía igual que la que siempre había tenido Hermione.

- Sí.- Dijo sonriendo.- Yo tenía razón. Realmente pareces la hija de Hermione. Menos en la cara y el pelo, claro. En lo demás, eres un mini clon de ella.

- ¿Qué es un Clon?

- Ah, una palabra muggle. Significa…la copia íntegra de una persona. Como una reproducción de ella. Bueno, en el aspecto y cuerpo también.

- Pero si yo soy distinta a Hermione en la apariencia, no puedo ser un clon exacto a ella, así que…¿sería un pseudo Clon, tal vez?

Potter se rió por lo bajo, completamente divertido por la inocencia de Annie. Que era normal debido a los once años que tenía la niña.

- Pues sí, un pseudo Clon.- Confirmó Harry sin dejar de reírse.- Aunque con un encanto propio que nada tiene que ver con el de su madre, por supuesto.

- ¿Has dicho…madre?.- Cuestionó Annie asombrada.- ¿O quizás he oído mal?

- No, lo has escuchado perfectamente.- Apoyó Harry.- Porque lo he dicho.

- Entonces…- Dijo la niña sonriendo con ilusión.- ¡Eso quiere decir que tú aceptas que ella sea mi madre!

- Pues claro que lo acepto.- Terminó Potter con una sonrisa.

- ¡Cómo molas, Harry!.- Pronunció la niña abrazándose con fuerza al moreno. Tanto, que lo tiró al suelo, quedando ella encima de él.

Todo el mundo empezó a mirarles, pero tanto a Annie como a Harry les dio igual. Estaban compartiendo un momento tierno y divertido y el resto del mundo así como sus ocupantes, les daba exactamente lo mismo.

Y cuando él escuchó cómo la pequeña decía con sinceridad y cariño…

- ¡Te quiero, Harry!

Y le daba otro abrazo de esos asfixiantes, sintió no sólo diversión, sino sobre todo ternura y por encima de ella, amor.

Un amor real y verdadero por esa pequeña niña que quizás para algunas personas, era sólo la hija huérfana de un científico rico y para otras, una niña insoportable por lo súper afectiva e impulsiva que era, que hasta resultaba cansina a veces.

Y puede también, que para otras personas Annie Wilks sólo fuese una cría cuyo único mérito había sido mejorar en la magia y los estudios gracias a la atención constante de la sabelotodo de Granger.

Pero lo que nadie podía negar, ni siquiera quienes las despreciaban a ambas, era que la pequeña, había tenido una suerte inmensa de terminar siendo la hija adoptiva de Hermione y de convertirse en la futura hija adoptiva de Potter.

Porque todo Hogwarts, menos Hermione, no tenía ninguna duda de que Harry estaba enamoradísimo de su mejor amiga y más que encariñado con la pequeña que ahora lo estaba abrazando fuerte como si no quisiera separarse de él ni levantar la cabeza de su pecho, por nada del mundo.

- Annie…- Dijo Harry mirando el pelo rubio de la pequeña.- Tenemos que levantarnos. La gente lleva un rato observándonos. Si no nos sentamos y cenamos algo van a pensar cosas raras…

- Me da igual.- Dijo la niña con sinceridad.- A mí el resto del mundo y lo que piense de mí, no me importa nada. Sólo me preocupa lo que tú y Hermione sintáis.

- Oh…- Dijo Harry enternecido.- Gracias.- Pronunció algo colorado.- Yo ttambién…- Añadió titubeando por el nerviosismo.- Meme preocupo sólo de vosotras.- Consiguió confesar con algo de esfuerzo. Pues el revelar sus sentimientos nunca le había resultado fácil ni aunque fuese ante alguien tan entrañable como la pequeña Annie Wilks.

La cuál, le miró con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Y no contenta con eso, trepó por el cuerpo de Harry hasta poner el suyo propio a su nivel, y entonces le dio un beso en los labios.

Y los ojos de Harry se abrieron más de lo normal.

Al ver el beso, la gente sí que empezó a hablar algo más fuerte que sólo susurrando.

Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso. Ni le gustaba ser el centro de atención, ni mucho menos que ahora medio castillo pudiera comentar barbaridades sobre el beso que la niña le había dado.

Beso del que por cierto, él no tenía ninguna duda, de que no había sido uno de amor de una niña a un hombre que le gustara sino más bien el de una muestra de amor sincera de alguien que estimaba a otro alguien. Y terminó de confirmarlo cuando la escuchó decirle en una voz suave, baja y bonita…

- Te quiero, Harry Potter. Y quiero que arregles las cosas con mamá. Y que ella te corresponda al amor que sé sientes por ella.

Y también quiero que os caséis y así poder decirte Papá con todas las de la ley, para que la gente deje de intentar hacerme daño diciéndome que eso jamás se hará realidad porque tú no querrás casarte con una mujer que ya tiene una hija de otro hombre.

- ¿Qué?.- Dijo Harry con asombro.- ¿De verdad te dicen algo tan cruel?

- Sí…- Añadió la niña bajando la mirada.- Y aunque me duele oírlo, no consigue deprimirme del todo.- Entonces volvió a mirarle.- Porque yo sé que tú me quieres mucho. No de la misma forma que lo sientes por Hermione, por supuesto. Pero me quieres igualmente y eso es lo único que cuenta para mí.

- ¿Y crees también que todo lo que te dije al lado del lago negro, fue sincero?

- Sí Harry.

- Entonces…-Añadió con una sonrisa mirando a la pequeña.- Que la gente diga lo que quiera. Tú y yo sabemos la verdad de lo que sentimos por Hermione y de la idea que tenemos sobre lo que es una verdadera familia. ¿Verdad, Annie?

- ¡Sí Harry!.- Dijo más animada.- ¿Te doy otro beso y hacemos que hablen más todavía?.- Pronunció la niña de manera traviesa.

- Mientras no sea "De mayores" por mí estupendo.

- No te preocupes, Harry.- Aseguró la niña guiñándole un ojo.- Reservo los que incluyen lengua para mi primer novio. Y estoy segura que no me lo echaré con la edad que tengo ahora.

- ¡Pero bueno!.- Exclamó Potter completamente asombrado por lo que Annie había dicho de los besos.- ¡Si sólo eres una niña, no deberías saber tanto sobre los besos con la edad que tienes!

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga si lo sé?.- Dijo Annie con naturalidad.- Yo no tengo la culpa de vivir en un castillo con gente de todas las edades donde además los mayores, no tienen ningún problema en morrearse en cualquier banco o incluso esquina. Hay quien lo hace hasta en los pasillos…

Y desde luego no van a dejar de practicar sólo porque haya niñas de mi edad pululando por ahí.

Además, Harry…

A mí me gusta explorar Hogwarts tanto como a ti, y más de una vez he visto cosas que…como diría más de un mayor…"No debería ver" o incluso "Saber" una niña de mi edad.

Pero las sé, así que no me des la charla paternal, que no me hace falta y encima llega tarde.

Mi padre ya me puso al corriente el día en que se lo pregunté, de cómo se hacían los bebés y también qué tipo de besos había y por qué se daban o con qué intención.

- La madre que te parió…- Dijo Harry alucinado.

- Se llamaba Christine. ¿Por?

- Por nada, es que estoy flipando un poco contigo y tu honestidad brutal. En fin, Annie, con beso o sin él, quiero levantarme del suelo. ¿Te importaría mucho quitarte de encima?

- Ah, no, claro, por supuesto. Perdona.

En cuanto la niña se movió, Potter se puso en pie. Y ella no esperó más para ponerse a su lado y de paso, agarrarle la mano mientras caminaba al mismo paso que él, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry cenó junto a Annie, y no paró de reírse durante toda la cena, porque la niña era muy divertida haciendo imitaciones.

Él recordó entonces que en su día, ella le dijo si quería que imitase a Snape porque sabía que a él le caía mal el profesor y que ella sólo quería alegrarle un poco. Y como tenía ganas de comprobar qué tal le quedaría la imitación de aquel hombre con pelo negro y grasiento, Harry le dijo en tono animado…

- Hazme a Snape, Annie. Quiero ver qué tal te sale.

La niña asintió con la cabeza mirándole sonriente. Entonces, se quedó completamente seria, puso una expresión enfurruñada en la cara, se hizo la raya en medio, se echó agua en el pelo para darle aspecto de pegado por falta de higiene y con la misma miró a Potter con la expresión igual que solía usar Severus.

Y cuando Harry escuchó aquél…

- Potter, es usted un inútil además de estúpido. Ha vuelto a malograr la poción.

Le resultó tan exacto a él, que no pudo evitar lanzar una enorme carcajada, que sonó por todo el Gran Comedor.

- ¡Qué fuerte!.- Dijo Harry aún riéndose y mirando a Annie.- ¡Hazlo otra vez. Si es que pareces él realmente!

Annie lo repitió, y Harry se rió más, tanto, que incluso se echó hacia atrás y cayó del banco.

Ahora fue el turno de Annie para reírse, aunque no sólo ella lo hizo, porque algunos Gryffindor también. Y cuando Potter volvió a sentarse, ellos se callaron por si acaso se enfadase, pero Harry no optó por mosquearse sino por mirar a la niña y reírse de nuevo. Entonces la gente se relajó y siguió comiendo con total tranquilidad.

Una vez acabada la cena, Harry acompañó a Annie hasta las escaleras de la Sala Común que llevarían a los dormitorios de las niñas de primer año, y antes de subirlas, Annie le dijo buenas noches y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Potter sonrió mientras contemplaba cómo la pequeña desaparecía en la distancia. Después, se fue al Bosque Prohibido, con la intención de encontrar a Hermione y poder hablar con ella cuanto antes para arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas.

* * *

- ¿Crees que podrá volver a correr?.- Preguntó Hermione a Hagrid viendo cómo el semigigante vendaba la pata del Unicornio.

- Espero que sí.

- Sería una pena que se quedase cojo.- Opinó la castaña mirando con compasión al animal, que a su vez la contemplaba con ternura.

- No.- Opinó Hagrid.- Lo verdaderamente triste hubiera sido que se muriera por no recibir atención médica rápidamente. Menos mal que me ayudaste, Hermione. Tú sabes más magia curativa que yo. Y como en teoría no puedo usar la magia…me alegra que Minerva te mandase aquí.

- A mí también me ha gustado venir, Hagrid. Jamás hasta ahora había visto un Unicornio. La verdad es que es un animal precioso.- La castaña acarició el pelo blanco del caballo. El animal relinchó agradecido.

- Creo que le gustas.- Opinó el guardabosque con una sonrisa.- Porque sabe que eres buena, Hermione.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Los Unicornios son animales mágicos que representan la pureza. Y de hecho, siempre se ha dicho que sólo las personas puras de corazón y las mujeres vírgenes, pueden verlos además de tocarlos.

Si este animal te permite acariciarlo es porque confía en ti y sobre todo, porque puede ver la pureza de tu alma.

Hermione sonrió, tocando más al caballo. El cuál agachó la cabeza y tocó con su cuerno la mano de la castaña.

- Esa es su forma de agradecerte los mimos.- Dijo Hagrid con convicción.- Y si fueses tú la herida, ten por seguro que él te curaría.

- ¿Con el tacto de su cuerno?

- No, con sus lágrimas.

- ¿Ellos lloran para curar a la gente?

- No, lloran para sanar tanto heridas físicas como corazones heridos por cualquier tipo de mal. Aunque sea producido por los sentimientos.

- Qué tierno…

- Sí. Ya te dije antes que los Unicornios representan la pureza y ternura. Además son unos animales antiquísimos y por eso su magia es tan poderosa.

- Me gustaría enseñárselo a Annie. Seguro que le encantaría verlo. Ella tiene un dibujo de un Unicornio, en la pared donde está su cama, en la casa de su difunto padre.

- Estuvisteis viviendo allí después de que él muriera. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, debíamos pasar tiempo juntas para que la gente nos viera y el notario se convenciera de que soy una buena madre para ella. De otra manera Annie no habría recibido su herencia.

- Es una suerte que haya terminado contigo, Hermione. Yo siempre he creído que si algún día te convertías en madre, serías una estupenda.

- Gracias, Hagrid.

- De nada.

- Creo que deberíamos volver al castillo. Al menos yo. Son casi las tres de la madrugada y tengo que levantarme a las seis para hacer la guardia. Si no duermo algo luego no podré ni asistir a clase. ¿Te importa que te deje solo?

- No. El Unicornio ya está curado. Ahora sólo necesita descansar.

Lo fácil sería atarlo y obligarle a caminar, pero no quiero moverle. ¿Te importaría usar un hechizo para transportarlo hasta el huerto de mi cabaña?

- Claro que no.

Una vez hecho eso, la castaña se despidió del semigigante y regresó al castillo. Cruzándose con Harry sin que ella lo supiera. Pues cuando Hermione subía por las colinas de los terrenos del lago, Potter las descendía por otro lado.

Cuando Hagrid le vio, se extrañó de que estuviera levantado tan tarde por mucho que supiese desde hacía años, que el moreno era alguien que dormía más bien poco tanto por las pesadillas antiguas que sufría por culpa del ya muerto Voldemort, como por el hecho de que le gustase explorar en busca de aventuras.

Pero algo le decía al hombre grande que esta vez, la presencia de Harry nada tenía que ver con un mal sueño o un nuevo misterio. Así que, se lo preguntó directamente.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Harry?

- Estoy buscando a Hermione. Annie me dijo que estaría contigo porque había venido a ayudarte a curar un Unicornio.

- Es cierto. Lo ha hecho. Pero ya ha regresado al castillo. Dijo que tenía que dormir algo para estar fresca para su guardia de las seis. Supongo que os habéis cruzado.

Ella ha debido de subir cuando tú bajabas y por eso no la has visto.

- Entonces lo mejor será que regrese al castillo y me acueste yo también. Aunque no tengo nada de sueño…

- Ya no puedes estar inquieto o preocupado por el innombrable. ¿Verdad?. ¿O quizás sigue torturándote con su recuerdo, en más pesadillas?

- No. La verdad es que desde que nos lo cargamos, duermo estupendamente.

- ¿Y por qué estás desvelado ahora?

- Porque me interesa mucho hablar con Hermione. Tengo que aclarar algunas cosas importantes, con ella.

De todas maneras aún nos queda un mes para terminar el colegio y eso representa muchas oportunidades para hablar con Hermione a solas, sin tener que robarle el sueño.

Además, yo sé que a ella le sienta fatal no poder dormir en condiciones. Y desde luego no pienso ser yo quien le quite el descanso.

Hagrid se rió por lo bajo, Harry le miró curioso.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De tu preocupación por el sueño de Hermione. Es algo contradictorio, la verdad.

Primero vienes aquí preguntando por ella porque quieres hablarle y luego dices que no quieres desvelarla…

Venga Harry, suéltalo. Que nos conocemos desde hace siete años y medio, hombre, dime lo que me estás ocultando.

- Pues…sólo…que estoy enamorado de ella y quiero decírselo. Pero desde hace dos meses, parece que todo se pone en mi contra para que no lo haga.

Primero lo de San Mungo, luego lo del matrimonio con el padre de Annie, más tarde un mes y medio sin saber nada de Hermione y la niña. Por fin regresan a Hogwarts y tanto ella como Hermione, se tiran un tiempo sin hablarme ni venir a verme.

Vale que yo hice enfadar a Annie, pero eso no era excusa para que me diesen de lado. Y cuando por fin consigo hacer las paces con Annie y que ella entienda que las quiero a las dos y que quiero compartir mi vida con ellas…

Resulta que no puedo decírselo a Hermione porque cada vez que lo intento, no hay manera de que coincidamos.

Y esta noche encima, vengo a buscarla porque sabía dónde estaría y va y se marcha antes de llegar yo.

¿No te parece una especie de complot cósmico o lo que sea, que me deja claro, que no hay manera de lograr que ella me escuche?

El semigigante lanzó una carcajada, Potter levantó una ceja.

- Cojonudo…- Dijo con fastidio.- Hasta mi amigo se lo toma a cachondeo…

No sé qué es peor, que yo no consiga hablar con Hermione, o que tú no me tomes en serio…

- Sí que te tomo en serio, Harry. Perdona.- Apuntó Hagrid serenándose un poco.- Pero lo del complot ha tenido su gracia, la verdad.

- ¿Pero a que parece que no estoy destinado a hablar a solas con Hermione?

- No, yo creo que simplemente has tenido mala suerte. Y eso desde luego no tiene nada que ver con un complot cósmico para que tú y ella no solucionéis las cosas.

¿Me dirás ahora de qué tratan esas cosas?

- Pues no. Es muy largo. Y prefiero irme a la cama.

Además, Hagrid. Ya te dije antes la cuestión de todo. Quiero hablar con Hermione y decirle que estoy enamorado de ella.

- Ah. Eso es muy bonito. ¿Y tú crees que ella te corresponde?

- Pues no podría asegurarlo, pero quiero creer que sí lo hace.

- ¿Y si es así…qué pasará después?. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer con ella?

- Supongo que lo típico.

- ¿Noviazgo y luego matrimonio?

- Por ejemplo.

- ¿Con todo lo que eso conlleva?

- Pues claro.

- ¿Hasta lo del sexo?.- Cuestionó Hagrid sabiendo lo que le asustaba a Harry, ese tema. Pero el moreno no mostró miedo ni inseguridad cuando respondió…

- Sí.

Entonces el guardabosque sonrió ampliamente, y supo en su fuero interno, que Harry Potter quería realmente a Hermione Granger.

- Hagrid…¿Por qué me preguntaste lo del sexo?.

- Sólo quería comprobar en qué grado te gusta Hermione. Porque desde luego, cuando a un hombre le gusta una mujer de verdad, no se conforma con sólo darle besitos o agarrarla de la mano.

La atracción que sientes por ella te pide hacer cosas más…profundas, se podría decir. Y el sexo lo es. Bueno, al menos tal y como yo lo veo.

Porque también hay gente que lo practica por diversión o puro placer, pero normalmente se hace por y como demostración de amor a la persona que quieres. Y si tú quieres llevarlo a cabo con Hermione es porque realmente la amas. Así que...yo sólo puedo decirte…suerte, Harry. Espero que todo te salga bien con ella.

- Gracias, Hagrid.

- La verdad es que me alegro de que al final la hayas elegido como la única para ti.

- Yo también. Confieso que como a ella…no he querido nunca a ninguna otra chica y…también es muy especial para mí por todo lo que hemos vivido y compartido juntos como amigos y compañeros de aventuras. O sea que siento muchas cosas por Hermione, no sólo atracción o deseo sexual.

Y a todo esto…¿Por qué estamos hablando de estas cosas?. ¿No se supone que son íntimas?

- Pues sí. Pero tú y yo siempre hemos tenido confianza para hablar de todo, Harry. Además, de alguna manera me siento como tu hermano mayor y…bueno, todos los mayores siempre hablan de estas cosas cuando llega el momento de explicarlas y a mí no me importa hacerlo. Eso sí, no se te ocurra preguntarme cómo se hace en la práctica porque por ahí sí que no paso.

Además, existen los libros. Y muchos de ellos tienen tanto texto como dibujos. Búscate alguno y hazte una idea. Yo ahora prefiero dormir en vez de seguir esta conversación.

Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches, Hagrid. Gracias por escucharme. De todas maneras no te habría preguntado nada de cómo se hace. Hasta yo tengo sentido de dónde está el límite.

- Sí vale, pero tú siempre has sido muy inocente y poco pícaro en estas cosas y a mí…no me importa comentártelas por encima pero me da corte profundizar más.

- Lo entiendo, Hagrid. No te preocupes.

- Hasta mañana, Harry. Que descanses.

- Lo mismo digo.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Así termina la primera parte, de las dos en que he dividido la primera parte también del capítulo siete.

Es que la página, cuando le metes un capítulo de más de 300 kb, te da error y no te deja subir dicho capítulo. Y yo os aseguro que el capítulo siete, en total, pesa más de quinientos kilobytes y lo que sería la primera parte del mismo, que termina en la que es la segunda parte de éste, tiene 310 kb de peso si unís las dos partes en una sola.

Es decir, la primera parte del cap siete tiene 310 kb de peso y como se pasa de lo que permite la página, a esa primera parte la he fraccionado en dos partes, y son las que estáis leyendo hoy.

La segunda parte del capítulo siete, aún no está terminada de escribir. Me quedan como dos o tres escenas como mucho, y sin esas escenas ya voy también por los 300 y pico kb de peso, por lo tanto, el día que suba esa segunda y última parte del capítulo siete, también tendré que dividirla en dos como hoy, porque del tirón, no me va a dejar hacerlo.

Explicado esto, os animo a que piquéis en el link de la segunda parte de la primera parte del siete (sí, ya sé que suena lioso, pero se entiende) para que veáis dónde y cómo terminará la que sería en conjunto, la primera parte de las dos que tiene el siete y último cap de esta historia que tanto he disfrutado escribir. Espero que os guste. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	8. Si quieres a mamá demuéstraselo II

**Nota de la autora:** martes, 08 de julio de 2008.

Advertencia: En esta segunda parte, de la primera del capítulo siete, existe una escena íntima que puede no gustar a todo el mundo. Si decidís leerla por mí bien y si queréis saltárosla pues también.

Luego no quiero quejas ni nada parecido en los reviews a frases como "esto que haces no está permitido, RAkAoMi" porque sí que lo está en la categoría T donde yo siempre escribo.

* * *

Música Recomendada:

- La banda sonora original de las películas de "The Crow (El cuervo)" cuyo compositor es Graeme Ravell. También la de la película "La joven del agua (Lady in the Water)" cuyo compositor es James Newton Howard y por último, especialmente para la escena de Harry con Hermione y el Unicornio, recomiendo encarecidamente que pongáis las melodías "Yvaine" y "The Mouse" (es súper tierna la melodía) de la banda sonora de la película StarDust (Yo tengo tanto la novela ilustrada como la peli, y las dos son realmente preciosas) cuyo compositor es Ilan Eshkeri. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.

* * *

Simbología:

Con letra cursiva y comillas, pensamientos internos de los personajes.

Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

* * *

**Cap. 7. "Si de verdad quieres a Mamá… demuéstraselo". (Parte II, de las dos que forman la primera parte del siete y último.).**

Una mañana clara y limpia amaneció cuando Hermione Granger abrió los ojos.

Pese a ser sólo las seis, y aunque ella sólo hubiese dormido tres horas, se sentía descansada.

Quizás se debía a que estaba en paz consigo misma y sobre todo feliz.

Tenía a Annie y también el amor que sentía hacia Harry, que era enorme.

De repente se acordó de que él no lo sabía porque aún no había tenido ocasión de decírselo.

Y después de haberse tirado un tiempo sin verle ni hablarle y recordando también que Annie le había dicho que debían perdonarle y darle una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ellas…

La castaña se propuso charlar con él en cuanto tuviera un rato libre. Que era precisamente después del almuerzo.

Harry por otra parte, despertó una hora después de que lo hiciera Hermione. Y nada más desayunar, asistió a clase.

Allí comprobó que mucha gente se interesó por lo del antídoto y él tuvo que responder las preguntas que le hicieron sobre si había tenido efectos secundarios y cosas así.

Potter dijo que no y se preparó para su primera asignatura de la mañana, que era con Snape.

Por primera vez en los siete años y medio que llevaba en Hogwarts, Harry disfrutó la hora con el profesor antipático de pelo grasiento.

No porque el hombre se hubiese vuelto simpático de repente o incluso chistoso, sino porque cada vez que el Gryffindor lo miraba, se acordaba de la imitación de Annie y le entraba la risa tonta.

Aunque lo disimulaba, claro, pues despertar hacia su persona la mala leche del jefe de la casa Slytherin no estaba entre sus prioridades.

Justo después de que Snape terminase la explicación de los ingredientes, Hermione entró en el aula.

Severus la saludó con su antipatía característica, preguntándole además el motivo de su retraso.

La castaña dijo que se debió a un asunto de prefectura y el profesor no volvió a cuestionarle nada.

Sin embargo, para ver cómo reaccionaba ella, la ordenó sentarse junto a Potter. Pues todo el profesorado sabía por Pomfrey, que Harry había reaccionado fatal al enterarse del matrimonio de Granger con el padre de Annie.

Al ver que Hermione no se movía, volvió a repetir la orden.

- ¿Es que no me ha oído…señora Wilks?.- Dijo con sorna pronunciando lo último y mirando de paso al moreno, pero él no se inmutó.- Siéntese con Potter y ayúdele con la poción antes de que ocurra algún desastre.

La castaña miró con ira al profesor de Pociones, pero no pronunció ni un sonido de reproche para que él no perjudicara a Gryffindor quitándoles puntos por culpa de ella.

Y cuando ella llegó hasta el ojiverde, él se echó a un lado dejándole sitio.

- Gracias.- Dijo Hermione con amabilidad.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido en la guardia?

- Bien. Aunque he pillado a tres niñas de tercero intentando acceder a la habitación de los chicos de ese mismo curso.

- Estarían preparando alguna gamberrada…

- No sé. De todas maneras las he castigado. Ahora están con Filch. Espero que no las cuelgue bocabajo.- Hermione se rió un poco, Harry la miró serio.

- Anoche fui a buscarte al Bosque Prohibido.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Quería hablar contigo a solas.

- ¿De qué?.- Cuestionó echando más ingredientes al caldero.- ¿Quizás sobre lo que haré con Annie, como por ejemplo renunciar a su custodia?. Porque si eso es así, tengo que decirte que jamás se hará realidad, Harry.

- Yo sé que quieres a la niña y…jamás se me ocurriría pedirte que hicieras algo semejante.

- Eso díselo a Annie, no a mí.- Dijo ella seria para ver cómo reaccionaba él.

Porque aunque ella y Annie hubiesen decidido darle una oportunidad a Harry, Hermione debía seguir aparentando que estaba molesta con él. No sólo por lo que en su día le contó Annie sino también por cómo reaccionó el moreno cuando ella misma fue a verle tras su regreso a Hogwarts.

Potter permaneció callado unos minutos, Hermione pensó que no quería seguir hablando del tema, sin embargo, la voz de Harry volvió a oírse cuando añadió…

- Ya he arreglado las cosas con Annie, Hermione. Y le he dejado muy claro que no pretendo separaros.

- Bien por ti, Harry. Me alegra comprobar que has madurado más.

- Ahora sólo me queda hacer las paces contigo.

- ¿No me digas?.- Dijo ella en tono irónico.

- Sé que metí la pata por cómo reaccioné con lo de tu matrimonio, pero tú y Annie teníais razón, no te casaste por amor a su padre sino por lo que sientes hacia la niña, así que ya no me molesta que ahora seas viuda.

- Ah, estupendo. ¿Y tú que esperas de mí, que te dé un abrazo, o quizás pellizcarte la mejilla y felicitarte porque entiendas la decisión que tomé en su momento?

- Bububueno no…no lo sé.- Dijo Potter con nerviosismo.- Yo noespero nada, Hermione. Sólo quería que supieras lo que siento respecto a tu matrimonio con el señor Wilks.

- De acuerdo. Quedo informada. ¿Algo más que añadir?

- Sí. En realidad…tengo muchas cosas que decirte todavía pero…supongo que tendré que esperar a salir de clase porque ahora mismo no es un buen momento para seguir hablando.

Snape nos está mirando…

- A lo mejor es porque la única persona de los dos, que está haciendo algo con la poción, soy yo.

- De acuerdo Hermione, lo capto. Calladito estoy más guapo. ¿No?

- No.- Dijo sin abandonar el tono serio.- Tú estás guapo siempre, Harry.- Confesó contemplando el caldero.- Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo ni de tu atractivo, ni de mi matrimonio, ni nada relacionado con eso.

Lo único que quiero es terminar esta poción y salir de clase. Porque no tengo ganas de meterme en problemas con Snape sólo porque tú eres incapaz de mantener la boca callada, en su hora.

- Tú también me estás hablando…

- Es lo que se hace por educación, Harry, responder a quien te habla.

- Vale.- Dijo algo malhumorado.- No hace falta que sigas en plan borde. Ya me he dado cuenta que no estás por la labor de comunicarte conmigo.

- Y ahora se hace la víctima.- Dijo ella con claro fastidio.- Al final la mala soy yo. Pero qué típico de los tíos, cómo no, la culpa de todo lo malo siempre la tenemos las mujeres. Hay que joderse…

Harry resopló por lo bajo, Hermione quería reírse, pero se contuvo.

Ella debía fingir que estaba molesta con él, porque quería que él se esforzara por decirle lo que sentía realmente. Aunque lo confesara en medio de un cabreo monumental.

Pero la castaña tenía muy claro que no iba a producírselo en plena clase de Snape, y por ese motivo y no otro, optó por cortar a Harry.

Una vez fuera de la clase, Hermione se despidió y se fue a Runas Antiguas. Y como esa clase no la tenía con su mejor amigo, pasó una hora la mar de tranquila aunque también aburrida.

Porque después de todo, se moría de ganas por volver a charlar con Harry y comprobar de paso si él conseguía decirle todo o al menos parte, de lo que ella esperaba oír.

Lo malo para ella fue que eso no sucedió.

Porque después de las Runas, tuvo Aritmancia, y ahí tampoco estaba Harry. Y las dos últimas horas sí las tuvo con él en Encantamientos, pero él optó por sentarse junto a Neville.

Y como ella le conocía desde hacía siete años y medio, entendió que Potter estaba esquivándola porque estaba enfadado con ella.

Así que Hermione decidió no volver a hablarle hasta que él mismo decidiera buscarla.

Y cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo y entró en el Gran Comedor, Hermione se sentó junto a Annie y comió junto a su pequeña sin molestarse siquiera en echar ni una mirada a la mesa Gryffindor para mirar a Harry en la distancia.

* * *

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?.- Preguntó la niña con claro interés, sentada en una mesa de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.- ¿Has conseguido hablar con Harry?

- No.- Confesó Hermione.- Él lo intentó durante la clase de Snape. Y ese profesor siempre nos ha tenido mucha manía. Por eso yo no quería darle conversación a mi mejor amigo.

Temía que el profe nos riñese por hablar en clase y con ello nos castigara. Así que decidí ser antipática y cortarle el rollo a Harry.

Y como le conozco bastante, sé que ahora mismo está enfadado conmigo, pero eso a mí no me preocupa.

También sé que me buscará cuando decida charlar conmigo a solas, en condiciones. Y yo estaré dispuesta a escucharle. Sólo espero que no vuelva a meter la pata con algún arrebato de celos estúpidos o algo parecido. Porque si lo hace, me pienso marchar y dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

- Qué mala…- Dijo la niña riéndose por lo bajo.- Desde luego eres terrible cuando te enfadas de verdad.

- No lo sabes tú bien. Hasta pego puñetazos…

- ¡Cuéntame lo de Malfoy, por fa, me hace ilusión escucharlo de ti!. ¡La gente dice que fue algo apoteósico y digno de ver, pero yo por aquel entonces no estaba en Hogwarts. Y prefiero saberlo por ti a escucharlo de las habladurías de la gente que además, suele inventarse cosas!

Hermione la miró con diversión y cumplió el deseo de la pequeña Gryffindor. Y cuando la castaña terminó, Annie tenía una expresión más que animada y divertida en el rostro.

- Pero lo mejor no fue cuando yo le di el puñetazo.- Continuó la castaña preparándose para revelarle otro dato a su hija adoptiva.- Sino cuando el falso profesor Moody convirtió a Draco en un hurón. ¡Aquello sí que fue digno de pasar a la historia, Annie!. ¡Tenías que haberlo visto, la apariencia animal de Draco chillaba mientras el hombre usaba la varita para subirlo y bajarlo y también marearlo con las vueltas que le dio. Y todo el mundo se partió de risa. Fue genial!

La niña se rió más, luego volvió a quedarse seria mirando a Hermione.

- ¿De verdad vas a perdonar a Harry, mami?

- Sí. Confieso que estoy deseando decirle lo que siento por él. Y escuchar de paso lo que siente por mí. ¿Tú crees que será algo más que un simple "Me gustas, Hermione"?

- Seguro que sí.- Dijo la niña asintiendo con la cabeza.- ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé?

- Ilústrame.

- Porque se le cae la baba cada vez que te mira.- Aseguró la pequeña sin querer confesarle que ella y Harry habían hablado mientras la castaña dormía.

- ¿Qué se le cae la baba cada vez que me mira?.- Preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja.

- Pues claro…- Añadió Annie resueltamente.- Y no te hagas la inocente, tú y yo sabemos que lo tienes loco perdido…

La pequeña se rió abiertamente, Hermione la acompañó, pues Annie tenía una risa bastante contagiosa, y con sólo oírla, cualquiera se divertía.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo la castaña serenándose un poco.- Harry está loquito por mí. Ahora vamos a hacer los deberes, luego tengo guardia. Y tú podrás hacer lo que te apetezca con tu tiempo libre. Pero eso sí…

- Nada de meterte en líos.- Terminó Annie imitando la voz de Hermione a la perfección.

- Si cuando yo dije en su momento que eras un peligro andante, es porque es verdad.- Pronunció la castaña volviendo a reírse.- Aún así, te adoro, Annie.- Ella le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- No más que yo a ti, mamá.- Dijo la niña dándole un abrazo fuerte. Entonces se pusieron a trabajar cada una en lo suyo. Y un rato después, tanto Annie como Hermione, estaban por ahí en distintas partes de Hogwarts.

* * *

- ¡Joder!.- Exclamó Harry con malhumor haciendo estallar un jarrón de la clase vacía donde se encontraba para poder reflexionar sin interrupciones.- ¡Menudo éxito con Hermione!.

¡Será borde la tía!.

Entonces murió un florero.

- ¡Y ahora qué espera que haga!. ¿Buscarla otra vez para pedirle de rodillas que me escuche?. ¡Sí hombre, para eso estoy yo. Anda y que le den por partida doble!.

El cristal de una de las ventanas se rajó.

- ¡Es idiota, absolutamente idiota. Y una orgullosa, y también repelente, y además mandona, yyyy yyyy y y y…!

Ya no se me ocurren más formas de meterme con ella.- Confesó dejándose caer sentado sobre el suelo de piedra. Y al relajarse tras expulsar la ira, todo volvió a calmarse.

- Si en realidad no quiero insultarla…sino amarla.

Él agachó el rostro, y mientras contemplaba la piedra del suelo, notó cómo le caía una lágrima.

- ¿Y cómo lo voy a conseguir si ella no quiere escucharme?. ¿A ver, en qué libro está explicado eso, eh?.

Más lágrimas cayeron, y Harry soltó una expresión malsonante, pero esa vez, no se cargó ningún objeto. Porque no estaba enfadado, sino deprimido. Y eso era peor todavía pese a que su poder mágico no se manifestase destruyendo algo.

- Debería dejar de lamentarme y buscarla de una vez. Seguro que cuando le diga todo lo que siento, me quedo más tranquilo.

¿Pero y si me rechaza?. ¿Entonces qué, me tiro por un puente?.

Ya sería lo único que me quedaría por hacer para terminar de joderme la vida.

Porque mira que me ha ido mal, por lo menos en el amor.

Primero me fijo en una chica que sólo quería salir conmigo para averiguar si Cedric dijo algo de ella, antes de morir.

Luego lo hago de otra que yo creí estupenda y que encima estaba buenísima, y luego resultó ser una harpía además de asesina por intentar matarme junto a su hermano…que, ironías de la vida, fue mi mejor amigo durante siete años.

Y cuando por fin me enamoro de verdad de alguien, que además siempre ha estado a mi lado… ahora no puedo decírselo porque ella no quiere escucharme.

Pues vaya mierda de vida y triple mierda de mala suerte.

Seré famoso por ser "el niño que vivió" pero en cuestión de mujeres deberían llamarme "el niño que la cagó".

Harry lloró otro poco, liberando así la frustración que sentía. Luego se puso en pie, y al pensar de nuevo en Hermione, pronunció con voz clara y alta…

- ¡Me importa un carajo que no quisieras hablar conmigo en el aula de Snape. O si te tiras el resto del curso evitándome. Tú no te irás del colegio sin escucharme!

¡Como me llamo Harry James Potter Evans que me vas a escuchar, Hermione Granger. Digo que si lo harás. Aunque para conseguirlo tenga que usar un hechizo que te pegue a la pared y no te deje mover un músculo salvo el de la boca para contestarme!

Soltando un gruñido, salió del aula y se fue al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo. Donde agarró el mapa del merodeador y averiguó gracias a él, que la castaña estaba en el Bosque Prohibido.

Hermione se encontraba junto al Unicornio, cuidándolo. Porque Hagrid se había ido a visitar a Aragog, a quien además, ella no conocía.

Sólo sabía que era amigo del semigigante, y no una araña enorme que una noche del segundo año en Hogwarts, intentó merendarse junto a sus crías, a Ron y su mejor amigo.

Amigo que por otra parte, se dirigía al Bosque Prohibido caminando con prisa debido a las ganas que tenía de encontrarla.

Y si Hermione hubiese podido suponer por un instante, cómo de fuertes e intensas eran dichas ganas, probablemente se habría ido corriendo de allí.

Porque Harry no es que estuviera enfadado o deprimido, sino más bien ansioso por estar con Hermione. En cualquier sentido.

Sobre todo en uno que nada tenía que ver con el hecho de compartir una charla amistosa con su mejor amiga sino más bien con el de confesarle lo que sentía a la mujer que amaba.

Y eso incluía mucho más que meras palabras.

* * *

- ¿Quieres otra zanahoria?.- Pronunció con amabilidad la castaña ofreciéndosela al caballo blanco de pelo dorado y cuerno mágico.

El animal movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, entonces abrió la boca y se comió la hortaliza.

Hermione le acarició la crin, y el caballo relinchó de puro gusto.

Después de tragarse la zanahoria, el Unicornio enganchó con los dientes el cuello de la túnica de la prefecta y tiró lo suficiente hasta tener la cara de Hermione pegada a su lomo.

Ella entendió que estaba invitándola a sentarse con él. Así que aceptó y tomó asiento apoyando la espalda y cara, en la parte media del Unicornio. El cuál, volvió a relinchar de contento.

- Eres un animal realmente precioso.- Dijo la castaña con ternura depositando un beso en el cabello dorado.- Y tengo una hija a que le encantaría conocerte y tocarte. ¿Te gustaría conocerla?

- Hiiiihhh

- Lo tomaré como un sí.- Añadió ella sonriendo.- Después de la cena te la traeré. Seguro que te gustará. Se llama Annie, y es muy cariñosa y tierna. Aunque no se parece a mí físicamente, porque en realidad es hija de un hombre y una mujer que por desgracia están muertos.

Yo adopté a la pequeña cuando me casé con su padre, a petición de él. Porque él quería protegerla y sabía que ella me quería mucho. De ahí que el señor Wilks me propusiera matrimonio.

Entonces él se murió y el notario se presentó en el hospital exigiendo quedarse con la herencia, pero cuando yo dije que no podía porque Annie tenía en mí a su nueva madre, el hombre se puso a decir que ese matrimonio no era válido.

Pero el cura le dijo que sí, que todo se había hecho como se debía y sobre todo cumpliendo la última voluntad del padre de Annie. Así que aquel hombre odioso tuvo que aceptarlo.

Aún así, no quería darse por vencido. Nos dijo que no le entregaría la herencia a la niña, hasta que él mismo creyera que yo era una buena madre para ella.

Así que no tuve más opción que vivir con ella durante un mes y medio, en la casa de su padre. Y durante ese tiempo, mucha gente vino a hacernos visita para conocerme y forjarse una opinión de mí como madre, que luego darían al notario.

Al final, incluso los detectives privados que él contrató para averiguar cosas sucias de mí, le dijeron que yo estaba limpia de delitos y que era completamente honesta y que tampoco tenía ninguna intención oculta respecto a Annie y su herencia.

Porque es verdad.- Dijo mirando al Unicornio.- Yo no quiero nada de esa niña salvo el amor que me demuestra a diario. Con eso me siento más que rica y afortunada.

Pero la gente a menudo es mala y desconfiada de los demás. Y el notario nos dio la herencia, pero seguía sin fiarse de mí. Entonces se fue con algunos hombres de confianza, a Gringotts. Y allí preguntó qué había ocurrido con la herencia de Annie.

Los Gnomos le dijeron que la nueva señora Wilks había ingresado el dinero en una cuenta, bajo la condición expresa, de que nadie excepto la misma Annie, pudiera tocar un solo galeón, hasta que ella fuese lo suficiente mayor como para administrarlo.

De esa manera, terminaron de convencerse de que yo era buena y por eso dejaron de molestarme.

La verdad es que no fue un trago agradable ser cuestionada e investigada continuamente. Pero no me deprimió. Porque la niña estaba conmigo y siempre me decía "Te quiero mami, yo confío en ti. No te preocupes por esos hombres feos y antipáticos. Verás cómo todo sale bien."

¿A que mi hija es un encanto?

El caballo asintió con la cabeza, Hermione pasó una mano por debajo de su hocico, y utilizó la otra para acariciarle por la frente y la piel antes de la nariz.

El Unicornio volvió a relinchar de contento y ella le regaló un beso suave. Entonces apoyó la cara al lado de la del caballo, y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Una diosa, eso fue lo que le pareció a Harry cuando llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid y se encontró en su huerto, a un bellísimo Unicornio que dormitaba cobijando a una hermosísima mujer de pelo castaño y alborotado.

Pelo que además, tenía zonas doradas que relucían con la luz de la luna. Pues se había hecho de noche mientras él llegaba al lugar.

Al acercarse más a la chica dormida, se dio cuenta que se trataba de su mejor amiga. Más que nada por los rasgos de la cara, que conocía a la perfección después de haber convivido con ella durante siete años y medio.

Harry se percató también de que el ropaje de Hermione había cambiado.

No era el uniforme escolar, y tampoco su túnica de prefecta, sino un precioso vestido largo hasta los tobillos, de color plateado y con destellos en oro, cuyas mangas acampanadas la hacían parecer no sólo una diosa sino una auténtica y preciosa, estrella de cuento.

Él se sentó delante de ella, mirándola con admiración.

Ignoraba cómo y por qué se había producido el cambio en Hermione, pero estaba seguro de que le encantaba. Pues la hacían mucho más hermosa y bella de lo que siempre la consideró.

Y no sólo por fuera, porque también la admiraba en su forma de ser.

Movido por la fascinación que sentía al contemplarla, no pudo resistirse a darle un beso suave y bonito en los labios. Y durante una milésima de segundo, se sintió igual que el héroe que despertaba a la estrella con un beso de amor verdadero.

Pero aquella estrella durmiente no despertó con el beso, sin embargo sí pronunció algo que hizo al héroe sonreír. Su nombre.

Un suave y bonito "Harry" se escuchó proveniente de la durmiente Hermione. Quien en su sueño, veía cómo él le declaraba su amor y le proponía matrimonio.

Ella contestó lo propio.

- Sí quiero.

Y Potter añadió otra cosa más bonita todavía.

- Yo sí que te quiero, Hermione.

Él volvió a besarla, y de repente notó cómo el Unicornio movía la cabeza lo suficiente como para tocarle en el cuello con su cuerno mágico.

Harry le miró y vio que estaba despierto, contemplándole con curiosidad y sobre todo advertencia. Como avisándole de que no se le ocurriese hacer daño a la mujer que protegía con su cuerpo.

- No te preocupes.- Dijo el moreno con voz suave y bonita.- Esta mujer es mi mejor amiga, y además la amo. No quiero hacerle daño, lo que quiero es que me quiera. ¿Entiendes?

El animal movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, y se movió con delicadeza para no despertar a Hermione y permitir de paso, que el chico moreno se sentara junto a la castaña que aún dormía sin percatarse de que el hombre de su vida, acababa de sentarse junto a ella y rodearla con sus brazos lo suficiente como para tirar de su cuerpo y refugiarlo en el suyo masculino.

El Unicornio relinchó con suavidad, Harry intuyó que era una señal de aceptación tanto de su presencia como del amor que aquel humano sentía por la castaña de pelo ahora dorado.

Humano que además, no dejaba de besarla con mimo y sobre todo con mucho amor. Uno real y bastante profundo. Uno que sintió claramente Hermione aún estando dormida en los brazos de Harry.

Quien por otra parte, no podía dejar de sonreír mientras la contemplaba con adoración. Y mientras lo hacía, pronunció con suavidad a uno de los oídos de Hermione…

- Te amo.

Él le dio otro beso en los labios y el Unicornio asintió con la cabeza, aprobando también esa demostración de amor.

Un poco después, la castaña abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un hombro cubierto por una túnica negra y roja.

Ella se movió con cuidado de no despertar a quien la estuviera acogiendo, y al levantarse lo suficiente como para mover la cara y dejarla a la altura de la persona que sujetaba su cintura, se dio cuenta que no era otra que la de Harry. Y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír como una idiota. Absolutamente encantada de verse junto a él.

- ¿Ha llegado hace mucho?.- Preguntó ella al Unicornio, en voz baja. El caballo movió la cabeza diciendo que no.- ¿Y estaba enfadado?.- El animal volvió a negar.- ¿Feliz de verme, tal vez?.- El Unicornio asintió.- ¿Ha dicho algo bonito mientras yo dormía?.- El ser mágico volvió a afirmar.- ¿Relacionado con sus sentimientos por mí?.- De nuevo repitió el gesto.- ¿Tenían que ver con el amor?.- El caballo blanco y dorado relinchó bajito, Hermione volvió a sonreír.- Ahora sí que me siento feliz.

Confesó mirando los ojos preciosos del Unicornio. El cuál, la miraba con una ternura infinita. Quizás igual que la que ella sintió cuando soñaba con Harry. Quien seguía dormido con la parte trasera de la cabeza apoyada en el lomo del caballo mágico.

- Yo le amo.- Dijo la castaña mirando al animal.- Pero él aún no lo sabe. Aunque espero poder decírselo pronto.

El Unicornio volvió a afirmar como indicándole que era una buena idea. Hermione miró de nuevo a Harry y le dio un beso bonito en los labios. Entonces se puso en pie con cuidado de no despertarle y miró el reloj. Dándose cuenta de que se había perdido la cena.

Pero eso no fue lo único que notó, porque al mirar su muñeca se percató de la manga larga y plateada que la cubría. Así que se echó una mirada de abajo arriba y pudo ver claramente el vestido tan bonito que tenía.

- ¿Lo has hecho tú?.- Cuestionó mirando al caballo mágico. El animal asintió otra vez.- Pues gracias.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Es precioso. Seguro que me favorece mucho.

El Unicornio volvió a hacer el gesto afirmativo, ella le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Ahora debo irme. Annie estará preocupada. Tengo que darle las buenas noches o seguro que se recorre todo Hogwarts para encontrarme y saber si estoy bien.

Cuando despierte Harry, si te pregunta por mí, hazle entender que he vuelto al castillo.

El animal relinchó con suavidad, ella se despidió de él con otro beso y con la misma, se marchó.

* * *

- ¡Mamá!.- Pronunció la niña con alegría cuando la vio aparecer en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde la pequeña la estaba esperando desde hacía rato.- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

- Estuve con el Unicornio, porque Hagrid fue a ver a su amigo Aragog y yo no podía dejar solo al caballo mágico. Que por cierto es precioso. ¡Y mira lo guapa que me ha puesto!

Ella dio una vuelta entera y la niña pudo ver tanto el color plateado del traje como el brillo dorado que desprendía.

- ¡Qué bonito!.- Exclamó con asombro.- ¡Y tu pelo también brilla como el oro!

- ¿Ah sí?.- Cuestionó Hermione con curiosidad, puesto que del detalle del cabello no sabía nada hasta ahora.

- ¿Por qué crees que te habrá cambiado tanto?

- A lo mejor ha sido su manera de darme las gracias por cuidarle y darle mimos.

La pequeña sonrió, no tenía ninguna duda de que eso era cierto.

- ¿Y lo de Harry qué, se ha solucionado por fin o sigue sin hacer las paces contigo?

- Eso aún está sin arreglar, Annie, pero yo sé que tendremos un final feliz. Porque estando con el Unicornio me dormí y cuando desperté, Harry estaba conmigo. A mi lado, sosteniéndome y además abrazado a mí.

Tenía…una expresión linda y tierna en su cara también dormida. Y el Unicornio me hizo entender que Harry había dicho cosas bonitas mientras yo dormía.

A lo mejor confesó que me ama. Pero yo no lo escuché. Aunque en el sueño que tuve con él, me pedía matrimonio. Y eso me encantó…

- Pues yo creo que te lo volverá a pedir en cuanto tenga la ocasión, mami. Y a mí me hará muy feliz que tú le aceptes y él se convierta en mi nuevo Papá.

- Gracias, cariño. Ahora debes acostarte. Es muy tarde, Annie. Casi medianoche. Y yo tengo guardia. Y no me iré tranquila a hacerla sabiendo que tú estás todavía despierta.

- No te preocupes, mamá, ahora mismo me acuesto.

Hermione sonrió dándole un beso en el cabello rubio. Annie le dio otro en la mejilla.

- Te quiero mucho.- Dijo la niña dándole un abrazo bonito.- Buenas noches. Te veré por la mañana.

- Buenas noches, pequeña.- Añadió Hermione con suavidad.- Yo también te quiero. Que descanses.

Annie asintió con la cabeza y se marchó, subiendo las escaleras que la conducirían al dormitorio de las chicas de primer año. Que ya hacía rato que estaban profundamente dormidas.

* * *

- Harry…Harry.- Escuchó que decía la voz de Hagrid.- Despierta, es muy tarde.

El moreno abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Hermione no estaba. Más sí su amigo semigigante y el Unicornio que seguía sentado en el suelo del huerto de Hagrid.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?.- Preguntó Potter restregándose los ojos verdes heredados de su madre.

- Supongo que en el castillo.- Respondió Hagrid con una sonrisa.- Y ahí es donde deberías estar tú ahora, Harry. Es la una de la madrugada. Vete a dormir, anda.

El ojiverde se levantó, pero antes de irse le dio las buenas noches a su amigo y por supuesto al Unicornio. Que le miraba con ternura en sus ojos mágicos y bellos.

- Buenas noches, Harry.- Dijo el semigigante viéndole contemplar al animal.- Considérate afortunado de que este caballo mágico te haya dejado dormir apoyado en él.

No suelen hacerlo. ¿Sabes?. Normalmente sólo admiten a las mujeres vírgenes que además tienen un corazón puro.

Aunque a lo mejor te ha aceptado porque sabe que tú también eres virgen.- Dijo riéndose por lo bajo.- Porque mujer desde luego no.

El moreno le miró con una ceja levantada, Hagrid se rió más todavía.

- Es una broma, Harry, no vayas a mosquearte. Pero sí es verdad que los Unicornios no suelen permitir que un hombre los toque y mucho menos que duerman apoyados en su lomo.

Y si éste te ha dejado hacerlo, es porque intuye, que eres bueno y sobre todo puro.

- ¿Por ser virgen?.- Cuestionó el moreno con incredulidad.- ¿O por otra razón que me estás ocultando?

- No.- Respondió Hagrid volviendo a reírse.- Lo único que tienes que saber es que el Unicornio te ha dejado dormir con él porque ha notado la bondad en ti.

- Es posible.- Apoyó el moreno.- Porque cuando llegué y lo vi, descubrí a Hermione dormida junto a él. Y el caballo me miró como si me dijera que no se me ocurriera hacerle daño, pero entonces yo le dije lo que siento por ella y él lo entendió. Además, Hagrid, tenías que haberla visto.- Añadió con una sonrisa.- Estaba preciosa.- Dijo con dulzura.-Tenía el cabello castaño con unos destellos dorados la mar de bonitos. Y su ropa también era distinta. Nada que ver con las del colegio.

- ¿Ah sí, y cómo eran exactamente?

- Consistían en un solo vestido largo hasta los tobillos, con mangas acampanadas y de un color plateado que desprendía brillo dorado.

- Vaya…- Dijo Hagrid con asombro mirando al caballo.- Así que le diste las gracias por los cuidados y el cariño que te dio. ¿Eh?

El Unicornio relinchó asistiendo con la cabeza. Potter miró asombrado al semigigante.

- A mí también me entendió cuando le dije lo que sentía por Hermione.

- Pues claro.- Apoyó Hagrid con una sonrisa.- Estos animales representan la pureza y la bondad, Harry. Y sólo entienden de buenos sentimientos. Sobre todo los que tienen relación con el amor.

Si tú confesaste el que sentías por Hermione, fue muy normal que el Unicornio lo entendiera y por supuesto aceptara tu presencia. De otra manera, te habría atacado nada más acercarte a ellos.

- Entiendo. ¿Y qué pasaría si no existiesen los Unicornios, Hagrid?

- Que el mundo mágico perdería todo lo bueno que tiene, Harry.

No habría armonía, ni por supuesto belleza. Y las personas también se volverían malas. Porque los Unicornios son los que mantienen vivo el amor.

- Oh, interesante.

- Sí. Por eso sólo suelen acercarse a las mujeres puras de corazón y también en espíritu. Incluso a las que todavía no han perdido su virginidad. Porque siempre se ha dicho que la virginidad es un símbolo de pureza.

- Ah. Y si ellas la pierden…¿Entonces ya no pueden tocar a los Unicornios?

- Pueden hacerlo siempre y cuando su corazón y alma sigan siendo buenos además de puros. Es decir, que contengan nobleza junto a bondad.

Hermione desde luego entra en ese perfil, por eso el Unicornio permitió que ella lo tocara y posteriormente se durmiera apoyada en él.

- ¿Y a mí por qué no me ha cambiado o me ha hecho más guapo?.- Preguntó Potter con curiosidad.- Podría haberme curado la miopía, al menos.- Él se cruzó de brazos y Hagrid volvió a reírse.

- Ya te lo he dicho, Harry. Transformó a Hermione para darle las gracias por los mimos y el cuidado que ella le había demostrado. Pero tú no hiciste nada de eso, así que no tenía por qué regalarte nada.

Aunque desde luego, el simple hecho de que te dejase acercarte a tu mejor amiga y dormir con ella, es bastante significativo de su parte. ¿No te parece?

- Pues sí, pero sólo porque lo dices tú. En fin, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Hagrid.

- Buenas noches, Harry. Nos veremos mañana.

* * *

Mientras Harry regresaba al castillo, Hermione terminaba su guardia. Y como aquella noche no había tenido que castigar a nadie que estuviera levantado a deshora, regresó pronto a su habitación, aún enfundada en el precioso vestido plateado con brillo dorado que le había puesto el Unicornio mientras ella dormía.

A ella le habría encantado que la viesen con aquel atuendo, porque se había podido contemplar en el reflejo de una de las ventanas del castillo y pensó que realmente estaba guapísima.

Lamentablemente, no pudo escuchar ningún comentario porque ella hizo sola la guardia en el punto donde le había tocado aquella noche. Que era la puerta del Aula de Astronomía, y no estaba precisamente en un lugar donde pasara todo el mundo.

Al descender las escaleras de caracol que conducían al aula, Hermione pensó en Harry y en lo mucho que le había gustado despertar y verse acogida en su pecho y sostenida en el agarre que tenía él en la cintura de ella.

Pensó también que debía confesarle cuanto antes lo que sentía por él. Pero como aún le hacía dormido junto al Unicornio, creyó que no le vería hasta el día siguiente.

Así que en cuanto pisó suelo, puso rumbo a su habitación de prefecta. Donde entró nada más pronunciar la contraseña que la abría.

Ella se metió entonces en el baño y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en una esquina de la pared.

Y cuando se vio con mayor detalle, le ocurrió lo mismo que le sucedió a Harry al verla arreglada en el baile del torneo de los tres magos.

A Hermione se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión no sólo por verse con un vestido precioso que le favorecía muchísimo sino porque además, Annie había dicho la verdad.

Tenía el pelo castaño con un brillo dorado que relucía como el oro. Y Hermione pensó que los Unicornios sí que eran mágicos.

Porque si por agradecimiento eran capaces de convertir un uniforme escolar en un vestido de cuento, y de transformar un pelo castaño y alborotado en otro brillante como el oro y además sedoso como el pelo más liso, pensó también que era una mujer afortunada sólo por haber sido elegida para una cosa tan maravillosa y fuera de lo común, como la que había hecho el animal, en ella.

Después de usar el servicio se lavó los dientes y salió del cuarto de baño. Apagando la luz del mismo y poniendo rumbo a su dormitorio.

Donde la esperaba su cama grande, amplia y sobre todo cómoda. Pues era de matrimonio y encima con un colchón de plumas que cada vez que lo usaba, la hacía sentir que dormía igual de cómoda y a gusto, que un bebé recién nacido.

Acababa de destapar la cama y apartar el edredón y las sábanas. Iba a quitarse el vestido y ponerse el pijama cuando de repente, llamaron a la puerta.

Ella se acercó para abrir preguntando quién era, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Por precaución, agarró la varita nueva que se compró antes de regresar a Hogwarts y entonces abrió apoyando el objeto mágico en el pecho de la persona, que no era otra que Harry Potter.

El cuál, ni se inmutó al sentir la varita de su mejor amiga, sino que en vez de preguntarle por qué le apuntaba o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con eso, optó por agarrarla de la cintura, atraerla hacia su pecho y darle un morreo impresionante mientras Hermione notaba claramente cómo él caminaba hacia delante y los metía a los dos, en el dormitorio de ella.

Harry cerró la puerta usando un pie, entonces siguió caminando hacia delante. Y Hermione sabía que la conducía a la cama.

Ella también lo besaba, fue algo automático. Pues en el momento en que él la atrapó y comenzó a regalarle un montón de besos súper bonitos y apasionados, la castaña no se planteó otra cosa más que responderlos con las mismas ganas e intensidad que él estaba poniendo mientras seguía probando sus labios una y otra y otra vez. Como si aquello no le cansara en lo absoluto.

Hermione cayó en el colchón de plumas con Harry encima de ella.

Aún besándola como si su vida dependiera de ello, y además poniendo el alma y corazón en cada beso.

Ella lo sintió claramente. Y no le extrañó viniendo de Harry. Pues él siempre había sido así. No sólo impulsivo en el actuar sino además entregado en lo que de verdad le apasionaba.

Y por lo que le estaba demostrando a la propia Hermione, ella no tenía ninguna duda de que a él, la apasionaba bastante.

A Hermione también le apasionaba Harry, tanto, que hasta se imaginaba casada con él y haciéndole padre de varios pequeños exactos al moreno.

Quien además de besarla sin descanso, había comenzado a acariciarla no sólo con pasión sino también ternura. Y eso último sí que gustó a Hermione.

Pese a la ansiedad que transmitía Harry en la forma de tocarla y besarla, ella no sintió que la estuviera tratando como un objeto sexual ni nada por el estilo.

Sino más bien como un hombre que deseaba muchísimo a una mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado aunque aún no se lo hubiera dicho con palabras.

Pero Hermione no necesitaba oírlo, en su interior lo sabía. Porque Harry se lo estaba dejando más que claro desde el momento en que la agarró y comenzó a besarla incluso antes de hacerlos entrar en la habitación.

Más sabiendo cómo era ella y lo mucho que le gustaba oírlo todo, Potter optó por apartarse un poco y decirle mirándola a los ojos…

- Te amo, Hermione. Y quiero hacer el amor contigo para demostrarte cuánto.

Ella sonrió.

- ¿Me dejas?.- Cuestionó él en un tono que sonó absolutamente lindo para Hermione.

- Pues claro.- Dijo ella aún sonriendo.- Porque yo también te amo, Harry. Y quiero que sepas que nunca en mi vida he sentido tanto amor y tan intenso, bonito y sincero, como el que siento por ti.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de devolverle la sonrisa, y regalarle más besos que no se cansaba de darle una y otra y otra vez.

Todos los que quiso usar mientras hacía su sueño realidad con Hermione.

No sólo el haberle confesado su amor sino también escuchar el que ella sentía por él.

Y eso le hizo feliz, y sentirse tan bien y especial, que además de transmitirle amor a Hermione en la manera de besarla, tocarla y acariciarla, le transmitió algo mágico y único cuando estuvo dentro de ella.

Hermione alcanzó el éxtasis al igual que Harry cuando ambos sintieron que más que ser dos cuerpos sudorosos y agitados por la actividad que mantenían, eran uno solo con una única alma y un inmenso corazón que ahora estaba rebosante de amor que cada uno transmitía al otro con cada beso dado y cada caricia otorgada.

Luego, se retiraron exhaustos pero también muy felices.

Harry la atrajo hacia él, apoyando la cara de Hermione en su pecho, y ella no podía dejar de mirarle con un amor inmenso a través de sus ojos marrones.

Entonces la voz de Potter sonó suave y bonita cuando dijo…

- Tenías razón, Hermione. El sexo es una muestra de amor entre una pareja que se quiere mucho.

Y después de lo que me has demostrado…puedo decir que tú me quieres millones.

La castaña se rió por lo bajo, esa deducción era tan propia de Harry, que no tuvo ninguna duda de que lo que acababan de compartir no formaba parte de un bonito sueño sino de una bella realidad.

- Bueno…- Dijo ella incorporándose lo suficiente como para darle un beso bonito en los labios.- Yo creo que también puedo asegurar lo mismo respecto a ti, Harry.

También me quieres millones.

- Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el día en que me muera.

- Pues yo digo lo mismo. Pero debo añadir, que además de quererte a ti, también siento un amor inmenso aunque distinto, por una pequeña que desde hace dos meses es mi hija adoptiva y oficial.

¿Podrás quererla a ella también, Harry?

- Sí. Además Annie lo sabe.

Cuando tú estabas dormida en la hierba de los terrenos del lago, yo fui a buscaros y pude mantener una conversación con ella donde tanto Annie como yo mismo, nos dijimos lo que sentíamos por ti y lo que esperábamos compartir contigo en un futuro.

Como el hecho de formar los tres, una sola familia.

A mí…no me importa que ella no haya sido creada por ti y por mí, Hermione, pero confieso…que nada me impedirá quererla como una hija aunque realmente no sea su verdadero padre.

- Harry…- Dijo Hermione con las lágrimas saltadas de pura emoción.- ¿De verdad sientes eso?

- Sí.

Ella le dio otro beso en los labios, él se lo devolvió.

- Entonces me encantará aceptarte en la familia que ya formamos Annie y yo.- Dijo la castaña dándole otro beso.- Aunque todavía no me hayas pedido matrimonio.

- Pues entonces vamos a ponerle remedio.- Añadió Potter sonriendo e incorporándose lo suficiente como para ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama.

Hermione le miró asombrada, pero se quedó más asombrada todavía cuando Harry usó la varita para hacer aparecer un anillo precioso y colocarlo en uno de sus dedos diciéndole con un amor sincero…

- Hermione Granger…¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¡Sí!.- Exclamó ella liberando más lágrimas y tirándosele encima para darle un abrazo fuerte que los hizo caer de nuevo en la cama.

Harry no replicó a su respuesta, prefirió mostrarle su contento y felicidad volviendo a besarla y haciéndole el amor por segunda vez.

Después, se quedaron dormidos y abrazados con una sonrisa bonita en los labios.

* * *

Durante la noche, estalló una tormenta fuerte y más que ruidosa.

Annie se despertó sobresaltada cuando el ruido de un cristal hecho añicos por culpa de un rayo, impactó en una de las ventanas de la habitación de las niñas de primer año.

Ella gritó por culpa del susto, pero ninguna de sus compañeras se despertó.

Y cuando la niña vio cómo otro rayo tronaba cerca de la ventana rota, salió de la cama y echó a correr fuera de la habitación poniendo rumbo a la de su madre.

Sin suponer ni por un instante, que estaba completamente desnuda y sólo cubierta por la sábana y los brazos de Harry. Quien lógicamente, también estaba desnudo.

El sonido tronador y terrorífico de los rayos y truenos que formaban aquella tormenta eléctrica, asustó más a la niña de once años mientras corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts haciendo flotar su largo camisón de seda.

Su aliento entrecortado salía por su boca en forma de vaho, y su pelo rubio, subía y bajaba debido a la velocidad que ella llevaba dominada por el pánico.

De repente, se pisó la falda del camisón, y cayó de boca rodando por las escaleras.

Ella quedó tendida en el suelo de piedra, llorando de dolor, mientras sentía la sangre caer de su labio ahora partido.

Annie lloró más conforme los rayos y truenos caían, y en su pánico unido a lo que le dolía la boca, gritó un "¡Mamáaaa!" tan alto, que podría haber despertado hasta a un muerto.

Sin embargo, no fue ningún zombie el que apareció en su ayuda, sino un niño un año mayor que ella, a quien conocía de sobras.

El cuál, bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la niña, y una vez ante ella, se tumbó a su lado.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Annie?.- Preguntó preocupado retirando con sus dedos un poco de la sangre que caía por su boca herida.

- Me he caído por las escaleras.- Dijo la pequeña sorbiendo lágrimas y sangre.- ¡Porque me pisé el final del camisón. Tenía miedo, quería ver a mamá, pero no he podido llegar hasta ella!.

¡Me he hecho daño en la boca y encima me duele todo!.- Añadió liberando más lágrimas.

El pequeño le dio un beso en la mejilla mirándola con ternura.

- No llores…verás cómo te pones bien. Yo mismo te acompañaré a la enfermería, y mañana, cuando estés buena, podrás ver a tu mamá todo lo que quieras.

- Pero Kevin…- Dijo la niña mirándolo con sus ojitos marrón empañados de lágrimas.- No sé si puedo caminar, me duele mucho el tobillo derecho. Creo que me lo he torcido.

- Entonces te llevaré a caballito.- Propuso el niño rubio de ojos verdes que tiempo atrás le gritó en medio del Gran Comedor, que ella le gustaba mucho.

Annie lo miró con asombro, incluso con desconfianza, pero él insistió en su propuesta. Y cuando la pequeña vio cómo Kevin se agachaba y le hacía un gesto para que ella se subiera a su espalda, entendió que iba en serio.

Así que no tuvo más opción que la de subirse a la espalda de Kevin y agarrarse al muchacho enlazando las manos de ella por debajo del cuello de él.

El niño se puso en pie, sonriendo sin que ella lo viera. Y conforme empezó a caminar hacia la enfermería, notó cómo Annie apoyaba la cara detrás de su cuello masculino.

La sonrisa de Kevin se hizo más ancha y pronunciada. Y mientras la transportaba, deseó con todas sus fuerzas, que, algún día no muy lejano, Annie Wilks le tomase lo suficiente en serio como para que entendiese y aceptara, los sentimientos que él tenía por ella.

Que eran bastante fuertes y sinceros para un niño de su edad. Pero él lo sentía claramente y tenía muy claro además, que si no se casaba con Annie, no lo haría con ninguna otra chica.

Pues desde que ella entró en Hogwarts hacía ya ocho meses, él no pudo apartar su vista de la pequeña. Y envidiaba muchísimo a Potter, por el simple hecho de que la niña, lo quisiera tanto y además se lo demostrase con más de una muestra pública de afecto. Como el beso en los labios que ella le dio cuando él y ella cayeron en la alfombra roja del Gran Comedor.

* * *

- ¿Se pondrá bien pronto?.- Preguntó Kevin a la señora Pomfrey una vez que ésta hubiese sanado a Annie y acostado en una cama.

- Sí querido, no se preocupe.- Respondió ella con una sonrisa amable en su rostro anciano.

- ¿Y podrá volver a correr y todo lo que quiera?.- Volvió a preguntar Kevin con clara preocupación en su rostro pre-adolescente.

- Por supuesto.- Aseguró Pomfrey entendiendo a qué se debía la preocupación que el muchacho mostraba por la ahora dormida Annie Wilks.

- Entonces ya puedo volver a la cama.- Dijo el niño echándole una última mirada a Annie.- Buenas noches, señora Pomfrey.- Pronunció con seriedad.- Gracias por haberla curado pronto.

- No, señor Wellington.- Replicó la enfermera con amabilidad.- Gracias a usted en todo caso, por haberla traído rápido.

Annie tiene mucha suerte de tener a un amigo que se preocupe tanto por ella.

- Ya…- Dijo el chico mirando la piedra del suelo.

- Y que la quiera tanto.- Añadió astutamente la bruja anciana y curativa.

Al oír su última deducción, Kevin la miró alarmado. La señora Pomfrey se rió por lo bajo al ver su expresión de susto repentino.

- ¡Por favor no se lo diga!.- Dijo el niño suplicante.- De todas maneras no se lo creería.- Añadió con tristeza.- Annie es…muy madura para algunas cosas, pero muy niña para otras.

Y además detesta que los niños le mostremos interés.

Usted no sabe lo mucho que gusta a más de uno de este castillo. Incluso hay chicos de tercero que ya se han fijado en ella a pesar de que sólo tenga once años.

Pero es normal que lo hagan.- Añadió con suavidad volviendo a mirar el rostro dormido de la niña.

- Tiene…unos ojos preciosos, y un pelo rubio que brilla como el oro cuando le da el sol. Y una sonrisa que…me hace sentir que me derrito cada vez que la contemplo.

Y por si todo eso fuese poco, también tiene un gran corazón. Que además es valiente. Y eso último me encanta, señora.

Quizás Annie sólo sea una niña pequeña para mucha gente, pero para mí…es una gran mujer. Y sé que será más grande y hermosa, cuanto más crezca.

Y yo…seguiré siendo su amigo toda la vida, aunque ella jamás se fije en mí como chico. Me da igual, yo sólo quiero estar con ella, señora Pomfrey. ¿Entiende?

- Por supuesto que sí.- Dijo la enfermera asintiendo con la cabeza.- Quizás yo nunca me haya casado o tenido hijos. Pero sé perfectamente cómo se siente el amor cuando uno quiere a alguien.

Ya sea amistoso, familiar o de hombre a mujer o incluso hacia el mismo sexo, eso no importa.

El amor existe, y cuando se siente…es igual que si te hubiese tocado un millón de galeones. ¿Verdad, Kevin?

- Sí señora.

- Por eso le entiendo perfectamente y sé…que lo que usted siente por Annie Wilks, a pesar de que usted tenga casi trece años y con ello sea joven para entender bien el amor…

No tengo ninguna duda de que usted está enamorado de ella, muchacho. Y espero de corazón que algún día, Annie pueda corresponderle y además decírselo.

- ¿Y usted cree que lo hará?.- Preguntó el niño con ilusión mirando esperanzado a la enfermera del colegio que tantas generaciones de estudiantes había visto pasar.

- Por supuesto.- Apoyó ella con una sonrisa.- Desde luego no sería difícil ni tampoco imposible.

Lo único que tiene que hacer usted, es lo que usted mismo ha prometido antes.

Seguir al lado de Annie sin esperar nada a cambio.

Entonces, algún día, es muy posible que ella deje de verle como un buen amigo y le vea como el hombre de su vida.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Pues claro, querido. Después de todo, eso mismo es lo que ha ocurrido con el señor Potter y la señorita Granger.

Primero han sido los mejores amigos durante siete años y medio, y luego se han dado cuenta que lo que sentían el uno por el otro no sólo era amistad sino verdadero amor.

- Ala qué guay.- Pronunció Kevin con una sonrisa.- ¿Y sabe usted si ya se lo han dicho?

- Pues no. Pero no tengo ninguna duda de que tanto el señor Potter, como la señorita Granger, buscarán el momento más adecuado y pronto, para hacerlo.

Incluso aunque fuese esta noche.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por nada especial, simplemente lo intuyo.

- ¿Y usted intuye también que tengo alguna esperanza con Annie?

- Ya le he dicho antes que sí, jovencito.

- Perdone, no quiero parecer pesado ni repetitivo. Es sólo que una parte de mí, no siente que ella pueda corresponderme y eso…me hace sentir inseguro.

- Es normal, Kevin. Pero ahora no tiene caso que se preocupe por ello. Lo mejor será que se vaya a dormir y descanse.

Mañana es sábado y hay salida a Hogsmeade. Seguro que querrá estar descansado para poder pasarlo bomba junto a sus amigos. ¿Verdad?

- Sí señora.- Apoyó el niño asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Entonces hasta mañana, señor Wellington.

- Hasta mañana, señora Pomfrey.- Respondió el niño con amabilidad.- Dígale a Annie cuando despierte, que me alegro de que esté bien.

- Lo haré. No se preocupe querido. Buenas noches.

Sin más, Kevin dejó la enfermería y regresó a su habitación de los niños de segundo curso.

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, se preparó para el viaje a Hogsmeade, y se fue con sus amigos, dispuesto a divertirse en los distintos lugares del pueblo mágico.

Annie por otra parte, abrió los ojos en la cama de la enfermería donde la había puesto la noche anterior, la señora Pomfrey.

Y cuando la vio contemplándola con una sonrisa en la cara, recordó por qué había terminado allí.

- ¿Se siente bien, querida?.- Preguntó la enfermera con la amabilidad que tan característica era de ella.

- Sí señora. ¿Dónde está Kevin?

- En Hogsmeade. Hace una hora que salió el primer carruaje. Él iba dentro junto a sus amigos.

- Ah.- Dijo Annie contemplando las sábanas blancas.- ¿Y mi mamá?.- Preguntó de nuevo mirando a Pomfrey.- ¿También se ha ido?

- No lo sé, querida. Pero no creo. Lo más seguro es que espere a verla para preguntarle si quieren ir juntas.

- Entonces quiero irme, señora Pomfrey. ¿Puedo salir de la cama?

- ¿Usted se encuentra bien, señorita Wilks?

- Sí señora. Como si nunca me hubiese hecho daño. Es usted una enfermera estupenda, muchas gracias por curarme tan bien.

La pequeña le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Poppy sonrió enternecida.

- De nada querida.-Pronunció tocando el cabello rubio de la niña, con mimo.- Ahora váyase a buscar a Hermione, y páselo bien a su lado.

- Yo siempre lo paso bien cuando estoy con ella.- Apoyó la niña con una sonrisa bonita en la cara.- Después de todo es mi madre y yo la quiero mucho.

- Lo sé, Annie. Pero no es a la única persona de este castillo a quien usted aprecia. ¿Verdad?.- Cuestionó Pomfrey esperando oír algo relacionado con Kevin.

- No señora.- Dijo la niña con otra sonrisa.- ¡También quiero mucho a Harry!.- Admitió con alegría.- Aunque de distinta manera, claro.

Poppy no quiso darse por vencida, y aún sin abandonar el tono amable, preguntó a la pequeña…

- ¿Y a Kevin Wellington, no le quiere?

- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó Annie parpadeando por el asombro.- Bueno sí, le aprecio como amigo y todo eso pero…no creo sentir por él algo distinto a la amistad.

Además está algo loco.- Dijo la niña apuntándose un dedo a la cabeza y haciéndolo girar, lo que provocó risa en la señora Pomfrey.- El otro día me dijo en medio del Gran Comedor, y además gritando…¡Me gustas mucho, Annie!.

¿Se lo puede creer?

- ¡Por supuesto!.- Replicó Pomfrey lanzando una carcajada.- ¡Algo así de impulsivo y espontáneo es muy típico de los chicos con la edad de Kevin!.

- Pues vaya impulsividad…- Dijo la niña con claro desencanto.- A mí me hizo pasar una vergüenza horrible.- Admitió poniéndose colorada.- Aunque reconozco, que también fue lindo saber que le gusto. No sé…hace que me sienta especial.

- Usted siempre ha sido una niña muy especial, Annie.- Dijo la enfermera con cariño.- Y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que usted le guste a Kevin, sino en la forma de ser que usted tiene y en lo bonito que es su corazón.

- De…¿De verdad lo cree?.- Cuestionó la niña con clara timidez.

- Sí querida.- Aseguró la señora Pomfrey con una sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias!.- Exclamó la pequeña dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Yo también pienso que es usted muy buena, señora, y además cariñosa. Y yo la aprecio mucho!

- Yo también la aprecio, Annie.- Añadió Poppy acariciándole la espalda de arriba abajo.- Ahora márchese a ver a Hermione. Seguro que estará buscándola.

La pequeña asintió, y después de decirle adiós, puso rumbo a la habitación de su madre.

Quien todavía estaba en la cama, al no tener guardia los sábados por la mañana.

* * *

Como Annie se sabía la contraseña de la habitación de Hermione, no tuvo ningún problema para pronunciarla y entrar.

Ella pronunció un alegre y animado "¡Mamá!" mientras corría hasta su dormitorio.

Y cuando pasó, pegó un último spring, abrió las cortinas de su cama con dosel, y se tiró encima de donde pensaba estaba Hermione.

Sólo que en vez de caer en su cuerpo, lo hizo en el de Harry.

El cuál despertó con un claro sonido de dolor.

- ¡Ayyy!.- Pronunció el moreno cuando sintió cómo algo le caía encima del pecho.

- ¡Anda mi madre!.- Dijo la niña retirándose enseguida.- ¡Harry!.- Exclamó mirándole colorada al darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba.- ¡Pero tú qué haces aquí!

- ¿Tú qué crees?.- Cuestionó Potter restregándose los ojos.- Pues dormir.- Dijo poniéndose de lado y de cara a Hermione.

Entonces tomó conciencia de con quién estaba hablando, y de repente, se puso más rojo que un cangrejo cocido.

- ¡Annie!.- Dijo con alarma tapándose con la sábana hasta el cuello.- ¡Sal de la cama!.- Exclamó con vergüenza al ver que la niña seguía sentada en la misma.- ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí!.- Añadió cubriéndose incluso la cabeza.- Por cierto…- Dijo desde debajo de la sábana.- ¿Me has visto algo…que no deberías?

- ¡No!.- Respondió la niña riéndose a carcajadas. Con las que de paso, despertó a Hermione. Quien no tardó nada en abrir los ojos y ver a su pequeña, muerta de risa sobre la cama y rodando de un lado a otro como si fuese una pelota.

De repente, la voz de Harry se escuchó, algo atenuada por la sábana que le cubría hasta el pelo negro.

- Haz el favor de quedarte quieta. Con tanto rodamiento me estás dando en zonas muy sensibles.

- ¡Juájuájuájuá!.- Pronunció la niña riéndose más aún sobre la cama.- ¡Pues encógete o échate a un lado!.- Añadió la pequeña completamente roja por culpa de la risa.- ¡Pero no me pidas que me detenga porque no puedo!

Ella volvió a reírse, y Hermione decidió dar señales "de vida".

- Ejem, ejem.- Tosió a posta para delatar su presencia.

Al oír el sonido, la niña se quedó quieta pero ipso facto. Y como si estuviera impulsada por un resorte, se sentó de golpe en la cama y gateó hasta su madre.

A quien saludó con clara alegría, tirándosele encima y llenando de besos su cara.

- ¡Mamiii!.- Dijo ella dándole más besos.- ¡Me alegro mucho de verte!. ¡Anoche me caí por las escaleras!

- ¡Qué!.- Exclamó Hermione sentándose de golpe y revelando de paso, su espalda desnuda que ni Annie ni Harry vieron por estar en distintas posiciones y porque además, el moreno estaba completamente escondido bajo la sábana. Pues no se atrevía a asomar la cabeza ni para decirle buenos días a Hermione.

Ya que le invadía la vergüenza por el simple hecho de que Annie hubiera entrado en el dormitorio y se le hubiera tirado encima creyendo que lo hacía sobre Hermione.

Y para más inri todavía, la niña le había dado sin querer, en sus partes nobles, y como se solía decir…"Ahora le dolían un huevo, y parte del otro también."

- A ver.- Dijo Hermione poniéndose seria.- Qué es eso de que te caíste por las escaleras. Y por qué, si se puede saber.

- ¡Es que yo venía a buscarte!.- Dijo Annie igual de seria que su madre.- ¡Porque había truenos y rayos que me daban mucho miedo. Y uno rompió un cristal de la ventana, y yo me desperté asustada. Entonces salí corriendo del dormitorio. Y también de la Sala Común!.

¡Y cuando bajaba por las escaleras me pisé el bajo del camisón de seda que me compró papá este verano, y claro, me pegué una leche increíble. Y me quedé tumbada en el suelo. Pero entonces Kevin apareció y me llevó a caballito a la enfermería!.

¡La señora Pomfrey me curó, yo me dormí y fin de la historia!.

¡Y ahora he venido a darte los buenos días y resulta que tú estás en la cama con Harry!

Por lo tanto…- Dijo la niña mirando a Hermione con claro reproche en su rostro pre-adolescente.- No me eches la bronca por un accidente. ¡Yo debería reñirte por dormir tú con un hombre que ni siquiera es tu marido!

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione, de soltar una carcajada bien grande. Y cuando se calmó lo suficiente para hablar, miró a la pequeña y le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara…

- Tienes razón, Harry no debería estar aquí si no es mi marido. Pero eso pronto cambiará, Annie. Él y yo vamos a casarnos.

- ¿Ah sí?.- Cuestionó la niña con ilusión.- ¿Cuándo?

- Pues no lo sé.- Admitió Hermione.- Aún no hemos decidido la fecha.

Entonces miró hacia donde debería estar Harry y al no verle pero sí notar el bulto que formaba todo su cuerpo, volvió a reírse pero ahora por lo bajo.

- Tiene vergüenza.- Dijo Annie también en voz baja.- Creo que no le ha gustado que yo apareciese aquí y me tirase encima suya. Pero es que yo creí que eras tú…

- Ya.- Dijo Hermione aún divertida.- Pero ahora que nos has visto, debes irte. O me temo que nuestro querido Harry, no saldrá de su refugio textil hasta que lo hayas hecho.

- Eso seguro.- Admitió Potter aún cobijado por la sábana.- Por mucho que te quiera, Annie…- Dijo aún cortado.- Ahora mismo siento ganas de asesinarte, por lo inoportuna.

La niña volvió a reírse a lo bestia durante unos minutos, luego se calmó. Entonces miró a su madre y de repente, posó su vista marrón en el vientre de Hermione también cubierto por la sábana que compartía con Harry.

- ¿Por qué me miras tanto ahí, Annie?.- Quiso saber la castaña.

La pequeña no respondió, sólo colocó una mano en el lugar donde toda mujer creaba vida y usando una voz bonita y suave, dijo mirando a los ojos de Hermione…

- Porque pronto, en unos meses tan sólo, dejaremos de ser tres, para convertirnos en cuatro.

- ¿Qué?.- Añadió Hermione con los ojos abiertos por el asombro al intuír a lo que se refería la pequeña.

- ¡Qué estás embarazada, Mamá!.- Exclamó la niña volviendo a abrazarla con fuerza.- ¡Y será niño!.- Dijo con alegría.- ¡Y seguro que tendrá los mismos ojos que Harry!.

El cuál, al oír lo del supuesto embarazo, decidió no sólo asomar la cabeza sino medio cuerpo. Pues se sentó en la cama y se acercó hasta la niña sin que la sábana rebelase nada indebido.

- ¿Estás segura de eso?.- Cuestionó mirando los ojos marrones de Annie.

- ¡Sí!.- Afirmó ella con una sonrisa enorme.- ¡Papá me dijo una vez, que Christine tenía el poder de averiguar los embarazos con sólo mirar los ojos y el vientre de las mujeres!.

¡Yo he hecho eso con los de mi mamá, y por eso sé que está embarazada!. ¡Papi dijo que seguramente yo había heredado ese don de Christine, y tenía razón!

- ¿Y estás segura también de que va a ser un niño?.- Volvió a preguntar Potter con clara alegría en su voz.

Annie asintió moviendo la cabeza, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Aunque no sólo la de ella, porque también apareció una preciosa y feliz, en el rostro de Harry.

Quien no tuvo otra reacción, más que agarrar a Hermione, tirar de ella y darle un beso fuerte en los labios.

- ¡Te quiero, Hermione!.- Pronunció completamente encantado.- ¡Y a ti, Annie!.- Dijo revolviéndole el pelo rubio. Con lo que la pequeña volvió a reírse.- Y a nuestro futuro hijo, también.- Añadió tocando el vientre de la castaña, por debajo de la sábana.- Seguro que será un niño precioso.- Comentó mirando tanto a Annie como a Hermione.- ¡Y seguro que también tendrá unos poderes increíbles!.- Dijo animado.

- ¡Y yo le cuidaré muy bien!.- Prometió Annie con clara ilusión.- ¡Y le querré tanto como a un hermano de sangre aunque en realidad la tengamos distinta!

- ¿Ves, Harry?.- Dijo Hermione con cariño contemplando a la pequeña.- Annie es una niña no sólo encantadora, sino también muy especial.

- Eso ya lo sabía.- Apoyó el moreno dándole un beso a la mejilla de Annie. La cuál le miraba con absoluta y sincera adoración.

- ¡Yo también te quiero Papá!.- Exclamó la pequeña tirándosele encima y llenándole de besos por toda la cara.

Esa vez, Harry no se quejó, más bien se rió encantado, y sobre todo, emocionado de que no sólo le quisiera una mujer tan única y especial como Hermione, sino otra tan linda como Annie Wilks, quien pronto, en un mes tan sólo, sería Potter.

- ¿Qué te parece si me caso con mamá cuando terminemos el colegio?.- Preguntó el moreno a la pequeña con clara ilusión en su voz masculina.

- ¡Guay!.- Respondió la niña dando dos palmaditas como muestra de alegría. Entonces miró a Hermione.- ¿Pero tú no me dijiste que pasaríamos el verano, en casa de los abuelos?

- Sí.- Dijo Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza.- Pero ahora tendremos que cambiar los planes. Aunque estoy segura de que a ellos no les molestará. Porque les hará muy feliz no sólo conocerte en persona, Annie, sino también enterarse de lo de la boda y por supuesto el embarazo.

- Eso es lo mejor de todo.- Dijo Harry dándole otro beso en los labios a Hermione, pero esta vez sin fuerza sino más bien con dulzura y sobre todo amor.

- Te amo, Harry.- Pronunció Hermione devolviéndole el beso.

- Yo también a ti.- Respondió el moreno regalándole otro.

- Vuestros besos sí que son bonitos.- Dijo Annie mirándoles completamente enternecida.- Porque se nota a leguas que os los dais con un amor verdadero.

- Gracias, cariño.- Dijo Hermione atrayéndola a su pecho oculto por la sábana.

Hermione se volvió a echar en la cama y Annie se tumbó sobre el cuerpo de su madre, entonces cerró los ojos, y mientras sentía claramente cómo Hermione le tocaba el pelo, notó además que Harry se acurrucaba al lado de Hermione y usaba una mano para colocar la cara de la castaña en su pecho, y otra para posarla en la cintura de Annie. Quien, con una voz suave y bonita, volvió a decir…

- Te quiero, Papá.

Y Harry respondió…

- Yo también a ti, hija.

Y los ojos de Annie, dejaron caer una lágrima de felicidad mientras oía cómo Harry y Hermione, volvían a decirse lo mucho que se querían y se daban más besos en los labios.

* * *

(Fin de la segunda parte que forma a su vez, parte de la primera que tiene el capítulo siete en total).

Continuará. (Con las dos partes y últimas, de la segunda del siete).

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Una vez que os suba la segunda y última parte de este gigantesco capítulo siete, sabréis cómo finaliza la historia. Pero hoy por desgracia, no podréis hacerlo, puesto que como dije en la otra nota de autora, la segunda parte aún no está terminada. Puede que mañana o pasado sí. Un beso fuerte. ;-)

P.D.: ¡Tengo un montón de partes favoritas a lo largo de todas las que componen el siete!. Pero si tengo que nombraros alguna en las dos que os he subido hoy, os digo sinceramente que me encanta toda la parte de Harry-Hermione con el Unicornio y por supuesto esa preciosísima escena donde él y ella se dicen lo que sienten y además hacen el amor y luego todo loque viene después con Annie y ese "¡Te quiero, Papá!" que me saca la sonrisa tonta cada vez que la releo. Sí, yo leo mis historias como si fuese una lectora cualquiera, soy así de rara.

¡Y qué decir de Annie!. ¡De verdad, me encanta esa cría, y eso que yo misma me la he inventado!. Y por cierto, no pensaba darle tanto protagonismo en un proncipio, pero finalmente decidí convertirla en personaje principal igual que lo son Harry y Hermione.

Sabréis más de ella y lo que le ocurrirá en el futuro cuando termine de escribir las dos partes y últimas, de esta cap siete que es a su vez, el último del fic aunque la página os lo enumere distinto.

En fin, cuidaros mucho. Espero poder subiros las dos partes de la segunda, del cap siete, mañana, si por lo que sea consiguiese terminarlas esta noche. Hasta entonces. RAkAoMi.


	9. Si quieres a mamá demuéstaselo III

**Nota de la autora: **domingo, 13 de julio de 2008.

Antes de meteros en la lectura de esta segunda y última parte del capítulo siete, quiero que sepáis, que lo que le contará Annie a Hagrid sobre su primera regla (el periodo femenino) es absolutamente real.

Por primera vez en una historia mía, incluyo algo que sí está basado en mi vida.

En fin, la cosa está en que lo que le dice Hermione a Annie, y a su vez contesta Harry a su esposa respecto a la niña, es lo mismo que dijo mi madre en su día a mí y también lo mismo que mi padre le contestó a mi madre, cuando ella le soltó la frase típica de "¡Porque Marta ya es una mujer!". Y que repito, he aplicado en Annie. O sea que la frase queda en "¡Porque Annie ya es una mujer!".

Me ha parecido gracioso a la par que tierno, poner la frase de mi madre y lo que le contestó mi padre, en las bocas de Harry y Hermione.

Porque la verdad es que cada vez que recuerdo las palabras de mi padre que leeréis en boca de Harry y que a su vez reproduce Annie contándoselo a Hagrid, suelto una carcajada. Además, esa frase concreta, aunque en su día la dijera mi padre…¡Es tan y tan propia de alguien como Harry, que no pude resistirme a ponérsela!. Esto como anécdota. Ahora os dejo con la primera parte de la segunda y última, del cap siete donde termina la historia. Un beso fuerte para todos y todas. RAkAoMi.

Advertencia: Esto sigue siendo la Biblia, y sí, es lo normal en mí. Y por supuesto tendrá de todo un poco (risa, ternura, amor, tensión...etc. Porque yo, soy así como escritora). Ah, exceptuando a Romycrazy (a quien le daría el premio a la reviewer del año) que si no recuerdo mal (si me equivoco, perdón) es la única persona que se ha fijado con atención en Kevin...Debo avisaron de que en esta parte, le conoceréis más. Y en la segunda y última que subrié cuando la termine, sabréis trantas cosas de él, como de la misma Annie. Vamos, como para hacer un buen perfil. Y sí, claro, Harry y Hermione siguen apareciendo, faltaría más. ;-)

* * *

Música Recomendada:

- ¡StarDust, StarDust, StarDust!. Compositor Ilan Eshkeri.

* * *

Simbología:

- Venga ya…os la tenéis más que sabida. ;-)

* * *

**Cap. 7. "Si de verdad quieres a mamá…demuéstraselo." (Parte I, primera de las dos que forman la segunda parte del capítulo siete.)**

Cuando la pequeña despertó, Harry y Hermione ya estaban vestidos y fuera de la cama.

Ella se fue a su dormitorio para poder asearse y vestirse, entonces se fue con sus padres a Hogsmeade.

Allí, Annie vio a Kevin en la distancia, acompañado por sus amigos y junto a la puerta de una tienda de golosinas.

La niña les volvió a decir a Harry y Hermione que él la había encontrado herida y llevado hasta la enfermería, y que eso merecía que los tres les diesen las gracias.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.- Ve hasta él y dile que le invitamos a lo que quiera, en la posada de Madame Rosmerta.

Annie asintió con la cabeza, y conforme se acercaba al muchacho abriéndose paso entre la multitud, escuchó claramente cómo la voz de Kevin decía furioso…

- ¡Te he dicho miles de veces, que no quiero salir contigo, Joan!

- ¡Pero por qué!.- Exclamó la pelirroja mirándole contrariada.- ¡No lo entiendo!. ¡Hay un montón de chicos deseosos por estar conmigo!. ¿Por qué tú no?

- ¡Pues porque no me gustas!.- Respondió Kevin agobiado.- ¡A mí sólo me gusta Annie!.- Reconoció completamente harto de aguantar a Joan.- ¡Y si no estoy con ella prefiero quedarme solo!

Entonces se dio la vuelta y desapareció tanto de la vista de Joan, como de la pequeña Annie Wilks, quien se quedó alucinada de lo que acababa de oír.

- Maldita chiquilla enana y repelente…- Dijo Joan contemplando a la niña con clara aversión. Pues Annie había quedado delante de ella sin que se diera cuenta, ya que aún observaba a Kevin, alejarse y perderse por las calles del pueblo mágico.

- ¡Por tu culpa él ni me mira!.- Dijo la pelirroja de Ravenclaw, perteneciente al tercer año de Hogwarts.- ¡De verdad que no sé qué ve en ti!.- Pronunció con rabia.- ¡Si sólo eres una cría que además ni está desarrollada!

- ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?.- Respondió Annie mirándola a los ojos.- Yo no tengo la culpa de gustarle a Kevin, ni tampoco de que él te guste a ti. Y mucho menos la tengo de que te haya rechazado.

Además, tal y como tú misma le gritaste, en el castillo hay muchos chicos deseando estar contigo. Pues fíjate en otro que te corresponda, y listo.

- ¡Pero cómo puedes tener tan poca sensibilidad!.- Exclamó Joan apuntándola con la varita.- ¡Yo no puedo olvidarme de Kevin así como así, estoy enamorada!

- Ése no es mi problema.- Añadió Annie sacando la varita también.- Pero si se te ocurre atacarme, tú serás el problema, y yo no tendré ninguno en afrontarlo.

- ¡Já!.- Dijo Joan riéndose con desprecio.- Como si pudieras algo contra mí. Estoy en tercero Annie, y sé mucha más magia que tú.

- Y qué.- Dijo la niña con seguridad.- Igualmente puedo darte para el pelo.

- Pues no lo harás sola.- Pronunció Harry colocándose al lado de ella.

- Claro que no.- Apoyó Hermione situándose junto al moreno y sirviendo así de escudo, a Annie, protegiéndola de aquella adolescente que miraba con claras intenciones dañinas, a donde estaba la pequeña.

- ¿Y bien?.- Dijo la niña con valentía mirando sin ningún miedo a Joan.- ¿Vas a atacarme o prefieres que sea yo la primera en darte una buena lección?

- ¡Tallantalegra!

- ¡Protego!.- Pronunció Hermione formando un escudo circular que protegió a Annie del hechizo.

- ¡Expelliarmus!.- Dijo Harry haciendo que Joan perdiese la varita y se viera impulsada hacia atrás.

- ¡Carpe Retractum!.- Añadió la castaña produciendo que una especie de látigo se agarrase a la cintura de Joan y la atrajera hasta Hermione.

Quien no perdió tiempo en sujetarla del cuello de la camisa y decirle amenazante…

- Si te vuelvo a ver intentar hacerle daño a mi hija, aunque no sea con magia, te juro Joan Lindon, que no volverás a pronunciar un solo hechizo ni insulto contra ella. Porque te romperé tu jodida boca y hasta la cabeza si es necesario. ¿He sido lo suficiente clara?

- Sí señora Wilks.- Dijo la pelirroja con claro pánico en su rostro.

- Entonces lárgate de aquí.- Hermione la soltó impulsándola hacia atrás. Joan mantuvo el equilibrio para no caer al suelo. Entonces miró a Annie con claro desprecio y replicó…

- No me extraña nada que ella te proteja, después de todo, tú sólo eres una niña rica cuyo único mérito ha sido mejorar las notas gracias a Hermione. Pero no pienses que ella es tu madre de verdad, sólo ejerce de una porque se casó con tu padre ahora muerto. Y a mí me resultas ridícula, Annie Wilks, y más ridículo me parece aún, que digas por el castillo, que la prefecta Granger es tu madre cuando realmente sólo ha hecho una obra de caridad contigo.

- ¡Yo la mato!.- Pronunció Hermione fuera de sí y lanzándose contra Joan, alargando sus brazos con la intención de agarrarla por el cuello de la túnica como si fuese a estrangularla. Pero no llegó a hacerlo porque Harry la sujetó justo a tiempo.

Mientras Potter forcejeaba con la castaña para intentar que se calmara, y de paso darle la oportunidad a la pequeña para que le diese su merecido a la chica, Annie se acercó hasta la pelirroja y le dijo con una seriedad absoluta…

- Tú sí que eres ridícula, Joan Lindon.

Te gusta un chico que te ha rechazado más de una vez, y encima no quieres aceptar que yo le guste y por eso no quiere fijarse en ti.

Entiendo que yo no te caiga bien por haber despertado interés en Kevin. Pero déjame decirte que eso a mí me da igual.

Él no me gusta más que como un buen amigo, y por mí puede tener todas las novias que le apetezca. Como si decide elegirte.

Ahora bien, si vuelves a meterte con mi mamá, y con lo que ella hizo por mí cuando decidió casarse con mi padre, te juro, que no será ella quien te mate, sino yo.

Hermione Granger es mi madre. Para el mundo, desde que ella se casó con mi padre cuando él estaba muriéndose en San Mungo.

Pero para mí, lo es desde que la conocí hace ya ocho meses y empezó a cuidarme y demostrarme cariño, a diario.

¡Y si vuelves a ponerlo en duda o a intentar hacerme daño diciéndome que ella no me quiere o que me cuida por obligación, te juro por lo más sagrado que me convertiré en un monstruo y te haré algo horrible pero de verdad!

¡CON MI MADRE Y EL AMOR QUE SIENTE POR MÍ, NO SE METE NADIE, NADIE, NI SIQUIERA TÚ, ZANAHORIA DE PACOTILLA!

Annie le pegó un puñetazo, Joan se lo devolvió. Y al tener más fuerza que la pequeña, la niña se cayó al suelo tras recibirlo.

Entonces se levantó y arremetió contra la pelirroja dándole un cabezazo en la cadera.

Joan se quejó, pero siguió defendiéndose dándole más golpes a Annie.

Los cuales cesaron en el momento en que Harry Potter le sujetó los brazos con fuerza y le dijo mirándola a los ojos…

- Si vuelves a pegar a mi hija, seré yo quien te hará daño. Y te aseguro que después, no podrás ni mover un músculo aunque sea para pedir ayuda.

Joan tragó saliva, pues tanto las palabras del moreno como su mirada, le indicaban que hablaba muy en serio.

Ella no quería pelearse con el salvador del mundo mágico, y tampoco que él le hiciese daño aunque fuese en defensa de Annie.

Así que hizo lo que creyó adecuado dada la situación. Disculparse.

- Lo siento.- Dijo mirando a Potter.- Me he pasado.- Reconoció con claro miedo en su voz.- He perdido la cabeza, pero no volverá a ocurrir.

- Por tu bien espero que así sea.- Añadió Harry apoyando su varita en la garganta de Joan. Quien ni se atrevió a parpadear.- Y sólo para que te quede claro, Joan Lindon…

Annie Wilks es tanto hija de Hermione Granger, como mía. Puede que ni ella ni yo mismo, la hayamos creado, pero igualmente la queremos como si en realidad fuese nuestra.

Así que no vuelves a cuestionar nunca más, ni siquiera a la misma Annie, el hecho de que tanto Hermione como yo, podamos quererla como una hija. Porque sí lo hacemos.

Y si tú no quieres aceptarlo o entenderlo, por mí bien. Pero no vuelvas a intentar hacerle daño a mi niña con algo tan cruel como lo que le dijiste de que Hermione se casó con el padre de Annie sólo por hacer una obra de caridad.

Porque si me vuelvo a enterar de que tú o cualquier otra persona de Hogwarts le dice a Annie algo tan inhumano, cruel y horrible como eso, tanto tú como quien sea, comprobaréis en carne propia lo que puede hacer el chico que se cargó a Voldemort este verano pasado. ¿Queda claro?

- Sí señor.- Dijo la chica completamente pálida.

- ¿Algo que añadir?.- Cuestionó Harry apretando más la varita contra la garganta de Joan.

- No.- Replicó ella con las lágrimas saltadas de puro miedo.

- Entonces piérdete ahora mismo de mi vista.- Pronunció Potter a sólo milímetros de su rostro.

La pelirroja echó a correr en cuanto sintió cómo Harry liberaba el agarre que había tenido en los brazos de ella. Y mientras él la veía alejarse, sintió cómo dos manos, una grande y otra pequeña, se agarraban a las suyas.

- Bien hecho, Harry.- Dijo Hermione colocándose delante de él, sin soltarle la mano que había agarrado.- Estoy orgullosa de ti.- Pronunció dándole un beso en los labios.- Y además te quiero mucho.- Añadió dándole otro.

- Yo sí que te quiero, Hermione.- Respondió Potter de la misma manera en que se lo dijo, cuando la vio dormida junto al Unicornio. Entonces le devolvió el beso en los labios y escuchó claramente el sonido de un sollozo que no venía de él y tampoco de Hermione.

Harry se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la niña que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y contemplándola con un cariño infinito le dijo con suavidad…

- A ti también te quiero, Annie. Y aunque todavía no esté reconocido en ningún papel oficial, eres mi hija.

La pequeña se tiró en su pecho, abrazándole con fuerza. Liberando más lágrimas mientras decía un "¡Papá!" tan sincero y sentido que hasta Harry sintió cómo una lágrima caía de sus ojos esmeralda.

- Qué.- Pronunció con cariño tocándole el pelo rubio.

- Te quiero mucho.- Dijo Annie mirándole a los ojos.- Y me da igual lo que diga Joan o cualquier otra persona del castillo. Tú y Hermione sois mis padres. Y eso no cambiará nunca aunque haya gente que no quiera entenderlo o aceptarlo.

- Eso es.- Apoyó Hermione agachándose también y mirando a Annie con mucho cariño.- Lo que diga el resto del mundo no es importante, Annie, sólo importa lo que sientas tú.

- Yo siento que os quiero como si realmente fueseis mi familia directa. Y para mí, ser papá y mamá no consiste sólo en un matrimonio que ha tenido hijos y los ha criado, sino cuidar de ellos aunque no sean tuyos.

Es igual que lo de los hijos del corazón.- Pronunció convencida mirando tanto a Harry como a Hermione.- No salen del cuerpo femenino, pero igualmente los sientes como tuyos.

Vosotros para mí, sois padres también del corazón. Ninguno de los dos me ha creado, pero me quiere y protege como si realmente me sintiese como suya.

- "Como si" no, Annie.- Dijo Harry apoyando una mano en el hombro de la pequeña.- Lo hacemos.- Añadió con una sonrisa.- Tú eres nuestra, y lo seguirás siendo aunque te hagas mayor y llegue el día en que tú también seas madre.

- Incluso cuando estés casada, y tengas tu propio marido o hijos a los que querer, cuidar y proteger…- Pronunció Hermione también sonriendo.-

Harry y yo seguiremos a tu lado, como tu papá y mamá, para servirte en todo lo que nos sea posible y en todo lo que nos necesites. Porque ser padre y madre es algo que no termina jamás. Es igual que un trabajo para toda la vida.

- Y mamá y yo vamos a trabajar contigo todos y cada uno de los días que aún te quedan por vivir.- Aseguró Harry.

- No sólo porque sea nuestra obligación.- Dijo Hermione convencida.- Y tampoco porque cuando Harry y yo nos casemos él será tu nuevo padre adoptivo.

- Sino porque ante todo…- Añadió Potter con seguridad.- Te queremos, Annie.

- Mucho.- Dijo Hermione dándole un beso en el cabello rubio.

- No lo olvides jamás.- Pronunció Harry dándole otro beso, pero en la mejilla.

- ¡Yo también os quiero mucho. Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo!.- Exclamó la niña llorando de alegría mientras les abrazaba con fuerza.

Harry y Hermione se miraron sonrientes y sobre todo felices. Ellos se dieron un beso bonito en los labios y cuando se separaron, vieron a Annie retirada de ellos y contemplándoles con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

- Cómo se nota que estáis locos el uno por el otro.- Dijo la pequeña riéndose de manera traviesa y sobre todo feliz.- Además yo tenía razón, mami.- Pronunció mirando a Hermione.- A Harry se le cae la baba cada vez que te mira.- Añadió riéndose por lo bajo.

El moreno lanzó una carcajada, entonces agarró a la niña, y le revolvió el cabello rubio.

La pequeña se rió también, luego se separó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Te quiero papá.- Dijo con amor sincero, mirándole a los ojos verdes.

- Yo también a ti, Annie.- Aseguró Harry pellizcándola suavemente en la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué no buscamos a Kevin y le invitamos a dar un paseo con nosotros?.- Sugirió Hermione con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sí, sí!.- Aplaudió la niña entusiasmada.- ¡Además tenemos que darle las gracias por lo de la enfermería!

- Pues por eso lo dije.- Añadió Hermione en tono de "era obvio".

En medio de Harry y Hermione, y agarrada de sus manos, Annie caminó feliz por Hogsmeade, buscando al chico que tanto quería como amigo.

Cuando le encontraron, vieron que estaba solo y sentado, en una roca grande que había junto a la casa de los gritos.

- ¿Recuerdas esa roca?.- Preguntó Harry en voz baja, a Hermione.

- Sí.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Fue donde tú te sentaste a llorar, cuando te enteraste de la supuesta traición de Sirius, a tus padres.

- Yo estaba oculto por la capa invisible, y aún así me descubriste.

- Bueno era fácil.- Dijo Hermione riéndose por lo bajo.- Tú sollozabas y yo lo escuché. Además, tus pisadas estaban en la nieve y se terminaban delante de la roca.

- De todas maneras…- Continuó Harry colocándose frente a ella.- Me encontraste, Hermione. Y me consolaste. Como sólo tú sabes hacerlo. Y eso es lo único que cuenta para mí.

- Te amo, Harry Potter.- Dijo la castaña con suavidad aproximándose a sus labios masculinos.

- Yo también te amo, Hermione Granger.- Añadió el moreno a punto de capturarlos.

- Pronto seré Potter.- Aclaró ella con una sonrisa bonita.- Y me encantará.- Finalizó dándole varios besos que dejaron a Harry más que feliz.

- ¡Hey Kevin!.- Pronunció Annie con alegría mientras corría hasta él.- ¡He venido a buscarte!.- Dijo una vez que estuvo frente al chico de casi trece años.- ¡Mamá, Papá y yo queremos invitarte a dar un paseo para agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí anoche!.- Terminó con una sonrisa bonita en su rostro pre-adolescente.

- ¿Mamá y Papá?.- Cuestionó el niño con asombro hasta que vio a Harry y Hermione en la distancia, levantándole una mano como saludo.- Ah, claro…- Dijo Kevin con una sonrisa.- Potter y Granger.- Entonces miró a Annie.- Así que la señora Pomfrey tenía razón en lo que me dijo anoche, y finalmente se han dicho lo que sienten el uno por el otro y se han hecho pareja.

- ¡Sí!.- Afirmó la pequeña asintiendo con la cabeza.- ¡Y se van a casar en cuanto termine el cole y entonces Harry será mi padre oficialmente!. ¿No es fantástico?.- Preguntó con ilusión.

- Por supuesto, Annie.- Apoyó el chico que tanto la quería.- Además…- Dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.- Todo Hogwarts sabe lo mucho que tú les quieres, y por eso me alegro más todavía de que ellos sean tus padres. Seguro que a ti, te ha hecho muy feliz.

- ¡Mucho no, millones!

Kevin sonrió animado de verla tan contenta. Él sólo quería lo mejor para ella, aunque fuese tan sólo un niño a punto de cumplir trece años y supuestamente no tuviera la madurez necesaria para saber querer de verdad a alguien del sexo opuesto.

_- "Pero lo hago"_.- Pensó el muchacho mirando con ternura a la pequeña Annie Wilks quien aún le contemplaba sonriente.- _"Yo sé que tú no me quieres como algo más que un buen amigo tuyo, Annie. Pero algún día…espero que eso cambie. Si Harry y Hermione han terminado enamorándose el uno del otro... Quién no me dice a mí que tú también me amarás algún día no muy lejano. __Sólo espero que cuando eso ocurra, no tengas cincuenta años. Porque no sé si podré aguantar tanto tiempo sin ti."_

- ¡Kevin!.- Dijo Annie colocándose más cerca de él.

- ¿Sí, Annie?.- Cuestionó el niño volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿Quieres venir o no con nosotros?

- ¡Ah sí, claro!.- Respondió el chico con ilusión.- ¿Me dejarás…cogerte la mano?.- Preguntó con timidez.- ¿O eso también te molesta?.- Cuestionó sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba a ella que los niños le mostrasen interés como algo más que simples amigos.

- No.- Dijo Annie mirándole con cariño.- Tú y yo somos buenos amigos, Kevin, y es normal que nos demos cariño aunque sea caminando agarrados de la mano.

- Entonces te la cogeré ahora.- Pronunció el chico acercándola a la de la pequeña.- Si a ti no te importa, claro.- Añadió con inseguridad.

Para sacarle de dudas, Annie sujetó su mano y miró a Kevin con una sonrisa especial. Una que sólo reservaba para la gente que ella quería. Como a Harry y Hermione.

El niño notó esa mirada, y por un instante se preguntó si los sentimientos que Annie tenían por él, estaban cambiando a su favor.

Ellos comenzaron a caminar por delante de Harry y Hermione. Quienes los seguían a cierta distancia, también agarrados de una mano.

Y mientras paseaban por los alrededores del pueblo mágico, Kevin sacó valor y le dijo a Annie…

- Yo sé, que tú ahora eres pequeña como para fijarte en los chicos como algo más que simples amigos. Y sé también que tú me consideras tu mejor amigo. Y que por eso confías mucho en mí y…A lo mejor fue eso mismo lo que te llevó a aceptar mi ayuda anoche cuando te caíste por las escaleras, Annie.

Pero quiero que sepas que no lo hice sólo por amistad. Sino por amor.

Él se detuvo, colocándose frente a ella, y la pequeña niña de once años vio cómo Kevin agarraba sus dos manos y le decía mirándola a los ojos…

- Puede que tú creas que todavía soy pequeño para saber bien lo que es estar enamorado o incluso lo que se siente cuando quieres de verdad a alguien, Annie. Pero mi madre siempre me ha dicho que soy muy maduro para mi edad.

Y yo sé que hoy no sientes quererme como algo más que un buen amigo tuyo, pero eso a mí no me importa.

Puedo esperarte todo el tiempo que haga falta, como si son años, me da igual.

Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, porque desde el momento en que te conocí hace sólo ocho meses, tú te ganaste no sólo mi atención sino que también me robaste el corazón. ¿Entiendes lo que intento decirte?

- Ajá…- Pronunció la niña asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Y comprendes también que lo que siento hacia ti, no es sólo cariño de un amigo a su mejor amiga?

- Sí, Kevin. Pero yo ahora no puedo corresponderte.- Dijo la pequeña mirando a Harry y Hermione, en la distancia.- Mi corazón está repartido en ellos.- Añadió señalándoles con un dedo.- Aunque a lo mejor…- Dijo bajando el dedo y volviendo a mirar a Kevin a los ojos verdes y preciosos que él tenía.- Puede que en un futuro, eso cambie. Pero hoy por hoy no.

- Comprendo.

- Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, Kevin, eso no va a cambiar nunca. Lo único que pasa conmigo, es que por el momento, no me atraen los chicos.

No tengo interés en echarme novio ni nada de eso. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

- Por supuesto. ¿Y tú puedes prometerme algo, Annie?

- Lo que sea, Kevin.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Anoche me ayudaste mucho, y quiero recompensarte. Pídeme lo que quieras y si está en mi mano, te lo daré.

- La verdad es que quiero muchas cosas de ti, Annie.- Confesó el chico con clara timidez en su hermoso rostro.- Pero sé que si te las digo, tú te enfadarás conmigo, porque no te gustarán y tampoco querrás cumplirlas. Por eso prefiero callármelas.

Así que lo único que voy a pedirte ahora, aunque seas una niña de tan sólo once años, es que…Pienses en mí cuando decidas fijarte en los chicos.

Me da igual si lo haces a los trece años, que con quince o incluso diecisiete. Como si es a los veinte…

A mí no me importa tu edad, lo único que me preocupa, y también lo que deseo, es que llegue el día en yo pueda gustarte lo suficiente como para que tú y yo seamos algo más que buenos amigos.

- Ah.- Dijo la pequeña comprendiendo a lo que él se refería.- Tú quieres que yo te escoja como novio. ¿Verdad?

- Sí.- Aseguró Kevin asintiendo con la cabeza.- ¿Crees que…sería posible en un futuro?.- Preguntó con algo de inseguridad.

- No lo sé.- Dijo Annie honestamente.- Pero puede ocurrir.- Apoyó con una sonrisa bonita en la cara.- Después de todo, a Harry y Hermione les ha pasado. ¡Y ahora son muy felices de estar juntos!

- Tanto que incluso se van a casar, lo sé. Antes me lo dijiste. Y me alegro mucho por ellos, de verdad.

Pero me alegraré más cuando tú me veas por fin, como algo distinto a tu mejor amigo.

- No te preocupes, Kevin.- Dijo la niña acercándose a él y refugiándose en su pecho masculino.- Si llega el día en que tú me gustes como chico…- Pronunció mirándole a los ojos verdes.- Serás el primero en saberlo.- Prometió Annie poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un beso bonito y suave, en la mejilla.

- Gracias.- Dijo el muchacho de casi trece años, agarrándola de la cintura.- Es una promesa.- Continuó mirándola a los ojos marrones.- No lo olvides.- Añadió con cariño.- Porque yo no lo haré, Annie.- Finalizó tocándole la mejilla con suavidad.

La pequeña sonrió dándole otro abrazo fuerte, y durante un ratito, se quedó así, abrazada a él sin mover un solo músculo salvo para respirar.

Kevin apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior del cabello rubio de Annie. Él cerró los ojos aspirando silenciosamente el olor de su pelo, y sonrió más al notar que tenía fragancia a vainilla.

- Hueles bien.- Dijo susurrando al oído más cercano de Annie.- La verdad es que dan ganas de comerte.- Confesó riéndose un poco.- Es un olor tan dulce como tu carácter, Annie.

- Gracias.- Añadió ella sin retirar la cara de su pecho, donde la tenía apoyada.- Tú también hueles bien, Kevin. Como a menta…Y me gusta.

- Me alegro.

Él dejó sus manos en la espalda de Annie, apretándola más contra sí. Ella no se quejó, sino que lo aceptó con total naturalidad.

A pocos pasos de ellos, Harry y Hermione contemplaban a los dos pequeños, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

- ¿Crees que la historia se repetirá?.- Preguntó el moreno mirando los ojos marrones de la castaña.- ¿Terminarán enamorándose Annie y Kevin?

- No lo sé.- Dijo Hermione aún mirando tanto a Annie como al chico que todavía la abrazaba.- Pero no me extrañaría nada que ocurriese.- Apuntó con una sonrisa.- Y estoy segura de que Annie sería muy feliz con él.

Kevin Wellington tiene casi trece años, y a pesar de su corta edad, ya siente estar enamorado de Annie.

Eso entre otras muchas cosas, demuestra madurez. Y la verdad es que él siempre ha sido muy maduro para la edad que ha tenido.

Supongo que si sus sentimientos no cambian con el tiempo, se harán más grandes e intensos. Y eso desde luego es bueno.

Pero más bueno todavía será que ella le corresponda y se lo diga. Porque entonces hará a Kevin triplemente feliz.

- Eso es verdad.- Aseguró Harry.- Porque yo fui feliz tan sólo con saber que tú me amabas, Hermione. Aunque confieso, que me hace más feliz todavía el que hayamos hecho el amor y también que hayas aceptado ser mi esposa cuando terminemos el colegio.

- Yo también soy feliz por haber compartido contigo esa experiencia única y preciosa, Harry. ¿Has pensado ya en una fecha para la boda?

- No. ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco. Aunque estaría bien que fuese el mismo día de la graduación. Así mis padres estarían presentes, y luego podrían quedarse con Annie mientras tú y yo nos vamos de luna de miel.

Harry sonrió de manera pícara con sólo imaginarse lo mucho que disfrutarían los dos en un lugar paradisíaco donde tuvieran más de un entretenimiento por las mañanas, y muchas noches de pasión en cuanto saliera la luna.

- Conozco esa mirada.- Dijo Hermione con suavidad, rodeándole el cuello con sus manos.- Y no implica nada inocente.- Apuntó riéndose por lo bajo.- Pero es normal, Harry. Porque a mí también me sucede.

- ¿Ah sí?.- Cuestionó el moreno con clara diversión en su voz.- Pues con lo seria que has sido siempre, nadie diría que bajo esa apariencia de sabelotodo responsable y estudiosa, se esconde una mujer completamente apasionada cuando está en la intimidad, con su pareja.

- Yo sólo he sido así contigo, Harry. Te recuerdo que el difunto Ron, me dejó porque según él, yo no sabía complacer a un hombre.

- No pienses en eso ahora, Hermione.- Dijo Harry agarrándola de la cintura con las dos manos.- Además es mentira. Porque anoche…- Comenzó acercándose a uno de sus oídos.- A mí no sólo me complaciste, sino que me volviste loco, completamente loco…de pasión y deseo.- Añadió con voz sensual.- Y si te soy sincero, estoy deseando que volvamos al castillo, para repetirlo en cuanto se haga de noche y Annie esté dormida en su habitación.

- Pervertido…- Dijo Hermione riéndose por lo bajo.- Aunque no sé de qué me extraño, eres un hombre al fin y al cabo. A todos os encanta el sexo.

- A todos no sé, pero a mí desde luego sí. Sobre todo porque sólo lo he practicado contigo. Y no sabes lo mucho que me alegro de que así sea.

- Deja de decirme esas cosas, Harry. Y encima en un lugar público…

- ¿Por qué?.- Cuestionó el moreno con inocencia.- ¿Es que está mal?

- No.- Dijo ella volviendo a reírse.- Es sólo que me hacen efecto, y ahora mismo no estamos en ninguna parte donde tengamos intimidad.

- Siempre podemos volver al colegio y encerrarnos en tu habitación.- Sugirió Potter sonriendo de medio lado y levantando una ceja. Hermione volvió a reírse por lo bajo.

- Eres un encanto, Harry.- Pronunció poniéndose de puntillas para estar a la altura de él.- Un auténtico y verdadero encanto.- Ella lo besó en los labios, y él correspondió sin perder un segundo.

Después, se separaron y volvieron a agarrarse de la mano mientras caminaban con tranquilidad hasta llegar a Annie y Kevin. Quienes ya se habían separado y les esperaban sentados en el suelo, junto a un gran árbol.

- Tienes razón, Annie.- Dijo el niño rubio mirando sonriente a Harry y Hermione.- Se nota a leguas que se quieren con locura. Y sobre todo de verdad.

- Sí.- Dijo la niña feliz.- Y yo doy gracias todos los días de haber tenido la suerte, no sólo de conocerles, sino de terminar con ellos como su hija adoptiva.

- Ellos también tienen suerte de tenerte, Annie.- Pronunció el niño mirándola con un cariño sincero y auténtico en sus ojos verdes.- Como la tengo yo de que seas mi mejor amiga y la única chica que me gusta de verdad.

- Gracias, Kevin.- Dijo Annie poniéndose colorada y mirando la tierra del suelo.

Al ver su sonrojo el niño se rió un poco, entonces le revolvió el pelo rubio. La pequeña protestó pero se rió también.

- ¿Os apetece tomar una cerveza de mantequilla?.- Preguntó Harry una vez que estuvo delante de Annie y Kevin. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y pasaron junto a la castaña y el moreno, lo que les quedaba de tarde, antes de volver al castillo.

* * *

Un mes después, Harry y Hermione se graduaban de Hogwarts. Y la misma tarde de su graduación, acudieron a Hogsmeade para casarse.

Hermione llevaba puesto el vestido plateado de brillo dorado que en su día, le regaló el Unicornio y que tenía un gran valor sentimental para ella debido a que cuando lo recibió, fue la misma noche en la que ella y Harry se declararon su amor e hicieron el amor por primera vez en su habitación de prefecta.

Además, el "tratamiento de belleza" que le hizo el caballo mágico cuando le puso el pelo sedoso con reflejos dorados, se quedó permanentemente en ella. Y desde luego con el vestido, le favorecían muchísimo.

Harry por otra parte, vistió un smoking igual al que usó en el baile del torneo de los tres magos. Aunque ajustado a su nuevo cuerpo, claro. Que era mucho más alto y bien formado que cuando él tuvo catorce años.

Annie, lució un vestido de seda, con un marrón igualito al de sus ojos, con el que por otra parte, los resaltaba bastante.

Ella sonreía feliz mientras veía a sus padres besarse tras haber sido proclamados señor y señora Potter.

Luego, asistió al banquete que se hizo en la posada de Madame Rosmerta y donde estaban personas importantes y cercanas, al moreno y la castaña.

Como por ejemplo Hagrid, la señora Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall y por supuesto los padres de Hermione, quienes se sentían triple mente felices no sólo por el matrimonio, sino también por el embarazo de un mes, de su única hija, y por haber conocido de paso, a esa pequeña tan especial y encantadora, a la que le brillaban los ojos con amor, cada vez que ella pronunciaba "Mamá" cuando miraba a Hermione.

Quien además, en un momento de la cena, sentó a Annie en su regazo y le dio un trozo de pastel nupcial, manchando a posta su nariz. Con lo que provocó, que la pequeña le devolviese el manchurrón y empezaran así una guerra de comida en los que hasta los adultos, se vieron involucrados y en la que se divirtieron de lo lindo.

Al caer la noche, Harry y Hermione se despidieron de Annie. Ella les dio un beso y un abrazo y les deseó pasarlo bien en su luna de miel. Que comenzarían justo al amanecer.

Pues tanto Harry como Hermione cogerían el autobús mágico de Stanley para llegar a Londres y tomar allí un avión que los llevase a Hawaii.

Harry y Hermione no sólo tuvieron una Noche de Bodas hermosa y apasionada, sino también una luna de miel de ensueño, en cualquier sentido romántico y divertido, que se pueda imaginar.

Y dos semanas más tarde, cuando volvieron a Londres y recogieron a Annie de la casa de los padres de Hermione, la niña les contó que durante su ausencia, había estado recibiendo lechuzas con cartas de Kevin donde él le relataba todo lo que iba haciendo durante el verano, y lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

- No hay duda de que ese chico te quiere de verdad, cariño.- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Entendemos que él ahora no te guste más que como tu amigo porque aún eres pequeña, Annie.- Comentó Harry también sonriendo.- Pero si cuando crezcas y empiecen a gustarte los chicos, descubres que te sientes atraída por Kevin o incluso que te has enamorado de él, haz el favor de decírselo. Porque cuando lo oiga, le harás muy feliz.

Puede que incluso tanto, como me sentí yo cuando Hermione dijo que me amaba.

- ¿Y mientras tanto, qué hago papi?.- Preguntó la niña con clara curiosidad.- ¿Le sigo tratando como a un amigo, o le digo otra vez que él no me gusta?

- No.- Dijo Harry.- No hieras sus sentimientos rechazándole a menudo. Tú sólo mantén la amistad con él, Annie.

Kevin es un poco más mayor que tú, y con ello se supone que tiene algo más de madurez. Así que entenderá que tú no sientes lo mismo y no te presionará ni nada parecido, para que tú le aceptes como novio.

- Bueno…él me dijo en Hogsmeade que sólo quería estar conmigo y que me esperaría todo lo que hiciera falta, aunque fuesen años…

- Entonces créetelo.- Apoyó Potter.- Cuando los niños dicen eso es porque lo sienten de verdad. Por otra parte, demuestran mucho respeto por la chica a la que ellos quieren.

- Yo sé que Kevin me respeta mucho. Incluso me ayuda cuando lo necesito. Y otras veces me defiende de la gente que intenta molestarme. Pero realmente, hoy por hoy no siento que le quiera como algo más que a un buen amigo.

A veces pienso en lo que siente por mí y me siento mal. Porque creo que le hago daño al no poder corresponderle. Pero de verdad, es que no me gusta…

Además, yo le dije que actualmente mi corazón estaba repartido en ti y mamá. Pero también le dije que si algún día mis sentimientos por él cambiaban a su favor, él sería el primero en saberlo.

- Entonces lo prometiste.- Intervino Hermione.- Y una promesa es algo serio que debe cumplirse, Annie.

Por lo tanto, si al final es verdad que llega ese día en que te guste Kevin, cumple tu palabra y díselo tú antes de que se lo cuentes a alguien y él pueda enterarse por otra persona.

- Le jodería bastante.- Afirmó Harry.- Porque él espera oírlo de ti. ¿Entiendes, pequeña?

- Sí papá, todo.

- ¿Hay algo más que quieras consultarnos?.- Preguntó Hermione con amabilidad.

- No, mamá. ¿Hacemos tortitas para merendar?.- Cuestionó la niña ilusionada.

- ¡Venga sí!.- Dijo Hermione animada.- ¡Me pido las de chocolate!

- ¡Y yo las de fresa!

- Pues yo las quiero con caramelo.- Pronunció Harry camino de la cocina.- ¿Queréis que las haga?. Me pasé dieciséis años de mi vida, haciendo de cocinero y criado para los Dursleys y por eso sé hacer de todo.

- Bueno.- Dijo la niña mirándole desconfiadamente.- ¡Pero no pegues el chocolate!.- Pronunció como advertencia.- Luego sabe horrible y hay que tirarlo.

Harry se rió por lo bajo, contemplando a su pequeña con ternura, en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

- No te preocupes, Annie, te haré un chocolate tan rico que te lo comerás sin dejar nada en el plato.

- ¡Pero si yo no lo quiero!.- Dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos.- ¡Es mamá la que lo pidió!. ¡A mí sólo me gustan las tortitas con mermelada de fresa!

Harry volvió a reírse, entonces miró a su esposa, que aún no tenía nada abultado el vientre al llevar sólo un mes de embarazo.

- Ya que tú comes para dos…- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.- Te haré bastante chocolate como para tres, para que no te quedes con las ganas por si acaso quieres repetir.

Hermione le dio un beso en los labios a modo de gracias, él se lo devolvió y con la misma entró en la cocina preparándolo todo para el chocolate y las tortitas, mientras que su esposa y la hija adoptiva que ambos tenían, preparaban la mesa.

Después de una rica merienda, Annie se fue a jugar al jardín de la casa que en su día fue de los padres de Harry y que el moreno había heredado junto con la de Sirius, tras la muerte de ambos en distintos años.

La que había tenido en su momento el padre de Annie, también era de ellos. Aunque más concretamente de la niña. Pues Hermione la puso a su nombre tras la muerte del señor Wilks hacía ahora casi tres meses.

Antes de irse de luna de miel, Hermione le había explicado a Annie, que cuando fuese lo suficiente mayor, podría disponer de la casa de su padre como vivienda propia, si así lo que quería. Pues tanto Harry como ella misma no pensaban ocuparla ya que preferían utilizar la de los padres del moreno.

Annie lo entendió, y hasta lo agradeció. Después de todo, la casa de su verdadero padre la sentía más suya que la de Harry y Hermione. Algo que por otra parte, era normal.

Los días siguieron pasando, y la pequeña recibió más cartas de Kevin. Ella también le mandaba respuestas donde le relataba todo lo que hacía tanto con Harry y Hermione como con los padres de ella, a quienes la niña no tenía ningún problema en llamar "Abuelo" y "Abuela". Y ellos a su vez, la trataban como a su verdadera nieta.

Cuando llegó el uno de septiembre, Harry y Hermione fueron al andén nueve y tres cuartos de King Cross para despedir a la pequeña, que había crecido un poco más durante los meses de verano de julio y agosto.

La rubia de ojos marrones se acercó al vagón que ocuparía y dejó su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza en las escaleras de acceso al mismo.

Entonces miró a Harry y Hermione con un amor sincero y tras decirles "Os quiero mucho" les dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y se subió al expreso de Hogwarts.

Que arrancó poco después, y empezó a moverse mientras Annie veía con lágrimas en los ojos, cómo su papá y mamá, se quedaban en la distancia diciéndole adiós con la mano.

Al perderlos de vista, más lágrimas cayeron, ella las retiró con un pañuelo, y de repente, una voz más que conocida para ella, pronunció a uno de sus oídos…

- ¿No se supone que uno llora cuando se gradúa de Hogwarts, por el riesgo que conlleva perder el contacto con los amigos del cole?

- ¡Kevin!.- Dijo la niña con alegría dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Estás más alto!.- Añadió con asombro.- ¡Y más guapo!.- Admitió con los ojos muy abiertos.- Seguro que Joan vuelve a pedirte salir este año.- Comentó con diversión guiñándole un ojo.- ¿Has pensado ya en las nuevas maneras de rechazarla?.- Cuestionó riéndose por lo bajo.

- Pues no.- Admitió el chico tomando asiento delante de ella.- Porque a lo mejor cambio de opinión.- Dijo haciéndose el interesante.- La he visto antes despidiéndose de sus padres y la verdad es que durante las vacaciones se ha puesto súper potente. Está para pedirle un hijo.

- ¡Qué!.- Exclamó Annie indignada.- ¡Eres un guarro!.- Opinó sin ningún tapujo.- ¡Y a mí no me extraña, después de todo eres un chico y todos estáis súper salidos!

- No te enfades Annie.- Dijo Kevin mirándola divertido.- Sólo bromeaba. Tú sabes perfectamente que Joan no me gusta nada. Más bien me repugna.

Además…- Pronunció mirando hacia la ventana.- Tú mejor que nadie sabe que sólo hay una chica por la que estoy realmente interesado, cuyo nombre empieza por A y termina en i.

Al oír aquello, la rubia enrojeció, centrando su vista marrón en el paisaje que se veía por fuera de la ventana del vagón donde los dos estaban sentados.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron casi en silencio. Pues tanto Annie como Kevin hablaron poco y sólo lo necesario.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Annie bajó del tren y Kevin la ayudó con el equipaje.

Ella los dejó en el andén y echó a correr hacia Hagrid cuando le divisó en la distancia.

El semigigante sonrió ampliamente al oír cómo pronunciaban su nombre con alegría.

Él recibió a la niña ya no tan pequeña en estatura, cuando ella corriendo hacia él, tomó impulso y saltó colgándose de su cuello.

Hagrid la agarró de la cintura y entonces sintió un beso fuerte y largo, en su mejilla. Y su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada.

- ¡Cómo me alegro de verte!.- Exclamó Annie dándole otro beso y notando cómo los fuertes brazos de Hagrid la sostenían por encima del suelo que los pies de ella no tocaban.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Annie.- Respondió el buen hombre mirándola de arriba abajo.- Veo que durante el verano has crecido un poco.- Dijo bromeando.

- ¿Sólo un poco?.- Cuestionó la niña con reproche.- ¡Tengo dos cabezas más de altura que hace dos meses, Hagrid!.- Y acercándose al oído más cercano del guardabosque pronunció bajito…- Y me está saliendo pecho. Y hasta me ha venido el periodo. Mamá dice que eso es porque me estoy haciendo mujer.

El semigigante se rió por lo bajo, le encantaba la honestidad brutal que tenía Annie Potter.

Pues desde que Hermione se casó con Harry, El Profeta hizo eco de la noticia titulando la portada "La nueva familia Potter" y justo debajo, incluyeron una foto donde se veía a dos jóvenes felices y sonrientes, agarrando de la mano a una pequeña que los miraba con una expresión más que feliz y hermosa, en su rostro.

El periódico puso también una frase donde dejaba claro los nuevos estados civiles de ambas, con una frase que decía textualmente esto.

"La segunda señora Wilks y su hija adoptiva, pasarán desde ya, a ser Hermione y Annie Potter. Los integrantes del Profeta les damos la enhorabuena y les deseamos lo mejor desde ahora y para siempre."

- ¿Compraste el Profeta, Hagrid?.- Preguntó Annie aún en sus brazos.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo el semigigante guiñándole un ojo.- Una noticia como la de la boda de tus padres y tu nuevo apellido, es algo digno de conservar. Pero no sólo compré uno sino dos, por si tú también querías.

- ¡Ay sí!.- Dijo ella dando dos palmaditas, emocionada.- Mamá está suscrita desde hace años, pero igualmente quiero tener mi propio periódico del día de su boda. Fue estupendo. ¿Verdad?

- No me lo he pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo.- Confesó el guardabosque con una sonrisa divertida.- Sobre todo con la guerra de comida que tú y Hermione empezasteis.

Desde niño no me divertía así, Annie. Gracias por hacerme recordar mi infancia.

- De nada.- Dijo la pequeña mirándole con cariño.- ¿Sabes lo que dijo papá cuando mamá supo que me había venido la regla por primera vez?

- Conociendo a Harry, desde que tenía once años, apuesto a que no fue algo típico o dentro de lo normal.- Dijo Hagrid riéndose por lo bajo.

- Pues no.- Apoyó Annie.- Porque lo que dijo mamá tampoco era normal.

Yo fui al baño. ¿No?. Y claro, al sentarme en el váter vi aquello en mis braguitas. Entonces llamé a Hermione y le dije toda tranquila…"Ya me ha venido, mami". Y ella, en vez de decir algo típico de la sabelotodo que ha sido siempre, se puso a gritar súper emocionada diciendo…"¡Qué bien, mi niña ya es una mujer!"

Entonces salió del baño, y papi se acercó a ella y le preguntó por qué estaba tan contenta y Hermione le respondió… "¡Porque Annie ya es una mujer!"

Y Harry, levantando una ceja, le dijo… "¿Y qué era antes, un extraterrestre?".

Hagrid soltó una carcajada enorme al oír lo último, y pronto, Annie estaba acompañándolo.

Cuando los dos se calmaron, el semigigante la dejó de pie sobre el suelo, ella agarró una de sus manos grandes y le guió hacia donde había dejado su equipaje.

Que estaba siendo custodiado por Kevin quien además, era el único que quedaba en la zona.

Una vez en los botes, Hagrid, Kevin y Annie, charlaron animados mientras se acercaban al castillo.

Luego, asistieron a la elección de los nuevos estudiantes de primer año y cenaron con tranquilidad hasta que se retiraron para irse a dormir cada uno a su dormitorio.

Kevin al de tercero, y Annie al de segundo.

* * *

- ¿Sabes algo de Annie?.- Preguntó Harry nada más llegar del trabajo. Que consistía en entrenador de Quidditch de la liga juvenil.

- Sí.- Dijo Hermione mientras terminaba de preparar la comida.

Su vientre abultado demostraba los ocho meses que llevaba embarazada, y a sólo un mes de que Annie terminase el curso, echó cuentas y supo que el niño nacería a principios de julio.

- Me ha llegado una carta suya esta mañana.- Dijo la castaña removiendo la sopa que estaba preparando.- Aún no la he leído, porque quería esperarte. La he dejado en la mesa del Salón.

Harry fue hasta allí y la llevó a la cocina para leerla en voz alta delante de su esposa.

"¡Hola mamá, hola papá!. ¡Me lo estoy pasando súper bien este curso!.

¡Estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas, y lo que más me gusta es asistir a las clases de Hagrid!

Él y yo somos muy amigos. Nos lo contamos todo y a menudo tomo té en su cabaña.

A veces también se viene Kevin. ¡Que se ha puesto guapísimo durante el curso!

Bueno, él ya era guapo antes. Pero durante el verano pasado y los meses de Hogwarts está…en fin, no digo lo que pienso por si papá lee la carta y se enfada conmigo.

¡Papá no vayas a mosquearte. Tú sabes que eres el hombre más guapo y atractivo de todo el mundo. No sólo del mágico!.

En fin. La cosa está en que a Kevin le persiguen un montón de chicas, pero él siempre las rechaza a todas.

Por lo visto sigue obsesionado conmigo…

Bueno, no sé si obsesionado es la palabra, pero que le gusto yo y punto, sí que lo sé.

A veces me cansa que me lo diga tanto, pero supongo que es normal que él lo haga.

La cosa está en que he pensado, si no os importa, claro, que podría invitarle a casa, este verano.

Porque después de todo sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y me gusta pasar tiempo con él.

¿Os importaría mucho contestarme rápido y hacerme saber si puedo o no invitarle, unos días con nosotros?

Esperando vuestra respuesta, se despide con mucho cariño, vuestra hija…Annie Potter."

- ¿Qué te parece?.- Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione.- ¿Le invitamos o qué?

- Pues claro.- Apoyó la castaña con una sonrisa.- No creo que sea malo, Harry. Annie y Kevin sólo son buenos amigos.

- Pero él se muere por ella…

- Y sabe perfectamente que ella pasa olímpicamente de eso.

- Pero siguen siendo un chico y una chica bajo un mismo techo…

- Que está ocupado por dos padres más que protectores y defensivos de esa niña que cada día, es menos pequeña.

- Vale Hermione, lo capto. Igualmente me produce desconfianza sobre Kevin. Pero sé perfectamente que Annie no le dará pie a nada que ella misma no quiera.

- Y de momento no quiere ni por asomo, ser la novia de Kevin. Así que podemos estar tranquilos aunque ambos duerman en la misma casa, Harry.

- Podríamos poner a Kevin en la habitación de abajo. Con algún perro guardián delante de su puerta. Para que nos avise si al niño se le ocurre hacer una escapadita nocturna al dormitorio de nuestra única hija…

Hermione se rió por lo bajo, entonces retiró la sopa del fuego, lo apagó y dijo mirando a su marido…

- Incluso bajo esta faceta celosa-protectora-paternalista hacia los hombres interesados en Annie, me encantas, Harry.

- Pues tú me encantas de cualquier manera, Hermione.- Él se acercó hasta ella y le plantó un montón de besos que la dejaron alucinada.

De repente, tanto Harry como Hermione notaron una patada en el vientre de la castaña. Ella volvió a reírse animada.

- ¿A que más que mago nos sale futbolista?.- Dijo con diversión.

- Mago será por mucho fútbol que juegue…- Apoyó Harry tocando la barriga de Hermione y notando otra nueva patada.- Aunque desde luego, el niño promete.

¿Te lo imaginas jugando un partido de la Eurocopa y saltando más de lo normal para meter uno de esos goles que pasan a la historia?

- Me lo imagino haciendo muchas cosas, Harry, no sólo esa.

Aunque estoy segura que todas serán iguales de asombrosas y especiales, que las que ha hecho siempre su padre.- Hermione volvió a besarle, Harry correspondió.

- Vamos a comer.- Dijo él sirviendo dos platos de sopa.- Que me muero de hambre.- Entonces miró a Hermione de una forma especial.- Luego podemos ser nosotros el postre, ya que Annie no está y tenemos la casa para todo lo que nos apetezca. Como si es hacer el amor durante horas.- Comentó con una voz sensual, volviendo a besar a su esposa.

A quien encontraba más hermosa aún, desde que estaba embarazada de su primer hijo natural.

Hermione y Harry se mimaron un poco, luego comieron e hicieron lo que propuso el moreno sobre el postre.

Y cuando ambos estuvieron relajados en su cama, tras su sesión amatoria, se miraron a los ojos y se dijeron un "te amo" tan sincero como el que pronunciaron la noche en la que ambos se declararon su amor y perdieron la virginidad como entrega al otro, de ese mismo amor.

Días después, llegó otra carta de Annie donde les decía lo contenta que estaba por haberlas dejado, invitar a Kevin.

Ellos pasaron un verano estupendo junto al muchacho, que cada vez gustaba más tanto a Harry como a Hermione. Y por el que además, sentían una misma opinión en la que aseguraban, que no podía haber otro chico mejor para Annie, que ése.

Sobre todo porque se veía a leguas que él adoraba a la niña. Y que ante todo la respetaba muchísimo. Tanto, que sólo buscaba complacerla. Y hasta hacía cosas que no le gustaban o apetecían, sólo para darle el gusto de lo que ella quisiera. Aunque fuese algo tan aburrido como leer un libro.

Pues Annie había cogido la costumbre de ser una devoralibros como Hermione, desde el momento en que comprobó, que a través de la lectura, avanzaba muchísimo más en la magia.

Y sobre todo, porque también leía cosas que no tenían relación con la magia sino con los libros muggles donde uno podía divertirse, o incluso llorar o suspirar si se trataba de un libro romántico donde los protagonistas vivían una historia de amor de ensueño.

* * *

Los años siguieron pasando, y tanto Harry, como Hermione, Annie y el pequeño niño fruto del amor del moreno y la castaña, que dicho de paso era igualito a Harry sólo que sin el defecto en la vista…

Demostraron día a día a cada uno de ellos, que por mucho que hubiera gente que dijera que los hijos de otros no podían quererse o sentirse como tuyos, no era cierto.

Porque la familia Potter no sólo estaba unida, sino que se quería muchísimo y se lo demostraban cuidando unos de los otros con absoluto cariño, dedicación y entrega.

Annie además, se había convertido en una chica preciosa con un cuerpo estilizado que levantaba los suspiros de más de la mitad de los chicos del castillo.

Era igual que en las películas, ella pasaba por un pasillo, y el silencio masculino se hacía ipso-facto. Y mientras la contemplaban con la boca abierta por el asombro, más de uno dejaba caer por accidente algún libro, pergamino o incluso el caramelo que tuviesen en la boca.

Pero a ella, todo eso, le daba igual. Pues su prioridad, al igual que fue característico en su madre, era aprobar el curso con buenas notas y de paso, hacer ganar a Gryffindor los máximos puntos posibles para hacerles ganar la copa de la casa. Que siempre conseguían al finalizar el curso.

Por otra parte, y a pesar de que Annie hubiese crecido y perdido con ello, gran parte del infantilismo y espontaneidad que tanto la caracterizaban cuando era pequeña...

Seguía conservando una honestidad brutal que la llevaba a decir libremente lo que pensaba, y poseía también ese lado cariñoso que demostraba sólo por quienes ella sentía un verdadero aprecio.

Como a Hagrid, la señora Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall (que seguía siendo la directora) y por supuesto Kevin.

Que cuando Annie pasó a sexto, él ya estaba en séptimo, y sabía de sobras que al terminar Hogwarts, se tiraría nueve meses sin verla.

Porque desde luego volvería a hacerlo durante el verano, ya que Kevin, desde que fue invitado por primera vez cuando Annie tenía doce años, se convirtió en un inquilino permanente durante todos los meses de julio que vinieron después en los años siguientes al segundo curso de Annie.

Kevin siguió visitando a Annie durante julio, incluso cuando ella cumplió los dieciséis y pasó después a sexto y penúltimo curso en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería donde ya era más que popular, a pesar de que aún no se hubiera echado un solo novio, ni le hubieran dado su primer beso en los labios, ni si quiera por accidente o como parte de un juego.

Pues ella además, pasaba de esos "juegos estúpidos donde los chicos y las chicas dejan salir sus hormonas calenturientas", como ella misma solía decirle a Kevin.

El cuál, se reía siempre muchísimo al oírla realizar razonamientos semejantes, aunque en el fondo, se alegraba enormemente de que ella siguiera sin haberse besado con un solo chico, de los de su edad o incluso superior.

Annie por otro lado, se había convertido en una bruja extraordinaria, igual de eficiente y sabia que su madre, Hermione, quien aún era muy recordada en Hogwarts además de admirada.

Aunque no todo era perfecto en la existencia estudiantil de Annie Potter, pues seguía siendo un poco lenta con los deberes, y a menudo necesitaba ayuda para poder realizarlos. Igual que le ocurría a Harry cuando era estudiante.

Y si Harry tiraba de Hermione para hacer hasta las redacciones, Annie lo hacía de Kevin.

Pues él siempre estaba dispuesto no sólo a pasar tiempo con ella, sino a echarle todas las manos que hicieran falta para que ella no se atascara en los estudios y se quedase atrás o incluso repitiendo un curso.

Una tarde, estaban sentados los dos frente al fuego de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y ella le preguntó al chico que se había vuelto guapísimo y más que atractivo durante los años…

- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, cuando no estés aquí el próximo curso, Kevin?

- Encontrar a otra persona que te ayude con los deberes, Annie. Seguro que no te costará, después de todo, eres la chica más popular de Gryffindor.

- Eso a mí me da igual. Además, los admiradores nunca son buenos profesores particulares.

Las chicas se pasan el tiempo haciéndome preguntas sobre qué hacer para estar más guapa o qué champú usar para tener un pelo tan brillante como el mío y cosas así.

Yo estoy harta de decir que no uso potingues de belleza, ni hechizos ni tampoco champúes especiales. Pero ellas no me creen.

Y si hablo sobre los pocos chicos con los que he intentado relacionarme, aparte de ti, entonces termino de horrorizarme.

Todos excepto tú, en algún momento de nuestra amistad, aunque sea haciendo los deberes, intentan propasarse conmigo, y al final tengo que hechizarles o pegarles para que me dejen tranquila.

Kevin se rió por lo bajo al escuchar lo último, en su interior, sabía que ella decía la verdad y le encantaba comprobar de paso, cómo aún habiendo pasado seis años y medio en Hogwarts, Annie seguía sin echarse novio.

_- "Ni siquiera quiere tener una relación conmigo"_.- Pensó con algo de tristeza.- _"Aunque supongo que es normal. Después de todo, ella me ve más como un hermano que como un chico. Hay que joderse…_

_Aunque sin duda sería peor que me viese como a uno de sus acosadores. De los que por cierto, me he tirado siete años y medio, librándome de ellos._

_Sin contar por supuesto con los que se ha quitado de encima, la propia Annie, claro…_

_Y luego dicen por ahí, que no es hija de su madre, qué va. _

_Por eso es igual de eficiente y peligrosa en la magia, que Hermione. Porque no se parece en nada a ella._

_En el físico desde luego no, pero en lo mandona, sabelotodo y repelente, son igualitas._

_Eso sí…Annie tiene un encanto especial que es sólo y exclusivamente de ella. Y por eso me gusta más todavía."_

- Oye Kevin…¡Kevin!

- ¿Qué?. Ah, perdona, pensaba en mis cosas. ¿Decías?

- Nada concreto, sólo te estaba llamando. En fin…¿Has pensado ya lo que harás cuando termines Hogwarts?. Sobre la carrera mágica, el trabajo y todo eso…

- Ah, sí…Me gustaría prepararme para profesor.

- ¿De qué?

- Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Así podría empezar ayudando a Hagrid y de paso aprendiendo mucho de él.

- Seguro que Hagrid estaría encantado de tenerte por aprendiz.- Apoyó ella con una sonrisa que hizo bailar en secreto, el estómago del muchacho.-

A ti siempre te ha querido mucho. Aunque no tanto como a mi padre.- Finalizó con una mirada nostálgica en sus preciosos ojos marrones. Que también le encantaban a Kevin. Como todo lo que formaba parte de ella.

- Y para ti, Harry sigue siendo el hombre más guapo que existe en el mundo. ¿Verdad?.- Preguntó el rubio sabiendo lo mucho que admiraba Annie, a Potter.

- Pues sí.- Dijo ella con seguridad.- Aunque también conozco otro hombre, que es igual de guapo y encantador, que mi padre.

- ¿Le conozco?.- Preguntó Kevin con curiosiodad y también celos, aunque lo ocultase en su tono de voz.

- Sí.- Dijo Annie riéndose por lo bajo.- Le tengo sentado a mi lado ahora.- Añadió riéndose otro poco.

Pero esa revelación no produjo diversión en Kevin, sino más bien sentir un atisbo de esperanza de que por fin, Annie se hubiese fijado en él como algo más que su mejor amigo.

Él agarró sus manos, y mirándola con seriedad, a los ojos, le preguntó…

- ¿Yo te gusto, Annie?.- _"Por favor dime que sí, dime que sí. Y te demostraré enseguida, por qué llevo siete años y medio rechazando a todas las chicas de Hogwarts."_

- ¡Pues claro!.- Dijo ella animada. A Kevin se le iluminó el rostro de repente.- ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!. ¿Cómo no ibas a gustarme si sólo a ti te lo cuento todo?

Y volvió a apagársele tras escuchar ese "mejor amigo" que llevaba oyendo todos sus años de estudiante.

Sintiéndose nuevamente decepcionado, el chico Gryffindor se puso en pie y abandonó la Sala Común sin decirle adiós a Annie.

Quien se quedó contemplándole sin entender bien por qué había reaccionado así, cuando él sabía de sobras que ella sólo le veía como un buen amigo, aunque pudiese reconocer su atractivo, que además era enorme.

Porque si cuando Annie pasaba cerca de algún grupo de chicos, todos se quedaban mirándola con la boca abierta por el asombro, aunque sólo llevase puesto su uniforme del colegio…

Kevin despertaba suspiros tontos y miradas soñadoras, en las féminas del castillo, que se quedaban como idotas cada vez que le veían enfundado en ropa deportiva cuando él jugaba al Quidditch o incluso cuando vestía la túnica de prefecto para hacer sus guardias nocturnas.

Pero a él le daba igual las muchísimas admiradoras que tuviera, o las miles de citas que le propusieron durante siete largos años. Porque a él, sólo le gustaba una.

La misma mujer que primero conoció siendo una niña de once añitos y más tarde se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

_- "Y ése ha sido mi error."_- Pensó el rubio mientras le daba una patada a una piedra y la lanzaba al agua del lago negro donde moraban las sirenas que siete años atrás, mordieron a Potter transformándole durante dos meses, en algo parecido a ellas.

- Debería dejar de pensar en ella y seguir con mi vida.- Se dijo así mismo mientras contemplaba el lago negro.- No tiene caso que siga enamorado de alguien que no me corresponde.

Pero es que…me gusta tanto…¡tantoo!. Que por mucho que lo intento, no consigo sacármela de la cabeza.

¡Maldición!.- Exclamó frustrado dejándose caer en el suelo pedregoso junto a la orilla.- ¡Pero por qué no puedes amarme, Annie!.- Dijo lanzando otra piedra, esta vez con la mano.- ¿TAN DIFÍCIL TE RESULTA?.- Gritó al vacío. Entonces agachó el rostro y liberó más de una lágrima.

Kevin pasó llorando un buen rato, liberando así la frustración y tensión que sentía por el amor que le profesaba a Annie y que además, no era correspondido.

Cuando consideró que había pasado un tiempo suficiente, se levantó y volvió al castillo. Donde pasó lo que le quedaba de tarde, jugando al ajedrez con uno de sus amigos.

* * *

- ¡Hey Harry!.- Dijo Hermione desde la cocina.- ¡Acaba de llegar otra carta de Annie!. ¡Ven a leérmela, por favor, tengo las manos ocupadas. Estoy dándole la cena a James!

Su marido cumplió la orden de inmediato. Y en el momento que tuvo desplegado el trozo de pergamino, comenzó a pronunciarlo.

"¡Hola mamá, Hola papá!. ¡Tengo que deciros algo preocupante para mí!.

Kevin termina este junio Hogwarts y…no sé si le veré de nuevo el próximo curso.

Presiento que le voy a extrañar muchísimo.

La cosa es, que le pregunté qué quería hacer con su vida y me dijo que le gustaría ser profesor en Hogwarts, de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Yo le apoyé y le dije que a Hagrid le encantaría tenerle de aprendiz. Entonces él sonrió y le pareció una buena idea.

Pero luego me preguntó si seguía pensando que papá era el hombre más guapo y encantador del mundo entero.

¡Y yo le contesté que sí, pero que también había otro que me parecía de la misma manera!

Y cuando me preguntó su identidad, le hice entender que era él.

¡Entonces Kevin me agarró de las manos y mirándome a los ojos me preguntó si a mí me gustaba!

¡Y claro que lo hace, es guapísimo además de mi mejor amigo, pero yo no estoy enamorada de él, y sé que eso es lo que espera oír!

Así que le dije que por supuesto me gustaba porque por algo era mi mejor amigo y yo siempre le contaba todo.

Pero esa respuesta no le gustó, creo que le decepcionó escucharla.

Ahora me evita, lo hace desde ayer en que le dije eso…

¡Y yo no lo soporto. No entiendo por qué se está alejando de mí. Sólo queda un mes para que él termine Hogwarts y presiento que después de su marcha, no volveré a verle nunca más!

¡Y seguro que tampoco quiere venir a casa durante el verano!. ¡Y entonces perderé al mejor amigo y más íntimo y en quien más confío, de todos los que han pasado a lo largo de mis dieciséis años de vida!

¡Y yo no quiero perderle, no quiero!. Pero tampoco quiero decirle algo que no siento…

¡Por favor ayudadme, dadme algún consejo para no perder a Kevin!. ¡No sé qué hacer y estoy desesperada, y muy deprimida!

Estoy llorando desde entonces…¡Y no puedo parar!. ¡En clase me aguanto lo suficiente para fingir que estoy igual de feliz que siempre, pero por dentro me siento morir y no entiendo por qué!

¡Papi, Mami!. ¡Por favor, decidme algo!. ¡Tengo un montón de emociones confusas en mi interior y no consigo aclararme con ninguna!

Como esto siga así…durante el verano, más que una hija vais a tener a un vegetal que camina, respira y come. Pero nada más.

Esperando vuestra respuesta pronto… Se despide de vosotros, vuestra hija…Annie Potter.

P.D. ¿Cómo está James?. ¿Ha crecido mucho?. Un beso fuerte."

- Parece ser que está hecha un lío.- Dijo Hermione partiéndole otro trozo de carne a su hijo de seis años y medio.

- Pues sí.- Apoyó Harry mirando cómo comía su pequeño Clon.- ¿Y no será que lo que le ocurre es, que se ha enamorado de Kevin y por lo que sea, es incapaz de verlo?

- Es posible.- Afirmó Hermione rellenando el vaso de agua de James.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros, Hermione?. ¿Le escribimos a Annie y le decimos que se deje de tonterías, abra los ojos de una vez y le diga al rubio, lo que siente por él?

- No creo que eso le sirva, Harry. Ella debe darse cuenta por sí misma. Y desde luego no lo hará mientras esté deprimida o agobiada.

Lo mejor que podemos decirle, es que no se agobie con lo de Kevin y se centre en terminar bien el curso.

Y luego cuando Annie esté en casa, le daremos todas las charlas psicológicas que debamos, pero no antes.

Porque desde aquí, no podemos mirarla ni observarla para ver lo que siente respecto a Kevin.

Además, tampoco lo haremos si él no está con nosotros.

Por lo tanto…escríbele al chico y dile que se venga a casa en cuanto termine Hogwarts. Dile también que es urgente y que no pase por casa de sus padres si no es necesario.

Cuanto antes hablemos con él y escuchemos su versión, mejor.

- Como siempre has pensado en todo.- Dijo su marido con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y cuándo no?.- Cuestionó su esposa con otra.- Muy bien, James.- Dijo ella dándole un beso a su hijo, en la cabeza.- Te lo has comido todo. Estoy contenta. Ahora dale un beso a papá y dile buenas noches. Nos vamos a dormir.

El pequeño se bajó de la silla y se acercó hasta Harry, quien le cogió en brazos en cuanto su hijo los extendió hacia él.

Potter le dijo a Hermione que él le acostaría, y la castaña entonces se quedó recogiendo la cocina.

Luego cenó junto a Harry, quien, tras meditarlo un rato, le dijo a Hermione que haría lo que ella había recomendado y le escribiría a Kevin cuanto antes.

La respuesta del muchacho llegó al día siguiente. Y tanto Harry como Hermione, se alegraron al saber, que Kevin estaba de acuerdo en acudir al hogar en cuanto se hubiera graduado del colegio.

Annie sin embargo, no estaba nada feliz ni mucho menos mejor.

Sentía un dolor enorme al comprobar que Kevin seguía evitándola todo lo posible. Y la respuesta de sus padres en la carta que los dos le mandaron, no la ayudó en lo absoluto a sentirse aliviada.

Ellos sólo le pusieron… "No te agobies ahora, céntrate en aprobar el curso y cuando estés en casa, hablaremos de Kevin todo lo que quieras. Con cariño, Papá y Mamá."

Annie sabía que esa respuesta escueta y directa, significaba que el problema era mucho mayor de lo que ella creía.

Porque tanto Harry como Hermione, estaban acostumbrados a escribirles cartas tan largas como las que ella solía mandarles.

Y desde luego, la última que le habían enviado, más que carta, era un telegrama muggle.

Entonces se dijo así misma, que sus padres siempre tenían razón. Y que lo mejor era seguir su consejo y no agobiarse antes de tiempo.

Porque además, desde que pensaba en Kevin y el desasosiego que le produciría su marcha definitiva de Hogwarts, no conseguía concentrarse en nada y se volvía más patosa de lo que antes había sido.

El día de la graduación, ella vio cómo Kevin no sólo se graduaba sino también con honores. Pues había sacado las notas más altas de su promoción.

Annie sintió una lágrima caer cuando pensó que el chico, al igual que su madre, había sido el estudiante más brillante, sabio, inteligente y aplicado, de su curso en Gryffindor.

Y cuando llegó el momento de la ceremonia final, y le escuchó pronunciar el discurso, y darle las gracias a todas las personas que durante años le habían apoyado…

Él la miró a los ojos pero no incluyó su nombre entre otros que sí pronunció.

Annie sintió entonces que en vez de lágrimas, tenía cataratas que descendían a velocidad por sus orbes marrones.

Y para que nadie la viese llorar tanto, salió corriendo y se perdió por los Terrenos del Lago.

Pensando tanto en Kevin, su marcha, como en el hecho de que fuese un desagradecido por no haberse acordado de ella, en el último día, más importante en la vida de estudiante de él.

Que además no era un chico cualquiera, sino su mejor amigo, y encima se suponía que estaba enamorado de ella. Por algo se lo había dicho durante los últimos seis años y medio que llevaba ella en el colegio.

Primero como un niño y una niña que se conocen por casualidad, y se caen bien. Luego como dos pequeños que se hacen amigos y más tarde como un chico y una chica que se cuentan todo lo que les importa o incluso el último cotilleo que ha llegado a sus oídos.

Y cuando más enfrascada estaba en descargar su decepción y frustración, escuchó claramente el sonido de la voz de alguien, que Annie conocía de sobras.

- Venga Kevin…- Dijo la chica con voz seductora y aproximándose a él.- Yo sé perfectamente que Annie te ha rechazado. Lleva haciéndolo los siete años que has pasado aquí.

¿Por qué no la olvidas y te centras en mí?. Después de todo…tú volverás el año que viene para ser aprendiz de Hagrid. Él mismo me lo ha dicho esta mañana.

- _"¿Qué?"_.- Pronunció Annie con furia en su cabeza.- _¿Linda Fiore, la chica más frívola del castillo, sabe antes que yo, la mejor amiga de Kevin, que él va a quedarse en Hogwarts para aprender junto a Hagrid?. _

_¡Y a mí por qué no me lo ha dicho él, a ver!. ¡Si soy su mejor amiga!. ¡Y por qué deja que Linda tontee con él si se supone que a Kevin sólo le gusto yo!._

_¡Todos los hombres son iguales, unos malditos embusteros que sólo buscan encandilar a las chicas para luego aprovecharse de ellas!._

_¡Seguro que dentro de nada, él la besará. Y entonces comprobaré que también es mentira que me haya estado esperando para saber lo que siente, al besarme, por primera vez en su vida!_

_¡Maldito seas, Kevin, maldito seas mil veces!_

- ¡TE ODIO!.- Pronunció claramente Annie, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y rabia, mirando a los ojos verdes de Kevin, que la vio aparecer tras un árbol cercano, y de paso se quedó muerto de asombro cuando la vio llorar y gritarle que le odiaba.

- ¡Annie!.- Exclamó el chico al verla salir corriendo echa un mar de lágrimas.- ¡Espera, no te vayas!.

Él quiso seguirla, pero Linda se lo impidió agarrándole de un brazo, tirando de él y encerrándolo en un abrazo fuerte.

Entonces ella lo besó en los labios, y cuando Annie volvió la cabeza para ver si Kevin la seguía, contempló cómo él besaba a Linda. O al menos eso fue lo que ella pensó.

Sintiéndose más furiosa aún, Annie dejó escapar un grito de rabia que pronunció mirando al agua del lago negro. Y mientras ella corría, una ola grande se levantó, salpicando tanto a Kevin como a Linda, que quedaron empapados de la cabeza a los pies.

- Maldita chica presumida y tonta…- Dijo la morena mirando la silueta corredora de Annie, desde la distancia.- Cómo se nota que no soporta que las demás nos acerquemos a ti, Kevin.- Añadió con claro desprecio mientras seguía contemplando a Annie, que cada vez era más pequeña por culpa de la lejanía.- No sé qué es lo que pretende. ¿Qué te quedes soltero el resto de tu vida?. ¿Y para qué, para que estés disponible si algún día decide fijarse en ti?. Pues vaya mujer egoísta…

- ¡Cállate Linda!.- Exclamó Kevin dando dos pasos hacia atrás y alejándose así, de ella.- ¡Y no hables así de Annie. Tú no la conoces tan bien como yo!.

¡Ella es una chica encantadora, y una bruja extraordinaria. Capaz de manipular los elementos con sólo concentrarse o dejar salir su rabia. Mira lo que hizo con la ola del agua!.

¿Acaso eso es un ejemplo de que ella sea torpe o incluso tonta?. ¡Yo no lo creo!. ¡Lo que sí creo es que tú eres horrible, y no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí ni tampoco a besarme!. ¡Me has robado mi primer beso, Linda. Y desde luego, no lo reservaba para ti, sino para Annie!

- Pues vete con ella si tanto te gusta, Kevin. Pero no esperes que te reciba con los brazos abiertos. Después de todo, tú nunca le has gustado como hombre, sino como amigo. Y no creo que eso cambie, porque tu querida Annie, es incapaz de querer a ningún hombre que no sea su padre.

A lo mejor es porque realmente, no le ve como un padre sino como algo más. Puede que incluso, esté liada con él sin que Hermione lo sepa.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa pérfida.

Al oír eso, Kevin le pegó una bofetada tan fuerte, que impulsó a Linda unos pasos atrás, y no contento con la agresión, le soltó en medio de gritos potentísimos…

- ¡PERO CÓMO TE ATREVES A SUGERIR UNA BARBARIDAD SEMEJANTE!.- Exclamó hecho una furia.- ¡QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ, QUE TE OIGO PRONUNCIAR UN DISPARATE DE ESE CALIBRE QUE ADEMÁS ES MENTIRA!.- Él la agarró del cuello de su túnica, Linda tragó saliva.- ¡Y COMO VUELVAS A PRONUNCIAR UNA SOLA PALABRA CONTRA ANNIE, AUNQUE SEA CUANDO YO NO ESTÉ PRESENTE...!

¡TE JURO LINDA FIORE, QUE CONVERTIRÉ TU EXISTENCIA EN UN INFIERNO DE TAL CALIBRE, QUE ACABARÁS PIDIÉNDOME PERDÓN INCLUSO DE RODILLAS!.

¿HE SIDO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARO?

- Sí Kevin.- Dijo la chica con claro miedo en su rostro casi adulto.

- ¡PUES QUÍTATE DE MI VISTA INMEDIATAMENTE!. ¡MEJOR ME VOY YO!

Pronunciando lo último, Kevin salió corriendo y se fue en la misma dirección que había tomado Annie. Que no era otra que la que conducía al embarcadero donde estaban las barcas que siempre llevaban a los estudiantes, cuando llegaban al castillo tras su regreso de las vacaciones de verano y también cuando ingresaban a Hogwarts por primera vez.

* * *

"Regreso ahora mismo a casa".- Escribió Annie hecha un mar de lágrimas, en el embarcadero de las barcas de Hogwarts.- "Lo haré en un Threstal. Hagrid me subirá en uno. Un beso fuerte. Annie."

Al cerrar el pergamino y sujetarlo con una cinta que ató a una pata de una lechuza sobre un trozo de muro, le dijo dónde debía entregarlo, y con la misma, la vio emprender el vuelo.

Las lágrimas de Annie siguieron cayendo mientras veía alejarse a la lechuza. Y mientras lloraba, se dejó caer sentada, en la madera del embarcadero.

Sin suponer ni por un instante, que en breves momentos, se encontraría con el culpable de su alteración. El cuál, pronunció su nombre en cuanto la vio desde la distancia que todavía corría.

- ¡Annie!.- Dijo Kevin aproximándose a ella.- ¡Annie Potter!.- Pronunció con más fuerza cuando la vio levantarse y prepararse para salir corriendo otra vez.- ¡Espera, no huyas de mí!.- Ordenó al contemplar cómo ella ya se había puesto en marcha. Entonces sacó la varita y la apuntó a la cintura de Annie.- ¡CARPE RETRACTUM!.

Un látigo de energía apareció, enroscándose en la cintura de la rubia, quien se vio impulsada hacia atrás sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

Pronto, estaba sujeta por los brazos de Kevin, quien desde atrás, la agarraba con fuerza para impedirle el escape.

- ¡Suéltame!.- Gritó Annie hecha una furia intentando forcejear para liberarse.- ¡Quítame las manos de encima, Kevin, me estoy enfadando seriamente!. ¿Quieres que convoque un rayo y te caiga en lo alto?

- No serás capaz.- Dijo el chico tras sus oídos.- Siempre te han dado pánico. Por eso te caíste por las escaleras aquella vez en que te encontré tumbada en el suelo de piedra. ¿Te acuerdas?.- Cuestionó con suavidad, al recordar algo que para él era muy especial. Pues fue la primera vez que pudo servir de ayuda realmente a Annie, en algo que ella necesitaba.

- ¡Cómo voy a olvidarlo!.- Pronunció la chica hecha una furia aún de espaldas a Kevin.- ¡Yo estaba aterrada, y tú me consolaste. Y también cuidaste de mí llevándome a caballito, a la enfermería!. ¡Y por primera vez desde que te conocí, pensé que no eras tonto sino más bien un encanto. Y durante seis años y medio de mi vida, he pensado eso y otras muchas cosas buenas de ti!

¡Pero ahora no las pienso, ni tampoco las siento, porque tú me has demostrado que no eres distinto a los otros chicos que también aseguraban quererme y luego se morreaban con la primera chica que se les ponía a tiro!.

¡Igual que has hecho tú con Linda Fiore, que dicho sea de paso, es una guarra que se ha liado con medio castillo sólo para que los chicos, la consideren atractiva!

- ¿Y por esto estás celosa?.- Cuestionó Kevin con una sonrisa que Annie no vio, al estar de espaldas a él.

- ¡Yo no estoy celosa, Kevin!.- Dijo ella aún sin mirarle.- ¡Para sentir celos debes sentir atracción por la persona, y yo no la siento por ti!. ¡No de esa manera!

- Mientes.- Dijo el chico rubio con seguridad.- Si de verdad yo te resultase indiferente, te daría igual con qué chica me besara o incluso el número con las que lo hiciera.

Tú dirás lo que quieras, Annie, pero yo sé que estás celosa porque en el fondo, te gusto, aunque no lo quieras reconocer porque estás muy enfadada conmigo.

¿Y sabes lo que te digo?.- Añadió acercándose más a uno de sus oídos.- Que yo también te quiero.- Dijo con un cariño sincero en su voz varonil.- Y además te amo.

Él le dio un beso a la parte superior del cabello rubio de Annie. La cuál, lloró más todavía.

- Eso también es mentira.- Dijo la chica sollozando claramente.- Porque si lo hicieras…no te habrías besado con Linda.

- Yo no la besé.- Aseguró Kevin.- Ella fue la que me besó a mí. Pero yo no correspondí, Annie. Más bien la acusé de haberme robado mi primer beso. Uno que yo reservaba sólo para ti.

- ¡Me da igual!.- Dijo ella aún furiosa.- Todo me da igual.- Añadió más bajo y en un tono claramente herido.- Ni siquiera te importo lo bastante como amiga, por eso no me nombraste en el discurso final…

- ¿Acaso hacía falta que lo hiciera?.- Preguntó Kevin agarrándola por la cintura, pues la magia del Carpe Retractum ya había desaparecido sin que Annie se diese cuenta.

Tú mejor que nadie, Annie, sabe perfectamente que siempre has sido muy importante para mí. Y que he contado contigo para casi todo, menos para salir como un chico y una chica que se gustan y se hacen novios.

¿Por qué debería nombrarte en un discurso que está hecho más para hablar de los éxitos escolares que de las personas importantes de tu vida?

Además, tú sabes de sobra que para ciertas cosas soy muy tímido y la verdad es que no me hacía ninguna gracia decirle a todo el mundo, lo mucho que te aprecio, valoro y sobre todo quiero.

Y tú sabes perfectamente, que como te quiero a ti, no lo siento por ninguna otra chica del castillo o que haya conocido fuera de él.

- ¡Igualmente me dolió que no me nombraras, Kevin!. ¡Tú eres parte de mi familia, de las personas que realmente estimo!. ¡Yo sí te habría nombrado en el discurso final, y me hubiese dado igual los muchos presentes que hubiera mirándome!

- Porque en ese aspecto, tú no eres como yo, Annie. Tienes que entenderlo.

- Lo único que yo entiendo…es que ahora estoy muy dolida contigo. Así que no quiero hablarte ni tampoco que me agarres más. Te pido de buen modo que me sueltes y me dejes ir. De lo contrario, usaré mi magia contra ti. Y no creo que te guste.

- Está bien, Annie, vete.- Pronunció soltándola. Entonces Kevin se movió y se situó delante de ella y le dijo mirándola a los ojos…- Aunque ahora estés furiosa y dolida conmigo, quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado ni un ápice.

En realidad…se han hecho más grandes e intensos conforme he ido creciendo a lo largo de los siete años y medio que he pasado a tu lado.

Y sólo quiero que sepas…que hoy, te quiero y amo más que como lo hacía cuando era un niño de casi trece años, que se enamoró de ti tras los ocho meses que pasó contigo en Hogwarts.

Y si no lo has olvidado, aún estoy esperando el día, en que tú me digas que me quieres como algo más que tu mejor amigo.

Pero yo cumpliré la promesa que te hice en Hogsmeade, Annie, cuando me dijiste que Harry y Hermione se iban a casar al terminar el colegio. ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí…

- ¿Y te acuerdas también de lo que trataba mi promesa?

- Dijiste…que siempre me esperarías, aunque fuesen años. Porque a ti eso no te importaba, y que lo único que tú esperabas de mí, era que llegase el día en que yo te viese como algo más que un buen amigo. Entonces yo te respondí que no te preocupases, porque si llegaba ese día, tú serías el primero en saberlo.

- Me alegra que no lo hayas olvidado.- Dijo Kevin con dulzura, tocándole la mejilla con suavidad, como lo hizo en su momento, seis años y medio atrás para ella y siete años y medio atrás para él. Ya que cuando Annie le hizo la promesa, ella estaba en primero y él en segundo y por lo tanto se llevaban un año de diferencia respecto a los cursos y sólo unos meses en relación a sus edades físicas.

- Yo nunca olvido lo que prometo.- Aseguró Annie mirándole a los ojos verdes tan hermosos que tenía él y que tanto le gustaban a ella.- Pero sigo dolida contigo por muchos motivos, Kevin. Y no sólo por lo de Linda o incluso el discurso. Sino también porque me has estado evitando los últimos días de colegio, y no entiendo por qué.

- Es que estaba dolido contigo, por haberme llevado otra decepción, Annie.

Aquella noche en la Sala Común, volviste a dejarme claro que sólo me ves como tu mejor amigo y eso dolió. ¿Sabes?. Bueno, siempre duele, pero esa vez me afectó más que otras porque cuando tú me dijiste que yo te gustaba, pensé por un leve segundo, que a lo mejor te gustaba como chico o incluso un posible novio tuyo.

Y luego sacaste como siempre lo de la amistad, y a mí…se me hundió el mundo, por así decirlo.

Por eso me marché, y pasé un tiempo evitándote. No quería que me vieses deprimido. De verdad que sólo era eso…

- Entonces…¿Tú sigues queriéndome mucho?

- Pues claro, boba.- Dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo.- ¿Y tú a mí?

- Sí.- Dijo Annie asintiendo con la cabeza.- Llevas seis años y medio de mi vida conmigo, Kevin, no puedes pretender salir de mi corazón de un día para otro.

- Y en tu corazón…¿No hay sitio para mí, de otra manera, Annie?.- Preguntó el rubio con clara timidez en su bella cara.

- No lo sé, Kevin.- Aseguró Annie con sinceridad.- Aún tengo un montón de sentimientos que me tienen hecha un lío respecto a ti y…no quiero decirte nada distinto a lo amistoso si antes no estoy segura de sentirlo. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí Annie, perfectamente.

- Es sólo que no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos, Kevin. Tú me importas mucho…

- Lo sé, Annie. Y te lo agradezco. También el que seas sincera, aunque tú lo has sido siempre.

No te preocupes. No tengo ninguna duda de lo mucho que significo para ti, como amigo. Y tal y como te dije en su momento, cuando estábamos en Hogsmeade…

Te esperaré, Annie.- Aseguró con una sonrisa.- Aunque terminar de aclararte te lleve años, no me importa. Tú y yo somos muy jóvenes todavía, tenemos toda la vida por delante para decirnos un montón de cosas estén o no relacionadas con nuestros sentimientos.

- Tienes razón, como siempre.- Dijo ella sonriendo también. Entonces hizo lo mismo con él, que cuando siendo una niña de once años, compartió un momento bonito junto a él, en Hogsmeade.

Annie le abrazó con fuerza dejando su cara en el pecho de Kevin, y mientras aspiraba el aroma a menta que siempre emanaba de su piel, pronunció con mucho cariño…

- Te quiero mucho, Kevin.

- Yo a ti también, Annie.- Añadió él dejando su barbilla en la parte superior del pelo rubio de Annie. Y ella sintió que estaba reviviendo a la perfección aquel episodio concreto.

- ¿De verdad vas a esperarme un tiempo indefinido?.- Preguntó Annie liberando así la duda que más la carcomía en su interior.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo Kevin apretándola más contra él.- Tú eres la única para mí, Annie. Lo has sido siempre, desde que te conocí siendo un niñito y

- Después de ocho meses tratándome, no sólo me gané tu atención sino que también te robé el corazón.- Finalizó ella reproduciendo fielmente las palabras que en su momento, le dijo Kevin, cuando los dos eran pequeños.

- Exactamente.- Afirmó el rubio dándole otro beso en la cabeza.- Mi corazón y amor, siempre los has tenido tú, Annie, por eso no quiero entregárselo a ninguna otra chica.

- Gracias…

- De nada.

Annie cerró los ojos, dejando a la pena y el agobio irse, y sintiéndose mejor desde que escuchó por boca de Kevin que él seguía amándola a pesar de todo.

En su interior, se sintió mal por no poder decirle lo que él esperaba oír. Pero también se sintió feliz porque pensó que era súper afortunada de que un chico como él, guapísimo y popular que podría haberse enrollado con medio castillo si así lo hubiese querido…

Decidió rechazar a todas las chicas, durante los siete años de su vida de estudiante, porque sólo quería estar con una a la que en aquellos momentos, estaba abrazando con fuerza y sobre todo cariño y amor.

Un amor que Annie notaba a pesar de que Kevin, en ningún momento la hubiera besado en los labios o como mínimo intentado.

Pero él nunca lo hacía, porque la respetaba mucho. Y sabía de sobras que ella esperaba ser besada cuando sintiera estar enamorada, no antes.

Y en aquellos momentos, Annie no lo estaba. O eso era lo que tanto ella como el mismo Kevin, creían.

Y mientras los minutos pasaban, Annie se mantuvo abrazada a Kevin sin dar una sola señal de querer separarse de él.

Y cuando él la llamó y ella no pronunció respuesta alguna, el chico se agachó lo suficiente para mirarla y se dio cuenta que se había dormido.

Él sonrió, y agarrándola como si fuese una princesa de cuento, la cogió en brazos y la llevó de regreso al castillo.

Kevin la dejó en su cama del dormitorio de chicas de sexto año. Aunque tuvo que entrar en él a través de la ventana y subido en una escoba, claro, porque las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios femeninos, estaban hechizadas y en cuanto un niño, chico u hombre las pisaba, se transformaban en tobogán inmediatamente y ellos lógicamente, se deslizaban hacia abajo.

* * *

Annie despertó justo cuando Kevin la posaba en la cama.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa bonita en la cara, y con suavidad, le pidió…

- ¿Te quedas conmigo?

Kevin sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Entonces Annie se puso de lado y él se tumbó situándose detrás de ella, sujetándola por la cintura y tirando de su cuerpo lo suficiente hasta que tuvo la espalda de Annie pegada a su pecho masculino aún cubierto por la ropa de gala que se había puesto él para la ceremonia de graduación.

- Kevin…- Pronunció Annie un poco después.- ¿Estás despierto?

Él no contestó, entonces Annie se giró y le encaró, viéndole con los ojos cerrados.

Ella supuso que el chico se había dormido, así que Annie cerró los ojos también, y se acurrucó más en él. Dejando la cara apoyada bajo el cuello de Kevin y colocando además una mano en la cintura del rubio y otra en uno de sus hombros.

Nada más hacerlo Annie sintió cómo Kevin la apretaba más contra él, y de repente, una bella sonrisa apareció en su rostro femenino. Y una voz que el rubio conocía bien dijo con diversión mientras se reía por lo bajo…

- ¿No estarás fingiendo estar dormido para ver si se me ocurre besarte o declararte mi amor o algo parecido, verdad?

- No…- Dijo Kevin aún sin abrir los ojos.- Sólo estoy disfrutando el tenerte junto a mí, Annie. Y también sentir tu contacto.

- Eres un oportunista de los buenos.- Dijo ella volviendo a reírse otro poco.- Pero eso es lo que te hace especial.- Añadió Annie dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Eso…y otras muchas cosas que me hacen imposible, no adorarte, Kevin.

- Yo también te adoro, Annie.- Pronunció el muchacho con suavidad, aún sin abrir los ojos.- Y además te amo.

- Lo sé.- Dijo ella sonriendo feliz. Entonces le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. Kevin enlazó sus piernas con las de Annie. Ella volvió a reírse por lo bajo durante unos segundos.

- Ya sé de qué va tu juego.- Dijo la rubia con diversión.- Cada vez que yo te doy cariño, tú buscas más contacto conmigo.

- Premio gordo.- Confesó Kevin todavía sin abrir las orbes verdes que tanto gustaban a Annie.- Y si por casualidad te da por besarme en los labios…- Continuó el chico.- Aunque sea jugando y no como una muestra de amor hacia mí…- Añadió como a modo de advertencia.- Vas a provocar algo, que seguramente no te gustará. Pero que yo, no podré ni querré, evitar.

- ¿Y de qué se trata?.- Preguntó ella con inocencia.

- Bésame, Annie.- Sugirió Kevin aún sin abrir los ojos.- Y entonces lo comprobarás. Pero luego no te quejes de que no te lo advertí.

- Vale.

Ella levantó el rostro para poder acercar sus labios a los de Kevin. Él ya estaba a punto de agarrarle la espalda y pegarla más a su cuerpo en cuanto lo besara, pero cuando sólo faltaban milímetros para que Annie lo hiciera, ella decidió separarse del todo de Kevin y tomar más distancia respecto a él, en la cama.

- ¡Esto es increíble!.- Dijo Annie con indignación cruzando los brazos.- ¡Tú querías robarme mi primer beso sólo para devolverme lo que te hizo Linda!. ¿Verdad?

- ¡No!.- Dijo el chico abriendo los ojos por fin y mirándola directamente.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?.- Dijo en tono herido.- ¿Después de todos los años que llevamos juntos, y de lo mucho que me conoces y unido a lo que sabes de sobra, siento por ti…Crees de verdad que yo sería capaz de hacerte una crueldad semejante?

- ¿Y por qué no?.- Pronunció Annie con escepticismo.- Después de todo, eres un chico. Y cuando estáis dolidos por algo, os vengáis en quien sea. ¡Aunque sea vuestra mejor amiga!

- ¡Annie Potter!.- Exclamó Kevin sentándose y mirándola enfadado.- ¡No puedo creer lo que oigo. Y encima diciéndolo hacia mí. Pues menudo concepto tienes tú de tu mejor amigo!. ¿Es que acaso no te he demostrado, durante los siete años y medio que he pasado a tu lado, lo mucho que yo te respeto?

- Sí Kevin.

- ¿Y tampoco te he dejado claro que yo no me aprovecharía de ti bajo ninguna circunstancia?

- Sí Kevin, lo has dejado siempre clarísimo.

- ¡Entonces por qué me acusas de querer robarte tu primer beso sólo porque Linda me haya robado el mío!. ¡No lo entiendo, Annie, y me hace daño!

- Lo siento.- Dijo ella sinceramente.- Te pido perdón por haberte herido.- Pronunció con la mirada baja.- Es sólo que me llamó la atención el hecho de que me pidieras que te besara en los labios.

Porque durante todos los años que llevamos juntos, nunca lo habías hecho y…yo qué sé…de repente me vino a la cabeza lo de Linda y por eso se me ocurrió, que a lo mejor, tú querías hacerme lo mismo para que yo sintiera lo que tú pasaste con ella o algo así.

- ¡Pero tú no has dicho eso, Annie, tú has dicho que yo quería robarte tu primer beso para devolverte lo que me hizo Linda!. ¡Y sólo para que te quede claro, me dio un asco impresionante, porque ella me repugna!. ¡Y yo esperaba mi primer beso con alguien que me tuviera fascinado y por la que además, sintiera un amor verdadero!.

¡Y si ella me correspondiese sería mejor todavía y yo lo disfrutaría el doble!. ¡Y en todo ese perfil, sólo estás tú, maldita sea, siempre has sido tú, y tú lo sabes de sobra, Annie!

¡Así que ahora, quien se siente dolido soy yo, pero no con Linda Fiore, sino contigo, Annie Potter!. ¡Serás un encanto la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en ocasiones como ésta, me dan ganas de convertirte en algo horrible!. ¡Y para no hacerlo me voy!

- ¿A dónde?.- Quiso saber ella cuando le vio salir de la cama.- ¡Además el colegio está prácticamente vacío, Kevin, casi todo el mundo se ha ido ya de vacaciones!

- ¡Pues yo las pienso pasar fuera de Hogwarts!.- Dijo el chico hecho una furia mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- ¡Aunque sea en tu casa!.- Confesó sin pensar en lo que acababa de revelarle.

- ¿Qué?.- Dijo Annie con asombro.- ¡Aún no estamos en julio para que vengas, Kevin!

- ¡Eso díselo a tus padres, Annie, ellos me invitaron antes de tiempo porque por lo visto quieren hablar conmigo!. ¡Pues nada, bonita, allí nos vemos!.- Finalizó el muchacho saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo.

Y claro, al salir por la puerta, las escaleras se hicieron tobogán y bajó del tirón hasta la Sala Común. Cosa que él agradeció, pues así ganaba tiempo para llegar antes que Annie, al hogar de los Potter. Donde los esperaban tanto a él, como a ella.

* * *

- ¿Crees que llegarán pronto?.- Dijo Hermione tras leer la carta de Annie, que acababa de llegar con la lechuza que ella había mandado desde el embarcadero.

- Seguro que sí.- Aseguró Harry meciendo a James para que se durmiera después de comer.- Nuestra hija está muy deprimida. ¿Recuerdas?. Y el chico que la ama seguro que también.

Así que es muy probable que tanto él como ella, lleguen dentro de nada. Por ejemplo ahora.- Dijo el moreno tras escuchar el "¡PLOP!" que hizo el rubio al aparecer en medio del Salón.

- ¡Hola Kevin!.- Pronunció Hermione con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba hasta él y le daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Realmente jodido, señora Potter.- Añadió el chico de diecisiete años, dejándose caer sentado, en el sillón más próximo.- Bueno, perdone mi vocabulario, es que cuando me agobio las palabrotas me salen solas.

- Eso no importa.- Dijo Harry que todavía se mecía de un lado a otro para que su pequeño Clon se durmiera en sus brazos.- Además a Hermione también le ocurre.

- Desde luego.- Aseguró la castaña.

- Por cierto Kevin, buenas tardes. Perdona que no te salude pero tengo las manos ocupadas.

- No importa señor Potter.- Respondió el muchacho con amabilidad.- Buenas tardes a usted también.

- Kevin…- Dijo Harry mirándole con una ceja levantada.- Después de todos los años que nos conocemos, y de que además seas un miembro más de esta familia porque llevas con nosotros tanto tiempo como con Annie…

¿No crees que ya es hora de que puedas tutearnos, tanto a Hermione como a mí?. Al menos quítanos el usted. Me hace sentir mayor o una especie de señor y yo sólo tengo veintitrés años y medio, al igual que mi esposa, y no creo que con esa edad seamos tan mayores.

- Ya, pero…el usted es sólo como muestra de respeto. Al menos eso me dijo mi madre cuando me enseñó los buenos modales.

- Bueno.- Añadió el moreno con una sonrisa.- Pues con buenos modales o sin ellos, prefiero que me trates de tú y me llames por mi nombre. ¿De acuerdo, Kevin?

- Sí señor.

- Harry.

- Perdón, Harry.

- Así está mejor.- Al darse cuenta de que por fin James se había dormido, el moreno desapareció del Salón y puso rumbo a la habitación de su hijo, donde lo dejó tras acostarlo en la cama y activar el hechizo que siempre usaba para que el pequeño no se cayese de la misma, mientras dormía.

- A mí también puedes tutearme, Kevin.- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa amable.- Harry tenía razón, tú formas parte de la familia desde hace muchísimos años. Así que olvídate de los formalismos y trátanos con toda la confianza y familiaridad que te apetezca.

- Gracias, Hermione.

- De nada. Y ahora cuéntame qué te ha ocurrido con Annie para que ella nos escribiera hecha un mar de lágrimas diciéndonos que tenía miedo de perderte y cosas así, porque tú a lo mejor no volvías a Hogwarts el curso próximo.

- ¿Ella les ha escrito llorando y diciéndoles que tiene miedo de perderme, de verdad?.- Preguntó el chico con incredulidad y al mismo tiempo alegría.

- Pues claro, cielo.- Añadió Hermione con una sonrisa bonita.- Después de todo, nuestra hija te quiere muchísimo, Kevin. Tú has crecido con ella, has estado siempre a su lado y es muy normal que a Annie le aterre la sola idea de que os separéis. Aunque sea por algo tan lógico y natural como el hecho de que tú termines el colegio y empieces una nueva vida fuera de Hogwarts.

- No voy a hacerlo, Hermione. El próximo curso volveré al castillo para empezar mi aprendizaje de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, junto a Hagrid.

Quien además se mostró encantado de que yo fuese su pupilo.

- No lo dudo. Él siempre te ha querido mucho, Kevin. Aunque no tanto como a mi marido. Quien dicho sea de paso, se enteró por primera vez de que era mago, por medio de Hagrid.

El cuál se presentó con su moto voladora en el faro donde los tíos y el primo de Harry le tenían escondido para que a él no le llegasen más lechuzas ni cartas, anunciándole de su ingreso en Hogwarts. Pero como suele decirse, ésa es otra historia.

- Pues la mía con Annie tiene kilómetros de larga y páginas y más páginas de texto…

Al oír su reflexión, Hermione se rió por lo bajo. Luego volvió a quedarse seria, y lo miró a los ojos mientras le hacía sitio a Harry en el sofá, pues él acababa de llegar y se había sentado junto a ella, y apoyado también una mano, en uno de los hombros de Hermione. Quien apoyó de paso la cara, en dicho hombro.

Harry le dio un beso en el cabello castaño que brillaba como el oro y que seguía siendo igual de liso y precioso, que cuando se lo puso el Unicornio una noche especial que cambiaría la vida de él y Hermione para siempre.

Y mientras pensaba en eso, y escuchaba el relato de Kevin, sonrió sintiéndose no sólo feliz sino súper afortunado de haberse enamorado de su mejor amiga, que ella le correspondiese y por supuesto, que se hubieran casado y ahora seis años después...

Fuesen los padres de un niño guapísimo además de ejercer como tales de otra niña, adoptada, que ya era una chica que había terminado su penúltimo año en Hogwarts y que llegaría al hogar Potter, en cualquier momento.

Y justo en el instante en que Kevin contaba las últimas novedades con Annie, y más concretamente la del embarcadero y también la del dormitorio de ella, la rubia de ojos marrones apareció por la puerta principal diciendo con voz alta y clara…

- ¡Papá, Mamá, estoy en casa!

- Ahí la tenemos.- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mirando tanto a Kevin como a Harry. Entonces preguntó a su marido…- ¿Vas tú a recibirla, o lo hago yo?

- ¡Yo!.- Dijo Potter feliz.- ¡Tengo unas ganas locas de que se me tire encime y me llene la cara de besos!.- Él se rió por lo bajo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Kevin le miró con un poco de envidia, en su interior, le habría encantado ser él el receptor de todos aquellos mimos que Annie siempre le daba a Harry, cuando volvía al hogar después de terminar el curso.

Y mientras Hermione le contemplaba, el rubio se levantó y se acercó un poco al pasillo, por donde entraría Annie.

Quien, nada más ver aproximarse a Harry hasta ella, se le puso una sonrisa enorme en la cara y exclamó corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos…

- ¡Papiii!

Entonces se le tiró encima, y Harry cayó al suelo, muerto de risa, con su hija llenándolo a besos por toda la cara.

- No has cambiado nada desde que tenías once años, Annie.- Dijo el moreno mirándola con cariño.- Ni siquiera en esta costumbre tuya de tirarme al suelo cuando estás muy contenta de verme.

- ¿Y cómo no lo voy a estar?.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa preciosa en su rostro juvenil y hermoso.- He pasado seis años y medio de mi vida a tu lado, Harry.

Y te hiciste mi padre cuando más lo necesitaba. Por eso no esperes que deje de actuar de manera efusiva, cuando llevo meses sin verte y echándote de menos todos y cada uno de esos días.

- Yo también te he echado de menos, mi niña.- Dijo Potter acariciándole la mejilla. Annie le dio un beso en la palma de esa mano que la acariciaba, entonces preguntó por su madre.

- Está en el Salón, con Kevin.

- ¿Ha llegado ya?

- Sí. Hace tan sólo unos minutos.

- Él y discutimos antes de venir aquí. Kevin dijo que vosotros le habíais invitado porque queríais hablar con él.

- Así es.- Aseguró Harry aún tumbado en el suelo con el cuerpo de Annie encima del suyo.- Cuando recibimos tu carta en la que nos decías lo muy deprimida y agobiada que estabas por la futura marcha de Kevin, mamá y yo nos planteamos seriamente cómo actuar para poder ayudarte.

Entonces decidimos que lo mejor para él y también para ti, era que viniera a casa antes de julio. Porque así podríamos hablar con los dos sin que hubiera pasado un mes de por medio.

Y porque además, sabíamos que si os dejábamos pasar ese mes separados, vuestra relación amistosa podría enfriarse y no queríamos que eso ocurriera. Por ése y no otro motivo, le dijimos a Kevin que viniera en cuanto él se graduase de Hogwarts.

- Entiendo. Pero a mí no me ha gustado nada que lo hayáis hecho, papi. Yo quería pasar primero, a solas, tiempo con vosotros. Y con Kevin aquí no podré hacerlo.

- Por supuesto que podrás.- Dijo el chico rubio desde el final del pasillo. Pues había visto y oído todo a la perfección.- Agradezco mucho lo que tus padres intentan hacer para que tú y yo no rompamos nuestra amistad, Annie.- Continuó Kevin mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban tanto Annie como Harry.- Pero si mi presencia aquí va a hacer que te sientas peor, entonces lo mejor será que me marche.

- De eso nada.- Dijo Harry haciéndole un gesto con la cara a Annie para que se retirase de encima, ella obedeció de inmediato.- Tú no te irás de esta casa hasta que tanto Hermione como yo, te lo digamos.- Añadió el moreno levantándose del suelo y quedando de pie a pocos pasos de Kevin, quien se detuvo esperando la charla que sabía, le daría Harry.

Pues ya le había dado varias, durante sus siete años y medio de crecimiento y en los que además, había compartido con él, Annie y Hermione, todos los meses de julio que habían estado incluidos en esos años.

- Entiendo lo que intenta hacer, Harry.- Dijo de nuevo Kevin.- Y sé que lo hace porque me aprecia tanto como Hermione, y sobre todo porque sabe que si me marcho, Annie sufrirá.

Y como buen padre que es de ella, es muy normal que quiera evitarle dolor. Pero esta decisión no es de ustedes y tampoco de Annie, sino mía.

Yo prefiero marcharme a casa con mis padres, y no volver aquí ni durante el mes de julio.

Necesito tiempo para pensar yo solo, sin que hayan terceras personas de por medio por muy buenas intenciones que tengan para conmigo o mi mejor amiga.

¿Me ha entendido claramente, señor Potter?

- Por última vez, Kevin Wellington.- Dijo Harry con seriedad.- Llámame Harry y tutéame.

Ya sé que a ti te gusta mantener el formalismo por motivos de buena educación.

¡Pero cada vez que oigo señor Potter me creo que se lo dicen a alguna especie de viejo y yo todavía soy joven, chaval, así que déjate las tonterías ceremoniosas y trátame con toda la confianza del mundo!.

¡Que te conozco desde que eras un crío, Kevin, y hasta te he visto crecer al lado de mi hija. No me llames señor a no ser que prefieres que yo te diga cosas como "jovencito"!.

Al oír el discurso de Harry, tan típico de cómo era él, Kevin se rió por lo bajo, entonces se disculpó y prometió hablarle con confianza más que con formalidad.

Pero también se mantuvo firme en su idea de marcharse, y de nuevo comenzó a dar los siguientes pasos hacia la puerta, cuando se detuvo al oír cómo una voz más que querida y adorada por él decía suplicante…

- Por favor Kevin, no te vayas. Yo te necesito…

Y los hombros del chico rubio, cayeron, demostrándole así tanto a Annie como a Harry, que se había rendido a lo evidente. Y era algo que el propio Potter sabía muy bien.

Kevin Wellington nunca podía negarle nada a Annie cuando ella se lo pedía directamente. Y tampoco podía resistirse a las muestras de amor y cariño hacia él, que ella solía transmitirle cuando pronunciaba palabras como ese "Yo te necesito" que la propia Annie acababa de pronunciar hacía tan solo segundos.

- Está bien.- Dijo el chico rubio de ojos verdes aún mirando a la puerta.- Me quedaré, Annie.- Ella sonrió sin que él lo viera.- Pero no pienses que todo va a ir igual que siempre, porque no será así.- Y desapareció cuando Annie escuchó lo último.-

Porque después de todo, tú me has hecho daño en lo que me dijiste cuando creías que yo quería hacerte lo mismo que me hizo Linda. Y la verdad Annie es…que no me esperaba eso de ti. De cualquier otra chica sí, pero de ti no.

- ¡Pero yo ya te he pedido perdón por eso, Kevin. Qué más quieres que te diga para que entiendas que estoy arrepentida!

- Lo que digas da igual, Annie. Lo único que me importa es lo que tú quieras demostrarme. Y si te importo o me necesitas tanto como aseguras…- Añadió girándose y mirándola a los ojos marrones.- Y si es verdad también que me quieres…entonces…demuéstramelo.

Annie experimentó en sólo segundos, un potente flashback que la hizo revivir un momento concreto de su vida, seis años y medio atrás, cuando ella, en la parte de los terrenos del lago que había al lado del lago negro, le dijo a Harry que había ido hasta allí para buscarla y hablar con ella sobre Hermione y lo que ambos sentían por la castaña…

"Si de verdad quieres a mamá…demuéstraselo. Y cuando lo hayas hecho y ella te crea, entonces yo también te creeré."

Ese episodio concreto, no lo sabía Kevin, pero cualquiera diría que sí, porque él añadió aún mirando a Annie…

- Y cuando lo hayas hecho, y tanto tu padre como Hermione te crean, entonces yo mismo te creeré.

Harry miró a Annie, expresándole con la mirada verde que ella debía decirle algo a Kevin que no fuese el típico "Yo te quiero mucho como amigo". Porque además él, también había revivido el mismo Flashback de Annie, y entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía el rubio y también por qué le había dicho aquello, a Annie.

La cuál, estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no ponerse a llorar a lo bestia, allí en medio.

Pero ella siempre había sido una persona muy sentimental a la par que expresiva, y llegado un momento, no pudo reprimir más sus emociones, y las liberó no sólo por medio de llanto sino gritando en medio de aquel pasillo…

- ¡Y CÓMO NO TE VOY A QUERER, ESTÚPIDO, SI ERES EL HOMBRE MÁS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA, DESPUÉS DE MI PADRE!

Entonces Annie se giró y abandonó el lugar hecha una furia, poniendo rumbo a su habitación, mientras Harry la contemplaba y oía de paso cómo Kevin, con una voz más que asombrada decía en voz baja…

- Soy el hombre más importante de su vida, soy el hombre más importante de su vida…

- Después de mí, por supuesto.- Aclaró Harry en tono orgulloso.- En fin, Kevin.- Dijo el moreno mirándole con una sonrisa cómplice.- ¿Vas a dejar que ella se vaya a llorar todo lo que le apetezca o por el contrario prefieres hacer las paces con Annie y ganarte de paso, alguno de los muchos besos en la cara que te da, cuando eso sucede. Mmm?

- Bubububueno yo...- Dijo el chico con timidez. Lo que hizo reír por lo bajo a Harry, porque él recordaba perfectamente, que en el pasado, también era así en determinadas ocasiones.- PoPorsupuesto que quiero…arreglar las cosas con Annie. Pero ahora mismo no me atrevo.

La conozco demasiado bien para saber, que cuando ella está hecha un mar de lágrimas, lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejarla sola y que ella misma decida tranquilizarse. Además, señor Potter…

- ¡Harry!.- Recordó de nuevo el moreno, mirándole ofendido.- ¡Como me vuelvas a decir señor, te juro Kevin que olvidaré que eres el mejor amigo de mi única hija, y te partiré más de un diente, de un puñetazo!

- ¡Mi madre!.- Dijo Kevin pronunciando lo mismo, que solía decir el difunto Ron cuando estaba asustado de verdad.- ¡Va en serio!

- Pues claro.- Dijo Harry preparando un puño, por si acaso. El chico rubio tragó saliva, entonces se disculpó como era normal en él cuando sabía que la había cagado con Potter.

- Lo siento, Harry.- Pronunció con sinceridad.- Procuraré no olvidarlo. ¿Puedo ir entonces, a ver a Annie?

- Sí.

- ¿Aunque esté en su habitación?.

- Bueno…- Dijo Harry sin abandonar la seriedad aunque por dentro, quería reírse.- Entiendo que no sería muy propio dejar entrar a un chico de casi dieciocho años, en el dormitorio de una chica de dieciséis. Por las hormonas y todo eso, pero…

Confieso…que confío muchísimo tanto en ti como en Annie, Kevin. Así que tienes mi permiso para ir a verla.

- ¡Gracias!.- Dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

- Eso sí…- Comenzó Potter en tono de advertencia.- Como te pases un pelo o le hagas algo que a ella la asuste o incluso le cree un trauma, y ten por seguro que lo sabré porque mi hija me lo cuenta absolutamente todo…

Te prometo, que me convertiré en tu peor pesadilla. Y no existirá agujero en la tierra en el que puedas refugiarte, para esconderte de mí.

Yo soy el "todopoderoso Harry Potter".- Dijo el moreno poniendo una voz exageradamente teatral aunque no por ello menos seria.- Y te aseguro que los tengo bien puestos. Y cuando se trata de defender y proteger a mi familia, soy capaz de todo, Kevin Wellington, de absolutamente todo, para darles su merecido a quienesquiera que les hizo daño. ¿Me has entendido claramente?

- Sí se…digo…Harry.

- Guay, chaval.- Dijo el moreno aguantándose la risa.- Te has ganado tres puntos a tu favor, por tragarte el "señor". ¿Ha dolido?.- Entonces soltó una gran carcajada, y Kevin dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo mientras esperaba que Potter le echase la bronca o algo parecido.

- En fin…- Dijo de nuevo Harry.- Vete a ver a Annie. Dile…todo lo que creas oportuno para que entienda todo lo que sientes por ella…

- ¡Pero si lo entiende desde hace seis años y medio!.- Exclamó el rubio mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de Harry.

- Bueno…- Añadió Potter pensando en su siguiente frase.- Entonces díselo para que se entere de que estás enamorado de ella…

- ¡De eso también está enterada, Harry. Se lo dije cuando yo tenía casi trece años. La misma noche en que la encontré tirada en el suelo de las escaleras, con un tobillo dislocado y un labio partido!

- Ah sí, esa fue la noche en la que Hermione y yo nos hicimos pareja. Recuerdo que al día siguiente Annie vino al dormitorio de Hermione a darle los buenos días y…

¡Lo que sigue no te importa, Kevin!.- Pronunció Harry recordando de pronto, que la por entonces niña, los pilló en la cama. Aunque no les vio nada indebido debido a la sábana, claro.

- De todas maneras sé lo que me oculta, Harry.- Dijo el chico riéndose por lo bajo.- Annie me lo contó hace tiempo. Y sólo quiero que sepa, que me alegro mucho por usted y Hermione.

- ¿Usted?.- Cuestionó Potter con tensión. Kevin vio que le temblaba una ceja, él tragó saliva.

- ¡EEEsto…!.- Dijo rápidamente.- ¡Me alegro mucho por ti y Hermione, quise decir!

- Ahí, ahí.- Añadió Harry nuevamente serio.- No la cagues, Kevin, ibas muy bien.

Bueno…¿Vas a irte a ver a Annie, o tengo que llevarte yo?

- ¡No hace falta!.- Replicó el chico con alarmA pensando en que Potter, no le transportaría de una forma normal y mucho menos cómoda.- ¡Ya me voy yo solito, gracias!

Con la misma se giró, y puso rumbo a la habitación de Annie. Que estaba escaleras arriba, en la segunda puerta, empezando por la derecha.

La primera lógicamente, era la del dormitorio de Harry y Hermione. Y la última y tercera, justo al lado izquierdo de la de Annie, era la del pequeño James. Que exceptuando el detalle de no tener miopía, era auténticamente entero a Harry, en todo. Hasta en los poderes mágicos. Pues el niño también era capaz de producir prodigios buenos y malos, cuando dejaba salir sus emociones, sobre todo la rabia.

Aunque la verdad era que no la dejaba salir a menudo, pues gracias a su madre, estaba creciendo haciéndose un niño muy tranquilo y sobre todo nada impulsivo. En eso último sí que no se parecía a Harry. En lo demás, era un mini Clon de él, con la altura y características propias de un niño de seis años y medio.

* * *

(Fin de la primera parte, de las dos que forman, la segunda y primera, del capítulo siete.)

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Por cierto, sí, desde un principio tenía pensado mostraros todo lo que os estoy enseñando tanto de Annie como de Kevin y todo lo que ocurre durante el crecimiento de ambos.

Después de todo, ya que a ella la he convertido en un personaje tan protagonista como lo son Harry y Hermione, era normal y también apropiado que os dejase saber en condiciones, lo que había ocurrido con ella y su mejor amigo. ¿Verdad?

Que sí, que ya lo sé… "La historia se repite". Pero bueno, como suele decirse… "Ella es hija de su madre y padre" por lo tanto era de esperar que le ocurriese algo idéntico a lo de ellos, porque lógicamente, no puede ser totalmente exacto, tiene que haber diferencias con Harry y Hermione, aunque sean pocas. Pero tampoco son tres o cuatro…

En fin, nos leeremos en la siguiente parte, que todavía no he terminado. Y sí, me he reído mucho en ciertas escenas de esta primera parte, como por ejemplo en la última que habéis leído con Harry y Kevin.

Este Potter…¡Ayyy!. ¡No cambiará nunca por muchos años que cumpla!. Y tiene que ser así, por supuesto, sino, no sería él. ¿Verdad?.

Uno puede madurar y cambiar ciertas cosas o adquirir otras con el tiempo, pero siempre conserva eso especial que le hace ser como es. Y si no que se lo digan a Hermione…

Tanto en los libros de Rowling como en mis fics, siempre hago a la castaña, madurar más o actuar distinto (según el contexto) de lo que ocurre en los libros.

Pero aún habiéndola puesto yo a ella en situaciones que jamás nos ha mostrado J.K. (de eso tratan los fics, entre otras cosas, claro) y con ello Hermione cambie mucho o poco, no me digáis, que no tiene cosas que son propiamente suyas tal y como se las puso Rowling. Porque las tiene. Igual que las tiene Harry. Y quien no lo vea o no lo quiera admitir, es porque simplemente, no conoce bien a los personajes. Ahí queda eso. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.


	10. Si quieres a mamá demuéstraselo IV

**Nota de la autora: **jueves, 24 de julio de 2008.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que bien. He tardado en actualizar porque he estado toda una semana en la playa, pero ya he vuelto.

Sí, lo de Hermione y el Unicornio en el capítulo anterior, salió de StarDust. No en sí la transformación de Hermione sino el hecho de que ella se encontrase con un Unicornio. Y si más tarde él la convirtió en una mujer más bella fue por lo que dijo Hagrid en su momento: el caballo mejoró la apariencia física de la castaña, como agradecimiento por los cuidados y mimos que ella le dio. Pero eso no está sacado de la película, que quede claro. Porque Yvaine, la estrella protagonista, ya es bellísima de por sí.

De paso digo también, que Yvaine (la estrella de StarDust) brilla en la película, cuando se siente feliz. O sea, que reluce. Y eso mismo le pondré a Hermione, en una parte muy concreta del fic. Ya leeréis luego por qué, cuándo y dónde.

Ah por cierto, lo del embarazo de Hermione en la parte anterior, fue un fallo de cálculo mío. Porque ella se quedó embarazada a finales de mayo y James debería haber nacido en enero, pero puse julio. Y en julio se quedará aunque sea exagerado.

Bueno, al final he tenido que dividir la segunda parte, en otras dos, porque la segunda en conjunto pesa más de 300 kb y se pasa del límite permitido por la página. Hoy os subo lo que sería la primera parte de las dos que tiene la segunda y última, del siete. Espero que os guste. Y sí, en la otra parte que os falta por leer todavía, es donde termina la historia. Por cierto aún la estoy terminando. Es que en la playa no he tenido inspiración para escribir, la verdad.

Una vez que leáis la parte que aún no he subido, espero que después no me pidáis Epílogo. ¿Qué más me quedaría por mostraros?. ¿Los hijos de los hijos de Harry y Hermione, por ejemplo?. Anda ya…

Estaré de vacaciones, no lo niego, y pasando mucho calor, que en Sevilla ya tenemos los cuarenta y pico grados de 4 a 6 de la tarde, pero gracias a Dios, aún no se me han derretido las neuronas como para creer que debo seguir continuando esta historia que ya está más que terminada en la parte que aún no he publicado. Y con todo lo que os he metido en las distintas partes del siete, lo considero más que definitivo y necesario, como para seguir poniéndoos cosas. Quien quiera más que se lo imagine, así de simple. Que la imaginación de cada uno está para algo. Usadla, que no os saldrá ningún sarpullido por hacerlo. Ahí queda eso. RAkAoMi.

* * *

Música Recomendada:

- ¡StarDust, StarDust, StarDust!. Compositor de la banda sonora…Ilan Eshkeri.

* * *

**Cap. 7. "Si de verdad quieres a Mamá…demuéstraselo." (Primera parte de las dos que forman, la segunda parte del capítulo siete. IV)**

Nada más llegar a la habitación de Annie, Kevin llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Déjame en paz, Papá!.- Dijo la joven desde dentro, con una voz compungida que demostraba que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.- ¡Quiero estar sola!

- No soy Harry, sino Kevin.

- ¡Pues peor todavía. Lárgate, ahora no quiero verte ni hablar contigo. Me has hecho polvo, Kevin. Muchas gracias… CRETINO!

- Uy…- Dijo el chico saltando un poco por la impresión, del insulto que le había gritado la chica de sus sueños.- Venga Annie, déjame entrar. Tu padre me ha dicho que podía hacerlo para hablar contigo y que tú y yo hiciésemos las paces…

- ¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO LO QUE ÉL DIGA. Y TAMBIÉN ME IMPORTA UN PIOJO LO QUE DIGAS TÚ. ANDA Y DATE UN PASEO, KEVIN WELLINGTON, QUE FALTA TE HACE!

- ¿Sabías que cuanto más histérica te pones, más graciosa te vuelves?

- ¡ME LA SUDA!

- Uy…- Volvió a repetir el rubio, sólo que sin saltar esta vez y sí riéndose por lo bajo.- Estás de muy mala leche, sí. Lo mejor será que te deje sola un rato.- Entonces elevó más la voz cuando gritó…- ¡ESTÁ BIEN ANNIE, VOY A HACERTE CASO. ME LARGO. YA NOS VEREMOS DESPUÉS!

De repente él escuchó pasos desde dentro de la habitación, y supo que ella abriría la puerta. Annie lo hizo y cuando Kevin le sonrió contento de contemplarla, aunque ella estuviera horrible realmente debido a las señales del llanto y al pelo revuelto que se le había quedado por estar en la cama…

Él no tuvo opción ni de decirle algo como…"¡Por fin me abres!. ¿Estás bien?" sino que ella, le miró completamente enfurruñada y le hizo una potente pedorreta con la boca que sonó exactamente a… "¡PFRRRR!" y no contenta con eso, le cerró la puerta en las narices, dando un fuerte portazo que se escuchó desde la planta baja.

- ¿Ha ido mal, eh?.- Cuestionó Harry desde abajo, sin ocultar la diversión que le producía lo del portazo, en su tono de voz.- Es que la niña siempre ha tenido mucho carácter y genio.- Dijo ahogando varias carcajadas.- En eso es igualita a Hermione.- Añadió aún aguantándose la risa.- Para que luego digan que Annie no es hija suya, qué va…¡Sólo una copia de ella con la apariencia de una Vigilante de la Playa. Jójójójójó!

- ¿Vigilante de qué?.- Cuestionó el chico desde arriba sin entender bien, a lo que se refería Harry. Ya que Kevin no tenía televisión ni nada muggle en su casa, al ser mago cien por cien puro.

- ¡De la playa!.- Aclaró el moreno.- ¡Es una serie de la tele, Kevin, algo muggle que tú no conoces!.- Entonces volvió a reírse abiertamente.

- Todos los Potter están locos…- Pronunció Kevin por lo bajo mientras descendía las escaleras.- Aunque tengo unas ganas inmensas de casarme con la desquiciada de arriba, y formar parte oficialmente de este grupo de chalados a los que quiero desde que los conocí siendo un crío de casi trece años.

- ¡HEY KEVIN!.- Gritó Hermione desde la cocina.- ¡NO LE HAGAS NI CASO A MI MARIDO. ES QUE LE GUSTA TOMARTE EL PELO DE VEZ EN CUANDO!. ¿POR QUÉ NO ME ECHAS UNA MANO CON LA LASAÑA?. ¡SÉ QUE TE ENCANTA!

- ¿LASAÑA?.- Preguntó el chico con ilusión.- ¡ENSEGUIDA VOY!

_- Este niño…-_ Pensó Harry mientras le veía alejarse dando saltitos por lo contento al saber que aprendería a cocinar uno de sus platos favoritos.- _Más que hombre parece un gato. Uno concreto de unos dibujos animados que le encantaban a Dudley._

_¿Cómo se llamaba el bicho que tenía tan poca vergüenza y puteaba a su dueño a más no poder?. Ah sí…Gardfield._

_Pues Kevin más que un hombre, parece Gardfield. Por lo menos cuando le nombran la lasaña._

_Éste sería capaz de casarse al lado de un restaurante italiano, y hacer el convite ahí sólo para atracarse a lasaña._

_Y luego la pobre Annie, en vez de tener una noche de bodas, se vería obligada a llevar a su marido a Urgencias o por el contrario, llamar a Hermione para que ella le aplicase magia curativa a Kevin. Quien lógicamente, terminaría vomitando los restos de lasaña que aún tuviera en el estómago. Ieuj…_

- ¡Hermioneeee!.- Dijo Harry gritando, desde fuera de la cocina.

- ¿Qué, Harry?.- Contestó su esposa desde la distancia.

- ¡YO NO QUIERO LASAÑA, PREFIERO UNA ENSALADA!

- ¡De acuerdo!.- Entonces ella miró a Kevin y le dijo por lo bajo…- Seguro que se ha montado una película él sólo donde te atracabas a lasaña y eso le ha quitado las ganas de comérsela.- La castaña se rió un poco, el rubio la miró curioso.

- ¿Usted, cree?

¡PORRÓN!

Fue el sonido que provocó Hermione cuando le dio con la cuchara de madera, a Kevin, en la cabeza.

- ¡Vale, vale!.- Dijo el chico aplicándose un hechizo sanador para que no le saliera un chichón.- ¡Nada de usted, ya me acuerdo!

- Pues a ver si es verdad y no se te vuelve a olvidar, que llevas ya siete años y medio con nosotros, hombre, es como para que tuvieras la confianza necesaria como para hasta contarnos chistes guarros si así lo quisieras. Pero déjame decirte que eso sí que no quiero oírlo de ti, Kevin.

- Por supuesto que no seño…¡Hermione!

- Ahí.- Dijo ella volviendo a soltar la cuchara, en el fregadero. Entonces la lavó.- ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Annie?

- Pues si oíste el portazo, deducirás que mal.

- Claro que lo oí. Los portazos de mi hija siempre son bastante potentes. Menos mal que tenemos hechizos reforzadores de puertas, sino, haría años que se las habría cargado todas.

- Ya…

- No te preocupes, Kevin. ¿No has oído nunca, ese dicho muggle que dice…"Perro ladrador, poco mordedor", Mm?

- Pues no. Pero entiendo lo que significa ahora que ust…tú…lo has mencionado.

Así que sólo tengo que esperar a que se le pase el cabreo. ¿Verdad?

- Correcto. Luego estará contigo como siempre. Charlando, jugando, bromeando, dándote besos en la cara y diciéndote que te quiere mucho…

En fin, tú sabes cómo es Annie, para qué voy a decirte más.

- Pero es que yo sí quiero ser más para ella, Hermione.

- Pues no lo conseguirás presionándola o haciéndola sentirse agobiada con tus continuas declaraciones de amor.

No vayas a pensar algo malo, Kevin. De verdad que aprecio mucho que ames tantísimo a mi única hija, pero no te pongas muy pesado con el tema del amor cuando estés con Annie.

Tú sólo limítate a hacerle compañía y a pasarlo bien. Id a vuestro aire, así de simple…Y ya verás que con el tiempo, todo cambiará a tu favor.

- Pero es que llevo muchos años esperándola, Hermione…

- ¿Y tengo que recordarte que hace también años, le prometiste a ella, que la esperarías todo lo que hiciera falta, aunque fuese un tiempo indefinido?

- ¿Te contó lo de Hogsmeade?

- A mí me lo cuenta absolutamente todo, Kevin, parece mentira que no lo sepas. Tanto Harry como yo misma, tenemos una relación con Annie, de absoluta confianza.

Y sí, sé lo de Hogsmeade. Por eso te animo a que mantengas tu palabra y la sigas esperando sin importar el tiempo que ella tarde.

- De acuerdo…- Dijo el chico con resignación.- De todas maneras no tengo más remedio…

- Ahora vamos a preparar la ensalada.- Dijo la castaña para cambiar de tema.

* * *

- ¿Cómo está mi niña?.- Preguntó Harry al entrar en la habitación de Annie, y tomar asiento junto a ella, en la cama.- ¿Se te ha pasado ya el rebote?.- Él se rió por lo bajo, Annie refunfuñó.

- ¡No tiene gracia!

- Perdona cariño…- Dijo el moreno intentando parecer serio.

- Kevin es idiota.- Sentenció Annie.- Absolutamente idiota, por mucho que esté buenísimo y tenga un cuerpo de infarto y unos ojos casi tan verdes y bonitos como los tuyos y y y…

- Eso de los "y" me recuerda a algo concreto que me sucedió a mí con tu madre, hace ya siete años y medio.

Yo estaba enfadado con ella e intenté insultarle en una clase vacía donde me metí para descargarme a gusto, y tras unas pocas palabras feas contra Hermione, no fui capaz de seguir diciendo más. ¿Sabes por qué, Annie?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Porque realmente, no quería insultarla, sino amarla.

Y creo que eso mismo es lo que te sucede a ti con Kevin. Al menos ahora.

Tú quieres ofenderle porque estás molesta, pero en el fondo, no puedes decir casi nada malo de él porque realmente no le odias, sino que le quieres. Y podría apostar también, a que no es sólo un cariño amistoso, lo que sientes hacia él…

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes si yo misma no me aclaro?

- Pues porque yo lo he pasado antes que tú, y por eso sé reconocerlo.

Pero vamos, no hace falta que le digas a Kevin "te amo"… ya. Además, aún eres menor de edad, Annie. Tienes dieciséis años, y él casi dieciocho. Y el próximo uno de septiembre, empezará a trabajar como aprendiz de profesor en Hogwarts ayudando a Hagrid. Así que no es nada conveniente que os liéis ahora.

Porque él será profesor, y tú una alumna. Y sabes perfectamente que las relaciones sentimentales entre profes y estudiantes están más que prohibidas en Hogwarts.

Claro que siempre tienes la opción de ignorar la norma y enrollarte con Kevin, pero entonces, te expulsarían por escándalo, porque McGonagall os pillaría seguro.

Créeme…Esa mujer es igualita a tu madre. Como Dios…Está en todas partes y siempre lo sabe todo.

Annie se rió por lo bajo, entonces siguió escuchando a su padre.

- Y lo siguiente que pasaría después de la expulsión por deshonor junto con el escándalo público…

Sería que matarías a tu madre de un disgusto, así que…lo mires por donde lo mires, lo tienes jodido.

Porque yo no tengo nada en contra de que sigas a tu corazón y tus sentimientos, Annie, pero si ellos te llevan a liarte con Kevin en un mal momento y con ello te expulsan y haces que a Hermione le de un infarto y con ello me dejas viudo…

Soy capaz de perseguirte varita en mano y llamarte de todo menos bonita, hasta el día en que me muera.

- ¡Ay no!.- Dijo Annie con alarma en su rostro joven y hermoso.- ¡Yo no quiero ser tu enemiga. Y tampoco hacerle daño a Mamá. Ella tiene que durarme muchos años. No seré yo quien la mate, no te preocupes papá, no le diré nada a Kevin de lo mucho que me gusta, hasta que yo haya terminado Hogwarts!

- Por lo menos has reconocido que él te gusta.

- Bueno sí, me acabo de dar cuenta de eso, pero sí, me gusta.

- Bien, eso ya es un paso. Ahora sólo te quedan dar los que faltan hasta que tú misma aceptes y entiendas, que amas a ese chico rubio de ojos verdes que ha crecido contigo, y que además le ocurre lo mismo, que tú solías decirme, cuando me viste besar a Hermione por primera vez…

- ¿Qué se le cae la baba cuando me mira?

- Exactamente.

- Entonces sí que me quiere de verdad. Y realmente me ama. ¿A que sí, papi?

- Pues claro, Annie.- Harry tocó la mejilla de ella con mimo y dijo…- ¿Y qué chico sería capaz de no quererte o caer preso de tus encantos si por ti sola, incluso en el carácter, tienes millones?

- Gracias.- Dijo ella poniéndose colorada. Pues al igual que le ocurría a Hermione, Annie se sonrojaba en cuanto le hacían un cumplido que se saliera de lo normal.

Al ver el enrojecimiento de su hija, Harry se rió por lo bajo. Entonces escuchó un suave y cariñoso…- Yo también te quiero, Papá…- Y él sonrió cuando recibió el abrazo que le dio Annie.

- Pues yo a ti más, princesa.- Añadió el moreno dándole un beso en el cabello rubio.- ¡Ahora vamos a jugar a las cosquillas!

- ¡Ah no!.- Dijo Annie escapando rápidamente del intento de agarre de Harry, quien logró cogerla y empujarla a la cama.

Ella cayó bocarriba y empezó a recibir un montón de cosquillas tanto en los brazos como en el cuello. Entonces se partió de risa, y cuanto más reía, más juego le daba Harry.

Él sólo la dejó en paz cuando la vio completamente divertida y sin ningún rastro de la antigua tristeza que antes la había inundado.

Entonces sí, con voz suave y bonita, él le dijo…

- Te quiero Annie. Y siempre lo haré. Por mucho que crezcas, siempre serás mi niña.

Ella le dio un abrazo fuerte, dejando caer una lágrima, de pura felicidad. Y de nuevo, dio gracias interiormente, por haber puesto tanto a Hermione Granger como a Harry Potter, en su vida.

- No te preocupes papi…- Dijo ella con la dulzura tan característica que tan bien conocía Harry.- Yo seguiré creciendo y haciéndome mayor, pero el amor que siento hacia ti y mamá, jamás se morirá. Ni tampoco cambiará un ápice. Te lo prometo.

- Gracias, Annie.

- De nada.

- Ahora vamos a la cocina. Echémosle una mano a tu madre y comprobemos de paso, si Kevin también parece animado.

- Vale.- Dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza. Entonces salió de la habitación, después de que lo hiciera su padre.

* * *

Una vez almorzado, todos los miembros de la familia Potter, junto a Kevin, salieron a dar un paseo por un parque cercano a la casa.

El pequeño James iba agarrado de las manos de Harry y Hermione, quienes caminaban a un ritmo más lento que el que llevaban Annie y Kevin.

Pues seguir los pasos de un niño de seis años y medio no era igual a los de dos adolescentes como su hija y el muchacho rubio, que como bien había dicho Annie en sentido figurado, se le caía la baba con sólo mirarla.

Y de hecho era cierto, porque cada vez que Annie sonreía a Kevin o se reía con algún comentario que él hubiese dicho y a ella le hubiera parecido gracioso, soltaba una carcajada que dejaba ver su preciosa y blanca dentadura. Y Kevin Wellington se quedaba mirándola con cara de idiota y una expresión atontada pero feliz, en sus ojos verdes.

- Es igual que si se hubiera fumado un porro súper grande.- Dijo Harry a Hermione, riéndose por lo bajo.- Cuando mira a Annie, se le queda una cara como de drogado que flipa con el país de las maravillas, pero a lo bestia.

- Pues tú no te burles ni te rías de él.- Comentó con reproche su esposa mientras oía las carcajadas discretas, que estaba soltando Harry a la vez que seguía contemplando a Kevin, en la distancia.- Te recuerdo que hace años, también solías mirarme así. Y hasta la propia Annie lo notaba.

- ¿Cómo que "solía"?.- Dijo el moreno levantando una ceja.- ¡Si aún sigo haciéndolo!. Lo que pasa es que cuando hay testigos, disimulo.- Él puso cara de "yo no he sido" y Hermione lanzó una risotada más que sonora.

Kevin y Annie volvieron la cabeza hacia ellos.

- Pero qué envidia me dan.- Reconoció Kevin sonriente, mientras contemplaba cómo Hermione se acercaba hasta Harry y comenzaba a besarle en los labios.

El pequeño James se soltó de las manos de sus padres y se fue corriendo hasta los columpios más cercanos.

Hermione le dijo que se quedase ahí un ratito y entonces volvió a dedicarle atención a su marido.

Quien no perdió tiempo en sujetarla de la cintura y apretarla contra él, mientras la besaba con las mismas ganas que estaba poniendo ella.

- Si es que no puedo dejar de envidiarles, Annie.- Volvió a decir Kevin aún contemplando a Harry y Hermione darse besos y decirse cosas al oído que produjeron risas y más besos.- Aunque una envidia buena, claro…

A mí me encantaría tener una relación como la de tus padres, en un futuro no muy lejano.

- Sí…- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mirando tanto a Harry como a Hermione, que seguían mimándose y al mismo tiempo, vigilando a James, que estaba a sólo unos metros de ellos y pasándoselo bomba en el tobogán, por donde no se cansaba de tirarse.

- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando quisiste tumbarte en el tobogán de mi piscina, y te caíste al agua salada porque no te fijaste en que estaba mojado?.- Preguntó Harry a Hermione riéndose animado.

- Y cómo iba a olvidarlo.- Dijo su esposa riéndose también.- Me pegué un buen chapuzón. Pero entonces tú apareciste, con ese aspecto de sireno más que hermoso y atractivo y yo me sentí derretir. Aunque claro, no podía demostrártelo de repente.

- Pues tendrías que haberlo hecho, Hermione, así habríamos pasado más tiempo juntos. Y no esperar equis tiempo hasta decirnos lo que sentíamos.

- Bueno…pero al final no ha salido mal. ¿Verdad?. Llevamos siete años y medio casados… tenemos a James, Annie sigue creciendo feliz…

Y lo mejor de todo es que tanto tú como yo, lo hemos hecho estupendamente como padres, porque ella nos adora y nos hace caso en todo lo que decimos o aconsejamos. Igual que ocurre con James.

- Sí...- Dijo Harry mirando a la rubia, desde la distancia.- La verdad es, que ni hecha por encargo podría haber salido más perfecta, como hija.

Lo único que me preocupa es lo guapísima que se ha puesto, Hermione. A ver si cuando ella vuelva al castillo, los chicos la van a agobiar o incluso hacerle algo malo si alguno se obsesiona con ella y se empeña en conseguirla a cualquier precio.

- No creo que debas preocuparte por eso, Harry.- Aseguró su esposa con una sonrisa cómplice.- Annie es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola. Y no tiene ningún problema en atacar a quien sea necesario, ni tampoco en pegarles físicamente.

- Como se suele decir…- Apuntó el moreno sonriente.- Después de todo es hija de su madre.

- Pues sí.- Volvió a decir Hermione.- Y estoy más que orgullosa de que así sea.

De todas maneras, por mucho que pudiesen acosar a nuestra hija, o incluso si ella misma se viese en una situación que no pudiese controlar, estoy segura de que no sufriría demasiado, porque Kevin aparecería y haría justicia por ella además de protegerla.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Pero Harry!.- Dijo Hermione riéndose.- ¿Cómo no lo voy a creer, si desde que conocimos a ese niño, hace ya siete años y medio de su vida, nos dimos cuenta tanto tú como yo, que él siempre seguía a Annie a todas partes y hasta daba la cara por ella aunque ella no le pidiese ayuda?.

Incluso durante los meses de Julio que Kevin pasó con nosotros, desde el primero en que se nos ocurrió invitarle…

Él siempre ha estado pendiente de Annie en todo momento. Dándole todos los gustos y hasta haciendo cosas con ella, que a él no le gustan o incluso le aburren.

Y las sigue haciendo, y jamás se queja. Porque lo único que busca Kevin, es pasar tiempo con nuestra pequeña, de la que por cierto, ya no queda casi nada.

- Eso es lo que más me fastidia, Hermione. Annie se está haciendo mayor y…temo al día en que ella ya no nos necesite para nada.

- Eso jamás ocurrirá, Harry.- Dijo ella con una voz suave y bonita.- Annie nos adora, nos quiere con locura. Y nos lo ha demostrado siempre, incluso desde mucho antes de que yo me casara con su padre y luego lo hiciese contigo y tú te convirtieses en su padre adoptivo.

Recuerda la admiración y el respeto que sentía Annie, tanto por ti como por mí, cuando sólo era una niñita de once años que había entrado en el primer curso de Hogwarts.

Ella me conoció el día en que yo le ofrecí ayuda con los deberes cuando la vi claramente agobiada, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Y a ti te habló por primera vez cuando aquella bludger le dio en la cara y tú le preguntaste si estaba bien.

La por entonces pequeña niña te miró súper asombrada de que "el famoso Harry Potter" le hubiese dirigido la palabra y encima se preocupase por ella.

Entonces te dijo "Ajá", porque ni siquiera era capaz de decir "Sí" con palabras, y tú volviste al partido.

Y ella sintió que había conocido a un chico súper especial, y no sólo porque fuese famoso.

Quizás por eso luego se ilusionó con la idea de crecer y convertirse en tu esposa.

Pero hoy, siete años y medio después de todo aquello, y lo que vino después, tanto contigo y conmigo como con ella…

No creo que Annie te vea como el hombre de sus sueños, sino más bien como el padre más perfecto, bueno y cariñoso que jamás ha conocido.

Porque incluso el verdadero padre de Annie, por mucho que la quisiera, no era una persona de dar besos y abrazos, pero tú sí se los das, Harry, y eso entre otras muchas cosas, es lo que te distingue de Robert, y te hace más especial para Annie, que él. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, Hermione.

La verdad es…que yo también quiero mucho a Annie. Y aunque soy consciente de su atractivo, no lo valoro como un hombre interesado en ella.

Porque para mí, ha sido mi hija desde el momento en que aceptó que tú y yo podríamos terminar juntos y formando una familia bonita junto a ella.

Además…- Añadió Potter sujetando por la cintura a Hermione y acercándola a su cuerpo para besarla en los labios de un momento a otro.- Tú sabes perfectamente, que sólo ha habido una mujer en mi vida, que me haya vuelto completamente loco, incluso cuando yo era un sireno.

Y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que fuese una niña de once años, con ojos marrones y pelo rubio que brilla como el oro cuando le da el sol.

Sino con otra a la que yo mismo conocí siendo un crío de primero, que no tenía idea de cómo usar la magia y que luego consiguió dominar y mejorar, gracias a los continuos consejos de la niña y las numerosas clases particulares que ella me dio. No sólo ese año sino durante los seis restantes que me quedaron hasta terminar Hogwarts.

Esa niña por otra parte, siempre ha sido especial y única sólo por ser como es.

Inteligente, graciosa, divertida, seria, agresiva, estudiosa, responsable…Aunque algo repelente, por supuesto. Pero si no fuese así…no sería ella.

Y luego, podía quemarme los nervios cuando se empeñaba en hacerme estudiar y todo aquel rollo que me soltaba de lo importante que eran los estudios y bla bla bla.

Pero la verdad fue, que si yo no le hubiese hecho caso, no habría aprobado ni un solo curso.

Porque sin ella, su sabiduría, guía, consejos y apoyo, yo habría estado más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje.

Al oír lo último, Hermione soltó una carcajada, luego le dio un beso en los labios a Harry, que él devolvió en seguida.

- Gracias por valorarme tanto, Harry.

- De nada, Hermione. Y eso que no te he dicho todo de lo que pienso de ti y lo mucho que representas para mí.

- No me hace falta oírlo, cariño.- Dijo ella preparándose para darle otro beso.- Yo sé que tanto tú hacia mí, como yo hacia ti, nos valoramos, respetamos y apreciamos toneladas por lo que durante años, hemos hecho por el otro. Tanto estudiantil, como amistoso y hasta personal. Pero de lo que más orgullosa me siento, Harry…

No es de que te ayudase a aprobar los cursos de Hogwarts, y tampoco de que compartiese contigo un montón de aventuras buenas y malas…

Sino de haber crecido a tu lado, sintiendo día a día que tú me necesitabas "desesperadamente para todo", y de que aún hoy, lo sigas necesitando.

Porque desde luego, sin mí, no habríamos tenido a James.

Harry se rió por lo bajo, sabía que en eso último, ella tenía razón. Y en todo lo que dijo antes, también.

- Yo he crecido a tu lado y me he hecho mayor, igual que a ti te ha sucedido conmigo, Hermione.

Y creo, que sin ti…No sería para nada, parecido al hombre que soy hoy. Así que gracias, por hacerme tal y como soy. "Mamá."

- De nada.- Dijo la castaña sonriendo, entendiendo perfectamente por qué Harry le decía aquello y por qué también, la llamaba "Mamá". Porque además era cierto que Hermione, en el pasado, había ejercido de madre más de una vez con él.

Sobre todo cuando le reñía por algo que hacía él y que no era correcto, o cuando le felicitaba por algo que sí hubiese hecho bien y además conseguido por sí mismo.

Y donde más le apoyaba, era en la magia, eso por supuesto. Y también en su crecimiento como persona.

Hermione sabía que él había dicho la verdad.

Harry era como era hoy día, gracias a la influencia de ella. Y ella nunca pretendió "moldearle" ni nada parecido, pero nadie que les hubiera conocido desde niños podría negar, que Potter era un hombre extraordinario no sólo porque fuese un gran mago, sino porque se había convertido en una persona maravillosa gracias a todo lo que había pasado junto a Hermione Granger y lo mucho que había aprendido de ella, a su lado. Tanto mágica como personalmente.

Pues para Harry, Hermione era un modelo a imitar en más de un aspecto. Aunque hubiese otros de ella que a él no le interesaban ni lo mínimo.

Pero para todo lo que a él le importaba, contaba con ella y su opinión, siempre. Y además le hacía caso, porque normalmente, ella tenía razón.

En ese aspecto era igual de sabia e intuitiva que el difunto Dumbledore. A quien Harry admiró siempre mucho.

- ¿Nos vamos un rato con James?.- Propuso Hermione con una sonrisa.- A menos que le propongamos otra cosa que le atraiga, es capaz de tirarse el resto de la tarde tanto en el tobogán como en los columpios. Y al final, no podrá ni moverse para bajar, por culpa del agotamiento que tendrá.

- Mejor.- Opinó Harry riéndose por lo bajo.- Así se dormirá más rápido y luego podremos hacer lo que queramos sin correr el riesgo de que te aparte de mí cuando te llame por culpa de alguna pesadilla.

- Lo siento, Harry.- Dijo Hermione dándole un beso en los labios que él correspondió inmediatamente.- Pero ser madre, incluye tanto cosas buenas, como malas.

Y desde luego es un fastidio tener que abandonar los mimos con tu esposo por ir a atender a tu hijo cuando él te llama gritando "¡Mamáaa!" a lo bestia, pero es lo mismo que le dijimos a Annie en su día. ¿Te acuerdas?

- Sí. Cuando tú y yo le hicimos saber lo mucho que la queríamos y que para ti, ella siempre sería nuestra hija por mucho que creciera.

Tú dijste que ser madre y padre es un trabajo que dura toda la vida. Y yo puedo añadir ahora, que además es a tiempo completo.

Incluyendo las horas intempestivas en las que los niños pequeños deberían estar dormidos, para que su padre y madre pudiesen amarse y no tener que detener el proceso porque el pobrecito mío se ha despertado hecho un mar de lágrimas y muerto de miedo porque un payaso le perseguía con un cuchillo y un tenedor en la mano, diciéndole que se lo quería merendar de lo rico que le parecía.

Hermione se rió por lo bajo, Harry soltó un sonido de fastidio.

- Yo tenía pesadillas horribles cuando era niño, pero por culpa de Voldemort, no de payasos caníbales.

Desde luego…hay que ver los sueñecitos que tiene nuestro hijo…

- Pues son mucho más normales que los que solías tener tú. Así que no te quejes.

Por otra parte, tampoco te lamentes del hecho de que yo me levante de la cama para ir a consolarle, cuando hasta tú lo has hecho con Annie cuando ella era pequeña y te llamaba gritando aquel…"¡Papiiii, venn!" que sonaba por toda la casa.

Y por cierto…- Añadió Hermione con sensualidad dibujando con su dedo, círculos en el pecho de Harry. Quien se estremeció por mucho que ella lo hiciera por encima de la camisa de él.- Me siento algo celosa de que siempre fuese tu niña mimada.- Dijo haciéndose la herida.

Harry se rió por lo bajo, sabía que ella bromeaba, pero aún así le encantaba. Como todo lo que formaba parte de Hermione. A la que seguía amando, a pesar de los años que llevasen casados. Incluso la encontraba mucho más hermosa y atractiva que cuando ella era una adolescente de tan sólo dieciocho años.

Y ahora con veintitrés, más que adolescente, era una mujer completamente desarrollada, capaz de provocarle escalofríos con el simple tacto de un dedo que tocase cualquier parte de su cuerpo masculino, igual de adulto que el de Hermione.

Quien seguía mirándole con "carita de pena". Y hasta fingió hacer pucheros cuando añadió con una voz lastimera…

- ¿Verdad que siempre ha sido Annie, la niña de tus ojos?

- No.- Dijo él riéndose un poco.- Para la única niña, por la que no sólo he tenido ojos, sino un montón de sentimientos súper bonitos además de intensos…has sido tú. Siempre tú, Hermione.- Él le dio un beso precioso en los labios.- Aunque tengo que reconocer, que de tu apariencia de niña, ya no queda nada. Y la verdad es que me encanta. Porque con los años, se te ha puesto un cuerpazo…que ni te cuento.

Aunque los mimos que te daré esta noche, sí que te los contaré. Porque en cuanto estemos en la intimidad de nuestro dormitorio pienso hacerte…

Él le susurró un montón de cosas al oído, y Hermione se puso colorada como un tomate. Luego se partió de risa y por último…"Se lo comió a besos".

Y Kevin, desde el banco donde se había sentado con Annie, lo vio y volvió a decir…

- Pero qué envidia me dan.

Y la joven rubia, soltó un suspiro de resignación, haciéndole entender al muchacho, que estaba harta de oírselo pronunciar.

- Que sí, Kevin…- Dijo ella mirándole con algo de fastidio.- Los mimos de mis padres te encantan y también los deseas.

- Por supuesto.- Reconoció él mirándola a los ojos con mucha ternura.- Pero sólo contigo, Annie. Ojalá llegue el día en que tú también me quieras así y me lo demuestres con el mismo amor y cariño, que lo hace Hermione hacia Harry.

Annie agachó la mirada, reflejando algo de tristeza.

- Yo nunca seré igual que mi madre, Kevin. Ni siquiera en el cariño. Después de todo, ella y yo somos distintas. En muchas cosas, no sólo en el aspecto.

Pero a mi manera…soy capaz de mostrar muchísimo cariño por las personas a las que realmente quiero. Y a ti…siempre te he querido mucho.

- Lo sé, Annie. Y te lo agradezco.

- ¿De verdad vas a trabajar como profesor de aprendiz de Hagrid, cuando empiece el colegio?

- Sí. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?.

- Es que…- Dijo ella con timidez.- Si tú te conviertes en profesor ayudante…ya no podremos estar juntos como antes. Porque yo seguiré siendo una alumna por mucho que sea del último y séptimo curso, y tú…Siendo mayor de edad…y aprendiz de profesor…no podrás relacionarte conmigo ni tan siquiera como mi mejor amigo…porque a lo mejor se consideraría inapropiado y puede que nos metiésemos en líos y…

No sé…- Dijo dejando salir otro suspiro.- Es sólo que no quiero que cambie nuestra relación por mucho que tú te conviertas en profesor, Kevin.

- No te preocupes por eso, Annie.- Pronunció el chico con una sonrisa bonita en su bello rostro.- Te prometo que nada de lo que tenemos desde hace años, cambiará.

- Si tú lo dices…

- No sólo lo digo, te lo aseguro.

- Pero ya no podrás llevarme a caballito como cuando hace años me caí por las escaleras. Y tampoco podrás darme besos en la cara, ni dejar la barbilla en lo alto de mi pelo rubio…Ni mucho menos podrás llevarme en brazos hasta mi cama, porque…

- Seré profesor y todas esas confianzas no me estarán permitido tomármelas con una estudiante, por muy amiga mía que sea, desde mi más tierna infancia.

- Pues sí…

- ¿Y a ti eso te importa mucho?

- Ajá…

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque…ya no te tendría como ha sido siempre y a mí…me duele.

No quiero perder nada de lo que tenemos, Kevin. Absolutamente nada.

Yo te necesito mucho. De verdad…

Y me da pánico que con eso de que tú seas profe y yo estudiante, por mantener las distancias, la amistad se enfríe o se termine rompiendo y cosas por el estilo.

Pero lo que me da miedo de verdad, es que tú ya no puedas consolarme o incluso darme cariño. Eso último…es lo que más me preocupa.

- ¡Annie!.- Exclamó el rubio completamente emocionado e ilusionado por todo lo que ella le había dicho.- ¿Tanto me quieres?. ¿Así de importante soy para ti?. ¿De verdad que te da pánico que ya no sea cariñoso contigo, porque no pueda, al ser profesor?

- Sí. Bueno…me dan pánico más cosas, Kevin, pero esa que hemos mencionado, la que más.

- Pues no te preocupes, Annie Potter.- Aseguró el chico agarrándola de las manos y mirándola con mucho amor en sus preciosos ojos verdes.- Porque no existe en el mundo, profesión alguna o incluso trabajo, que me haga dejar de sentir un enorme e infinito cariño hacia ti.

Y si tengo que reprimir mis sentimientos por ti o incluso mis emociones, para no causarnos problemas una vez que tanto tú como yo hayamos vuelto a Hogwarts el próximo uno de septiembre…

Ten por seguro que lo haré, ocultaré todo lo que siento, Annie, pero tú no debes olvidar que aunque no te lo demuestre, lo sigo sintiendo.

- ¿Lo prometes, Kevin. Prometes que nada cambiará aunque tú seas mi nuevo profe de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?

- Sí Annie. Te lo prometo.

- Y cuando termine el curso…

- Tú te habrás graduado, y ya no serás alumna de Hogwarts sino una bruja oficialmente reconocida como tal. Además serás mayor de edad, porque tú cumples a finales de mayo. Y entonces, nada ni nadie nos impedirá volver a darnos un abrazo o un beso en la cara si así lo queremos.

- Sí lo impedirán, Kevin, las normas del colegio. ¿Recuerdas?. Hogwarts termina el 30 de junio, no antes.

Por mucho que cumpla los diecisiete dentro del curso escolar, seguiré estando en él hasta que llegue el día 30.

Pero tú tienes razón, después de la graduación yo ya no seré más una estudiante sino una bruja oficial.

¡Entonces ya nada me impedirá poder abrazarte o incluso besarte aunque sea con la excusa de la emoción que nos produce, el fin de curso!- Dijo ella ilusionada además de animada.

- Be…¿Besarme?.- Cuestionó Kevin con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Tú quieres besarme, Annie, o he oído mal?

- No…- Admitió ella algo sonrojada.- Yo lo he dicho. Aunque no he especificado el tipo de beso.- Añadió para intentar disimular y que él no sintiera que ella estaba interesada en él como algo más que un simple mejor amigo.

Porque después de todo, Annie le había prometido a su padre que no le diría nada a Kevin de lo mucho que él le gustaba a ella, hasta que finalizase el último año en Hogwarts.

- Entonces no…¿Te referías a un beso en los labios, Annie?.- Quiso saber el chico con algo de tristeza en el rostro.- Oh…- Pronunció con desilusión sin esperar la respuesta de ella.- Comprendo.- Añadió con la mirada baja.- Tú sigues sin verme como algo distinto a un buen amigo. ¿Verdad?. ¿Tan difícil te resulta, Annie?. ¿Pero por qué no puedo gustarte?. No lo entiendo…

- ¡Si tú me gustas mucho, Kevin!.- Confesó Annie intentando animarle. Pues la cabeza del rubio había caído más todavía desde que él pronunció lo último.

- Pero sólo como un mejor amigo.- Añadió sin ningún atisbo de ilusión en su voz masculina.- Y yo quiero ser para ti, mucho más que sólo eso…

- Ya lo sé, Kevin. Pero no puede ser. En el momento que los dos volvamos al colegio, las normas nos impedirán ir "más allá" aunque llegase el día en que yo sintiese por ti algo más que una buenísima y profunda amistad.

- Bueno pero…¿Me lo dirías al menos. Me harías saber lo que sientes por mí, aunque tuviera que esperar a que terminases Hogwarts, para poder besarte o incluso pedirte en matrimonio?

- Sí, Kevin.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa y tirando de la barbilla del chico para que él subiera la cara y la mirase. Cuando lo hizo, Annie pronunció con una voz bonita y suave…- Te prometo aquí y ahora, que en el instante en que yo misma sienta que tú no sólo me gustas, sino que incluso te amo, yo misma te lo diré, aunque aún no hayamos terminado Hogwarts.

Y cuando tanto tú como yo hayamos terminado el curso…No habrá nada, ni tampoco nadie, que me impidan darte más de un beso bonito y sincero, en los labios.

Y te aseguro, Kevin Wellington, que te daré más de uno. Tantos y tan intensos…como los que a ti te gusta ver en los labios de Harry y Hermione.

Y tantos también…como sólo llevas deseando recibir de mí, durante siete y largos años, de tu vida de estudiante en Hogwarts.

- A…Annie…Lo…¿Lo dices en serio?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Te quiero, Annie Potter!.- Exclamó lleno de felicidad.- ¡Y también te amo!.- Dijo apretándola más contra él.

- Kevin me estás ahogando.- Pronunció Annie con dificultad, completamente apresada en el agarre y cuerpo del chico. Que ella encontraba atractivísimo a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca, sin ropa.

- Perdona.- Dijo el rubio soltándola rápidamente.- Es que me emocioné.

- Pude comprobarlo en carne propia.- Añadió Annie mirándolo divertida.- A veces eres tan efusivo y espontáneo como yo misma. Pero eso sólo añade más a tu encanto, Kevin. Que es mucho y muy grande.

- Si sigues regalándome el oído, Annie Potter…

Puede que llegue un momento en que se me olvide que tú no estás enamorada de mí, o incluso que algunos metros atrás están tus padres con James…

Y animado por las cosas tan bonitas que sólo tú sabes decirme, e influenciado por lo que siento hacia ti…

Me dejaré llevar por mis impulsos y terminaré dándote más de un beso en los labios, que sólo esperas recibir cuando estés enamorada de alguien. Aunque no sea yo.

- Créeme, Kevin. Si fueras tú, yo misma te animaría a que me besaras todo lo que te apeteciese.

- ¿Aunque fuese durante horas?

- Pues claro.- Ella sonrió y él la miró con una expresión algo idiota, en la cara, pero no por ello menos feliz y encantadora.

Annie pensó que su padre tenía razón, y realmente, a Kevin Wellington se le caía la baba en cuanto la miraba. Y ella volvió a sentir, que él la quería de verdad, y por eso Annie se sintió más feliz que el propio Kevin aunque no se lo demostrase a él mirándolo completamente embobada.

Pues Annie, igual que tenía la capacidad de hacer unas imitaciones buenísimas, o incluso la de expresar el cariño de manera efusiva y espontánea, también sabía ocultar sus sentimientos y emociones perfectamente.

Porque después de todo era hija de su madre, y al igual que le ocurría a Hermione…

Annie sólo demostraba algo bueno, cariñoso o espontáneo, cuando ella misma lo creía oportuno.

- ¡Hey chicos!.- Gritó Harry desde la distancia, haciéndoles un gesto para que tanto Annie como Kevin, se acercaran.- ¡Vamos a ir a comprarle un helado a James!. ¿Os apetece uno?

- ¡Sí!.- Respondieron Annie y Kevin al mismo tiempo.

Ellos se levantaron del banco y comenzaron a caminar hacia Harry.

Durante el trayecto, que no era nada largo, Annie agarró la mano de Kevin. Él sonrió, pero no le extrañó que ella lo hiciera, pues era algo normal en Annie, desde que era pequeña.

Aunque ahora, ella no lo hacía como una simple muestra de afecto hacia su mejor amigo sino más bien por el hombre que le gustaba. Pero claro, eso Kevin no lo sabía, y ella no se lo diría hasta que terminase el colegio porque después de todo, era la decisión no sólo correcta sino más prudente.

Así ninguno de los dos se metería en líos por estar en una relación "completamente prohibida" al ser entre "una alumna y un profesor".

* * *

Por la noche, justo en medio de la cena, James empezó a tocarse la tripa, y Harry y Hermione empezaron a preocuparse.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, hijo?.- Preguntó el moreno acercándose hasta él.- ¿Te duele la barriga?

- Sí, papá. Mucho.

- Quizás el helado que se comió en el parque, le sentó mal.- Apuntó Hermione acercándose también al niño y tocándole la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

Nada más apartar ella la mano, el niño vomitó. Eso alertó más a su madre, quien no perdió tiempo en cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo al servicio más próximo.

- ¡Harry, prepara el coche!.- Dijo ella desde la distancia.- ¡Nos vamos al hospital, pero ya. Creo que le ha dado un corte de digestión!

Dicho y hecho, en menos de un minuto, Potter estaba al volante de su coche volador, esperando que entrasen en él su esposa y su único hijo.

- No sé lo que tardaremos.- Dijo la castaña a Kevin y Annie, quienes miraban preocupados la palidez del pequeño.- Vosotros quedaos en casa. No hace falta que os diga que confío plenamente en los dos y que por eso mismo, consiento en dejaros solos.

- No te preocupes, mamá.- Dijo la joven mirándola con seriedad.- Vete tranquila.

- Adiós cariño.- Pronunció Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla, a su hija.- Adiós, Kevin.- Pronunció dándole otro al muchacho.- Cuida bien de ella durante mi ausencia.

- Sí señora.- Entonces la miró con aprehensión esperando el primer golpe físico o verbal, por haber usado él de nuevo el formalismo que tanto detestaban Harry y Hermione.

- Esta vez no me ofenderé.- Dijo la castaña agarrando su bolso y metiendo dentro los datos médicos de James.- Porque tengo prisa.- Tras echarle una última mirada a los dos jóvenes y decirles algunos hechizos para mantener la casa segura de la posible presencia de extraños, Hermione se marchó con toda la rapidez que le fue capaz de sacar, sin echar a correr.

- ¿Crees que estará bien?.- Preguntó Annie a Kevin, una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados en el sofá de tres plazas que tenían en el Salón.

- Sí.- Apoyó el rubio para tranquilizarla.- Si han ido a San Mungo, no creo que tarden en regresar. Allí hay medimagos y brujas realmente eficaces, Annie. James estará bien en poco tiempo. Ya lo verás.

- Pero sigue siendo un niño pequeño, y ellos siempre tienen menos defensas que los adultos y…

- Annie.- Volvió a decir Kevin en tono calmado y tranquilo.- A tu hermano no le va a pasar nada. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Gracias, Kevin.- Dijo apoyando su cara en uno de los hombros de él.- Me alegro mucho de tenerte aquí conmigo. Contigo siempre me siento tranquila y segura.

Él sonrió, dándole un beso en la parte superior del cabello rubio de Annie. Entonces apoyó la barbilla en lo alto de la cabeza de ella, y pasado un rato, pronunció su nombre, pero ella no respondió.

Kevin se movió lo justo para ver si estaba despierta y comprobó que no. Y al igual que hizo después de la graduación, cuando la llevó a su dormitorio, él agarró a Annie como si fuese una princesa de cuento y subió las escaleras hasta dejarla en su habitación. Donde la acostó y tapó en cuanto le quitó los zapatos.

Una vez hecho eso, regresó al dormitorio de invitados, en la planta baja.

A medianoche, una terrible tormenta de rayos y truenos cortó el silencio que antes había reinado en la casa.

Annie despertó sobresaltada. Fue automático. Nada más sonar el primer trueno, sus ojos marrones se abrieron inmediatamente.

Ella gritó llamando a su madre, pero Hermione no apareció. Y Annie recordó entonces que debía seguir en el hospital a donde se habían llevado a James para que lo examinaran.

Annie intentó volver a dormirse, pero no podía. Su pánico dominaba sobre su intento de superarlo.

Y cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, salió de la habitación igual que cuando seis años y medio atrás, buscó a Hermione, hecha un mar de lágrimas y terminó cayéndose por las escaleras de Hogwarts cuando por accidente, se pisó el bajo de la falda de su camisón.

Ahora, seis años y medio después de aquello, ya no se pisaba los bajos de los camisones por mucho que ella corriera, sino que se los sujetaba para evitar accidentes.

Sin embargo, seguía necesitando consuelo y protección cada vez que había tormenta, pues su pánico de la infancia se había convertido con el tiempo, en fobia. Y algo así no se curaba ni desaparecía de un día para otro.

La rubia descendió las escaleras buscando cobijo en la única persona que sabía, quedaba en la casa, y en quien además, confiaba muchísimo y también apreciaba bastante.

Iba a tan sólo la mitad del camino cuando de repente, un rayo iluminó el pasillo y se lo encontró casi al final del mismo.

- ¡Kevin!.- Pronunció con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras corría los últimos metros que la separaban de él.

- ¡Annie!.- Exclamó el muchacho abriendo sus brazos para que ella se cobijase en ellos. Nada más tener a Annie refugiada en su pecho, Kevin los cerró, dejando sus manos en la cintura de la rubia, quien no podía dejar de temblar debido al miedo que siempre le habían dado las tormentas.

- Shhhh…tranquila…- Dijo el chico tocándole de arriba abajo, el cabello rubio tan precioso que ella tenía.- No tengas miedo…no pasa nada…

- ¡Sí que pasa!.- Pronunció Annie saltando de la impresión cuando un potente trueno cayó por fuera de la ventana.- ¡Esos malditos rayos y truenos me ponen histérica y me impiden dormir. Y yo lo odio. Se supone que soy lo suficiente mayor como para superarlo, pero no puedo, Kevin, jamás he podido por mucho que lo he intentado!

- Annie…- Dijo él dándole otro beso en el cabello.- No importa, de verdad. Muchas personas tienen fobias que no pueden controlar y no por ello son infantiles o cobardes. Además, tú eres una Gryffindor igual que yo, así que de cobarde no tienes nada sino más bien mucho de valiente.

- Y entonces por qué no consigo superar mi miedo a las tormentas…

- Porque no siempre podemos controlarlo todo por muy mago o bruja, que seamos.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo, hasta que me duerma, por favor?

- Pues claro que lo haré. No hace falta ni que me lo preguntes. Venga…te acompañaré a tu habitación.

- No…- Dijo ella mirándole suplicante.- Prefiero quedarme en la tuya. Además, la cama de invitados es de matrimonio y la mía de una sola persona, y seguramente no cabríamos así que prefiero tu cuarto al mío.

- Un…Un momento.- Dijo Kevin tragando saliva.- ¿Estás insinuando lo que creo, tú quieres que yo…duerma contigo…en la misma cama?

- ¿Te parece mal?

- ¡No, no, claro que no!

- ¿Entonces, dónde está el problema?

- ¡En ninguna parte, Annie. Simplemente no me esperaba que quisieras pasar la noche conmigo, eso es todo!

- Oye, si tanta cosa te da, puedo quedarme despierta hasta que lleguen mis padres y que alguno de ellos duerma conmigo.

Siempre es Hermione quien lo hace, pero como ella no está…sólo me quedas tú como última opción.

Aunque confieso, que a mí no me costará trabajo dormirme en tus brazos porque después de todo, te quiero mucho y tú siempre has sabido darme toda la protección que yo necesitaba en determinados momentos. Como ahora, Kevin.

Así que… ¿Aceptarás o no, acogerme en tu cama, hasta que yo me duerma?. Luego si quieres, puedes devolverme a mi habitación antes de que lleguen papá y mamá y los dos nos metamos en líos por estar yo, donde no debería.

- ¿Sabes lo que te digo, Annie?. Que por muy furioso que se pudiera poner tu padre, o los muchos golpes que pudiera darme tu madre…

Nada me impedirá, que pases esta noche conmigo. Y sobre todo, en mis brazos.

- Gracias, Kevin.- Dijo ella mirándole con una sonrisa preciosa en la cara.- Te quiero mucho.- Annie lo besó en la mejilla. Él le devolvió el beso mirándola sonriente.

- ¿Nos vamos ya a la cama?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, y mientras caminaba al mismo ritmo que él, le agarró de la cintura.

Kevin tragó saliva, ese agarre no era el típico de Annie. Y por un leve momento, sintió que quizás, los sentimientos de ella hacia él, estaban cambiando.

Pero como no estaba seguro, decidió olvidarse de eso y centrarse simplemente en cobijar a la rubia. Pues después de todo, Annie no había ido a buscarle con intenciones románticas o apasionadas, sino porque necesitaba desesperadamente el calor humano de alguien que fuese querido por ella.

Y él tenía clarísimo que ella, siempre le había querido mucho.

Pensando en eso, sonrió, mientras caminaba a su lado, aún notando el agarre que tenía Annie, en la cintura de él. Que se hizo más intenso cuando un trueno potente sonó, por fuera de la ventana.

Annie saltó de la impresión, y hasta pegó un grito, pero Kevin la calmó con palabras suaves, y sobre todo con cariño.

Uno sincero y auténtico que él sentía por ella desde que la conoció, siendo un niño de casi trece años.

Nada más llegar al dormitorio de invitados, Kevin destapó la cama, y Annie se sorprendió de que hubiese seguido hecha, a pesar de que fuese la una de la madrugada.

- Es que…- Comenzó el chico cuando vio la mirada curiosa con que ella le contemplaba.- Intuí que vendrías a buscarme porque sé que te dan miedo las tormentas y por eso mismo, no quise dormir hasta haberte visto, Annie.

- Ah, pues gracias, Kevin.

- De nada. ¿Quieres el lado derecho o el izquierdo?

- Me da igual.

- Pues entonces te dejaré el derecho.

Ella se acostó primero, poniéndose de lado y de cara a la mesita de noche. Kevin se tumbó detrás de ella, sujetando la cintura de Annie con las dos manos. Él dejó su rostro detrás del pelo rubio de Annie y aspiró silenciosamente, el aroma a vainilla que siempre desprendía.

- Buenas noches, Kevin.

- Buenas noches, Annie.

- Gracias por permitirme, quedarme contigo.

- No, Annie…Gracias a ti, por venir a buscarme.

- De nada…

- Te quiero, Annie Potter.- Pronunció con sinceridad, dándole un beso en la parte trasera del cuello.

- Yo también te quiero, Kevin Wellington.- Respondió ella aguantándose el estremecimiento que sintió al sentir el beso.

Después, los dos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidos mientras los truenos y los rayos, seguían cayendo.

Unas horas después, Annie despertó. Miró el reloj y supo que eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

La tormenta seguía presente, pero con menos fuerza que antes.

Ella se giró y observó el rostro de Kevin, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

No sólo porque le pareciese guapísimo incluso dormido, sino por el gesto tan bonito y desinteresado que había hecho con ella cuando la dejó dormir con él.

Annie sabía que con cualquier otro chico, no habría sido así. Porque seguramente, en algún momento, habría intentado propasarse con ella o intentar convencerla de hacer "algo más" que sólo dormir abrazados.

Pero Kevin Wellington no era "cualquier otro chico" y tampoco "un chico cualquiera", sino uno muy especial, que había crecido junto a ella, durante los seis años y medio que Annie había pasado en Hogwarts.

Y en todo ese tiempo, él jamás intentó propasarse con ella, ni sugerirle algo que no le gustara o con lo que Annie no estuviera de acuerdo.

Tampoco la trató diferente a una amiga con la que mantenía una amistad verdadera a pesar de que ella supiera, que él se enamoró de ella con casi trece años.

Y lo que más le gustaba a Annie de Kevin, era que él, siempre le mostraba un respeto enorme. Y además intentaba complacerla en todo lo que ella sugería, aunque fuese en cosas que a él no le gustasen o que incluso le aburriesen.

Otro trueno sonó, y un rayo cayó atravesando el cristal de la ventana de la habitación de invitados, haciéndolo añicos.

Annie gritó muerta de miedo, y reaccionó cómo sólo lo haría un animalito aterrorizado. Temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

Ella se encogió como una tortuga y llamó a Kevin, pero él estaba profundamente dormido y no la escuchaba.

Los ojos marrones de Annie se llenaron de lágrimas cuando escuchó el sonido de otro trueno, que sonaba más cerca debido a la ausencia de vidrio.

- Kevin por favor…- Dijo suplicante.- Despierta, tengo miedo.

Él no lo hizo, y Annie lloró más mientras los últimos truenos, seguían cayendo.

Un poco después, todo se calmó.

Annie empezó a tranquilizarse, aunque sus temblores seguían presentes, pero no tan acentuados.

Ella intentó concentrarse en el rostro de Kevin, para observar algo que le resultase agradable y no los restos de vidrio que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

Entonces miró con atención cada rasgo de esa cara dormida, que había tenido locas a más de la mitad de las chicas del castillo, incluso ese mismo día en que él se graduó.

Annie recordó entonces el episodio con Linda Fiore, que había ocurrido esa misma mañana.

Y sintió una rabia enorme por el simple hecho de que aquella chica tan frívola y desvergonzada, que no solía mostrar respeto por nada ni nadie, se hubiese atrevido a robarle a Kevin, su primer beso en los labios por mucho que él no lo hubiese devuelto.

- Yo sé que no lo hiciste.- Dijo ella por lo bajo, cerca de uno de los oídos de él.- Porque tú eres igual que yo. Incapaz de besar a alguien, por quien no sientes nada.

¿Y sabes una cosa, Kevin?. Me alegro mucho de que no la besaras, porque cuando termine mi último año en Hogwarts, dentro de once meses…

Seré la primera en darte un beso, como se debe de dar. Porque lo sienta, y no porque quiera impresionar o ganarme la atención de un chico, que es además, el más bueno, auténtico y admirable, que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Y ya que cuando ingresemos al colegio, no sé si tendré el valor de decírtelo, voy a aprovechar ahora que estás dormido y no me escuchas, para que sepas, por mí misma, tal y como te prometí hacer…

Que tú, me gustas mucho… Kevin Wellington. Pero mucho mucho.

De repente, él sonrió, y Annie se preguntó si estaría dormido realmente o fingiendo estarlo como ocurrió esa misma tarde, cuando él, tumbado en la cama de Annie, de su dormitorio de sexto año, se pegaba más a ella cada vez que ella le tocaba de alguna manera.

Annie le puso a prueba. Ella le dio un abrazo bonito, pero él ni se inmutó. Sino que siguió en la misma posición de lado, con la que se había dormido hacía ya tiempo.

- Vale.- Dijo la rubia saliendo de dudas.- Estás más dormido que un oso en invierno. Bueno, entonces yo también trataré de dormir. Aunque para qué, ya son las seis y dentro de nada amanecerá. Así que lo mejor será que salga de la cama y espere a mis padres fuera de tu habitación, o me ganaré un broncazo impresionante si por lo que sea entran, y me ven contigo en la cama.

- Annie…- Pronunció la voz de Kevin en sueños.

- ¿Qué?

- Quieres…¿Casarte conmigo?

- ¿Qué Qué?.

- Por favor Annie…Dí que sí. Te he estado esperando durante toda mi vida estudiantil. Para mí…no hay otra salvo tú.

- Tú no estás dormido…¿Verdad?. Sólo lo finges para ver qué te digo. Pues oye esto, Kevin… No puedo casarme contigo porque tú serás mi profesor en sólo dos meses. Y porque además, tú y yo jamás hemos tenido una relación de noviazgo con nadie, mucho menos con nosotros mismos.

Antes del matrimonio, deberíamos pasar un tiempo juntos para ver qué tal nos va. Y luego, cuando todo fuese bien…entonces sí, podríamos casarnos.

- Cásate conmigo, Annie.- Volvió a decir el chico dormido.- Y te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, para hacerte feliz.

Entonces él se rió por lo bajo, demostrando felicidad, como si hubiese oído una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ella. Y la verdadera Annie se rió un poquito, cuando vio cómo los labios de Kevin, se movían como formando un beso. Ella le dio otro en la mejilla y con la misma, salió de la habitación, poniendo rumbo a la suya propia.

A eso de las nueve, tanto Harry como Hermione volvieron con el pequeño James. Que ya estaba perfectamente después del corte de digestión que le había dado.

El mes de julio llegó esa misma mañana, y durante todos los días que siguieron hasta que terminó, Kevin se quedó en la casa Potter como era la costumbre desde que él tenía casi trece años.

Cuando llegó Agosto, el rubio regresó con su familia y pasó lo que le quedaba de verano, junto a ellos.

Él le mandaba una carta a Annie, una vez a la semana. Ella la respondía, y tanto Harry como Hermione, notaron claramente que la ilusión con la que Annie recibía otra de respuesta, no era igual que la mostrada tiempo atrás, cuando sólo le escribía "su mejor amigo."

- ¿Y bien?.- Preguntó Hermione a Harry, mientras ella partía una cebolla para la comida.- ¿Tienes algo que contarme respecto a nuestra hija y Kevin, Mm?

- Lo único que debes saber es que Annie por fin se ha dado cuenta que él le gusta como algo más que un simple buen amigo. Pero vamos, ella no va a decirle nada, hasta que se gradúe.

Porque yo hablé con ella en su momento, y le dejé bien claro que enrollarse con un profesor no sería buena idea y que además, la echarían por escándalo cuando McGonagall se enterase, y a ti… en cuanto te llegara la expulsión y los motivos, te daría un infarto del disgusto, y yo me quedaría viudo, y luego la perseguiría varita en vano hasta el día en que yo mismo me muriese.

Así que como conclusión, se puede decir, que Annie tiene muy claro, que no le dirá nada de lo que siente a Kevin, hasta que tanto él como ella, estén fuera del colegio.

- ¿Y cuándo tuvo lugar esa conversación, si se puede saber?.- Preguntó la castaña aumentando la velocidad de los cortes, demostrándole así a Harry, que estaba molesta por el hecho de que le hubiesen ocultado algo tan importante, como el posible enamoramiento de su única hija.

- El mismo día en que tanto Annie como Kevin, llegaron a casa tras terminar el curso, Hermione. La niña y yo hablamos cuando fui a preguntarle cómo estaba después de su pelea con Kevin. ¿Te acuerdas?

- Pues sí.- La cebolla era cada vez más pequeña.- Y me jode un ovario, enterarme ahora, un mes después. ¿Algo más, Harry?

- No, Hermione. Te lo he contado todo.

- Muy bien.- Dijo dejando el cuchillo posado en la madera donde estaba la cebolla convertida en trocitos minúsculos.- Que sea la última vez, que tanto tú como Annie, hacéis esa especie de "club secreto" donde comentáis cosas importantes de la vida de ella, sin que yo me entere.

Yo sé perfectamente que nuestra hija te adora, Harry, pero me sienta fatal que no haya confiado en mí para contarme eso de Kevin.

- Annie siempre ha confiado muchísimo en ti, Hermione, y tú lo sabes de sobra. Simplemente me comentó lo del chico porque fui yo quien le preguntó por él.

Pero si tú le hubieses cuestionado también sobre el tema, seguro que ella te lo habría dicho.

Además…¿Qué más da que no te lo contara en su momento si ahora te estoy poniendo al corriente?

- Vale, tienes razón. Gracias por hacerlo.

- De nada, cariño.- Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

- No. Sólo un poquito molesta.

- ¿Entonces esta noche habrá mimos?.- Preguntó él levantando una ceja. Hermione se rió por lo bajo.

- Siempre los hay, Harry…Y no sé cómo no te cansas, la verdad. Siete años y medio casado conmigo, y todavía te ilusiona el sexo como si fuese la primera vez que lo practicásemos.

- Es que para mí, siempre es la primera vez, Hermione. Porque cuando estamos en la intimidad, sigo sintiéndote igual de especial y única, que aquella noche en la que el Unicornio te transformó en la preciosidad que sigues siendo hoy día, y que me enamoró más aún, en cuanto la ví dormida, junto a ese animal mágico y bello.

- Oh, Harry…- Dijo ella con las orbes marrones brillantes de felicidad y sobre todo amor.

- Tus ojos chocolate están brillando, Hermione.

- Sólo brillan cuando te miran, Harry…

- Y tu pelo…- Dijo él con suavidad mientras lo tocaba con un dedo.- Parece relucir como el oro aunque ahora no lo ilumine la luna, como aquella noche que cambió nuestras vidas para siempre.

- Sí…- Dijo ella a punto de besarle.- Porque esa noche, fue mágica… Y no sólo por lo que me hizo el Unicornio, sino porque alcancé la felicidad, en los brazos del único hombre, que he querido de verdad toda mi vida.

- Te amo, Hermione Potter.

- Yo también te amo, Harry Potter.

Ellos se besaron, y al separarse, Harry contempló cómo su esposa resplandecía no sólo por el pelo y los ojos, sino por todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó Hermione al ver la expresión maravillada con la que la miraba Harry.

- Sólo que despides luz igual que una estrella.

- Soy tu "estrella", Harry.- Dijo ella acariciándole la cara, con delicadeza.- Y sólo brillo para ti, porque tú eres el único que me hace feliz.

- Voy a decirte otra vez que te amo.- Pronunció el moreno agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.- Y entonces te besaré mientras te llevo a nuestro dormitorio, aprovechando que James duerme la siesta.

Hermione se rió por lo bajo, pero se le cortó en el momento en que su esposo, le dijo "te amo" y comenzó a "devorarla" a besos.

Harry la cogió en brazos y se la llevó escaleras arriba mientras ella seguía dándole besos y diciéndole palabras de amor.

Él se dio cuenta que durante todo el trayecto, Hermione no dejó de emitir luz. Y aunque fuese la primera vez que aquello sucedía, no se planteó por qué.

Pues él siempre había creído en las palabras de Hermione, y ella le había dicho que sólo brillaba porque él la hacía feliz.

Y mientras la dejaba en la cama y comenzaba a demostrarle a su esposa, lo feliz que también era él solo por estar con ella…

Hermione volvió a sentir que había alcanzado la felicidad suprema, sólo por notar claramente el amor, que le transmitía el hombre al que amaba.

* * *

Agosto terminó y llegó el uno de septiembre, y con él, el nuevo curso para Annie. Su último año en Hogwarts.

En cuanto Annie dejó sus pertenencias en el dormitorio de las chicas Gryffindor de séptimo y último curso, se fue a ver a Hagrid.

Pues había quedado con él para tomar té, cuando le vio esperándola en el andén, en cuanto ella bajó del tren.

Mientras recorría el camino que le llevaría hasta la cabaña del guardabosque, la rubia recordó con una sonrisa, el saludo que se habían hecho los dos.

Annie actuó igual que cuando era una niña de doce años. Ella corrió hasta el semigigante, sonriéndole con alegría mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Y al llegar hasta él saltó y se colgó de su cuello.

Hagrid la sostuvo igual que hacía años, sólo que con una diferencia, ahora los pies de Annie sí que tocaban el suelo, pues ella había crecido mucho desde aquél entonces.

Horas después del recibimiento, y de la cena en el Gran Comedor, Annie tomaba té con Hagrid y por supuesto Kevin. Quien, fuera de los ojos de los estudiantes y profesorado de Hogwarts (Menos Hagrid, claro), seguía tratando a Annie, como su mejor amiga. En las clases, actuaba como se esperaba de él, sin mostrar ningún tipo de confianza o familiaridad ni cariño, delante de una alumna.

El curso siguió avanzando, y durante los ocho, de los nueve meses que tenía el último año en Hogwarts de Annie, ella cumplió la palabra que le dio a su padre, y no le dijo nada a Kevin de lo que sentía por él.

Porque por otra parte, ya se lo había dicho al rubio la noche en que durmieron juntos, en la cama de la habitación para invitados, de la casa Potter.

Lo único malo era que Kevin no se había enterado porque estaba dormido, pero a Annie no le inquietaba eso porque su prioridad había sido cumplir la palabra que le dio al rubio, de decirle lo mucho que le gustaba, y eso desde luego, lo había hecho.

Una tarde, de las tres semanas que le faltaban para terminar su último año en Hogwarts, mientras ella estaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, terminando la última de las tres redacciones que le habían mandado aquel día…

Uno de los muchísimos admiradores que tenía Annie, apareció con un ramo de rosas silvestres, pidiéndole que lo acompañara a dar un paseo por los Terrenos del Lago.

El muchacho estaba obsesionado con ella, y eso ella lo sabía de sobras. Incluso creía que él estaba enfermo mentalmente, porque desde hacía tiempo, estaba totalmente convencido de que tenía una relación sentimental con ella sólo porque Annie, en una ocasión, le hubiese ayudado con unos chicos que querían meter al joven en apuros.

Y cuando ella vio que pudo vencerles sin ayuda del muchacho, se puso tan contenta, que hasta le dio un abrazo debido a la efusividad que sentía.

Él se pensó que eso era una señal de interés de ella hacia él, y a partir de ahí, se montó él sólo, la película. Y desde entonces, se dedicó a perseguir a Annie diciéndole "novia" y cosas por el estilo.

Ella se lo tomaba a broma, incluso le quitaba importancia y hasta se reía cuando le respondía al muchacho…"No soy tu novia, Johnny, sólo es una ilusión que tú mismo te has creído".

Pero el chico no podía aceptar la verdad porque realmente, estaba loco, por ella. En el peor sentido. Y ese mismo sentido hacía que continuara con su ilusión y obsesión por Annie Potter.

Cuando Johnny apareció en la Sala Común con las rosas y la petición del paseo, Annie le dijo amablemente "Gracias pero no" y siguió con la redacción como si él no estuviera allí.

Ella pensó que él se marcharía, o que no le haría nada malo estando como estaban en un lugar de acceso al público de su misma casa. Pero se equivocó, porque Johnny, al estar obsesionado con Annie y ser incapaz de ver la realidad, se ofendió con ese "Gracias pero no" y se enfadó muchísimo, comenzando a decirle "desagradecida de mierda" porque no sólo no había aceptado el paseo, sino tampoco las rosas que él mismo había recogido para ella.

Annie se mosqueó seriamente, y hasta se preparó para atacarle, sacando la varita. Pero Johnny fue más rápido que ella y usó un Expelliarmus para conseguir que la perdiese y además, corrió hasta la rubia y la encerró en un abrazo asfixiante, comenzando a besarla y tocarla con fuerza y nada de delicadeza, ya que estaba dominado por la rabia y no por el supuesto amor verdadero, que él creía sentir por ella.

Annie se asustó, llegó un momento en que no pudo mover ni una sola parte de su cuerpo ni para darle un rodillazo a Johnny puesto que él, la había inmovilizado no sólo con su cuerpo masculino sino también con magia.

Lo único que podía mover la rubia, era las partes de la cara. Lo demás, estaba igual de inmóvil que con el Petrificus Totalus.

Ella lloraba, los besos y tocamientos de Johnny le hacían daño y sobre todo le provocaban miedo y mucha humillación además de impotencia.

Y cuando él le levantó la falda escolar y le hizo desaparecer la ropa interior con la varita, aprovechó de paso para bajarse las prendas suficientes para poder apoderarse de la virginidad de Annie. Al verlo, ella no sólo lloró sino que además gritó tan alto la palabra "¡No!", como para escucharse en todo el castillo.

Aunque por desgracia, sólo Annie y Johnny estaban en la Sala Común, pero eso no le impidió a ella volver a gritar alto y fuerte.

Además del grito, Annie produjo otra cosa, un viento potente que rompió una de las ventanas de la Sala Común y disparó cristales hacia Johnny.

Quien, alertado por el ruido, miró hacia allí y tuvo el tiempo justo de apartarse y que no se le clavaran en la espalda.

Los cristales se detuvieron cuando estaban a punto de herir a Annie en el pecho, ella se quedó mirándolos fijamente y entonces volvieron a moverse.

Cambiaron de dirección, y se dirigieron de nuevo al cuerpo de Johnny.

Él volvió a esquivarlos y los cristales cayeron al suelo.

El chico soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero aún no estaba a salvo.

Porque entonces, el atizador de la chimenea, salió de su lugar y voló velozmente hasta Johnny con la intención de golpearle.

Él sabía que todos esos fenómenos los estaba provocando Annie. Quien además de dominar la magia, podía manejar los elementos naturales y los objetos artificiales, con el único poder de su mente, que manejaba por medio de la mirada.

Justo cuando el atizador estaba a punto de alcanzarle, Johnny escuchó el sonido de un hechizo volando a velocidad hacia él.

El chico de séptimo volvió a esquivarlo, y contempló además, cómo la magia impactaba en el atizador, haciéndolo caer al suelo hasta dejarlo completamente quieto.

Entonces, una voz más que conocida por Annie y el mismo Johnny, pronunció…

- ¡CARPE RETRACTUM!.- Y de repente, Johnny se vio impulsado hacia atrás hasta llegar a los brazos de Kevin Wellington, quien, en cuanto le agarró, le dio una paliza de las que hacen historia. Usando los puños y las piernas, en vez de la magia.

¡QUÉ COÑO PRETENDÍAS HACERLE, EH!.- Gritó Kevin fuera de sí cuando le agarró por el cuello de la camisa, y lo estampó contra la pared de piedra.- ¡YO LO SÉ, PERO QUIERO OÍRTELO DECIR. CONFIESA, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA. DÍ LO QUE QUERÍAS HACERLE A ANNIE!

- Sólo mostrarle amor.- Dijo el chico con dificultad, debido a las numerosas heridas sangrantes que tenía en la cara.

- ¿Amor?. ¿AMOR!. ¡Y UNA MIERDA!.- Kevin le dio otro potente puñetazo.- ¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ES EL AMOR. QUÉ COJONES VAS A SABERLO. ESTÁS ENFERMO, JOHNNY, MUY ENFERMO!

¡Y ESTA MISMA NOCHE, TE LLEVARÉ A SAN MUNGO, PARA QUE TE ENCIERREN DE POR VIDA EN UNA CELDA PARA LOCOS. QUE TE IMPEDIRÁ TOCAR A ANNIE E INTENTAR HACERLE DAÑO, OTRA VEZ!

- Ttú estás…equivocado. Ella me ama. Y yosé que…lo de antes le gustó.

- ¡CÓMO QUE LE GUSTÓ. PERO QUÉ MIERDA IBA A GUSTARLE SI ESTABA ATERRORIZADA, JOHNNY!. ¡ANNIE GRITABA "NO"!. ¿ACASO ESA PALABRA ES SINÓNIMO DE DISFRUTE?. ¡YO CREO QUE NO!.

Kevin le dio más golpes, y Annie pensó que el verdadero loco, era él. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió feliz de que el rubio hubiese llegado a la Sala Común en el momento en que más necesitaba ella ayuda.

Aunque aquello último, no era nada extraño para Annie. Porque Kevin Wellington, siempre aparecía como si fuese un caballero de reluciente armadura que corriese en el socorro de su dama. Y desde luego, ella era la de él.

- ¡BASTA KEVIN!.- Gritó Annie a modo de advertencia.- ¡LO VAS A MATAR!.

Al oír la última frase, el rubio obedeció y se detuvo. Pero no porque hubiese recapacitado, sino porque siempre obedecía todo lo que decía Annie. Al igual que le ocurría a Harry, con Hermione.

Kevin soltó a Johnny sin ninguna delicadeza, haciéndole caer al suelo.

El chico Gryffindor de séptimo, no podía ni moverse, salvo para respirar. Que además lo hacía de manera entrecortada.

Kevin le aplicó un "Petrificus Totalus" y entonces corrió hasta Annie. A quien liberó del "Inmóvilus" que le había lanzado Johnny.

Annie cayó al suelo en cuanto la magia desapareció, pero ella no se hizo daño, porque Kevin se agachó y la agarró justo a tiempo de evitar, que la rubia se diese de boca contra la piedra.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó lleno de ansiedad.- ¡Annie responde, estás bien o no!

- No.- Dijo ella sin mirarle a la cara.- Johnny ha estado a punto de violarme, Kevin, por supuesto que no estoy bien. Aunque sigo siendo virgen gracias a ti. Yo…sólo puedo decirte…Gracias por existir.- Pronunció liberando lágrimas.- Y sobre todo gracias…por estar siempre ahí para mí y por aparecer en el momento en que más te necesito.

- Annie…- Dijo Kevin dejando su cara tras la espalda de ella y posando sus manos masculinas en la cintura femenina de la rubia.- Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, y también te protegeré, y acudiré en tu ayuda aunque tú no me lo pidas.

Porque aunque no me veas, yo nunca dejo de observarte... Por muy enfermizo que suene.

- No importa, Kevin.- Añadió Annie con una voz baja y bonita a pesar de lo mal que se sentía ella.- Yo sé que tú no estás loco, ni tampoco obsesionado conmigo como sí lo está Johnny.

Y aunque un día tuvieras el impulso como él, de recoger rosas silvestres para mí y querer entregármelas para pedirme que diésemos un paseo…

Yo sería incapaz de rechazarlas, por el simple hecho de que viniesen de ti.

- Annie, yo…

- Ya lo sé, Kevin. Y sólo quiero que sepas…que yo también te quiero.

- Pues yo además, te amo, Annie. Y lo único que me quita el sueño, no es que tú no me ames, sino que te ocurra algo malo y no poder estar ahí para protegerte o defenderte.

- Eso jamás ha sucedido, Kevin. Porque tú…siempre estás ahí, te lo pida o no.

- Annie…

- Llévame a la enfermería, por favor.- Dijo ella con la voz débil.- Estoy mareada…- Y eso fue lo último que pronunció justo antes de que su cuerpo se quedase fláccido y la cara de ella cayera hacia abajo.

- Annie. ¡Annie!. ¡ANNIE!.- Pronunció Kevin con angustia, sacudiéndola un poco para ver si reaccionaba.- ¡NO ME ASUSTES, ANNIE. ABRE LOS OJOS, MALDITA SEA!

Pero ella no lo hizo, y Kevin Wellington la cogió en brazos, y echó a correr hacia la enfermería…mientras sus ojos verdes liberaban miles de lágrimas.

* * *

- ¿Cómo está?.- Preguntó Kevin con ansiedad cuando la señora Pomfrey salió de la habitación de las camas, para informarle del estado de Annie.

- Ahora bien.

- ¿Puedo verla, Poppy?.- Pidió el rubio usando el nombre de la enfermera, en vez del trato formal, pues al ser él aprendiz de profesor, se relacionaba con ellos como un compañero más. Porque de hecho lo era.

- No, Kevin. Está dormida debido al sedante que le apliqué. Necesitaba relajarse y descansar.

- ¿Le quedarán secuelas?

- Eso depende de ella y su capacidad para superarlas. Pero desde luego, se tirará un tiempo temiendo el contacto físico con cualquier chico. Le dará miedo hasta que la agarren de la mano, aunque ese agarre venga de su mejor amigo, quien por cierto eres tú. Y además eres el único hombre que la ama de verdad y al que jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza, hacerle una atrocidad semejante, como la que quiso conseguir Johnny.

Pero él tampoco ha sido culpable conscientemente. Es culpable en el hecho de que ha sido el causante del intento de violación hacia Annie, pero es inocente en el sentido de que lo hiciera para hacerle daño.

Para mí está clarísimo que Johnny está enfermo mentalmente. Y además obsesionado con Annie. Y esa obsesión es la que le lleva a creer no sólo que ella le corresponde, sino que realmente mantienen una relación de noviazgo. Y eso por supuesto, puede incluir las relaciones sexuales.

Y como Annie lo rechazó e intentó resistirse, él se enfureció y se volvió un…

- Monstruo, Poppy, ésa es la palabra.

- Lo que sea. Lo único que te digo, es que Johnny no es consciente del daño que le ha ocasionado a Annie.

Porque por mucho que ella llorase, gritase o intentara defenderse, él no estaba atento a eso, porque para la mente enferma de Johnny, lo que él hacía no era un abuso sexual, sino un intento de convencer a Annie, del amor que él cree ciegamente, sentir por ella.

- Comprendo perfectamente todo lo que me has explicado, Poppy. Pero a mí los motivos de Johnny o sus ideas equivocadas sobre lo mucho que él cree amar a Annie, me dan igual.

Lo único que tengo claro, es que ese chico es un enfermo mental, y también un maldito hijo de puta, que se merece ser ajusticiado por el mismo Ministro de Magia o incluso encerrado de por vida, en una celda para locos. Y esta misma noche me encargaré de que eso se cumpla. Porque yo mismo le llevaré no sólo a San Mungo, sino ante el Ministro. Así que me voy.

Cuando vuelva, dile a Annie que quiero hablar con ella a solas. Ya buscaré el sitio para que podamos hacerlo sin que nos metamos en problemas.

- No te preocupes, Kevin. Yo misma te ofrezco la enfermería para que puedas estar con ella. Procuraré también, poner algún aviso en la puerta, para que a nadie se le ocurra entrar mientras os decís, todo lo que necesitéis.

- Gracias, Poppy. Eres una buena amiga.

- Sólo hago lo que me dicta el corazón, Kevin. Y en mi corazón existe el deseo sincero, de que tú y Annie os convirtáis en pareja, algún día.

Aunque por el momento, eso no sea posible porque ella necesitará tiempo para poder superar la mala experiencia que le ha ocasionado Johnny.

- Por eso mismo me voy, Poppy. No quiero perder más tiempo aquí. Prefiero que le den su merecido cuanto antes.

- Adiós, Kevin. Cuando regreses, ven a verme y dime cuál ha sido el destino del chico.

- Desde luego, Poppy. Adiós.

Efectivamente, así fue. Johnny fue juzgado por el Ministro de Magia y luego evaluado por los Psiquiatras de San Mungo, y todos llegaron a la conclusión, de que estaba loco. Así que lo encerraron en una celda acolchada, donde pasó el resto de sus días a partir de entonces.

Porque el chico, no tenía cura con ninguna terapia. Pues aún por las noches, en las que todo estaba en silencio, se podía oír su voz susurrar desde dentro de la celda… "Annie Potter, tú eres mía."

* * *

(Fin de la primera parte, de las dos que forman, la segunda y última parte del capítulo siete).

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Nada que decir de los personajes que no sean Harry y Hermione, excepto que me encanta Kevin. Y no creo que necesite aclararos por qué.

Por cierto, lo del intento de violación no es una obsesión mía ni nada por el estilo, porque sé que lo he empleado como recurso en más de una historia mía. Simplemente es algo que uso porque después de todo, ésa es la peor experiencia que le pueden hacer pasar a una persona, sea hombre o mujer. Y en la parte que aún no habéis leído, comprobaréis que se vuelve a mencionar el asunto.

Bueno, cambiando de tema. En cuanto tenga terminada la otra parte, os la subiré. Y de hecho sólo me faltan las escenas finales. Así que no creo que tarde mucho. Pero no me presionéis con el "Actualiza pronto" que me sienta como tres patadas en el estómago y más que darme ganas de actualizar cuanto antes, lo que me produce es rebeldía en plan "pues ahora tardo una semana y te aguantas". Yo actualizo cuando puedo y quiero, pero no lo hago porque tú me lo pidas, sugieras u ordenes. Más claro el agua.

Este capítulo que habéis leído hoy, está dedicado a gente como: Ruloxx, Makarva, D.G.Drago, Tyflos, Harryherms, Sandrita Granger, EdPotter, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, romycrazy (sigues siendo la reina de los reviews, en mi humilde opinión), Flor, ELECKTRA, Sonia Granger Potter, La Dama de la luna, Petakiita (Connie, te quiero mucho), Moni H y Hr forever, JaNnYtA y más gente que no pongo para no hacer esto interminable. Cuidaros mucho. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

**Aclaración: **Voy a explicaros cómo se aplican o usan los diálogos en un texto, porque hay quien necesita saberlo. Sinceramente, cuando en un review me comentan algo como "cuando hay un diálogo entre personajes, en los cuales solo hay eso y no hay descripciones, a veces dificulta poder leerlo." Es que se me van "las manos a la cabeza" y pienso…¡Dios mío!. ¿Desde cuándo se necesitan descripciones en los diálogos para entender lo que hablan los personajes?.

Vamos a ver, un diálogo no es una descripción, sino simplemente un texto corto o largo, que se empieza con un guión y continúa con la o las palabras que dice cada personaje.

El diálogo, en su más sentido estricto, no tiene que tener descripción ninguna, sólo contener las palabras de lo que hablan los personajes. Así de simple. Es cierto que puedes poner guiones entre medio de las frases de los diálogos para mostrar al lector, algún gesto que hagan los personajes o alguna emoción que dejen salir en medio de sus palabras, pero eso no es obligatorio a la hora de hacer un diálogo.

Dicho todo ésto, os dejo. Tengo que seguir escribiendo la otra parte que aún os falta por leer. Hasta entonces, me despido. Y no, no he puesto lo de los diálogos porque esté molesta u ofendida, pero asombrada sí, de que haya gente que me diga, que por no encontrar descripciones en un diálogo, se le hace difícil la lectura.

Pues yo lo siento mucho por ellos/as, pero no pienso cambiar nada de mi forma de escribir. Así de claro lo digo. Yo escribo como escribo, a quien le guste bien, a quien no... también, quien pueda seguirme guay y quien no…siempre tiene la opción de dejar de leerme y buscarse otro/a autor/a que le resulte menos complicado/a. Ahí queda eso. RAkAoMi.


	11. Yo soy feliz Porque estoy contigo I

**Nota de la autora: **Lunes, 28 de julio de 2008.

Por fin tenéis aquí la última y definitiva parte de todas las que forman el capítulo siete. Podríamos considerarlo como el octavo capítulo, puesto que su longitud y extensión es más bien de un capítulo independiente que de otro como parte de un conjunto. Así que consideradlo tanto del siete como del ocho.

Le voy a cambiar el título para que tenga uno distinto a los del siete. Pero voy a tener que dividir el capítulo en dos partes, pues como una sola el peso se pasa del límite permitido por la página. Sólo espero que os guste por mucho que pueda cansaros su extensión si decidís leer las dos partes de un tirón.

Quiero decirle a esos anónimos que se quejan tanto de lo muy largos y "tediosos" que son mis diálogos, que me importa nada lo que ellos piensen. Que no pienso cambiar ni un ápice mi forma de escribir, y mucho menos porque ellos me lo "aconsejen" para "seguir leyéndote". Me importa un piojo si dejáis de leerme, os aseguro que no me va a causar ningún trauma.

No os molestéis en seguir dejándome reviews "honestos y sinceros" porque los borraré en cuanto los lea. Por la sencilla razón de que para mí, ni soy honestos, ni mucho menos sinceros cuando no sois capaces de dejar un mensaje dando la cara ni tampoco facilitando un email de contacto donde yo pueda responderos en privado.

A los anónimos que son simpáticos y amables les digo lo mismo en cuanto a las firmas. Lo normal es que al final del mensaje, pongáis algún nombre que me haga saber si me escribe un chico o una chica, al menos.

Por otro lado, quiero decir, que los autores somos autores porque creamos historias por nosotros mismos, y no lo hacemos para buscar la aceptación popular. Ni escribimos para ganar lectores ni tampoco escribimos porque queramos el premio a la "crítica literaria". Escribimos porque simple y llanamente nos gusta. Creamos con el único fin de entretener al lector, independientemente del tipo de historia o temática que tenga el fic, poesía o relato.

Y si pedimos opinión, es porque valoramos a la gente que nos sigue. Pero gente seria, y sobre todo honesta. Que valore lo que haces aunque le guste mucho o poco. Y sobre todo, contamos con la opinión de la gente que da la cara y te dice lo que piensa facilitándote tanto el nick como el email de contacto. Eso sí es una opinión seria, sincera y honesta que demuestra entre otras cosas, que con la persona que la escribió, te puedes relacionar con ella si te animas a escribirle. Generalmente responden. Y eso desde luego, se agradece. Ahí queda eso. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Cap. 7. (8). "Yo soy feliz…porque estoy contigo." (Parte I).**

Kevin volvió al castillo una semana después de haber llevado a Johnny a San Mungo. Y nada más entrar por la puerta, se fue a la enfermería esperando ver a Annie.

Poppy, como siempre, le recibió informándole del estado de la rubia.

- Le di el alta hace tres días porque Annie insistió en que ya se encontraba bien y yo no puedo retener a nadie a la fuerza, ya lo sabes.

- ¿Entonces ha vuelto a su dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo?

- No, querido. Ha vuelto a casa con Harry y Hermione.

- ¿Qué, por qué?

- Ellos vinieron a Hogwarts al día siguiente de mandarles yo la carta, contándoselo todo. Y durante el tiempo que Annie necesitó, hasta pedirme el alta, no se apartaron de ella ni un segundo. Ni siquiera para cuidar de James. Porque hasta el niño, dormía en una cama contigua a la de Annie. Harry y Hermione, lo hacían cada uno en una silla que yo misma coloqué junto a la cama de su hija.

Ahora cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido con Johnny. ¿Cuál ha sido su destino, terminó en San Mungo por fin?

- Sí, Poppy. Está en una celda para locos, de por vida. Y yo he tardado en regresar porque sus padres intentaron denunciarme alegando "abuso de poder y autoridad" por mi parte, pero tras unos días investigando, el Ministro comprobó que yo decía la verdad, así que les dijo a los padres de Johnny que no aceptaba la demanda, y que si volvían a intentar complicarme la vida, él mismo los declararía locos y se encargaría de que le hiciesen compañía a su hijo desquiciado.

- Menos mal que por fin tenemos un Ministro, que sabe hacer justicia.

- ¿Te dijeron Harry y Hermione, cuándo volvería Annie?

- Sí. Recibí una carta suya esta tarde.

Annie regresará al castillo mañana, Kevin. Y en cuanto lo haga, vendrá a verme porque así se lo han pedido sus padres.

A los que por cierto tuve que convencer, de que no buscasen a Johnny para hacerlo desaparecer del mundo mágico. Y desde luego no lo habrían hecho encerrándolo en una celda para locos, eso te lo aseguro. Después de todo, estamos hablando de quienes mataron a Voldemort.

Yo les dije que tú mismo te habías llevado al chico a San Mungo. Y también que él sería juzgado por el Ministro, ya que eso es lo normal.

Entonces, tanto Harry como Hermione, se quedaron tranquilos, si no recuerdo mal, sus palabras exactas fueron…

"Lo que haga Kevin con Johnny, estará bien."

Así que hazte a la idea, de que tanto Harry como Hermione, confían plenamente en ti y tus decisiones.

- Eso lo sé desde hace años, Poppy. Pero gracias por decírmelo. ¿Qué más me falta por saber, respecto a Annie?.

- Ah, como te dije antes, ella volverá mañana, y doy por hecho que querrá verte en cuanto yo la informe de que estás en el colegio.

Así que te ofrezco la enfermería para vuestro encuentro. Y para asegurarme de que nadie entra sin yo esperarlo, pondré un hechizo en la puerta que repelerá a todo aquel que quiera pasar, sin mi permiso previo.

- ¿Incluso al profesorado?

- Por supuesto. Por muy amigos nuestros que sean, siguen siendo adultos que cumplen las normas del colegio y deben velar también porque nadie las rompa. Ni siquiera tú.

- Maldita sea, si no fuese aprendiz de profesor, ahora podría estar en casa de los Potter, haciéndole compañía a Annie.

- Si tú no fueses aprendiz de profesor, tampoco habrías vuelto a Hogwarts, y te habrías perdido no sólo el último curso de Annie, sino también lo que Johnny quiso hacerle.

Y puede que sin ti, él lo hubiese conseguido. Lo que sería más horrible aún.

Así que no te lamentes por el hecho de ser aprendiz de profesor, Kevin, porque de hecho, te ha servido para ayudar, a la chica que amas, cuando ella más te necesitaba.

Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que dormir un poco. Buenas noches, Kevin, que descanses.

- Lo mismo digo, Poppy. Hasta mañana.

El rubio no regresó enseguida a su habitación, sino que prefirió ir primero a ver a Hagrid y ponerle al corriente de todas las novedades. Cuando lo hizo, se fue a su dormitorio y se acostó, deseando que llegase el nuevo día para poder ver a Annie y comprobar personalmente, cómo se encontraba ella.

* * *

Aquella noche, en casa de los Pottter, Annie y Hermione mantuvieron una conversación donde la castaña le resolvió muchas de las dudas que tenía su hija, sobre el miedo que ella tenía con el contacto físico que le había quedado tras lo de Johnny.

- No te preocupes por eso, Annie.- Le dijo su madre mirándola con cariño.- Cuando estés con el hombre adecuado para ti, se te pasará el miedo enseguida.

- ¿Y si ese hombre fuese Kevin?

- No tengo ninguna duda, de que él, te trataría de todas las maneras más bonitas, tiernas, y delicadas posibles, que se le pudieran ocurrir.

- Te creo, mamá, en todo lo que me estás diciendo.

- Entonces cree también en lo siguiente que voy a decirte.

Si cuando regreses a Hogwarts y veas a Kevin, sientes algo especial que te hace pensar, que él es no sólo el hombre adecuado para ti, sino también el de tu vida…

No pierdas tiempo en decírselo, Annie. Porque acuérdate, que hace muchos años, tú le prometiste decirle "Me gustas como algo más que un simple mejor amigo" en cuanto lo sintieras.

- Y él me prometió a su vez, que siempre me esperaría, sin importar el tiempo que tardase yo, en fijarme en él.

- Pues si al final, tú misma sientes que no sólo te gusta, sino que le amas, no le dejes escapar, Annie. Los hombres como Kevin no abundan en el mundo mágico.

- Eso es verdad.

- Muy bien.- Hermione le dio un beso en la frente a Annie y un abrazo bonito, que sólo daría una madre que quisiera realmente a su hija.- Ahora descansa, cariño. Mañana será otro día.

- Buenas noches, mamá.- Dijo la rubia con cariño dándole otro abrazo.- Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también a ti, mi niña.- Contestó la castaña con ternura, acariciándole el rostro.- Duérmete, Annie. Kevin te espera en Hogwarts, yo lo sé.

Y si te das una oportunidad de estar con él, estoy segura de que no te arrepentirás, y además serás muy feliz. Porque Kevin se encargará de que sea así, durante el resto de vuestras vidas.

- Lo sé, mami. Una noche le oí decirme eso, en sueños.

Él estaba dormido, y soñando conmigo y que me pedía matrimonio. Y le oí decir textualmente esto. "Cásate conmigo, Annie. Y te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, para hacerte feliz."

- ¿Y cuándo ocurrió eso?

- La noche en que papá y tú os fuisteis a San Mungo para que le curasen a James, el corte de digestión.

Nosotros dormimos juntos porque yo tenía miedo de una tormenta horrible que estalló. Y tú sabes perfectamente que siempre me han dado pánico.

Como no te tenía a ti, tuve que recurrir a Kevin. Pero te juro que no pasó nada, mamá.

Él me respetó como lo ha hecho siempre. Y se limitó a tumbarse detrás de mí, y a rodearme con sus brazos para que yo me sintiese segura.

Entonces se durmió y fue cuando le oí hablando en sueños y pronunciando mi nombre mientras me pedía matrimonio.

Por eso…creo absolutamente que tú tienes muchísima razón cuando dices, que no debo dejar escapar a Kevin porque él es un chico muy especial que me ama de verdad.

- Pues si tienes todo eso claro… hazme caso, Annie.

- ¿Y qué debería hacer yo exactamente, para que él entendiese que mis sentimientos han cambiado?. Porque a lo mejor no me cree después de haberme tirado tantos años rechazándole…

- Haz lo que has hecho siempre…Actuar con la cabeza y sobre todo, con el corazón. Y si tu corazón te dice que debes besar a Kevin, hazlo.

Y si también te dice que le declares tu amor, no dudes en contárselo. Y si después de todo eso, él sigue sin atreverse a creerte o incluso a tocarte un solo pelo del cuerpo como se suele decir…entonces tócaselo tú y dile dulcemente, cómo sólo tú sabes hacerlo, que le amas y que quieres demostrarle cuánto y también sentir cuánto te ama él.

Después de oír eso, no creo que siga sin creérselo, sino que más bien se pondrá muy contento. Y por supuesto, te hará caso, y te demostrará con besos y otras cosas, lo muchísimo que te quiere.

- ¿Pero y si de repente me entra el miedo y se lo digo, entonces qué…se detendrá Kevin?

- Sin ninguna duda…sí.

- ¿Y si yo quiero que siga por mucho miedo que me dé?

- Díselo, Annie, y él hará lo posible por calmar tanto tu cuerpo, como tus inseguridades.

- ¿Diciéndome cosas bonitas?

- Muy bonitas.

- ¿Y también que me ama y que por eso mismo quiere hacer el amor conmigo?. ¿Igual que te lo dijo Harry a ti, en su momento?

- Claro que sí, mi niña. Y tanto Harry como yo misma, nos pondremos muy contentos y nos sentiremos felicísimos, cuando sepamos por ti o por el mismo Kevin, que por fin estáis juntos como pareja.

- ¿Y si me pide matrimonio, qué le digo?. Después de todo, aún me quedan dos semanas para terminar Hogwarts, y él sigue siendo mi segundo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Dile que te encantará convertirte en su esposa, cuando tanto tú como él, hayáis terminado el curso escolar. Seguro que lo aceptará, Annie.

Kevin lleva esperándote, siete años y medio de su vida, que dentro de nada serán ocho. Así que no creo que quince días más, le supongan un gran esfuerzo.

- Comprendo. Gracias por todo, mamá. Y sobre todo por estar siempre ahí para mí, igual que lo está papá. Os quiero mucho…a los dos.

- Nosotros a ti también, cariño. Ahora duérmete.- Hermione le dio un beso en el cabello, Annie le regaló otro, pero en los labios.

La castaña sonrió porque sabía que era un beso especial. Y que no necesitaba de ninguna aclaración por parte de su hija.

Pues Annie, le dio otro igual a Harry, en medio del Gran Comedor, en un momento muy concreto de la vida de la pequeña que por aquél entonces tenía sólo once años.

Hoy, tenía diecisiete, los había cumplido la semana que Kevin pasó fuera de Hogwarts. Y aunque para el mundo mágico, Annie Potter fuese ahora adulta, ella seguía sintiéndose muy niña en determinados aspectos. Pero estaba segura de que eso, no le representaría ningún problema, para poder estar con Kevin, como lo haría cualquier mujer enamorada.

Justo antes de dormirse, Annie pronunció suavemente, con los ojos cerrados…

- Tienes razón, mami. Amo a Kevin. Ahora lo sé.

Hermione sonrió con dulzura, tocando el rostro de su hija con mucho amor, y entonces, se acercó hasta ella, le dio un beso suave en los labios y le susurró a uno de sus oídos…

- Duérmete, preciosa mía. Mañana todo será distinto, y estoy segura de que te irá muy bien.

Sin hacer ni un solo ruido, la castaña se levantó de la cama y abandonó la habitación de su única hija, que ya estaba dormida con una sonrisa bonita que apareció al oír las últimas palabras de Hermione. Y antes de caer en un sueño profundo, Annie sintió que se harían realidad.

* * *

Annie bajó del coche volador de sus padres, tan tranquila como se había subido, horas antes de abandonar la casa Potter y regresar al colegio.

Harry y Hermione le dieron un abrazo y un beso en la cara, antes de despedirse de ella. Luego, se fueron volando de vuelta a su hogar, con el pequeño James asomado a la ventanilla de su madre y diciéndole adiós a Annie, con su manita y una enorme sonrisa en la cara, que le demostraron a ella, que el mini Clon de Harry, se sentía igual de feliz que sus padres, de que Annie volviese al colegio.

Pues tal y como le había dicho el niño de siete años… "Tío Kevin te espera en el cole, hermana. Seguro que te ha echado mucho de menos."

Mientras Annie caminaba la distancia que había desde donde la dejaron sus padres, hasta las puertas del castillo (Ya que en las puertas de Hogwarts no podía aparecerse nadie, aunque llegase en un coche volador)…

Pensó en la última conversación que había tenido con su madre la noche anterior, en la que, Hermione le dejó muy claro, que Annie no tenía nada que temer respecto a Kevin y tampoco del contacto físico que él le daría en cuanto supiera los sentimientos de ella.

Annie se preguntó también, qué ocurriría si su cuerpo no aceptase el contacto, por mucho que ella lo quisiera con Kevin.

Entonces, una vocecita interna, que curiosamente tenía la misma voz que Hermione, le hizo saber que eso no sería un problema para el chico, porque él siempre la había respetado mucho y comprendido a la perfección.

_- "Además".- _Pensó la rubia mientras ascendía las colinas de los terrenos del lago, para llegar al puente de madera que la conduciría al vestíbulo del castillo.- _"Kevin siempre ha tenido mucha paciencia conmigo. Él ha aceptado cada cosa que le pedí, aunque fuese ridícula o no le gustase nada. Y si en las cosas de menos importancia me hace caso…estoy segura de que me lo hará más todavía en lo de mi miedo al contacto físico."_

"_Por otra parte…estoy deseando saber qué sentiré cuando él me bese en los labios, por primera vez, en mis diecisiete años de vida."_

"_¿Será verdad eso que dicen las chicas del dormitorio, de que sientes como mariposas en el estómago o como si vieses estrellitas cuando cierras los ojos y le devuelves el beso?"_

"_¿Y qué pasaría si mi beso no le gusta, o incluso si me dice que no lo hago bien y que no quiere volver a besarme?"_

_- "No…- _Dijo de nuevo la voz de Hermione, en la cabeza de Annie.- _Él nunca te diría nada parecido. Tú sabes perfectamente que te adora, Annie. Y aunque fueses muy torpe en el beso, Kevin no se quejaría. Lo disfrutaría, porque sería un beso que vendría de ti, la chica que siempre ha amado, y por eso solamente, quien vería las estrellas sería él."_

Sintiéndose más animada, y notando claramente unas ganas enormes de ver a Kevin Wellington, Annie Potter entró en el vestíbulo del castillo, poniendo rumbo a su habitación. Donde dejó su equipaje sin saludar a nadie, pues sus compañeras, estaban por ahí. Ya que era sábado, y había visita a Hogsmeade.

Annie decidió entonces ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey tal y como les había prometido a sus padres que haría.

Pero cuando llamó a la puerta, nadie le abrió. Ella supuso que la buena mujer estaría fuera, y decidió probar suerte con Hagrid para comprobar de paso, si Kevin estaba con él. Pues siendo el ayudante del semigigante, lo normal sería que lo estuviera.

Hagrid no estaba en su cabaña, y tampoco Kevin.

Annie comenzó a deprimirse y también a agobiarse. ¿Pero dónde estaban las personas que tanto quería ella, es que no quedaba nadie en el castillo?

Decidió volver al colegio y buscar a McGonagall, y de nuevo, se encontró con una puerta cerrada y el silencio por respuesta.

_- "Genial".- _Pensó la rubia dejándose caer en uno de los sillones rojos de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde se había refugiado al entender que estaba sola.- _"Una semana fuera de Hogwarts y cuando vuelvo, no hay ni una sola persona conocida, que me diga hola. Pues vaya faena…"_

Después de unos minutos sin compañía, en el lugar donde sufrió el ataque de Johnny, empezó a sentir que las paredes se le caían encima y decidió salir al exterior y dar un paseo por los Terrenos del Lago que además, siempre le había encantado.

* * *

- ¿Lo tienes, Kevin?.- Preguntó Hagrid desde el interior del Bosque Prohibido, donde había ido con el rubio, para atrapar un Escreguto de cola explosiva que tenía una pata herida y que el semigigante pretendía curar.

- ¡Eso creo!.- Dijo el chico afianzando más la cadena mágica que le había puesto al animal escupe-fuego para que éste le siguiera hasta Hagrid.- ¿No sería mejor usar algún hechizo para que se quedase quieto?

- Desde luego.- Respondió el semigigante con una sonrisa.- Pero entonces no sería divertido.- Él se rió por lo bajo, Kevin refunfuñó.

- Pues como te queme el culo, seré yo quien se ría.

- ¡JÓJÓJÓJÓJÓJÓJÓ!.- Rió sonoramente el guardabosque mientras el chico rubio seguía tirando con fuerza de la cadena, para que el bicho le siguiera.

- ¡Hagrid!.- Dijo Kevin perdiendo la paciencia.- ¡Deja ya de reírte y échame una mano. Tú tienes más fuerza que yo. Ven aquí y tira conmigo de esta maldita cadena que…!

- ¡Te acaba de hacer caer de culo al suelo. Jújújújújú!

- ¡No tiene gracia, maldita sea!.- Pronunció el chico frotándose el trasero.

- ¡Cuidado Kevin!.- Gritó Hagrid cuando vio al escreguto, prepararse para embestir al rubio.

El chico tuvo el tiempo justo de apartarse, antes de que el animal grande y agresivo, arremetiese otra vez contra él.

- ¡YA BASTA, CARAMELITO!. ¡QUÉDATE QUIETO!

Nada más pronunciarlo, el animal obedeció. Como solía hacer cualquier criatura que habitase en el Bosque y que además respetase a Hagrid.

- ¿Ca…ramelito?.- Pronunció con incredulidad Kevin al oír el nombre.- ¿Le pusiste Caramelito a un bicho que ataca como un toro y echa fuego por la boca igual que un dragón?

- Pues sí.- Dijo Hagrid con total naturalidad, acercándose al escreguto, que seguía más quieto que una estatua.- Es que era una auténtica dulzura cuando chiquitín.

- ¿Una auténtica…dulzura?.- Cuestionó Kevin parpadeando sintiéndose incapaz de creérselo.- ¡Pero qué dulce puede tener un bicho que es más corpulento y alto que yo y que durante hora y media me ha tenido sudando la gota gorda, hasta conseguir por fin ponerle la cadena que encima no ha servido de nada porque el animal…SÓLO TE OBEDECE A TI!

- Vale, tienes razón. Me he pasado con la bromita. Tenía que haberte avisado de que Caramelito es totalmente obediente a mi voz. Pero es que no lo hice porque…en fin, quería divertirme un poco a tu costa, Kevin. La verdad es que fue divertidísimo verte intentando tirar de la cadena y oírte resoplar por lo bajo cuando él no se movía.

- ¿Y que haya estado a punto de achicharrarme la cara, también tiene gracia, Hagrid?.- Dijo el chico arrastrando las sílabas, del nombre del semigigante. Quien tragó saliva intuyendo que si decía "Sí" estaría en serios problemas con Kevin Wellington.

- No, no, claro que no. Te pido perdón por haberte hecho pasar un mal trago. ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?

- Bueno.- Dijo el rubio de ojos verdes bajando la varita que antes había levantado para convertir la cabeza de Hagrid en calabaza, con el Mellofors que pensaba aplicarle.- ¡Pero no vuelvas a tomarme el pelo nunca más!.- Pronunció molesto.- ¡Yo no me hice tu ayudante para terminar con el culo dolorido, Hagrid, ni tampoco para tener las manos en carne viva, por culpa de la cadena!

- ¿Qué?. ¡Déjame verlo!

El guardabosque se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba Kevin y comprobó que tenía las manos, sangrantes y agrietadas, por el esfuerzo que el chico había hecho para intentar arrastrar a "Caramelito".

- Oh sí, tienen mal aspecto. Tengo una pomada estupenda en mi cabaña. Si vienes conmigo, te la pondré enseguida.

- Es lo mínimo que podrías hacer para compensármelo.- Dijo Kevin malhumorado mientras le seguía.

Una vez curado, el rubio y el semigigante tomaron té con pastas. Lo que más le gustaba a Hagrid.

Y cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Kevin se despidió de su mentor y se fue de regreso al castillo.

Llevaba recorrido sólo la mitad del camino. Estaba subiendo una de las colinas de los Terrenos del lago, cuando de repente, la vio a varios metros de él.

- ¡Annie!.- Gritó corriendo hacia ella lleno de alegría y felicidad.- ¡ANNIE POTTER!.- Pronunció más alto.

- _"¿Kevin?".- _Añadió ella en su cabeza, mientras contemplaba unas flores bonitas que estaban de cara a la rubia, y de espaldas hacia donde venía el chico corriendo todo lo que le permitían sus piernas.

- ¡ANNIE!.- Volvió a gritar el rubio acercándose más a donde estaba ella.- ¡SOY YO, KEVIN!

Al oír el nombre de él, la rubia no sólo giró el rostro sino todo el cuerpo. Y cuando contempló cómo el hombre al que amaba, terminaba de ascender la colina, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro varonil y más que atractivo, ella no tuvo otra reacción más, que la de ponerse en pie y correr también, hacia él.

- ¡KEVIN!.- Gritó Annie sonriendo feliz y abriendo sus brazos para cerrarlos en el cuerpo de él, de un momento a otro.- ¡KEVIN!.- Volvió a decir con alegría nada más llegar hasta él.- ¡DIOS, KEVIN!.- Exclamó Annie saltándole encima y haciéndole caer de paso, al suelo.- ¡CÓMO ME ALEGRO DE VERTE!.- Añadió abrazándole con fuerza, y sintiendo también cómo los brazos de Kevin, la acercaban más a su pecho masculino.

Annie lloró de pura alegría por poder estar de nuevo con él, y sentir el cariño que sólo Kevin sabía transmitirle haciéndola sentir una mujer muy especial y sobre todo querida.

- Annie…- Dijo con ternura quitándole las lágrimas con un dedo y dándole un beso en su precioso pelo rubio.- Mi Annie…- Pronunció por lo bajo.

Ella sonrió al escucharlo y respondió algo, que dejó a Kevin con la boca abierta por el asombro.

Sí Kevin…- Comenzó con una sonrisa preciosa y una voz dulce y más que cariñosa.- Soy tu Annie.

Ella no pudo decir nada más, porque él no la dejó. Antes de que hablara nuevamente, Kevin apoyó su frente en la de Annie y cerró los ojos, diciéndole con sinceridad…

- He estado muerto de preocupación por ti. Pensando cómo estarías, o si realmente te vendría bien estar con tus padres más que con un Psicólogo o algo así.

Yo…no he dormido bien, nada bien, durante los días que has pasado fuera de Hogwarts.

Me acordaba mucho de ti, sobre todo cuando había tormenta…

Y me preguntaba, si después de lo de Johnny, no sería sólo miedo a las tormentas lo que te aterraría. Porque quizás, lo que él te hizo, pudo dejarte marcada para siempre.

¿Es así, Annie?

- No lo sé, Kevin. Pero

- No digas más, no hace falta.

Yo entiendo que…ni tú misma sepas aún, cuál es la gravedad o magnitud de las secuelas que haya podido dejarte el acto de ese…hijo puta que…quiso llevarse a la fuerza, lo que una mujer como tú, sólo entregaría cuando está realmente enamorada de un hombre.

- Por eso no te preocupes…- Añadió ella tocándole la mejilla, con suavidad.- Yo sigo virgen gracias a ti. Y también puedo tener hijos.

Mamá y Papá me llevaron a San Mungo para que los medigamos me hicieran un reconocimiento completo. Ellos dijeron que yo estaba intacta y que en el futuro no tendría problemas para ser madre.

Saberlo me hizo feliz, Kevin, porque si tú no le hubieras dado su merecido a Johnny, él habría conseguido lo que pretendía y eso sí que me habría dejado marcada para siempre, pero de verdad.

- ¿Estás bien, Annie, tú te sientes bien?

- Sí.

- Me alegro.

- Yo me alegraré más, cuando abras los ojos y me mires, Kevin. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, y no las pronunciaré mientras escondas tu preciosa mirada, de mí.

- Pre…¿Preciosa?.- Cuestionó el rubio con asombro, mientras cumplía la voluntad de ella y no sólo la miraba a los ojos sino que además separaba su frente de la de Annie para poder contemplar su hermoso rostro, con total claridad.

- Sí, Kevin.- Apoyó la rubia con una sonrisa bonita.- Preciosa.

Él sonrió.

- Aunque no sólo tu mirada es preciosa, porque también lo es tu sonrisa.- Añadió Annie con cariño.- Y tu boca…- Dijo tocando sus labios con un dedo.- Y tu nariz…- Ella la recorrió y Kevin cerró los ojos de nuevo.- Y tus cejas…- Concentrándose sólo en sentir el dulce tacto de Annie, que fue tocándole en las distintas zonas que ella nombró.- Y tus mejillas…- Con una voz que a él sí que le resultó, preciosa.- Y como todo lo demás, que forma parte de ti, Kevin.

- Annie…yo…

- Mírame.

Él obedeció, como en todo lo que ella siempre le pedía o incluso decía.

- Presta atención a lo que voy a decirte, Kevin.

- Siempre lo hago, Annie.

- Pues ahora, hazlo más que nunca. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que si llegaba el día que tú me gustases como algo más que un amigo, querrías saberlo?

- Sí Annie.

- ¿Y recuerdas también, que yo te prometí, ser la primera en decírtelo?

- Sí. ¿Y tú recuerdas que yo también prometí, esperarte todo el tiempo que hiciera falta?

- Sí, Kevin.

- Pues debo confesar…que la semana que he pasado sin ti, y sin haberte visto…ha sido para mí…una auténtica tortura.

Ya sé que tú estás cansada de oírme decir que te amo, porque me he tirado diciéndotelo, los seis años y medio que hace que tú me conoces.

- Ahora son siete, Kevin.

- La cosa es, Annie…que durante tu ausencia…la semana para mí, no han sido siete días, sino siete largos años.

Y me he dado cuenta también de otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de no soportar el que no estés conmigo.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Que sin ti…todo me da igual. Incluso mi trabajo como profesor en Hogwarts. Y si tú me pidieses que lo abandonara para poder estar juntos a pesar de que aún no haya terminado el curso…

Ten por seguro que lo haría, Annie. Yo haré todo lo que tú me pidas, siempre, sin importar lo que sea. Porque lo único que me importa a mí…eres tú. Solamente tú, Annie Potter.

Y por Dios y todos sus ángeles te juro, que no puedo ser feliz, ni tampoco sentirme completo, sino te tengo, Annie.

- Ke…Kevin.- Dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, de pura emoción.- ¿De verdad es eso lo que sientes por mí?

- No, Annie, siento un montón de cosas más. Han sido siete años conociéndote, tratándote, y queriéndote más cada día que pasaba contigo.

Y cuando creía que ya no podía quererte más, descubría algo nuevo en ti en lo que antes no había reparado y entonces mi afecto hacia ti crecía y se hacía más grande.

Tanto…que incluso pensé que me estallaría el pecho, pero no fue así, sino que se agrandó para seguir albergando amor hacia ti.

- Gracias…Y me alegro de que no te estallase.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Porque si llegas a morir por exceso de amor hacia mí, yo me habría enfadado mucho contigo, sólo porque me hubieras dejado sola.

- Oh…

- Yo tampoco quiero estar sin ti, Kevin. Ahora lo sé.

Durante el tiempo que pasé con mis padres, pude reflexionar mucho sobre un montón de cosas que me inquietaban. Y confieso que la que más me preocupaba eras tú y lo que yo podría o no sentir hacia ti.

Yo sé que has estado ocho años de tu vida, esperándome, Kevin Wellington. Y sé también que cada vez que te rechazaba en el pasado, te hacía sufrir.

- Eso no importa, Annie.

- Sí que importa, Kevin. Porque yo me sentía mal al pensar, que por rechazarte te hacía daño.

- ¡Pues yo no quiero que te sientas culpable, ni tampoco mal. Tú no tienes la culpa de no quererme más que como tu mejor amigo!. ¡Yo lo entiendo!.

¡Lo he entendido siempre, tras cada rechazo y aclaración tuya. Así que deja ya de torturarte con eso. En realidad no quiero que te tortures con nada, Annie Potter. Y mucho menos con algo relacionado conmigo que te haga sufrir!

¡Yo…yo… Yo no quiero hacerte sufrir, maldita sea. Quiero hacerte feliz. Y si sólo puedo lograrlo siendo tu amigo, pues vale, me conformo!.

¡Pero no vuelvas a decirme, que por rechazarme te sientes mal, porque entonces procuraré mucho no volver a decirte nada de mis sentimientos, para que tú no tengas que volver a rechazarme. Y callándolos yo, tú no sufrirás. Y…!

- Pero qué tonto eres…- Dijo Annie cortándole y riéndose por lo bajo.- Un tonto absolutamente encantador y único, por supuesto.- Añadió con las últimas risas.- Pero un tonto…- Dijo con suavidad.- Al que yo adoro.

Ella se refugió en su pecho, dejando su cara en uno de los hombros de Kevin. Annie le agarró de la cintura, y durante unos segundos, permaneció así. Simplemente con él.

Disfrutando secretamente el aroma a menta que siempre emanaba de la piel de Kevin y que la propia Annie conocía desde que era una niña de once años que una noche, se cayó por las escaleras y fue atendida por un niñito encantador que ocho años después de aquello, se había convertido en un hombre extraordinario.

Ese mismo hombre, estaba abrazándola ahora con algo de fuerza, pero a Annie no le molestó, y tampoco le produjo intranquilidad, porque ella sabía de sobras, que Kevin, jamás la sometería a ningún tipo de maltrato o abuso de poder como sí hizo Johnny en su momento.

- Gracias, Kevin.- Dijo Annie con sinceridad pensando de nuevo, en todo lo bueno que había hecho siempre el rubio, por ella.

- ¿Por qué, Annie?

- Por muchas cosas, pero sobre todo por ser tal y como eres y también por haber estado siempre a mi lado.

- Annie yo…

- No digas nada, Kevin, ahora no. Quiero disfrutar esto, sólo estar contigo…Y sentir cómo tus brazos me protegen y cuidan de todo. Incluso de lo que no me hace daño como el paisaje tan bonito que tenemos delante.

Yo no quiero hablar durante un rato, Kevin. Lo único que quiero…es sentirte.

- Entonces siénteme.- Dijo él a uno de sus oídos, provocándole un escalofrío a Annie, de puro gusto.- Y dime más tarde cuándo quieres volver a escucharme.

Kevin se quedó callado, comunicándose con Annie de otra manera para la que no hacía falta usar las palabras sino sólo el tacto.

Él le dijo un montón de cosas preciosas, por medio de sus manos. Que utilizó para acariciarle la espalda de arriba abajo. También para tocarle el pelo con delicadeza. Incluso para acercar a Annie, más a su cuerpo, afianzando el agarre que desde antes tenía en la cintura de ella.

La rubia estaba con los ojos cerrados, entendiendo un montón de cosas hermosísimas que le decía Kevin sin emitir un solo sonido.

Incluso ese "Te quiero" que él expresó, dándose un beso en un dedo que posó en los labios sonrosados de Annie.

Y ese "No quiero separarme de ti" que le dio a entender cuando él apoyó su cara tras el cuello de ella y cruzó los brazos en la cintura de Annie.

Annie le contestó "entonces no lo hagas" nada más agarrarle las manos, que temblaron un poco al recibir el contacto.

Pero ella sabía que no lo hacían por miedo, sino debido a la emoción que sentía Kevin, de que ella no sólo estuviera entendiéndole por medio de aquel lenguaje táctil y corporal, sino porque encima, estaba correspondiéndolo.

Aún con la cara apoyada tras el cuello de Annie, Kevin cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma a vainilla de su cabello rubio.

Annie lo notó, y de repente, recordó un episodio concreto de su infancia con él cuando él tras haber hecho lo mismo, le dijo…"Hueles bien. La verdad es que dan ganas de comerte."

Ella recordó también, lo que él añadió después, con los casi trece añitos que tenía por aquél entonces.

"Es un olor tan dulce como tu carácter, Annie.

- _"Y yo le respondí gracias, y me di cuenta que su pecho olía a menta. Y lo increíble de todo, es que hoy, muchos años después de aquello, él sigue desprendiendo ese mismo olor que no sólo me gusta sino además me relaja."_

Entonces Annie, decidió hablarle. Y lo hizo con suavidad, porque ella se encontraba muy tranquila y a gusto, en su compañía.

- Kevin…

- ¿Mmm?

- Puedes hablar. Y también escucharme. Porque yo…Quiero cumplir mi promesa.

Al oír lo último, él abrió los ojos y se movió lo suficiente hasta situarse delante de Annie.

- ¿Cuál de ellas?.- Quiso saber mirándola a los ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban.- Porque han sido varias durante los años que nos conocemos, Annie.

- La primera que te hice en Hogsmeade cuando yo tenía once años, y tú doce a punto de cumplir trece. ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí.- Dijo ocultando lo ansioso que estaba por escuchar a lo que sabía, ella se refería.

- Pues entonces, oye esto, Kevin Wellington.- Dijo Annie mirándole también a los ojos verdes.- Tú me gustas, como algo más que un simple mejor amigo.

Una bella sonrisa apareció en el rostro varonil y adulto de Kevin, y lo único que se atrevió a pronunciar no fueron palabras, sino una risa alegre y feliz. Que contagió a Annie enseguida.

- ¡Jo, Annie!.- Dijo el chico abrazándola fuerte.- ¡Qué bien suena ese "Tú me gustas" cuando lo dices tú!.- Él siguió riéndose, ella también. Y no quiso calmarse hasta que el propio Kevin lo hizo.

Entonces él le preguntó con algo de timidez…

- ¿Te gusto simplemente, o sientes algo más o un montón de cosas más, Annie?

- Siento muchas más cosas.- El rubio volvió a sonreír.- Pero ahora no puedo decírtelas.- Entonces la sonrisa desapareció.- Porque viene gente.- Dijo ella poniéndose en pie.

Cosa que el propio Kevin imitó.

- Tienes razón.- Aseguró él.- Si nos ven juntos y solos, nos meteremos en líos. Por eso lo mejor será que nos separemos, Annie. Yo volveré con Hagrid. Tú ve a donde quieras.

- ¡Kevin!.- Pronunció ella cuando vio cómo él se preparaba para irse.

- ¿Qué, Annie?

- ¿Dónde quieres que me reúna contigo después?. No me gustaría irme a dormir hoy, sin haber terminado esta conversación contigo.

Él sonrió de nuevo. Entonces se acercó a ella y le dijo susurrando a uno de sus oídos…

- En el Sauce Boxeador existe una entrada secreta que tú conoces bien, porque Harry y Hermione te la dijeron hace años.

Yo estaré allí esperándote, a partir de la medianoche que será cuando termine la guardia.

- ¿Pero y si Snape o cualquier otra persona de Hogwarts que pueda conocer la entrada, se presenta sin nosotros esperarlo?. ¿Entonces qué, Kevin?

- Me inventaré algo. Diré que te he castigado o lo que sea, para que se lo crean y vuelvan a dejarnos solos.

Y te prometo, Annie, que en cuanto eso suceda…yo te diré más de una cosa, que antes no pronuncié con palabras pero sí con mi cuerpo.

Ella sonrió.

- Pues yo también te hablaré mucho, Kevin, pero no te diré de qué forma, hasta que tú mismo lo compruebes.

- A medianoche, Annie, no lo olvides.

- No lo haré.

- Adiós…- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla muy suave y tierno.- Mi Annie.- Finalizó con una voz más tierna todavía.

Mientras caminaba hacia el lado contrario a donde se dirigía él, la rubia no pudo dejar de sonreír conforme se acercaba al castillo.

Presentía que aquella noche, no sería una corriente. Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que durante la misma, todo fuera bien.

* * *

- ¡Sí sí sí!.- Exclamó Hermione dando saltos de alegría.- ¡Ya era hora!

- ¿De qué?.- Quiso saber Harry, nada más entrar al Salón, después de haber llevado a James, a la cama.

- ¡Pues de que nuestra hija, le dijese a Kevin, que le gusta!. ¡He recibido una carta de ella, muy corta, la verdad. Pero me deja clarísimo que su encuentro ha sido precioso, y que ella le ha dicho que le gusta como algo más que su mejor amigo. Y han quedado a medianoche en la entrada secreta del Sauce Boxeador para terminar la conversación que dejaron pendiente porque se acercaban estudiantes a la zona de los Terrenos del Lago donde ellos se encontraban!

- E…Espera un momento.- Dijo Harry mientras le temblaba una ceja.- ¿Has dicho…o quizás lo he imaginado…Que nuestra hija de diecisiete años, se ha citado con un chico de dieciocho, a horas intempestivas, para hablar de sus sentimientos?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, aún llena de alegría.

- ¿No te parece fantástico, Harry?

- Uy sí…- Dijo en un tono que claramente indicaba lo contrario.- Y más fantástico me parecerá, cuando yo me presente para cortarle las pelotas a Kevin como se le ocurra pasarse un pelo, con Annie.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Ya me has oído. No pienso consentir que un tío lleno de hormonas, se desfogue con nuestra pequeña. Quien además, ha pasado por una experiencia súper traumática, hace sólo una semana.

- A ver si lo he entendido bien.-Dijo Hermione mirándole más que seria. Harry tragó saliva, conocía esa mirada y sabía que no le produciría nada bueno.- ¿Tú crees realmente, Harry Potter, que después de todo lo que conocemos a Kevin Wellington, y que sabemos perfectamente que está enamoradísimo de nuestra Annie desde que él era un niñito de casi trece años, sería capaz de propasarse con ella cuando ella sólo tiene que decir "Kevin" para que él enseguida actúe como "Hágase tu voluntad, Annie"?

- Bueno yo…sé que él la respeta mucho, claro…

- ¿Y teniendo eso claro, realmente piensas, que aunque esté a solas con ella en horas intempestivas, le va a hacer algo que ella no quiera, Harry?

- Pues…es posible. Después de todo, es un tío, Hermione. Y todos están muy salidos a esa edad.

- Kevin no, Harry. Kevin es distinto, y tú lo sabes.

Y no hablemos de salidos, porque tú, querido mío, no eres precisamente, el vivo ejemplo de la ingenuidad en la intimidad.

- ¡Eso es porque tú me has pervertido!

- ¿Ah…sí?.- A Hermione no le tembló una ceja, sino las dos.- Entonces no te preocupes…- Añadió aguantándose las ganas de insultarle a lo bestia o de pegarle un grito.- Porque a partir de ahora y hasta que a mí me dé la real gana, no volveré a "pervertirte" en mucho pero mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué?. ¡De eso ni hablar. Por supuesto que vas a pervertirme. Yo no puedo dormir si no hago el amor contigo todas las noches!

- _"Si es que es para quererlo, hombre. ¿Cómo no lo voy a hacer?. Pero tengo que seguir con mi faceta enfadada para que él recapacite y se dé cuenta de la barbaridad que me dijo._

_Pervertida yo…¿Y encima lo pervierto?. ¡Si en siete años de casados ni siquiera le he contado que existe el Kamasutra, qué coño le voy a pervertir!"_

- ¡Hermione!.- Dijo Harry suplicante al ver cómo ella seguía callada.- ¡Dime algo, no soporto que no me hables!

- "Algo".- Contestó su esposa más seria y solemne que en un entierro.- Ahora me voy a preparar la cena. ¡Y no se te ocurra venir a besarme ni a intentar tentarme con tus mimos, porque no te funcionará. Después de todo soy una mala influencia para ti!. ¿Recuerdas?. Yo soy una pervertida que te ha pervertido más todavía. Pues nada, Harry, esta noche dormiré sola en la habitación de invitados y así te libraré de mi contagiosa perversión.- Y diciendo lo último, se marchó rumbo a la cocina, dejando a su marido solo y comiéndose la cabeza.

- _"La he cagado. Soy idiota, idiota, idiota y más idiota. Soy el tío más idiota que existe en el mundo mágico. Pero adoro a esa mujer que más que pervertirme, me ha hecho descubrir las maravillas del amor, y no sólo el físico._

_¿Y ahora qué hago para solucionar las cosas?. Podría prepararle algo romántico, como una cena con velas y cosas así. A ella le encantan ese tipo de detalles…_

_¡Ya sé!. Le voy a demostrar, que lo de la perversión no lo dije en sentido negativo. Sino más bien como muestra de lo mucho que me gusta el sexo con ella._

_Ya verás Hermione, esta noche…te voy a hacer ver las estrellas, y te haré brillar tanto…como si fueses una de verdad."_

* * *

- ¿Kevin?.- Preguntó Annie con cautela una vez que estuvo, a la hora acordada, dentro del Sauce Boxeador.- ¿Estás ahí?.- Cuestionó mientras recorría el pasillo procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Nada más llegar a la habitación, ella visionó algo, que la dejó boquiabierta.

Allí, en el suelo, estaba Kevin con Linda Fiore, la chica que muchos meses atrás, besó a Kevin el mismo día de su graduación.

Annie sabía que Linda había repetido curso por su obsesión en estar más centrada en ganarse la atención de Kevin, que en aprobar las asignaturas del último año.

Y cuando Annie contempló cómo la morena lo besaba con ganas sin que él hiciera nada por apartarla, los ojos marrones de Annie se llenaron de lágrimas y sin hacer un solo ruido, abandonó el lugar mientras sentía un dolor terrible en el corazón. Igual que si miles de alfileres se le hubiesen clavado de repente.

Justo al llegar a la salida, escuchó claramente la voz de Kevin, gritar…

- ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA, LINDA, NO VUELVAS A BESARME NI A TOCARME, DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Y entonces, Annie se dio cuenta, que él estaba en problemas. Y tomó conciencia por qué antes, Kevin no había hecho nada para librarse de ella. Pues Linda le tenía inmovilizado contra el suelo.

Después de la mala experiencia que Annie había pasado con Johnny, ella no dudó de que la morena también hubiese usado tanto la magia como la fuerza física, para dominar a Kevin y así poder abusar de él.

Sin pensarlo un instante, Annie Potter regresó a la habitación, corriendo y haciendo notar su presencia todo lo que pudo, en sus pisadas.

- ¡APÁRTATE DE ÉL, LINDA!.- Gritó Annie furiosa entrando en la estancia con el rostro lleno de ira.- ¡QUÍTALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!.- Añadió tirándose hacia ella y haciéndola caer al suelo.- ¡NO TE CONSENTIRÉ QUE ABUSES DE ÉL, LINDA FIORE!.- Dijo fuera de sí dándole a la chica morena, un montón de bofetadas y puñetazos, en la cara.- ¡ Y SI NO TE MARCHAS AHORA MISMO DE AQUÍ, JURO QUE TE MATO!.- La amenazó Annie apuntando con su varita, la garganta de Linda.

Quien le dio un empujón para quitársela de encima y entonces se puso en pie y sacó la varita también apuntándola hacia Annie.

- No te metas en problemas conmigo Annie, porque desde hace años, no están tus queridos papá y mamá para salvarte, niñita tonta…- Dijo ella con una sonrisa pérfida en el labio sangrante que tenía por culpa de la rubia, quien la miraba, con una sonrisa nada agradable, en su bello rostro.

- De niña, no tengo nada. He cumplido la mayoría de edad, y ahora soy tan adulta como tú.- Dijo Annie con seguridad.

- Pues no se nota, Annie. Sigues necesitando a tus padres tanto, como para irte una semana a casa, a pocos días de terminar el curso. ¿Qué ocurrió, echabas de menos las comidas de tu querida Hermione, tal vez?. ¿O quizás necesitabas ver a tu querido Harry, por el que siempre has sentido una fascinación especial?. ¿Qué tal besa, Annie?. ¿Y en la cama qué, es bueno?

- ¡PERO CÓMO TE ATREVES!.- Exclamó Annie temblando de pura rabia.- ¡ESO QUE HAS DICHO DE HARRY Y YO ES UNA BARBARIDAD QUE ADEMÁS ES MENTIRA!

- Pues no soy la única que lo piensa…aquí todavía quedan compañeros tuyos de la infancia, que recuerdan claramente cómo hace años, saltaste encima de Potter y lo derribaste sobre la alfombra roja del Gran Comedor para darle un beso en los labios. ¿Acaso eso es una muestra de amor de una hija a su padre?. Lo dudo…

- ¡EN INGLATERRA ES COSTUMBRE DAR UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS INCLUSO PARA DESEAR LAS BUENAS NOCHES A CUALQUIER MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA. Y TÚ LO SABES DE SOBRA, LINDA. PERO YO NO LO HICE POR ESE MOTIVO NI TAMPOCO PORQUE ESTUVIERA ENAMORADA DE HARRY, SINO PORQUE ME SENTÍA FELIZ DE QUE ÉL ME HUBIESE ACEPTADO COMO HIJA Y TAMBIÉN DE QUE QUISIERA CASARSE CON MAMÁ!

- ¿Mamá?. Por favor…dudo mucho que Hermione Granger haya sabido bien, cómo ser una buena mamá cuando a esa…lo único que le interesó siempre, fueron los libros.

- ¡NO ES CIERTO!. ¡ELLA ES UNA MUJER EXTRAORDINARIA, Y NO SÓLO COMO BRUJA O BUENA ESTUDIANTE, QUE LO FUE Y MUCHO, SINO PORQUE TIENE UN GRAN CORAZÓN QUE ESTÁ LLENO DE AMOR TANTO POR MÍ, COMO POR MI PADRE, MI HERMANO JAMES Y POR SUPUESTO KEVIN!

- Ah…- Dijo Linda mirando al rubio que seguía inmóvil en el suelo y oyendo todo sin poder intervenir, pues Linda también le había aplicado un Silencio justo antes de que Annie entrara.-

Pero qué calladito te lo tenías. Así que tú también tienes relaciones "incestuosas" con la madre de tu "hermana".

- ¿QUÉ?.- Volvió a pronunciar Annie, con los ojos muy abiertos por semejante mentira.- ¡TÚ ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA, LINDA FIORE, PERO MUY MAL!

- Qué va, Annie. Estoy en mis perfectos cabales. Igual de cuerdo que lo estuvo Johnny hasta que se enamoró perdidamente de ti y tú lo volviste loco, con no querer tomarle en serio.

- ¡Yo no volví loco a Johnny, Linda, él ya estaba ido de por sí. Se montó una ilusión conmigo que nunca fue real sino sólo producto de su imaginación!

- Me da igual lo que digas, Annie. Y por cierto…sólo para que lo sepas…Él era mi mejor amigo, y por tu culpa, ahora no está en el colegio. ¡Y eso no pienso perdonártelo jamás!

- ¡Yo tampoco te perdonaré las mentiras que has dicho de mí y mis padres, y por supuesto de Kevin, con mi madre!

- ¡Debería haberte dado una buena lección hace mucho tiempo, Annie Potter. Pero ahora es un buen momento!. ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Annie perdió la varita, y su cuerpo retrocedió unos metros. Hasta detenerse cuando ella se golpeó contra la pared.

Pero Linda no contaba con el poder de la Telequinesis de Annie, ni tampoco con la habilidad que tenía ella para controlar a voluntad, los elementos naturales.

Así que, nada más fijar la vista en una silla que había junto a una esquina de la pared, la rubia la hizo flotar y acercarla con rapidez, a la cabeza de Linda.

Quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió el impacto, tambaleándose por culpa del mareo que sintió.

Para asegurarse de dejarla K.O. y que no volviese a molestarles durante un buen rato, Annie provocó también, un potente aire que desclavó un candelabro de la pared que se acercó volando hacia Linda y golpeó la parte superior de su cabeza morena. Ella cayó al suelo, quedándose inconsciente.

- ¡KEVIN!.- Pronunció Annie con angustia corriendo hasta él y agachándose de rodillas para comprobar su estado.- ¿Puedes oírme?. ¡Enseguida te quito los hechizos!

Una vez hecho, él se movió. Y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el suelo y abrazar a Annie, dejando su rostro masculino en el pecho de ella.

- Gracias…- Dijo con sinceridad agarrándola de la cintura.- Por haberme defendido y salvado de esa loca, Annie. No sé lo que habría ocurrido si tú no hubieras llegado a tiempo.

- ¿Además de inmovilizarte te hizo algo malo, Kevin?. ¿Te tocó en zonas íntimas, te besó a la fuerza. Abusó de ti?. ¿LO HIZO?

- No hizo gran cosa porque tú la interrumpiste. Por eso te doy las gracias.

- No hay por qué, tú siempre has estado ahí para mí, Kevin. Y si hay alguien que debe dar las gracias, soy yo a ti.- Ella lo miró a los ojos.- Dímelo sinceramente. ¿Quería violarte?

- No lo sé, pero es posible.

Linda no llegó a quitarme los pantalones ni nada relacionado con ellos, pero sí se sentó en cierta zona y…lo ví en sus ojos, Annie. Durante un leve segundo, noté claramente sus intenciones. Y por eso me alegro mucho de que tú se lo impidieras. Eres mi ángel de la guarda, Annie Potter, y yo…te quiero más todavía por eso.- Confesó él dejando caer una lágrima, de las miles, que en realidad estaba conteniendo para no venirse abajo delante de la chica que amaba.

Pero Kevin, después de todo sólo era humano, así que la tensión, miedo y angustia que había pasado, acabó ganándole a las ganas que él tenía de reprimirlas.

Y finalmente acabó llorando, en el pecho de Annie. Quien no tuvo otra reacción más, que la de abrazarle con cariño y tocarle el pelo con mimo mientras le decía con una voz suave y bonita…

- Cálmate…Ya ha pasado todo. Estás a salvo, Kevin. No temas nada, yo te protegeré siempre. Y te prometo, que cuidaré de ti, y me encargaré personalmente de que Linda Fiore, no vuelva a tocarte un solo pelo, nunca más.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?.- Preguntó él sin atreverse aún, a mirarla.

- Sólo lo mismo que tú hiciste con Johnny. Asegurarme de que se haga justicia. Así que ahora, voy a marcharme con el cuerpo inconsciente de Linda. Y tú te quedarás aquí, esperándome. Y cuando yo regrese, te acompañaré a tu habitación. Y si alguien me ve contigo, me dará igual. Y si me expulsan, también me dará igual. Porque lo único que de verdad me importa, Kevin Wellington…eres tú. Sólo tú.

- Te quiero, Annie.- Dijo él con una voz llena de congoja debido a las lágrimas que aún caían de sus ojos verdes.

- Yo también te quiero, Kevin.- Añadió Annie con mucho cariño. Él la miró con la intención de decirle algo, pero ella habló antes.- Ahora debes soltarme. Tengo que dejarte solo durante un ratito. Te prometo que volveré en cuanto me sea posible. No te vayas sin mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió con la cabeza, y la soltó, liberando el agarre que tenía en la cintura de Annie.

La cuál, no perdió tiempo en usar su magia para transportar el cuerpo inconsciente de Linda, y llevárselo a McGonagall.

A quien contó todo lo sucedido sin comerse un solo detalle.

- No sé lo que usted decidirá hacer con ella, directora. Pero si por un casual, se le ocurre dejarla aquí para darle una segunda oportunidad, permítame decirle, que en cuanto vea a Linda, me convertiré en un monstruo peor, que lo que me resultó en su momento, Johnny Rivers.

Linda está igual de loca que él, señora, y yo no quiero verla cerca de Kevin, ni tampoco de mí. Porque si ocurre…seré yo quien cometa una auténtica locura. ¿He sido lo suficiente clara?

- Cristalino, señorita Potter. No se preocupe, yo misma llevaré a Linda con el Ministro, esta noche.

Lo que ella ha intentado hacerle a Kevin no se merece perdón ni tampoco una segunda oportunidad.

Váyase tranquila, Annie, y cuando esté con el señor Wellington...

- ¿Cómo sabe usted, que iré a verle?

- Porque es lógico, querida. Usted lo ama.

- ¿Perdón?

- No intente disimular, Annie.- Dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa cómplice.- Después de todo, no puede engañarme. Soy demasiado vieja, y la conozco demasiado bien. Igual que a sus padres. Usted es igual que Harry en más de un aspecto. Pero en uno concreto sobre todo.

- ¿En cuál?

- La valentía de dar la cara por quienes están en apuros, aunque ellos no le hayan pedido ayuda. Y además, tiene algo igualito a Hermione.

Es capaz de utilizar lo que sea, con tal de proteger a quien usted ama. Como a Kevin.

No se preocupe por las normas, querida. Esta noche, no existen para ustedes dos. Al menos por mi parte.

Váyase a buscar a Kevin y asegúrese de que no duerme solo. Pues después del susto que habrá pasado con Linda, no es conveniente que esté sin la compañía de un ser querido. Y yo sé de sobras que él la quiere infinitamente, Annie.

- Gracias, profesora McGonagall. Le haré caso en todo lo que me ha dicho.

- Una cosa más, Annie…

- La escucho, señora.

- Si durante su vida, y la amistad que comparte con Kevin, se ha planteado alguna vez, si debería decirle o no, que sus sentimientos por él han cambiado…

Esta noche, es una ocasión idónea para ello. Porque él estará muy sensible y falto de calor humano, Annie, sobre todo estará hambriento de cariño.

Y no de alguien cualquiera, sino del suyo, querida. Sólo del suyo.

Por eso le recomiendo, no, le ordeno…que duerma con Kevin en la habitación de él, para que así, tanto usted como él mismo, se queden tranquilos y no se angustie usted pensando, si la envío a dormir con las chicas, cómo estará Kevin o si conseguirá dormir. ¿Me ha entendido bien o sigo aclarándoselo, querida?

- No hace falta, señora. La he entendido perfectamente. Usted quiere que yo duerma con Kevin para asegurarme de que descansa y sobre todo, se queda tranquilo.

- Y para que él se sienta protegido y querido por alguien, a quien él mismo quiere con toda su alma, Annie. Así que váyase ya y no pierda más tiempo conmigo.

- ¡Gracias señora!.- Dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla, a la bruja anciana y sabia que tanto admiraba y quería, a su familia.

- De nada.- Respondió Minerva mientras la veía salir de su despacho. En cuanto Annie se fue, ella cumplió su palabra y se fue al Ministerio de Magia, con Linda Fiore en su poder.

* * *

- ¡Hermioneee!.- La llamó Harry desde el cuarto de baño.- ¡HERMIONEEEEEE!.- Pronunció más alto aún.

- ¡Shhh!.- Dijo su esposa apareciendo y poniéndose un dedo en la boca.- ¿Quieres bajar la voz?. Vas a despertar a James…

- Ah no. Porque entonces te llamará y ya no tendrás tiempo para mí.- Él fingió pucheros, y ella contuvo una carcajada.

- No sé para qué me has llamado, ni tampoco lo que esperas conseguir con tenerme en el baño, Harry. Pero si por algún casual, pretendes sugerirme algo como un baño "caliente", con los dos en la bañera, te aviso desde ya, que no estoy dispuesta a compartirlo.

- Jo…

- Buenas noches, Harry Potter.

- ¡Espera, no te vayas!

- ¿Y para qué quieres que me quede, eh?. Ya te dejé bien claro esta mañana, que no pensaba pasar la noche hoy, contigo. Así que chao.

- Será borde la tía…- Dijo él por lo bajo cuando la vio salir del baño, dejándole solo.- Bueno, vale, nada de baños "calientes". ¿Siguiente opción?. ¡Ya sé, jijiiji. Eso nunca falla!

Riéndose igual que si fuese un niño a punto de realizar una travesura, Harry James Potter Evans abandonó el baño poniendo rumbo al dormitorio de invitados, donde pretendía pasar la noche su esposa, completamente sola.

Hermione estaba en la cama, leyendo una novela de terror.

Los sonidos que pronunciaba ella en determinadas escenas, demostraban lo mucho que se asustaba y al mismo tiempo, lo que disfrutaba con la tensión.

"Y de repente, se fue la luz".- Ponía a continuación.- "Entonces todo quedó a oscuras…"- La luz del dormitorio, se apagó en el preciso instante en que Hermione leía una frase que decía…- "Y Sharon pegó un grito cuando notó una mano, posarse en su hombro derecho."

- ¡AHHHH!.- Exclamó la castaña al sentir claramente cómo la tocaban en el mismo sitio que a la protagonista.

Pero en vez de dejarse dominar por el pánico, Hermione reaccionó como la mujer valiente que siempre había sido.

Ella agarró la mano del "intruso" y le retorció el brazo hacia atrás.

- ¡AYYYY!.- Gritó una voz más que conocida para ella.- ¡CÓMO DUELE. HAZ EL FAVOR DE SOLTARME, SO BRUTA. ME VAS A PARTIR EL BRAZO!

Hermione obedeció, soltándole y accionando el interruptor de la luz. Entonces se acercó hasta su marido, que estaba moviendo el brazo dolorido hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y le dijo con una cara de mala leche increíble…

- ¡PERO TÚ ERES TONTO O TE LO HACES!. ¡ME HAS DADO UN SUSTO DE MUERTE, HARRY!. ¿QUÉ PRETENDÍAS, PROVOCARME UN INFARTO?

- No.- Dijo mirándola ofendido.- ¡Sólo quería gastarte una broma para conseguir que me hicieras caso, pero ahora, quien no quiere hacértelo soy yo!. ¡Te asustas con nada, Hermione Potter, aunque también está claro que no necesitas que nadie te defienda!

Al oír lo último, ella se rió por lo bajo. Harry le giró el rostro, y eso la hizo divertirse más.

La castaña se acercó hasta su marido, quien le estaba dando la espalda, y pasando ella sus brazos por la cintura de Harry, le susurró a uno de sus oídos…

- No te enfurruñes…que pierdes todo el encanto.

- Anda y que te den, "querida".

- Juájuájuájuájuájuájuáaaa

- ¡Y encima se ríe de mí. Esto ya es el colmo!

- ¡No me río de ti, tonto lava!.- Dijo ella mirándole divertida.- ¡Sino de tu mosqueo. Es que…ijiiijijijiji…estás tan gracioso cuando…jojojojojo…te enfadas sin ser en serio, Harry!

- Pues tú sigue cachondeándote y verás si me pongo serio.

- ¿Ah, sííí?. ¿Demasiado serio quizás, como para hacerme caso, y darme mimos esta noche?.- Ella le movió las pestañas de forma coqueta, a Harry se le pasó el malhumor pero de inmediato.

- ¿Mimos?.- Dijo con alegría.- ¡Por supuesto, Hermione, todos los que quieras!

Entonces, la cogió en brazos, y se la llevó a la cama de la habitación matrimonial de ellos. Donde la dejó, comenzando a besarla enseguida.

* * *

- ¡Annie!.- Pronunció Kevin feliz, al verla aproximarse hasta él.- ¡Has vuelto pronto!

- Te prometí que lo haría. Además, McGonagall me ha ordenado que duerma contigo esta noche.

- Imposible.

- Ella me lo aconsejó, para que tanto tú como yo, nos quedásemos tranquilos respecto al otro.

Quería que yo, durmiese contigo para asegurarme de que recibías calor humano de alguien a quien tú quisieras mucho, Kevin. Y yo sé de sobras que siempre me has querido así.

- Y de otra manera más profunda y bonita también, Annie. Pero si la directora te ha dicho claramente, que te quedes conmigo esta noche…No seré yo desde luego, quien se oponga a sus deseos.

- Ella me dijo también, que esta noche, para ti y para mí…no había normas.

- Eso sí que me resulta súper imposible de creer, Annie.

- Pues créetelo, Kevin, porque es cierto.

- Entonces vámonos de aquí ya, no tengo ninguna gana de seguir en este lugar.

- ¿Te sientes bien para caminar sin ayuda, o prefieres que te agarre?

- Agárrame, Annie.

Ella lo hizo de su cintura masculina. Kevin dejó una mano en la cintura de ella, y al mismo paso, regresaron al castillo.

Nadie les detuvo ni tampoco les llamó la atención o preguntó por qué una alumna iba agarrada de la cintura de un profesor, ya que ni una sola persona se cruzó con ellos pues estaban durmiendo debido a lo tarde que era.

Annie quiso llevar a Kevin a la enfermería, pero el rubio insistió en que estaba bien y prefería ir directamente a su habitación. Cuando él llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio, pronunció la contraseña que le daba acceso, y pasó al interior aún agarrado a la cintura de Annie. Quien cerró la puerta con un hechizo y se fue directa al cuarto de baño.

- ¿Annie?.- La llamó él desde la habitación.

- ¡Te estoy preparando un baño caliente, Kevin!.- Respondió ella en un tono alto debido al ruido que hacía el agua que caía del grifo.- ¡Seguro que eso te relajará!. ¡Mi madre lo usó conmigo cuando yo fui a casa cuando la señora Pomfrey me dio el alta!

- ¿De verdad te encontrabas bien como para abandonar la enfermería?

- Sí.- Dijo ella abriendo la puerta del baño.- Lo que yo tenía no era agotamiento físico, Kevin, sino psíquico. Y el estar con mis padres me hizo mucho bien.

- ¿Entonces qué tiene que ver lo del baño caliente, Annie?

- Nada, pero ayuda a relajar el cuerpo. Tú has recibido magia agresiva por parte de Linda, y también inmovilizadora y…su intento de abuso sexual desde luego te ha debido dejar cansado por culpa de la tensión que debiste sufrir. Así que creo, que lo mejor para ti ahora es que te metas en el agua, y te relajes dentro de la bañera.

- ¿Y tú qué harás. Me esperarás fuera, o te irás a dormir al dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo?

- Yo te esperaré fuera, Kevin, y pasaré la noche contigo porque así me lo ha ordenado McGonagall. Pero quiero que sepas que también lo haría aunque fuese contra las normas.

Porque ante todo, sé cómo debes sentirte por culpa de lo de Linda, y sé también, que cuando uno pasa por una experiencia semejante, lo que menos le conviene es estar solo y sin apoyo emocional.

Así que yo me quedaré contigo esta noche, porque por otra parte, me importas mucho, Kevin Wellington. Y tú lo sabes de sobra.

- Annie, yo…gracias.

- De nada. Ahora entra en la bañera, y relájate todo lo que te apetezca. No te preocupes por mí o lo que puedas tardar. Cuando salgas, seguiré aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió con la cabeza, mirándola con cariño. Annie le dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando quiso retirarse, notó cómo Kevin sujetaba la cintura de ella.

- No te vayas…- Le dijo él susurrando.- Quédate conmigo. No me dejes solo…

- No lo haré, Kevin. Estaré fuera, ya te lo he dicho.

- Yo no quiero que estés fuera, sino dentro del baño.

- Pe…Pero…

- No me verás algo que te haga sentir incómoda, te lo prometo. Llenaré la bañera de espuma y ella me cubrirá lo suficiente como para que tú sólo me veas la cara y los hombros.

- ¿Y si me quedo contigo, te sentirás mejor?

- Desde luego.

Tú siempre me has dicho que yo te transmito mucha seguridad y tranquilidad, Annie. Pues quiero que sepas que tú también me la transmites a mí. Por eso no quiero que me dejes solo aunque me esté bañando. Quiero ver tu cara todo el tiempo. Saber que estás conmigo me hace sentir no sólo mejor sino además confiado de que nada malo me ocurrirá si tú estás ahí. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

- Sí Kevin.

- ¿Y lo aceptas?

- Por supuesto. Pero no pienso ver cómo te desnudas. Así que voy a salir del baño y tú entrarás para desvestirte. Y cuando estés en el agua espumosa, entonces llámame.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y cumplió con lo que Annie le había dicho. Ella también cumplió su palabra, y sólo entró en el baño cuando Kevin la llamó.

Annie se quedó sentada en el suelo, justo al lado de la bañera donde estaban los hombros y cara de Kevin. Quien además, había cerrado los ojos para relajarse lo más posible mientras intentaba vaciar su mente del mal recuerdo y el susto, que había pasado con lo que Linda quiso hacerle.

Annie también cerró los ojos, dejando su cara apoyada sobre las manos que agarraban el borde de la bañera.

Ella se durmió sin darse cuenta, y despertó al oír el llanto de Kevin, que había empezado poco después de que ella cayese en un sueño tranquilo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Kevin, por qué lloras?.- Preguntó Annie con suavidad.- ¿Es por lo de Linda otra vez?

Él no fue capaz de contestar con palabras, más sí con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

- No te preocupes por ella.- Le aseguró Annie.- McGonagall me prometió que esta misma noche la llevaría al Ministerio de Magia.

- E…Eso nohace que…olvide el mal momento que he pasado. Creo que ahora puedo entender bien, por qué necesitabas estar con tus padres después de lo de Johnny. Pero yo no puedo recurrir a los míos ahora…

- ¿Por qué?. Ellos seguirán queriéndote y apoyándote como siempre han hecho, Kevin.

- Es que a mí…me da vergüenza decirles lo de Linda. Seguro que me dirían algo como…"¿Y por qué no la hechizaste dejándola inmóvil si tú eres mucho más sabio en la magia que ella?". Al final me harían sentir peor de lo que ya me siento.

¿Porque cómo voy a explicarles que no podía usar la magia ya que ella me quitó la varita?. ¿Y cómo voy a contarles también, que no podía mover nada, salvo la boca, porque Linda me tenía pegado al suelo con un hechizo?. ¿Y cómo además, voy a decirles que lo que más miedo me dio fue que ella quisiera abusar de mí, Annie?. ¿Cómo podrían entender ellos algo así cuando siempre me han tenido por un hombre muy fuerte y valiente?.

Yo no puedo irme a casa con mis padres, ni tampoco contarles lo que me ha sucedido esta noche, mis padres no son nada parecido a los tuyos...

- Pero te quieren, Kevin, siempre te han querido mucho, y tú lo sabes.

- También piensan que no tengo rival, y que no hay nada que me asuste o me deje incapaz de reaccionar. Y sí lo hay, Annie, lo de Linda es un buen ejemplo.

Yo sabía que estaba algo loca, pero nunca imaginé cuánto…hasta esta noche. Y yo…yo…

- Shhh…no llores más. Ya ha pasado lo malo, Kevin. Ahora no tienes nada que temer. Linda no está aquí…sólo yo…

Y te aseguro, que jamás se me pasará por la cabeza hacerte algo como lo que ella quiso. Y tampoco te haré daño de manera consciente, porque ante todo, te quiero.

- ¡Annie!.- Exclamó Kevin abrazándola fuerte.- ¡No me dejes nunca, por favor. Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo. Pase lo que pase, prométemelo!

- Siempre estaré contigo, Kevin Wellington.- Dijo ella con suavidad, tocándole el pelo rubio que estaba mojado.- Y no habrá nada, ni tampoco nadie, que me haga separarme de ti.

- ¡Te quiero Annie, te quiero mucho!.- Añadió él liberando más lágrimas que caían por detrás del cuello de la rubia.

- Yo también a ti, Kevin.- Aseguró ella con una voz cariñosa y sincera.

- ¿Puedo…quedarme un poco así, contigo, o…te molesta?

- No me molesta en absoluto, Kevin. Puedes quedarte abrazado a mí todo lo que necesites.

- Gracias…

- De nada.- Annie le dio un beso en la parte trasera del cuello. Kevin se estremeció durante dos segundos. Luego se quedó quieto y sobre todo calmado.

Durante unos minutos, estuvieron así, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Entonces Annie le llamó pero él no respondió.

Ella se apartó de Kevin y se dio cuenta que estaba dormido. Así que vació la bañera, usó un hechizo para quitarle los restos de jabón, y otro para hacer que un albornoz lo envolviera.

Una vez hecho todo eso, ella empleó el Wingardium Leviosa y el Mobili Corpus para transportarle por el aire y dejarlo en la cama.

Entonces Annie convocó su pijama con el Accio, se lo puso y seguidamente se tumbó al lado de Kevin. Durmiéndose en seguida.

* * *

(Fin de la primera parte).

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Me encanta el reencuento de Annie y Kevin en esta primera parte. Sobre todo ese "Mi Annie" que él le dice de forma tierna.

Sí, Kevin ha sufrido la misma mala experiencia que Annie sobre un intento de abuso sexual por parte de alguien que está obsesionado con él. Y no es que lo decidiera sobre la marcha sino que lo hice hace ya tiempo. ¿Por qué?. Pues para que él pasase lo mismo que Annie y pudiese entenderla mejor en ese aspecto. Cambiando de tema...Dedico tanto esta primera parte del último capítulo, como la segunda donde terminará la historia definitivamente, a personas como:

harryherms(Nicu), Flor, romycrazy (gracias por tus opiniones siempre sinceras y sobre todo honestas, lo aprecio mucho), Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Sonia Granger Potter, Ruloxx, Makarva, EdPotter, Tyflos, ELECKTRA, DiCaro, Sandrita Granger (que al igual que Sonia Granger Potter, me sigue desde mi primer fic "Una Hermione para Recordar"), Monik, Moni H y Hr forever, JaNnYta, y mucha otra gente especial para mí.

Un beso muy fuerte para todos vosotros. Cuidaros mucho. Gracias por seguir ahí. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	12. Yo soy feliz Porque estoy contigo II

**Nota de la autora: **Lunes, 28 de julio de 2008.

Esta última parte es, en mi humilde opinión, la más tierna y emotiva tanto en el romance de Annie y Kevin, como en el amor que comparten Harry y Hermione. James por otra parte, pondrá algo de comicidad al capítulo. Ya entenderéis por qué por medio de lo que revelarán tanto Harry como Hermione. Y de lo que vosotros mismos leeréis por parte de las ocurrencias o razonamientos, que hace el propio niño. A quien he decidido sacar más para complacer el deseo de romycrazy. Quien comentó en uno de sus reviews que le encantaría ver más cosas de él.

Bueno, hay algunas frases cómicas también en las bocas de Annie y Kevin. Sobre todo cuando él y ella compartan intimidad en un momento muy concreto, del inicio de esta última parte del capítulo ocho. Aunque también os podéis reír con Hermione y el regalo que le entregará a su hija más adelante en la historia. Pero aún existen muchos más momentos cómicos, de los que os estoy nombrando aquí. En fin, para qué voy a seguir contándoos cosas.

Quienes me leéis desde hace tiempo y no sólo en este fic, sabéis que me gusta poner un poco de todo en mis historias. Y que lo mismo combino un momento tierno y romántico o pasional, con otro que pueda producir alguna carcajada, siempre y cuando comprendáis mi sentido del humor. Sonia Granger Potter y romycrazy, son dos buenos ejemplos de ello.

De hecho, ellas tienen un sentido del humor tan parecido al mío, que a menudo me comentan cosas que suele coincidir con las mismas con las que yo me río a más no poder. Me refiero a momentos concretos de los capítulos o el fic en general, claro está, que luego ellas me escriben en sus reviews en el caso de romy, o comentarios telefónicos en el caso de Sonia.

Quiero dedicar tanto esta parte como la anterior, a personas como: harryherms(Nicu), Flor, romycrazy, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Sonia Granger Potter, Ruloxx, Makarva, EdPotter, Tyflos, ELECKTRA, DiCaro, Sandrita Granger (que al igual que Sonia Granger Potter, me sigue desde mi primer fic "Una Hermione para Recordar"), Monik, Moni H y Hr forever, JaNnYta, la Dama de la Luna (mi linda Camila) y mucha otra gente especial para mí.

Un beso muy fuerte a todos vosotros. Cuidaros mucho. Ah por cierto, esta última parte y conclusiva de la historia pesa 254 kb, así que haceros a la idea, que va a ser larga de narices. Aunque eso de la longitud…es muy normal en mí. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

**Cap. 8. "Yo soy feliz…porque estoy contigo." (Parte II).**

Cuando Kevin despertó, eran las seis de la mañana.

Lo primero que vio él fue el cuello y hombro derecho de Annie.

El rubio miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que tenía la cara en el pecho de la mujer de sus sueños. Y que una de las manos de Annie estaba sobre el cabello de él y la otra de ella, agarraba su cintura masculina.

Kevin sonrió ampliamente, se sentía feliz y sobre todo contento. No sólo porque Annie hubiese cumplido su promesa de no dejarle solo, sino también por la forma tan tierna, cariñosa y bonita con la que se había dormido a su lado.

Él se sintió igual que un niño pequeño protegido en el cuerpo de su madre, aunque nunca consideró a Annie de esa manera. Pero Kevin le había dicho la verdad a ella cuando le dijo que con ella y su compañía, él se sentía tranquilo y confiado.

- Annie…- Dijo el rubio por lo bajo mientras la miraba dormir.- Gracias…- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Por estar siempre ahí para mí, y también por ser así como eres.- Entonces le acarició el rostro dormido.- Yo te amo.- Pronunció con dulzura acercándose a sus labios rosados.- Y me encantaría…- Añadió mirándolos.- Que tú me correspondieses.

Kevin se dio un beso en un dedo y lo llevó a los labios de Annie, posándolo durante un segundo, ahí.

- Porque así podría besarte tanto, como sólo llevo deseando durante los ocho años que han pasado para mí, desde que te conocí y me enamoré perdidamente de ti.- Él dejó su rostro apoyado en la almohada y juntó su mejilla derecha con la más próxima de Annie. Quien seguía dormida y completamente ajena a todo lo que le decía y hacía Kevin.

El cuál, acababa de acurrucarse junto a la rubia, rodeando la cintura de ella con las dos manos. Entonces cerró los ojos y un poco después de hacerlo, ella despertó.

Annie pronunció un claro bostezo que alertó a Kevin, él abrió los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban a ella, y la saludó con un "Buenos días" seguido de un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa, tocándole la mejilla con un dedo.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Relajado.- Confesó él dejando salir otro bostezo que hizo reír un poco a Annie.- Y sobre todo a gusto.- Él la miró a los ojos.- Porque estoy contigo.- Le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

Annie sonrió cuando él se retiró y se quedó contemplándola sonriente mientras se apoyaba en un codo para sujetarse la cara con una mano.

- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó Kevin viéndola sonreír.

La rubia no contestó con palabras, pero sí con acciones. Ella colocó sus manos tras la espalda de Kevin y lo atrajo a su pecho. Dejando la cara de él bajo el cuello de ella.

El chico soltó un suspiro de complacencia, y usando las manos para agarrar la cintura de Annie, pronunció con cariño…

- Te quiero, Annie Potter.

- Yo también a ti.- Añadió ella dándole un beso en la parte superior del cabello rubio de Kevin.- Y te prometo que siempre estaré contigo. Nunca te dejaré, nunca…ni siquiera porque haya normas escolares que me impidan acompañarte.

- Gracias…

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las seis y media.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Sí…

- Pues hay mucha claridad para ser tan temprano…

- Yo preferiría que no hubiese amanecido aún, para tenerte más tiempo en mis brazos.

- _"Dios, que me lo como."_

- Aunque sería más apropiado decir que soy yo el que está en los tuyos, Annie. Pero confieso que me encanta. Me hace sentir protegido, y sobre todo…muy querido por ti, la mujer que amo. La única…que he amado y sigo amando…a pesar de que ella aún no me corresponda.

- _"Sí que lo hago._"

- Pero no me importa…- Dijo mirándola a los ojos.- Puedo esperarte todo el tiempo que haga falta. Sé que merecerá la pena, porque también sé que te gusto, y eso ya es un avance. Así que gracias otra vez, Annie. Sobre todo por haber cumplido la promesa que me hiciste cuando éramos pequeños.- Kevin se incorporó un poco para darle un beso en la frente y tras hacerlo, volvió a tumbarse sobre el cuerpo de la rubia. Dejando su rostro otra vez al lado del de ella.

Annie se giró hasta quedar de lado y de cara a Kevin, quien la estaba mirando a los ojos con un cariño infinito.

Él usó una mano para tocar el rostro de ella, con suavidad. Y conforme fue pasando por las distintas zonas de la cara de Annie, ella cerró los ojos y se limitó a disfrutar del tacto de aquella mano masculina que recorría su piel facial con una delicadeza increíble.

- Qué piel tan suave…- Dijo Kevin dando una segunda vuelta por la cara de Annie.

- Es por la crema hidratante.- Confesó ella aún sin abrir los ojos.- Fue una costumbre que me impuso mamá. Incluso gastamos la misma crema.

- ¿Ah sí?.- Quiso saber él mientras seguía tocándole la cara.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Y no sólo me pongo crema en la cara, porque también lo hago en el resto del cuerpo. Huele a vainilla, igual que mi pelo.

Annie se acercó lo bastante a Kevin como para que él pudiese oler su cuello y hombros. Cuando lo hizo, el chico volvió a decirle algo, que también pronunció cuando era un niñito de casi trece años.

- Hueles bien, la verdad es que dan ganas de comerte. Es un olor tan dulce como tu carácter, Annie.

- Gracias, Kevin.- Ella dejó la cara en su pecho y aspiró el aroma que emanaba de la poca piel que mostraba el albornoz.- Siete años y medio a tu lado y aún despides olor a menta.- Dijo aspirando de nuevo.- Y a mí me encanta.

- Tú sí que me encantas, Annie.- Confesó el joven mientras la apretaba un poco más a su pecho.

- Kevin…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

- Sí. Bueno…aún recuerdo lo de Linda pero…ya no me siento angustiado como anoche. Y tú tienes mucho que ver con eso, Annie. Así que debería darte las gracias otra vez, por ello.

- No hace falta.

- Tu madre me dijo una vez, que no te agobiase con mis declaraciones de amor, pero no puedo evitarlo, Annie.

Te amo…y necesito decírtelo, a pesar de que tú no respondas con un "yo también te amo, Kevin".

Y quiero que sepas, que tengo presente lo que quiso hacerte Johnny y entiendo…que eso ha podido marcarte y…no pretendo besarte ni nada parecido si para ti, representa un problema porque te recuerde al ataque de aquél mal nacido que yo mismo llevé a San Mungo y al Ministro de Magia.

Sólo para que te quede claro, Annie... Johnny Rivers jamás volverá a tocarte ni a verte, porque está encerrado y confinado de por vida, en una celda para locos.

- Gracias por decírmelo, Kevin. La verdad es que se me ha quitado un gran peso de encima. Una parte de mí temía, que algún día, volviese para atacarme otra vez. Pero si tú dices que nunca volverá, yo te creo.

- ¿Sabes algo de Linda?

- Sólo lo que me dijo McGonagall anoche. Ella me prometió que llevaría a esa loca ante el Ministro para que él le diese su merecido. Pero no creo que tardemos mucho en saber cuál ha sido su castigo. Estoy segura de que Minerva nos lo dirá en cuanto se lo preguntemos.

- Ojalá termine encerrada como Johnny. Es lo mínimo que se merece.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Y añado también, que si ella hubiese tenido éxito en lo que pretendió hacerte, yo misma habría perdido la cabeza. Creo que al final, la que terminaría loca y encerrada, sería yo. Porque la mataría de una forma horrible y más que violenta, Kevin. Lo digo en serio.

Él no añadió nada esa vez, sólo se acurrucó más junto a ella, en la cama. Entonces escuchó la voz de Annie decirle con cariño y suavidad…

- No te preocupes por Linda ni ninguna otra mujer chiflada, Kevin. Yo siempre te protegeré de ellas.

Me da igual lo peligrosas que sean o lo que intenten hacerte. Mientras yo viva, seré tu ángel de la guarda como tú mismo me dijiste anoche.

Porque además, tú eres mi caballero de reluciente armadura. Y si ellos siempre protegen a las damas que quieren, los ángeles también lo hacen con las personas que estiman. Y tú sabes de sobra que yo a ti, te quiero mucho. Siempre te he querido mucho.

- Annie…- Dijo dejando salir un sollozo.

- ¿Qué?.- Quiso saber ella incorporándose un poco y mirándole a los ojos.- No llores…- Pronunció con cariño contemplando sus lágrimas.- Empañarás esos ojos jade que tanto me gustan.

Ella quitó el agua usando los labios. Kevin sintió que Annie absorbía las lágrimas por medio de besos, y al notarlo, lloró más todavía.

- Tranquilo…- Susurró Annie dejando su frente en la de Kevin.- Cálmate…ahora estás conmigo. Y yo… no voy a hacerte daño.

- Lo sé…- Dijo él temblando por culpa del llanto incontrolado que aún tenía.

- Entonces no llores, Kevin, y tampoco tiembles.- Añadió Annie mirándole con cariño.- No tienes por qué.- Susurró usando los dedos para quitarle las últimas lágrimas.- Mientras estés conmigo, siempre estarás a salvo. Te lo prometo.

Annie acercó sus labios a la mejilla de Kevin, pero él se movió en el último momento y los labios de ella, aterrizaron en los de él.

Al notarlo, tanto él como ella se quedaron inmóviles por el asombro. Sin embargo no se movieron ni para intentar separarse o incluso decir "lo siento".

Se quedaron tal y como estaban, y cuando Kevin quiso retirarse, Annie apoyó su frente en la de él y pronunció a sólo milímetro de sus labios…

- No lo hagas…Kevin…Bésame.

Y él no necesitó oírlo de nuevo. Sino que hizo lo que solía ser lo normal en él cuando estaba con ella. Obedecer.

Kevin Wellington besó a Annie Potter, no una, sino varias veces. Sin despegar los labios más de lo necesario para inspirar y seguir besando a la chica de sus sueños mientras ella, por su parte, correspondía aquellos besos lo mejor que podía debido a su inexperiencia.

Cuando se separaron, Annie le miró a los ojos, y lo único que pudo ver además de un amor sincero en aquellos ojos verde jade, fue una completa y absoluta felicidad. Aunque ella estaba segura, que se haría más grande y notable en el rostro de Kevin, cuando él oyese por boca de ella, que lo amaba. Pero Annie no pudo decírselo, porque él habló primero.

- Gracias, Annie.- Dijo dándole otro beso en los labios.- Has hecho realidad otra promesa. Me has besado en los labios más de una vez. Aunque no haya sido con intensidad, a mí me ha gustado sólo porque los besos venían de ti.

- _"Mi madre tenía razón."_.- Añadió ella en su cabeza.- _"Él no tiene en cuenta mi falta de experiencia, sólo el hecho de que yo le haya besado."_

- Pero aún falta algo, que no has cumplido, Annie. Decirme que me amas. Aunque por el momento, no necesito escucharlo. Me basta saber, que ahora puedo besarte.

- Todo lo que quieras.- Añadió ella sonriente mientras se preparaba para darle más besos.- Aunque sea durante horas.

- Hágase tu voluntad.- Dijo él en tono caballeroso, lo que hizo reír un poco a Annie. Quien dejó de reírse en cuanto Kevin comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

Un rato después, dejaron de estar al lado del otro para pasar a quedar encima. Annie era la que estaba sobre Kevin, besándole sin descanso mientras sentía cómo él la tocaba por encima de la ropa del pijama que ella llevaba puesto.

Ella no tenía miedo, y se preguntó si él lo tendría de ella y su tacto, y para comprobarlo, metió una mano por la parte central del albornoz que mostraba una parte del pecho masculino de Kevin. Y cuando Annie lo acarició, él dejó salir un gemido de placer.

Pero ese sonido no era habitual para Annie, y ella pensó que aquél "Ohhh" era algo malo. Así que retiró la mano enseguida, pero de repente, una de Kevin la agarró y volvió a colocar la de Annie donde antes había estado.

Annie sonrió en medio de los besos y siguió acariciando el pecho de Kevin entendiendo que el gemido, era algo bueno.

Entonces se separó de él y le dijo con clara diversión en la voz…

- ¿Así que eso del "Ohhh" es algo bueno de tu parte?

- Pues claro.- Él le dio otro beso en los labios.- Y seguro que más adelante, me oirás pronunciar "Ahhh" y hasta "¡Sí, Annie!".- Él se rió por lo bajo, ella le dio un coscorrón suave en la cabeza.

- Pervertido.- Dijo intentando parecer molesta cuando realmente quería reírse.- Pero es normal, eres un hombre al fin y al cabo. A todos os encanta eso del sexo.

- Oye.- Dijo Kevin levantando una ceja.- No digas "a todos" porque yo no puedo incluirme. Aún no hemos hecho el amor para saber si nos gusta. Aunque estoy seguro, que así será. Y también estoy seguro de que nos lo pasaremos bomba.- Él le guiñó un ojo, ella se rió por lo bajo.

- Eres un encanto, Kevin Wellington.- Dijo a punto de darle otro beso en los labios.- Un auténtico y verdadero encanto.- Entonces lo besó y él correspondió. Abrazándole la espalda lo suficiente como para hacer que el cuerpo de Annie se pegase más al suyo que aún estaba cubierto por el albornoz.

De repente, él se giró y la dejó sobre la cama. Quedando Kevin encima de Annie.

Ella continuó besándole y aunque no podía tocar su espalda cubierta por el albornoz, sí dejó las manos apoyadas en la tela. Y cuando más enfrascada estaba en Kevin, los besos y sus caricias continuas, notó "algo" que no pertenecía a su cuerpo femenino y que "curiosamente" estaba en medio de las piernas de ella que habían quedado separadas para poder acoger bien el cuerpo de Kevin.

Quien la estaba besando con más intensidad y ganas, que al principio.

"La cosa" aquella se movía igual que el cuerpo de Kevin, frotándose contra el de Annie aunque estuviera cubierto por el pijama de ella.

La rubia notaba el roce por mucha ropa que tuviera puesta. Y cuando "la cosa" palpitó, Annie se separó rápidamente de Kevin y fijó su vista marrón en "aquella parte" que aún estaba oculta por el albornoz de él.

Entonces ella cayó en la cuenta de lo que era, y también recordó que Kevin estaba completamente desnudo bajo el albornoz.

Y al tomar conciencia de lo que había palpitado, Annie se puso roja como un tomate y le pregunto a él señalando "eso" con un dedo pero sin llegar a tocarlo directamente…

- Eso de "ahí abajo"… ¿Ha cobrado vida porque nos hemos besado y acariciado en una cama o porque simplemente estabas conmigo?

- Por todo eso y más, Annie.- Dijo el chico algo colorado también.- Pero si a ti te incomoda, ahora mismo me pongo bocabajo y pienso en algo horrible para que se quede quieto.

Él se tumbó bocabajo, y justo al darle la espalda a ella, Annie escuchó un claro aunque bajo…"Auch" que le indicaron claramente, que ese cambio de postura, le había dolido a Kevin.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Quiso saber acercándose al rubio y quedándose arrodillada a su lado.

- No.- Dijo Kevin aún sin mirarla.- Pero pronto se me pasará. O al menos eso espero. Aunque no creo que se me pase el efecto si vuelves a tocarme o besarme ahora, Annie. Así que quédate quieta donde estás y limítate a hacerme compañía. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, Kevin. ¿Aún te duele?

- Pues sí. Es que claro, ocho años de represión han querido despertar y liberarse de repente y como no ha podido ser, ahora se está quejando y me está castigando por ello.

Al oír el razonamiento, Annie estalló en carcajadas y Kevin dejó salir un sonido de fastidio.

- ¡Perdona!.- Dijo ella aún riéndose.- ¡Es sólo que me ha hecho gracia lo de la represión y el castigo, Kevin. De verdad que no pretendo reírme de ti!

- Pues nadie lo diría.- Comentó él aún bocabajo y sin mirarla a la cara.- Y sólo para que lo sepas. Ser un hombre no es nada cómodo para estos casos.

Más bien me da una vergüenza horrible. Pero puedo pasarla por alto porque gracias a Merlín, me ha ocurrido con una chica que me conoce desde que yo era un niño y con la que además tengo una confianza enorme. Seguro que si esto me hubiese sucedido con cualquier otra mujer que no fueses tú, Annie, en vez de sentir vergüenza desearía que me tragase la tierra.

- Te entiendo, Kevin. Antes yo también he sentido algo raro "ahí abajo". Aunque claro, a mí no se me levantó nada. Como no tengo pene…

- ¿Quieres no recordármelo?. Gracias.

Annie se rió más. Kevin refunfuñó claramente. Ella lloró de risa y cayó en la cama bocarriba, agarrándose su vientre plano para intentar sujetar su cuerpo estilizado, que estaba temblando por culpa de las carcajadas que aún la inundaban.

- Annie, ya.- Ordenó el rubio ladeando el cuello para quedar de cara a ella.- Haz el favor de calmarte, me estás enfadando.

- ¡Lo siento Kevin, es que no puedo dejar de reírme. Lo del pene ha sido genial. Jújújújújújújú!

- Pues es algo de lo más natural, "bonita". Y espérate a que hagamos el amor. Te vas a enterar tú, de "las maravillas" que se pueden hacer con esta…"cosa de ahí abajo" tal y como tú la llamaste.

- ¿QQQué vamosa…hacer el amor?.- Cuestionó asombrada cortándosele la risa de repente.- ¡Un momento, Kevin Wellington!.- Pronunció sentándose en la cama.- ¡Tú y yo no vamos a dar ese paso cuando ni siquiera somos una pareja oficialmente!. Además…- Dijo seria.- Me conoces mejor que nadie que habite este castillo.

Y sabes de sobra, que siempre me ha ilusionado mucho perder la virginidad en mi noche de bodas. Y creo, "querido", que tú y yo, no nos hemos pedido matrimonio todavía. Así que no des por hecho que vamos a hacer el amor así como así.

- ¿Ah no?.- Dijo el rubio desde abajo.- ¿Y qué creías que podríamos haber terminado haciendo, antes de que yo me retirase?. ¿Contar las rocas del suelo?.

- ¡Déjate el sarcasmo, Kevin!.- Dijo ella indignada, volviendo a tumbarse a su lado.- ¡Yo no quería hacer el amor contigo, sólo te estaba besando!

- Y acariciando…

- ¡Quería ser cariñosa!

- Y yo también, Annie, por eso participé activamente de aquello.

Pero tú sabes tan bien como yo, que eso de los besos y las caricias son sólo el preludio del sexo. Y que tienen mayor efecto cuando estamos ligeritos de ropa y encima sobre una cama.

Bueno, yo soy el único que está menos vestido. ¡Pero no puedes pretender que mi cuerpo no reaccione al tuyo ni a tus muestras de afecto!. ¡Hace años que nos enteramos de cómo se hacía el amor. Así que ahora no te hagas la inocente, Annie Potter!

- ¡No me estoy haciendo la inocente, Kevin, sólo te digo sinceramente que yo no pretendía hacer el amor contigo. Lo único que yo quería, era disfrutar contigo por medio de los besos y las caricias que por cierto he inventado sobre la marcha!

- Pues claro, igual que yo. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que eres la primera chica y la única, a quien he acariciado y con la que me he morreado, por iniciativa propia.

- Morreado. Qué típico de los tíos. ¿No puedes decir "besar"?. Cuando decís "morrear" parece algo sucio o incluso impuro. De verdad, se me quitan las ganas de todo, hasta de volver a besarte en la boca.

- ¡Ah no!.- Dijo el rubio colocándose al lado de ella, pues ya había recuperado "la normalidad".- ¡Por supuesto que vas a besarme. Digo que si lo harás. No puedes "darme a probar el caramelo" y luego quitármelo, Annie. Eso no está nada bien, y además es injusto!.

Él le puso ojitos del gatito de Shreck, ella ahogó una carcajada.

- Con lo bueno que he sido siempre contigo…- Dijo Kevin poniendo voz lastimera.- Si siempre te hago caso en todo…- Añadió moviendo las pestañas como haría una chica coqueta.- Tú sabes que yo te adoro. ¡Y soy tan adorable como el más lindo gatito!. ¿A que sí?

- Sólo te falta maullar.- Dijo Annie a punto de soltar una tremenda carcajada.

- Miaauu.

- AAA…A…Ajájájájájájájájáaaaaaaa. ¡Hazlo otra vez, Kevin!

- Miaaauuuu. ¿A que soy un lindo gatito?.- Preguntó volviendo a poner los ojitos del gato de Shreck.

- Jójójójójójójójó.

- ¿Y a que me vas a dar mimitos, a que sí, linda Annie?

- Jújújújújújújú.

- Prrrrr…- Pronunció ronroneando mientras restregaba su mejilla con la más cercana de Annie. Quien no podía parar de reírse a lo bestia.

- ¡Ay sí!.- Dijo ella quitándose las lágrimas que ya caían por culpa de la risa.- ¡Eres un gatito súper lindo!

- ¡Pues entonces mímame un poco!

- ¡Juájuájuájuájuájuájuá!

- ¡Annie, deja de reírte y hazme algo de caso!

- ¡Jújú…Jújújújújú. De verdad Kevin, te adoro!

- No más que yo a ti…- Él la besó en los labios un montón de veces, consiguiendo callar la risa de Annie. Quien devolvió los besos en cuanto pudo calmarse.

Un poco después, se quedaron abrazados mirándose a los ojos. Annie pensó que había llegado el momento de decirle a Kevin lo que realmente sentía por él, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, llamaron a la puerta.

- Joder.- Dijo el rubio saliendo de la cama y ajustándose más el albornoz para que no mostrase ni su pecho.- ¿Quién es?.- Preguntó justo al lado de la puerta.

- McGonagall.- Respondió la directora del colegio.- Vengo a ver cómo se encuentra, Kevin.

- Estoy bien, señora. Gracias por preocuparse.

- Entonces váyase a desayunar y luego venga a mi despacho. Quiero hablar con usted en privado.

- Sí señora. Lo que usted diga.

- Ah por cierto. Dígale a la señorita Potter que regrese a su habitación antes de que sus compañeras despierten. Sólo falta media hora para eso, y no creo que sea conveniente que ellas vean que Annie no está en su cama.

- Por supuesto. Ahora le diré que se marche. ¿Algo más, profesora McGonagall?

- No, profesor Wellington. Ya puede volver con ella. Nos veremos en el Gran Comedor dentro de diez minutos.

- Sí señora.- Entonces abrió la puerta.- ¿Dijo usted "Profesor Wellington" o quizás lo escuché mal?

- No, querido. Lo dije.

- Pe…Pero aún faltan dos semanas para que termine el curso escolar y tanto usted como Hagrid me evalúen como profesor. No puede llamarme así si no estoy aprobado.

- Kevin, usted siempre ha sido un hombre muy despierto e inteligente y creo que podrá deducir sin que yo se lo aclare, por qué le llamo profesor aunque oficialmente, aún siga usted en período de prueba.

- E…Eso quiere decir…¿Qué he aprobado?

- Pues claro.- Dijo Minerva con una sonrisa.- Y con las mejores notas tanto por mi parte, como por la de Hagrid. Así que enhorabuena, señor Wellington. A partir del próximo uno de septiembre, tendrá un puesto fijo en Hogwarts, si así lo quiere.

- ¡Sí señora!. ¿Tendré el mismo trabajo que este año o piensa darme otro diferente?

- Le daré el que usted prefiera, Kevin. Sólo tiene que pedirlo, y se hará realidad.

- Entonces prefiero seguir siendo el segundo profesor en "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas". Me encanta estar con Hagrid. Le tengo un cariño especial desde que era pequeño.

- No me extraña, querido.

Hagrid siempre ha sido un hombre entrañable en más de un aspecto. Y la verdad es que tiene una don especial para ganarse el cariño de la gente, sean pequeños o adultos.

Le prometo que usted será el segundo profesor de su asignatura, a partir del uno de septiembre. Les repartiré los grupos estudiantiles. Usted enseñará a los tres primeros cursos, y Hagrid los restantes. ¿Le parece bien?

- Sí señora.

- Estupendo. No tengo más que añadir. Ya hablaremos de su sueldo cuando estemos a solas en mi despacho. Ahora arréglese y váyase a desayunar.

Y no se olvide de decirle a Annie, que regrese a su dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo, cuanto antes. No querrá que la señorita Potter tenga problemas si se retrasa y alguien la ve salir de esta habitación…¿Verdad?

- No señora, no se preocupe, seremos prudentes.- Él iba a cerrar la puerta pero de repente volvió a asomar la cabeza y le dijo a Minerva súper contento…- ¡Gracias por todo, profesora McGonagall. Es usted una mujer estupenda!.- Kevin le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, entonces cerró la puerta y volvió a reunirse con Annie. Quien ya estaba fuera de la cama y se preparaba para irse a su habitación.

Mientras Minerva ponía rumbo al Gran Comedor, sonrió pensando que quizás ella era estupenda para Kevin, pero para su propia opinión, él era otra persona no sólo estupenda sino además admirable. Y conforme se acercaba al lugar donde desayunaría, deseó que algún día no muy lejano, Kevin pudiera conseguir su sueño de ser la pareja de Annie.

Porque ella sabía perfectamente, que ése era el deseo más grande y sincero, que tenía el rubio desde que era un niñito de casi trece años, que se enamoró perdidamente de una niña que con los años, se había convertido en una mujer tan admirable, digna y estupenda, como en su día lo fue su madre adoptiva.

Una que para la opinión de Minerva, era la mujer más buena y la bruja más extraordinaria que jamás había tenido el honor de conocer y tratar.

- _"Sí, Hermione"._- Pensó la directora entrando en el Gran Comedor.- _"He hecho lo que he podido para juntarles. El resto sólo depende de ellos."_

Al tomar asiento en la mesa de los profesores, McGonagall escribió una carta y entonces la mandó al hogar Potter, con una de las lechuzas del colegio.

Seguidamente, esperó a que llegasen sus compañeros, para empezar a desayunar.

* * *

- ¡Mamá!.- Gritó James corriendo hacia la cocina.- ¡Ha llegado una carta de Hogwarts!.- Él se la entregó en cuanto estuvo junto a Hermione.- ¿Qué dice?

La castaña la abrió y lo leyó todo en silencio y con rapidez. Entonces sonrió.

- ¿Es algo bueno, verdad?.- Cuestionó el mini Clon de Harry con una expresión ilusionada en su rostro infantil.- ¡Venga dímelo, quiero saberlo!

- La directora del colegio de tu hermana, dice, que tanto Annie como Kevin están muy bien. Y cuenta también, que es muy posible que dentro de poco, tú puedas llamar a Kevin "tío" con todas las de la ley.

- ¿Se va a casar con Annie, mami?.- Preguntó James con los ojitos verdes brillantes de alegría.

- Pues no lo sé, cariño, pero es muy probable que sí. Todo depende de que él se lo proponga y tu hermana acepte. Aunque no creo que lo haga antes de que termine el colegio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Kevin es profesor y las normas del cole dicen que un profesor y una alumna no pueden mantener una relación amorosa. Por eso Kevin y Annie no pueden decirle a nadie que son pareja, hasta que los dos hayan terminado Hogwarts.

- ¿Y cuánto falta para eso?

- Sólo dos semanas, James.

- ¿Y luego sí podrán casarse?

- Sí cariño. Luego podrán hacer eso y todo lo que quieran.

- ¿Incluso tener hijos?

- Pues claro.

- ¿Qué se parezcan a mí?

Hermione se rió un poco antes de responderle a su único hijo.

- No creo, James. Ten en cuenta que Annie y Kevin no se parecen nada a nosotros. Pero estoy segura de que si tienen un niño, no les importará ponerle tu nombre, si eso te hace ilusión.

- ¡Ay sí, James Wellington Potter, suena muy bien!.

- Ve a buscar a papá, quiero contarle las noticias de la carta.

- ¡Sí mami, enseguida te lo traigo!.- El niño se puso de puntillas para darle a su madre un beso en la cara. Entonces, salió corriendo gritando un potente…- ¡Papáaaaaa, Mamá te llamaaa!".- Que resonó por toda la casa.

Hermione se rió al oírlo. Y mientras esperaba a Harry, volvió a leer la carta y no pudo más que sonreír como una tonta, cuando releyó la parte en la que Minerva le contaba lo ocurrido con Linda, cómo Annie defendió a Kevin de ella, y cómo más tarde le contó todo en su despacho y la orden que la misma McGonagall le había dado de pasar la noche junto a Kevin para que tanto él como la misma Annie, se quedasen tranquilos respecto al otro.

Cuando llegó a las últimas frases de Minerva, y la posdata, la sonrisa de Hermione se hizo más ancha.

"_Sí, Hermione..._ _He hecho lo que he podido para juntarles. El resto sólo depende de ellos"._

_P.D. : Saluda a Harry y a James, de mi parte. Estoy deseando que tu hijo cumpla once años, para que ingrese a Hogwarts. _

_Espero que no sea tan curioso y amante de las escapadas nocturnas como lo fuisteis tú y Harry en su momento. Aunque claro, siendo hijo vuestro y nieto de James Potter, no me extrañaría nada que fuese otro merodeador nato como su padre y un bromista como su difunto abuelo. Pero no te preocupes por él y sus futuras gamberradas, estaré pendiente del pequeño James en todo momento. _

_Hasta entonces…seguid criándole y educándole como lo estáis haciendo. Porque os aseguro, tanto a ti como a Harry, que estáis desarrollando un buenísimo trabajo. Un beso muy fuerte para los dos. Os quiero mucho. Minerva McGonagall."_

* * *

- Hasta luego, Kevin.- Dijo Annie en la puerta, justo antes de abrirla.- Ya nos veremos más tarde.

- ¿Cuándo?.- Quiso saber él al verla agarrar el pomo.- Aunque sea domingo y no tengas clase, yo sigo teniendo obligaciones como profesor.

- Enhorabuena por eso.- Dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Estoy muy contenta y me siento orgullosa de ti.

- Gracias.- Dijo él algo colorado. Annie sonrió al verlo.

- Búscame cuando estés libre, Kevin. No importa la hora que sea. Tú sólo dime una y yo estaré como un clavo.

- Espérame entonces a las diez de la noche. A esa hora estaré completamente libre. El resto del día y la tarde, la tengo ocupada. Pero siempre tomo té con Hagrid en su cabaña, también podemos vernos allí si no quieres que sea de noche.

- A las diez estará bien, Kevin. Es la hora mejor y más prudente para vernos. ¿Dónde lo hacemos?

- Podría ser al lado de donde vive Firenze. ¿Te parece bien?

- ¡Sí!.- Dijo ella animada.- Él siempre ha sido un buen amigo mío. Me llevó hasta el castillo la noche en que Ron y Ginny tiraron al agua a Harry. Gracias a eso pude avisar a tiempo a Hermione.

- Lo sé, Annie. ¿Aún piensas que Harry es el hombre más guapo que existe en el mundo?.- Preguntó con timidez.

- No.- Dijo ella con sinceridad.- Tú también eres guapísimo.- Dijo rodeándole el cuello con las manos.- Y muy atractivo.- Añadió poniéndose de puntillas para estar a su altura.- Y a mí me encantas tal y como eres, Kevin.- Ella lo besó, y él correspondió sin perder un segundo. Cuando se separó, le dijo algo, que la propia Annie sabía de sobras desde hacía años.

- Te amo.- Él la besó otra vez, y Annie lo devolvió sintiéndose feliz y sobre todo querida.

- Ahora debo irme.- Dijo la rubia retirándose de Kevin lo suficiente como para poder abrir la puerta.- Te veré esta noche.- Aseguró mirándole a los ojos verdes tan bonitos que él tenía.- No faltes, Kevin. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante para ti y para mí.

- No te preocupes, Annie.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.- Te aseguro que no faltaré a nuestra cita.

- Hasta entonces.

- Adiós…Mi Annie.- Él la besó otra vez, entonces abrió la puerta y ella salió. Y antes de cerrar, lo miró con cariño y le dijo algo que ya le había dicho cuando se reencontró con él.

- Sí Kevin…soy tu Annie.

Kevin sonrió feliz, y eso fue lo último que vio Annie antes de girarse y poner rumbo a la habitación de las chicas de séptimo. Donde la esperaban sus amigas a quienes no había visto en una semana.

* * *

- ¿Entonces qué?.- Preguntó Harry a Hermione, en tono bromista.- ¿Les vamos preparando la boda?

Ella se rió un poco.

- La verdad es que me encantaría, pero aún no se han pedido matrimonio. Annie sólo me ha dicho que él sabe que ella le gusta. Y también se han besado. Pero ella no le ha dicho todavía, que lo ama.

- Pues al paso que van no creo que tarde en decírselo. ¿Crees que terminarán haciendo el amor antes del matrimonio como nos ocurrió a nosotros, Hermione?

- No me extrañaría nada que fuese así, Harry. Pero conozco a Annie demasiado bien como para saber, que ella querrá esperar a la noche de bodas.

Siempre le ha hecho mucha ilusión perder la virginidad así. Y Kevin, por otra parte, no creo que tenga problemas en reprimirse hasta estar casado con ella porque además, sólo faltan quince días para que los dos terminen Hogwarts y mientras tanto, pueden disfrutar su noviazgo secreto para seguir conociéndose como pareja.

- ¿Su noviazgo…secreto?.- Cuestionó Harry de nuevo.- Que yo recuerde, en la carta, Annie no nos ha dicho nada, de que ella y Kevin se hayan hecho novios o de que él, le haya pedido noviazgo.

- ¿Y acaso eso es necesario para que se junten como pareja, Harry?. Por favor, Kevin y Annie llevan juntos todas sus vidas estudiantiles.

Se conocen y tratan de sobras como para no necesitar preguntarse "¿Quieres ser mi novio/a?". Además, hay cosas que no necesitan cuestionarse, se dan por hechas. Y tanto Kevin como nuestra Annie, se tienen una confianza suficiente como para no tener que seguir todos los "patrones establecidos". ¿Me entiendes?

- Por supuesto, en todo.

- ¿Y te parece bien que ellos se junten como pareja?

- Pues claro. Prefiero a Kevin por encima de cualquier otro chico que le pudiese gustar a Annie.

Seis años y medio tratándole han sido como para que le coja cariño al muchacho. Además, me encanta lo respetuoso y educado que siempre es con todos nosotros. Aunque a veces nos trate de usted.

Reconozco que eso...me resulta molesto, pero también admito que me halaga que nos trate así porque demuestra un gran respeto hacia ti y hacia mí, Hermione. Y eso desde luego, no es nada malo.

- No, más bien estupendo. ¿Y tú Harry, le respetarás lo bastante como para no volver a tomarle el pelo?

- No.- Dijo él riéndose.- Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, así que en eso concreto, no pienso hacerte caso.

- No tienes remedio.- Dijo Hermione riéndose también.- Pero ninguno.- Añadió acercándose hasta él.- Aunque reconozco…que así tal y como eres, me encantas, Harry.

- Tú también me encantas, Hermione.- Añadió él rodeándola con sus brazos adultos.- Y te aseguro que eso no cambiará por muchos años que pasen o muy vieja que te vuelvas.

- ¿Incluso cuando mi pecho se caiga y mi rostro se llene de arrugas?.- Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- Pues claro.- Respondió Potter con una sonrisa.- Yo estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione, no de tu cuerpo. Que por cierto, es precioso.- Él la besó en los labios, y su esposa correspondió enseguida. Al separarse, le dijo mirándole a los ojos verdes…

- Te amo, Harry.

- Yo también te amo, Hermione.- Él le dio otro beso.- Y adoro la vida que tenemos.- Confesó sonriendo.- Tanto con Annie y Kevin, como con James.

Una vez imaginé cómo podría haber sido mi vida si me hubiese casado con Ginny. Y no creo para nada, que fuese parecida a la que tengo contigo, cariño.

¿Y sabes lo que te digo?. Que aunque las cosas hubiesen sido distintas con ella y Ron, y si tú y él no hubieseis roto y al final terminaseis casados…

No creo para nada, que tanto tú como yo, hubiésemos sido igual de felices con ellos, que como lo somos con nosotros mismos.

Tú y yo…siempre hemos estado juntos, Hermione. Y eso crea un lazo más que especial que no todo el mundo puede entender o incluso compartir.

Para mí eres mi mejor amiga, pero también mi madre en ocasiones, y en las demás…mi compañera, amante, esposa…y hasta psicóloga cuando lo necesito.

No puedo explicarte mejor lo mucho que representas para mí y todo lo que te quiero por eso. Pero sí te digo aquí y ahora…que te amo con toda mi alma, y todo mi corazón.

- Harry…- Dijo ella con las lágrimas saltadas de pura felicidad.- Yo también te amo así. Y lo seguiré haciendo incluso después de muerta, te lo prometo.

- No necesito promesas, sólo a ti.- Él la besó, y Hermione lo devolvió. Cuando se separó, le dijo mirándole a los ojos…

- A mí ya me tienes, Harry, siempre me has tenido. Incluso antes de que nos hiciésemos pareja.

He sentido que te pertenezco desde el instante en que nos hicimos amigos. Aunque reconozco que no me enamoré de ti hasta que me di cuenta de que tú y sólo tú, eras el único hombre adecuado para mí.

Y quiero que sepas, que como tú…no existe nadie, absolutamente nadie. Y me siento más que orgullosa y feliz, de haber sido siempre no sólo tu mejor amiga, sino la mujer más importante de tu vida.

- Por supuesto que sí.- Dijo él preparándose para besarla de nuevo.- Y que nadie te quite el título o se las verá conmigo y mi furia.

Hermione se rió por lo bajo, luego lo besó en los labios y cuando se separó, contempló cómo los ojos verdes de Harry la miraban con el mismo brillo que tenían cuando él era un sireno. Y al igual que le dijo en una ocasión concreta, ella pronunció con voz suave y bonita…

- ¿Qué brillo veo en esas esmeraldas que heredaste de tu madre?

Y él respondió…

- Uno que sólo aparece cuando te miran, Hermione.

- Entonces me consideraré afortunada de que sólo brillen para mí.

- Por supuesto…- Dijo Harry con suavidad.- Amor mío.- Susurró.- Y aunque suene cursi, lo eres. Mi único y verdadero amor, Hermione. Sólo contigo he sentido eso.

Y me alegro mucho de que además, me hayas enseñado a expresar el amor en más de una forma. Debería darte las gracias por eso y tantas otras cosas que he aprendido con tu compañía y apoyo constante…

Pero no quiero hacerlo ahora, prefiero besarte. Y acariciarte. Y decirte por medio de eso que me tienes loco, completamente loco.

Harry la besó, no una, sino un montón de veces. Tantas y tan intensas como sólo él sabía expresarle.

Hermione devolvió todos y cada uno de esos besos. Acariciando a Harry con las mismas ganas que él estaba poniendo. Y cuando él se retiró, vio que ella estaba brillando.

- He vuelto a hacerte feliz.- Dijo Potter con una sonrisa.

- Tú siempre me haces feliz, Harry.- Aseguró su esposa dándole otro beso en los labios.- Y no necesitas demostrarme amor para lograrlo. Pero desde luego, me encanta que lo hagas.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué mi amor?

- Te amo.- Le dio otro beso.- Mil veces te amo.- Y otro más.- Y aunque suene pervertido, me encanta hacerte el amor.- Reconoció con una sonrisa traviesa.- Y ahora mismo tengo unas ganas inmensas de hacerlo.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.- ¿Me das el gusto de subir conmigo a nuestra habitación aprovechando que James está jugando en el jardín y que probablemente no aparecerá por casa hasta que le entre hambre?

- Yo sí que tengo hambre.- Dijo ella en un tono especial que sólo usaba cuando estaba a solas con Harry.- Pero no de comida…- Aclaró con una sonrisa juguetona.- Sino de ti.- Finalizó dándole un beso profundo que él correspondió enseguida.- ¡Así que te espero arriba!.- Pronunció divertida echando a correr hacia las escaleras.

Harry rió animado mientras comenzaba a perseguirla, y conforme fue avanzando, agarró prendas que se iba quitando Hermione. Lo que provocó que él corriese con más ganas aún.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, el moreno la abrió y se encontró a su esposa completamente desnuda y mirándole con una sonrisa preciosa en la cara.

Hermione no perdió tiempo en rodearle con sus brazos y comenzar a besarle con ganas.

Harry tiró al suelo la ropa que había recogido...Y conforme fue devolviéndole los besos, empezó a desvestirse.

No tardaron nada en estar en su cama grande y cómoda. Y Hermione pudo comprobar, que cuando él le dijo que no se cansaba de hacerle el amor porque siempre era como la primera vez, era cierto. Porque ella también sentía eso respecto a Harry.

Y cuando los dos llegaron al éxtasis, Hermione brilló más que como la había visto Harry en determinadas ocasiones.

- Ahora eres muy feliz.- Dijo él dándole más besos.- Y yo también lo soy.- Añadió con una sonrisa.- Porque me encanta amarte, Hermione. Y saber que soy el único…que te hace brillar de esta manera.

- ¡Harry, te amo!.- Añadió su esposa volviendo a besarle a la vez que abrazaba su espalda ancha.- Y te aseguro que nunca amaré a otra persona, como te amo a ti.

- Lo mismo digo.- Pronunció él regalándole un beso precioso en los labios.

Hermione se giró y quedó ella encima de Harry, aún abrazada a él pero sin moverse ni un ápice por lo cansada que se encontraba tras la actividad intensa y bonita, que habían tenido.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?.- Preguntó mirándole a los ojos.- Es verdad que soy una pervertida.- Dijo riéndose por lo bajo.- Pero es culpa tuya.- Reconoció entre las risas.- Porque estás buenísimo y tienes un cuerpo hecho para el pecado.- Ella lo besó y se rió más mientras lo miraba de manera pícara. Potter le guiñó un ojo y añadió…

- Pues espérate a que me recupere…- Dijo traviesamente.- Que te vas a enterar tú de lo mucho que vamos a pecar los dos.- Añadió también riéndose.- Y no pienso detenerme hasta dejarte agotada.

- Jújú…- Rió estúpidamente Hermione mientras le miraba a los ojos con diversión.- Si siempre me dejas así…No sé de dónde saco las energías para hablar ahora contigo. Pero incluso algo tan normal como una charla, disfruto contigo, Harry. ¿Te he dicho ya que te amo?.- Preguntó a punto de besarle otra vez.

- Sí…- Respondió él a punto de recibir sus besos.- Y me encanta escuchártelo decir…

- Entonces te complaceré una vez más. Te amo, Harry Potter.

- Yo también te amo, Hermione Potter. Y te advierto de que pronto, estaré listo para otra ronda.

Ella lanzó una carcajada, seguidamente comenzó a besarle y un rato después, estaban amándose otra vez.

Luego, se quedaron abrazados mientras se miraban a los ojos con una sonrisa preciosa en los labios. Y Harry pudo comprobar, que Hermione seguía brillando.

- Tú tenías razón.- Dijo él mirándola con un amor infinito en sus ojos verdes.- Eres mi estrella.- Pronunció dándole un beso tierno.- Y yo me siento súper afortunado de tenerte.

Ella sonrió, brillando más aún. Y cuando Harry pronunció "Te adoro" y la besó con ternura, Hermione dejó caer una lágrima de pura emoción, y su brillo se hizo más intenso.

Tanto, que Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no deslumbrarse. Pero eso no le impidió seguir besando a su esposa, quien seguía brillando con intensidad.

Una que llamó la atención del pequeño James, quien, al ver la luz que iluminaba la ventana del dormitorio de sus padres, pensó que ocurría algo raro y no dudó en entrar en la casa y subir corriendo las escaleras.

- ¡Mamá qué pasa!.- Dijo el pequeño entrando en la habitación después de abrir la puerta.- ¿Estás bien?.- Cuestionó corriendo hasta el lugar de la cama. Entonces se detuvo y se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión.- ¡Ala qué fuerte!.- Pronunció con asombro.- ¡Estáis desnudos!.- Dijo poniéndose colorado.- ¡Y dándoos besos en la boca, qué ascooo!

Al decir lo último, Hermione reaccionó mirando a su hijo. Y tras parpadear varias veces y comprobar que seguía allí, comprendió que James no era producto de su imaginación. Y al tomar conciencia de que el niño aún les veía sin ropa, se puso roja como un tomate y le pegó un codazo a Harry quien estaba completamente ajeno a la presencia de su único hijo.

- ¡Ayyy!.- Dijo el moreno apartándose un poco de su esposa. Entonces vio cómo le caía la sábana y lo cubría por completo.- ¡Pero qué pasa!.- Dijo desde debajo de la tela.

- ¡Que James está aquí y nos ha visto!.- Respondió Hermione desde fuera y cubierta por el edredón que se había puesto por encima con una rapidez pasmosa.

- ¿Qué qué?.- Cuestionó Harry debajo de la sábana.

- ¡Que nuestro hijo nos ha visto desnudos y besándonos, Harry!.- Aclaró Hermione.- ¡Así que quédate ahí mientras yo le explico lo que significa!

- ¡De eso ni hablar!.- Pronunció Potter quitándose la sábana y enseñando la cara.- ¡Él es muy pequeño para entenderlo!

- Eso da igual.- Dijo su esposa.- Cuanto antes se lo contemos, mejor. De otra manera le confundiremos más de lo que ya pueda estar. ¿Verdad James?.- Cuestionó mirando a su hijo quien seguía contemplándoles con mucho asombro en su rostro infantil.- ¡James!.- Dijo Hermione más alto.- ¡Haz el favor de contestarme, que te estoy hablando!

- ¡Ah sí!.- Dijo el mini Clon de Harry.- Perdona.- Se disculpó enseguida.- Es que todavía estoy flipando un poco.- Reconoció con algo de timidez.- Yo sé que vosotros os queréis mucho y por eso os dais besos pero…¿Por qué estáis desnudos, mami?

- Ay…- Dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro de resignación.- Si tu padre o yo misma hubiésemos hechizado la puerta, tú no nos habrías visto así, pero ya que lo has hecho…tendremos que darte "la charla".

- ¡De eso nada!.- Dijo Harry con seriedad mirando tanto a su esposa como a su hijo.- ¡Él es muy pequeño para eso, Hermione. Mejor vuelve al jardín y sigue jugando, hijo!.- Le dijo a James.- ¡Mamá y yo tenemos que hablar!

- ¿De qué?.- Quiso saber el pequeño.- ¿De lo malo que es que os haya visto desnudos?.- Preguntó sinceramente.- A mí no me ha asustado ni nada, papá. Aunque reconozco que sí me ha asombrado.- Entonces miró la parte de sábana que ocultaba el pene de Harry y preguntó a su padre mirándole a los ojos…- ¿Cuándo yo sea grande tendré otro igual que el tuyo, papi?

Y Harry se puso blanco de la impresión. Hermione sin embargo, estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡No tiene gracia!.- Dijo el moreno con malhumor.- Lo que provocó que uno de los jarrones del dormitorio, explotase de repente.

- Oh oh…- Dijo Hermione mirando a su hijo.- Papá está enfadado…- Canturreó haciendo sonreír a James.- Lo mejor será que te vayas, cariño. Tengo que hablar con él y hacer que se calme antes de que se produzca una catástrofe.

- ¡Yo tengo el remedio para eso!.- Dijo el pequeño animado.- ¡Cosquillas!.- Exclamó con ilusión.- ¡Eso le encanta!.- Entonces tomó impulso y se tiró encima de Harry, quien empezó a recibir un montón de cosquillas por el cuello y los hombros y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, con lo que se le pasó el malhumor de inmediato.

- ¿A que ya no estás enfadado?.- Preguntó James con ilusión mirando los ojos verdes de su padre quien le contemplaba con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro varonil y adulto.

- Para nada.- Aseguró Harry dándole un beso en la cabeza a su hijo.- ¿Te apetece que juguemos a buscar la snitch?.- Propuso con ilusión.

- ¡Sí sí!.- Respondió James dando dos palmaditas de puro contento.- ¡Pero luego tienes que explicarme por qué estabas desnudo con mamá y dándole un montón de besos!.- Dijo con interés.- Además ella hacía ruidos raros.- Admitió el niño de siete años.- Yo lo oí antes de entrar en la habitación. ¿Por qué decía "Ohhh", papi?. ¿Le dolía algo?

- Juájuájuájuájuájuájuájuáaa.- Rió sonoramente Hermione desde su posición al lado de Harry.- ¡No me dolía nada, cariño!.- Reconoció mirando a James.- ¡Es que papá y mamá se quieren mucho y lo de los besos y los ruiditos es una forma de demostrarlo!.- Explicó de manera simbólica a su hijo de casi ocho años. Quien la miraba con curiosidad.

- Ah, vale. Ahora lo entiendo mejor.- Dijo James con una sonrisa.- Pero eso no explica por qué estabais desnudos y encima de la sábana.- Dijo el niño nuevamente.

- Verás…- Comenzó Harry.- Es que hay ocasiones en que mamá y yo necesitamos quitarnos la ropa para darnos besos y abrazos porque nos gusta más que cuando estamos vestidos.- Dijo sin estar muy seguro de si esa explicación convencería a su hijo.- Pero tú no tendrías por qué habernos visto así.- Entonces encaró a Hermione.- ¿Por qué no hechizaste la puerta para que el niño no la abriera?

- Pues por la misma razón por la que no lo hiciste tú.- Respondió su esposa de manera resuelta.- Estaba más centrada en ti que en la puerta. Además, tú mismo dijiste que James estaba demasiado ocupado jugando en el jardín como para acordarse de nosotros.

- Yo siempre me acuerdo de vosotros, mami.- Dijo el niño con inocencia sin entender el trasfondo de las palabras de su madre.- Por eso vine a vuestro dormitorio. Vi una luz muy brillante que salía de vuestra ventana, y pensé que ocurría algo raro o incluso malo y entonces vine corriendo para comprobar si estabais bien.

- Lo estamos, cariño.- Dijo Hermione dándole un beso en el cabello negro heredado de Harry.- Gracias por preocuparte.- Añadió dándole otro.

- De nada.- Respondió James sonriente.- Yo os quiero mucho a papá y a ti. Y no quiero que os pase nada malo.- Confesó mirando tanto a Hermione como a Harry.

- No te preocupes por eso, hijo.- Dijo el moreno.- Mientras mamá y yo estemos juntos, nada malo sucederá jamás. Porque tanto ella como yo, nos cuidamos muy bien.

- Ya lo sé.- Volvió a decir James.- A mí y a Annie también nos cuidáis así. ¿Es verdad que se va a casar con Kevin, papá?

- Aún no lo sabemos, pero esperamos que sí. ¿A ti te gustaría eso?

- ¡Sí. Así podría decirle a Kevin "Tío" de manera oficial!. Y si más tarde tienen niños espero que alguno lleve mi nombre.

Harry lanzó una carcajada, Hermione le acompañó.

- No te preocupes mi amor.- Dijo la castaña tirando de James y situándole bajo su cuello.- Cuando Annie y Kevin sean padres, estoy segura de que le pondrán tu nombre a su primer hijo. Sobre todo si eres tú quien se lo pide.

- ¿Y me dejarán cuidarle y jugar con él como Annie ha hecho siempre conmigo?

- Pues claro.- Dijo Harry.- Aunque no podrás cuidar del bebé sin ayuda. Pero ahí estaremos mamá y yo para echarte más de una mano.

- ¡Gracias!.- Dijo James con una sonrisa.- ¡Sois los mejores padres del mundo mundial!.- Exclamó con alegría. Harry y Hermione se dieron un beso en los labios. James pronunció…- Ieuj…- Y eso hizo reír al moreno y la castaña.- ¡Venga papá, vamos a jugar a buscar la Snitch!.- Propuso su hijo con ilusión.- ¡Seguro que esta vez, la atrapo antes que tú!

- No creo.- Dijo Harry haciéndose el interesante.- Después de todo yo fui el buscador más joven de Hogwarts y llevo más años que tú, entrenando. Así que seguro que vuelvo a ganarte.

- ¡Tu experiencia no importa tanto!.- Dijo James intentando provocarle.- ¡Porque yo tengo algo que tú no tienes!.- Pronunció sacándole la lengua.

- ¿Y qué es?.- Cuestionó Harry con curiosidad.

- ¡Juventud!.- Respondió James riéndose con ganas.- ¡Por mucha experiencia que tengas yo soy más veloz sólo por ser más pequeño!

- ¿Será puñetero?.- Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione.- ¿Pues no me ha llamado viejo?. ¡Si sólo tengo 24 años!

- ¡Y por eso eres más mayor que yo!.- Añadió James intentando chincharle nuevamente.- ¡Y por mucho que digas, estoy seguro de que esta vez, te ganaré, papá!

- ¡Pues ya verás como no!.- Aseguró Harry sentándose en la cama.- Dame sólo cinco minutos para vestirme y espérame en el jardín con las escobas y la Snitch preparadas. Verás como no tardo nada en atraparla antes que tú.

- Pues como te equivoques y gane él…- Dijo Hermione mirando a su hijo.- Harás lo que James quiera durante una semana.

- Y si gana papá…- Comentó el niño.- Prometo portarme bien durante esa misma semana.

- ¿Y no volverás a meter pirañas en la bañera?.- Preguntó Harry mirándole desconfiadamente.- ¿Y tampoco nos pondrán chinchetas en el sofá?.- Cuestionó a milímetro de sus ojos.

James tragó saliva.

- Seré bueno, lo prometo.- Dijo cruzando dos dedos de su manita.

- Has dado tu palabra.- Sentenció Harry.- Y deberás cumplirla si quieres que te tratemos como a un niño mayor.

James asintió dando a entender que lo comprendía. Entonces, le dio un beso en la cara a Hermione, otro a Harry y con la misma, abandonó la habitación de sus padres. Dejándoles solos otra vez.

- Puede que tú no hayas heredado el gusto por las bromas pesadas que en su día tuvo tu padre, Harry. Pero está claro que James sí ha salido gamberro como él.

- Pues espero que algún día, encuentre a una chica que le haga cambiar para mejor como hizo mi madre en su momento con mi padre. Porque de no ser así…McGonagall lo va a pasar mal intentando detener las ocurrencias de nuestro hijo. Pirañas en la bañera…hay que joderse. No sé de dónde saca esas ideas. Aún tengo la cicatriz de cuando una me mordió en el tobillo…

- Sólo a ti se te ocurriría entrar en la bañera sin mirar primero el agua sabiendo el hijo que tenemos y lo mucho que le gusta darnos "sorpresitas" de ese calibre.- Dijo Hermione riéndose por lo bajo.

- Pues tú no te des tanta importancia que fuiste la primera en clavarte una chincheta en el trasero cuando te sentaste en el sofá el otro día…

- La verdad es, que tuvo gracia. Dolorosa claro, pero graciso igualmente. Creo que escribiré a Minerva y le diré que por mucho que James pueda madurar y sentar la cabeza en un futuro, hoy por hoy es un auténtico peligro en lo que a las bromas pesadas se refiere.

- Pues sí.- Apoyó su marido con una sonrisa.- Pero travieso y todo sigue teniendo mucho encanto, Hermione.

- Por supuesto.- Secundó ella.- Por algo es hijo tuyo.- Dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

- Y tuyo.- Respondió su marido devolviéndoselo.- Y es igual de inteligente y despierto que tú, aunque no en las cosas "íntimas".

- Porque en ese sentido, es igual de ingenuo e inocente que tú, Harry. Pero estoy segura de que algún día, él espabilará, y si no lo hace, espero que encuentre otra "Hermione" que le explique y enseñe, todo lo que necesite saber. Y luego se convertirá en otro "pervertido" como su padre.- Finalizó riéndose abiertamente.

- Pues "pervertido" y todo, te amo y te adoro, Hermione.- Admitió Harry besándola un montón de veces.- Pero ahora no puedo entretenerme contigo porque James me está esperando.

- Entonces vete.- Apoyó su esposa.- Ya tendremos tiempo esta noche, de pervertirnos mucho cuando él esté dormido.

- ¿Lo prometes?.- Preguntó Harry besándola en el cuello.

- Ohhh sííí…- Suspiró Hermione abrazándole con fuerza para pegarle más a su cuerpo.

- Dios Hermione…- Suspiró Harry dándole más besos tanto en el cuello como en los labios.- Cómo me gustas…- Confesó gimiendo cuando ella le acarició "ahí abajo".

Lógicamente, Harry no tardó cinco minutos en reunirse con James, sino algo más de una hora. Y cuando se encontró con su hijo en el jardín, el niño tenía una expresión enfurruñada en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?.- Quiso saber de inmediato.

- Estaba mimando a mamá.- Reconoció Harry con una sonrisa.- Pero ahora que estoy contigo podemos jugar todo el tiempo que te apetezca.

Al oír eso, a James se le pasó el malhumor enseguida. Y mirando con una sonrisa, a su padre, pronunció…

- ¡Te quiero papá!.- Entonces saltó y se le tiró encima. Con lo que hizo caer a Harry al suelo.

Él no pudo más que reírse al empezar a recibir un montón de besos que le dio James tanto en la cara como en el pelo negro que el niño también había heredado. Y cuando el pequeño escuchó aquél…"Yo también te quiero, hijo mío". No pudo más que reírse feliz y darle más cariño a su padre. El cuál, se sentía completamente pletórico y orgulloso, de tener un niño como ese.

No sólo era listo, despierto e inteligente como Hermione, sino que también era efusivo y cariñoso como Annie y por último, poderoso en la magia como el propio Harry.

Quien con los años, había conseguido dominarla a la perfección aunque de vez en cuando dejase salir su poder mágico por medio de sus emociones.

Después de jugar con James, Harry y su mini Clon entraron en la casa para almorzar. Y durante lo que les quedó de tiempo hasta que se hizo de noche, tanto James, como Harry y Hermione, disfrutaron mucho el estar juntos y sobre todo felices.

Cuando dieron las diez, James se fue a dormir, y sus padres se quedaron un poco más en la planta baja, hasta que decidieron acostarse.

Harry y Hermione disfrutaron de una noche tranquila sin que James se despertarse sobresaltado por alguna pesadilla, que cada vez eran menos frecuentes.

Y mientras Harry y Hermione se dedicaban a mostrarse amor por medio de besos y otras cosas, Kevin llegaba al punto del Bosque Prohibido donde había quedado con Annie. Pero ella, no estaba allí.

Él la esperó durante una hora, pasada la cuál, le llegó una lechuza con una nota de ella, donde le contaba que no había podido reunirse con él porque había tenido que acompañar a una de sus amigas, a la enfermería ya que ésta se encontraba mal.

Kevin no tuvo otra opción más que la de regresar a su habitación y acostarse, pues sabía de sobras que no podía presentarse en la enfermería para estar con Annie cuando ella no estaba sola.

* * *

Los días que pasaron hasta llegar el final de curso, fueron tranquilos tanto para Annie como para el propio Kevin. Los cuales, no habían vuelto a compartir tiempo a solas puesto que tanto uno como otro, habían estado más que ocupados por distintos motivos. Y por mucho que buscasen la ocasión de coincidir, no lo lograron. Pues siempre ocurría algo que los separaba en el último momento.

Annie además, debía encargarse de elaborar el discurso que pondría el cierre a la ceremonia de graduación, ya que ella, como en su día fue la propia Hermione, había sido la chica con las notas más altas de su promoción. Lo cuál la llenaba de orgullo cuando Annie en el pasado, siempre había necesitado ayuda para avanzar en los estudios pero hoy por hoy era perfectamente capaz de hacer las cosas sin apoyo alguno.

Kevin por otro lado, estaba colaborando en los preparativos del baile final que se haría la noche antes del fin de curso. Puesto que él mismo se lo había sugerido a la directora y ella no puso ninguna pega a la idea sino que la apoyó abiertamente delante de todo el profesorado. Quien, exceptuando a Snape, se mostró encantado con la noticia.

- Una fiesta nocturna con un baile de por medio sólo puede dar lugar a hormonas descontroladas y desmadres juveniles.- Dijo el profesor de pociones con su amargura y antipatía características.- Sobre todo si los jóvenes están bajo la influencia del alcohol.

Da igual que nosotros no le echemos licor al ponche, el alumnado siempre encuentra la manera de emborracharse aunque sea fuera de nuestro alcance.

- Eso ha ocurrido siempre, Severus.- Apuntó la profesora Sprout.- No sé de qué te extrañas.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella.- Apoyó McGonagall mirando a todos sus compañeros y compañeras.- ¿Alguna cosa más antes de que nos vayamos al lugar de la fiesta?

- No.- Dijeron al unísono.

- Entonces pongámonos manos a la obra.- Sugirió la directora.

Un rato después, todo el profesorado entraba en el Gran Comedor, dispuestos a comer.

Desde la distancia de su mesa de Gryffindor, Annie observaba a Kevin, con disimulo. Y él por su parte, la miraba sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Luego, pasaron la tarde separados como era lo normal en cualquier profesor y alumna.

Cuando llegó la hora de la fiesta, todas sus compañeras del dormitorio abandonaron el mismo reuniéndose con sus parejas en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Annie no tenía ninguna. Había rechazado todas las peticiones de acompañante porque esperaba secretamente, estar con Kevin aunque no fuese en el salón del baile.

Cosa que por otra parte, pensaba hacer el chico. Quien tenía unas ganas inmensas de ver a Annie, a solas.

Él estuvo en el baile la primera hora. Y cuando dieron las once de la noche, se acercó hasta McGonagall y le preguntó por lo bajo si podía irse a buscar a Annie.

La directora asintió con una sonrisa y le deseó pasarlo bien. Kevin le dio las gracias con otra sonrisa y abandonó el salón del baile con la misma discreción con la que había estado observando al alumnado, apoyado en una columna.

* * *

Enfundada en un vestido precioso de seda y gasa blanco con símbolos celtas en dorado, Annie recorría los pasillos del castillo esperando encontrarse con Kevin en algún momento. Pues ella sabía de sobras que él no quería estar toda la noche en el salón de baile.

Justo cuando Annie bajaba las escaleras y llegaba al Vestíbulo, Kevin apareció por una puerta del mismo y se quedó atónito, al verla.

La mandíbula de él se cayó de la impresión cuando vio tanto el vestido como el peinado precioso que Annie llevaba.

Aquel recogido liso y trenzado con bucles sueltos, la hacían parecer una diosa griega. Y el vestido, de estilo medieval cuyas mangas tenían gasa que colgaban hasta la cintura del traje, le daban a Annie un aspecto de princesa de cuento.

Como si estuviese hechizado por la belleza que él veía en Annie, Kevin dio unos pasos lentos hacia ella y sin decir ni una palabra le ofreció una mano.

La rubia la agarró con una sonrisa en su precioso rostro levemente maquillado.

El dorado de su sombra de ojos le daban un brillo especial a sus orbes marrones, y el pintalabios transparente confería a su boca un aspecto más que bonito y tentador para Kevin.

Quien estaba deseando poner sus labios en los de Annie y besarla todo lo que no pudo durante los pasados catorce días.

- Estás preciosa.- Dijo cuando consiguió hablar de forma coherente.- Pareces una princesa, Annie.

- Soy tu princesa, Kevin.- Dijo ella con amabilidad.- Y me he puesto así de guapa sólo y exclusivamente para ti. Me alegra saber que te gusta mi aspecto.- Concluyó con una sonrisa bonita.

- Tú me gustas siempre de cualquier manera, Annie.- Apoyó Kevin con otra sonrisa.- Pero esta noche estás…increíblemente bella. Tanto…que una parte de mí se pregunta si no estaré soñando contigo.

- No…- Dijo ella con suavidad tocándole la mejilla.- Estás tan despierto como yo. Y para demostrártelo…voy a darte algo que te gustará y te terminará de convencer de que soy tan real como tú.

- ¿Y qué me vas a dar?

- Esto.

Annie lo besó en los labios, con mucho amor y cariño. Y Kevin pronunció un sonido de sorpresa y seguidamente otro de complacencia.

Él devolvió los besos de la misma manera en que Annie se los daba. Y cuando se separó de ella, le dijo con total sinceridad…

-Te amo, Annie.

Ella sonrió y volvió a besarle. Luego, se agarraron de una mano y salieron al exterior del castillo. Comenzando a caminar hacia los Terrenos del Lago.

Se detuvieron al lado del lago negro donde una vez, Ron y Ginny tiraron a Harry con la intención de vengarse de él.

Annie miró el agua dejando salir un suspiro que sonó algo triste para Kevin. El cuál, le preguntó qué le ocurría.

- Nada.- Dijo ella con sinceridad.- Sólo recuerdo lo que le sucedió a mi padre y me pregunto…qué habría pasado si yo no hubiese traído a Hermione, a tiempo de salvarle.

Puede que yo quisiera con locura a mi primer padre, Kevin, porque es verdad que lo hice. Pero Harry ha sido mucho más especial para mí, que Robert. Sobre todo porque Harry es igual de cariñoso conmigo que siempre lo ha sido Hermione y yo…lo valoro muchísimo. Porque para mí, es imprescindible recibir cariño de la gente a la que quiero y estimo. Aunque reconozco...que Robert, pese a no ser besucón conmigo...siempre me demostró un amor inmenso.

Igual que tú, Kevin.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa preciosa que dejó ver su blanca detnadura.- Tú sí que me das cariño, y eso a mí...me encanta.

- Entonces yo siempre te lo daré, Annie.- Aseguró Kevin mirándola a los ojos.- Porque tú sabes de sobra que siempre te he querido mucho. Y si a eso le unimos que te amo, imagínate cómo de grande es el amor que siento hacia ti.

Ella volvió a sonreír, y mirándole a los ojos verde jade tan preciosos que él tenía le dijo…

- Kevin Wellington…- Comenzó acariciando su mejilla.- Yo…- Continuó acercándose a sus labios.- Te amo.- Entonces lo besó, con tanto amor y cariño como sólo ella sabía expresar. Y cuando Annie se retiró y volvió a mirar a Kevin a los ojos, vio que él los tenía llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Es verdad…Annie?.- Preguntó el rubio dejándolas caer por sus mejillas masculinas.- ¿Me amas?.- Quiso confirmar, dejando su frente en la de ella.- Por favor…- Susurró claramente.- Dime que lo has dicho. Dime que es cierto. Dime que lo que llevo esperando escuchar de ti, toda mi vida… ha sido tan real como todo lo que hemos compartido hasta ahora.

- Lo es, Kevin.- Aseguró Annie con una sonrisa preciosa, en su bella cara.- Y el amor que siento hacia ti también es verídico. Yo te amo…De verdad lo hago.- Aseguró.- Y he tenido que pasar por una experiencia horrible para darme cuenta de eso.

Pero desde que lo tengo claro sólo he esperado la ocasión idónea para decírtelo. Porque sé que es algo que has deseado oír de mí desde que te diste cuenta que me amabas, y me lo hiciste saber cuando tú sólo tenías casi trece años.

Así que voy a decírtelo otra vez para que termines de convencerte, de que estoy siendo sincera.- Ella le agarró la cara con las dos manos y mirándole a los ojos pronunció…

- Te amo, Kevin, te amo hoy y lo seguiré haciendo incluso en la otra vida. Y ninguna Linda Fiore ni cualquier otra chica que pudiese interponerse entre nosotros, conseguirá jamás que deje de amarte y de estar… enamorada de ti.

Tú eres…el chico más bueno, honorable, auténtico, caballeroso, educado, respetable, cariñoso y admirable… que he tenido el gusto y el placer de conocer y tratar durante siete años de mi vida.

Te amo. Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Lo juro.

- ¡Annie!.- Pronunció Kevin liberando más lágrimas mientras la besaba una y otra vez tanto por el rostro como en los labios de ella.- ¡Dios, Annie!.- Dijo abrazándose a ella con fuerza.- ¡Yo sí que te amo!.- Añadió dándole un beso en el cuello.- Y no sabes…lo feliz que me has hecho al decirme que tú también me amas.- Entonces se separó de la rubia y le dijo mirándola a los ojos…- Esto es mejor que cuando me salvaste del acoso de Linda.- Finalizó con una sonrisa.

Annie también sonrió y antes de besarle nuevamente, pronunció…

- ¿De verdad has superado lo de ella?

- Sí.- Le aseguró él.- Porque sé que nunca más volverá a hacerme daño.

Minerva me dijo que la misma noche en que se la llevó de Hogwarts, el Ministro la ajustició.

Le aplicó un potente Obliviate que borró todo recuerdo de mi existencia y los sentimientos que ella creía tener por mí. Luego la metieron en una habitación aislada. Y por lo visto, se pasa las horas muertas hablando sola.

McGonagall dice, que lo único que no han conseguido borrarle, es mi nombre. Y que Linda lo pronuncia mucho, y cuando algún médico o enfermera le preguntan por qué lo hace, ella responde que no lo sabe, pero que no puede evitarlo. Es increíble lo loca que está. ¿Verdad?

- Pues sí. Pero en cierta manera, es hasta bonito que se acuerde de tu nombre, Kevin. Aunque reconozco, que a mí me daría escalofríos escucharlo de sus labios. Igual que me lo daría si fuese Johnny quien dijese el mío.

- ¿Tú también has superado lo de él, Annie, o sigues afectada por eso?

Es que hasta ahora no te lo había preguntado y…Las pocas veces que nos hemos besado o incluso cuando nos acariciamos aquella vez en mi dormitorio…

Me pregunté cuando te fuiste, si yo había sido imprudente al ofrecerte una intimidad de ese tipo cuando a lo mejor…tú no estabas preparada para recibirla.

Quizás no he sido muy considerado por dejarme llevar por mis impulsos contigo, cuando ni siquiera te pregunté si podía tocarte. Pero cuando estoy contigo, Annie, siento tantas ganas de mimarte que… No me paro a pensar si eso podría afectarte.

- No te preocupes, Kevin.- Aseguró ella con una sonrisa.- No lo hace. Yo estoy bien.

Si he superado lo de Johnny ha sido tanto por el apoyo que en su momento me dieron mis padres como por el que me has dado tú. Además, yo no tengo nada que temer de ti. Sé perfectamente que tú jamás me harías daño. Ni obligándome a recibir algo que no quiero, como tampoco me lo harías físicamente.

- Eso por descontado.- Afirmó el rubio.- Jamás se me ocurriría ponerte una sola mano encima, salvo para hacerte disfrutar, Annie.

- Lo sé, Kevin. Y me siento más que afortunada…no sólo de que así sea sino de que todas esas atenciones y ganas de complacerme, vengan de ti. Sólo de ti.

- Te amo, Annie Potter.- Dijo él dándole otro beso bonito.- Y estoy deseando que llegue mañana, para que terminemos el colegio y pueda darte un beso, aunque sea bajo la excusa de la euforia que siempre provoca el fin de curso.

- ¿No irás a gritarme que me amas en medio de todo Hogwarts, verdad?.- Quiso saber ella con una ceja levantada.- Porque cuando yo tenía once años, tú gritaste en medio del Gran Comedor "¡Me gustas mucho, Annie!" y a mí me hiciste pasar una vergüenza horrible.- Kevin se rió un poco.- Además…- Dijo Annie nuevamente.- Yo no quiero que la gente sepa lo que sientes por mí y con ello se pongan a chismorrear sobre nosotros.

Y si sientes la necesidad de decir "te amo"… dilo cuando estemos solos, porque de otra manera no podré besarte.- Dijo dándole un beso.- Ni acariciarte.- Añadió tocándole el cuello.- Ni tampoco podré saltarte encima como cuando estoy muy contenta de verte.- Pronunció riéndose un poquito.- Porque todas esas cosas…- Confesó susurrando.- Me gusta hacerlas sin testigos. Pues mi corazón…- Dijo aún en tono bajo.- Sólo te pertenece a ti, Kevin, al igual que mi amor.

- Annie…- Dijo Kevin sintiendo cómo sus ojos verde jade volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

- ¿Sí, amor?.- Preguntó ella poniéndose de puntillas para estar a su altura.

- Yo…- Comenzó el muchacho agarrándola de la cintura con las dos manos.

- Dime…- Lo animó Annie pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de él.

- Te amo.- Confesó Kevin besándola nuevamente en los labios.- Te amo.- Volvió a decir dándole más besos.- Te amo tanto tanto y tanto…que aún a riesgo de hacerme cansino para ti, podría tirarme la noche entera diciéndotelo. Pero no quiero cansarte con eso, Annie.- Pronunció con una sonrisa.- Prefiero demostrártelo besándote mucho…o incluso acariciándote aunque luego tenga que reprimirme para no dar un paso contigo que tú sólo quieres llevar a cabo en tu noche de bodas.

¿Podrá ser conmigo?.- Preguntó de forma tímida, lo que hizo sonreír a Annie.- Es decir…- Dijo Kevin tomando valor para hacer la pregunta más importante, de sus vidas.- Te gustaría… ¿Casarte conmigo?

- ¡Kevin!.- Exclamó Annie ilusionada.- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sísí.- Dijo él esperanzado de que ella aceptase.- Tu mejor que nadie sabes que…siempre me ha ilusionado mucho que fueses mi esposa y yo…sólo quiero saber si estás dispuesta a serlo, Annie.

- Sí Kevin.- Contestó Annie con rapidez, pero él no le echó cuenta porque siguió hablando al mismo tiempo que ella le respondía.

- Aunque tú me digas que con la edad que tienes ahora no quieres casarte, Annie…

- Kevin…

- Yo puedo seguir esperándote. No me importa.

- Kevin.

- Yo sólo quiero que estemos juntos para siempre y no me importará a la edad que nos casemos o cuándo tendremos hijos.

- Kevin…

- Yo sólo quiero saber si consientes en ser mi esposa, Ann.

- ¡Kevin!

- ¿Lo quieres?

- ¡KEVIN!.- Exclamó ella más fuerte todavía.

- ¿Qué?.- Dijo el muchacho mirándola con asombro.- Oye no me grites así…- Dijo mirándola cohibido.- Por poco me dejas sordo.

Annie se rió por lo bajo, él la miró curioso.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- ¡De lo lindo que eres!.- Confesó ella aún riéndose.- ¡Es que eres tan…tan…tú, que…no puedo evitar reírme contigo de vez en cuando, Kevin!

- Espero que sea por algo bueno.- Dijo aún de forma tímida.- Si no es así me sentiré mal.- Confesó bajando un poco la mirada.

- De eso ni hablar.- Apuntó Annie agarrándole de la barbilla y tirando de ella lo suficiente hasta conseguir nivelar la cara de Kevin, a la de ella.- Quiero que me mires a los ojos para lo que voy a decirte, Kevin Wellington.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa bonita.- Porque es muy importante, tanto para ti, como para mí.

- Ya te estoy mirando, Annie.

- Entonces escúchame bien.

- Siempre lo hago…

- Kevin Wellington…- Comenzó ella con solemnidad aunque sin perder la alegría en su tono de voz.- Yo…Annie Potter, acepto ser tu esposa desde este momento y en el que decidas casarte conmigo y hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Quiero compartir contigo…todo lo que aún nos quede por vivir hasta el día en que nos muramos. Y me encantará…ser la madre de todos los bebés que quieras tener conmigo.

Y cuando tú y yo seamos un par de ancianos, que ya no tengan atractivo ninguno para mucha gente…a mí seguirás pareciéndome guapo y hermoso, por muchas arrugas o manchas, que puedan salirte en el resto del cuerpo. Porque yo no veré a un viejo, sino al hombre de mi vida.

El mismo que ha estado conmigo desde que yo era tan sólo una niña de once años, que sigue disfrutando de su compañía aún hoy que tengo diecisiete.

Me da igual lo mucho o poco que cambiemos los dos, Kevin. Lo único que me importa…es que terminaré mi vida a tu lado. Por ese motivo y también porque te amo de verdad…es que quiero y deseo, ser tu esposa.

- A…Annie…

- ¿Ha quedado claro?

- ¡Mi Annie!.- Exclamó Kevin llorando de alegría.- ¡Ha quedado clarísimo, cariño!.- Pronunció besándola con fuerza debido a la euforia que sentía.- ¡Me siento tan feliz que podría saltar!.- Confesó sonriendo ampliamente.- ¡Pero en vez de hacerlo voy a besarte hasta agotarme!

Entonces se apoderó de los labios de Annie durante un buen rato, y ella disfrutó esos besos así como los que también le dio a Kevin.

Quien se quedó abrazado a ella y suspirando de pura felicidad mientras Annie, sonreía como una idiota, al saber lo dichoso, que había hecho a Kevin. El cuál la contemplaba con una expresión algo atolondrada pero encantadora, en la cara.

- Aún no me has dicho cuándo quieres casarte conmigo.- Dijo ella dándole otro beso en los labios.

- Mañana.- Respondió él tras devolvérselo.- En el mismo momento en que acabe la graduación.- Confesó sonriendo.- Quiero que nos vayamos a Hogsmeade, y nos casemos allí igual que hicieron tus padres. Y luego lo celebraremos en la posada de Madame Rosmerta, con todas las personas que nos aprecian.

Como Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Hagrid, McGonagall, la Señora Pomfrey…y por supuesto mis padres. Que seguro se alegrarán mucho cuando les diga, que voy a casarme contigo, Annie.

Ellos saben que te amo desde que era pequeño, y te quieren porque saben también, que sólo contigo soy verdaderamente feliz. Por eso no quiero esperar más, hasta convertirte en mi esposa, sabiendo que tú lo quieres.

- Quizás tanto como te quiero a ti, Kevin. De acuerdo, nos casaremos mañana. Ahora debo ir a la lechuzería. Tengo que escribirle a mis padres anunciándoles la noticia. Así estarán preparados para mañana.

- Como desees, Annie.- Apoyó Kevin dándole otro beso.- Y si por cualquier motivo luego sientes que no estás preparada para consumar el matrimonio…- Dijo mirándola a los ojos con mucho amor.- Sólo dímelo y yo lo aceptaré.

Tenemos toda la vida por delante para practicar el sexo y cualquier otra cosa que nos pueda ilusionar. Y a mí…no me importará esperarte en eso también sabiendo como sé lo muy especial e importante…que es para ti.

Quiero que estés segura de que deseas dar ese paso, Ann. Y no lo daré contigo hasta que tú me digas que estás lista. ¿Me has comprendido?

- Sí Kevin. Gracias por respetarme tanto…como para entenderlo.

- De nada.

- Pero yo no necesito pensarlo.- Dijo Annie cobijándose en su pecho.- Te aseguro que estoy preparada para tener ese tipo de intimidad contigo.- Aseguró mirándole a los ojos.- Porque tú no me inspiras nada malo, y tampoco me das miedo.

Puede que sí lo sintiera con otro que no fueses tú, pero no es así, Kevin. Es contigo con quien yo compartiré esa experiencia, y estoy segura…de que tú la harás tan bonita y especial para mí, como lo fue cuando me besaste por primera vez, en los labios.

Kevin no dijo nada, sólo la besó nuevamente mientras sentía cómo unas nuevas lágrimas, bajaban por su rostro masculino. Y cuando él se retiró de Annie, contempló cómo ella, también lloraba.

- Estoy bien, Kevin.- Dijo ella antes de que él le preguntase qué le ocurría.- Sólo lloro de felicidad. Igual que tú.- Annie le acarició la mejilla, Kevin sonrió liberando más lágrimas.

- Yo soy feliz…Porque estoy contigo.- Confesó él juntando su frente con la de ella.- Y te juro Annie que jamás en mi vida me he sentido tan feliz y dichoso como ahora.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Te amo.

- Yo también a ti…

- Y mañana por la noche…te demostraré cuánto, te lo prometo.

- No necesito promesas…sólo a ti.- Dijo Annie que sin saberlo, pronunció lo mismo que Harry, en un momento muy especial para él.

- A mí ya me tienes.- Respondió Kevin de la misma manera que lo hizo Hermione con Harry, en otro momento también especial para ella.- Siempre me has tenido.- Añadió él besando a Annie otra vez.- Y siempre me tendrás.- Prometió con otro beso.- Porque para mí…no existe otra salvo tú. Y te aseguro…- Dijo mirándola a los ojos.- Que no podría ser feliz ni sentirme completo…sino te tengo, Annie.

- Te amo, Kevin.- Pronunció ella llorando más todavía.

- Y yo a ti.- Dijo él limpiándole las lágrimas por medio de besos.- Pero tú tienes razón. Ahora lo importante es decirles a tus padres que nos vamos a casar. Así que voy a llevarte hasta la lechuzería y luego te acompañaré hasta las escaleras de la Sala Común ya que no puedo acompañarte hasta tu dormitorio.

- Gracias…- Dijo ella refugiándose en su pecho y sonriendo cuando sintió cómo los brazos de Kevin, la pegaban más a su cuerpo masculino.

- De nada.- Pronunció él dándole un beso en su precioso pelo rubio.- ¿Nos vamos?.- Preguntó apartándose y mirándola a los ojos.

Annie asintió con la cabeza, y después de mandar la carta, regresó al castillo acompañada en todo momento de Kevin. Quien no soltó el agarre que tenía en la cintura de ella, hasta que llegaron a las puertas de Hogwarts y se separó, adoptando una distancia normal respecto a Annie. La cuál, estaba deseando que llegase el día siguiente para ver a sus padres y que ellos asistiesen a su matrimonio con Kevin.

En cuanto se despidió de él, Annie subió las escaleras y entró en su dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo. Ella se puso el pijama y se acostó, durmiéndose enseguida pese a las emociones que había experimentado durante la noche.

* * *

La ceremonia de graduación fue preciosa. Y todo el mundo lloró con el discurso tan bonito y emotivo que dio Annie, quien miró con mucho amor a los ojos de Kevin, Harry, Hermione y James cuando pronunció sus nombres, en el discurso. Y cuando bajó de la tribuna, todo el mundo, incluso los padres de Kevin que también estaban presentes…

Aplaudieron a rabiar inundados aún por las emociones que sentían al haber oído a la rubia.

Annie se quedó junto a sus compañeras hasta el momento en que la nombraron y le entregaron el diploma que la acreditaba como bruja oficial y también otro como la alumna más sobresaliente de su promoción. Entonces, McGonagall dijo que la ceremonia había terminado y dio la enhorabuena a los nuevos magos y brujas del mundo mágico.

Todo el mundo aplaudió a rabiar y lanzaron gritos de júbilo.

Annie se despidió de sus amigas con quienes se echó algunas fotos a petición de ellas.

Luego, recibió dos besos por parte de Luna y Neville, que habían sido invitados a la ceremonia tanto por parte de Kevin, como de Harry y Hermione, pues mantenían contacto con ellos por medio de cartas, desde que terminaron el colegio.

Annie saludó con un abrazo y un beso, a la niña que tanto el moreno como la rubia, habían tenido. Y que además, era la viva imagen de Luna pero sin las excentricidades de ella aunque sí hubiese heredado su inteligencia y el gusto por las plantas que dominaba en Neville, su padre.

- ¿Os quedaréis a mi boda, verdad?.- Preguntó Annie con una sonrisa.- La voy a celebrar cuando todo el mundo se haya ido.- Dijo como una confidencia.- Es que no queremos que la gente nos agobie a preguntas.- Comentó riéndose por lo bajo.- Porque seguro que causará sensación el hecho de que una alumna y un profesor se casen, aunque sólo se lleven un año y medio de diferencia.

- Bueno…- Dijo Luna con una sonrisa.- Cuando yo me casé con Neville tres meses después de terminar Hogwarts, también fue un bombazo. Aunque no tan sonado con el matrimonio de Harry y Hermione, por supuesto.

- Que por cierto siguen tan felices y enamorados como por aquél entonces.- Comentó Neville sonriente viéndoles darse un beso, en la distancia.

- Qué va…- Dijo Annie.- Se quieren más aún.- Añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.- Esos dos no sólo son tortolitos sino además una auténtica caja explosiva. Sobre todo cuando están en la intimidad.- Apuntó riéndose con disimulo.- A veces les escucho suspirar porque las paredes no son tan gruesas como aparentan.

Pero la verdad es que no me importa, porque para mí, es una prueba clara de que el amor que ellos comparten… es tan bonito y verdadero, como lo puede ser el que yo siento por Kevin.

- Él siempre te ha querido.- Apuntó Luna.- Desde que era un niño de casi trece años. Y no creo que eso sea muy normal, Annie. Considérate afortunada de tener el amor de un hombre como Kevin, que además, es una persona admirable en más de un sentido.

- Sí.- Apoyó la rubia mirando a su futuro esposo, de reojo.- La verdad es que he tardado mucho en notar que estaba enamorada de él, pero no me importa. Porque esta noche pienso compensarle la espera.- Annie lanzó una carcajada discreta, Neville y Luna la acompañaron.

Luego los dos le dieron un beso en la cara y le dijeron que asistirían al matrimonio. Entonces se despidieron de ella y la dejaron sola.

Pero eso cambió pronto, porque tanto James, como Harry y Hermione, no tardaron nada en acercarse hasta la rubia y estar con ella durante un rato.

Kevin los observaba desde la distancia. No quería acercarse porque sabía que podía dejarse llevar por el impulso de besar a Annie y aún había gente que podía reaccionar mal o provocarles problemas por mucho que ella ya no fuese una alumna de Hogwarts porque él sí seguía siendo un profesor del colegio y desde luego, debía seguir cumpliendo las normas mientras estuviera allí.

Así que se quedó hablando con Hagrid y McGonagall y no se acercó hasta Annie y su familia, hasta que todo el mundo se marchó del castillo, con los graduados.

Annie entró de nuevo en Hogwarts para poder cambiarse de ropa. Ella se puso el mismo vestido que llevó la noche anterior, porque sabía que le había encantado a Kevin.

Y mientras Hermione la ayudaba a hacerse el recogido, comentó en total confianza…

- ¿Quieres que hablemos de la noche de bodas?

- No, mamá.- Dijo Annie amablemente.- Desde hace años sé todo lo que necesito para entender de qué va el tema. Lo único que espero, es estar a la altura de las circunstancias y no decepcionar a Kevin, en ningún sentido.

- Créeme cariño…- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa bonita en la cara.- Él no se sentirá decepcionado contigo por la sencilla razón de que le encantará compartir esa experiencia con la mujer que siempre ha amado.

- Bueno, pero…¿Qué pasa si por lo que sea, no le gusta mi cuerpo?. Podría ocurrir…¿No?

- No, Annie. Kevin te ama. A ti y lo que representas como persona. Y desde luego, también adora tu apariencia física.

Es verdad que no es lo mismo que te vean vestida que sin ropa, pero yo te aseguro que a él le gustarás desnuda porque ante todo, verá a la mujer de la que está perdidamente enamorado, y aunque tuvieras un pie más grande que otro, que no es el caso…él ni lo notaría. Porque estará centrado en ti y en darte toda la satisfacción posible.

- Y…¿Me dolerá mucho cuando él y yo?. Ya sabes…nos unamos y todo eso…

- Ah, ya sé por dónde vas. Sí Annie, dolerá. Pero mucho no, sólo un poco.

La verdad es que el dolor depende de lo relajada que estés cuando llegue el momento. Aunque déjame decirte, que lo mejor no es pensar en el dolor sino en lo que sientes por Kevin.

Te aseguro que si te centras en eso, cuando él entre en tu cuerpo, apenas lo notarás. Porque a mí me ocurrió así con Harry.

- ¿Y él se dio cuenta de que te dolía?

- Pues sí. Porque aunque yo quise disimular, lo notó igualmente.

Harry y yo siempre hemos sido incapaces de mentirnos el uno al otro. Además, me conoce desde que era una niña de once años. Igual que te conoce Kevin.

Y debido a todo lo que Harry y yo hemos compartido siendo amigos, nos hemos llegado a conocer y compenetrar tan bien que con sólo mirarnos a los ojos podemos intuir lo que nos sucede.

Y desde luego, Harry está súper atento a mí desde que nos hicimos pareja. Y en nuestra noche de bodas, lo estuvo más todavía.

Aún recuerdo la manera tan bonita, tierna y delicada, con la que se unió a mí por primera vez.

Él estaba tan preocupado de cómo podría sentirme, que sólo al escuchar el leve y bajito "Au" que pronuncié, dejó de moverse hasta que le dije que podía continuar.

- ¿En serio?. Qué bonito…

- Seguro que Kevin también te tratará igual, Annie. Tú sólo confía en él y también en el amor que le profesas. Verás cómo todo irá bien.

- ¿Y también se detendrá si yo se lo pido?

- Pues claro. Pero no creo que tengas ni que pronunciarlo, porque si él intuye que tú estás sufriendo más de lo normal, no necesitará ni que le digas "Detente, Kevin" sino que lo hará por iniciativa propia.

Cuando un hombre ama de verdad a una mujer, Annie, su única preocupación es hacerla feliz y que ella se sienta a gusto con él. Y para lograr eso, hará lo que sea. Incluso reprimir sus propios deseos si con ellos pueden perjudicarte.

Yo sé que Kevin te ama, hija mía. Y que lleva reprimiéndose por ti en muchos aspectos. Y si esta noche ocurre algo que le lleve a volver a reprimirse por tu propio bien, ten por seguro que lo hará.

- ¿Y si yo le pido que continúe también me obedecerá?

- ¿Y cuándo no lo ha hecho, Annie?

La rubia sonrió.

- Tienes razón, mamá. Es tonto que me preocupe. Yo sé que Kevin siempre está pendiente de mí.

- Igualmente voy a darte un consejo, cariño. Así que presta atención a mis palabras.

- Siempre lo hago, mami.

- Bien, pues oye esto…

Cuando llegue el momento de hacer el amor con tu marido, tú sólo limítate a expresarle cuánto le quieres por medio de todos los besos y las caricias que puedan ocurrírsete. Y conforme él te desnude, y te bese, y te toque…sentirás sin que él mismo te lo diga, lo mucho que te ama.

Luego vendrá la parte que tanto te preocupa, y por supuesto te dolerá algo. Ten en cuenta que él introducirá otro algo en una zona tuya que siempre ha estado cerrada y para romperla, desde luego, tiene que aplicar algo de fuerza. Pero tú no te centres en el dolor, sino en lo que sientes por Kevin, nena.

Incluso ese acto de unión entre el cuerpo de un hombre y una mujer, es una muestra de amor, Annie. Y yo te aseguro, que ese chico que en pocas horas será parte oficial de nuestra familia…te ama tanto y tan sinceramente como sólo podría sentirlo él.

Confía en Kevin, cariño, simplemente confía. Verás como así, todo irá bien. Y luego, si quieres, me comentas cómo te sentiste tú o todo lo que te hizo sentir él con sus atenciones.

Yo te escucharé como he hecho siempre. Y te diré…¿Ves cómo tenía razón, Annie?

- Tú siempre tienes razón, mamá.- Dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la cara.- Y sé que todo lo que me dices, es por mi bien. Así que te haré caso en todo esto y confiaré en Kevin lo suficiente como para no pensar en otra cosa, que sea distinta…a compartir el amor que ambos nos tenemos.

- Genial, cariño.- Apoyó Hermione devolviéndole el beso a su hija.- Ahora voy a entregarte una cosa, que a mí me funcionó bastante en mi noche de bodas con Harry.

Apartándose de Annie, la castaña usó la varita para hacer aparecer su regalo. Y cuando su hija abrió la caja y sacó lo que contenía, no pudo más que pronunciar un claro y sincero…

- ¡Joder!.- Que hizo reír un poco a Hermione.- ¡Pero qué fuerte!.- Exclamó Annie al contemplar aquél conjunto de sujetador y braguita de encaje negro, que formaba parte de un body completamente transparente desde debajo del pecho hasta el borde de la braguita.- ¡Con esto puesto no creo que Kevin se reprima!.- Dijo la rubia con los ojos muy abiertos mirando tanto a la prenda, como a su madre.- ¡Más bien me comerá viva!

- Y tanto que sí.- Apoyó Hermione riéndose más todavía.- ¡Porque a Harry le pasó lo mismo!.- Dijo dejando salir una gran carcajada.- ¡Aunque la verdad es que él no necesita verme en prendas sugerentes para ponerse como una moto, porque con sólo tocarle yo aunque sea de forma inocente, se calienta igual que una parrilla. Jújújújújújújújújújú!

- ¡Mamá por favor!.- Exclamó Annie poniéndose colorada.- ¡Hay cosas que no debería saber de vuestra intimidad!

- ¿Pero qué más da si te las cuento?.- Cuestionó Hermione con naturalidad.- Si de todas maneras que tengamos esta confianza es bueno, Annie.

Mi madre nunca habló de estas cosas conmigo y la verdad es que a mí, me hubiese gustado que lo hiciera. De todas formas siempre encontré la manera de informarme de todo lo que quise saber. Y tú también lo habrías hecho si no te hubiesen informado en su momento.

Además, tú misma me dijiste hace años, que Robert te había explicado cómo se hacían los niños y también cómo y por qué se daban los besos de determinada manera.

Así que ahora, querida mía…no te hagas la remilgada porque te aseguro, que no cuela. Al menos conmigo. Que te conozco tan bien como si te hubiese parido.

Hermione le guiñó un ojo y Annie rió divertida y sobre todo feliz. Ella se abrazó a la castaña y le dijo con mucho cariño…

- Ni pedida por encargo habrías salido más perfecta como madre.- Entonces le dio un beso en la cara, y la antigua prefecta se lo devolvió.

- Tú también eres perfecta como hija, Annie.- Dijo Hermione tocándole el pelo rubio con mimo.- Y estoy segura que cuando tú seas madre, lo harás estupendamente.

Siempre has sido una mujer cariñosísima y muy atenta con los demás. Incluso con aquellos con quienes luego te despreciaron.

No tengo ninguna duda de que tienes un gran corazón, y sé…que te encanta expresar amor con aquellos a quienes tú aprecias y quieres.

Harry, James, Kevin y yo misma, también te queremos mucho, Annie. No lo olvides nunca.

- No mamá…- Dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.- No lo haré. Y te prometo, que por muy madre que sea en un futuro, o lo feliz que puedan hacerme mi marido y mis futuros hijos…

No querré jamás a nadie, como siempre he querido a James, papá y por supuesto a ti. Mi linda Hermione.- Dijo tocando su mejilla con mucho cariño.- La única madre de verdad que he conocido.- Añadió liberando más lágrimas.- Una persona tan estupenda y cariñosa, como lo puedo ser yo a veces.- Dijo retirándolas con un dedo.-

Y me siento más que afortunada y sobre todo orgullosa, no sólo de que hayas sido mi madre, sino sobre todo de haber tenido la suerte, de que entrases en mi vida.

Te quiero…- Apuntó dándole un beso en los labios que Hermione comprendió perfectamente.- Y también te adoro.- Pronunció Annie abrazándose a ella con fuerza.- Y para mí, no existe otra mujer más admirable, buena y bella en más de un aspecto, que tú, Hermione.

- Te quiero Annie.- Dijo la castaña dándole un beso maternal, en los labios.- Y quiero que sepas que yo también te adoro.- Apuntó acariciándole la mejilla.- Y me siento más que orgullosa y feliz de haberme convertido en tu madre y de tener tanta confianza contigo, como si fuésemos las mejores amigas del universo.

Ahora vamos a terminar de arreglarte para Kevin.- Comentó quitándose las lágrimas que habían caído mientras había escuchado las cosas tan hermosas que le había dicho su hija.

- Sí mami.- Apoyó Annie con una sonrisa.- Llevamos un buen rato aquí dentro. Seguro que están preocupados. No me extrañaría nada, que el mismo Kevin o incluso Harry, viniesen a preguntar si estamos bien.

Nada más terminar la frase, se escuchó la voz de Potter decir desde el otro lado de la puerta…

- ¡Hey chicas!. ¿Estáis vivas o qué?

Y tanto Annie como Hermione, se partieron de risa.

- ¡En seguida salimos, Harry!.- Pronunció Hermione terminando de darle los últimos toques al recogido de la rubia, que era exacto al que llevó la noche del baile.

- ¡Pues a ver si es verdad!.- Dijo el moreno con impaciencia.- ¡A este paso se hará de noche y entonces a ver quién los casa, Hermione!

- ¡No te preocupes, cariño, ya salimos!

Dicho y hecho, tanto Hermione como Annie, abandonaron la habitación donde habían estado y se reunieron con Harry y James, que las esperaban junto a la puerta.

- ¡Ala qué guapa!.- Dijo el pequeño Clon de Harry al ver a Annie en aquel vestido precioso, de seda y gasa blanca con detalles celta en hilo dorado.- ¡Pareces una princesa medieval, Annie!

- Gracias, James.- Pronunció su hermana dándole un beso en lo alto de la cabeza, lo que hizo sonrojar al pequeño.

- ¿Por qué te cortas?.- Preguntó Harry riéndose por lo bajo.- Ni que fuese la primera vez que ella te da un beso…

- Es que está preciosa, papi.- Dijo el pequeño mirando embobado a Annie.- Y como parece una princesa de cuento…me sentí igual que el príncipe besador.

- ¿El príncipe besador?.- Cuestionó Annie con asombro.- Querrás decir salvador…

- No, Annie.- Aseguró el niño.- Besador. Porque siempre rescatan a las princesas con un beso. Incluso las despiertan así cuando ellas se han pasado durmiendo cien años.

¿Te imaginas lo mal que les olerá la boca?.- Preguntó con asombro, abriendo los ojos verdes heredados de Harry, más de lo normal.- ¡Seguro que luego el príncipe no les da un segundo beso, más bien le entregará un cepillo de dientes para que se los limpie!

Tanto Annie, como Harry y Hermione, estallaron en carcajadas, y como los tres tenían risas bastante contagiosas, James terminó riéndose también.

- Bueno…- Dijo el niño cuando consiguió serenarse.- Vamos a casarte, anda.- Apuntó con seriedad mirando a su hermana.- Si sigues haciendo esperar a Kevin, seguro que se duerme del aburrimiento.

De verdad, hermana, estás realmente guapísima pero…¿Realmente necesitabas tirarte dos horas con mamá, ahí dentro?. Si tú siempre has sido preciosa…no entiendo por qué tanto tiempo cuando en realidad parece, que no vas pintada…

- Se dice "maquillada", James.- Corrigió Hermione.- Y toda novia se maquilla aunque sea un poco, el día de su boda.

- Bueno, pero eso será si la chica es fea. ¿No?. – Cuestionó totalmente convencido.- Y Annie siempre ha sido hermosísima.- Añadió con seguridad.- ¡Yo lo sé. Y Kevin también!.

¡Más de una vez le he oído decir por lo bajo…Pero qué buena está Annie!

¡Y también sé que eso sólo lo dicen los chicos cuando están interesados en las chicas!

Bueno…los papás en las mamás también. Porque este padre que tenemos presente…- Añadió señalando a Harry con un dedo.- Dice cosas por lo bajo a mamá aunque ella no las oiga. ¡Y son mucho más fuertes que las que dice Tío Kevin sobre Annie!

- ¿Ah sí?.- Cuestionó Hermione.- ¿De qué tipo?.- Quiso saber con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

- ¡Pues de las que sólo pronuncian los que están súper salidos!.- Respondió James cruzándose de brazos.- ¡Y lo digo porque lo he visto en la tele!.- Añadió con seguridad.

¡Incluso los dibujos animados, tienen cosas de chicos y chicas. Y no veáis las que suelta papá, por esa boca que siempre usa para besar a mamá un montón de veces!.- James escuchó una carcajada producida por su padre. Entonces miró a Hermione.

- De verdad, mami…- Dijo el niño levantando una ceja.- No sé cómo no te cansas de él y sus besos, con lo pesado que se pone con tanto muá muá muá.

- ¡Ay que me lo como!.- Exclamó Hermione agachándose delante de James y acercándose lo suficiente a él como para agarrarle y empezar a darle un montón de besos por el pelo negro y su carita infantil.- ¡Si es que eres tan rico como tu padre!.- Dijo dándole más besos que produjeron protestas en el pequeño.

- ¡Pues no me confundas con él que a mí tanto beso me cansa. Y tú lo sabes de sobra. Haz el favor de soltarme!.- Pronunció molesto.- ¡O te hincharé como un globo, lo digo en serio!

- Ni se te ocurra.- Dijo Harry agachándose delante de su hijo y mirándole con seriedad.- Como alguna vez, se te pase por la cabeza, hacer algo en contra de tu madre, James…

Me convertiré en tu peor pesadilla.- Pronunció a sólo milímetros de sus ojos verdes.- Y lo pasarás peor, que cuando te despiertas porque un payaso caníbal te persigue para comerte. ¿Me has entendido con claridad?

- Sí papá.- Dijo el niño tragando saliva.- Nono te preocupes por mí y mamá.- Añadió con rapidez.- Lo que dije no iba en serio. Tú sabes de sobra que yo la quiero tanto como a ti…

- Pues entonces no vuelvas a decir algo como lo de antes, James. Porque no tiene ni pizca de gracia. Y tampoco es bonito que lo digas, cuando tu madre, siempre te ha tratado con mucho amor y cariño. Y no creo que se merezca oír de tu parte, que quieres hincharla como un globo, por muy enfadado que estés.

Yo sí que podría hacerte flotar o incluso estallar, si me enfureciese de verdad contigo. Así que hazte a la idea, que de los dos, el más peligroso soy yo.

- Por supuesto, papi, eso lo sé de sobras. Te pido perdón por haberte ofendido con lo de mamá.

- Conmigo no te disculpes, James. Hazlo con ella.

- Mami…- Dijo el pequeño mirándola con claro arrepentimiento en sus ojitos esmeralda.- ¿Me perdonas?

- Pues claro, cariño.- Respondió Hermione dándole un beso en lo alto de la cabeza.- Yo también quiero disculparme contigo. Sé lo mucho que te agobian los besos efusivos que te doy de vez en cuando. Pero yo no lo hago para molestarte, James, sino porque te quiero.

- Ya lo sé, mamá. Es sólo que a mí…eso de los besos no me gusta nada. Bueno…a veces sí. Pero no cuando son como los de antes. Es que a mí…me gusta que me los des cuando no hay gente mirándonos. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí James, perfectamente. Pero aquí sólo estamos tú, yo, tu padre y Annie. Y ellos desde luego, están más que acostumbrados a verme darte besitos. Pero si tanto te molestan, procuraré mucho no volver a agobiarte con ellos a partir de ahora.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no me darás más besos, mami?

- No, si tan molestos te resultan.

- ¿Y entonces qué me darás cuando quieras ser cariñosa conmigo?

- Abrazos, James. De esos de oso que te cortan la respiración y te dejan más rojo que una sandía.- Hermione se rió por lo bajo y el niño se puso pálido de repente.

- ¡Eso es peor que los besos, mamá, prefiero besos, de verdad. Abrazos fuertes no, además, eso sale en los Teletubbies, y yo los odio!

Hermione, Harry y Annie, estallaron en carcajadas. James resopló sonoramente, pero después, terminó riéndose a lo bestia, igual que lo hacía su familia.

Los cuales exceptuando a Annie, terminaron tumbados en el suelo de piedra, liberando las últimas carcajadas.

- Estaría bien que nos fuésemos a mi boda si os dignáis a levantaros del suelo antes de que oscurezca.- Dijo la rubia con impaciencia mirando tanto a James, como a Harry y por supuesto Hermione, quien aún tenía a su hijo, en su pecho. Pues ahí era donde el niño había quedado cuando cayó muerto de risa junto a su madre. Quien no había perdido tiempo en agarrarle y abrazarle con fuerza para divertirse más todavía.

- Perdona cariño.- Dijo la castaña poniéndose en pie. Cosa que tanto James como Harry, imitaron enseguida.- Es que cuando nos da el ataque…sabes de sobra que no podemos parar así como así. Pero tú tienes razón, Annie. Hoy los protagonistas sois tú y Kevin. Así que vámonos ya con tu futuro esposo, antes de que se nos haga más tarde.

* * *

La ceremonia fue preciosa. James, y Amber, la hija de Neville y Luna, entregaron los anillos. Y tanto Harry, como Hermione, Neville y Luna, se miraron con complicidad cuando después, durante el banquete, James le ofreció un dulce a la niña y ella se lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla.

El pequeño Clon de Harry se puso más rojo que un tomate, y tanto el moreno como la castaña, intuyeron que quizás, en un futuro, James y Amber terminasen tan casados y felices como lo estaban ahora Kevin y Annie. Quienes se miraban completamente embobados y sonriéndose como idiotas.

- Ahora son los dos, los que parecen que se han fumado un porro súper grande.- Dijo Harry riéndose por lo bajo.- Pero confieso que me encanta, verles "drogados" de pura felicidad.

- Bien dicho, cariño.- Apoyó Hermione dándole un beso en los labios que el moreno devolvió enseguida.

Luego, se reunieron con James y Amber, y los sacaron a bailar.

Hermione lo hizo con su hijo y la pequeña de Luna y Neville, compartió danza con Harry. Quien se lo pasó en grande llevando a la niña que había puesto sus pies en los zapatos de él, para evitar pisarle.

Cuando el banquete terminó, Annie y Kevin se despidieron de todos y partieron rumbo a su luna de miel.

Ellos prefirieron aparecerse en lugar de coger el autobús nocturno como en su momento hicieron Harry y Hermione. Los cuales disfrutaron su noche de bodas cuando llegaron al hotel de Hawaii donde pasaron años atrás, su luna de miel.

Annie y Kevin escogieron como destino, la isla de Bali. Y nada más llegar allí y recoger en el hotel la llave de su suite, disfrutaron del champán y la fruta que les habían puesto en la habitación y entonces, se prepararon para compartir su primera noche como matrimonio.

Él se metió en la ducha y ella en la bañera que tenía el otro cuarto de baño. Y cuando salió, se colocó frente al espejo después de secarse, y contempló de nuevo la prenda íntima que le había regalado su madre para la ocasión.

Annie se la puso sin estar muy segura de si le sentaría bien ya que ella era más alta que Hermione. Pero como la prenda era mágica, se ajustó perfectamente tanto a su estatura como a su figura. Y la rubia dejó salir un silbido cuando se vio así misma con el atuendo.

- Mi madre tenía razón.- Dijo delante del espejo.- Estoy para comerme.- Añadió riéndose por lo bajo.- Espero que a Kevin no le de un infarto de la impresión.- Pronunció riéndose más.

Entonces escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta y la voz de su marido preguntar…

- ¿Estás bien, Annie?

- ¡Sí Kevin, en seguida salgo!

- Te espero en el dormitorio.- Pronunció él desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Annie no quiso hacerle esperar más, y cuando Kevin la vio con aquel body tan sexy, decir que se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión sería decir poco, porque Annie pensó que incluso se le desencajaría.

- Por tu reacción deduzco que no estoy del todo mal.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué no estás del todo mal?.- Cuestionó él con los ojos verde jade abiertos por el asombro.- Yo diría que estás muy bien, Annie.- Dijo totalmente convencido.- Pero que muy muy bien.

La rubia se rió por lo bajo, y cuando se acercó hasta Kevin, no tuvo tiempo ni de decir "te amo". Porque él la rodeó con sus brazos y empezó a besarla con muchas ganas.

Annie comprobó que su madre también había tenido razón cuando le dijo que Kevin, estaría más centrado en ella y hacerla disfrutar, que en pasárselo bien él.

Y cuando llegó el momento de que él se uniera al cuerpo de ella, le preguntó mirándola a los ojos…

- ¿Estás preparada?

Y Annie asintió con una sonrisa.

Kevin hizo lo normal en él, hacerle caso. Y a pesar de que Annie sabía que le dolería, no pudo evitar pronunciar un leve pero claro "Au" que le hizo comprobar también, que Kevin, al igual que Harry según lo que le contó Hermione, dejó de moverse para preguntarle si estaba bien.

- Sí.- Dijo Annie con sinceridad.- Aunque me ha dolido un poco yo sé que es lo normal, Kevin. Tú no te preocupes por mí. ¿De acuerdo?. Quiero seguir con esto porque sé que el dolor es pasajero y que luego, tanto tú como yo nos lo pasaremos bomba.

- Lo que tú digas, Annie.- Añadió Kevin besándola nuevamente.- Y si por lo que sea te arrepientes sólo dímelo y yo…

- Te detendrás enseguida, lo sé.- Apuntó ella dándole otro beso.- No te preocupes, cariño.- Dijo tocándole la mejilla con mimo.- Sé que me quieres tanto como yo a ti. Así que no te reprimas más…Yo aceptaré tu amor físico, con la misma ilusión con la que acepté el de tu corazón.

- Te amo, Annie.

- Yo también a ti, Kevin.

Ellos se besaron otra vez, y pronto, estaban continuando lo que habían detenido antes.

Tres días más tarde, Hermione recibió una lechuza, con una carta donde Annie le relataba tanto lo que estaban visitando durante la luna de miel, como lo ocurrido en la noche de bodas.

"_Tenías razón, mamá. Kevin fue muy atento, tierno y entregado…conmigo. Aunque a mí eso no me extrañó. Él siempre ha sido así._

_Además…también acertaste con otra cosa que me dijiste después de lo de Johnny._

_Kevin es el hombre adecuado para mí, porque con él, nada me da miedo. Ni siquiera el contacto físico._

_Es verdad que me dolió un poquito la primera vez, pero ya no ha vuelto a repetirse. Ahora me lo paso en grande cada vez que hago el amor con mi marido. Y te aseguro que lo hacemos más de una vez durante la noche._

_Bueno…a veces durante el día cuando estamos en la habitación. _

_¡Es que es tan y tan guapo…y yo lo amo tanto que…no puedo evitar derretirme con sólo una mirada especial que me eche o al sentir el tacto de un dedo suyo que me roce aunque sea en el cuello!. _

_Y por cierto, es mi punto débil. Si Kevin me besa ahí…se podría decir que pierdo la cabeza aunque yo no esté loca como Linda. De la que has de saber, está encerrada y aislada en una celda para locos, igualita a la de Johnny._

_En fin, voy a despedirme ya. Kevin me espera para dar un paseo bajo la luz de la luna. ¡Qué romántico!. ¿Verdad mami?_

_Tengo muchísima suerte de tener el amor de Kevin. Pero más suerte tengo…de tener el que me profesáis Harry, James y por supuesto tú, mi querida Hermione._

_Os quiero mucho…a los tres…No lo olvidéis nunca, por favor._

_Con todo mi cariño…se despide de ti, tu hija, Annie Wellington Potter._

_P.D. : ¡No le digas nada a Harry sobre la noche de bodas o es capaz de aparecerse en Bali para castrar a Kevin por haberme hecho daño aunque fuese lo más natural del mundo!"_

Al releer de nuevo la posdata, Hermione lanzó una carcajada. Seguidamente guardó la carta, y se puso a preparar la comida.

* * *

Kevin y Annie regresaron a Londres, una semana después de haberse ido de Luna de Miel.

Harry, James y Hermione, los recibieron con alegría cuando tanto él como ella, se aparecieron en el Salón de la casa Potter.

Pero más todavía se alegraron cuando Annie, mirándose el vientre y poniendo una mano en él, dijo con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, mirando tanto a sus padres, como a su hermano y por supuesto a Kevin…

- ¡Estoy embarazada de tres días!

Y lógicamente, todo el mundo gritó de júbilo. Incluso James, quien se mostró súper ilusionado con el hecho de tener, un sobrino con el que poder compartir juegos, algún día.

Kevin por otra parte, demostró su contento dándole un beso profundo y bonito, a su esposa. Y Harry, pese a lo que temía Annie, no se molestó ni tampoco pronunció palabra alguna de desacuerdo. Sino que optó por darles un abrazo fuerte y decirles lleno de alegría…

- ¡Si sale niño espero que lleve mi nombre!

Entonces la voz de James, se escuchó replicando…

- ¡De eso ni hablar, papá. Yo me lo pedí antes!

Tanto Annie, como Kevin y por supuesto Hermione, estallaron en carcajadas al contemplar las caras enfurruñadas de Harry y su mini Clon. Que miraba a su padre como si él fuese, su peor enemigo.

Pronto, empezaron a estallar los jarrones cercanos. Y todo terminó en el momento en que Hermione, pronunció con voz seria y potente…

- ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN DE LIBERAR TESTOSTERONA MÁGICA U OS QUEDARÉIS SIN CENAR Y SOBRE TODO SIN MIMOS!

- ¡Ay no!.- Dijo Harry poniendo cara de susto.- ¡Si no me mimas no duermo, Hermione, y tú lo sabes de sobra. No me digas algo tan cruel como eso, mujer, que no lo soporto!

Él puso carita triste, y Annie, Kevin, James y la propia Hermione, se partieron de risa.

- Mi padre no cambiará nunca por muchos años que cumpla.- Dijo el mini Clon de Harry con resignación.- Ocho años casado con mi madre y aún le da miedo que ella no le bese ni le achuche. Ay…- Dijo suspirando.- Este hombre es un caso único en su género.- Añadió como si él fuese un Psicólogo súper entendido en el tema.- Pero en fin, qué le vamos a hacer…Harry es así.

- ¡Y tú también lo serás cuando seas grande y te enamores perdidamente de Amber!.- Pronunció Potter intentando chincharle.

- ¿Qué qué?.- Cuestionó James parpadeando de asombro.- ¡De eso ni hablar!.- Dijo con seguridad.- ¡No pienso casarme en mi vida, y menos con la hija de Neville y Luna, seguro que está igual de chiflada que su madre!

- ¡Por ahí sí que no paso!.- Dijo Harry sacando la varita y apuntándola hacia su hijo.- ¡No pienso consertirte que te metas con nuestros mejores amigos!. ¡Mellofors!.- Y de repente, la cabeza de James, se convirtió en calabaza.

Hermione lo deshechizó pronto con su varita y James, se vengó de su padre haciéndole hinchar la cabeza tanto como si fuese una pelota de esas grandes para hacer gimnasia.

Luego, tanto Harry como su hijo, hicieron las paces cuando Hermione, les miró más que seria y les hizo jurar, no dar otro espectáculo como ése, a Kevin y Annie.

Quienes estaban aparentando seriedad cuando realmente, querían partirse de risa por todo lo que habían presenciado y por el hecho también, de que James y Harry se lanzasen miradas "mortales" cada vez que se contemplaban.

Pero como Harry y James eran prudentes y tenían además, mucho respeto por el genio de Hermione que era tremendo cuando ella se enfadaba…

Prefirieron no poner a prueba más la paciencia de ella y optaron por darse la mano y pedirse perdón como si de dos caballeros ingleses se tratasen.

Y así…el tiempo pasó.

James se hizo mayor y terminó enamorado de Amber, la hija de Neville y Luna. Y tanto Hermione, como Harry, Annie y Kevin, le dijeron aquello de…"¿Ves cómo teníamos razón cuando dijimos que te casarías con ella?".

Porque de hecho, eso fue lo que sucedió. Y un tiempo después, un nuevo Potter Longbottom llegó a la familia de James, Annie, Kevin, Harry y Hermione. Pero ésa…como se suele decir…es otra historia.

Annie y Kevin tuvieron gemelos. Un niño y una niña. Por supuesto los llamaron Harry y Hermione. Y tanto él como ella, se mostraron súper felices y orgullosos de que sus nietos, llevasen sus nombres. Un año después de que nacieran, Annie y Kevin tuvieron otro niño, al que nombrarían James, quien se puso lleno de orgullo cuando tanto Annie como Kevin, se lo dijeron.

Harry y Hermione Wellington Potter, los gemelos, fueron dos estudiantes no sólo buenos sino también muy inteligentes y despiertos además de guapos y encantadores. Por lo que no tuvieron problemas para encontrar parejas cuando les tocó el turno de enamorarse de alguien.

Cuando le llegó la edad a James Wellington Potter de ir a Hogwarts, la historia de sus hermanos se repitió. Y él fue tan buen estudiante como ellos y cuando James terminó séptimo, también se graduó con honores y hasta se casó con la novia que se había echado los dos últimos cursos. Su mejor amiga, que se llamaba Jennifer y también era de Gryffindor y le conocía desde que los dos entraron en primero.

Annie y Kevin, así como James y Amber, Harry y Hermione y años después James y Jennifer, estuvieron enamorados de sus cónyuges hasta el día en que murieron. Igual que les sucedió a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, quienes incluso, abandonaron el mundo a la vez. Pues los dos sufrieron un paro cardíaco, mientras dormían felices y abrazados, con una sonrisa bonita en sus rostros ancianos, a la edad de noventa años.

Tuvieron lo que se conoce como "la muerte dulce", igual de dulce que fue…tanto su vida de pareja, como la amistad y el amor que ambos, se profesaron.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Dios mío lo que me he reído, escribiendo los chinchamientos de Harry y James!. Bueno, con otras cosas también me lo he pasado bomba al escribirlas. Como cuando Harry protesta porque Hermione, no le quiera dar mimos. Jjiijiji.

¡No me pidáis Epílogo, despistados!. ¡Que se han muerto todos menos los hijos de James y Amber así como los de Kevin y Annie!. Y no pienso escribir una secuela con las peripecias de ellos. Que esta historia es primero de Harry y Hermione y en segundo lugar de Annie y Kevin.

Yo no entiendo la manía que tienen algunos lectores, sean chicos o chicas, de pedirle a los autores, que alarguemos lo inalargable, la verdad.

Y mira que más de una vez, me han pedido en los reviews un Epílogo o Secuela incluso cuando yo misma dije que no lo publicaría. Pues ahora lo digo otra vez. ¡No pienso hacer Epílogo de esta historia!. Y lo digo con exclamación a ver si así os dais por aludidos, que además de insistentes, estáis sordos (entiéndase como sordos a la gente que cuando lee, no lo hace con atención y por eso no "oye" lo que yo digo en mis notas de autora).

En fin, espero que toda esta última parte de la historia, grande y larga, os haya gustado. Sobre todo a las personas a quienes les dediqué las dos partes. Que sí, que han sido larguísimas y ésta última la que más, pero bueno, yo soy así.

No escribo fics sino mini-Biblias. Pero tal y como me dijo mi amiga Gy en una ocasión…"Ése es tu estilo, y yo lo reconocería en cualquier parte". Pues sí, queridos/as míos/as. RAkAoMi, al igual que los diseñadores de moda…tiene un estilo propio tanto a la hora de escribir y publicar, como de expresarse a los lectores y sobre todo, ser ella misma con sus virtudes, y sus defectos. Como decía el anuncio…"L'Óreal porque yo lo valgo". Yo soy L'Óreal. Ahí queda eso. RAkAoMi.

PD: A partir del 31 de julio y hasta el día 5 de agosto, estaré en Irlanda, con mi hermana mayor, porque nos da la gana. Luego, el día ocho de agosto, me iré a la playa con mi familia y ya no volveré a mi casa de Sevilla, hasta finales de ese mismo agosto. Y como allí no tengo internet y paso mucho de gastarme dinero para publicar por medio de un ciber-café…

Haceros a la idea que no volveréis a leer otra historia mía, hasta que vuelva a casa a finales de agosto. ¿Ok?. Así que, por si acaso no publico nada más antes de irme tanto a Irlanda como a la playa…Que paséis unas buenísimas vacaciones y que no os piquen las medusas. Que cada verano, dan la lata en más de una playa. Un beso fuerte a todos. ¡FELIZ VERANO!. ;-)


End file.
